Para Além da Adolescência
by FireKai
Summary: Nesta história acompanharemos as vidas de alguns alunos do secundário, bem como alguns adultos, no combate diário entre aulas, empregos, amor, amizade, confusões, relacionamentos e situações caricatas. Quem disse que a vida era monótona, estava enganado.
1. Inicio das Aulas

**Título: **Para Além da Adolescência

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Esta história foi originalmente publicada num dos meus fotologs e as personagens foram criadas por mim

**Sumário: **Nesta história acompanharemos as vidas de alguns alunos do secundário, bem como alguns adultos, no combate diário entre aulas, empregos, amor, amizade, confusões, relacionamentos e situações caricatas. Quem disse que a vida era monótona, estava enganado.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

**Para já, deixo uma breve apresentação das personagens principais da história, pelo menos no início:**

_**1. Elisa Monteiro, 18 anos, cabelo preto pelos ombros, olhos castanhos**_

Elisa é trabalhadora estudante. Adora fotografia, é uma jovem simples e gosta de resolver as situações com calma, sendo que não aprova da violência, excepto em casos extremos. Elisa trabalha na Florista Maravilha.

_**2. Ricardo Esteves, 18 anos, cabelo castanho, curto, olhos verdes**_

Ricardo é o capitão da equipa de futebol da escola. É um rapaz calmo, mas determinado e algo competitivo. É muito dedicado à mãe e cuida dela, já que é a única familiar que também, para além do pai que já não vê há bastante tempo.

_**3. Amanda Sobral, 18 anos, cabelo loiro, comprido, olhos azuis**_

Amanda é uma jovem bastante vaidosa e um pouco preconceituosa. Há algum tempo que está de olho em Ricardo, pois acha-o bonito e popular. O seu sonho é ser uma estilista famosa.

_**4. Bruno Bruxelas, 19 anos, cabelo preto, curto, olhos cinzentos**_

Bruno é um rapaz convencido, que acha que sabe mais que os outros e que tem sempre razão. É o melhor amigo de Ricardo e por vezes é irresponsável nas atitudes que toma e também no que diz.

_**5. Liliana Barreto, 17 anos, cabelo castanho, comprido, olhos castanhos**_

Liliana é a melhor amiga de Elisa, desde que eram crianças. É uma rapariga tímida, bastante estudiosa e sonhadora. Quer ser actriz, mas acha que o sonho é quase impossível, pois é demasiado tímida para representar à frente de outras pessoas.

_**6. Leandro Nunes, 18 anos, cabelo loiro, apanhado num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, olhos verdes**_

Leandro é um rapaz bastante extrovertido e falador. É gay assumido, descomplexado e costuma dar-se bem com toda a gente, mas quando se zanga, também sabe ser mau para enfrentar as situações. Adora cantar e tem uma voz muito agradável.

_**7. Ivo Gomes, 19 anos, cabelo preto, olhos castanhos**_

Ivo é um rapaz atlético, que adora desporto. Normalmente é calmo e tenta passar despercebido, mas detesta injustiças para com os outros. É negro e sente vergonha disso, pela descriminação que sofreu no passado, o que o faz afastar-se das outras pessoas.

_**8. Regina Cipriano, 19 anos, cabelo ruivo, comprido, olhos castanhos**_

Regina é uma rapariga muito desinibida. É vaidosa e esforça-se por ser provocante, dar nas vistas e ser o centro das atenções. Regina veste-se sempre de maneira reveladora e quer ser, no futuro, actriz de filmes pornográficos.

_**9. Margarida Esteves, 42 anos, cabelo castanho, pelos ombros, olhos verdes**_

Margarida é a mãe de Ricardo. Gosta muito do filho, que é o seu único apoio, já que o seu marido se separou dela e foi para o estrangeiro, não voltando a dar noticias. Margarida faz trabalhos de costura em casa e tem problemas de saúde ao nível do coração, pelo que a medicação é cara e o seu filho Ricardo está sempre preocupado com ela.

_**10. Américo Europa, 51 anos, cabelo preto, curto, olhos cinzentos**_

Américo é o director da escola. É uma pessoa autoritária e que gosta que tudo seja feito à sua maneira. Acha que os alunos mais velhos deviam ser mais educados, mas é mais permissivo com os alunos mais novos. É anafado e um pouco gordo.

_**11. Delfina Barroso, 45 anos, cabelo castanho, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos**_

Delfina é uma das auxiliares da escola. É uma pessoa bastante coscuvilheira e que presta atenção a tudo. Tem sempre opinião sobre tudo e todos, normalmente uma opinião má, pois costuma ser implicante. Quer subir na vida e ter mais dinheiro.

_**12. Francisco Loulé, 27 anos, cabelo loiro, olhos azuis**_

Francisco é professor de Inglês. Adora dar aulas, pois é essa a sua vocação. Disponibiliza-se para ajudar os alunos em tudo, mas fora da escola é uma pessoa bastante solitária e quase não tem amigos.

_**13. Linda Costa, 25 anos, cabelo preto, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos**_

Linda é outra das auxiliares da escola. Ao contrário de Delfina, Linda é bastante simpática com toda a gente e gosta dos alunos. É mãe solteira e adora o filho acima de tudo.

_**14. Tomás Costa, 6 anos, cabelo preto, olhos castanhos**_

Tomás é o filho de Linda. É uma criança bastante irrequieta e curiosa. Passa algum tempo na escola onde a mãe trabalha, depois de sair do infantário e os professores costumam achar-lhe graça.

_**15. Eugénia Lombada, 59 anos, cabelo cinzento, pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos**_

Eugénia é a patroa de Elisa e dona da Florista Maravilha. Eugénia é uma pessoa bastante mal disposta, que está quase sempre aborrecida com alguma coisa, pois nunca casou e agora sente-se sozinha, pelo que descarrega as suas frustrações nos outros.

**E feitas as apresentações, que comece a história!**

**Capítulo 1: Inicio das Aulas**

O toque de entrada, que assinalava o início de mais um ano escolar, ecoou pela escola Santa Marta das Carumas. Os alunos que ainda não tinham chegado à sua sala de aula apressaram o passo. Ricardo e o seu amigo Bruno correram rapidamente em direcção à sua sala de aula. Não queriam chegar atrasados logo no primeiro dia.

Atravessaram o corredor do edifício e viram a porta da sala aberta. Apressaram-se a entrar e a escolherem um lugar para se sentarem. Pouco depois, o professor de inglês, Francisco Loulé, entrou na sala de aula. Pousou a sua pasta em cima da sua mesa e olhou para a turma.

"Bom dia a todos." disse ele.

As conversas que os alunos estavam a ter nesse momento, cessaram. Alguns deram os bons dias ao professor, enquanto outros apenas se remeteram ao silêncio. Elisa, com a sua máquina fotográfica pendurada ao pescoço, estava sentada no fundo da sala, com Liliana a seu lado.

Amanda estava sentada um lugar à frente das duas amigas. Parara de limar as unhas e olhava, sem grande interesse, para o professor. Leandro estava sentado na fila da frente e ao seu lado sentara-se Regina, que trazia roupas muito decotadas.

A maioria dos rapazes não parava de olhar para ela e ela sorria-lhes, encorajando-os. Ivo, que estava na ponta oposta da sala, corou quando Regina lhe piscou o olho. Até o professor se sentiu corar ao olhar para a aluna, mas apressou-se a desviar o olhar para a turma em geral.

O professor apresentou-se à turma, dizendo que seria o professor de inglês e também o director de turma. Depois, pediu aos alunos para se apresentarem um a um.

"Eu chamo-me Elisa Monteiro e tenho 18 anos." apresentou-se Elisa, sorrindo.

"E pelo que vejo, gostas de fotografia." disse o professor, olhando para a máquina fotográfica.

"Sim. Adoro fotografia."

"Podias tirar-nos uma foto todos juntos. Depois ficava para recordação." sugeriu Leandro.

"Parece-me uma óptima ideia. Depois das apresentações, tiramos todos uma fotografia de grupo." disse o professor. "Ok, quem é o próximo a apresentar-se?"

Os alunos foram-se apresentando. Enquanto algumas pessoas se mostravam realmente interessadas em começarem a fixar os nomes dos novos colegas, já que a maioria dos alunos eram desconhecidos uns dos outros, salvo algumas excepções, outros tinham a sua cabeça longe das apresentações.

"_Estou mesmo gira. Bem, eu sei que sou boa." pensava Regina. "Imensos rapazes olharam para mim. Hum e ainda não dormi com aquele, nem com aquele... hum, tenho de anotar os nomes deles."_

"_Os colegas parecem bastante simpáticos. Isso é bom. Pena que quase a totalidade da minha turma do ano passado tenha reprovado. Agora, da turma original só aqui estou eu e o Bruno. Enfim, tudo há-de correr pelo melhor. Espero que a minha mãe esteja bem. Estava pálida esta manhã..." pensava Ricardo._

"_Quem me dera ser desinibida como aquela rapariga." pensava Liliana, olhando de relance para Regina. "Quer dizer, também não tão desinibida, mas ela não se deve preocupar com o que os outros pensam. Ah, ser tímida é tão chato, mas não consigo ultrapassar isto..."_

"_Esta turma parece interessante. Estou a conseguir adaptar-me à cidade. Ter de me mudar por causa do emprego do meu pai e vir para uma nova escola não é fácil." pensava Leandro. "Mas os colegas parecem interessantes. Esta ao meu lado, mais um bocadinho e vinha com o peito à mostra. Até eu que sou gay fiquei a olhar para ela feito parvo."_

"_O décimo segundo ano não há-de ser fácil." pensava Ivo, um pouco apreensivo. "Espero que tudo corra bem. Tenho de ver se me inscrevo nalgumas actividades. Mas tenho de conseguir estudar bastante e ter boas notas também. Hei-de entrar na universidade. Não é por eu ser negro que hei-de ficar para trás. Nem pensar."_

Depois das apresentações terminarem, o professor deu-lhes as fichas da caderneta para preencherem com os seus dados. Quando já todos tinham preenchido, o professor chamou Elisa.

"A tua máquina dá para ser programada, para ficarmos todos na fotografia?" perguntou ele.

"Claro que sim." respondeu Elisa.

Elisa posicionou a máquina fotográfica em cima da mesa do professor e ajustou-a. O professor organizou os outros alunos para se juntarem. A maioria dos rapazes colou-se a Regina, enquanto Liliana tentava não ficar muito próxima de ninguém.

"Ok, temos dez segundos." avisou Elisa.

Elisa correu para junto dos outros e segundos depois, a máquina tirou a fotografia. Era o primeiro dia de aulas, mas para os alunos daquela turma, ainda haveria muita coisa que iria acontecer.

Depois de terem tirado a fotografia, o professor dispensou-os. Os alunos apressaram-se a sair da sala de aula. Amanda aproximou-se de Elisa e Liliana, que vinham a sair juntas.

"Olá. Olha... como é que te chamas? Elvira?" perguntou Amanda.

"Não. Chamo-me Elisa."

"Ah, sim, é parecido. Então, Elisa, achei interessante andares por aqui com a tua máquina fotográfica. Andas sempre com ela?" perguntou Amanda.

"Nem sempre. Hoje é um dia especial, porque é o primeiro dia de aulas. Nos dias normais, não ando sempre com ela, principalmente quando tivermos educação física. Não confio nos cacifos da escola para guardarem lá a minha máquina."

"Estou a ver. Sabes, eu também gosto de fotografia, mas é mais da parte de me fotografarem a mim do que de ser eu a tirar as fotografias." disse Amanda, rindo-se. "Acho que podemos dar-nos bem."

"Espero que sim." disse Elisa.

"E tu, miúda calada, qual é o teu nome?" perguntou Amanda.

"Eu? Ah, chamo-me Liliana."

"E vê-se que não falas muito. Às vezes é bom. Mas as que não falam muito são as piores. Se bem que assim não abrem a boca e é da maneira que não dizem asneira." disse Amanda, rindo-se como se tivesse dito uma piada. "Bem, tenho de ir comer qualquer coisa. Até logo."

Amanda afastou-se, enquanto Elisa não sabia se tinha ou não gostado da abordagem da nova colega e Liliana ponderava se Amanda queria dizer que ela tinha cara de alguém que só dizia disparates.

Enquanto isso, Ricardo e Bruno tinham já saído da sala de aula e caminhavam pelo corredor. Leandro caminhava um pouco à frente deles e ia conversando com uma das novas colegas de turma. Bruno olhou para ele e abanou a cabeça.

"Aquele é mesmo gay." disse ele, olhando para a maneira como Leandro caminhava.

"E se for?" perguntou Ricardo, sem prestar muita atenção.

"Se for? Eh, para mim é-me indiferente. Não é como se eu me sentisse atraído por rapazes ou algo assim. Até nem tenho problema nenhum com os gays. Mas não devemos estar perto deles."

"Porquê? Que eu saiba a orientação sexual não é uma doença contagiosa."

"Não? Andas mal informado. Se tu fores amigo de um gay, ficas gay também. É verdade. São do piorio. Os gays atiram-se a todos os rapazes que virem."

Ricardo parou de andar, olhando para o amigo, surpreendido.

"Desculpa? Eu não estou a acreditar no que estou a ouvir, Bruno." disse Ricardo, abanando a cabeça. "Desde quando é que ser amigo de um gay te faz gay também?"

"Ora, foi o que ouvi. E deve ser verdade."

"Isso é completamente estúpido. Então e se fores amigo de um chinês, ficas chinês ou de olhos em bico? Ou se fores amigo de um negro, a tua cor de pele escurece? Ah, já agora, temos de ter cuidado se formos amigos de velhotes. Podemos ficar com os cabelos brancos ou caírem-nos os dentes." disse Ricardo, de forma sarcástica.

Bruno hesitou por um segundo e depois pareceu ficar um pouco embaraçado com a estupidez que tinha dito.

"E os gays e as lésbicas não se atiram a toda a gente. Olha lá, tu atiras-te a todas as raparigas que vês?"

"Não. Claro que não."

"Então porque é que alguém com uma orientação sexual diferente ia fazer isso? Têm sentimentos como qualquer pessoa e querem encontrar alguém que seja compatível com eles. Tal como eu quero encontrar uma rapariga que seja compatível comigo."

"Ok, já percebi. Pronto, já não falo mais no assunto. Vamos lá fora. Quero ir fumar um cigarro."

"Isso só te faz mal." disse Ricardo, abanando a cabeça. "Andas a estragar a tua saúde."

"Está bem, mãezinha." disse Bruno, não prestando qualquer atenção e tirando de seguida um maço de cigarros do bolso. "Eu penso na minha saúde mais tarde."

Ricardo abanou a cabeça e seguiu o amigo até à rua. Enquanto isso, Ivo sentara-se a um canto, sozinho, como era costume seu. Por seu lado, Regina ainda não tinha passado da porta da sala. Vários rapazes rodeavam-na, falando com ela, enquanto ela pegara num bloco de notas e escrevia nomes e números de telefone.

"Disseste que te chamas Rogério? Está bem, marcamos um encontro para sexta-feira à noite. Olha lá, os teus pais vão estar em casa nessa noite?"

"Não. Eles trabalham de noite. Só chegam de madrugada." respondeu Rogério.

Regina sorriu abertamente e um dos rapazes quase desmaiou de emoção.

"Óptimo. Isto para nós estarmos mais à vontade, é claro. E tu, Élvio, marcamos então para quarta-feira? Maravilha."

Regina recolheu todos os nomes e números e conseguiu livrar-se dos rapazes.

"_Pronto, já tenho imensos números e nomes. Assim é que é." pensou Regina, satisfeita. "Não me escapam. Ah, tenho de me lembrar de comprar mais caixas de preservativos. Tenho de estar sempre prevenida. Ah, com este treino todo, hei-de ser a melhor actriz porno de sempre!"_

As aulas continuaram, mas terminaram rapidamente pois ainda era o primeiro dia e os professores apenas faziam as apresentações e os preenchimentos de fichas, antes de dispensarem os alunos.

Quem não estava nada contente com a confusão trazida pelo início de mais um ano escolar era Delfina Barroso, uma das auxiliares, que andava nesse momento a varrer o chão.

"Ainda agora chegaram e já estão a sujar. Andam a mandar papeis para o chão. Badalhocos, é o que eu digo. Badalhocos! Deviam era ser todos presos e condenados a trabalhos forçados, para aprenderem a não serem porcos." resmungava Delfina.

A sua colega, Linda, estava bastante mais calma que Delfina e estava a ajudá-la a varrer o corredor.

"Trabalhos forçados? Isso é um pouco exagerado." disse Linda.

"Uma ova! Ah, seu eu mandasse nesta escola, muita coisa ia mudar. Primeiro, usavam todos fardas. Estes jovens agora vestem-se todos mal. Uns andam com as calças tão em baixo que quase parece que as calças lhes vão cair e depois vêem-se as cuecas e os boxers. Que pouca vergonha! E as raparigas, com mini saias e tops justos. Algumas têm decotes tão grandes que parecem do tamanho do buraco do Ozono." resmungou Delfina.

Linda encolheu os ombros. Não valia a pena tentar dizer nada a Delfina, pois ela só ouvia a suas próprias opiniões.

"E os professores? Alguns andam aí todos barbudos. Parecem os homens das cavernas. Cuidem-se, ora bolas! No meu tempo é que se queriam os homens feios e a cheirar a cavalo. Agora não. Ainda bem! E as professoras, todas emproadas, nos seus fatos de bom corte. Devem pensar que são rainhas! Devem achar que estão muito acima de nós. Ai se fosse eu a mandar nisto!"

Delfina continuou a falar durante bastante tempo, até mesmo depois de Linda se fartar e ir fazer outra coisa, mas Delfina não precisava que ninguém a ouvisse, porque até gostava do som da sua própria voz.

Quando as aulas terminaram, os alunos começaram a sair.

"Eu vou ter de ir trabalhar." disse Elisa, à sua amiga Liliana. "Vemo-nos amanhã."

"Ah, então tu estudas e trabalhas?" perguntou Amanda, surgindo por detrás de Elisa.

"Sim. Trabalho numa florista. Gosto de ter o meu dinheiro." respondeu Elisa. "Para depois poder comprar as minhas coisas. Como foi o caso da minha máquina fotográfica."

"Estou a ver. Eu não sou muito amante de trabalhar, sou sincera. Mas quero ser estilista. Desenhar roupas, fazer desfiles de moda, isso sim, é um espectáculo."

"Sim, mas deve ser complicado. Bem, tenho mesmo de ir. Até amanhã."

Elisa foi-se embora. Amanda lançou um olhar a Liliana, mas decidindo que não valia a pena perder tempo a falar com ela, apressou-se a seguir o seu caminho. Liliana caminhou calmamente pelo corredor e a sua atenção foi dirigida de seguida a Ivo, que caminhava lentamente também. Ia sozinho como ela.

"_Não sou a única que vou aqui sozinha." pensou ela. "Mas ele é da minha turma e não falou quase nada durante as aulas. Esteve sempre a um canto, sozinho. Como é que ele se chama? Igor? Não... ah, Ivo! Sim, é isso. Deve ser tímido, como eu."_

Ricardo e Bruno saíram do edifício principal, onde se localizavam as salas de aula e dirigiram-se ao ginásio.

"Vamos ver se lá está o professor Martim." disse Bruno. "Se calhar pode nem lá estar hoje."

"Se não estiver, falamos com ele amanhã. Mas tenho de ver como é que fica a situação da equipa de futebol. Eu era o capitão e quero saber se continuo a ser e como é que vai ser a equipa este ano. Esse tipo de coisas. Tem de se começar a organizar tudo desde o princípio."

Quando chegaram ao ginásio, um auxiliar informou-os que o professor Martim Bastos não estava ali e só viria no dia seguinte. Ricardo acabou por se despedir de Bruno e dirigiu-se a casa. Ricardo vivia numa pequena casa branca na periferia da cidade. Ao entrar em casa, ouviu de imediato o som da máquina de costura e dirigiu-se à sala.

A sua mãe, Margarida, estava lá a coser umas calças de um cliente. Ao ver o filho entrar, sorriu-lhe, parou de trabalhar e foi dar-lhe um beijo.

"Correu bem o primeiro dia de aulas?" perguntou ela.

"Foi normal. E tu, não te sentiste mal durante o dia?"

"Senti-me um pouco zonza de manhã, mas passou. Tenho estado a trabalhar. Vieram cá pôr-me algumas roupas para coser e emendar. Temos de aproveitar, porque assim sempre é mais algum dinheiro que entra."

"Mas não te deves esforçar muito, mãe. Sabes que te faz mal. Eu devia arranjar um part-time para..."

"Não! Tu és jovem. Tens de estudar e divertires-te agora. Ainda não está na altura de te preocupares com trabalho." disse Margarida, firmemente. "Quero que aproveites a tua adolescência, filho. E eu estou bem, não te preocupes. Conseguimos sobreviver com o que eu ganho, por isso está descansado."

Longe dali, Liliana saiu da escola e decidiu ir beber um sumo ao café, antes de ir para casa. Entrou no café que se localizava logo à frente da escola. Pediu um sumo de laranja e quando a empregada lho trouxe, viu que Leandro, que estava sentado sozinho numa mesa, lhe estava a acenar. Hesitou, mas acabou por se aproximar lentamente. Normalmente ficava sempre nervosa quando estava muito perto de rapazes.

"Olá. Desculpa estar a acenar-te, mas reconheci-te como sendo da minha turma. És do 12ª D, não és?" perguntou Leandro.

"Ah, sim. Sou."

"Eu chamo-me Leandro. E não prestei atenção ao teu nome na aula. Desculpa."

"Ah, chamo-me Liliana."

"Liliana é um nome bonito. Posso chamar-te Lili?"

"Lili? Er... acho que sim." respondeu Liliana, hesitante, pois nunca ninguém a tratava por Lili.

"Queres sentar-te aqui comigo? Não nos conhecemos, mas pareces simpática."

Liliana acabou por acenar afirmativamente e sentou-se. Bebeu um gole do seu sumo e olhou para Leandro, que lhe sorria.

"Estás muito nervosa. Eu não mordo." disse ele.

"Desculpa, é que eu sou tímida por natureza. Principalmente com rapazes." admitiu Liliana.

"Ah, estou a perceber. Mas não tens de estar assim comigo. Não vou tentar beijar-te, seduzir-te ou o que quer que seja. Achei apenas que podíamos ser amigos." disse Leandro. "Não tenho amigos na escola, porque me mudei para a cidade há pouco tempo e não conheço praticamente ninguém. Vim para cá porque o meu pai arranjou emprego aqui."

"Estou a perceber. Pareces simpático também, mas não sei se eu seria grande amiga. Sou demasiado desinteressante e tímida."

"Não te subestimes. Pareces ser interessante, mas não te soltas muito. Por isso, cá estou eu para te fazer falar e te divertir." disse Leandro. "E mais vale uma pessoa ser tímida do que convencida. Então, do que é que gostas?"

"Eu? Hum... de ler. E gostava de ser actriz, mas nunca vai acontecer."

"Por seres tímida? Isso é uma estupidez. Ouvi dizer que a escola tem um núcleo de teatro amador. Estás lá inscrita?"

Liliana abanou rapidamente a cabeça, em sinal negativo.

"Porque não?"

"Porque já disse que sou tímida. Só de pensar que depois tinha de actuar à frente de imensa gente, dá-me arrepios."

"Estou a ver. Mas não podes largar assim o teu sonho, se realmente gostavas de ser actriz. Proponho que nos inscrevamos os dois no clube de teatro. Há-de ser divertido. Aceitas?"

Liliana hesitou. Já tinha visto algumas peças representadas pelo clube de teatro e tinha gostado muito, mas daí a ser ela a pisar o palco, era algo bastante diferente. Leandro não esperou que ela respondesse.

"Aceito o teu silêncio como um sim. Vamos divertir-nos, podes seguir com o teu sonho e pode ser que alguma peça tenha algo musical. Eu quero seguir a área da música."

Enquanto isso, Elisa tinha chegado à florista onde trabalhava e apressara-se a colocar um avental verde, que era parte essencial da farda. A sua patroa, Eugénia, aproximou-se.

"Hoje chegaste mesmo em cima da hora." disse ela, olhando para Elisa. "O que se passou?"

"Começaram as aulas." respondeu Elisa. "E a meio do caminho encontrei um amigo que não via há algum tempo e fiquei a conversar. Mas não cheguei atrasada."

Eugénia suspirou. Bem que lhe apetecia ralhar um pouco com alguém, mas como Elisa não tinha efectivamente chegado atrasada, não tinha desculpa nenhuma para ralhar com ela.

"Vai ajudar a Maria Papoila a fazer aqueles arranjos para a dona Florência. Agora anda toda contente com o marido. Dantes davam-se mal, mas resolveram as coisas e até andam a passear por todo o lado. E eu aqui encalhada! Raios partam!" exclamou Eugénia.

Elisa, conhecendo o temperamento da patroa, apressou-se a ir para ao pé da colega Maria Papoila, uma mulher de quarenta anos e cabelo castanho e começaram a fazer os arranjos. Eugénia foi ter com elas pouco depois.

"E já me esquecia, precisamos de um ramo de rosas e gerberas para o senhor Tiago, que vai levar as flores à mãe, a dona Virginia Meireles, aquela maluca que foi presa por ser uma assassina em série. Eu não lhe levava flores nenhumas, se estivesse no lugar dele, mas enfim... ao trabalho, molengas!"

No dia seguinte, quando Elisa chegou à sala de aula, encontrou Liliana e Leandro a conversar. Liliana apresentou-o e ele falou-lhe do clube de teatro.

"Conseguiste convencer a Liliana a participar no clube de teatro? Deve ser milagre! Eu há imenso tempo que tento fazer isso e nunca a consigo convencer." disse Elisa.

"Pois, mas tu não vais comigo e ele vai." disse Liliana. "Sinto-me pelo menos um bocadinho nervosa se lá estiver alguém que eu conheça."

"Percebo, Liliana. Mas vai correr tudo bem. E quando estrearem uma peça, eu vou lá estar para vos ver." disse Elisa, sorrindo.

As aulas começaram e nesse dia, com as apresentações terminadas, os alunos tiveram de prestar atenção às aulas. Ou pelo menos, alguns prestaram atenção. Regina ia tomando notas, enquanto os rapazes ao pé de si estavam mais interessados em tentar olhar-lhe para o decote ou as pernas.

Bruno ia olhando para fora de janela, para o relógio e ocasionalmente passava o olhar pelos restantes alunos, achando-os bastante enfadonhos. Pousou o seu olhar em Amanda, que quando viu que ele estava a olhar para ela, lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo. Bruno achou-a parva e de seguida, Leandro olhou para trás e os dois cruzaram olhares. Bruno apressou-se a virar a cara.

Elisa tinha deixado a máquina fotográfica em casa nesse dia, pois iam tirar aula de educação física e como era uma aula de uma hora e meia, estava já a prevenir-se de que não seria só apresentação.

Quando chegou a altura da aula de educação física, todos se dirigiram ao ginásio. O professor Martim Bastos recebeu-os, fizeram a apresentação e depois preencheram as fichas da caderneta.

"Como temos ainda tempo, espero que tenham trazido os vossos equipamentos, porque vamos fazer algum exercício físico básico." disse ele.

"Eu não trouxe nada. Pensei que fossemos só fazer a apresentação." disse Amanda.

"Quem não trouxe, pede à auxiliar do ginásio para arranjar uns calções ou calças de desporto. Mas lembrem-se que eu aprecio muito a responsabilidade e não gosto que se tentem esquivar às minhas aulas, esquecendo-se do vosso próprio equipamento." disse o professor. "Podem ir mudar de roupa. E você, menina Regina, espero que tenha roupas decentes para praticar desporto. Não quero nada decotado na minha aula. Quero os alunos concentrados no exercício físico que fazemos aqui e não noutras coisas."

Regina encolheu os ombros e a turma separou-se, indo as raparigas para um balneário e os rapazes para outro. Quando chegaram ao seu balneário, os rapazes começaram a mudar de roupa para t-shirts confortáveis para a prática de desporto e alguns vestiram calções. Bruno olhou, desagradado, para Leandro.

"Então Bruno, despacha-te, senão ainda levas uma reprimenda do professor." disse Ricardo, que estava a vestir uns calções azuis. "Já sabes que ele é exigente."

"Eu não me vou despir e vestir à frente dele." disse Bruno, olhando para Leandro.

Bruno não fez qualquer menção de falar mais baixo, pelo que todos os outros rapazes o ouviram. Ivo franziu o sobrolho, sem perceber, mas manteve-se calado. Por seu lado, Leandro deu um passo na direcção de Bruno.

"Desculpa lá, mas há algum problema?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, há. Tu. És gay, vê-se bem. E estás aqui à espera de nos ver nus. Eu sei bem que é assim. Nem sequer vou tomar banho aqui nos balneários. De certeza que nos vais ficar a espiar, seu tarado." disse Bruno, encarando Leandro.

Alguns dos outros alunos ficaram silenciosos, outros expressaram alguma concordância com o que Bruno estava a dizer.

"Sim, sou gay e daí? Achas que sou menos que tu? Que valho menos? Pois estás enganado. E não sou nenhum tarado. Nem sequer estava a olhar para ti, nem para nenhum de vocês, ouviram? És apenas um estúpido preconceituoso."

"Não quero ter-te por perto, a expiar-me. Dizes que não estavas a olhar, mas eu sei lá se isso era verdade ou não."

"Sabes uma coisa? O problema não sou eu. És tu. Tu é que não me pareces muito seguro da tua própria sexualidade, senão não fazias tanto alarido, nem a minha presença te incomodava. O mesmo se aplica a todos os que tenham a mesma ideia que ele."

Leandro virou costas e saiu do balneário, pois já tinha o equipamento vestido. Bruno ficou primeiro pálido e depois vermelho de fúria.

"Como é que ele se atreve?" perguntou ele, furioso.

"A culpa foi toda tua." disse Ricardo, abanando a cabeça. "Foste parvo e ele deu-te a resposta que merecias."

"Com esses preconceitos todos, não chegas a lado nenhum." disse Ivo, saindo de seguida do balneário.

A discussão estava longe de o envolver de qualquer maneira, pois era-lhe indiferente se Leandro era gay ou não, mas sendo Bruno preconceituoso, Ivo preocupava-se pois, mais tarde ou mais cedo, Bruno poderia insultá-lo por causa da cor da sua pele.

"Agora, despacha-te para irmos para a aula." disse Ricardo. "E pensa duas vezes antes de abrires a boca, Bruno."

"Devias estar do meu lado! Eu é que sou teu amigo e não aquele estúpido."

"Eu estou do lado da razão. Sou teu amigo, mas não é por isso que deixo de ver o que está certo ou errado." disse Ricardo.

Ricardo saiu do balneário e Bruno mudou de roupa rapidamente.

"_Aquele estúpido ainda vai pagar por isto!" pensou ele. "Respondeu-me mal e ainda pôs os outros do lado dele! Argh! Não, isto não fica assim, garanto."_

Enquanto no balneário dos rapazes se dava a discussão entre Leandro e Bruno, no balneário das raparigas, iniciava-se também uma discussão, entre Amanda e Regina. Regina, enquanto vestia um top menos revelador do que o habitual, disse a todas as outras raparigas que era a mais bonita de todas elas. Amanda não gostou.

"Desculpa? Mais bonita uma ova!" exclamou ela, encarando Regina. "Tu andas é com tudo à mostra. Assim qualquer uma pode ser popular, até a mosca morta da Liliana."

Liliana bufou, aborrecida. Já se estava a cansar da maneira como Amanda se referia a ela, como se não tivesse qualquer tipo de importância ou personalidade.

"Isso é inveja, querida." disse Regina. "Tu podes pensar que és bonita e não és feia de todo, verdade seja dita, mas eu sou mais bonita."

"Sabes o que é que és? És uma desavergonhada! Andas aí com essas roupas nojentas, a mostrar as pernas, o peito e tudo mais. Entretanto ainda apareces aqui nua."

"Não sejas idiota. Eu gosto de chamar a atenção, é verdade. E o que é bonito, é para se ver. Eu tenho de atrair a atenção dos rapazes. No futuro, vou precisar disso para a minha profissão."

"Ah, então peço desculpa. Vestes-te assim para a tua profissão." disse Amanda, de modo sarcástico. "Lamento. Não sabia. Podias ter-me dito que querias ser prostituta, que eu assim tinha entendido logo."

Regina bufou de raiva e no momento seguinte, atirou-se a Amanda. Amanda gritou, sendo lançada ao chão. Regina começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos, enquanto Amanda gritava e tentava esbofeteá-la. Algumas das outras raparigas, incluindo Elisa, tentaram afastá-las.

"Força Regina. Dá-lhe." murmurou Liliana, quase sorrindo.

As raparigas conseguiram tirar Regina de cima de Amanda, que se afastou.

"Sua selvagem!" gritou Amanda.

"Se voltas a insultar-me, levas algumas estaladas até aprenderes a estar de boca fechada. Eu faço o que quiser da minha vida e não, não vou ser nenhuma prostituta. Mas se fosse, não tinhas nada a ver com isso."

Regina saiu do balneário, seguida por algumas das colegas, incluindo Liliana. Elisa aproximou-se de Amanda.

"Tu estás bem?"

"Sim, estou. Mas aquela estúpida e selvagem arrancou-me alguns cabelos. Agora tenho de ir outra vez à cabeleireira." queixou-se Amanda. "Mas eu não disse nada que as outras pessoas não estivessem já a pensar."

"É melhor irmos para a aula." disse Elisa. "Anda."

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. As personagens estão apresentadas, as confusões já começaram e muito mais está para vir. Até ao próximo capítulo.**


	2. Amigos e Inimigos

**Capítulo 2: Amigos e Inimigos**

Amanda e Elisa encaminharam-se para dentro do ginásio e poucos segundos depois, já todos os alunos lá estavam reunidos. Regina e Amanda trocaram olhares raivosos. Bruno lançou um olhar gelado a Leandro, que não reagiu.

"Vamos começar pelo aquecimento. Vão correr três voltas à volta do ginásio. Comecem."

Os alunos assim fizeram. Ao fim das três voltas, pararam à frente do professor.

"Muito bem. Agora vão correr durante cinco minutos e ver quantas voltas completas conseguem dar ao ginásio, nesse espaço de tempo. Primeiro os rapazes, depois as raparigas. Enquanto os rapazes correm, as raparigas ficam a contar as voltas e depois é ao contrário. Vá, agora as raparigas escolhem um rapaz, para contarem as voltas dele e depois ele conta as vossas."

Liliana apressou-se a escolher Leandro, enquanto Amanda escolhia Ricardo. Elisa acabou por ficar com Bruno e Regina com Ivo. Os restantes alunos escolheram os seus pares também. De seguida, os rapazes puseram-se a postos para correr. Leandro e Bruno trocaram um olhar de desafio.

"Podem começar!" gritou o professor, apertando um botão do seu cronómetro.

Os rapazes começaram a correr e segundos depois, deu para perceber que Leandro e Bruno já se começavam a afastar dos outros, correndo rapidamente.

"_Agora estão os dois a competir. A correr aquela velocidade, só se vão cansar mais depressa." pensou Ivo._

"Ena, o Leandro está a correr muito depressa." disse Liliana, sorrindo.

"Vá Ricardo, mexe-te!" exclamou Amanda. "Tu és o melhor!"

Quatro minutos depois, Leandro e Bruno já levavam uma volta e meia de avanço sobre os outros, mas pareciam ambos bastante cansados, mas sem querem desistir, querendo mostrar que eram melhor que o outro. Ao correrem mais um pouco, Bruno tropeçou e caiu no chão. Leandro hesitou, mas de seguida parou de correr e aproximou-se do colega, estendendo-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se.

"Não preciso da tua ajuda." disse Bruno, azedo, levantando-se sozinho. "Não preciso de ti para nada."

Bruno começou a correr novamente e Leandro foi logo atrás dele. Pouco depois, o professor mandou os alunos pararem de correr e ambos ficaram com o mesmo número de voltas.

"Aquele rapaz foi um bocado indelicado. O Leandro estava só a tentar ajudar." comentou Liliana.

"Se tivesse sido eu, não parava para o ajudar." disse Regina. "Continuava a correr e assim tinha mais voltas. E Amanda, se caíres, não te preocupes que eu não te ajudo e se puder, ainda te passo por cima."

Amanda soltou uma gargalhada.

"Isso querias tu, maluca. Nem vais conseguir acompanhar-me, quanto mais passares-me por cima se eu cair."

Pouco depois, as raparigas tomaram as suas posições e o professor mandou-as correr, enquanto os rapazes contavam as voltas. O olhar de Ricardo ficou preso na graciosidade com que Elisa corria e por momentos deixou de prestar atenção a Amanda, a quem devia estar a contar o número de voltas.

Amanda e Regina, tal como Leandro e Bruno antes delas, tinham-se afastado do restante grupo, correndo mais rápido que as outras raparigas. Mas apesar de Regina tentar correr o máximo que podia, Amanda era claramente mais rápida e quando o professor mandou as raparigas pararem de correr, Amanda levava mais de meia volta de avanço.

"Aha, eu sou melhor que tu." disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente a Regina.

Regina estava ofegante e logo de seguida, começou a sentir-se mal, encostando-se à parede para respirar. Alguns dos colegas aproximaram-se dela e o professor também.

"Estás bem?" perguntou o professor.

"Eu... estou só um pouco mal disposta." respondeu Regina.

"Ela esforçou-se muito para correr. Devias ter corrido mais devagar." disse Liliana.

"Não era melhor ela ir à enfermaria?" sugeriu Ivo.

"É melhor. Quem é que a pode levar lá?" perguntou o professor.

Leandro ofereceu-se de imediato e ele e Regina saíram do ginásio. Começaram a percorrer o caminho que os levaria à enfermaria, com Leandro a agarrar Regina, não fosse ela ter alguma tontura e cair.

"Espera. Vamos parar aqui." pediu Regina. "Se eu respirar ar puro, fico bem. Não preciso de ir à enfermaria."

"Tens a certeza?" perguntou Leandro.

"Sim." respondeu Regina, respirando fundo. "Já vou ficar bem. Bolas, acabei por perder a corrida..."

"Estavas a competir com a... Amanda, acho que é o nome da outra rapariga. Não te devias ter esforçado para além dos teus limites."

"Eu sei, mas queria vencê-la na corrida. Disse mal de mim, aquela estúpida."

"Sei o que isso é." disse Leandro, abanando a cabeça. "Mas é melhor ignorá-la. Sê superior a ela e mostra-lhe que os seus insultos não te atingem."

Regina ficou calada durante alguns segundos, respirando fundo.

"Tens razão. Obrigada. Como é que te chamas?"

"Leandro. E tu és a Regina. Fiquei logo a saber no primeiro dia de aulas. É difícil não reparar em ti."

Regina soltou uma gargalhada. Agora já estava a sentir-se melhor.

"Acho que vamos dar-nos bem, Leandro. Aliás, eu dou-me sempre bem com os rapazes." disse Regina, sorrindo.

Quando Leandro e Regina voltaram ao ginásio, já a aula de educação física estava no fim. O professor dispensou os alunos e apenas Ricardo e Bruno ficaram a falar com ele.

"Ah, claro, sobre a equipa de futebol." disse o professor, pensativo. "Vou anunciar às minhas turmas sobre isso e falar com os outros professores também, para falarem com as turmas deles. Podemos fazer uma selecção na sexta-feira, por exemplo. Têm aulas de tarde?"

"Não, sexta de tarde estamos livre." respondeu Ricardo.

"Óptimo. Em principio, vais ser o capitão outra vez, Ricardo. Só que temos de escolher novos membros para a equipa porque alguns se foram embora ou porque foram para a universidade ou porque mudaram de escola ou decidiram deixar de estudar."

"Então a selecção fica marcada para sexta-feira à tarde." disse Ricardo.

Quando Ricardo e Bruno voltaram ao balneário masculino, já quase todos os rapazes da sua turma tinham saído, incluindo Leandro e Ivo.

"Ainda bem que o gay já não está cá." disse Bruno.

"Bruno..."

"Ok. Foi só um desabafo. Já não posso dizer nada. Irra!"

Bruno mudou rapidamente de roupa, enquanto pensava numa maneira de se vingar de Leandro. No balneário feminino, Amanda e Regina não trocaram uma única palavra, mas também não se insultaram uma à outra.

As restantes aulas passaram rapidamente e à saída de uma das aulas, quando iam a passar pela porta, Elisa e Ricardo chocaram um com o outro.

"Desculpa." disse Ricardo.

"Ah, não tem problema. A culpa também foi minha." disse Elisa.

Amanda surgiu logo de seguida, agarrando o braço de Ricardo.

"Estás bem, Ricardo? Magoaste-te?" perguntou ela, preocupada.

"Não, foi só um encontrão. Tenho de ir. Até amanhã."

Ricardo conseguiu livrar-se de Amanda e sair porta fora. Amanda suspirou e Elisa olhou para ela.

"Tu gostas dele?" perguntou Elisa.

"Nota-se muito? Ele é tão giro! E é popular. Sabes que no ano passado ele foi o capitão da equipa de futebol? Eu fiquei logo apanhada por ele, mas ele esquiva-se às raparigas todas. Mas eu hei-de conquistá-lo!"

"Tens a certeza que ele está interessado em raparigas? Se se esquiva a todas..."

"É uma força de expressão. Ele até namorou uma qualquer no ano passado, mas depois terminaram. Acho que ele não quer relacionamentos sérios." disse Amanda. "Mas eu vou fazer com que ele mude de ideias. Vai ficar comigo."

"Vai ser precisa sorte." disse Liliana, que se tinha aproximado das outras duas.

"Sorte é para os falhados, Laurentina. Eu vou conquistá-lo com o meu poder de sedução e a minha beleza!"

"Eu chamo-me Liliana. Liliana! Não é Laurentina." disse Liliana, aborrecida.

"Ou isso. Bem, tenho de ir. Tenho de passar na cabeleireira para me arranjar o cabelo, já que aquela estúpida da Regina mo puxou. Até amanhã."

Amanda afastou-se, enquanto Elisa e Liliana lhe acenavam. Quando já estava fora de vista, Liliana olhou para a amiga.

"Não gosto da Amanda. É mesmo parva." disse Liliana.

"Ena, tu, a falares mal de alguém, Liliana? Nem parece teu."

"Ela aborrece-me." disse Liliana. "Já viste que me trata por mosca morta e nem sequer acerta no meu nome?"

"Oh, é só a personalidade dela. No fundo, não é má pessoa."

"Só se for lá mesmo no fundo."

Entretanto, Elisa e Liliana foram-se embora, enquanto a auxiliar Delfina andava a limpar o corredor e a resmungar com os seus botões.

"Badolhocos! São todos uns badalhocos. E sinto aqui o cheiro de fumo de tabaco. Eles sabem que não podem fumar dentro do edifício. Marginais! Deviam ser todos presos. E condenados à cadeira eléctrica! Quando eu era jovem não era assim, ai não, não era." resmungou ela.

Pouco depois, o director da escola, Américo Europa, surgiu de um corredor e Delfina apressou-se, a sorrir falsamente.

"Boa tarde, senhor director." disse ela.

"Olá, dona Delfina. Então, como é que isto está a correr? Alguém causou conflitos?"

"Que eu saiba, ainda não. Mas andaram aqui a fumar. Não vi quem foi, mas sente-se o cheiro. Eu tenho um olfacto muito bom. Sou melhor que um perdigueiro. Noutra vida, devo ter sido um cão de caça."

"Pois, isso é muito interessante." disse o director, referindo-se ao facto do fumo e não do olfacto de Delfina. "Eu vou averiguar. Devíamos era instalar aqui câmaras para vigiar os alunos, mas o Ministério não deixa. Só mesmo no polivalente."

"São todos uns incompetentes, esse pessoal do ministério. Devia ser o senhor director a mandar lá. Aí é que tudo se endireitava."

O director pareceu mais pomposo do que o costume, com aquele elogio.

"Obrigado dona Delfina. A senhora é que me entende. Ah, se fosse eu a mandar, isto andava para a frente. E se não andasse, podiam mandar-me ovos e tomates e ainda aproveitava para fazer omeletas e saladas. Bom, continue com o bom trabalho."

O director afastou-se e pouco depois Delfina estava novamente a resmungar com os seus botões.

Entretanto, Elisa apressou-se a chegar ao seu trabalho. A sua patroa estava a resmungar com a outra empregada, Maria Papoila.

"Eu não disse que era para ser um ramo com cinco rosas? Disse ou não disse?" perguntou Eugénia, zangada.

"Disse, mas..."

"Mas nada! Cinco são cinco e não quatro!"

"Mas o arranjo ficava bem com quatro. Com cinco ficava esquisito."

"Eu é que mando! Não quero saber se acha que ficava bem ou mal. Se eu digo para você fazer assim, faz e mais nada! Vá fazer a porcaria do arranjo como eu mandei, já!"

Maria Papoila não disse mais nada e virou costas, indo tratar do arranjo de flores. Elisa apressou-se a vestir o avental verde que constituía a sua farda e de seguida Eugénia, mal-humorada como sempre, deu-lhe instruções, que Elisa se apressou a cumprir.

Pouco depois, Ricardo entrou na florista, olhando à sua volta. Aproximou-se do balcão e sorriu ao reconhecer Elisa.

"Olá. Outra vez." disse ele.

Elisa levantou os olhos do arranjo que estava a começar a fazer e ficou surpreendida ao ver Ricardo ali.

"Ah, olá. Não estava à espera de te ver aqui." disse ela.

"Moro aqui perto e quando ia a caminho de casa, a minha mãe ligou-me e pediu-me para comprar uma planta. Ela gosta de plantas e na semana passada morreu uma planta que ela gostava muito, por isso agora quer outra." explicou Ricardo. "Podes ajudar-me a escolher uma planta?"

"Claro que sim. Temos várias. Eu mostro-te e depois escolhes a que gostares mais."

Ricardo acenou afirmativamente e Elisa mostrou-lhe as várias plantas que tinham na loja, até que Ricardo escolheu um antúrio. Pagou e Elisa pôs o antúrio num saco.

"Aqui tens." disse Elisa. "Espero que a tua mãe goste."

"Vai gostar com certeza. Obrigado pela ajuda na escolha. És muito simpática, Elisa. Até amanhã."

Ricardo acenou e foi-se embora, levando o antúrio, enquanto Elisa sorria.

"_Ele é que é mesmo muito simpático." pensou Elisa. "E querido. Dá para perceber porque é que a Amanda gosta dele."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Ivo foi o primeiro a chegar à sala de aula e sentou-se a um canto, na fila do fundo, como era costume. Pouco depois, chegaram Elisa e Liliana, que se sentaram numa das filas da frente e começaram a conversar.

"Olha, ali está aquele rapaz outra vez. Está sempre sozinho." murmurou Liliana. "Se calhar não tem amigos."

"Isso é um pouco deprimente." disse Elisa. "Devíamos abordá-lo."

"Não sei se é boa ideia. Se calhar ele não quer falar connosco."

"Ah, mas eu tenho uma ideia, que até vai parecer só um pedido comum. Espero que ele não se lembre que a minha máquina dá para ser programada para tirar fotos."

Elisa levantou-se. Nesse dia trazia a sua máquina fotográfica. Aproximou-se rapidamente de Ivo.

"Olá Ivo. Ainda não falámos, mas tanto que ouvimos apresentações e chamadas que fixei o teu nome. Queria pedir-te um favor."

"Que favor?" perguntou Ivo, surpreendido.

Praticamente ninguém tinha falado com ele desde que as aulas tinham começado e Ivo não fazia nada para os encorajar, pelo que alguém vir até ele e falar com ele, constituía uma surpresa.

"Preciso que me tires uma foto. A mim e à minha amiga. Ah e não sei se sabes o meu nome. Chamo-me Elisa e a minha amiga é a Liliana."

Elisa passou a máquina para as mãos de Ivo.

"Tens só de focar e carregares nesse botão aí em cima."

Elisa puxou Liliana e as duas ficaram perto da mesa do professor. Ivo tirou a fotografia e depois devolveu a máquina a Elisa.

"Obrigada. Já agora, almoças cá na escola?"

"Ah... sim, vou almoçar no refeitório." respondeu Ivo.

"Óptimo. Eu e a Liliana também. Então, vamos almoçar todos juntos."

Elisa virou costas antes que Ivo pudesse recusar e ela e Liliana voltaram a sentar-se.

"Vês, assim quebrou-se o gelo e pareceu tudo natural." sussurrou Elisa, sorrindo.

"És mesmo esperta, Elisa."

Alguns minutos depois, os restantes colegas de turma começaram a chegar. Amanda apressou-se a sentar-se ao lado de Ricardo, mandando Bruno sentar-se noutro lado.

"Está um dia bonito, não está?" perguntou Amanda.

"Ah, sim, muito." respondeu Ricardo, de modo vago.

No ano passado, Amanda já andara atrás dele e, apesar de não achar que ela era uma companhia desagradável, também não estava minimamente interessado nela. O seu olhar acabou por pousar em Elisa, que estava a rir-se com algo que Liliana tinha dito.

"_Ela tem um riso bonito. E é bastante simpática." pensou ele._

Regina tinha-se sentado ao lado de Leandro. Continuava a vestir roupas reveladoras, como era hábito. Desde o dia anterior, depois da cena do ginásio, os dois tinham conversado e estavam a tornar-se amigos.

"Não me consigo conformar. Tu és um querido e eu adorava dormir contigo, palavra de honra. E no final, não estás interessado em mim. Não estou acostumada a ser rejeitada." disse Regina, abanando a cabeça.

Leandro riu-se.

"Pois, mas realmente comigo não vais ter hipóteses nenhumas. Mas se te serve de consolação, apesar de ser gay, posso dizer-te que tu me chamaste a atenção na mesma."

Regina pareceu mais satisfeita, enquanto Bruno lançou olhares a ela e a Leandro.

"_Já tenho tudo planeado. Aquele estúpido vai arrepender-se de me ter enfrentado. Vai ver o que é bom para a tosse." pensou Bruno._

A aula começou pouco depois. A uma aula seguiu-se rapidamente outra. Por volta das cinco e meia da tarde, a turma estava a ter outra aula, enquanto a maioria dos alunos da escola já tinha saído. A auxiliar Delfina estava a arrumar os livros de ponto, quando viu chegar a sua colega Linda, acompanhada do seu filho Tomás, de seis anos.

"_Esta badalhoca tem cá uma lata." pensou Delfina. "Traz para aqui o filho, como se isto fosse alguma cresce. E ainda tira uns minutos para o ir buscar à escola. E o director deixa! Não percebo porquê, mas ele abriu esta excepção para a Linda. Se fosse eu a mandar, despedia-a. A mim o director não me abre excepções."_

Enquanto Delfina pensava mal da colega, Linda sentou o filho numa cadeira perto da área onde as auxiliares tratavam dos livros e de ponto e outra papelada.

"Agora tens de ficar aqui queitinho." disse Linda, dando uma caneta e uma folha ao filho. "Faz um desenho."

"Está bem, mãe." disse Tomás, encolhendo os ombros.

Linda sabia que com seis anos o filho já não ligava muito a desenhos, mas não havia grande coisa que pudesse fazer ali. Já era uma sorte o director ter aberto uma excepção para ela poder trazer o filho para ali.

"_Foi muito compreensivo. Ainda bem. Não teria onde deixar o Tomás e só saio às seis e meia." pensou Linda. "É muito difícil ser mãe solteira e ter de tratar de tudo sozinha. Mas tenho de ser forte, pelo meu filho."_

Quando as aulas da turma 12º D terminaram, já eram seis e meia da tarde e o céu já estava quase completamente escuro.

Ivo estava satisfeito pois tinha-se sentido bem com alguns dos colegas da turma. Tinha almoçado com Elisa, Liliana, Regina e Leandro e tinha sido divertido. Os outros tinham falado imenso, até Liliana, e Ivo tinha-se sentido à vontade com eles.

"_Talvez deva tentar ser mais amigo deles. Não parecem nada preconceituosos e não se importaram por eu não ser branco. Se calhar agora sou eu que estou a ser parvo. Tenho de aproveitar para fazer amigos. Não quero ficar sozinho para sempre." pensou ele, enquanto caminhava._

Bruno, por seu lado, tinha saído disparado da sala de aula. Nesse dia trazia roupas negras. Correu para fora da escola, onde se encontrou com outros dois rapazes, altos e de estatura maciça.

"Pessoal, vamos lá preparar-nos. Aquele estúpido vai ver que não se devia ter metido comigo." disse Bruno.

Os outros dois rapazes riram estupidamente. Os três ficaram à espera, até que Bruno viu Leandro a sair da escola. Tinha visto qual o caminho que ele tomava para ir para casa, no dia anterior e tinha traçado um plano. Bruno e os dois outros rapazes entraram num beco que havia ali perto e puseram na cara máscaras negras, para lhe esconderem o rosto. Bruno escondeu a sua mochila numa ponta do beco.

"Já sabem, vamos fazer isto parecer um assalto. E eu não falo, para ele não me reconhecer a voz. De qualquer maneira, vamos dar-lhe uma tareia."

Os dois rapazes acenaram afirmativamente e aguardaram. Leandro caminhou lentamente, pensativo. Ia sozinho e nada preocupado, apesar de já ser praticamente de noite. Quando passou pelo beco, os dois rapazes que estavam com Bruno puxaram-no para lá. Um deles agarrou-lhe os braços e o outro tapou-lhe a boca.

"Rapazinho, queremos dinheiro. Pára quieto, senão é pior para ti." disse um dos rapazes.

Bruno tirou a mochila a Leandro e abriu-a, encontrando lá a carteira dele. Sorriu maldosamente ao ver que o seu plano estava a ser bem sucedido. Leandro não parecia estar a reconhecê-lo, mas estava tolhido de medo.

"Ah, ok, já temos a carteira." disse o outro rapaz. "Que comece a festa, então."

O rapaz que estava a agarrar os braços de Leandro usou a sua força e atirou-o ao chão. De seguida, os dois rapazes começaram a dar pontapés a Leandro. Bruno ajudou, dando alguns pontapés, mas depois parou, ficando a olhar para Leandro a contorcer-se e a gemer de dor.

"Toma lá!" gritou um dos rapazes.

Bruno levantou a mão e os dois rapazes pararam. De seguida, Bruno foi buscar a sua mochila e verificou que Leandro nem o tinha visto, pois estava de cara no chão. Depois, os três saíram dali rapidamente. Ao afastarem-se do beco, tiraram as máscaras.

"Está feito. Bom trabalho." disse Bruno, dando de seguida o dinheiro que Leandro tinha na carteira aos dois rapazes. "Vemo-nos depois, pessoal."

Os dois rapazes afastaram-se, contentes com o que tinham feito e por terem lucrado com isso, apesar de terem participado no plano de Bruno, não para ganharem alguma coisa, mas para retribuir um favor a Bruno.

Bruno começou a caminhar, afastando-se também do beco, mas depois acabou por hesitar. Teve um súbito ataque de consciência.

"_Aquele estúpido teve o que merecia... mas será que não lhe batemos demais? É melhor... é melhor eu voltar atrás e ver. Também não quero que ele morra. Não sou nenhum assassino." pensou Bruno._

Acabou por voltar atrás. Pôs a máscara negra na mochila. Se Leandro o visse, era melhor que fosse como Bruno e não como pessoa mascarada, pois Leandro não desconfiava de Bruno. Voltando ao beco, Bruno aproximou-se de Leandro, que gemia. Havia sangue no chão e Leandro parecia bastante mal.

"_Bolas, demos-lhe mesmo tareia a mais. E agora? Tenho de chamar a ambulância. Faço uma chamada anónima e fujo daqui antes que ela chegue." pensou Bruno._

Mas para seu azar, duas velhotas iam a passar na rua nesse momento e viram movimento no beco. Uma das duas viu logo que havia alguém no chão e depois as duas velhotas aproximaram-se.

"O que é isto?" perguntou uma das velhotas.

Bruno foi apanhado de surpresa, mas pensou rápido.

"Vinha a passar e vi este rapaz caído. Ia agora ligar para a ambulância. Parece que foi espancado." disse Bruno.

"Então vá, ligue." disse a outra velhota.

Bruno chamou a ambulância e pouco depois ela chegou. As velhotas insistiram para que ele acompanhasse Leandro, depois de Bruno ter admitido que o conhecia. No hospital, Leandro foi levado para observação e Bruno foi interrogado pela policia, dizendo-lhes o mesmo que dissera à velhota. Não queria, de nenhuma maneira, ser apanhado na sua mentira e ser punido por aquela agressão.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Quando Leandro acordou, na manhã do dia seguinte, estava deitado numa cama de hospital, com o peito ligado e o braço esquerdo ao peito. A sua mãe estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama, à espera que o filho acordasse.

"Mãe?"

"Oh filho!" exclamou a mãe de Leandro. "Como é que te sentes?"

"Não me dói nada. Mas estou confuso... porque é que estou aqui?" perguntou Leandro.

Passados alguns segundos, lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido no beco.

"Tens duas costelas fracturadas e o braço esquerdo partido, mas o médico disse que vais recuperar." disse a mãe de Leandro. "Oh filho, fiquei tão preocupada. Felizmente foi um colega teu que te encontrou e através da escola contactaram-me a mim e ao teu pai."

"Um colega meu é que me encontrou?"

"Sim. Um tal Bruno Bruxelas, da tua turma. Ele chamou a ambulância e tudo." disse a mãe de Leandro. "Estou-lhe muito agradecida."

"_O Bruno ajudou-me?" perguntou-se Leandro, confuso. "Não esperava isso. Pensei que provavelmente me deixava para ali caído, se fosse a passar na rua, mas afinal ajudou-me. Fiz um juízo errado dele."_

Na escola, Bruno contou a Ricardo a sua versão da história. Já que todos saberiam, pelo menos queria ser ele a contar a mentira, parecendo de certa forma um herói. Pouco depois, já toda a turma sabia o que tinha acontecido.

"Coitado do Leandro. A cidade está cada vez mais perigosa." disse Liliana.

"Vá lá que o Bruno o encontrou e chamou a ambulância." disse Regina. "Foi um gesto bom, ele ter chamado a ambulância."

"Estranho. Pensei que o Bruno detestasse o Leandro." disse Ivo, pensativo. "Mas pronto, isso não quer dizer que fosse insensível ao sofrimento dos outros e não o ajudasse de todo."

Ivo, Liliana, Regina e Elisa estavam todos sentados numa das filas da frente da sala e a aula ainda não tinha começado. As meninas tinham conseguido convencer Ivo a não se isolar no fundo da sala e assim ele sentara-se perto delas.

"Acho que devíamos ir ver o Leandro, depois das aulas terminarem." sugeriu Elisa. "Hoje estou de folga, por isso podemos ir todos."

Os outros concordaram de imediato. Ricardo e Bruno, que estavam sentados lado a lado, com Amanda perto deles, estavam a conversar.

"Fizeste bem, meu. Assim é que é." disse Ricardo. "Coitado do Leandro. Já não se pode andar na rua sem se ser agredido para nos roubarem as coisas."

"É verdade. O mundo está violento." disse Bruno. "Pelo menos encontraram a carteira dele e não vai ter de fazer novos documentos."

Depois de se conseguir livrar da polícia e do hospital, Bruno tinha regressado ao beco, limpado as impressões digitais da carteira de Leandro e tinha-a atirado para o beco. Mais tarde, quando a policia voltara para recolher mais dados no local, tinha-a encontrado.

Quando as aulas terminaram, Elisa, Liliana, Regina e Ivo apressaram-se a ir ao hospital e depois de perguntarem na recepção em que quarto estava Leandro, foram até lá. Bateram à porta e uma voz mandou-os entrar. Leandro continuava deitado na cama e a sua mãe estava nesse momento de pé.

"Podemos?" perguntou Elisa.

"Olá pessoal. Entrem." disse Leandro, sorrindo.

Os quatro entraram no quarto.

"São teus amigos, Leandro?" perguntou a mãe.

"Sim, são."

"Ah, então eu vou deixar-vos a sós. Vou comer qualquer coisa. Já volto."

A mãe de Leandro saiu do quarto. Os outros aproximaram-se da cama. Na cara, Leandro tinha apenas o lado esquerdo inchado e de resto estava bem.

"Como é que te sentes, Leandro? Soubemos o que aconteceu e quisemos logo vir visitar-te." disse Liliana.

"Eu agora estou bem. Os médicos deram-me medicamentos e por isso não sinto dores." respondeu Leandro.

"Fogo, deram-te com força." disse Ivo. "Estás todo partido."

"Ivo!" exclamou Regina, dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

Leandro sorriu.

"O Ivo não disse nada de mal. Deram-me mesmo uma tareia valente. Fui apanhado de surpresa e de qualquer maneira, não me ia conseguir defender, porque foram logo três a baterem-me."

"Três? Que horror." disse Elisa. "Essa gente devia ser presa. Se te roubaram o dinheiro, qual era a necessidade de te baterem assim? Malvados."

"Quando é que vais voltar à escola?" perguntou Regina.

"Não sei bem, mas em breve. Mal me consiga mexer convenientemente." respondeu Leandro. "Mas agora estarei limitado durante uns tempos. E os médicos disseram-me que, como vou estar na escola, não posso estar a tomar todos os medicamentos que tomo agora e que devo sentir algumas dores. Mas depois vai tudo passar."

"E quando é que ficas completamente curado?"

"Em três meses, por causa das costelas. O braço vai demorar menos tempo."

"Três meses? Meu Deus, tanto tempo." disse Liliana.

"Se eu apanhasse as pessoas que te fizeram isso, dava cabo delas." disse Ivo.

"Infelizmente, parece que nunca vão ser apanhados." disse Leandro, suspirando. "Mas eu queria saber quem foi, para que pagassem pelo que me fizeram."

O grupo ficou a falar durante algum tempo. Os medicamentos que Leandro estava a tomar faziam-lhe algum sono, mas ele estava determinado em conviver mais um pouco com os seus amigos.

"Eu espantei-me por ter sido o Bruno que te socorreu, chamando a ambulância." disse Regina. "Porque ele não parece gostar muito de ti, Leandro."

"Não gosta mesmo. No outro dia, envolveram-se os dois numa discussão, no balneário." disso Ivo.

"Porquê?" perguntou Elisa, curiosa.

Leandro explicou. Regina, Liliana e Elisa abriram a boca de espanto.

"O quê? Que parvo que ele é." disse Elisa. "O comportamento dele revela uma grande ignorância e falta de respeito."

"Tu és tão boa pessoa, Leando." disse Regina. "Não te deixes afectar pelo que ele disse. Ai, se não fosses gay, não me escapavas, Leandro."

Os outros riram-se, sendo que Leandro tentou não rir muito, para não forçar as costelas, mas Regina era sempre engraçada.

"Pelo menos, acho que se redimiu um pouco, por te ter ajudado." disse Liliana.

"Sim, isso é verdade." concordou Leandro, abanando a cabeça.

"Pois, realmente ajudou o inimigo, digamos, pelo que é um mérito." disse Regina.

"Agora estão a exagerar." disse Ivo. "Então, ele chamou uma ambulância, mais nada. Não salvou o Leandro de nenhum incêndio ou de ser atropelado ou assim. Qualquer pessoa que fosse a passar, podia ter chamado a ambulância. O Bruno não é nenhum herói."

Antes que qualquer um dos outros pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ouviu-se uma batida na porta e depois ela abriu-se. Amanda entrou, seguida de Ricardo e Bruno, que não parecia estar muito contente por estar ali.

"Ah, vocês também aqui estão." disse Ricardo, olhando para os outros. "Bem, soubemos o que te aconteceu Leandro, por isso viemos ver-te."

"Obrigado." agradeceu Leandro.

"Estás com um aspecto horrível, como se tivesses sido atropelado por um camião, duas motas e uma carroça."

"Pois Amanda, que bom. Isso deve animá-lo muito." disse Regina, revirando os olhos.

Amanda lançou-lhe um olhar gelado. Ricardo aproximou-se da cama de Leandro e os dois falaram um pouco.

"Bruno, anda cá. O Leandro quer agradecer-te." disse Ricardo.

Sem grande entusiasmo, Bruno aproximou-se da cama, enquanto os outros olhavam para ele.

"Parece-me que continua o mesmo preconceituoso do costume." pensou Ivo.

"_Que chatice o Ricardo ter insistido para virmos aqui." pensou Amanda. "Preferia ir dar uma volta em vez de vir aqui ao hospital visitar este chato que mal conheço."_

"Bruno, apesar das nossas desavenças, fico-te muito agradecido por teres chamado a ambulância e me teres ajudado." disse Leandro. "Não vou esquecer isso."

"Ah... não foi nada de especial." disse Bruno, um pouco atrapalhado.

"Foi. Então, o Leandro podia ter ficado para ali caído imenso tempo, mas tu ajudaste-o." disse Ricardo. "Não sejas modesto agora, Bruno."

Alguns dos outros soltaram gargalhadas. Bruno tentou sorrir, mas sem grande entusiasmo.

"_Já estou a esticar a corda, ao estar aqui. Tive sorte de não desconfiarem de mim e de eu ter inventado logo uma desculpa para estar ali no beco, mas não posso esperar que resulte sempre." pensou Bruno. "Mas pronto, ao menos o gajo está vivo. É estranho, porque pensei que me ia sentir satisfeito por ele ter pagado por me ter enfrentado, mas vê-lo aqui, na cama de hospital, não me traz qualquer tipo de satisfação."_

Liliana deu um passo em direcção à cama.

"Leandro, então, como é que fica a nossa inscrição no clube de teatro?" perguntou ela.

"Lili, desculpa, mas obviamente que nesta situação não posso inscrever-me. Não posso fazer esforços agora." disse Leandro. "Desculpa."

"Oh... eu compreendo, mas assim não vou conseguir ir para lá, sem ter ninguém conhecido comigo... sem ninguém em que possa confiar e me apoiar, para não ser tão reservada..."

Amanda deu um passo em frente, emproada.

"Não te preocupes, coisinha. Eu inscrevo-me e vou contigo. Há-de ser divertido." disse ela.

Liliana olhou para ela durante uns segundos e depois voltou a sua atenção novamente para Leandro.

"Não tenho ninguém de confiança que vá comigo..."

"Olha lá, não me ouviste, coisa surda? Eu disse que vou contigo." disse Amanda.

Liliana virou-se para encarar a outra. A sua expressão suave e tímida do costume era agora mais rígida.

"Tu? Não quero que vás comigo. Não serves como apoio nenhum."

"O quê? Mal agradecida."

"Eu, mal agradecida? Tu é que és uma malvada! Trocas-me o nome ou não me tratas bem. Não confio nada em ti. Estares presente ainda me ia fazer mais nervosa. Não gosto nada de ti."

Amanda ficou vermelha de fúria e de seguida, deu uma bofetada a Liliana. Os outros soltaram exclamações de surpresa.

**E assim, termina este capítulo. No próximo capítulo teremos a continuação desta cena. Como reagirá a Liliana e os outros? A resposta estará presente no capítulo seguinte. Até lá.**


	3. Profissões para o Futuro

**Capítulo 3: Profissões para o Futuro**

Liliana virou-se para encarar a outra. A sua expressão suave e tímida do costume era agora mais rígida.

"Tu? Não quero que vás comigo. Não serves como apoio nenhum."

"O quê? Mal agradecida."

"Eu, mal agradecida? Tu é que és uma malvada! Trocas-me o nome ou não me tratas bem. Não confio nada em ti. Estares presente ainda me ia fazer mais nervosa. Não gosto nada de ti."

Amanda ficou vermelha de fúria e de seguida, deu uma bofetada a Liliana. Os outros soltaram exclamações de surpresa.

"Tu não me voltas a falar assim, sua mosca morta!" exclamou Amanda.

Liliana soluçou e começou a chorar. Elisa aproximou-se dela, enquanto Amanda começava a sorrir maliciosamente. Não ficou a sorrir durante muito tempo, porque logo de seguida, levou uma bofetada de Regina.

"Ai gostas de dar? Então e de receber, não gostas, sua estúpida?" perguntou Regina.

Amanda deu um passo atrás e depois encarou-a. Preparou-se para uma luta, mas Ricardo pôs-se entre as duas.

"Parem! Estamos num hospital. Não vão lutar aqui. Aliás, não devem lutar de todo." disse ele.

"Tu não viste o que é que esta estúpida fez?" perguntou Regina. "Deu uma bofetada à Liliana. E não há desculpa para isso. Ela não disse nada que fosse mentira. Tu julgas que és acima dos outros, Amanda? Pois não és."

"Vais levar porrada, sua estúpida!" gritou Amanda, tentando passar por Ricardo.

"Amanda, é melhor ires-te embora." disse Elisa, de modo sério. "Fizeste mal suficiente. Nunca me fizeste mal a mim, mas não admito que batas na minha amiga."

Amanda bufou de raiva.

"Vamos embora." disse Ricardo e depois virou-se para Leandro. "Desculpa pela confusão."

Ricardo levou Amanda dali e Bruno seguiu-os rapidamente. Ivo fechou a porta atrás deles, enquanto Regina se virava para Liliana.

"Estás bem, querida?" perguntou ela.

"Estou. Obrigada." respondeu Liliana, limpando as lágrimas com um lenço que Elisa lhe tinha estendido.

"A Amanda foi muito parva e não te devia ter batido." disse Leandro.

"Mas tu disseste-lhe das boas. Fizeste bem." disse Ivo, sorrindo. "Estava a precisar de ouvir o que disseste. E o que tu disseste também, Regina."

"Comigo ela não se mete. Eu não fico calada. Ai não fico, não." disse Regina.

"A Amanda teve uma atitude deplorável. Não estava à espera." disse Elisa. "Nunca me fez mal, mas já comecei a não gostar muito dela."

"Sê forte, Lili." pediu Leandro. "Esquece a Amanda e foca-te então no teatro. Tu hás-de conseguir ultrapassar o nervosismo a timidez, vais ver."

"Olha, está decidido, eu inscrevo-me contigo no clube de teatro." disse Regina, sorrindo a Liliana. "O que achas?"

Liliana sorriu timidamente.

"A sério? Contigo, ia gostar e já não ia ficar tão nervosa." disse ela.

"Óptimo. Sabes, eu até quero seguir uma profissão ligada à representação, por isso a experiência há-de ser boa." disse Regina.

"Se eu tivesse tempo, também me inscrevia nalguma coisa." disse Elisa. "Mas com o meu trabalho depois das aulas, não dá. E tu, Ivo, vais inscrever-te nalguma coisa?"

"Eu? Bem, eu gosto de desporto e já ouvi falar que vão formar uma equipa de futebol para competições inter-escolas, mas... acho melhor não me inscrever."

"Porquê?"

"Não me iam escolher para fazer parte da equipa, de qualquer maneira."

"Mas porque é que dizes isso? Não jogas bem?"

"Eu acho que jogo bem." respondeu Ivo. "Mas... vocês sabem que as pessoas são preconceituosas. E como eu não sou branco..."

Os outros pareceram surpreendidos por Ivo se estar a rebaixar. Entreolharam-se.

"Mas tu estás à espera que te vão discriminar porque és negro?" perguntou Regina. "O que é que isso tem a ver? Não vão fazer nada disso. O que vai importar é que sejas bom a jogar e mais nada."

"Exactamente. Olha que tu é que estás a criar o preconceito para ti próprio." disse Elisa. "É por isso que te afastas das pessoas, porque tens medo que te descriminem pela tua cor de pele?"

Ivo acenou afirmativamente.

"Oh, Ivo, mas tu és boa pessoa e és simpático e tudo. Ninguém tem razões para te descriminar." disse Liliana.

"E se o fizerem?" perguntou Leandro, olhando para todos. "E se te descriminarem e disserem mal de ti? Ignoras quem te insultar e pronto. Ou então respondes-lhes à letra."

"Não é assim tão fácil..."

"Tu és negro. Ponto. Se te descriminarem só pela tua cor da pele, é porque são ignorantes. Eu também sou descriminado por ser gay, mas sigo em frente. Se gostas de desporto, vai à luta rapaz."

"Eu concordo com o Leandro. O máximo que pode acontecer é que não te escolham para fazeres parte da equipa, mas pelo menos aí ficas descansado, na medida em que pelo menos tentaste." disse Elisa. "Tens histórias complicadas do passado, envolvendo a descriminação pela tua cor de pele?"

"Sim... é por isso que agora não sou tão seguro como já fui. Mas não quero falar disso."

"Tu é que sabes. Mas tenta entrar na equipa. Vá, eu, a Liliana e a Regina até podemos ir ver-te quando for a selecção dos jogadores. Para te apoiarmos. Ou pelo menos, eu vou tentar ir, a não ser que esteja a trabalhar."

Perante o apoio dos amigos, Ivo sorriu.

"Obrigado a todos. Está bem, eu vou tentar."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

A sexta-feira chegou rapidamente. A relação de amizade entre Elisa e Amanda tinha definitivamente azedado, quando no dia seguinte à visita a Leandro, Amanda se aproximara de Elisa.

"Não sei como é que te consegues dar com essa gentinha." disse Amanda. "Dás-te com aquela mosca morta, o gay, o preto e a badalhoca. Tu és melhor que eles. Eu estou disposta a ser a tua melhor amiga, mas tens de deixar de andar com eles. Vamos ignorá-los, como se eles não existissem."

"Desculpa? A Liliana é minha amiga há imenso tempo."

"Ok, pronto, até posso desculpar a mosca morta, mas excluímos os outros por completo."

Elisa ficou bastante aborrecida.

"Eu não vou excluir ninguém. E as pessoas têm nomes e não rótulos, Amanda. Eu gosto da Liliana, da Regina, do Leandro e do Ivo. São boas pessoas e meus amigos. Se tu não gostas, problema teu."

"Então é assim? Pois não vou ser tua amiga, se és amiga deles."

"E eu ralada. Não queres ser minha amiga? Paciência. Eu tenho mais amigos, como podes perceber. Agora tu, já não posso dizer o mesmo."

Elisa virou costas e a partir dessa altura, ela e Amanda tinham deixado de sentir empatia uma pela outra.

Quando chegou sexta-feira à tarde, Regina, Liliana e Elisa foram acompanhar Ivo ao ginásio, para ele prestar provas para fazer parte da equipa de futebol. Elisa só iria trabalhar mais para o final da tarde, pois as provas realizavam-se logo depois do almoço e a turma tinha a tarde livre. Ivo estava nervoso.

"Vai correr tudo bem." assegurou Elisa. "Só tens de ter calma e dares o teu melhor."

"Na teoria até parece fácil, mas não prática não é." disse Ivo. "Mas vou tentar fazer o melhor que conseguir. Se não for suficiente, paciência."

Os quatro entraram no ginásio. O professor Martim Bastos estava lá a anotar os nomes dos candidatos que iam chegando. Ivo foi até ele, enquanto as três raparigas se sentaram nuns bancos perto da parede do ginásio.

Depois, os rapazes foram ao balneário trocar de roupa e quando chegou a hora marcada, todos os candidatos estavam à frente do professor, incluindo Ivo, Ricardo e Bruno.

"Boa tarde a todos. Estão então aqui reunidos para fazerem provas para a nossa equipa de futebol, que irá competir no campeonato inter-escolas. No ano passado, a nossa escola foi a campeã, sendo eu o treinador da equipa e o Ricardo Esteves, aqui presente, o capitão. Espero que este ano tenhamos um óptimo desempenho, como no ano passado." disse o professor. "Para já, só um de vocês está definitivamente qualificado para a equipa. Obviamente que me refiro ao Ricardo, que não precisa de prestar provas."

"Professor, eu quero prestar provas na mesma." disse Ricardo. "Se quero mostrar aos outros que estou em forma e que jogo bem, não posso ficar de lado enquanto eles fazem provas."

O professor sorriu, abanando a cabeça.

"Muito bem dito, Ricardo. Não esperava menos de ti. Vamos então começar."

O professor começou a instruir os alunos nas provas. Começaram com corrida, para avaliar a velocidade de cada um. Houve provas de remates, de roubar a bola ao adversário, de testes de penálties e várias outras provas.

Liliana, Elisa e Regina assistiram a tudo, fascinadas.

"Há alguns que jogam muito bem." disse Liliana. "E o Ivo também se está a sair optimamente."

"Mas o melhor mesmo é o Ricardo." disse Regina. "Bem, ele é mesmo giraço. Se calhar... hum..."

"Regina, é melhor não te aproximares dele. Olha que a Amanda gosta dele e não vai ficar satisfeita." avisou Elisa.

"Ai a Amanda gosta dele? Que maravilha que seria se eu dormisse com ele. A Amanda iria ficar super irritada e isso seria muito divertido."

"Regina... como é que tu podes dormir com tantos rapazes?" perguntou Liliana, timidamente. "Quer dizer, vemos-te sempre com alguém novo... mas não gostas deles e mesmo assim..."

"Sim, não estou apaixonada por nenhum, mas gosto de me divertir. E o sexo é óptimo, Liliana. Vê-se logo que és virgem, mas quando experimentares, não queres outra coisa." disse Regina.

As três amigas olharam novamente para os rapazes, que continuavam a prestar provas. Ricardo olhou na direcção delas e acenou-lhes.

"Olha, está a acenar para nós." disse Liliana.

"Hum... para nós? Espera lá. Eu acho que ele está a acenar para a Elisa e não propriamente para nós as três." disse Regina. "Ora bolas, querem ver que ele está interessado em ti, Elisa? Assim já não posso dormir com ele. Não te fazia isso."

Elisa ficou subitamente atrapalhada.

"O Ricardo? Gostar de mim?" balbuciou ela. "N-não... que ideia..."

Regina sorriu abertamente.

"Ai, ai. Tu estás a ficar muito atrapalhada. Meu Deus! Tu também gostas dele, não gostas?"

Elisa corou um pouco. Liliana e Regina entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

"Parem com isso." disse Elisa. "Eu não gosto dele... quer dizer, não sei se gosto. Ele é simpático e tal, mas quer dizer, nem falamos muito."

"Então, têm obviamente de se conhecer melhor." disse Regina. "E olha que a mim parece-me que ele te quer mesmo conhecer melhor."

Regina soltou outra gargalhada e Elisa tentou concentrar-se nas provas. Algum tempo depois, elas terminaram e os rapazes reuniram-se novamente à frente do professor de educação física.

"Muito bem, já vi o vosso desempenho, já tirei as minhas notas e agora vou avaliar-vos e pensar. Na próxima quarta-feira vou afixar aqui os resultados, por isso depois podem ver se foram aprovados. Para aqueles que passarem, vemo-nos em breve. Para os que não forem aprovados, boa sorte para o próximo ano. Estão dispensados."

Os rapazes encaminharam-se para os balneários. As três amigas ficaram à espera fora do ginásio, para que Ivo saísse. Mas Ricardo saiu primeiro e dirigiu-se a elas.

"Então meninas, não sabia que vinham ver as provas." disse ele. "Mas eu gostei que viessem. E os outros rapazes também."

"Viemos para apoiar o Ivo." disse Liliana.

"Ah, estou a ver. Ele saiu-se bastante bem. Parece-me que deve ter o lugar garantido na equipa." disse Ricardo.

"Olha lá Ricardo, desculpa mas eu sou uma pessoa directa. Estavas a acenar para nós todas há pouco ou era só para a Elisa?" perguntou Regina.

Ricardo ficou um pouco atrapalhado, enquanto Elisa virava a cara, também ela atrapalhada.

"Eu... bem... para todas." respondeu ele.

"A sério? Olha que pareceu-me que era só para a Elisa. E ela ficou interessada. Porque é que vocês não saem juntos e se conhecem melhor? De certeza que se iam dar muito bem."

Ricardo foi apanhado de surpresa e depois olhou para Elisa, que continuava sem olhar para ele e agora estava bastante mais vermelha que o habitual.

"Eu... se ela quiser sair comigo..."

"Isso é um pedido, Ricardo? Vá, dirige-te à Elisa, rapaz. Pergunta-lhe." insistiu Regina.

"Hum... Elisa, queres sair comigo?" perguntou ele.

Elisa respirou fundo e olhou para ele. Continuava um pouco corada.

"Aonde?" perguntou ela.

"Onde quiseres. Podíamos, hoje à noite, ir a um bar que eu conheço. É um lugar sossegado. Tenho a certeza que ias gostar."

"Perfeito. Ela aceita." disse Regina, dando uma pancadinha no braço de Elisa. "Que tal ires buscá-la às nove? Ela diz-te onde mora. Bem, vamos deixá-los sozinhos. Esperamos pelo Ivo noutro lado. Anda Liliana."

Liliana foi arrastada por Regina dali para fora, enquanto um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre Elisa e Ricardo. Ricardo mexeu as mãos, inconfortável.

"A Regina arranjou logo um encontro. Mas tu não pareces muito entusiasmada com isso. Se calhar é melhor cancelarmos..."

"Não." disse Elisa, apressadamente. "Não, não é necessário cancelarmos o encontro. Vou ser sincera. Acho-te um querido, mas não estou apaixonada por ti, nem nada disso. E por vezes sou um bocado tímida. Foi o caso agora. Além de que a Regina me apanhou de surpresa, com a sua intromissão súbita. Mas acho que gostava de te conhecer melhor."

Ricardo sorriu abertamente.

"Eu também, por isso é que te convidei. E iria acabar por fazê-lo, mesmo sem a intromissão da Regina. Acho-te interessante e quero saber mais sobre ti. Mas também não estou apaixonado por ti, porque mal te conheço. Quem sabe, no futuro..."

"Mas e a Amanda? Ela anda sempre atrás de ti."

"Isso é com ela. Eu nunca lhe dei esperanças nenhumas. A personalidade dela não me atrai e, podes até pensar que os rapazes só pensam em sexo, mas não é verdade. Só me iria envolver com alguém que gostasse mesmo. E com a Amanda, não é o caso. Nunca tive nada com ela."

"Então, se é assim, vamos então sair e ir ao bar onde me queres levar. Mas é melhor não me ires buscar a casa. Dizes-me onde é e encontramo-nos lá. Se o meu pai te vê, pode não ficar assim muito satisfeito. Não que ele seja retrógrado, mas preocupa-se muito comigo e quando há rapazes ao barulho, é complicado." disse Elisa, rindo de seguida.

Ricardo explicou a Elisa onde ficava o bar e depois despediram-se, sorrindo um ao outro. Entretanto, Ivo saiu do balneário. Quando ele e Elisa chegaram ao pé de Regina e Liliana, elas bombardearam-no de perguntas.

"Aha! Eu sabia." disse Regina, depois de Elisa lhe ter explicado tudo. "Ele estava interessado em ti. Bolas, menos um com quem posso ter alguma coisa."

Depois, o olhar de Regina pousou sobre Ivo e voltou a sorrir.

"E daí, nem tudo está perdido. Há mais rapazes no mundo."

Ricardo teve de aguardar até Bruno sair do balneário, já despachado. Mal saiu, Bruno tirou logo um cigarro do bolso e acendeu-o.

"Bruno, outra vez a fumar? Isso faz-te mal." disse Ricardo, abanando a cabeça. "Agora podes nem sentir isso, mas daqui a uns anos vais arrepender-te."

"Não sejas chato, Ricardo. Eu não me meto nos teus assuntos, pois não? Então não te metas, ok? Apetece-me fumar e sinto-me bem. Até posso, no futuro, vir a arrepender-me, mas isso é problema meu. Até posso morrer amanhã, sei lá. Não me vou estar a preocupar agora."

"Ok, tu é que sabes. Eu estava só preocupado com a tua saúde, mas fazes o que quiseres." disse Ricardo, encolhendo os ombros. "Olha, hoje vou sair com a Elisa."

"A Elisa da nossa turma? Aquela que gosta de fotografia?" perguntou Bruno e Ricardo acenou afirmativamente. "Ena, assim é que é."

"Vamos sair para nos conhecermos melhor e conversarmos."

"Claro. Nem te vou perguntar se vai acontecer mais alguma coisa, porque já sei que não vai acontecer. És muito respeitador e não vais para a cama com nenhuma miúda no primeiro encontro... enfim, tens um espírito demasiado romântico."

"Ainda bem que me conheces, por isso não vou estar a discutir as minhas ideias sobre relacionamentos contigo." disse Ricardo. "Mas espero que corra tudo bem. A Elisa parece ser uma rapariga especial."

"Ah, tu já estás apanhadinho por ela. Bem, boa sorte."

O tempo foi passando. Às oito e meia da noite, Ricardo já estava pronto. Entrou na sua sala de estar, onde a mãe estava sentada, a ver televisão.

"Pronto mãe, eu vou sair, mas se precisares de alguma coisa, já sabes que me podes ligar. Eu levo o telemóvel." disse ele. "Sentes-te bem?"

"Sim, querido. Não te preocupes. Vai lá sair com os teus amigos. Quer dizer, eu depreendi que era com os teus amigos ou é com alguma namorada?"

Ricardo corou ligeiramente e a sua mãe riu-se.

"Estou a perceber. E gostas mesmo dela?" perguntou Margarida.

"Ainda não namoramos. Estamos só a conhecer-nos. É o primeiro encontro."

"Ah, estou a perceber. Então vai lá. Não a deixes à espera."

"Até logo, mãe." disse Ricardo, dando um beijo na face da mãe.

Desde que os pais se tinham separado e o seu pai tinha ido para o estrangeiro, nunca mais voltando a dar noticias, que Ricardo se tornara mais próximo da mãe, já que só se tinham um ao outro. E desde que a mãe começara a sofrer de problemas de coração, tinham-se tornado inseparáveis e Ricardo estava constantemente preocupado, pois a mãe já sofrera inícios de enfartes anteriormente.

Ricardo saiu de casa e caminhou lentamente até ao bar. Tinha tempo e estava pensativo. Quando lá chegou, ainda faltavam dez minutos para as nove. Elisa apareceu às nove em ponto.

"Já cá estou." disse Elisa, sorrindo. "Vamos entrar agora?"

Ricardo acenou afirmativamente e os dois entraram no bar. O bar tinha música ambiente, não muito alta e Elisa gostou do ambiente. Nada de muito radical. Os dois sentaram-se numa mesa e cada um pediu uma bebida.

"Nunca tinha vindo aqui." disse Elisa.

"Eu venho aqui de vez em quando. Às quintas-feiras e aos sábados há karaoke." explicou Ricardo.

Pouco depois, trouxeram-lhe as bebidas que tinham pedido e Elisa e Ricardo começaram a falar mais abertamente.

"Pois é, vivo com os meus pais e os meus irmãos mais novos. Já sabes que eu trabalho em part-time na florista que há perto da tua casa e que gosto de fotografia." disse Elisa. "E... bem, não sei mais o que dizer."

"Gostas de cinema?"

"De cinema? Sim. Gosto de filmes de humor e romance. Os filmes de aventura também são muito interessantes. Mas não gosto nada de filmes de terror." respondeu Elisa.

"Então, podemos ir ao cinema da próxima vez."

"Já estás a pensar no próximo encontro?" perguntou Elisa, rindo-se. "Ainda nem acabámos este."

"Mas gosto da tua companhia e quero tê-la por muito mais encontros." disse Ricardo.

Elisa corou subitamente.

"_Ai, ele é mesmo querido." pensou ela. "Parece-me o rapaz perfeito. Tão perfeito que me deixa aqui super nervosa. Mas quer sair comigo mais vezes. Devo estar a sonhar..."_

Mas logo de seguida, Elisa despertou dos seus pensamentos, quando o telemóvel de Ricardo tocou.

"Desculpa, tenho de atender." disse ele, tirando o telemóvel do bolso. Viu que era o número da sua casa. "Sim?"

"Estou, Ricardo? É a dona Alzira, a tua vizinha. Olha, a tua mãe começou a sentir-se mal e ligou-me. Disse que não te queria apoquentar e pediu-me para cá vir e lhe dar uns comprimidos, porque não se conseguia mexer muito. Eu dei-lhos, mas ela não parece estar a melhor. E não queria que eu chamasse a ambulância, nem que te ligasse."

"Dona Alzira, eu vou já para aí. Mas não faça caso do que a minha mãe disse. Chame já a ambulância. Eu vou a caminho." disse Ricardo, desligando a chamada.

"O que é que se passa?" perguntou Elisa.

Ricardo levantou-se apressadamente.

"Desculpa, mas o nosso encontro tem de ficar por aqui. A minha mãe sentiu-se mal. Tenho de ir já para casa." respondeu Ricardo.

"Está bem, eu compreendo."

"Desculpa. Vemo-nos segunda-feira. Adeus."

Ricardo saiu a correr do bar e Elisa deixou-se estar sentada, a terminar a sua bebida. Suspirou.

"_Estava tudo a correr tão bem... ora bolas. Mas espero que a mãe dele fique bem. Ele falou em ambulância ao telefone. Se calhar devia ter ido com ele. Não, não era boa ideia. Se a mãe dele não está bem, o que é que ia lá fazer? Ia só atrapalhar."_

Ricardo correu rapidamente até casa e quando lá chegou, a ambulância estava à porta de casa. Dois paramédicos saíram da casa, com Margarida numa maca. A dona Alzira vinha atrás deles, com ar aflito.

"Ai, ainda bem que já chegaste, Ricardo. Vão levá-la agora." disse Alzira.

"Obrigado, dona Alzira." disse Ricardo, virando-se para a mãe na maca. "Mãe?"

"Querido, não queria interromper o teu encontro."

"Oh mãe! Devias ter-me ligado logo e chamado a ambulância." disse Ricardo.

"Por favor, não se aproxime muito. Temos de a levar rapidamente para o hospital." disse um dos paramédicos.

"Eu vou com ela na ambulância. É a minha mãe."

Ricardo entrou na ambulância com a mãe, a maca e os paramédicos. A ambulância partiu, deixando a dona Alzira para trás.

Algumas horas depois, Ricardo, que tinha ficado na sala de espera do hospital, foi chamado pelo médico. A sua mãe estava bem, mas por pouco não ficara com sequelas permanentes. Agora necessitava de repouso absoluto.

Quando regressaram a casa, já eram quase sete da manhã e ambos se foram deitar. Ricardo acabou por se levantar cedo e esteve a limpar a casa. Quase ao meio-dia, foi acordar a mãe e levar-lhe algo para comer.

"Querido, desculpa." disse ela.

"A culpa não é tua. Aconteceu. Mas devias ter-me ligado logo. Já viste como é que eu ia ficar, se tivesse acontecido algo mais grave?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Desculpa. Eu só não queria atrapalhar a tua vida e afinal isso aconteceu na mesma."

"Tu não atrapalhas, mãe. És a única pessoa que tenho. Cuida-te para não me deixares sozinho, ouviste?"

Margarida percebeu o que o filho quis dizer e acenou afirmativamente. Depois começou a comer o que o filho lhe tinha trazido.

"_A minha mãe agora não pode trabalhar. Pelo menos para já, mesmo em costura." pensou Ricardo. "Tenho de ser eu a fazer alguma coisa. Vou ter de arranjar um emprego, a tempo inteiro ou part-time, mesmo que a minha mãe não esteja de acordo."_

Nesse mesmo dia, Ricardo procurou no jornal os anúncios de emprego e enviou alguns currículos por e-mail.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na segunda-feira de manhã, a turma 12ª D estava reunida para mais uma aula. Leandro estava já de volta, apesar de continuar com o braço ao peito e com o peito ligado. O professor Francisco Loulé começou a aula.

"Hoje vamos começar por falar nas profissões que vocês querem ter no futuro." disse o professor. "Claro que vão ter de as referir em inglês, obviamente. Para começar, quero só os nomes das profissões e depois vão elaborar um texto sobre o porquê de quererem seguir essas mesmas profissões."

Os alunos acenaram afirmativamente. O professor apontou para Amanda.

"Amanda, começa tu."

"Ok, é para dizer o que queremos ser no futuro, certo? Ok. I want to be a stylist." disse Amanda, sorrindo.

"Óptimo. Estilista, muito bem. Hum, Liliana. E tu?"

"I want to be an actress." disse Liliana, timidamente.

"Actriz. É uma profissão exigente e nem sempre muito estável, mas se é o teu sonho, muito bem." disse o professor Francisco. "É a tua vez, Bruno."

"Hum... ok... eu não sei exactamente como é que eu digo a profissão em inglês, stôr." disse Bruno.

"Então vais aprender agora. Qual é a profissão?"

"Quero ser milionário."

"Bruno, isso não é profissão nenhuma. E não sabes dizer milionário em inglês? Bem, não interessa. Tens de ter uma ideia."

"Eu só pensei que quero ter muito dinheiro e mais nada. Não quero fazer quase nada e ganhar muito dinheiro."

O professor revirou os olhos e decidiu avançar até ao próximo aluno.

"Leandro e tu?"

"I want to be a singer." disse Leandro.

"Cantor? Muito bem. E de que estilo de música?"

"Ainda não sei bem. Algum estilo animado, tipo hip hop ou algo assim. Até já compus algumas músicas minhas."

"Isso é interessante. Se fizeres alguma letra em inglês, traz-ma para eu ver." pediu o professor, voltando-se de seguida para Regina. "E tu Regina, o que queres ser?"

"I want... hum, como é que se diz? Ah. I want to be a porno actress."

Todos ficaram a olhar para Regina, de boca aberta.

"Desculpa?" perguntou o professor, surpreendido. "Podes repetir."

"Sim. Eu disse, I want to be a porno actress."

"Mas tu tens a certeza do que estás a dizer? Se calhar estás confusa com as palavras em inglês." disse o professor.

"Não estou nada. Quero ser uma actriz de filmes porno."

Liliana estava tão chocada que mal conseguia respirar. Regina tinha falado que queria seguir uma carreira ligada à representação, mas Liliana não sabia que era daquela maneira. Ivo e Elisa estavam atordoados, como se lhe tivessem dado com uma frigideira nas cabeças.

Leandro olhou para Regina, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes e Bruno soltou um assobio, rindo-se de seguida. Ricardo deu-lhe uma cotovelada para o calar. Amanda cruzou os braços, abanando a cabeça.

"_Eu sabia que ela não tinha classe nenhuma. É uma grande badalhoca, é o que ela é." pensou Amanda._

Os outros alunos da turma começaram a murmurar entre si. Regina pareceu aborrecida.

"O que foi? Disse alguma coisa de mal? Tem de haver variedades de profissões. Nem todos podem ser cantores ou estilistas ou o que raio for. Há-de haver pessoas que tenham outros trabalhos."

"Pois, tipo homem do lixo ou varredores de ruas. Agora, actrizes porno é uma coisa completamente diferente." disse Amanda. "Mas pronto, com a maneira como tu te vestes, não é de admirar muito que querias seguir essa... carreira."

"Regina, eu acho que devias falar com o psicólogo da escola..." começou o professor.

"Para quê? Eu não estou doida, nem preciso que ele me oriente para uma profissão. Já escolhi." disse Regina. "E quem não estiver confortável com isso, que se mude. Não quero saber."

"Tens o meu apoio." disse Leandro. "Acho um bocadinho estranho... mas tens o meu apoio no que quiseres fazer."

"Obrigada." disse Regina. "Então professor, continuamos com a aula ou vai ficar a olhar para mim o resto do dia?"

O professor pareceu recuperar do choque e continuou a aula. Quando o toque de saída soou, o professor apressou-se a sair da sala de aula.

"Ó Regina, eu apoio-te, heim." disse Bruno. "Depois até posso comprar os teus filmes."

"Óptimo. Obrigada Bruno."

Bruno saiu da sala, sorrindo. Ricardo pediu para falar com Elisa e os dois saíram da sala de aula. Amanda ficou a olhar para eles, de braços cruzados. Liliana, Ivo e Leandro aproximaram-se de Regina.

"Regina, mas que ideia é essa de seres uma actriz pornográfica?" perguntou Ivo. "Tu és bonita. Podias seguir uma carreira na moda."

"Pois. Ser actriz porno... ai Meu Deus! Eu já nem vestida consigo ser confiante, quando mais se me tivesse de despir." disse Liliana. "Tens de pensar melhor."

"Não. Já me decidi, há algum tempo atrás. Eu não tinha vocação para nada. Não era boa em nada. E então, depois pus-me a pensar e lembrei-me que era bonita e que os rapazes andavam todos em cima de mim. E eu gosto disso. Adoro sexo, queridos. É a profissão ideal para mim."

"Não serás ninfomaniaca?" perguntou Leandro.

"Não. Gosto de sexo, mas não sou viciada."

"Ai, só de falarmos nisto, já estou toda embaraçada." disse Liliana.

Regina riu-se e deu-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro.

"Tem calma. Tenham todos calma. Eu estou bem e espero que me apoiem e não me recriminem."

"Eu já disso que te apoio, por mais estranha que ache a tua decisão para o futuro." disse Leandro.

"Se é o que queres." disse Ivo, encolhendo os ombros.

"Óptimo. Ainda bem que estamos conversados. Anda Liliana. Temos de ir agora inscrevermo-nos no clube de teatro."

As duas raparigas abandonaram rapidamente a sala de aula.

**E assim termina o terceiro capítulo. No próximo capítulo, haverá mais acontecimentos. Até lá.**


	4. Rivalidades no Amor

**Capítulo 4: Rivalidades no Amor**

Fora da sala de aula, Ricardo e Elisa estavam a conversar, com Amanda a tentar ouvir conversa à distância. Ricardo estava a explicar o que se tinha passado na sexta-feira à noite com a sua mãe.

"E foi isso. Desculpa ter estragado o nosso encontro, Elisa."

"Não faz mal. Obviamente que a saúde da tua mãe era mais importante. Não teve problema. Já me explicaste tudo." disse Elisa. "Mas tinhas-me falado em irmos ao cinema. Esse convite ainda está de pé?"

"Eu... desculpa, mas para já não dá. Tenho de poupar o dinheiro. A minha mãe não pode trabalhar, pelo menos por duas semanas e não estamos propriamente a nada em dinheiro. Estou à procura de um emprego, em principio part-time, para ganhar algum e ajudar lá em casa." explicou Ricardo.

"Claro. Eu percebo. Fazes bem. Espero que arranjes um part-time em breve." disse Elisa.

"Também espero que sim. Vou ter de falar com o professor de educação física. Não vou ter tempo para jogar na equipa de futebol, trabalhar e estudar. Vou ter de abdicar do futebol."

"Lamento." disse Elisa. "Olha, não sei se te anima muito, mas que tal se no Sábado fossemos dar uma volta no parque? Não custa nada e podia ser divertido. O que achas?"

"Uma volta no parque? Parece-me bem. Fica então combinado."

Elisa e Ricardo sorriram, enquanto Amanda cerrava os punhos. Não percebera o conteúdo da conversa, mas para ela, havia ali intimidade a mais e Amanda não estava a gostar disso.

As aulas continuaram e quando terminaram por fim, Amanda aproximou-se de Elisa à saída da sala de aula.

"Elisa, preciso de falar contigo." disse ela. "É importante."

Elisa hesitou, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Os colegas saíram todos da sala de aula, até lá permanecerem apenas Amanda e Elisa.

"O que é que queres, Amanda?" perguntou Elisa.

"Quero saber o porquê das intimidades entre ti e o Ricardo. Vi-vos a falar e estavam muito íntimos. Do que é que estavam a falar?"

"Isso é entre mim e ele. Acho que não tens nada a ver com o assunto."

"Desculpa? Estás parva? Eu gosto do Ricardo e tu sabes disso. Tenho de estar a par de tudo." disse Amanda. "Tu não estás a atirar-te a ele, pois não?"

Amanda fez a pergunta num tom ameaçador, mas Elisa não se mostrou intimidada.

"E se eu e ele nos tivermos a dar bem, qual é o problema? E se até tivermos algo um com o outro?"

"Ele é meu!" gritou Amanda, furiosa. "Eu gosto dele e não vou deixar que mo roubes!"

"Ele não é teu. Nem gosta de ti, Amanda. Se gostasse, já estavam juntos. Ao contrário disso, ele está interessado em mim e vamos sair juntos. Até já o fizemos uma vez." disse Elisa. "Por isso, peço-te que não nos aborreças. Ele não gosta de ti e pronto."

"Há-de gostar! Mas contigo no meio do caminho é que não! Tens de te afastar." exigiu Amanda.

"Eu? Afastar-me? Nem penses. O Ricardo é um querido e tenho tanto direito de ficar com ele como tu. Se gostas tanto dele, não posso impedir que o tentes conquistar." disse Elisa. "Não vou fazer ameaças, Amanda. Se não te afastares, problema teu, mas não me parece que te interesse andar atrás de alguém que não te liga nenhuma. Agora, eu vou lutar por ele."

"Pois eu vou fazer o mesmo! E ele vai ficar comigo!" exclamou Amanda.

"Então, acho que as nossas posições estão definidas. Não temos mais nada para falar. Adeus."

Elisa virou costas e saiu da sala de aula, deixando Amanda para trás. Amanda bufou de raiva.

"_E eu que ainda pensei, um dia, que podíamos ser amigas. Estava mesmo enganada. Pois não a vou deixar ficar com o Ricardo. Era só o que faltava!" pensou Amanda. "Não vou desistir."_

Por essa altura, Ricardo estava no ginásio, a falar com o professor de educação física e a explicar-lhe que não podia fazer parte da equipa porque tinha de trabalhar.

"Compreendo, claro. Compreendo." disse o professor, abanando a cabeça. "Se é para ajudar a tua família e para o teu sustento, é compreensível. Mas é uma pena. Foi em grande parte ao teu esforço que ganhámos no ano passado."

"Foi um esforço colectivo da equipa. Tenho a certeza que vai correr tudo bem neste ano, mas não posso fazer parte da equipa. Não dá mesmo." disse Ricardo.

"Pronto, espero que tenhas sorte no teu futuro, Ricardo. De qualquer maneira, continuo a esperar um bom desempenho teu nas minhas aulas de educação física."

Ricardo abandonou a escola pouco depois e recebeu uma chamada no telemóvel, marcando uma entrevista de emprego para o dia seguinte. Ao chegar a casa, deu a notícia à mãe, que já estava fora da cama, mas ainda a descansar.

"Oh filho, não. Tu não devias trabalhar." reclamou ela.

"Mãe, tu não podes trabalhar por algum tempo. Tens de descansar. Não temos mais rendimentos. Eu vou arranjar este part-time para conseguirmos sobreviver... e se as coisas piorarem, deixo a escola e começo a trabalhar a tempo inteiro."

"Não! Isso é que não, Ricardo. Nem penses. É muito importante que tenhas estudos, filho." disse Margarida, abanando a cabeça. "Quando eu me recuperar e voltar a poder fazer as minhas costuras, até podes deixar o emprego que arranjares. Mas não sais da escola. Nem pensar."

"Está bem, mãe. Não saio. Mas quanto ao deixar o emprego, logo se verá. Para já, tenho a entrevista amanhã e espero que corra bem."

Enquanto isso, na escola, a auxiliar Linda tinha acabado de trazer o filho até lá. Tomás sentara-se numa mesa, a brincar com uns carrinhos que tinha trazido. Pouco depois, surgiu o professor Francisco, que se aproximou dele.

"Então Tomás, estás bem?" perguntou ele, sorrindo.

"Olá professor Chico." disse o rapazinho, sorrindo também. "Quer brincar comigo? Trouxe os meus carros hoje."

"Filho, não aborreças o senhor professor." disse Linda, aproximando-se, com alguns livros de ponto na mão.

"Não me aborrece, de maneira nenhuma. O seu filho é muito bem-educado e inteligente, Linda." disse Francisco. "Como a mãe."

Linda corou imenso e desviou o olhar. Tomás estendeu um carro ao professor, que acabou por pousar a pasta na mesa e brincar um pouco com o pequeno. Ao longe, Delfina abanava a cabeça, insatisfeita, como era habitual.

"_Que badalhocos! São alguma família ou quê? A Linda está de olho no professor, é o que é. Grande desavergonhada."_

Delfina abanou a cabeça novamente.

"_Isto é uma pouca vergonha! Não tem pai para o filho e vem para aqui a pensar o quê? Que algum professor é burro o suficiente para se atrelar a ela e ajudá-la a criar o filho? A mim nenhum professor se atirou. Raios partam." pensou Delfina. "Ah, vem aí o director! Pode ser que ralhe com eles. Era bem feito."_

O director Américo Europa caminhava a passos largos, em direcção ao seu gabinete. Ao ver Linda, Francisco e Tomás, acabou por se aproximar deles.

"Então, o que se passa aqui?" perguntou ele.

"Ah, peço desculpa. O meu filho quis trazer os carrinhos dele... mas eu tiro-os já daqui." disse Linda, aflita.

"Calma. Perguntei, mas sem nenhum tipo de intenção. Então Tomás, a brincar, heim? Nestas idades é o que as crianças devem fazer. Mas quando cresceres, tens de ser responsável. Olha, eu tenho uns rebuçados no meu gabinete. Queres ir lá buscar um?"

"Sim!" exclamou Tomás, que adorava doces.

"Então anda lá. Já o trago aqui novamente, Linda."

Tomás seguiu o director, enquanto Francisco pousava na mesa o carrinho que Tomás lhe tinha estendido e voltava a pegar na sua pasta.

"Bem, tenho de ir. O Tomás parece sempre saudável e animado. Está a criá-lo muito bem."

"Faço o melhor que posso." disse Linda, humildemente.

"E tem sorte do director gostar de crianças. Não é tão tolerante com os adolescentes mais velhos, mas pelo menos com a criançada é simpático. Se calhar é porque nunca teve filhos e então canaliza o seu afecto para as crianças. Vou andando. Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã, professor."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na florista onde Elisa trabalhava, começara uma nova confusão. Eugénia, a patroa, estava a gritar com Maria Papoila, a outra empregada da loja. Elisa tentava não se meter na confusão, para não sair prejudicada.

"Já lhe disse isto umas mil vezes, sua estúpida!" exclamou Eugénia. "Tem de fazer os arranjos como eu mando! Se por tabela é para fazer um arranjo de três rosas brancas e três rosas vermelhas, é isso que faz. Não faz arranjos de três rosas brancas e duas vermelhas!"

"Mas foi o que a cliente pediu." defendeu-se Maria Papoila.

"Não interessa! Só fazemos arranjos assim, com três de cada ou então não fazemos. Percebeu, sua imbecil? Por isso, vai pôr aí mais uma rosa vermelha e refaz o arranjo. Estou farta da sua incompetência, sinceramente."

Maria Papoila, normalmente uma mulher calma, bufou e de seguida arrancou o avental.

"Olhe, eu é que estou farta! Despeço-me! Já não a aguento! Você é a pior patroa que se possa ter. Está sempre mal-humorada! Se a cliente quer o arranjo assim, temos é de fazer o que ela quer, não acha? Os clientes têm de ter aquilo que querem, senão vão a outro lado. Por isso é que temos perdido muitos clientes para a florista que fica aqui a dois quarteirões, que faz o que eles querem e sempre com simpatia." disse Maria Papoila, de maneira inflamada. "A dona Eugénia está sempre a reclamar e isso dá muito mau aspecto."

"Vê lá como me fala! Eu sou sua patroa!"

"Não, deixou de ser agora. E vou dizer a toda a gente para não pôr aqui os pés. Você é super azeda. Por isso é que nenhum homem lhe pegou e ficou para aí solteira. Ninguém a conseguia aturar. Adeus."

Maria Papoila passou por Eugénia, dando-lhe um encontrão e de seguida saiu da loja. Elisa estava de olhos arregalados, mas não se atreveu a dizer nada. Eugénia estava vermelha de fúria.

"Que insolência!" exclamou ela. "Eu sou má patroa? Eu sou uma óptima patroa! A Maria Papoila ainda há-de aparecer aí, a pedir de joelhos o emprego de volta. E vou rir-me na cara dela e negar-me a dar-lhe o emprego de volta, por ela ser insolente."

Eugénia ficou a remorder por vários minutos, enquanto Elisa suspirava.

"_Tenho mesmo de ver se arranjo outro emprego. Também eu estou a ficar farta da dona Eugénia. A Maria Papoila já cá estava há muito mais tempo que eu. Nem sei como aguentou tanto tempo, porque a dona Eugénia implicava muito com ela. Estas velhas solteironas são do pior." pensou Elisa._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Amanda continuava a olhar de lado para Elisa, considerando-a uma rival. Ricardo estava um pouco nervoso pela entrevista de emprego que ia ter, mas Bruno tentou acalmá-lo.

"Vai correr tudo bem, meu." disse Bruno. "Hás-de conseguir o emprego."

"Espero bem que sim. O dinheiro faz mesmo falta." disse Ricardo. "Tenho de ver se causo boa impressão."

Elisa também lhe deu apoio, quando Ricardo lhe contou sobre o emprego.

"Vou estar contigo em pensamento." disse ela. "Boa sorte."

Quando as aulas terminaram nesse dia, Ricardo foi até ao local onde se iria dar a entrevista de emprego. Depois de esperar um pouco, foi chamado e uma mulher fez-lhe várias perguntas. Depois de o avaliar, abanou a cabeça.

"Muito bem. Parece-me então que poderá começar já esta semana." disse ela.

"A sério? Fiquei já seleccionado?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Sim, já. Estamos com falta de pessoal. Temos uma formação a começar na quinta-feira, às sete da tarde. Vai ter formação por três semanas e depois começa efectivamente a trabalhar no nosso call center."

"Mas esse período de formação é pago?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Sim, vai ser-lhe pago, não se preocupe." respondeu a mulher. "Vamos falar melhor no que vai consistir o seu trabalho."

A mulher explicou a situação a Ricardo, que acenou afirmativamente. Não era nada de muito especial, atender clientes que ligassem para o call center e assim sempre conseguia ganhar dinheiro para sustentar a casa, pois ele e a mãe não tinham muitas economias.

Quando voltou a casa, a mãe ficou satisfeita por ele ter sido escolhido.

"Eu sabia que ia correr bem. Para já, é necessário esse teu emprego e no futuro..."

"Logo se vê, mãe." disse Ricardo.

Pouco depois, Ricardo ligou a Elisa. Tinha-lhe pedido o número de telemóvel no início da semana. Elisa ficou contente por Ricardo ter sido escolhido.

"Se calhar eu também devia candidatar-me. Estou um pouco farta do meu trabalho na florista. A dona Eugénia, a patroa, é muito azeda. Acho que é porque nunca se casou e nem tem ninguém que a consiga aturar. Depois descarrega nos outros... mas enfim, pensando melhor, é melhor manter o meu emprego. Posso não me dar bem num call center e às flores já eu estou habituada."

"Sabes, também tenho cá na rua um velhote, o senhor Terêncio, que também é muito resmungão. Se calhar ele e a tua patroa iam dar-se bem." disse Ricardo, rindo-se.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Regina e Liliana estavam entusiasmadas, pois iam pela primeira vez juntar-se com os outros membros do clube de teatro.

"Vai ser muito giro, tenho a certeza." disse Regina.

"Espero que corra bem." disse Liliana, um pouco a medo. "E que eu consiga ao menos apresentar-me antes de ficar subitamente muda, como é costume..."

No final de uma das aulas, Regina, que já andava de olho em Ivo, puxou-o para um canto, para falarem melhor. Como costume, Regina trazia um enorme decote e a proximidade fez Ivo corar imenso, facto que era disfarçado pelo tom escuro da sua pele.

"Ó Ivo, sabes que eu estive a pensar e acho que temos tanto em comum... quer dizer, se calhar até nem temos, mas acho-te interessante. O que é que tu achas de mim?" perguntou Regina, num tom sedutor.

"E-eu? Eu... bem... és gira..."

"Pois sou. Mas és um querido por mo dizeres. Mereces um beijo."

Regina tentou beijá-lo, mas Ivo afastou-se, deixando Regina perplexa. Nenhum rapaz, até aquele momento, se tinha afastado quando ela o tentara beijar. Pelo contrário, tinham retribuído o beijo com entusiasmo.

"Então, mas o que foi, Ivo? Não me queres beijar?" perguntou Regina. "Não me digas que és gay como o Leandro?"

"Não, não sou gay..."

"Ai. Então... não acredito! Vais-me dizer que queres ser padre, é isso?"

"Também não. Regina, tu és muito bonita, mas..."

"Olha, se me disseres que não me beijas por eu ser branca e tu não seres, levas um estalo." disse Regina. "Não sejas preconceituoso contigo próprio, rapaz."

"Não é isso... desculpa Regina, mas eu gosto de uma pessoa e não quero ter nada contigo."

"Ah. Com que então estás a ser fiel para com essa pessoa. Essa explicação já posso aceitar. Mas não sabia que estavas a namorar ninguém." disse Regina, pensativa. "Se bem que não interessaria muito, porque já beijei e fiz outras coisas com rapazes que tinham namorada. Houve até uma vez que uma rapariga me apanhou aos beijos com o namorado e em vez de ficar zangada, entusiasmou-se e queria beijar-me a mim, mas eu disse-lhe que não, porque eu só beijo rapazes. Quer dizer, pronto, se ela ainda fosse bonita, até a podia beijar, mas era feia e..."

"Ok, já percebi a ideia, Regina." disse Ivo. "Desculpa mais uma vez, mas não dá. E ainda não estou a namorar... acho que nunca vai acontecer, na verdade. Mas gosto de uma pessoa e por isso, só a beijaria a ela."

"Mas quem é que ela é? Eu conheço-a?"

Ivo abanou lentamente a cabeça, em sinal de assentimento, parecendo um pouco embaraçado.

"Então, diz-me quem é."

"Prometes que não contas a ninguém?"

"Está prometido. Juro. Vá, diz-me lá."

Ivo aproximou-se e disse-lhe o nome ao ouvido. Regina abriu a boca de espanto.

"O quê? Tu gostas da Liliana?"

Ivo olhou para ela, furioso por Regina ter dito aquilo tão alto. Felizmente não havia mais ninguém ali perto.

"Desculpa. Falei muito alto. Mas foi do choque." desculpou-se Regina. "Então, tu gostas da Liliana."

"Não posso? Tem algum mal?" perguntou Ivo, aborrecido.

"Claro que não. Não tem mal nenhum." respondeu Regina, de imediato. "Podes gostar de quem quiseres. Mas devias dizer-lhe."

"Não. Ainda a conheço há pouco tempo, mas sinto que gosto dela... mas é demasiado precipitado." disse Ivo. "Ainda temos de nos conhecer melhor. Ela não me vê como um potencial namorado. Vai demorar tempo para nos conhecermos melhor e depois logo se vê."

"Se fosse eu, ia logo até ela e beijava-a e... bem, eu provavelmente não sou exemplo para ninguém, por isso é melhor seguires a tua ideia." disse Regina. "Boa sorte. Se precisares da minha ajuda para alguma coisa, para dar ideias de como a podes conquistar ou assim, só tens de falar comigo."

"Obrigado." agradeceu Ivo, sorrindo.

Quando as aulas terminaram, Liliana e Regina dirigiram-se ao pavilhão de teatro, onde havia um grande palco e uma área para espectadores, quando eram lá apresentadas peças. Ao chegarem lá, viram que haviam mais alunos, de vários anos. Ficaram à espera que a professora Elisabete Jarda, a professora de teatro, chegasse. Entretanto, apareceu Amanda.

"Amanda, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Regina, desagradada.

"Eu? Ora, vim para o clube de teatro. Que eu saiba, podia inscrever-me e foi o que fiz. Se não gostam da minha presença, vão-se vocês embora." disse Amanda, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não. Nós ficamos." disse Liliana, convicta.

Regina acenou afirmativamente e de seguida viraram ambas as costas a Amanda. Pouco depois, a professora chegou.

"Olá a todos. Bem, fico contente por termos tantas pessoas este ano. Vamos sentar-nos ali no palco, para nos apresentarmos e falarmos um pouco de cada um de nós." disse a professora.

Todos fizeram o que a professora disse e sentaram-se no palco, fazendo um círculo.

"Como já devem saber, o meu nome é Elisabete Jarda e seria eu que estarei encarregue dos tempos que aqui passarmos a ensaiar e de vos ajudar. Ao longo deste ano, vamos representar algumas peças e algumas delas serão apresentadas ao público." explicou a professora. "Mas vamos então às apresentações."

Os alunos começaram a apresentar-se, um a um. Liliana gaguejou um pouco, mas conseguiu apresentar-se. Regina apresentou-se de maneira bastante clara e confiante e Amanda fez o mesmo. Depois de todos estarem apresentados, a professora falou-lhes dos tipos de peça que poderiam representar e de coisas que tinham acontecido nos anos anteriores. Depois foi buscar algumas folhas e deu-as aos alunos.

"Nestas folhas estão as indicações das peças que podemos começar a representar. Quero que levem isto para casa, leiam atentamente os excertos das peças e as características das personagens. Depois, vamos decidir qual a peça que representaremos primeiro e distribuímos os papeis." explicou a professora. "E pronto, já sabem que hoje foi excepcional esta reunião, mas começaremos a ter sempre os nossos encontros às segundas e sextas à tarde."

A professora falou mais alguns minutos com os alunos e depois dispensou-os. Amanda passou a bambolear por Regina e Liliana, lançando olhares gelados.

"Lá vai aquela estúpida." disse Regina. "A pensar que é boa. Pois nós vamos mostrar que somos melhores actrizes que ela. Vai ver."

"Sim. Vou dar o meu melhor." disse Liliana.

Na Florista Maravilha, Eugénia já tinha arranjado uma nova empregada, uma mulher de trinta anos, chamada Irene Tavares, que ainda estava a aprender. Elisa estava a tentar ajudá-la. Eugénia mordia o lábio, para não resmungar.

"_Esta Irene é lenta como um caracol. Parece que não tem jeito nenhum, mas pode ser que com o tempo aprenda, senão vai para o olho da rua. A imbecil da Maria Papoila afinal não era tão má como isso, comparada com esta. Mas não podia ficar à espera que a Maria Papoila voltasse para pedir o emprego, se bem que eu já tinha pensado que não o dava de volta, mas já não sei. Tenho de ter calma para já, porque se a critico já ainda se vai embora e depois fico aqui sozinha a tratar de tudo. A Elisa é boa rapariga, mas só está cá algumas horas." pensou Eugénia. "Bem, isto há-de melhorar. Ai, lá está aquela caracoleta a fazer tudo mal... ah, a Elisa já lhe disse como fazer bem... estas mulheres de hoje não sabem fazer nada. Tenho de ter uma paciência dos diabos. O que vale é que sou calma."_

No entanto, não era o que a maioria das pessoas diria. Eugénia e o seu mau feito eram conhecidos no bairro inteiro.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Ivo estava bastante contente, pois tinha entrado na equipa de futebol. Os amigos deram-lhe os parabéns.

"Eu vi logo que eras escolhido." disse Regina.

"Agora tens de dar o teu melhor." disse Elisa. "Nós depois, se pudermos, vamos ver os teus jogos, para te apoiar."

"Sim. Eu estarei lá." disse Liliana, sorrindo.

Ivo sentiu-se ainda melhor e Regina reprimiu uma gargalhada.

"_Alguns rapazes são tão parvos." pensou ela. "Ficam embaraçados quando estão apaixonados. Outros são uns insensíveis e só querem é sexo. Hum... não sei de que tipo é que gosto mais, sinceramente."_

Bruno também tinha sido seleccionado para a equipa. Ricardo ficou feliz pelo amigo.

"Eu já estava à espera de ser seleccionado, obviamente." disse Bruno. "Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa sem ti, meu."

"Eu sei, mas teve de ser. Preciso de trabalhar para manter a minha casa. A minha mãe agora tem de estar a descansar e as nossas poupanças não duram para sempre. É um sacrifício necessário." disse Ricardo.

"Agora ficámos com o Hugo Távora como capitão de equipa. Ele joga bem, mas não tão bem como tu."

No final da aula, Amanda quis falar com Ricardo. Elisa viu-os, mas não ficou para trás.

"_Se ele realmente quer alguma coisa comigo, não lhe vai ligar nenhuma." pensou Elisa. "Não vou ser possessiva com alguém que não é, pelo menos ainda, meu namorado. Não sou do tipo de pessoa que arma confusões por tudo e por nada."_

Os restantes alunos saíram da sala de aula. Amanda sorriu a Ricardo.

"Acho que temos de conversar." disse ela. "Eu vi-te a falar com a Elisa e ela veio-me dizer que andam sair juntos. Não acho isso nada bem."

"Andamos sair juntos, sim. Estamos a conhecer-nos melhor."

"Mas eu é que gosto de ti!" exclamou Amanda. "Sempre gostei. Há imenso tempo que ando atrás de ti. Temo-nos sentado juntos e conversamos e tudo."

"Eu sei, mas não sinto nada por ti, Amanda. Só mesmo amizade, nada mais."

Amanda cerrou os punhos, zangada.

"Tu sabias muito bem como eu me sentia e nunca me disseste isso! És um aproveitador!" gritou Amanda. "Aparece uma qualquer e fica logo contigo, é? O que é que ela tem que eu não tenho?"

"Tu e a Elisa são diferentes. E por vezes, até com duas pessoas parecidas, os sentimentos são também diferentes. Com ela... houve um clique, que não houve contigo. Desculpa Amanda, mas nunca seremos mais do que amigos."

Amanda ficou ainda mais zangada.

"Raios! Tu não sabes o que perdes, porque eu sou muito melhor que a Elisa."

Amanda saiu de seguida da sala de aula, enquanto Ricardo suspirava.

"_Não a queria magoar. Se calhar devia logo ter-lhe dito que não queria nada com ela, mesmo quando a via sempre junto de mim e antes de me interessar pela Elisa. Mas pronto, está feito." pensou Ricardo. "Ela há-de arranjar alguém que goste mesmo dela."_

Pouco depois, começou uma nova aula e os alunos regressaram. Amanda estava carrancuda.

"_Eu gosto dele e o Ricardo não quer nada comigo. Raios! Não é justo." pensou Amanda. "Mas também não vou desistir assim tão facilmente. Eu sou muito melhor que a Elisa e interessei-me pelo Ricardo primeiro, por isso ele devia estar comigo e não com ela."_

Quando chegou a última aula do dia, inglês, o professor Francisco Loulé trazia consigo duas pequenas caixas. Deu a aula normalmente e quase no final, pegou nas caixas.

"Muito bem, turma. Está na hora de fazermos um trabalho de pares. Vou dar o tempo de uma semana para fazerem um trabalho escrito e mo entregarem. Obviamente que conta para avaliação."

"E tem de ser em inglês?" perguntou Bruno.

"Claro que tem de ser em inglês, Bruno. Estamos na aula de inglês, não estamos? Ora bem, como eu ia dizendo, vão então fazer o trabalho de pares, para ser entregue no prazo de uma semana."

"E o trabalho é sobre o quê?" perguntou Regina.

"Há vários temas possíveis. Nesta caixa tenho vários papéis com temas. Depois, cada par vai tirar um papel e ver que tema lhe calhou." explicou o professor. "E nesta outra caixa tenho vários papéis com os vossos nomes. Ou seja, não vão poder escolher o vosso par. Vai ser aleatório."

Várias pessoas protestaram, mas o professor mandou-os calar.

"Vá, tenham calma. No futuro, quando estiverem no mundo do trabalho, nem tudo será como querem. Vão ter de trabalhar com todo o tipo de pessoas, dêem-se bem ou não, tenham confiança com essas pessoas ou não. Por isso, encarem este trabalho como uma preparação para o futuro e uma oportunidade para conhecerem melhor o colega que vai participar no trabalho com vocês."

Alguns alunos entreolharam-se, resignados.

"Vamos então ver que pares se vão formar. Quem quer virar tirar os papéis da caixa com os nomes?" perguntou o professor.

"Agora, sem olhares, vais pondo a mão na caixa e tirando os papeis, para serem formados os pares." disse o professor. "Podes começar."

Elisa pôs a mão dentro da caixa e tirou de lá um papel.

"Simão e..." disse Elisa, pondo de novo a mão na caixa. Retirou outro papel. "Juliana."

Os dois colegas referidos por Elisa entreolharam-se e sorriram um ao outro. Elisa continuou a tirar papéis.

"Liliana e Ivo." leu ela.

Liliana sorriu a Ivo, que lhe sorriu de volta. Regina abanou a cabeça.

"_Ela vai acabar por se apaixonar por ele também." pensou ela. "São todos uns românticos incuráveis."_

"Amanda e Regina." leu Elisa.

"O quê?" exclamou Amanda. "Não, nem pensar! Eu não fico com ela."

"Ora, nem eu quero ficar como teu par." disse Regina, virando-se de seguida para o professor. "Professor, não dá para trocar?"

"Não, nem pensar." respondeu o professor, abanando negativamente a cabeça. "Parece-me que vocês não se dão bem. Este trabalho pode ajudá-las a darem-se melhor."

"Duvido." disse Amanda. "Vai ser um inferno, é o que é."

Regina lançou-lhe um olhar frio. Elisa continuou a tirar os papéis e a dizer os nomes de vários colegas.

"Bruno e Leandro." anunciou ela.

"Oh não! Bolas, que azar." queixou-se Bruno.

Leandro olhou para ele e sorriu-lhe, num misto de gozo e satisfação. Bruno revirou os olhos. Elisa continuou a tirar os papéis, até só restarem dois.

"Bem, ainda não saiu o meu nome, por isso... cá está, Elisa... e Ricardo."

Elisa olhou para Ricardo, sentado mais para o fundo da sala e ele dirigiu-lhe um sorriso deslumbrante. Elisa sorriu-lhe de volta. Amanda quase gritou de fúria, mas conseguiu conter-se.

"Muito bem. Estão então encontrados os pares para este trabalho." disse o professor, que ainda segurava a segunda caixa. "Nesta caixa, temos os temas. Peço que um dos elementos de cada par venha até aqui e tire um papel, para determinar o tema."

Regina levantou-se e caminhou até ao professor. Pôs a mão na caixa e tirou um papel. Voltou para o seu lugar, ao lado de Leandro.

"Que tema é que te calhou?" perguntou Leandro.

"Curiosamente, calhou-me o tema amizade." disse Regina, pensativa. "Vai ser difícil fazer um trabalho sobre amizade com uma víbora como a Amanda."

Ricardo avançou e tirou um papel da caixa. Olhou para ele e depois aproximou-se de Elisa.

"Calhou-nos o tema poluição." disse ele.

"Hum, não é um mau tema." disse ela. "Vai ser difícil fazermos o trabalho, comigo a trabalhar e tu também."

"Pois é, mas havemos de arranjar maneira." disse ele, sorrindo e voltando para o seu lugar.

Bruno, mal-humorado, levantou-se do seu lugar, foi buscar um papel e regressou novamente para o seu lugar. Ao ver o tema que lhe tinha calhado, ficou ainda mais mal disposto.

"Devem estar a brincar comigo." remordeu ele, entre dentes.

"Ei, Bruno, que tema nos calhou?" perguntou Leandro, do seu lugar.

Bruno amarrotou o pedaço de papel e atirou-o para cima da mesa de Leandro, que o desembrulhou de seguida. Riu-se e Regina fez o mesmo.

"Ah, mas que bem feito." disse ela. "Sexualidade."

"Pode ser que assim aquele ignorante e preconceituoso aprenda alguma coisa. Ele salvou-me no beco, mas não muda o que ele é." disse Leandro.

Pouco depois, foi a vez de Liliana retirar um papel.

"Ivo, calhou-nos um tema sobre meios de comunicação." disse ela, já sentada, virando-se para trás.

"Ok. Não é um mau tema e teremos muita coisa para escrever." disse ele.

Quando todos os alunos já tinham retirado papéis, o professor voltou a falar.

"Pronto, já têm os pares e os temas. Como eu disse, têm uma semana para entregar o trabalho. Organizem-se. Espero bons resultados. De todos vocês."

Enquanto algumas pessoas estavam satisfeitas com o par que lhes tinha calhado, como era o caso de Elisa e Ricardo, outros não sentiam o mesmo.

"_O Ricardo não quer nada comigo e agora ainda vou ter de aturar aquela semi-prostituta como minha parceira no trabalho. Nem sei que tema calhou, mas se calhar vou recusar-me a fazer o trabalho... bem, não posso, senão tenho má nota. Não posso sair prejudicada disto." pensou Amanda._

"_Que maravilha!" pensou Bruno, sarcasticamente. "De todas as pessoas da turma, tinha de ficar com o florzinha. Ainda por cima com o tema sexualidade. Eu devo ter feito mal a alguém e estar a pagar por isso... ah... pois, realmente fiz mal ao Leandro. Agora parece que estou amaldiçoado e ele está presente em tudo."_

"_Ainda bem que fiquei com a Elisa. Grande sorte." pensou Ricardo, feliz. "Assim podemos passar mais tempo juntos. Este trabalho só pode trazer benefícios."_

**Continua...**_  
_


	5. Trabalho de Pares

**Capítulo 5: Trabalho de Pares**

Depois da aula terminar, os alunos foram ter uns com os outros, para combinarem como iriam fazer o trabalho. Regina aproximou-se de Amanda, que estava a fechar a sua mochila.

"Amanda, calhou-nos o tema amizade." disse ela. "Como é que vamos fazer este trabalho?"

"Perguntas-me a mim? O tema amizade, connosco, não tem nada a ver. Bem que nos podia ter calhado outro tema. Tipo, ódio de morte ou algo assim."

"Ei, também não exageremos. Podes não gostar de mim e eu de ti, mas ódio? Isso é um bocado demais." disse Regina, abanando a cabeça. "Vamos tentar fazer o melhor que pudermos, nas presentes situações. Se bem que não deves saber muito de amizade."

"O que é que estás a insinuar?" perguntou Amanda, aborrecida.

"Que nunca te vejo com ninguém. Não tens amigos?"

"Eu... eu tenho imensos amigos! Mas não quer dizer que esteja sempre com eles. Mas tenho imensos amigos, ouviste?" perguntou Amanda, em tom desafiador.

"Ok, se tu o dizes. Proponho que nos encontremos no Sábado à tarde para fazermos o trabalho. Queres encontrar-te onde? Na biblioteca municipal? Na minha casa?"

"Fazemos o trabalho na minha casa." disse Amanda. "Eu depois explico-te onde é."

Regina acenou afirmativamente. Amanda não gostava de Regina, mas fazer o trabalho na biblioteca não era opção. Não ia para lá expor-se, com uma rapariga com decotes enormes ao seu lado. Ficaria mal falada. Mais valia encontrarem-se na casa de Amanda, pois assim Amanda estava no seu território e podia controlar a situação a seu favor, se fosse necessário.

Ivo e Liliana tinham rapidamente chegado a acordo de que se encontrariam na sexta-feira à tarde, em casa de Liliana, para fazerem o trabalho. Ivo ficara um pouco nervoso por ir para casa de Liliana, mas não recusara.

"Por isso vamos recolher informações e depois na sexta-feira juntamos tudo e vemos como vamos fazer o trabalho todo." disse Liliana.

"Sim, como queiras."

"O clube de teatro começa logo depois do almoço, por isso por volta das quatro da tarde já devo estar despachada." disse Liliana.

Se entre Ivo e Liliana as coisas tinham sido fáceis, o mesmo não acontecia entre Leandro e Bruno. Os dois rapazes estavam frente a frente e Bruno não parecia satisfeito.

"É que além de me teres calhado como par, ainda temos o tema da sexualidade. Tenho um azar dos diabos." queixou-se Bruno.

"Bem me parecia que, mesmo depois de me salvares no beco, nada tinha mudado. É pena. De qualquer maneira, temos então de combinar sobre o trabalho. Acho melhor encontrarmo-nos na casa um do outro para fazermos o trabalho. Podemos ir já pensando e..."

"Ei! Tu queres ir à minha casa ou eu à tua? Deves estar maluco. Nem pensar." disse Bruno. "Íamos os dois para o quarto? Estás maluco? Nem por sombras."

"Não falei em quarto, tu é que estás a assumir isso." disse Leandro, sorrindo maliciosamente de seguida. "Claro, estou a ver. Estás com medo que eu te salte em cima. E quê, te beije? Te viole? Havia de ser engraçado, comigo com o peito enfaixado e um braço ao peito."

A expressão de Bruno tornou-se ainda mais dura.

"Não sejas patético, Bruno. Lá estás tu com a ideia de que os gays são tarados. Mesmo que eu estivesse bem, sem estar aqui meio partido, não queria nada contigo. Não é como se fosses atraente, nem nada assim."

"O quê?" perguntou Bruno, com o seu orgulho ferido. "Eu não sou atraente? Eu sou super atraente, fica sabendo!"

Leandro riu-se.

"Super atraente? Não deves ter um espelho em casa. Podes estar descansado que eu não estou interessado em ti. Nem um pouco. E olha que mais ninguém está. Que eu me lembre, não te vejo com ninguém. Ninguém anda atrás de ti, nem nada do género. Simplesmente, não és apelativo."

Bruno estava vermelho de fúria. Regina e Amanda passaram por eles, indo embora da sala de aula, seguidas por Ivo e Liliana.

"Mas pronto, fazemos então o trabalho na biblioteca aqui da escola. Sexta à tarde, às quatro, que te parece?"

Bruno remordeu algo entre dentes e Leandro tomou isso como um sinal de assentimento.

"Ok, então está combinado. Até amanhã."

Leandro saiu da sala de aula, enquanto Bruno ficava lá, de punhos cerrados.

"_Raios partam! A pensar que é esperto. Eu sou muito atraente, sim senhor. Pronto, não estou a namorar... nem anda realmente ninguém atrás de mim... mas é porque não quero!" pensou Bruno, para si próprio. "Se eu quisesse, arranjava logo uma namorada. Aquele estúpido não sabe nada."_

Leandro caminhou ao lado de Ivo e Liliana.

"O Bruno não parecia satisfeito." disse Ivo.

"Pois, não está satisfeito com o tema do trabalho, nem por ter ficado comigo. E disse-lhe que não era atraente. A expressão dele foi super engraçada. Ficou possesso, claro. É para ele aprender a não ser parvo. Ele diz coisas para me chatear, pois bem, eu posso fazer o mesmo."

Elisa e Ricardo tinham saído logo da sala de aula e tinham vindo o caminho a conversar sobre o trabalho.

"Pronto, então se tens trabalho no Sábado também, combinamos para Domingo." disse Elisa. "Na tua casa ou na minha?"

"Convinha que fosse na minha, se não te importares." respondeu Ricardo. "Não quero deixar a minha mãe sozinha muito tempo, num fim-de-semana. Pode precisar de alguma coisa."

"Ah, claro, compreendo. Por mim, tudo bem." disse Elisa. "Combinamos encontrarmo-nos à tarde? Talvez às três e meia da tarde?"

"Parece-me bem." respondeu Ricardo. "Fica combinado. Sabes, fiquei muito contente por seres o meu par no trabalho."

Elisa sorriu abertamente.

"Eu também. Fiquei muito contente. A Amanda é que deve ter quase espumado de raiva."

"Eu já falei com ela. Ela sabe que eu não gosto dela, por isso terá forçosamente de se afastar. Há-de encontrar outra pessoa de quem goste." disse Ricardo.

Os alunos foram saindo da escola. Bruno quase chocou com a auxiliar Delfina, que andava a limpar o corredor.

"_Estes jovens são uns mal-educados! E badalhocos! Quase que choca comigo e nem pede desculpa. A juventude está toda perdida, é o que eu digo." pensou ela. Olhou pela janela do corredor e viu que Linda vinha a chegar com o seu filho Tomás. "Lá vem aquela outra vez. Sempre com a criança atrás. Ai se fosse eu que mandasse! E o director nem se zanga, mesmo que o miúdo faça barulho. E os professores até lhe acham graça. Não tenho paciência para crianças."_

Entretanto, aproximou-se o senhor Abílio Junqueira, um homem careca e de bigode, com cerca de cinquenta anos e que era um dos porteiros da escola.

"Olá dona Delfina." disse ele, sorrindo.

"Ah, é você, Abílio. Então, o que é que anda aqui a fazer? Não devia estar na portaria?"

"Sabe, até devia, mas está lá o Manuel. Estava a pensar em si e vim à sua procura." disse ele.

"Estava em pensar em mim?" perguntou Delfina, confusa e desconfiada.

"Ó Delfina, a Delfina é super gira. Já não é tão nova como as adolescentes que aqui andam, mas ainda está aqui para as curvas. Delfina, não quer dar uma voltinha comigo?"

"Uma voltinha? Mas o que é isto? Você... você está a fazer-me uma proposta sexual?"

Abílio piscou-lhe o olho e Delfina emproou-se.

"A mim? Eu sou uma mulher de respeito! Acha que sou alguma badalhoca, que ainda para aí a dormir com o porteiro da escola, heim? E o senhor não é casado?"

"Sou viúvo. Há três anos."

"Ah... isso não interessa nada! Lá por nenhum homem me saltar para cima há mais de quatro anos, não quer dizer que eu vá dormir com o primeiro que me aparece pela frente."

"Podíamos, depois, ir jantar fora. O que é que acha?"

Delfina hesitou.

"_Bem, eu não consigo melhor que o Abílio careca e pronto, sempre consigo um bocadinho de divertimento e um jantar grátis. Há que aproveitar." pensou Delfina._

Delfina olhou à sua volta, para o corredor e verificou que além dela e de Abílio, estava deserto. Depois largou a vassoura e atirou-se para cima de Abílio, beijando-o.

"Eh lá! Tu és fresca, mulher!"

Abílio recuou e os dois entraram numa sala de aula, fechando a porta atrás de si. Por essa altura, Linda estava a marcar as faltas dos professores, enquanto Tomás brincava numa mesa ali perto. O director aproximou-se dela.

"Linda, sabe onde é que anda a Delfina?" perguntou ele.

"Não, não sei. Quando saí para ir buscar o meu filho, ela ainda aqui estava, mas quando voltei já não estava aqui."

"Estou a ver. Bem, precisava de alguém que fosse dar uma limpeza rápida ao meu gabinete. Há pouco estive a falar com um rapaz do sétimo ano e acabou por se sentir mal e vomitar. Já foi levado para a enfermaria, mas aquilo ficou tudo sujo."

"Claro, percebo. Eu ia lá, mas não posso deixar o Tomás sozinho."

"Então vá lá limpar que eu tomo conta do rapaz." disse o director.

Linda acenou afirmativamente, disse ao filho que já voltava e afastou-se. Foi buscar alguns utensílios de limpeza, enquanto o director ficava a conversar com o pequeno Tomás. Linda entrou no gabinete começou a limpar os vestígios de vómito.

"_Onde se terá metido a Delfina? Normalmente está sempre ali por perto. Enfim, não tem problema. Ainda bem que o director ficou a tomar conta do Tomás. O director é surpreendentemente carinhoso para todas as crianças. Trá-las ao seu gabinete, fala com elas e com os pais para as orientar. E os professores também são simpáticos... principalmente o professor Francisco Loulé." pensou Linda._

Ao lembrar-se do professor, Linda corou imenso.

"_Tenho de parar de ser parva. Ele nunca ia olhar para mim, uma mãe solteira com um filho pequeno. Não, claro que não. Ele é professor, tem formação e eu não tenho estudos. É melhor esquecer este sentimento e focar-me só no meu filho. Ele é que é importante."_

Quando Delfina saiu da sala de aula, ajeitou a blusa e endireitou-se. Abílio saiu de seguida.

"Isto foi... interessante." disse Delfina. "Mas agora ainda tenho de ir limpar a sala."

"Então, eu fico à sua espera no meu carro, lindona. É um Opel branco, que está estacionado logo em frente ao café. Até já." disse Abílio, dando um apalpão no rabo de Delfina.

Delfina viu-o afastar-se e abanou a cabeça. Apressou-se a ir limpar a sala de aula.

"_Eu devo estar doida da minha cabeça. Agora envolvi-me com o porteiro. Ai, mas isto não pode acontecer novamente. Com o porteiro? Consigo arranjar melhor. Ou se calhar não consigo, mas mais vale só do que com o Abílio careca. O sexo até não foi mau, mas fica por aqui. Claro que primeiro vou aproveitar o jantar de graça."_

Depois de limpar a sala de aula e de arrumar os utensílios de limpeza, Delfina regressou à área das auxiliares. Linda já tinha voltado, depois de ter limpado o gabinete do director. O director tinha-se ido embora e Tomás continuava a brincar na mesa.

"Já terminei o meu trabalho." disse Delfina, despindo a sua bata. "Vou-me embora."

"Está bem. Eu também estou a terminar. Onde é que se meteu? Ainda há pouco o director estava à sua procura, porque precisava de si para uma limpeza. Eu já tratei disso, mas não sabia onde andava."

"Eu estava a limpar umas salas." disse Delfina, vagamente. "Vou-me embora. Até amanhã."

Delfina afastou-se rapidamente e saiu do edifício. Enquanto caminhava para a portaria da escola, ouviu um barulho enorme, de um grande embate. Ao sair pela portaria, viu um camião enorme, que tinha embatido contra um carro. Soltou uma exclamação e aproximou-se.

Havia já várias pessoas ali perto, incluindo Manuel, um dos porteiros da escola.

"O que é que aconteceu?" perguntou Delfina.

"Um camião despistou-se e foi embater num carro. É o carro do Abílio. Está completamente destruído. Já chamei a ambulância, mas acho que ele não se escapa com vida."

Delfina abanou a cabeça, incrédula. Pouco depois chegou a ambulância e a policia. Verificou-se que o condutor do camião estava bêbado e foi levado pela polícia. Abílio foi desencarcerado do seu carro, mas já sem vida.

"_Ora bolas, lá se foi o meu jantar gratuito." pensou Delfina. "Que miséria. Passou a vida toda como porteiro e agora morreu... e eu, como auxiliar, nunca mais saio da cepa torta. Posso até morrer hoje ou amanhã, sem conforto nenhum. Não! Tomei agora uma decisão. Vou fazer por mudar a minha vida e ter tudo a que tenho direito! Hei-de ter dinheiro e poder... ou pelo menos vou tentar."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na sexta-feira à tarde, Regina e Liliana dirigiram-se ao pavilhão de teatro. Já lá estavam alguns dos seus colegas, incluindo Amanda, que as ignorou. Pouco depois, surgiu a professora Elisabete Jarda e todos se sentaram novamente em círculo sobre o palco.

"Então, espero que todos tenham estudado as peças que vos dei. Dei-vos quatro peças e quero saber as vossas opiniões. Vamos escolher uma para representarmos entre nós e eu ver o vosso potencial. Depois, vamos escolher outra peça, que pode não estar entre as quatro que vos dei, para apresentarmos ao público pela altura do Natal."

Liliana tremeu um pouco, imaginando aquela sala cheia de espectadores, à espera de verem as pessoas a actuar.

"_Tenho de conseguir dominar a minha timidez e o meu receio." pensou Liliana._

O grupo falou sobre as quatro peças e a mais popular entre elas chamava-se A Linda Mary Grey. A protagonista, Mary Grey, sofria por não poder estar com o seu amado, que pertencia a uma família rival. A professora pediu a quem quisesses ter o papel principal para explicar porquê lhe deveria ser dado o papel a si. Algumas das raparigas apressaram-se a expressar o seu ponto de vista. Amanda falou coerentemente dizendo que as suas características físicas eram as que mais se assemelhavam às da personagem. Regina começou a falar, depois disse que estava cheia de calor e mostrou a alça do soutien. Todos os rapazes do clube de teatro disseram que ela era a melhor para o papel. Ficou para ela.

"_Raios partam. Se eu viesse assim vestida ou mostrasse o peito, também ganhava o papel." pensou Amanda, zangada._

Os restantes papéis foram distribuídos. Amanda ficou com o papel de irmã de Mary Grey e Liliana como uma das empregadas da casa.

"_Ok, o papel não é assim muito bom, nem tenho quase falas nenhumas." pensou Liliana. "Mas é um começo e assim não há tantas atenções sobre mim."_

A professora forneceu a todos as folhas com a peça completa. Estudaram-na um pouco e depois foram dispensados. Liliana despediu-se de Regina e caminhou rapidamente até casa.

"_O Ivo já deve estar à minha espera para fazermos o trabalho de grupo." pensou ela. "Tenho de me despachar."_

Quando Liliana chegou à porta do bloco de apartamentos onde morava, Ivo já estava lá à sua espera. Sorriu-lhe.

"Olá Ivo. Desculpa a demora." disse Liliana. "Demorámo-nos mais tempo no clube de teatro."

"Não tem problema. Também só cheguei há alguns minutos."

Liliana tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta. Ela e Ivo entraram no bloco de apartamentos e depois subiram até ao segundo esquerdo, onde Liliana morava. Ela abriu a porta da frente e entrou, com Ivo atrás dela.

"Esta é a minha casa." disse ela. "É uma casa simples."

A casa estava decorada num estilo mais antiquado do que propriamente moderno, mas que não dava muito nas vistas.

"Podemos ir fazer o trabalho para o meu quarto. Tenho lá o meu computador." disse Liliana.

"Liliana, já chegaste, filha?" perguntou uma voz feminina, vinda da cozinha.

"Sim, mãe. Estou aqui com o meu colega, para fazermos o trabalho de pares. Já te tinha dito."

A mãe de Liliana, uma mulher alta, de cabelo castanho como a filha e de nome Marisa Barreto, saiu da cozinha, sorrindo. Ao aproximar-se da filha e de Ivo, subitamente a sua expressão mudou, ficando um pouco mais rígida.

"Ah... boa tarde." disse ela.

"Boa tarde." disse Ivo, educadamente.

"Mãe, nós vamos para o meu quarto fazer o trabalho." disse Liliana.

"Espera! Não é melhor fazerem o trabalho na sala? Têm mais espaço." sugeriu Marisa, um pouco impaciente e nervosa.

"Não, mãe. Temos de utilizar o computador, por isso tem de ser no meu quarto. Anda, Ivo."

Ivo seguiu Liliana até ao quarto dela. Era um quarto simples também, decorado em tons de amarelo e branco, com uma cama espaçosa, uma escrivaninha, um guarda-roupa e também um computador e duas cadeiras.

"Pronto, podemos fazer aqui o nosso trabalho ou pelo menos começar." disse Liliana. "Ah, esqueci-me que deixei na sala o que já tinha pesquisado. Vou lá buscar as folhas. Espera só um momento. Olha, senta-te numa cadeira. Volto já."

Ivo acenou afirmativamente e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, enquanto Liliana ia até à sala. Encontrou as folhas que procurava e quando ia quase a sair da sala, a sua mãe entrou e encostou a porta. Liliana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que foi, mãe?" perguntou ela. "Passa-se alguma coisa."

"Sim, passa-se. Hum... não acho bem que estejas fechada no teu quarto com aquele rapaz."

"Ó mãe, não vamos fazer nada de mal. E não vamos estar fechados. Se te descansa, a porta pode estar aberta." disse Liliana.

"Mesmo assim... tens mesmo de fazer o trabalho com ele?"

"Mãe, não te estou a perceber. Claro que tenho de fazer o trabalho. É para a escola."

Marisa entrelaçou as mãos, um pouco indecisa, mas acabou por falar novamente.

"Desculpa querida, mas não me disseste que ele era preto."

Liliana ficou uns segundos calada e depois ficou subitamente séria.

"Mãe, pelo amor de Deus! Tu não me digas que estás assim por o Ivo ser negro?"

"Eu... fico constrangida e nervosa quando há pretos por perto, querida."

"Estás a ser racista, mãe. O Ivo é uma óptima pessoa. O que é que importa que ele tenha uma cor de pele diferente? É igual a nós."

"Igual não é... ai, quando o teu pai souber! Ele detesta pretos. Quando souber que houve um cá em casa..."

Liliana comprimiu os lábios, zangada.

"Mãe, não podes contar nada ao pai, ouviste? Não quero sermões e demonstrações de racismo. Quer dizer, criaste-me com a ideia de respeitar toda a gente e depois é isto." disse Liliana, abanando a cabeça.

"Não posso mentir ao teu pai. Ele vai perguntar, como sempre, como correu o dia e o que se passou. Eu, obviamente, vou contar o que aconteceu."

"Contas que esteve cá um colega meu para fazer o trabalho comigo. Ponto. Não tens de dizer que ele era negro. O pai não te vai perguntar isso, por isso não estarias a mentir sobre nada."

Marisa pareceu hesitante, mas acabou por abanar a cabeça em assentimento.

"Está bem. É melhor não lhe dizer nada, senão enerva-se muito. Mas o teu colega não vai ter de voltar cá a casa, pois não?" perguntou Marisa.

"Não, mãe. É só hoje que nos tínhamos de encontrar. E de futuro, se precisar de me encontrar com ele para fazer algum trabalho, encontramo-nos noutro lugar. Foi má ideia tê-lo trazido cá."

Marisa acenou afirmativamente, concordando.

"Filha, agora tem juízo. Não quero netos pretos, vê lá!"

Liliana suspirou.

"Mãe, acabou aqui a conversa, sim? Olha que eu sou calma, mas já me estou a aborrecer. E pára de dizer preto. Negro é mais correcto. Bom, tenho um trabalho para fazer. Com licença."

Liliana foi até ao seu quarto, pediu desculpas a Ivo pela demora e começaram a falar sobre o trabalho. Marisa espreitou-os pelo corredor.

"_Ai a minha filha. Que companhias. O rapazito até nem parece má pessoa... uh, mas a pele, tão escura. Mesmo escura, ainda por cima. Podia ser um castanho claro, mas nem isso." pensou Marisa. "Espero que eles não tenham muito contacto. A minha filha, branquinha, com este preto. Ai, até me dá arrepios."_

No quarto de Liliana, Ivo e Liliana estavam já a delinear o trabalho.

"Pronto, temos como meios de comunicação a televisão, o jornal, a rádio e... hum, agora não me estou a lembrar de mais nenhum meio de comunicação." disse Ivo, pensativo.

"Temos a internet, por exemplo, que cada vez mais tem possibilidade de transmitir notícias. E temos também o telefone, as revistas... não sei se o cinema se pode considerar um meio de comunicação." disse Liliana, pensativa. "Olha, podemos procurar na internet."

Liliana começou a mexer no computador, procurando informações na internet. Ivo olhou à sua volta.

"O teu quarto tem uma aura acolhedora." disse Ivo.

"Achas?" perguntou Liliana, sorrindo. "Acho-o confortável e isso é suficiente para mim."

Na cozinha, Marisa estava a começar a fazer um bolo, para se distrair, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar e ficar nervosa.

"_Ai, a minha querida Liliana ali no quarto com aquele preto... acalma-te Marisa, eles estão só a fazer um trabalho de grupo. E com a porta aberta. Mas daqui não os vejo. E se ele lhe salta para cima? Ai credo! E se a viola? Não! Agora já estou a exagerar. Credo, que nervos. Eu tenho de arranjar maneira de estar de olho neles. Talvez, de ouvir o que estão a dizer, mas como é que faço isso, sem dar muito nas vistas e sem ter de estar ali no corredor?" perguntou-se Marisa, tendo de seguida uma ideia. "Já sei! Sou tão esperta!"_

Marisa deixou de lado a massa do bolo e começou rapidamente a preparar sandes e sumos de laranja. Alguns minutos depois, saiu da cozinha com um tabuleiro nas mãos. Por essa altura, Liliana estava a imprimir uma página que tinha tirado da internet.

"Realmente, é interessante os sinais de fumo como meios de comunicação." disse Ivo. "Se bem que eu se visse sinais de fumo, não ia perceber nada. O máximo que podia acontecer era chamar os bombeiros a pensar que havia um incêndio."

Liliana e Ivo riram-se e nesse preciso momento Marisa entrou no quarto, sorrindo falsamente.

"Trouxe-vos o lanche!" exclamou ela, com falso entusiasmo, pousando a bandeja em cima da secretária de Liliana. "Sandes e sumo de laranja. Espero que goste... hum... colega da minha família cujo nome eu desconheço..."

"Ele chama-se Ivo, mãe." disse Liliana. "Acho que já te tinha dito."

"Ah, pois, já não me lembra. Bem, Ivo, que nome tão... até me falta um adjectivo. Hum, vamos comer." disse Marisa, apontando para as sandes.

Liliana ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas retirou uma das sandes e Ivo fez o mesmo. Depois, Marisa tirou uma para si e sentou-se na cama de Liliana, comendo vagarosamente. Liliana lançou-lhe um olhar curioso, mas Marisa evitou-o.

"Mãe?"

"Hum... o que foi?" perguntou Marisa, fazendo-se de despercebida.

"Obrigada por nos teres trazido o lanche. Agora podes ir."

"Ir? Onde? Eu estou aqui muito bem. Estou muito confortável."

Ivo não disse nada, enquanto Liliana ficava ligeiramente aborrecida.

"Ainda bem que aqui gostas de estar, mãe. Mas agora, eu e o Ivo temos de fazer o trabalho, sim?"

"Ah, claro, estejam à vontade. Façam de conta que eu não estou aqui. Não vou incomodar nada. Vou estar caladinha que nem um rato."

Liliana respirou fundo.

"Mãe, ok, estás a incomodar. Por favor, vai-te embora."

Marisa, contrariada, levantou-se.

"Quando eras mais nova, querias-me sempre por perto. Agora até expulsas a tua própria mãe do quarto... pronto, eu vou-me embora, mas volto!"

Marisa saiu do quarto, enquanto Ivo e Liliana se entreolhavam. Ivo sorriu.

"A tua mãe é engraçada." disse ele.

"Oh, é o cúmulo da graça." disse Liliana, sarcasticamente. "Bem, vamos continuar com o trabalho."

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca da escola, Leandro estava sentado numa das mesas, num canto mais isolado e deserto da biblioteca, com alguns livros à sua frente. Estava bastante impaciente. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e suspirou.

"_Mas onde raio é que se meteu o Bruno?" perguntou-se ele. "Está super atrasado. Se calhar nem aparece. Deve ser um irresponsável no que se trata a entregas de trabalhos. Se calhar arranjou alguma coisa melhor para fazer, pelo menos na opinião dele. Ah, mas se for esse o caso, ele bem pode ter a certeza de que eu não ponho o nome dele no trabalho. Não vou ter o trabalho todo para ele beneficiar também, quando não fez nada."_

Leandro aguardou mais três minutos e depois, já aborrecido, decidiu sair para a rua para respirar um pouco de ar puro, antes de voltar novamente a entrar na biblioteca. Quando saiu para a rua, viu Bruno encostado a uma parede, a fumar. De imediato, Leandro ficou vermelho de fúria e aproximou-se dele.

"Bruno!" exclamou ele, parando apenas a alguns centímetros do outro rapaz. "Então? Estou há imenso tempo à tua espera e estás aqui fora a fumar?"

Bruno olhou para Leandro, sem grande interesse.

"Tem calma. Cheguei ainda agora, mas antes de entrar na biblioteca, lembrei-me de fumar um cigarro para relaxar."

"E não sabias ir primeiro lá dentro avisar-me que já tinhas chegado? Estou há imenso tempo à tua espera!"

"Estás muito stressado. Não queres fumar um cigarro, para relaxar?" perguntou Bruno. "Olha que eu até estou a ser generoso, a oferecer-te o cigarro e tudo."

Leandro ficou ainda mais sério do que já estava.

"Não quero cigarro nenhum. Isso só te faz mal à saúde. Nem sei como é que consegues fumar, estando informado dos efeitos que isso te vai trazer no futuro, mas é problema teu. Agora, o trabalho é problema nosso. Despacha-te a fumar o cigarro e vamos começar o trabalho."

Bruno soltou uma baforada de fumo para cima de Leandro, que ficou ainda mais furioso, deu meia volta e regressou à biblioteca. Bruno riu-se, terminou de fumar o cigarro e seguiu-o.

Já sentados à mesa, Leandro respirou fundo e mostrou a Bruno alguns dos livros que tinha em cima da mesa.

"Todos têm abordagens diferentes sobre a sexualidade." começou Leandro. "Por isso, vamos ter de recolher informação de cada um e juntá-la para o trabalho."

Bruno estava agora de braços cruzados, não parecendo nada animado. Leandro notou isso pouco depois.

"Bruno, estás a ouvir o que eu estou a dizer?"

"Estou. Mas não me agrada. Primeiro, começam logo os trabalhos quando a escola começou há pouco tempo, depois ainda tenho de fazer o trabalho contigo e para o cúmulo de tudo, ainda é sobre sexualidade." resmungou Bruno. "E em inglês!"

"Bruno, vamos lá esclarecer uma coisa. Se para ti é chato fazer o trabalho, para mim também é. Se para ti é chato teres ficado comigo como par, posso dizer-te que sinto o mesmo em relação a ti e sobre o tema, ia ser complicado trabalharmos juntos, fosse qual fosse o tema. Portanto, como vês, temos de lidar com isso. Eu estou a fazê-lo, tentando esforçar-me, apesar de ter um braço partido. Agora, fazes o favor de te esforçares também?"

"Eu esforço-me se quiser. Estás armado em líder ou quê? Não me dás ordens."

"Eu não te estou a dar ordens. Bolas, és mesmo casmurro. Este trabalho tem interesse para ti e para mim. Estamos a ser avaliados, lembras-te?"

"Que se lixe a avaliação." disse Bruno, aborrecido. "Olha, não me apetecia nada fazer o trabalho e agora não o faço mesmo. Se queres fazer o trabalho, faz o trabalho sozinho."

Bruno levantou-se e Leandro fez o mesmo.

"Sê razoável. Tens de pensar que isto conta para a avaliação e deves estar preocupado com isso. Não queres ter boas notas? Ou só te interessa fumar e jogar futebol?"

"Não tens nada a ver com isso, gay intrometido."

Leandro bufou de raiva.

"Se não fizeres o trabalho, não ponho o teu nome e pronto." disse Leandro. "Pior para ti."

"Ouve lá, eu faço o que quero e não estou habituado a ser contrariado. Já antigamente as pessoas faziam os trabalhos por mim e punham o meu nome. Por isso, vais fazer o mesmo, ouviste? Quem manda aqui sou eu."

Leandro chegou ao limite da sua paciência. Com o braço bom, empurrou Bruno, que caiu no chão. Antes que Bruno conseguisse reagir, Leandro deitou-se sobre ele. Bruno ficou subitamente pálido e sem reacção. Leandro agarrou um dos braços do outro rapaz. As suas caras ficaram apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

"Agora, ouve-me. Tu pensas que és o rei e que mandas, mas não é assim, Bruno. Eu quero que me ajudes a fazer a porcaria do trabalho e vais fazê-lo, percebeste?"

"E se não o fizer?" perguntou Bruno, começando a recuperar do choque.

"Se não o fizeres, podes ter a certeza de que te vais arrepender. Tu prezas muito o teu orgulho e obviamente que te preocupas com o que os outros pensam. Agora, vê em que posição estás, no meio do chão, com outro rapaz em cima de ti. Agora, imagina que eu grito. Provavelmente a bibliotecária aparece aqui a correr. E vê-nos assim. O que é que ela vai pensar? Que estamos a fazer algo indecente. Os dois. Hum, sugestivo, não? A bibliotecária é muito linguaruda, por isso ia logo espalhar pela escola que nos tinha visto nestes preparos. Se calhar até nos fazia ir até ao director, para prestarmos explicações."

"E eu contava toda a verdade!"

"E dizia uma mentira, de que, talvez estivéssemos ao beijos. Se calhar até já durava há algum tempo." disse Leandro, num tom de ameaça. "Como é que ia ficar a tua imagem? Destruída? Iam logo pensar que eras gay, Bruno. Já viste, que azar que isso seria para ti?"

Bruno não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Agora, parecia que era Leandro que dominava a situação por completo.

"Percebeste onde quero chegar, Bruno? Se não fizeres o que eu quero, acabas por te arrepender. E mesmo que negues, da fama já não te livras." disse Leandro.

"Eu... tu é que estás em cima de mim. E se gritares, não vão acreditar que estávamos aos beijos. Senão, porque é que gritavas?"

"Hum... talvez porque tu me beijaste à força, quem sabe. Se calhar até podia dizer que te aproveitaste de mim. Já viste, eu aleijado de um braço e tu a aproveitares-te de mim para me beijares à força? Se calhar até me poderias querer fazer outras coisas. Hum, que malvado que tu serias, Bruno."

Bruno tentou mexer-se e conseguir tirar Leandro de cima de si, mas não conseguiu. Mesmo com um braço ao peito e começando a doer-lhe imenso as costelas, Leandro não estava disposto a perder aquela disputa. Leandro tinha conseguido encaixar as suas pernas nas pernas de Bruno, impedindo-o de se levantar.

"Bruno, diz-me que vais fazer o trabalho e acaba aqui esta situação, senão eu grito e depois tudo pode acontecer." ameaçou Leandro. "Tu não penses que podes brincar comigo. Não me conheces."

O olhar de Bruno faiscava de raiva, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"Óptimo. Mas lembra-te disto, vou sair de cima de ti e se tu depois mudares de ideias e te fores embora sem te preocupares com o trabalho, eu arranjo maneira de te difamar. Podes ter a certeza."

"Sai de cima de mim. Já concordei que fazia o trabalho."

Leandro saiu de cima de Bruno, que se levantou rapidamente. Leandro sorriu maliciosamente.

"Agora, vamos trabalhar."

Bruno continuava zangado, mas acenou afirmativamente e sentaram-se os dois novamente, começando a fazer o trabalho. Bruno foi lançando olhares a Leandro.

"_Bolas, o Leandro acabou por virar a situação a favor dele. Tenho de admitir que foi mais esperto que eu. Tive de ceder, senão ainda me estragava a reputação. Mas pronto, agora já não tenho pena por lhe ter batido no beco, porque afinal não é tão indefeso como parece. Tem pelo menos o cérebro a funcionar a mil à hora."_

**Continua…**


	6. Preocupações de uma Mãe

**Capítulo 6: Preocupações de uma Mãe**

Na biblioteca da escola, alguns minutos depois do incidente entre Bruno e Leandro, Bruno parou de escrever, porque já lhe doía o braço.

"Fogo, dói-me o braço. Porque é que temos de transcrever isto tudo? Devias era tirar fotocópias." disse Bruno.

"Esse livro não pode ser fotocopiado. Regras da biblioteca, vá-se lá saber porquê." disse Leandro. "Vá, continua a escrever."

"Hunf, está bem, seu chato. Eu a pensar que os gays eram dóceis e afinal sais-me tu na rifa. És mais perigoso com esse teu cérebro a funcionar do que se fosses forte fisicamente."

"O perigo não está sempre naqueles que são mais fortes fisicamente." disse Leandro. "Fazes bem em aprender isso. E desculpa lá, mas tu és muito ignorante em termos da homossexualidade. Não sei se tens ideias preconcebidas porque acreditas em tudo o que te dizem ou se vais inventando coisas à medida que te passam pela cabeça."

"Ei! Estás a chamar-me ignorante?"

"Só agora é que percebeste? Eu sou um rapaz, tal como tu. Ok, temos certas diferenças, certíssimo, mas não julgues as pessoas sem as conheceres. Nem sei para que é que estou a perder o meu tempo a dizer-te isto, porque deve entrar-te por um ouvido e sair-te por outro, sem ficar nada nessa cabeça oca."

"Oca? Leandro, também não abuses. Senão, eu bato-te mesmo e depois já tens razões para gritar."

"E eu faço queixa de ti e digo que me bateste por seres homofóbico. Havia de dar um bom processo disciplinar."

Os dois entreolharam-se e depois abanaram a cabeça.

"Ok, já percebi que tenho de aprender a ser mais esperto que tu." disse Bruno.

"Ainda bem que percebeste. Agora, toca a escrever."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Uma hora depois, na casa de Liliana, ela e Ivo já tinham recolhido toda a informação que precisavam e estavam a organizar tudo. Liliana ia dando sugestões, enquanto Ivo ia acenando afirmativamente a tudo o que ela dissesse.

"_Ela é mesmo bonita. E agora está muito faladora e mais solta. Provavelmente é porque está na casa dela e está mais à vontade ou talvez porque agora nos conhecemos melhor e sente-se bem ao pé de mim. Era óptimo que fosse isso. Eu sinto-me mesmo bem ao pé dela. Quem me dera que ela gostasse de mim." pensou Ivo. "Mas tenho de ser paciente. Sei que se ela me conhecer melhor e se nos tornarmos mais próximos, haverá a possibilidade de podermos ficar juntos. Ela não parece importar-se por eu não ser branco como ela."_

Por essa altura, Marisa entrou no quarto. Liliana parou de falar e olhou para a mãe.

"O que foi agora, mãe?" perguntou ela.

"Vim só dizer que o teu pai ligou e vem para casa mais cedo." disse Marisa. "Era bom se conseguissem terminar o trabalho antes dele chegar... ele quer que vamos jantar fora."

Liliana percebeu o significado das palavras da mãe e virou-se para Ivo.

"Ivo, vamos então dividir o trabalho, para fazermos no fim-de-semana e depois segunda-feira juntamos o que tivermos feito." disse Liliana. "Desculpa, mas o meu pai é um pouco rígido com as situações e se quer ir jantar fora, quando chegar a casa quer que eu e a minha mãe estejamos prontas para sair de imediato. Se estiveres aqui, há-de ficar aborrecido por ainda não estarmos prontas."

"Ah, claro, compreendo. Não tem problema."

Marisa saiu discretamente do quarto e pouco depois Ivo estava já de saída.

"Vemo-nos então segunda-feira." disse ele.

"Sim. Adeus." disse Liliana.

Ivo acenou-lhe e desceu no elevador, enquanto Liliana fechava a porta de casa. A sua mãe aproximou-se dela pouco depois.

"Fizeste bem em tê-lo finalmente mandado embora." disse ela.

"Mãe, o pai vem mesmo mais cedo?" perguntou Liliana.

"Vem. Ele ligou e hoje chega mais cedo. Claro que não devemos nada ir jantar fora, mas foi o que me ocorreu. Tudo sabes bem como o teu pai é. Se achas que eu sou preconceituosa, então sabes que ele é muito pior. E eu não disse nada à frente do rapaz, mas o teu pai, se o visse, não estava com meias medidas."

"Eu sei. Nem sei como é que eu, com vocês os dois a dar-me este tipo de educação, não saí racista."

"Eu não descrimino os negros... quando estão longe..."

"Vou para o meu quarto." disse Liliana, virando as costas.

Marisa abanou a cabeça.

"Pelo menos ele foi-se embora. Ainda bem." pensou ela.

Na biblioteca da escola, Bruno e Leandro tinham terminado de recolher informações e distribuído o trabalho, apesar de Bruno não estar muito contente por ter de fazer trabalhos no fim-de-semana.

"E espero que na segunda-feira tragas isso feito, Bruno." disse Leandro.

"Já sei, seu chato."

"Óptimo. Senão ainda posso beijar-te à frente de toda a gente e ficas falado por muito tempo." disse Leandro, sorrindo.

"Tu és mesmo perigoso. Bolas... pronto, adeus."

Bruno saiu rapidamente da biblioteca, enquanto Leandro continuava a sorrir.

"_É super engraçado ver as reacções dele. Ao menos agora tenho uma arma para usar contra ele, se for preciso. O seu próprio sentido de orgulho e masculinidade é que o está a tramar, neste caso, a meu favor." pensou Leandro._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Regina foi até à casa de Amanda e ao chegar à morada que Amanda lhe tinha indicado, deparou-se com uma casa bastante grande, com um jardim enorme.

"_Ena, não deve ser rica, senão não andava numa escola pública, mas os pais dela de certeza que não passam necessidades, nem são apenas de classe média." pensou Regina, tocando à campainha que havia ao lado do portão._

Pouco depois ouviu-se uma voz do outro lado, perguntando quem era. Regina disse o seu nome e segundos depois o portão estava a abrir-se. Caminhou até à porta da casa, que foi aberta por uma empregada vestida com um uniforme a rigor.

"_Ena, até têm empregada e tudo. Que rica vida. Também queria viver assim." pensou Regina, enquanto a empregada a conduzia ao quarto de Amanda._

Ao chegarem lá, a empregada bateu à porta e a voz de Amanda mandou entrar. Regina e a empregada entraram no quarto e depois Amanda dispensou a empregada, enquanto Regina olhava à sua volta, para o quarto espaçoso e bem decorado, em tons dourados e rosa.

"Bolas, a tua família nada em dinheiro ou quê?" perguntou Regina. "Pensei que a casa por fora era grande, mas por dentro parece ainda maior e têm empregados e quartos bem decorados..."

"Não é para todos, Regina." disse Amanda, em tom superior. "Os meus pais são ambos médicos e muito trabalhadores e conhecidos. Não somos ricos, mas digamos que nos podemos dar a certos luxos."

"Vê-se. E não devem ser ricos porque gastam o dinheiro que têm nisto tudo. Só esses cortinados devem ter custado um dinheirão." disse Regina, olhando para os cortinados dourados.

"Ainda bem que aprecias a minha casa e a decoração do meu quarto, que diga-se de passagem, é linda, mas estamos aqui para trabalhar." disse Amanda, apontando para uma grande secretária, munida de um computador. "Vamos sentar-nos e começar a trabalhar."

Regina encolheu os ombros e ambas se sentaram nas cadeiras.

"Então vamos lá." disse Regina. "O que é que podemos usar para fazer o trabalho sobre a amizade?"

"É uma boa pergunta e seria mais fácil de responder à pergunta se eu me desse bem com a pessoa com quem estou a fazer o trabalho." disse Amanda.

"Não te dás bem comigo porque és, dizendo simplesmente, um bocado parva."

"O quê? Estás na minha casa! Não admito que me ofendas!" exclamou Amanda, furiosa.

"Se nos damos mal, a culpa é principalmente tua. Lembras-te que criticaste a minha maneira de vestir e ainda me chamaste prostituta? Acho que não é uma boa maneira de começar uma amizade com ninguém." disse Regina.

"Pois tu é que foste parva, a dizeres que eras a rapariga mais bonita da turma. Ora, tu andas assim vestida, toda decotada e tal, mas isso não quer dizer que sejas a mais bonita." disse Amanda, encarando Regina.

As duas ficaram a olhar uma para a outra, até que Regina encolheu os ombros.

"Pronto, talvez tenhas razão e eu tenha exagerado um pouco. Mas também não precisavas de ter dito aquilo sobre mim." disse Regina.

"Eu... ok. Ok, eu admito que exagerei também." disse Amanda.

Regina sorriu.

"Óptimo. Vês, não é assim tão difícil darmo-nos bem, pois não? Podemos pôr no nosso trabalho que a amizade não é algo sempre compatível com acordos de opinião. Por vezes até os amigos se zangam, mas é a capacidade de fazerem as pazes que os torna realmente amigos uns dos outros."

Amanda pareceu surpreendida e abanou a cabeça em assentimento.

"Agora falaste muito bem. Fiquei surpresa. Mas sim, podemos abordar isso também. E pronto, estou a ter a ideia de..."

Amanda e Regina começaram a trocar ideias e a apontá-las. Mais tarde, a empregada que tinha trazido Regina até ao quarto apareceu com uma bandeja com bolos, bolachas, sumo, chá, café e outras coisas para o lanche. Regina adorou os bolos.

"São óptimos!" exclamou ela. "São feitos aqui em casa ou comprados?"

"São feitos pela cozinheira." respondeu Amanda. "Ela tem um dom especial para os doces. Mas eu não como muitos. Não posso estar para aí a engordar."

"Ah, claro. Eu também só como doces de vez em quando. Tenho de me manter na linha porque senão lá vai a minha carreira futura."

Amanda olhou para a outra rapariga, hesitando. Até ao momento, estavam a conseguir conviver sem discutirem uma com a outra, o que já era um feito. Mas depois de hesitar mais um pouco, Amanda decidiu fazer a pergunta.

"Desculpa lá, mas porque raio é que tu queres ser actriz pornográfica?" perguntou ela.

"Há muitas razões, sabes? Mas se calhar a ti ia chocar-te falar disso."

"Sim, é melhor nem explicares." disse Amanda. "Esquece que eu fiz a pergunta. É só que essa profissão é tão pouco dignificante... ok, tenho de admitir que tu és bonita e podias fazer muito melhor. Não percebo porque é que te vais rebaixar a esse nível."

"Rebaixar? Eu não acho que a empresa dos filmes pornográficos seja algo mau, nem de que se deva ter vergonha. Não há pessoas que varrem ruas? Não há pessoas que recolhem o lixo? Não há pessoas que têm cafés? São coisas necessárias e, para algumas pessoas talvez não, mas para outras os filmes pornográficos são necessários."

"Só se for para tarados."

"Não. Imagina um casal a atravessar uma crise no casamento. Alugam um filme pornográfico e se calhar com o que vêm, até a chama da paixão volta. Imagina que o filme que tinham visto era comigo. Acho que me sentiria bem por ter sido uma das causas para o casal ter ultrapassado aquela crise. Isso ia fazer-me sentir bem."

Amanda ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O quê? Agora estás a dizer que queres ser actriz pornográfica para ajudar os outros?"

"Não exactamente, mas se os filmes ajudarem, é bom."

"Pois, é que vais mesmo ganhar um prémio por serviços prestados." disse Amanda, sarcasticamente. "Além de que nunca vais saber, mesmo que o filme ajudasse o casal ou casais, que o filme os tinha ajudado."

"Ora, no filme vêm os nomes dos actores, certo? Pois o casal podia ficar tão agradecido que me podia escrever a agradecer por eu ter ajudado no casamento deles." disse Regina. "Mas pronto, é o que eu quero para o meu futuro."

"Eu acho que devias desistir dessa ideia. Podes fazer melhor e acho que essa indústria é uma coisa horrenda e que não te vai levar a lado nenhum. Ou pelo menos, a nenhum lado de jeito."

Regina abanou a cabeça, pensando que não valia a pena estar a argumentar com Amanda. Apesar de tudo, ficava contente por Amanda parecer estar a tentar dar-lhe bons conselhos.

"Falando em causas perdidas, Amanda, quando é que tu vais desistir de andares atrás do Ricardo?"

"Desistir? Porque é que eu devia de desistir dele?" perguntou Amanda.

"Ó Amanda, por favor. Ele não te liga nenhuma e é óbvio que gosta da Elisa."

"Eu posso conquistá-lo!" exclamou Amanda, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada. "Ouviste? Posso conquistá-lo!"

Regina também se levantou.

"Ouve. Não estou a dizer nada para te magoar, acredita. Mas se tu dizes que eu posso fazer melhor na minha profissão e até podes ter razão, também tenho de te dizer que tu podes ter melhor que o Ricardo. Ele é bonito, sim. Simpático também. Mas não te ama. Tu consegues, de certeza, arranjar alguém que goste de ti."

"Mas eu gosto do Ricardo!"

"Sim, isso já eu sei. Mas ele não gosta de ti. Tens de aceitar isso e andares para a frente com a tua vida. Se ele começar a namorar com a Elisa, o que é que vais fazer?"

Amanda deixou-se ficar calada, sem saber o que responder.

"Vais fazer como as vilãs das novelas e tentar separá-los? O que é que vais ganhar com isso? Podes conseguir separá-los, mas o Ricardo vai continuar a não gostar de ti e estás a estragar a felicidade de outras pessoas."

"Eu sei que tens razão, mas não posso desistir assim." disse Amanda, numa voz magoada.

Regina nunca tinha ouvido Amanda falar com aquela vulnerabilidade.

"Eu sei que o Ricardo não gosta de mim, mas tenho esperança. Tenho fé que ele abra os olhos e me veja de maneira diferente, porque eu gosto dele desde o ano passado e não consigo esquecê-lo. Já tentei, mas não deu resultado."

"Tens de tentar com mais força." disse Regina. "Dedica-te a outras coisas para não pensares nele. Olha, aplica-te agora no clube de teatro. Conhece outros rapazes."

"Não é a mesma coisa... não posso envolver-me com outro qualquer só para esquecer o Ricardo."

"Não foi isso que eu disse."

Amanda começou a andar pelo quarto, enquanto Regina a seguia com o olhar.

"Porque é que eu não tenho sorte nenhuma?" perguntou Amanda. "Das vezes que eu namorei, os rapazes deixam-me sempre. Porquê? Eu sou bonita, tenho personalidade e quando estou numa relação, dedico-me ao máximo. O que é que eu estou a fazer mal?"

"Não te sei responder a isso. A meu ver, se estás a dar o teu melhor, não te podes culpar de nada. Se calhar os rapazes é que foram uns parvos em te deixarem."

"Há uns dois anos que nenhum se aproxima de mim. Bem, se calhar houve alguns que se aproximaram, mas entretanto apaixonei-me pelo Ricardo e não quis saber deles. Há imenso tempo que ninguém me beija, nem que sinto afecto nenhum. Até mesmo as amigas que tinha se afastaram. Tinhas razão quando disseste que não tenho amigas... bolas, sou uma desgraçada. Tenho os luxos em casa, mas no amor sou um zero à esquerda."

Regina aproximou-se de Amanda.

"Calma. Também não precisas de desesperar."

"Pois, para ti é fácil, porque os rapazes andam todos atrás de ti e não estás interessada em nenhum romance. Mas para mim não é. Nem sequer um beijo o Ricardo meu deu. Ninguém me beija há mais de um ano. Achas isso fácil?"

Antes que Amanda pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Regina agarrou-lhe a cara e beijou-a. Amanda arregalou os olhos e poucos segundos depois, Regina afastou-se.

"M-mas o que é que foi isto?" perguntou Amanda, em choque.

"Um beijo, ora. Estavas a queixar-te que ninguém te beijava, por isso eu beijei-te."

"Estás maluca?"

"Eu? Não. Fiz-te um favor."

"Eu queria um beijo do Ricardo ou de outro rapaz e não teu, Regina!" exclamou Amanda.

Regina encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpa, mas foi o que se pôde arranjar. Hum, nunca tinha beijado outra rapariga, mas olha que o beijo até não foi mau, heim?"

Amanda corou imenso e de seguida começou a tossir.

"Ai, que vergonha..." murmurou ela.

"Ei, pronto, querias um beijo e aí o tens. Não te preocupes que eu não vou andar para aí a dizer que te beijei." disse Regina. "Mas faz o favor de te recompor e deixar de ter pena de ti própria. Na escola pareces a dona do mundo e afinal não é nada assim. Tu é que tens realmente jeito para actriz, a fingir todos os dias que está tudo bem contigo."

"Eu... vamos continuar com o trabalho. E não me voltes a beijar!" exclamou Amanda.

Regina acenou afirmativamente e as duas voltaram ao trabalho. Amanda ia lançando olhares a Regina.

"_Ela é maluca. Agora beijou-me." pensava Amanda. "Quer dizer, o beijo não foi mau, mas não estava à espera e ela é rapariga, ainda por cima. É o que dá dar-me com pessoas como ela... mas pronto, até foi simpática de me estar a aconselhar... o que é que tu estás a pensar, Amanda? A sentir simpatia pela tua inimiga? Mas... conhecendo-a agora melhor, beijos à parte, ela não é tão má como eu pensava..."_

Algum tempo depois, Regina e Amanda terminaram de organizar as ideias para o trabalho. Dividiram o que cada uma iria fazer.

"Pronto, então se já está tudo, eu vou andando." disse Regina. "A tarde até foi interessante."

"Pois, foi uma maravilha." disse Amanda, sarcasticamente. "Nem penses em contar a ninguém que me beijaste."

"Já disse que não vou contar." disse Regina. "Está prometido. E afinal até nem discutimos muito. Até podemos vir a ser amigas."

"Isso já é esperar demais, não?"

"Acho que não, Amanda. Tu precisas de amigos e, se estiveres disposta a aceitar-me como eu sou, eu aceito-te como tu és e podemos ser amigas."

"Para já... contento-me em sermos colegas de escola... sem rancores. Não vou dizer mais mal de ti." disse Amanda.

"Ok, é um começo." disse Regina. "Também não direi mais mal de ti."

Regina caminhou até à porta do quarto.

"Vemo-nos na segunda-feira. Vê lá se pensas no teu futuro e deixas o Ricardo de lado. Adeus."

Regina saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto Amanda suspirava.

"Pronto, no fundo ela não é má pessoa. Talvez... talvez seja remotamente possível virmos a ser amigas." pensou Amanda. "Nunca se sabe o que o futuro nos reserva."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, na Florista Maravilha, Eugénia estava a dar ordens a Irene, que já estava a começar a aprender melhor a trabalhar com flores, enquanto Elisa se ocupava de outro arranjo. Delfina entrou na florista, decidida a comprar uma planta para alegrar a sua casa.

Eugénia olhou quando ela entrou e ficou surpreendida de a ver. Aproximou-se de imediato.

"Delfina, é você?" perguntou Eugénia.

"Dona Eugénia. Olá. Há quanto tempo."

As duas mulheres cumprimentaram-se.

"Então, trabalha aqui?" perguntou Delfina.

"Não. A loja é minha." respondeu Eugénia. "Comprei-a há alguns anos."

Eugénia e Delfina tinham sido vizinhas há cerca de vinte e cinco anos atrás, mas depois tinham mudado ambas de casa e perdido o contacto.

"Muito bem. Comprou a loja." disse Delfina, de modo contemplativo.

"Então e a sua mãe, como é que ela vai? Da última vez que a vi, antes de me mudar, ainda viviam juntas." disse Eugénia.

"Ah, a minha mãe agora está num lar. Eu e os meus irmãos pusemo-la lá. Dava muito trabalho. Estava muito chata e era um bocado badalhoca, por isso livramo-nos dela. Eu nem gosto de ir ao lar. Aquilo é uma espelunca, mas pronto, não íamos gastar muito dinheiro em lares, quando ela deve estar quase com os pés para a cova, não é?" perguntou Delfina.

"Ah... pois... estou a ver." disse Eugénia. "Então e você, o que é que anda a fazer?"

"Eu? Hum... eu sou directora de uma escola." mentiu Delfina. "Mando naquilo tudo. É uma maravilha. Andam todos os alunos direitos como um fuso."

Elisa, que agora estava a ajudar Irene, levantou os olhos e reconheceu Delfina. Percebeu o que ela estava a dizer e que estava a mentir, mas encolheu os ombros e continuou com o seu trabalho. Aquilo não era da sua conta, por isso não tinha de se intrometer.

"Directora? Que maravilha. Então e casou-se?" perguntou Eugénia.

"Casei-me, mas divorciei-me alguns anos depois." respondeu Delfina, desta vez com a verdade. "O meu marido bebia muito e não deu para aguentar. Chegava a casa e havia sempre porrada."

"Credo. A Delfina era vítima de violência doméstica?"

"Eu? Não. Eu é que batia no meu marido, quando ele chegava a casa bêbado. Mas depois comecei a cansar-me, sabe? Sempre a dar-lhe porrada é bastante aborrecido. Acabei por o pôr na rua de vez e divorciei-me." respondeu Delfina. "Acho que agora o meu ex-marido é mendigo e vive debaixo duma ponte."

"Que interessante... bem, então veio cá para comprar algum arranjo? Alguma planta?"

Delfina explicou o que queria e Eugénia mostrou-lhes as plantas que tinha para venda. Delfina acabou por escolher uma delas.

"Pronto, então vou indo." disse Delfina.

"Adeus. E volte cá mais vezes, agora que sabe que eu estou aqui e tenho o meu negócio." disse Eugénia.

"Pois, claro que volto. Adeus."

Delfina foi-se embora rapidamente. Mal ela saiu, Eugénia deitou-lhe a língua de fora.

"_Nunca gostei desta Delfina. Mentirosa até não poder mais. Directora de uma escola? Se ela é directora, eu sou a presidente da república. Espero que não volte a cá pôr os pés."_

Enquanto Delfina ia a caminho de casa, também ia pensativa.

"_Não sabia que aquela florista era da Eugénia. Nunca lá tinha entrado se tivesse sabido antes. A Eugénia está mesmo velha. Também deve ter quase sessenta anos. Nunca gostei dela. Era muito badalhoca, quando vivia na mesma rua que eu e a minha família, quando eu era mais jovem. Enfim, não planeio voltar a ver aquela carcaça velha."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No Domingo à tarde, Elisa saiu da sua casa, com a sua máquina fotográfica pendurada ao pescoço como era costume e dirigiu-se à casa de Ricardo. Não foi difícil encontrá-la, pois ficava realmente perto da florista onde Elisa trabalhava. Era uma casa pequena, pintada de branco e com um jardim minúsculo. Elisa tocou à campainha e pouco depois Ricardo veio abrir-lhe a porta.

"Olá Elisa." disse ele, sorrindo. "Conseguiste encontrar a casa facilmente?"

"Ah, sim. Não tive problema nenhum em chegar aqui." respondeu Elisa.

"Entra."

Elisa entrou na casa e Ricardo fechou a porta atrás de si. Conduziu Elisa até à sala de estar. Em cima da mesa da sala estava já um livro que Ricardo tinha estado a estudar, sobre a poluição. Margarida, a mãe de Ricardo, estava sentada num sofá, a fazer renda. Ricardo tinha-lhe dito que era melhor não se cansar a fazer renda, mas a mãe tinha insistido que aquilo não lhe provocava qualquer cansaço.

"Mãe, a minha colega já chegou." disse Ricardo.

Margarida levantou os seus olhos da renda e sorriu a Elisa.

"Olá. Eu sou a mãe do Ricardo. " disse ela. "Sê bem vinda à nossa casa."

"Obrigada." disse Elisa.

"Eu estava já a ver algumas coisas sobre o nosso tema de trabalho." disse Ricardo, baixando de seguida a voz. "Olha, importas-te de fazermos o trabalho aqui? O meu quarto é um bocado pequeno. Sei que está aqui a minha mãe, mas..."

"Não tem problema nenhum." respondeu Elisa, prontamente.

Ricardo sorriu-lhe abertamente e Elisa corou um pouco. Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e Elisa tirou um outro livro da mochila que tinha trazido consigo.

"Trouxe aqui um livro que também tem informações sobre a poluição. Acho que podemos ver que tipos de poluição vamos tratar e depois dividimos o trabalho em duas partes iguais, uma para eu fazer e outra para tu fazeres." sugeriu Elisa.

"Parece-me bem." disse Ricardo. "Então, sobre tipos de poluição, temos por exemplo, a poluição do solo e a poluição hídrica."

"Sim, da terra e da água. Ah, temos a poluição sonora e a poluição atmosférica." disse Elisa. "Hum... aqui no livro fala que há outros tipos, mas não especifica."

"Falta a poluição térmica." disse Margarida, já agarrada novamente à sua renda. "Desculpem estar a meter-me, mas é para vos ajudar."

"Não tem mal nenhum." disse Elisa. "Hum... que mais?"

"Ah! Poluição visual." disse Ricardo, lembrando-se. "No outro dia passei por um cartaz mesmo feio que estava na rua. É claramente poluição visual."

Elisa acenou afirmativamente e escreveu poluição visual numa folha de papel.

"Não me lembro de mais nenhuma." disse Ricardo. "Bem, tenho no meu quarto o meu computador. Podemos ver na internet. Mas o meu computador é um bocado lento..."

"Olhem, podem pôr também a poluição luminosa." sugeriu Margarida.

"Poluição luminosa?" perguntou Elisa, confusa. "O que é isso?"

"Não sabes, querida? Então, a poluição luminosa, como o nome indica, é causada pela luz. Por exemplo, a luz das várias casas de uma cidade pode ser poluição luminosa, porque pode alterar os ecossistemas de alguns animais, por exemplo." explicou Margarida. "Pode confundi-los. Pesquisem sobre isso, que é importante."

"Obrigada." disse Elisa. "Vamos fazer isso."

"Eu vou num instante ao meu quarto ver se tenho indicações de mais tipos de poluição." disse Ricardo. "Volto já."

Elisa acenou afirmativamente e começou a folhear o livro que Ricardo tinha em cima da mesa quando ela tinha chegado. Margarida levantou os olhos da sua renda, hesitou e depois deixou a renda de lado e caminhou até à mesa.

"Elisa? É Elisa, não é?"

"Ah, sim." respondeu Elisa, olhando para ela.

"O meu filho já me tinha falado de ti, claro. Olha, tenho de te pedir desculpa."

"Porquê?"

"Tu e o meu filho foram sair juntos uma vez e logo nessa noite eu tive um ataque de coração e estraguei-vos a noite. Peço desculpa."

"Desculpa? A culpa de ter tido um ataque de coração não foi sua, obviamente." disse Elisa.

"Pois, mas estraguei-vos a noite. O meu filho estava tão alegre. Vê-se que ele gosta mesmo muito de ti."

Elisa corou quase instantaneamente e Margarida sorriu, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

"Vais-me desculpar, mas eu sou uma grande mãe galinha e às vezes sou um bocadinho exagerada, porque não quero que o meu filho sofra. Eu e o Ricardo somos muito chegados. Só nos temos um ao outro. O pai dele divorciou-se de mim, foi para o estrangeiro e nunca mais deu noticias. Ficámos só eu e o Ricardo." disse Margarida. "Mas isso agora não vem para o assunto. Acontece que o meu filho gosta de ti. Nestes últimos dias tem-te referido. A Elisa isto, a Elisa aquilo... e pronto, eu não quero que o meu filho sofra. Diz-me, tu gostas dele também?"

Elisa ficou um pouco atrapalhada com a pergunta e demorou alguns segundos a dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu... eu gosto do Ricardo. Gosto de estar com ele e ele é muito simpático e tudo o mais, mas ainda nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo." respondeu Elisa. "Talvez tenhamos um futuro juntos e obviamente que não o quero magoar, mas não posso dizer que estou, para já, apaixonada por ele."

Margarida abanou a cabeça.

"Muito bem, compreendo. Gostei da tua sinceridade. E realmente o amor constrói-se." disse Margarida. "Espero que as coisas resultem entre vocês. Mas se não resultarem e não te apaixonares por ele, peço-te que sejas sincera com o meu Ricardo."

"Serei, pode ter a certeza."

"Óptimo. Então, estou a ver que trazes uma máquina fotográfica ao peito. Gostas de fotografia?"

"Oh, sim, adoro." respondeu Elisa, sorrindo. "Normalmente a máquina anda comigo para todo o lado."

"Eu nunca gostei muito de fotografia. Quer dizer, não gosto de ser fotografada, melhor dizendo. Fico sempre mal nas fotografias." disse Margarida, rindo-se.

Pouco depois, Ricardo regressou à sala e ficou contente por ver a mãe e Elisa a conversar animadamente. Margarida acabou por voltar à sua renda, enquanto Elisa e Ricardo voltavam ao trabalho.

"_Ainda bem que a Elisa se deu bem com a minha mãe." pensou Ricardo. "Assim, se eu e a Elisa viermos a namorar, posso ter a certeza de que elas se dão bem. Claro que a minha mãe costuma dar-se bem com toda a gente, mas assim tenho a certeza que não devem haver conflitos."_

Os dois continuaram a organizar ideias para o trabalho, quando começaram a ouvir gritos. Margarida, Ricardo e Elisa ficaram à escuta e depois Margarida levantou-se e foi à janela.

"Ai credo, é outra vez o Arnaldo!" exclamou ela. "Está a bater na Ermelinda. Ali no meio da rua!"

Ricardo levantou-se apressadamente.

"Aquele homem tem é de ser preso." disse Ricardo, saindo rapidamente da sala.

Margarida seguiu-o e, depois de hesitar um pouco, Elisa segui-os também. Os três saíram para a rua. As pessoas começavam a aparecer das suas casas, vendo a cena. Arnaldo, um homem grande e careca, estava a bater numa mulher baixa e de cabelo escuro, que gritava.

A vizinha Alzira estava nesse momento à porta da sua casa, com um telemóvel na mão, a ligar para a policia, enquanto o velho chato da rua, o senhor Terêncio Madeira, estava a sair da sua casa, resmungando. Olhando para a cena, Elisa ficou chocada.

"Que horror! Alguém tem de parar aquele homem." disse ela.

**Continua…**


	7. Amigos

**Capítulo 7: Amigos**

Os três saíram para a rua. As pessoas começavam a aparecer das suas casas, vendo a cena. Arnaldo, um homem grande e careca, estava a bater numa mulher baixa e de cabelo escuro, que gritava.

A vizinha Alzira estava nesse momento à porta da sua casa, com um telemóvel na mão, a ligar para a policia, enquanto o velho chato da rua, o senhor Terêncio Madeira, estava a sair da sua casa, resmungando. Olhando para a cena, Elisa ficou chocada.

"Que horror! Alguém tem de parar aquele homem." disse ela.

Ricardo correu para Arnaldo e tentou pará-lo.

"Pare! Deixe-a em paz!" grito ele.

"Sai daqui rapaz!" gritou Arnaldo, empurrando Ricardo.

Ricardo caiu no chão, enquanto outros dois vizinhos apareciam da sua casa. Arnaldo voltou a bater em Ermelinda, que gritou de dor. Margarida soltou uma exclamação de aflição.

"Ai que ele ainda a mata!" exclamou ela. "Todas as semanas é a mesma coisa."

"E ninguém o prende?" perguntou Elisa.

"Não o prendem, nem fazem nada. Ai, coitada da Ermelinda."

Elisa pegou na sua máquina e começou a tirar fotos. Arnaldo viu-a, parou de bater em Ermelinda e correu para Elisa, tentando arrancar-lhe a máquina.

"Largue-me!" gritou Elisa.

"Dá cá a máquina, miúda!" gritou Arnaldo, tentando arrancá-la da mão de Elisa.

"Deixe a Elisa!" exclamou Margarida, tentando parar Arnaldo.

Arnaldo empurrou Margarida, que caiu no chão. Ricardo apareceu a correr e saltou para cima de Arnaldo, lançando-o ao chão.

"Agarrem-no agora!" exclamou o velho Terêncio.

Três vizinhos aproximaram-se e conseguiram deter Arnaldo. Pouco depois a policia chegou e levou Arnaldo, enquanto Ermelinda foi levada para o hospital, por uma ambulância que chegou logo de seguida.

"Estás bem, mãe?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Estou." respondeu Margarida. "Foi só uma queda, mas não me magoei."

"E tu, Elisa?"

"Estou só um bocadinho abalada." respondeu ela. "Porque é que a policia não prende aquele homem?"

"Todas as semanas ele bate na mulher. Ela aparece com marcas. Hoje ela fugiu para a rua e ele veio atrás dela para lhe bater mais." respondeu Ricardo. "Mas a polícia interroga-o e a Ermelinda acaba sempre por retirar a queixa, porque ele a ameaça de morte, quando a policia não está por perto."

"E fica tudo na mesma?" perguntou Elisa. "Com a tua vizinha a sujeitar-se a isto? Não é vida para ninguém."

"Não podemos fazer nada." disse Ricardo, suspirando. "Eu tento ajudar para o parar, mas ele já ameaçou os vizinhos todos."

"Pois eu não vou ficar parada. Tirei fotos e vão parar ao jornal." disse Elisa. "O meu pai é director de um jornal e estas fotos vão dar uma notícia óptima. Vais ver se a policia não é obrigada a fazer alguma coisa."

Ricardo, Margarida e Elisa voltaram de seguida à casa.

"Tens a certeza que é boa ideia pores essas fotos no jornal?" perguntou Ricardo. "Pode ser perigoso para ti."

"Não quero saber. Este tipo de coisas não pode ficar impune." disse Elisa. "Aquela pobre mulher não pode viver a vida aterrorizada por causa do marido."

"Nisso tens razão." concordou Ricardo.

"Fazes bem, Elisa." disse Margarida. "És uma pessoa determinada. Gosto disso."

Elisa sorriu-lhe. Algum tempo depois, Ricardo e Elisa já tinham definido e dividido o trabalho. Elisa foi-se embora e mal chegou a casa, mostrou as fotografias ao seu pai. De imediato, o pai chamou um dos colaboradores do jornal, que foi lá a casa e ouviu toda a história pela boca de Elisa. Elisa encaminhou-o até à rua de Ricardo, onde o jornalista fez perguntas aos moradores. Nem todos quiseram responder e alguns pediram anonimato.

"É um monstro, é o que ele é!" dissera Alzira. "Pode escrever que ele é um homem perverso. Sempre a bater na mulher, sem razão nenhuma. A Ermelinda é uma excelente pessoa. O Arnaldo devia era ser preso."

"Não gosto da maioria dos vizinhos. São chatos ou barulhentos, mas a Ermelinda é boa mulher. Até me trouxe sopa quando estive doente." dissera Terêncio. "Aquele marido dela devia era ser abatido! Ah, não escreva isso. Eu reformulo. Aquele marido dela devia era ir preso por muitos anos."

"Eu conheço a Ermelinda há muito tempo. O Arnaldo nem foi sempre assim, mas agora está descontrolado. É um perigo para toda a gente." dissera Margarida.

Quando a noticia saiu no dia seguinte, o jornal recebeu muitos telefonemas de apoio e depois a noticia passou na televisão. Arnaldo acabou por ser acusado e levado preso preventivamente, para depois ser julgado, com os vizinhos como testemunha. No dia anterior, tinha acabado por sair em liberdade depois de ter sido interrogado e ter distorcido os acontecimentos.

Nesse dia, segunda-feira, os grupos de pares reuniram-se para juntarem as informações. Depois do almoço, o grupinho dos cinco reuniu-se na sala de aula, ainda vazia. Elisa contou aos seus amigos, Liliana, Regina, Ivo e Leandro o que se passara na rua de Ricardo.

"Que horror." disse Liliana. "Coitada da senhora. Espero que esteja bem."

"Já falei com o Ricardo hoje e perguntei-lhe. Ele diz que ela ficou internada, mas há-de sair em breve do hospital." disse Elisa. "Mas está muito mal tratada."

"Pudera, depois de ter sido assim espancada. Ainda por cima no meio da rua, para toda a gente ver." disse Leandro.

"Ai comigo isso não dava. Se algum homem se atrever sequer a bater-me, no segundo seguinte tem uma cadeira partida na cabeça, podem ter a certeza." disse Regina.

"Espero que não vás ter represálias por causa das fotografias." disse Ivo. "Imagina que o homem sai em liberdade e vem atrás de ti porque foste tu que tiraste as fotos, Elisa?"

"Não estou preocupada. Não deve acontecer nada disso, espero eu."

Por essa altura, Amanda entrou na sala de aula. Foi sentar-se numa secretária e ninguém lhe prestou muita atenção. Regina olhou para ela e voltou a focar a atenção nos amigos. Depois, Amanda acabou por se levantar e se aproximar dos outros.

"Então, de que é que estão a falar?" perguntou ela.

Todos olharam para ela, surpreendidos por ela os ter abordado.

"Não é sobre nada de especial." respondeu Liliana.

"Queres alguma coisa, Amanda?" perguntou Elisa.

"Eu... estava só a fazer conversa. Bolas, vocês são mesmo hostis."

"Tu é que não costumas tratar bem as pessoas." disse Leandro. "Obviamente que depois as pessoas não podem ser muito simpáticas para ti, não achas?"

"Quando é que eu fui hostil para vocês?" perguntou Amanda, aborrecida.

"Ora, agora estás esquecida? Tu deste uma estalada à Liliana, lembras-te?" perguntou Ivo.

"E é complicado darmo-nos bem quando... temos objectivos demasiado idênticos." disse Elisa.

"E ainda por cima és má e foste só inscrever-te no clube de teatro para me chateares a mim e à Regina." acrescentou Liliana.

"Por isso, dispensamos a tua companhia." finalizou Leandro.

Amanda, ofendida, virou costas e saiu a toda a velocidade da sala de aula. Liliana pareceu aliviada e Ivo e Leandro satisfeitos. Regina não esboçou qualquer tipo de reacção.

"Então Regina, não disseste nada? Podias ter-nos ajudado a enfrentar a Amanda." disse Leandro.

"Não me pareceu necessário. Ela não estava realmente a ofender ninguém." disse Regina e os outros olharam surpreendidos para ela. "O que foi?"

"Tu estavas sempre a implicar com ela. Era de esperar que usasses a primeira hipótese que te aparecesse para dizeres mal dela." respondeu Ivo.

"Neste Sábado eu e a Amanda estivemos a começar a fazer o nosso trabalho de pares e vi que talvez ela não seja tão má como eu pensava. Acho que mudei um pouco de opinião em relação a ela."

"Desculpa? Mas o que é que te aconteceu? Ela fez-te alguma lavagem ao cérebro?" perguntou Leandro.

"Realmente Regina, estás estranha." disse Elisa.

"Não. Oiçam, eu nem devia estar a dizer isto, mas a Amanda, apesar de parecer confiante e que está acima dos outros, na verdade é uma pessoa solitária. Os pais são médicos e parece-me que ela passa muito tempo sozinha. Tem empregados e tudo, mas não me parece que isso ajude muito. E não deve ter quase amigos nenhuns." disse Regina.

"Com aquela atitude, é normal que não tenha muitos amigos." disse Liliana. "Eu nem gosto de falar mal das pessoas, mas é a verdade."

"Eu sei que ela tem sido pouco simpática e que há poucos dias eu teria dito mal dela de todas as maneiras, mas não sei, ela age de maneira superior, talvez para se proteger e fazer parecer que não é vulnerável. Talvez, se lhe déssemos uma hipótese..."

"O quê? Talvez ela pudesse ser nossa amiga?" perguntou Elisa. "Parece-me complicado."

"Concordo com a Elisa." disse Ivo.

"Esperem lá. Não acham que se a Amanda ficasse mais simpática e não nos ofendesse que poderíamos ser amigos dela?" perguntou Regina.

"Na verdade, acho que não." disse Ivo, encolhendo os ombros. "Ela é demasiado diferente de nós para ser nossa amiga."

"É verdade." concordou Liliana.

"Ai sim? É demasiado diferente de nós? Porquê? Porque é um bocado mal-educada? Ok, eu concordo com isso. Mas se ela mudasse era diferente. Vamos exclui-la assim? Agora não damos oportunidades às pessoas? Que eu saiba, não me puseram de parte por eu usar roupas decotadas. Nem à Liliana por ser bastante tímida. Ou ao Leandro porque é gay e ao Ivo porque é negro. Se nos conseguimos dar todos bem, será que não há hipótese de nos darmos bem com a Amanda?"

Os outros ficaram em silêncio, reflectindo. Realmente, eram todos diferentes e todos se davam bem. Talvez Regina tivesse razão no que estava a dizer.

"Suponho que... talvez estejamos a ser muito radicais." disse Elisa. "Se a Amanda mudasse o seu comportamento, talvez fosse possível darmo-nos bem."

"Pronto, ok, se a Amanda ficasse mais simpática e me pedisse desculpa por me ter batido, eu podia fazer um esforço por ser amiga dela." disse Liliana.

"Ok. Concordo com a Liliana." disse Ivo.

"Não sei se há possibilidade das pessoas realmente mudarem, mas talvez haja. Espero que seja o caso da Amanda. Se for, pronto, eu aceito-a como ela for e espero que ela faça o mesmo em relação a mim." disse Leandro.

Mais tarde nesse dia, no final das aulas, Regina deteve Amanda à saída da aula e quando já todos tinham saído da sala, fechou a porta.

"O que foi?" perguntou Amanda, aborrecida. "Tens algum recado dos teus amiguinhos?"

"Não. Pára de ser resmungona e ouve-me. Eu sei que eles não foram muito receptivos à tua presença, mas tu também já fizeste coisas que não lhes agradaram." disse Regina. "Porém, eu falei com eles. Se tu mudares, eles podem ser teus amigos."

"Mudar? O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Se deixares de ter portar como se fosses melhor que nós e deixares de dizer mal das pessoas, eles podem ser teus amigos."

"Porque é que eu tenho de mudar?" perguntou Amanda. "Estou muito bem assim."

"Ai estás? Sem amigos? Com as pessoas contra ti? Gostas de viver assim, é? Julguei-te mais esperta, mas parece que me enganei."

Amanda cruzou os braços e depois de respirar fundo, voltou a falar.

"Pronto, ok, então se eu me controlasse e não falasse mal deles, podia ser vossa amiga?"

"Sim. Isso e tens de pedir desculpa à Liliana por lhe teres dado uma bofetada, no hospital, lembras-te?"

"Claro que me lembro. Tu, sua galdéria de um raio, deste-me um estalo logo a seguir. Doeu-me bastante." disse Amanda. "Nem devia falar-te, mas enfim..."

"Ah, lá começam os insultos, mas estranhamente ao chamares-me galdéria agora não foi num tom venenoso de sempre. Acho que até não me importava de ter uma amizade daquela em que as pessoas implicam muito uma com a outra, mas no fundo se dão bem." disse Regina. "Mas estou perdoada, por causa do estalo, cabeça de olho chocho?"

"Eh? Cabeça de alho chocho é a tua avó e casou-se!" exclamou Amanda, sorrindo de seguida. "Hum, isto até pode ser divertido."

As duas riram-se.

"Vais pedir desculpas à Liliana?" perguntou Regina. "É o primeiro passo para conquistares a amizade dos outros."

"Pronto, está bem. Eu vou pedir desculpas à Liliana. Espero que isso sirva para alguma coisa."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte à tarde, depois do almoço, Amanda voltou a encontrar Regina, Elisa, Ivo, Liliana e Leandro na sala de aula a conversar. Aproximou-se deles e todos se calaram. Regina ficou expectante.

"Olá a todos. Ok, antes de me começarem a fulminar-me com o olhar ou de me mandarem embora, peço que me oiçam." disse Amanda e os outros deixaram-na falar. "Obrigada. Ora bem, eu reconheço que não tenho sido a pessoa mais simpática do mundo."

"Ainda bem que reconheces." disse Liliana.

"Mas eu quero dar-me bem com vocês, por isso e visto que realmente aconteceu um incidente um bocadinho lamentável... hum... bem, tenho de te pedir desculpa pelo estalo que te dei, Liliana." disse Amanda.

Liliana piscou os olhos, surpreendida, tal como Elisa, Ivo e Leandro.

"Fiz mal e peço desculpa. Foi uma acção irreflectida e que não devia ter acontecido. E claro que não voltará a acontecer." assegurou Amanda. "Desculpas-me?"

Liliana hesitou, olhando para os outros, sem saber bem o que responder. Depois, pousou os olhos em Amanda.

"Eu acho que... se realmente não voltar a acontecer e me respeitares e não disseres mal de mim, eu posso esquecer o assunto." respondeu Liliana.

"Óptimo. Então, podemos começar de novo? Para todos vocês?" perguntou Amanda. "É como se não me conhecessem e nos conhecêssemos agora."

"Isso parece-me um bocado difícil, Amanda." disse Ivo.

"Não, se fizerem um esforço para me entenderem também... bom, o meu nome é Amanda Sobral. Sou um bocadinho egoísta, muito vaidosa e costumo criticar as pessoas. Acho que é um mecanismo de defesa meu, mas que uso mal e acabo por ofender toda a gente. Os meus pais são ambos médicos e costumam estar sempre ocupados. Como consequência, fico muitas vezes sozinha, sem ninguém com quem falar. Já tive muitas amigas, mas com a solidão que por vezes sinto e por não me conseguir conter a criticar as pessoas, perdi-as praticamente todas. Tento fazer-me de forte, porque não quero que os outros tenham pena de mim ou se aproveitem por eu estar fragilizada... e é isto... preciso de amigos e não os tenho. Gostaria, se fosse possível, que vocês fossem meus amigos."

Amanda calou-se, enquanto os outros se entreolhavam.

"Assim é que se faz uma apresentação." disse Leandro, abanando a cabeça. "Não é a criares uma máscara de indiferença e a criticares os outros que te consegues aproximar das pessoas. Mas ao admitires as tuas fraquezas e sendo sincera connosco, pelo menos da minha parte, estou disposto a dar-te uma hipótese."

"Eu já tinha falado com eles e contigo Amanda. Apesar das nossas diferenças e do que aconteceu no passado, eu quero ser tua amiga. Há-de ser interessante." disse Regina, sorrindo.

"Ok, se deixares de aborrecer as pessoas, acho que nos podemos dar bem. E tenta segurar-te para não nos criticares." disse Ivo.

"Se queres ser nossa amiga, então está bem. Mas se voltares a fazer das tuas, não vou dar-te mais nenhuma hipótese." disse Liliana.

"Não sei se conseguiremos ser amigas." disse Elisa, abanando a cabeça. "Pareces-me sincera no que dizes, mas... eu gosto do Ricardo. A verdade é que estou interessada nele e tu também estás. Como é que podemos ser amigas nestas circunstâncias?"

Os outros ficaram calados, esperando uma resposta de Amanda.

"É verdade que gostamos as duas do Ricardo, mas isso não quer dizer que não consigamos conviver uma com a outra. Eu vou tentar separar as duas coisas. Se tentares o mesmo, penso que não haverá problema."

"Se é o que achas... está bem." respondeu Elisa, encolhendo os ombros.

Amanda sorriu abertamente a todos. Já não sorria assim há muito tempo.

"Ufa, isto foi complicado. Não gosto de estar aqui a expor-me desta maneira. E ai de algum de vocês que vá dizer a alguém que eu sou solitária e blá blá blá. Levam porrada, ouviram?"

"Isto começa bem, logo com ameaças à nossa integridade física." disse Leandro, rindo-se. "Vai ser realmente interessante esta convivência."

"Então, do que é que estavam a falar, antes de eu aparecer?" perguntou Amanda.

"Da equipa de futebol. Vão começar em breve os jogos inter-escolas." respondeu Elisa.

"Ah, pois é! No ano passado não perdi um jogo, porque o Ricardo era o capitão. Claro que este ano já não vai ser igual... oh, desculpa estar a falar no Ricardo, Elisa. Saiu-me."

"Não tem problema. Não disseste nada de mal." disse Elisa, com sinceridade.

"Óptimo. E se falássemos dos nossos colegas? Já viram como a Juliana se veste? Parece uma pedinte. Eu, se fosse a ela, o que fazia era o seguinte..."

Amanda lançou-se num discurso sobre roupas, já que queria ser estilista. Falou de tudo e foi criticando algumas pessoas pelo meio. Os outros foram-na ouvindo e era surpreendentemente mais fácil e interessante ouvi-la criticar abertamente coisas que eles próprios tinham pensado sobre alguém, mas que não se atreviam a verbalizar.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No final do dia, quando estavam a ter a última aula, de inglês, o professor Francisco pediu a Regina para ela ficar depois dos outros saírem, para poderem falar. Regina assentiu. Quando os outros se foram embora, ela olhou para o professor.

"Então professor, do que é que queria falar?" perguntou ela.

"Sabes, eu não me costumo meter na vida dos meus alunos, mas depois de tu dizeres que querias ser actriz de filmes pornográficos, não consegui deixar de pensar nisso e..."

"Alto lá!" exclamou Regina, erguendo uma das mãos. "Pronto, eu já sabia que isto era capaz de acontecer. Uma pessoa fala em coisas sexuais e claro, desperta o interesse dos homens. Mas professor, não quero nada consigo."

"Regina, eu..."

"Não vale a pena insistir. Eu sei que sou bonita e vistosa e pronto, a conversa sobre eu querer ser actriz pornográfica deve tê-lo posto a pensar em mim, sem roupa. Se calhar até tem fantasias. Isso é lá consigo. Agora, desculpe mas eu não me vou envolver consigo." disse Regina, abanando a cabeça. "Sexo com professores nunca dá bom resultado."

"Regina..."

"É a minha decisão final. No ano passado envolvi-me com um professor da minha antiga escola e aquilo não correu muito bem. Quer dizer, o sexo era óptimo, mas tinha muitas complicações. Podíamos ser descobertos e ele perderia o emprego e depois já queria uma relação mais séria. Claro que foi óptimo em termos de nota na disciplina. Nota máxima para mim." disse Regina, sorrindo levemente. "Mas isso passou. Agora, só quero relações sem complicações. Aliás, relações não. Não quero cá relações. Um bom momento com um rapaz aqui, outro bom momento com outro ali. Faz mais o meu género. Mas, professor, desista. O senhor até é bem parecido, mas não pode haver nada entre nós."

Regina calou-se, enquanto o professor parecia petrificado e depois conseguiu recuperar.

"E-eu não quero nada contigo, Regina." começou ele por balbuciar. "Queria falar contigo porque acho que não é a melhor ideia seres actriz porno. Mais nada."

"Ah, era só isso? Então porque é que não disse logo?"

"Não me deixaste." disse o professor, cruzando os braços. "E vou esquecer que me disseste que até já dormiste com um professor."

"Dormir não é bem o termo certo. Não estávamos juntos para dormir, se é que me faço entender." disse Regina, com um olhar sugestivo.

"Ok, chega dessa conversa, se fazes favor!" exclamou o professor, embaraçado. "Não achas que podias ter um futuro melhor, sem ser na indústria da pornografia?"

"Não sei… talvez. Mas é isto que quero fazer."

"E os teus pais estão de acordo com a tua ideia para o futuro?" perguntou o professor.

"A minha mãe apoia-me em tudo. O meu pai ainda não sabe." respondeu Regina. "Hei-de contar-lhe mais tarde."

O professor Francisco abanou a cabeça.

"Pronto, se é realmente o que queres, tudo bem. Mas se quiseres falar com alguém, podes falar comigo ou com o psicólogo da escola."

"Eu estou bem, obrigada." disse Regina. "Não estou maluca ou confusa. Tenho de ir. Adeus professor."

Regina saiu da sala de aula, enquanto o professor ficava pensativo.

"_Ela podia ser modelo ou uma actriz normal, mas vai acabar por desperdiçar a vida naquela indústria decadente." pensou o professor. "É uma pena."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Elisa foi almoçar com Ricardo ao café que havia em frente à escola.

"A Amanda tornou-se vossa amiga?" perguntou Ricardo, surpreendido. "Isso é muito estranho."

"Sim, mas pode ser que agora nos dêmos bem." disse Elisa. "Até é, na medida do possível, engraçado vê-la criticar os outros. É directa, mas não percebe quando está a magoar realmente as pessoas, pois devia estar calada."

"Pois... Elisa, queres ir sair neste fim-de-semana?"

"O que é que tens em mente?"

"Conheço um lugar que tem uma discoteca de um lado e um bar mais calmo do outro. É bom para quem quer dançar e depois ficar a conversar um pouco, com mais sossego. Ou vice-versa." disse Ricardo.

"Eh lá, estão a falar de saídas à noite?" perguntou Bruno, aparecendo subitamente. "Ia a passar e ouvi-vos. Também quero ir."

"Bruno, eu estava a convidar a Elisa..."

"Já percebi Ricardo. Claro que me ias convidar a seguir, obviamente. Vamos todos divertir-nos." disse Bruno, sorrindo.

Ricardo suspirou, enquanto Elisa abanava a cabeça.

"Hum... então, nesse caso posso convidar os outros?" perguntou Elisa.

"Sim, convida-os. Parece que, de qualquer maneira, não estaríamos sozinhos." disse Ricardo, lançando um olhar aborrecido a Bruno.

Bruno não se apercebeu e logo de seguida sentou-se na mesa deles, começando a falar, o que interrompeu o clima que se estava a criar entre Elisa e Ricardo.

No refeitório da escola, Ivo, Leandro, Amanda, Regina e Liliana estavam sentados numa mesa, com os tabuleiros de comida à sua frente. Leandro e Ivo iam conversando enquanto comiam e Regina parecia pensativa. Amanda picou uma batata com o garfo e fez um esgar.

"Como é que vocês conseguem comer isto?" perguntou ela. "Esta comida até mete medo."

"Ah, vá lá Amanda, não está assim tão má." disse Ivo, olhando para ela. "Claro que hoje realmente a comida não é a melhor, mas não está intragável nem nada do género."

"Não devia ter vindo almoçar com vocês aqui." disse Amanda. "Nunca tinha comido no refeitório da escola e já percebi que não vou voltar a comer."

"Então onde é que tu almoçavas?" perguntou Liliana.

"Às vezes ia a casa, quando tínhamos mais tempo para almoço. Comi uma ou outra vez no bar da escola, mas costumo ir àquele restaurante que fica na esquina daquela rua ali em cima, ao lado da papelaria." explicou Amanda. "Tem comida bastante boa."

"Pois, mas deve ser caro." disse Leandro. "E não nos podemos dar ao luxo de comer em restaurantes todos os dias que tivermos de almoçar aqui. Não devemos ter tanto dinheiro como tu."

"Bem, é verdade que não passo necessidades, mas também não sou propriamente rica." disse Amanda. "Ah, já sei! Vamos combinar e um dia destes vamos ao restaurante comer. Não se preocupem que eu pago. Tenho dinheiro para isso."

"E ainda dizes que não és rica?" perguntou Leandro.

"E não sou, mas consigo pagar um almoço aos... hum, meus amigos, certo?" perguntou Amanda.

Regina despertou dos seus pensamentos.

"Não podemos deixar que pagues o almoço de todos." disse ela. "Não seria correcto."

"Ora, porque não? Eu estou a oferecer-vos o almoço. Desculpem lá, mas qual é a dificuldade em aceitar? Dantes era porque eu era má e não gostavam de mim e agora que eu estou a ser boazinha e oferecer-vos um almoço, vocês não aceitam!" exclamou Amanda, aborrecida.

"Pronto, está bem, por mim pode ser." disse Liliana.

Amanda olhou para os outros, que acabaram por acenar afirmativamente. Amanda sorriu.

"Óptimo. Vêem como é fácil fazer-me a vontade? Ficamos todos contentes, ainda por cima." disse Amanda, virando-se de seguida para Leandro. "Agora que está resolvida esta questão do almoço, preciso de te perguntar uma coisa, gay."

"Eu tenho um nome, Amanda." disse Leandro, friamente.

"Ah, sim, desculpa. Preciso de te perguntar uma coisa, Leandro."

"Diz lá."

"Porque é que tu não tens tiques, nem te vestes com roupas super coloridas ou te pintas e usas maquilhagem como os outros gays?" perguntou ela. "Não pareces nada gay, sinceramente."

Leandro suspirou.

"Eu pensava que o Bruno era ignorante, mas parece que não é o único." disse Leandro. "Ouve Amanda, eu não tenho de ser como os outros. Lá por gostar de rapazes não quer dizer que me queira parecer como uma mulher ou que tenha de ter tiques e tudo o mais."

"Se bem que o teu andar é um bocado revelador." disse Regina e Leandro ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Leandro, querido, não sei, mas o teu andar revela muito sobre ti. Nem sei como não percebi logo, quando te vi."

"Ok... o meu andar é assim tão revelador?" perguntou Leandro. "Hum... bem, suponho que talvez tenha sido isso que fez o Bruno aperceber-se que eu era gay e chatear-me logo. Bem, não importa. Amanda, todas as pessoas são diferentes e eu não tenho de ser igual aos outros gays. Vejamos, tu és uma rapariga, certo?"

"Obviamente." respondeu Amanda.

"A Regina também é e a Liliana também. Aquela rapariga ali, aquela gordinha, também é. E aquela alta. E aquela baixinha. E aquela com dentes de cavalo. Mas são todas diferentes, com penteados diferentes, personalidades diferentes e tudo o mais. Porque é que haviam de ser todas iguais?"

"Ah... claro, que estupidez. Desculpa." disse Amanda. "Claro que não tens de ser igual aos outros. Aliás, ainda bem. E espero que não sejas atiradiço, senão quando um dia eu andar atrás de algum rapaz, ainda mo roubas. Aliás, eu já ando atrás de um rapaz. Não me tentes roubar o Ricardo!"

Leandro riu-se e os outros riram-se também. Depois Amanda olhou para Ivo.

"E suponho que tu também não andas em bando com outros negros?" perguntou ela.

"Porque é que havia de andar?" perguntou Ivo, um pouco aborrecido. "Bolas, achas que todos os negros são iguais, também?"

"Sei lá. Não sei. Nunca me tinha dado com gays, nem com negros, nem nada assim. Além de que perguntar não ofende. Só quero saber." disse Amanda, na defensiva.

Ivo relaxou um pouco.

"Pronto, ok, é então só curiosidade. Mas não, não tenho nenhum bando, nem danço ou oiço rap, não vivo em nenhum bairro social, não tenho nada a ver com drogas e não ando com navalhas, nem pistolas, nem sequer assalto pessoas." disse Ivo. "Espero que isto tenha servido para destruir a tua ideia do que os negros são maus e são todos iguais."

"Fiquei esclarecida. Obrigada." disse Amanda. "Se te ofendi com a minha pergunta, não foi por querer, Ivo. Mas ouvimos tanta coisa que já não sabemos no que acreditar. Mas pronto, nem toda a gente é igual."

"O Ivo gosta bastante de desporto. Até está na equipa de futebol e tudo." disse Liliana. "E obviamente que nunca ia roubar ninguém."

"Obrigado, Liliana." disse Ivo, sorrindo-lhe.

"E nasceste em Portugal ou em África?" perguntou Amanda, ainda olhando para Ivo.

"Em Portugal. Nunca fui a África." respondeu Ivo.

"Ah, ok." disse Amanda, voltando a sua atenção novamente para Leandro. "Ó Leandro, porque é que tu gostas de rapazes e não de raparigas?"

Leandro olhou para ela, ficando pensativo. Depois de uns segundos, abanou a cabeça.

"Não te sei responder a isso, Amanda. Gosto e pronto." disse Leandro. "Não me sinto atraído por raparigas, é só isso. O que não quer dizer que não goste bastante de raparigas. Na verdade, acho-vos muito mais interessantes que os rapazes, mas não a nível sexual. Agora, explicar porquê é difícil. Olha, porque é que tu gostas de rapazes, Amanda?"

"Eu? Hum, porque são giros e fortes. E se forem românticos, então é óptimo." disse Amanda. "E... bem, não sei o que mais posso dizer."

"E porque é que não gostas de raparigas?"

"Porque não? Acho que nunca pensei nisso. Nunca olhei para nenhuma rapariga e imaginei que podia gostar dela, mas não sei porque é que não gosto de raparigas."

"Ora aí está. Tal como tu não sabes porque é que não gostas de raparigas, eu também não sei porque não gosto. Apenas os rapazes me chamam a atenção e pronto." disse Leandro, encolhendo os ombros.

"Estou a ver." disse Amanda, pensativa. "Se bem que podia ser o caso de gostares de rapazes e raparigas também."

"Sim, mas não é o caso. Imaginemos que há pessoas, como nós, que gostam de pão com fiambre. E outras, como por exemplo o Ivo, que gostam de pão com queijo. E depois há aquelas que gostam de pão com queijo e fiambre. Gostos diferentes."

"Eu gosto de pão com queijo e fiambre." disse Liliana. "E mortadela também."

Os outros entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se, enquanto Liliana ficava confusa.

**Continua…**


	8. Tentativas de Conquista

**Capítulo 8: Tentativas de Conquista**

"Imaginemos que há pessoas, como nós, que gostam de pão com fiambre. E outras, como por exemplo o Ivo, que gostam de pão com queijo. E depois há aquelas que gostam de pão com queijo e fiambre. Gostos diferentes."

"Eu gosto de pão com queijo e fiambre." disse Liliana. "E mortadela também."

Os outros entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se, enquanto Liliana ficava confusa.

"Lili, querida, o pão com fiambre e queijo era apenas uma figura de expressão." disse Leandro. "O que eu estava a dizer é que há pessoas que gostam de homens, o tal fiambre, outras de mulheres, o queijo e depois há os bissexuais, que gostam dos dois."

"Ah... ah! Bem, então eu afinal só gosto de fiambre." disse Liliana.

Os outros riram-se novamente, da expressão de inocência na sua cara.

"Eu podia dizer-vos porque é que eu gosto de rapazes." disse Regina. "Mas estamos a comer e aqui a Liliana era capaz de ficar um bocadinho chocada."

"Ok, dispensamos a tua opinião neste assunto, Regina." disse Amanda. "De certeza que hás-de ter muita coisa a dizer, com esses decotes e o peito quase a saltar cá para fora..."

"Uma rapariga tem de andar arranjada para chamar a atenção." disse Regina. "Ah, lembrei-me agora, Amanda e Liliana, já estudaram os vossos papéis para a peça de teatro?"

"Já, mas acho que aquilo devia ter umas mudanças." disse Amanda.

"Eu já sei tudo de cor, mas a minha personagem tem poucas falas, por isso foi fácil de decorar." disse Liliana.

"Para a próxima tens de pedir uma personagem com mais falas, senão não vais conseguir ser uma boa actriz." disse Regina.

"Assim, macambúzia como és, não chegas a lado nenhum." disse Amanda, olhando para Liliana. "És tão tímida e mosca morta..."

Liliana ficou embaraçada e aborrecida ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei, não lhe chames isso!" exclamou Ivo, irritado.

"Cala-te Ivo. Isto não é contigo." disse Amanda, lançando-lhe um olhar severo e de seguida virando-se para Liliana. "Tu nunca vais conseguir ser uma boa actriz. És demasiado fraca. Uma mosca morta."

Ivo e Leandro preparavam-se para intervir a favor de Liliana, mas Regina lançou-lhes um olhar que os fez parar e deixou-os confusos.

"Vá lá, desiste mas é de seres actriz. Nunca vais conseguir pisar um palco e actuar em frente a outras pessoas. És muito cobarde para isso." disse Amanda.

"Eu... eu dou o meu melhor!" exclamou Liliana.

"Mas os fracos ficam sempre pelo caminho. O teu melhor não é suficiente. Aqui entre nós, tens de admitir a ti própria que não tens potencial para seres uma boa actriz. Nem por sombras. Resigna-te a seres uma mosca morta e arranja um trabalho como por exemplo secretária de uma empresa e assim ficas enfiada num gabinete o dia todo, sem ninguém te ver. Deve ser mais fácil para ti."

"Mas o meu sonho..."

"O teu sonho é ridículo para ti. Vá, pensa bem e desiste dele. Tu és tão tímida que nunca o vais conseguir alcançar." disse Amanda. "E tu própria sabes disso."

Liliana mexeu as mãos, envergonhada. Sentiu os olhos ficaram húmidos.

"Oh, agora vais chorar. Não tens fibra nenhuma, rapariga." disse Amanda. "É melhor dizeres adeus ao teu sonho. Ninguém acredita realmente que o vás concretizar."

Liliana encarou-a, sentindo uma fúria enorme apoderar-se de si.

"É mentira! Os meus pais sabem que eu quero ser actriz e apoiam-me!" exclamou Liliana. "Eu posso ser tímida, mas eu hei-de superar isto e hei-de conseguir ser actriz!"

"Ai sim?"

"Sim, vou conseguir! Vais ver! Vou ser uma óptima actriz, tenho a certeza. E tu podes ter essas opiniões, mas eu não quero saber, porque, apesar de alguma insegurança, eu acredito no meu potencial e não vou desistir!"

Liliana continuou a encarar Amanda, sem sequer pestanejar. Ivo e Leandro entreolharam-se, sem saberem o que fazer, enquanto Regina permanecia inexpressiva. De seguida, Amanda sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira.

"Ok, acredito que vás ser boa actriz." disse ela, com simplicidade.

Liliana foi apanhada de surpresa pela mudança súbita no comportamento de Amanda.

"Mas ainda agora..." balbuciou Liliana, deixando a determinação de lado.

"Ouve, Liliana. Tu não podes continuar como estás agora. Tens de ser forte porque o mundo do teatro não é fácil. Eu queria saber se tinhas essa fibra em ti. Mas é difícil fazer-te mostrar o que realmente vales. Desculpa lá ter-te atacado com palavras, mas viste a reacção que tiveste?" perguntou Amanda. "Defendeste o que queres fazer, com garra. Já não querias saber do que eu dizia. Estavas confiante em ti mesma. É assim que tens de ser."

"Eu... sim, realmente, senti que nada do que pudesses dizer podia afectar-me." disse Liliana.

"Exacto. Tens de ser forte, rapariga. E sobretudo, conseguires deixar de lado os estúpidos que disserem mal do teu desempenho, percebes? E enfrentá-los se for preciso."

"Ena, o que a Amanda fez era algo bom?" perguntou Ivo, confuso. "Parecia estar a atacar a Liliana, mas afinal era para o bem dela..."

"Para ela revelar a sua força interior. Pois é Lili, realmente concordo com a Amanda. Gostamos de ti doce como és, mas quando for preciso, tens de ser auto-suficiente para ires em frente e também te defenderes. Eu costumo ser calmo, mas se for preciso irritar-me e insurgir-me, também o faço."

"Regina, tu sabias o que é que a Amanda estava a fazer, não é?" perguntou Ivo, olhando para Regina. "Não deixaste que eu e o Leandro defendêssemos a Liliana."

"Desconfiei logo que era essa a ideia da Amanda." admitiu Regina. "Por isso deixei-a continuar. Claro que se eu estivesse enganada e no final de contas a Amanda estivesse mesmo a ofender a Liliana, partia-lhe a boca toda."

Regina sorriu docemente aos outros, enquanto Amanda se ria.

"Deve ser, deve. Eu dava logo cabo de ti." disse ela.

"Ai sim? Queres experimentar?" perguntou Regina, em tom de desafio.

"É melhor não. Estive a cuidar hoje de manhã das unhas e não quero partir nenhuma a brigar contigo." disse Amanda.

"Hum, ok."

Os outros continuaram a olhar para elas, confusos.

"_As raparigas são mesmo estranhas." pensou Ivo. "Insultam-se para se motivarem, fazem ameaças, mas depois fica tudo na mesma por causa das unhas... não percebo nada."_

Depois do almoço, vieram novas aulas e no final delas, Elisa pediu a Regina, Liliana, Ivo e Leandro para ficarem para trás na sala, para falarem com ela. Amanda colou-se rapidamente aos outros, apesar de Elisa estar a pensar não a convidar.

"Então, o que queres, Elisa?" perguntou Regina.

"Eu e o Ricardo... e o Bruno vamos sair no Sábado à noite. Vamos a uma discoteca que o Ricardo conhece e ele diz que tem também um bar que fica ao lado, mas é mais calmo." respondeu Elisa. "Querem vir connosco?"

"Hum, é capaz de ser divertido. Eu alinho." respondeu Leandro.

"Sair à noite? Oh, mas é claro que vou. Se não fosse com vocês, saía na mesma. Saio sempre aos fins-de-semana." disse Regina.

"Bem, discotecas... não fazem muito o meu género, com toda a gente ali a dançar, quase a chocarem uns com os outros. Ou a chocarem mesmo, mas está bem, eu vou." disse Amanda.

"Eu também alinho." disse Ivo.

"Hum... não sei se posso ir." disse Liliana. "Os meus pais não iam gostar muito que fosse sair à noite."

"Liliana, confiança, lembras-te?" perguntou Amanda. "Não queres ir connosco?"

"Bem, eu quero, mas..."

"Então convence os teus pais e vais. Sê firme com eles e tenho a certeza que te deixam ir. Tens é de mostrar que tens fibra e que não pode ser tudo como eles querem."

Liliana abanou a cabeça em assentimento.

"Está bem. Eu vou com vocês."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte à tarde, o grupo de teatro reuniu-se e começaram com os ensaios da peça que tinham escolhido. Porém, quando foi a vez de Amanda fazer uma cena, ela barafustou.

"Professora, eu acho que esta peça é muito antiquada." disse Amanda.

"Obviamente que é antiquada. É um clássico, Amanda." disse a professora Elisabete Jarda.

"Sim, mas já não vivemos no século passado ou no século antes desse. Há que inovar."

"Ai sim? E como é que queres fazer isso, nesta peça?" perguntou a professora.

"Simples. Por exemplo, tenho agora esta fala com a Regina, que faz de minha irmã. Vejamos, eu tenho de dizer esta fala. Irmã, como pudeste magoar meu coração desta maneira, com tão infame acção? Meu coração está destroçado. Apossaste-te do cavalheiro que eu pensara desposar e agora estás perante mim, de sorriso no rosto, não reflectindo no modo como o teu pecaminoso gesto destroçou a minha vida." disse Amanda, lendo do guião. "Quer dizer, isto é muito antiquado."

"Amanda..."

"Devíamos mudar as falas para algo mais recente. Ora, a Regina, quer dizer, a personagem da Regina roubou o namorado da irmã, que é a minha personagem. Acho que devíamos actualizar as falas, para algo como... ó minha estúpida de um raio, como é que me pudeste fazer isto? Roubaste-me o namorado! E ainda por cima estás para aí a sorrir feita parva, sem pensares que me magoaste, sua vadia!"

Os outros ficaram a olhar para Amanda, enquanto a professora abria a boca de espanto.

"Não é muito mais interessante?" perguntou Amanda.

"É completamente abominável, Amanda. Não podemos fazer isso à peça. É como se a estivéssemos a matar, literalmente." respondeu a professora.

"Professora, eu tenho de concordar com a Amanda que a peça é um pouco antiquada." disse Regina. "Quer dizer, das peças que nos mostrou, é a melhor, mas são todas muito antiquadas e mesmo a minha personagem sendo a personagem principal... a peça é aborrecida. Não concordam, pessoal?"

A maioria dos alunos acenou afirmativamente e respondeu que sim.

"Eu gostava que trabalhássemos uma peça mais recente e que pudéssemos apresentar, tipo, pelo Natal." disse Regina. "O que acha, professora?"

"Suponho, que se realmente não gostam da peça, podemos arranjar outra. Muito bem, eu vou seleccionar algumas peças mais recentes, com linguagem mais adequada, para depois então apresentarmos pelo Natal. De acordo?"

Dessa vez, todos os alunos concordaram.

"Óptimo. Mas lembrem-se que, se alguns quiserem seguir as carreiras de actores, não podem sempre representar peças que adorem ou que sejam recentes. Aliás, acho que quando amadurecerem mais, vão apreciar a beleza das peças clássicas." disse a professora. "Estão dispensados por hoje."

Nessa noite, depois de muito trabalho e persuasão, Liliana conseguiu convencer os pais a deixaram-na sair na noite do dia seguinte.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na noite do dia seguinte, Ricardo despediu-se da mãe antes de sair.

"Já sabes mãe, se acontecer alguma coisa, liga-me logo."

"Não vai acontecer nada, filho." disse Margarida, sorrindo ao filho.

"Da última vez aconteceu e nem quiseste chamar a ambulância, mãe. Não pode voltar a acontecer isso. Se te sentires mal, telefonas-me logo e eu chamo uma ambulância e corro para cá."

"Só não quero estragar as tuas saídas, filho."

"Se eu chegasse a casa e te encontrasse mal de saúde... ou morta, nunca me ia perdoar, mãe."

"Oh querido... não te preocupes. Pronto, se me sentir mal, ligo-te. E peço ajuda à Alzira se for preciso."

"Óptimo." disse Ricardo, dando um beijo à mãe. "Até logo."

Ricardo saiu de casa de seguida, dirigindo-se à discoteca. Tinha indicado a todos os outros onde ficava. Oferecera-se para ir buscar Elisa à casa dela, mas ela dissera que era melhor encontrarem-se à porta da discoteca.

Enquanto Ricardo ia a caminho, Regina e Ivo faziam o mesmo. Como as suas casas ficavam perto uma da outra, decidiram ir juntos.

"Então como é que estão as coisas com a Liliana?" perguntou Regina. "Há progressos?"

"Não exactamente. Estamos a conhecer-nos melhor, mas não lhe disse como me sinto em relação a ela. Ainda é demasiado cedo."

"Vê lá se quando tu te decidires a dizer-lhe o que sentes, não é tarde demais." avisou Regina.

"O que é que queres que faça? Que chegue ao pé dela e diga que gosto dela? Aí é que a afugentava de vez." disse Ivo, aborrecido. "Ela ainda não gosta de mim. Nem sequer nos conhecemos o suficiente."

"Pronto, faz como quiseres." disse Regina, encolhendo os ombros. "Espero que acabe tudo por dar certo para vocês os dois."

Pouco depois, Regina e Ivo chegaram ao bar e discoteca. Bruno, Amanda e Elisa já lá estavam à espera. Nenhum parecia muito à vontade com a presença dos outros. Bruno tinha as mãos nos bolsos, Amanda alisava a saia cor-de-rosa que trazia vestida e Elisa olhava à sua volta. Sorriu ao avistar Regina e Ivo a aproximarem-se.

"Boa noite, pessoal." disse Regina, sorrindo-lhes.

"Pois, mas era uma melhor noite se os outros chegassem de uma vez." resmungou Amanda, tremendo. "Estou com frio. Não devia ter trazido saia."

"Se calhar alguns de nós podem ir entrando e os outros ficam aqui à espera que chegue o resto do pessoal." sugeriu Ivo.

Antes que os outros pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, um carro parou perto deles e de lá saiu Liliana. Fechou a porta do carro e acenou ao seu pai que, contrariado, se afastou no carro, deixando a filha para trás. Liliana vinha vestida de maneira discreta, com uma saia comprida.

"Olá." disse ela, sorrindo. "Foi muito difícil convencer o meu pai a deixar-me vir sair com vocês, mas consegui."

"Ainda bem. Não seria a mesma coisa se não viesses." disse Ivo.

"O Ricardo nunca mais aparece." queixou-se Bruno. "Se calhar desistiu de vir."

"Não desistiu nada." disse Elisa, abanando a cabeça. "Deve estar já a caminho."

Pouco tempo depois, apareceu Leandro e logo de seguida surgiu Ricardo.

"Finalmente." disse Bruno. "Vamos entrar."

Os oito amigos passaram pelo segurança do bar, que lhes pediu a identificação, para verificar as idades. Depois de ver a identificação de Regina, Ivo e Bruno, deixou os outros entrarem também sem ver as suas identificações.

"Ainda bem que não viu a minha, senão ia implicar." disse Liliana, suspirando. "Afinal, ainda não tenho 18 anos."

Ricardo conduziu os amigos até uns sofás que faziam um semi-circulo em volta de uma mesa e todos se sentaram. O bar ainda estava pouco movimentado, mas tinha uma música ambiente agradável.

"Como ainda são só dez e meia, ainda está tudo calmo. A pista de dança da discoteca abre às onze e meia, mas a partir da meia-noite é que começa o movimento a sério." explicou Ricardo. "Olhem, vêem? Seguindo por ali vai dar directamente à discoteca."

"O meu pai está à espera para me vir buscar. Só posso ficar, no máximo até às três da manhã. E já foi uma sorte ter-me dado esse tempo todo." disse Liliana.

"Não tem problema. Até lá temos muito tempo para nos divertirmos." disse Regina.

"Então e o que é que vamos fazer até a discoteca começar a bombar?" perguntou Bruno.

"Ora, vamos ficar aqui a conversar." disse Regina. "Mas antes vamos pedir umas bebidas."

O grupo decidiu o que é que cada um queria beber e depois alguns deles levantaram-se para irem buscar as bebidas. Liliana pediu e obteve um sumo sem álcool, enquanto Bruno preferiu uma cerveja. Voltaram a sentar-se todos nos sofás.

"Então, de que é que vamos falar?" perguntou Ricardo.

Amanda não parecia muito satisfeita por estar sentada praticamente ao lado de Elisa e não estava assim tão interessada em conversar. Estava a começar a arrepender-se de ter vindo.

"Podemos falar de muita coisa. Por exemplo, quem é que de vocês ainda é virgem?" perguntou Regina.

"Regina, isso não é coisa que se pergunte." disse Ivo.

"Ai, porque é que temos de falar dessas coisas?" perguntou Liliana, embaraçada.

"Ah, claro, bem temos uma virgem entre nós. E mais?" perguntou Regina, sorrindo aos outros.

"Eu não sou virgem. Uh, sou muito experiente, aliás." disse Bruno, com ar pomposo.

Os outros entreolharam-se e depois quase todos, menos Liliana, se riram.

"Ah, pois, deves ter uma experiência muito vasta." disse Amanda, de maneira mordaz.

"E tenho sim. A ti é que ninguém te deve querer pegar." disse Bruno, de modo azedo.

Amanda lançou-lhe um olhar feroz e Bruno retribui-lhe o olhar com um sorriso malvado.

"Acho que esta conversa não interessa a ninguém." disse Leandro. "É demasiado pessoal."

"Uh, então tu também és virgem, Leandro? Nenhum homem te quis pegar também?" perguntou Bruno, maldosamente.

"Bruno, pára de ser estúpido, se fazes favor. Não, não sou virgem. E se fosse, não tinhas nada a ver com isso."

Ricardo deu uma cotovelada a Bruno, que se preparava para responder a Leandro e criar confusão.

"Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto." sugeriu Ricardo.

"Pronto, pronto. Ai, vocês são tão tímidos e pouco abertos a falar das coisas. Já não vivemos no século passado, pessoal. Mas ok, tudo bem. Passemos a outro assunto, então. Quem é que acha que este decote me favorece as mamas?"

Ricardo, Bruno e Ivo olharam para o decote para responderem a Regina, enquanto Liliana soltava um suspiro e Elisa batia o pé. Ricardo apercebeu-se e desviou o olhar do decote de Regina.

"_Esta noite vai ser muito interessante." pensou Amanda, de modo sarcástico. "Vai, vai."_

Depois de Bruno e Ivo terem admitido que o decote de Regina a favorecia em todos os sentidos, Regina lançou-se numa sucessão de tópicos de conversa. Tópicos invulgares e até constrangedores, como quem é que já tinha vomitado depois das refeições para não engordar, quem é que já se tinha embebedado tanto que no dia seguinte não se lembrava de nada ou qual a cor de lingerie achariam que a iria favorecer mais.

"Ai, vocês não gostam mesmo de conversar, pessoal." disse Regina, aborrecida.

"Os tópicos de conversa também não são muito apropriados." disse Amanda.

"Ora, o que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que os tópicos ou são sobre coisas estúpidas ou sobre ti." respondeu Amanda. "Já enjoa."

Regina torceu o nariz e cruzou os braços.

"Ai sim? Então sugere lá tu um tema."

"Já viveram um grande amor, vocês?" perguntou ela.

Os outros entreolharam-se e depois ficaram pensativos. Bruno foi o primeiro a abanar a cabeça, em sinal negativo.

"Acho que não. Também, para que é que preciso de amor? Uma paixão aqui, outra ali, ainda vá, mas amor? Nem dura para sempre nem nada." disse ele.

"Se te apaixonasses por alguém, se calhar mudavas de ideias." disse Amanda.

"E deixavas de ser um bocado estúpido." murmurou Leandro, fazendo Ivo rir-se.

"Eu já tive paixões, mas acho que nenhuma assim avassaladora." disse Regina. "Acho que ainda não conheci a pessoa certa. Se calhar nem vai acontecer."

"Eu... talvez esteja prestes a viver um amor assim." disse Elisa.

Ricardo sorriu-lhe e Amanda, ao ver a troca de olhares, sentiu-se bastante mal, ainda por cima por ter sido ela a sugerir o tema. Levantou-se rapidamente.

"Eu vou à casa de banho." disse ela.

Saiu disparada dali e Regina levantou-se logo de seguida.

"Eu também tenho de ir. Até já."

Regina avançou rapidamente para a casa de banho feminina, que estava bem sinalizada. Quando entrou lá, havia apenas um cubículo com a porta fechada. Regina ouviu soluçar e aproximou-se do cubículo. Soubera logo que quando Amanda se levantara, estava magoada.

"Amanda, estás bem?" perguntou Regina.

"Claro que estou. Eu... estou só constipada. Podes ir-te embora." respondeu Amanda, do outro lado da porta.

"Não mintas. Sei que estás a chorar. E claro que é por causa do Ricardo e da Elisa."

"Não quero falar disso."

"Sai daí. Vá, sai lá."

"Não. Deixa-me em paz!" exclamou Amanda.

"Amanda, eu sei que estás zangada e magoada, mas é melhor desabafares com alguém."

"E porquê contigo?"

"Porque eu sou tua amiga, não sou? Não somos agora amigos, todos? Pensei que confiavas em mim... mas pronto, claro, estava enganada. Vou-me embora, então. Fui parva em vir ver se estavas bem. Afastas sempre as pessoas. Adeus."

Regina preparou-se para sair da casa de banho, quando Amanda abriu a porta. Tinha parado de chorar, mas a maquilhagem estava borrada.

"Desculpa..." murmurou ela.

"Amanda..."

"Porquê? Porque é que o Ricardo não gosta de mim?" perguntou ela, recomeçando a chorar. "Não é justo!"

Regina aproximou-se e abraçou-a, enquanto Amanda soluçava. Passados uns minutos, acalmou-se um pouco.

"Tens de seguir em frente." disse-lhe Regina. "Tu tens personalidade e és bonita. Hão-de haver outros rapazes que hão-de conquistar o teu coração. Esquece o Ricardo."

Amanda soltou-se do abraço e respirou fundo.

"Tens razão. Acabou. Não vou chorar mais pelo Ricardo. Esta noite vai ser a última em que vou pensar nele assim. Amanhã, uma nova Amanda vai surgir, sem o Ricardo no pensamento." prometeu ela.

"Óptimo. Assim é que é."

Amanda caminhou até um dos espelhos da casa de banho e observou-se.

"Tenho a maquilhagem toda borrada." queixou-se ela. "E esqueci-me de trazer a minha maquilhagem."

"Não tem problema." disse Regina, tirando um pequeno estojo de maquilhagem da sua bolsa. "Podes utilizar a minha."

Amanda aceitou, desmaquilhou-se e maquilhou-se novamente. Olhou para o espelho, para ver o efeito.

"Não está mal." disse ela. "Pronto, acho que podemos ir para ao pé dos outros."

Regina acenou afirmativamente e caminharam para a porta da casa de banho.

"Regina, obrigada." agradeceu Amanda. "Nunca pensei que... pudéssemos dar-nos bem e que te preocupasses comigo. Afinal... sim, talvez sejamos amigas."

"Sim, apesar de tu seres uma chata, vaidosa, cabeça de alho chocho..."

"Ei! Tu também és vaidosa. E chata também! E um bocado tarada, mas sabes, até tem a sua graça." disse Amanda, sorrindo. "Estás a pensar engatar algum rapaz hoje?"

"Obviamente. Então achas que eu vinha aqui e me ia embora sozinha? Ah, tens muito que aprender sobre mim. Anda."

As duas saíram da casa de banho e regressaram para ao pé dos outros. Às onze e meia começaram a chegar mais pessoas. Regina piscou o olho a um grupo de rapazes, que lhe acenaram e sorriram, não deixando de olhar para o decote dela.

"Já estão no papo." disse Regina, sorrindo.

"Regina, pelo amor de Deus, não me digas que te vais envolver com eles todos hoje!" exclamou Liliana.

"Claro que não." disse Regina, abanando a cabeça. "Eles eram quê, cinco ou seis? Querida, também não tenho tanta pedalada. Envolvo-me com um ou outro e depois peço o número aos outros e encontramo-nos noutros dias."

Os outros olharam para Regina, de boca aberta, mas ninguém, a não ser Amanda, teve coragem de dizer alguma coisa.

"Tu és uma tarada do pior." disse Amanda. "E antes que digas que eu é que sou chata, os outros devem estar todos a pensar o mesmo que eu, mas não têm coragem de dizer."

"Eu não quero saber o que pensam. Sou como sou e espero que entendam isso. Eu também não vos ando a chatear pelas vossas opções, pois não?"

"Claro que não." respondeu Elisa. "E tu podes fazer o que quiseres. É apenas… um pouco estranho."

"E perigoso. Ainda podes apanhar alguma doença." disse Ricardo.

"Eu não sou nenhuma inconsciente. Tomo a pílula e o obrigo os rapazes a usarem sempre preservativo. Ah, se querem divertir-se comigo, é com segurança." disse Regina. "Mas pronto, cada um é como cada qual. Vocês não têm a minha pedalada ou a minha desinibição."

"Eu sou muito desinibido e tenho imensas raparigas atrás de mim." disse Bruno, de modo pomposo.

"Ai sim? Tens raparigas atrás de ti?" perguntou Amanda, sarcasticamente. "Olha que não vejo nenhuma atrás de ti agora."

"Se calhar o Bruno quer dizer que elas estão atrás dele, tipo, a quilómetros de distância." disse Leandro.

Os outros riram-se, deixando Bruno bastante furioso.

"Ora, era só eu estalar os dedos que tinha imensas raparigas aos meus pés." disse ele.

"Ai sim? Então prova." desafiou Regina.

"Vão ver." disse Bruno, levantando-se.

Bruno aproximou-se de uma rapariga de cabelos longos que tinha entrado no bar há menos de um minuto.

"Olá Luísa, então estás boa?" perguntou ele.

"Hum? Eu não me chamo Luísa." respondeu a rapariga.

"Ai não? Então confundi-te com outra pessoa. Não tem problema. É uma oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor."

Bruno pôs o braço à volta do ombro da rapariga, mas ela afastou-se rapidamente.

"Vai dar um volta, chato." disse ela, afastando-se rapidamente.

Bruno ficou bastante zangado, enquanto os seus amigos se riam da figura dele, ao ser rejeitado daquela maneira. Porém, Bruno não desistiu assim tão depressa. Um grupo de raparigas entrou no bar.

"Ei, sereias, venham cá ao pescador!" gritou ele.

As raparigas olharam para ele, depois olharam umas para as outras e de seguida vieram na direcção de Bruno, que olhou para os amigos, piscando-lhes o olho, contente por ter captado a atenção das raparigas. Mas quando elas chegaram perto dele, não vinham muito contentes.

"Seu estúpido!" exclamou uma delas.

"Pensas que nos podes engatar, é?" perguntou outra.

"Meninas, vamos a ele!"

As raparigas pegaram nas suas malas e bolsas e começaram a bater em Bruno, que saiu dali a correr. Um segurança acabou por expulsar as raparigas dali e Bruno voltou para perto dos amigos, que se riram quase sem parar.

"Isto deve ter sido das coisas mais engraçadas que já vi." disse Ivo.

"Que grande conquistador, heim?" disse Regina. "Desiste, Bruno."

"Nem pensar. Vão ver. Vou conquistar as raparigas e é já a seguir!" exclamou Bruno, confiante.

Os outros entreolharam-se, encolhendo os ombros, enquanto Bruno olhava em volta para o bar, procurando a sua próxima vítima. Viu entrar no bar uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e depois aproximou-se dela.

"Olá beleza. Quero conhecer-te melhor." disse ele, pondo a mão à volta da cintura da rapariga.

Os outros estavam atentos, para ver o que acontecia.

"Tira já daí a mão!" exclamou a rapariga, zangada. "Não te conheço de lado nenhum."

"Eu sei, mas por isso é que eu aqui estou, para nos conhecermos melhor." disse Bruno, piscando-lhe o olho.

"Já te disse para tirares a mão da minha cintura e para me deixares em paz."

"Não sejas tão chata. Vá, tenho a certeza que hás-de gostar de me conhecer."

"Pois acho que há alguém que não vai gostar muito de te ver aqui comigo, com a mão na minha cintura." disse a rapariga.

"Ai sim? Quem?"

Nesse momento, uma mão tocou no braço de Bruno, que se virou e viu que ao pé dele estava um rapaz enorme, de quase dois metros e corpo robusto. O rapaz não parecia nada satisfeito. A rapariga sorriu.

"Quem é que não gostaria de te ver aqui a chatear-me? Hum, o meu namorado. Ulisses, acaba com este chato, se fazes favor."

**Continua…**


	9. Bruno em Sarilhos

**Capítulo 9: Bruno em Sarilhos**

Nesse momento, uma mão tocou no braço de Bruno, que se virou e viu que ao pé dele estava um rapaz enorme, de quase dois metros e corpo robusto. O rapaz não parecia nada satisfeito. A rapariga sorriu.

"Quem é que não gostaria de te ver aqui a chatear-me? Hum, o meu namorado. Ulisses, acaba com este chato, se fazes favor."

Bruno largou imediatamente a cintura da rapariga e deu um passo atrás, engolindo em seco, enquanto Ulisses cerrava os punhos.

"Com que então a meteres-te com a minha namorada, não é?" perguntou Ulisses, furioso.

"Eu... não era bem isso..."

"Era sim senhor." disse a rapariga, de nome Cornélia. "Ulisses, querido, mostra-lhe que não se devia ter metido comigo."

"É para já, amor." disse Ulisses, encarando Bruno de seguida. "Tu vais ficar sem dentes, meu."

Os amigos de Bruno estavam a ver a cena e tinham perdido a vontade de rir, mostrando-se preocupados. Ricardo, Ivo e Leandro levantaram-se rapidamente.

"Temos de o ir ajudar." disse Ricardo.

"Mas aquele rapaz é enorme. Mesmo três contra um..." disse Ivo.

"Ok, deixem comigo. Tenho uma ideia." disse Leandro, avançando.

Ulisses estava prestes a descarregar a sua fúria sobre Bruno, que tinha dado mais um passo atrás. Bruno estava a pensar se conseguiria fugir, mas Ulisses era mais alto e claramente mais rápido do que ele. Quando Ulisses deu um passo em frente e Cornélia sorriu maliciosamente, Leandro surgiu ao lado de Bruno.

"Boa noite." disse Leandro, educadamente. "Peço desculpa, mas passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Este parvalhão meteu-se com a minha namorada, tentando engatá-la e agora vai levar porrada." respondeu Ulisses, com os olhos a faiscar.

Bruno tremeu e olhou para Leandro, pedindo ajuda com o olhar. Leandro abanou a cabeça.

"Tem mesmo a certeza que ele se estava a atirar à sua namorada?"

"Claro que estava!" exclamou Cornélia.

"Peço desculpa, mas deve ser um mal entendido. O Bruninho é muito extrovertido e gosta de conhecer pessoas. Por vezes isso é mal interpretado, não é querido?" perguntou Leandro.

Bruno parecia confuso, mas Leandro não lhe deu tempo para dizer nada.

"O Bruno é o meu namorado. Totalmente gay, podem ter a certeza. Nunca se iria atirar a uma rapariga." disse Leandro.

"Mas atirou-se a mim." disse Cornélia.

"Foi impressão sua. Sabem, o Bruno gosta de abraçar as pessoas todas e de lhes pôr a mão na cintura. Foi isso que aconteceu?"

"Bem, sim, pôs-me a mão na cintura..."

"Vê, é o que eu estou a dizer. Mas o Bruno nunca me seria infiel, pois não Bruno?" perguntou Leandro, num tom imperativo.

Bruno, ainda confuso, decidiu que era melhor ir na conversa e acenou afirmativamente.

"Eu não o perdoaria, se me fosse infiel." disse Leandro. "Mas pronto, acho que está tudo esclarecido. Bruninho, anda lá que temos os nossos amigos à espera de nós."

Leandro e Bruno iam virar costas para se afastarem, mas Ulisses aproximou-se mais deles.

"Ei! Mais devagar! Mesmo que essa história seja verdade, ninguém põe o braço à volta da cintura da minha namorada, a não ser eu." disse Ulisses.

"Mas vai bater-nos? Já viu o meu estado? Estou de braço ao peito e tudo. O Bruno é que é o meu apoio, todos os dias. Vai bater-lhe também? Vai fazer com que ele também fique aleijado e não me possa ajudar? Já é suficientemente difícil andar com um braço partido e vai ainda fazer isso?" perguntou Leandro, num tom dramático.

"Bem, quer dizer..."

"E vai bater em gays? Quer dizer, somos rapazes que gostam de rapazes. Isso faz-nos ser quase raparigas. Você bate em raparigas?"

"Claro que não!" exclamou Ulisses.

"Pronto, vê? Então também não deve bater em nós. Anda, Bruno."

Leandro puxou Bruno dali para fora, enquanto Ulisses ainda ficava confuso e Cornélia bufava de raiva. Acabaram os dois por se afastar e irem sentar-se nuns sofás a um canto, enquanto Leandro e Bruno voltaram para ao pé dos outros amigos.

"Safaste-te de boa, Bruno." disse Ricardo.

"Foi por pouco." disse Regina.

"Foste muito convincente, Leandro." disse Liliana. "Se calhar tens jeito para actor."

"Tens de agradecer ao Leandro pela ajuda que te deu Bruno, senão a esta hora estavas todo partido." disse Elisa.

"Eu? Agradecer? Ele fez-me passar uma vergonha enorme!" exclamou Bruno. "Mentiu, dizendo que eu era gay e que namorávamos! O que é que há a agradecer nisso?"

"Se não fosse eu, aquele rapaz tinha-te batido." disse Leandro, encarando Bruno. "Eu ajudei-te."

"E não tinhas outra maneira de ajudar?"

"Foi o que me ocorreu e usei aquela táctica. Resultou, por isso devias estar agradecido e não estares a ser tão arrogante."

"Eu digo e faço o que quiser. Detestei a tua atitude, seu estúpido, a dizer que eu sou gay. Hunf."

Bruno sentou-se de braços cruzados, enquanto Leandro lhe lançava um olhar magoado.

"Pois para a próxima não faço nada e deixo-te levar porrada, para aprenderes." disse Leandro.

O clima entre o grupo ficou bastante mais pesado depois da discussão entre Leandro e Bruno. Leandro decidiu ir apanhar um pouco de ar para a rua e Liliana e Ivo foram com ele. Regina lançou um olhar fulminante a Bruno.

"Tu és um grande estúpido." disse ela.

"Ei! Não me ofendas." disse Bruno, zangado.

"Ah, tu podes tratar mal os outros, mas depois não queres ser maltratado?" perguntou Regina. "O Leandro ajudou-te e tu foste um ingrato. Preferias ter levado porrada, era?"

"Se calhar preferia mesmo." disse Bruno, encarando Regina.

"Por seres assim é que ninguém te quer." disse Elisa, surpreendendo os outros, pois não costumava dizer mal de ninguém. "Tens de ser agradável com as pessoas e não podes ser assim arrogante. Quando alguém te ajuda, deves dizer obrigado em vez de ofenderes a pessoa."

"Concordo com a Elisa." disse Ricardo. "Foi uma atitude muito má da tua parte."

"Agora estão todos contra mim? Ninguém é capaz de ver o meu lado?" perguntou Bruno.

"Eu até consigo perceber que ficasses zangado com o facto do Leandro ter mentido, fazendo-te passar por gay." começou Amanda. "Mas podias ter mostrado o teu desagrado de outra maneira. Podias ter agradecido, mas pedido ao Leandro para não voltar a fazer isso. Eu já aprendi que se não somos bons para as pessoas que estão à nossa volta, não podemos esperar que elas sejam boas para nós e nos ajudem."

Ricardo e Elisa pareceram surpreendidos e contentes pela reacção de Amanda. Bruno encolheu os ombros.

"Pronto, eu disse o que disse e agora não quero falar mais no assunto. Já é quase meia-noite e eu quero é ir dançar e esquecer tudo." disse Bruno.

Os outros não insistiram no assunto e pouco depois Leando, Liliana e Ivo voltaram, apesar de Leandro não voltar a falar nessa altura. Quando chegou a meia-noite, começou a música. A música ambiente do bar cessou, sendo substituída pela música da discoteca. Como a discoteca ficava ao lado, mas tinha paredes grossas, a música ouvia-se apenas a metade do volume no bar, pelo que era ainda possível conversar. Regina foi a primeira a levantar-se.

"Bom, está na hora de nos irmos divertir a dançar." disse ela.

Bruno, Ricardo, Elisa e Ivo levantaram-se logo de seguida, enquanto Liliana, Amanda e Leandro permaneceram sentados.

"Então pessoal, vão ficar aí sentados?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Eu perdi a vontade de dançar." respondeu Leandro. "E com o braço assim também não é entusiasmante. Fico aqui."

"Patetice." disse Regina, puxando-o pelo braço bom. "Vamos dançar. Ficas ao pé de mim por uns minutos e depois se quiseres vens sentar-te e eu vou engatar uns gajos giros. Ou podemos ir os dois para o engate."

Leandro acabou por lhe sorrir ligeiramente.

"Está bem, vamos dançar, mas dispenso a parte do engate." disse ele.

"Liliana, anda lá dançar." disse Elisa, olhando para a amiga.

"Eu não sou muito boa a dançar." admitiu Liliana.

"Ora, numa discoteca não é preciso saber dançar. Abanas o corpo e está óptimo." disse Elisa.

"Ivo, puxa-a para dançar." disse Regina, sorrindo.

Ivo sorriu-lhe também e estendeu a mão a Liliana, que acabou por encolher os ombros e pegar na mão dele, levantando-se de seguida.

"Amanda?" perguntou Regina. "Então?"

"Acho que não me apetece dançar já. Danço depois." disse Amanda. "Vão sem mim."

Elisa e Ricardo entreolharam-se e saíram dali rapidamente, com Bruno atrás deles e Ivo e Liliana também. Regina e Leandro ficaram para trás com Amanda.

"Amanda, vem connosco. Sei que estás um pouco triste, mas deves divertir-te." disse Regina.

"Está triste porquê?" perguntou Leandro, curioso. "Ah, claro, por causa do Ricardo. Mas esquece-o. Esta noite, esquece os teus problemas e tenta divertir-te. Vou tentar fazer isso também."

"Pois, falar é fácil..."

"O Bruno acabou ainda há pouco de ser completamente estúpido comigo. Ainda estou zangado, mas não vou deixar que isso me afecte agora. Pronto, vou dançar um pouco, nem que me divirta só por uns minutos." disse Leandro. "Vem dançar connosco."

Regina puxou por Amanda e obrigou-a a levantar-se.

"Vamos lá. Não aceito um não como resposta." disse Regina.

Amanda acabou por encolher os ombros e deixou-se ser conduzida por Regina e Leandro, até à discoteca.

Por essa altura, a discoteca ainda não estava completamente cheia, mas a música já estava super animada. Ricardo e Elisa estavam já a dançar um ao lado do outro, sorrindo intensamente. Ivo estava a tentar que Liliana mexesse mais o corpo, mas sem grande sucesso. Bruno tinha desaparecido na multidão. Regina começou a dançar perto de Amanda e Leandro, mas rapidamente desapareceu com um rapaz.

Durante vários minutos, os amigos continuaram a dançar e a discoteca foi ficando mais cheia. Liliana acabou por querer regressar ao bar e Ivo, Amanda e Leandro regressaram com ela. Voltaram a sentar-se nos mesmos sofás, que ainda estavam vagos.

"Uf, já estou cansada." disse Liliana. "Não tenho realmente jeito para dançar."

"E com tanta gente à mistura, também não é assim tão divertido dançar." disse Amanda.

"Pois. E comigo de braço ao peito ainda é pior. Tive de estar sempre a ver se ninguém vinha contra mim, senão o meu braço podia ficar pior ou as costelas também."

"Olha lá, falando nisso, com as costelas ligadas, tu nem devias estar a dançar." disse Ivo.

Leandro encolheu os ombros.

"Foi só desta vez. Já não vou dançar mais." prometeu ele.

Alguns minutos depois, Elisa e Ricardo apareceram e sentaram-se junto dos amigos. Vinham os dois sorridentes.

"Foi divertido. Daqui a pouco temos de ir dançar outra vez." disse Elisa, sorrindo.

"Sim. E viste o Bruno, a tentar dançar sensualmente com aquela rapariga de cabelo curto? Ela deu-lhe logo para trás." disse Ricardo, rindo-se.

"Ah, continuam a não lhe ligar nenhuma? Bem feito." disse Leandro.

"Já a Regina, desapareceu. Estava a dançar com um rapaz e não sei onde é que ela se enfiou." disse Elisa.

"Provavelmente levou o coitado para algum canto e estão a fazer indecências." disse Amanda e os outros olharam para ela de olhos arregalados. "O que foi? Disse alguma mentira? Acho que vocês conhecem melhor que eu a Regina e sabem que ela é meio maluca por rapazes e gosta de marmelada. E antes que digas que também gostas de marmelada, Liliana, é em sentido figurado e não mesmo marmelada de se comer... se bem que se calhar a Regina e o rapaz estão mesmo a comer-se um ao outro."

"Ai Amanda!" exclamou Liliana, toda embaraçada. "Pára com isso."

Amanda soltou uma risadinha e calou-se. Os outros, tirando Liliana, estavam a acabar de dar razão a Amanda, mentalmente, mas sem se pronunciarem. Pouco depois, Elisa levantou-se.

"Vou à casa de banho e já volto." disse ela, afastando-se.

Amanda olhou para Ricardo e depois tomou coragem. Estava na altura daquilo terminar.

"Ricardo, preciso de falar contigo." disse ela. "A sós. Lá fora há-de estar mais calmo. Vens comigo, por favor?"

"Amanda, tu sabes..." começou Ricardo, mas Amanda interrompeu-o.

"Não me julgues já, ok? Não vou fazer nada de mal. A sério. Preciso de falar contigo, porque é mesmo importante." disse Amanda.

"Vai lá com ela. Ela não te morde, com certeza." disse Leandro, revirando os olhos.

Ricardo encolheu os ombros e levantou-se. Amanda e ele foram para a rua, onde realmente estava tudo bastante mais calmo.

"O que queres?" perguntou Ricardo, um pouco apreensivo.

"É claro que o assunto tinha de ser nós os dois." começou Amanda e Ricardo suspirou. "Calma. Ouve o que tenho para dizer, por favor."

Ricardo permaneceu calado, fixando a rapariga à sua frente.

"Eu disse-te que gostava de ti e é verdade. Ainda gosto. Mas tu gostas da Elisa, como é óbvio. E ela gosta de ti, claro." disse Amanda. "Portanto, decidi esquecer-te."

Ricardo descontraiu visivelmente.

"Acho que fazes bem." disse Ricardo. "Tu és bonita e tudo o mais, mas realmente não estou apaixonado por ti. Gosto mesmo da Elisa."

"Eu sei. E sabes, apeteceu-me tanto criar problemas para vos afastar e para conseguir ficar contigo, sabes? Mas o que é que isso me ia trazer? Estragava a felicidade da Elisa e provavelmente nem ias gostar de mim na mesma." respondeu Amanda à sua própria pergunta. "Não. Eu mereço alguém que goste realmente de mim."

"Claro que sim." concordou Ricardo. "Mas essa pessoa não sou eu."

"E pronto, acho que temos isto esclarecido." disse Amanda, respirando fundo. "Sinto-me melhor agora. Espero que, de qualquer maneira, sendo que temos... amigos em comum, possamos dar-nos bem."

"Não tenho nada contra." disse Ricardo. "Mas talvez a Elisa não goste muito..."

"Eu falo com ela também." disse Amanda. "Não quer dizer que tenhamos de ser as melhores amigas uma da outra, mas acho que vamos conseguir conviver as duas. Pelo menos, espero que sim. A Elisa parece uma rapariga calma e ponderada."

Ricardo acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Amanda ficava subitamente pensativa.

"Ricardo, desculpa, mas preciso só de mais uma coisa." disse ela.

"O quê?"

"É só o primeiro e último, para terminar com isto, prometo."

Amanda aproximou-se rapidamente, entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Ricardo e beijou-o. O beijo não durou sequer cinco segundos e depois Amanda afastou-se, enquanto Ricardo ficara confuso. Quando olhou para a porta do bar, que estava ali mesmo ao lado, viu Elisa a olhar para eles, de olhos arregalados.

"Elisa! Não é nada do que tu estás a pensar!" exclamou ele.

Elisa abanou a cabeça, enquanto Amanda se virava e a via. Elisa voltou-se para entrar novamente no bar.

"Ei! Espera lá!" exclamou Amanda, correndo para ela.

Antes que Elisa pudesse entrar no bar, já Amanda estava ao lado dela, agarrando-lhe o braço.

"Larga-me!" gritou Elisa.

"Tens de me ouvir, se fazes favor. Isto não é nenhuma cena de uma novela, em que a boazinha vê a vilã a beijar o rapaz que ambas disputam e depois sai a correr e há um monte de complicações." disse Amanda. "Vamos falar."

"Não quero falar contigo."

O segurança que estava à porta do bar ergueu uma sobrancelha, pensando que mais um pouco e teria de intervir. Entretanto, Ricardo aproximou-se também.

"Elisa, vamos falar, por favor." pediu ele.

Elisa acabou por se soltar de Amanda.

"Está bem." disse ela. "Está bem, vamos falar."

Os três afastaram-se da porta do bar, mas permaneceram na rua. Elisa cruzou os braços, olhando para Amanda e Ricardo.

"Elisa, o que tu viste não é o que parece." disse Ricardo.

"Ai não? Ok, eu vi-vos a beijarem-se e estás a dizer-me que foi uma ilusão?" perguntou Elisa, de modo azedo.

"Não foi ilusão nenhuma. Eu beijei-o." admitiu Amanda. "Eu é que o beijei. O Ricardo, coitado, não teve culpa nenhuma, nem sabia que eu o ia beijar. Se queres estar zangada, fica zangada comigo e não com ele."

Elisa olhou novamente para os dois.

"Eu sei que gostas do Ricardo, mas porque é que te estás a meter entre nós?" perguntou Elisa. "Ele não gosta de ti."

"Isso sei eu. Quando tu foste à casa de banho, pedi ao Ricardo para falarmos, para lhe dizer que o vou esquecer. Mas... pronto, tive a necessidade de o beijar, para poder esquecê-lo, senão ficaria sempre a pensar como é que teria sido beijá-lo." disse Amanda. "E na verdade, olha que nem foi nada de especial. Já tive beijos melhores."

Elisa abriu a boca, mas nem sabia o que dizer exactamente e Ricardo não sabia se havia ou não ficar aborrecido com o beijo e por Amanda ter dito que não tinha sido nada de especial.

"Portanto, eu já não quero nada com o Ricardo. Podes ficar com ele. E já agora, sejam felizes, porque se ele te prefere a ti, Elisa, não vos perdoo se não o forem. Não se despreza uma beleza como eu para depois as coisas darem errado." disse Amanda. "E desculpem lá a cena do beijo."

Elisa e Ricardo entreolharam-se, ainda mais confusos.

"Elisa, eu queria de qualquer das maneiras falar contigo. Ok, sei que agora vai ser difícil, mas peço-te que esqueças a cena do beijo e eu vou mesmo esquecer o Ricardo, por isso espero que... nos possamos dar bem." disse Amanda. "Agora... acho que vos deixo a sós. Até já."

Amanda regressou rapidamente para dentro do bar, deixando Ricardo e Elisa a olharem um para o outro.

"Elisa..."

"Não digas nada. A Amanda já disse tudo. Pronto, ok, não estou satisfeita de ela te ter beijado." admitiu Elisa. "Mas se ela te for mesmo esquecer, eu vou também tentar esquecer isso."

"Então, está tudo bem entre nós?"

"Sim, claro que sim. Ainda bem que a Amanda esclareceu tudo, senão eu ficaria a pensar que me estavas a trair... quer dizer... não é que estejamos a namorar, mas..."

Ricardo aproximou-se de Elisa, agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-a logo de seguida. Elisa correspondeu de imediato. Quando o beijou terminou, estavam os dois a sorrir.

"Aceitas namorar comigo?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Não nos estaremos a precipitar?" perguntou Elisa.

"Não, de certeza que não." respondeu Ricardo.

"Está bem. Eu aceito."

Ricardo e Elisa beijaram-se novamente. Dentro do bar, Amanda tinha-se sentado perto dos amigos.

"Seus delatores, a contarem logo à Elisa que eu e o Ricardo estávamos lá fora, heim." disse Amanda, abanando a cabeça.

"Quando ela veio da casa de banho, perguntou onde estava o Ricardo e eu respondi-lhe com a verdade, só isso." disse Liliana.

Amanda abanou a cabeça, mas não disse mais nada. Logo de seguida, o grupo viu Bruno a sair da discoteca. Foi sentar-se ao balcão do bar e pediu uma bebida.

"Parece que o Bruno já desistiu de dançar e de tentar engatar alguma rapariga." disse Ivo. "Não deve ter conseguido, coitado."

"Não tenho pena nenhuma." disse Leandro.

"Leandro, não estejas tão negativo." pediu Liliana. "Gosto mais de ti quando estás alegre e simpático."

Leandro olhou para a amiga e tentou sorrir.

"Desculpa Lili. Desculpem todos. Não têm de estar a levar com o meu mau humor." disse Leandro. "Vou tentar animar-me."

Pouco depois, Elisa e Ricardo voltaram ao bar, anunciando aos outros que tinham começado a namorar. Amanda acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Liliana dava os parabéns à amiga. Bruno continuava sentado ao balcão, sem prestar atenção a nada e já a beber a sua segunda bebida. Leandro lançou um olhar a Amanda, que lhe retribuiu o olhar.

"Ei, não te preocupes que eu estou bem. Claro que vocês sabem que eu tinha uma certa paixão pelo Ricardo, mas estou a tratar disso, ok?" perguntou ela, aos outros. "Está tudo bem."

"Se tu o dizes, óptimo." disse Leandro.

"Eu e a Elisa vamos dançar mais um pouco." disse Ricardo.

Elisa e Ricardo seguiram o caminho de volta à discoteca, enquanto os outros se deixavam estar sentados nos sofás.

"Então desististe do Ricardo, Amanda?" perguntou Ivo.

"Sim. Estava farta de andar atrás dele e não conseguir nada. Tenho de admitir que estava a ser parva e não valia o esforço. Aliás, não valeu mesmo, porque ele nunca se apaixonou por mim. Agora estou pronta para partir para outra."

Dois minutos depois, Ivo viu o capitão da equipa de futebol, Hugo Távora, a entrar no bar, acompanhado de dois amigos. Acenou-lhe e Hugo aproximou-se.

"Então meu, tudo bem?" perguntou Hugo, que era um rapaz alto, de cabelo loiro.

"Tudo óptimo, Hugo." respondeu Ivo. "Não esperava ver-te aqui."

"Venho cá de vez em quando. É fixe beber um pouco e dançar aqui." respondeu Hugo. "E vêem-se muitas miúdas giras."

"Pois é. Olha, a minha amiga Amanda estava ainda agora a dizer que tu eras bastante giro e tudo." mentiu Ivo.

Hugo olhou para Amanda e sorriu-lhe abertamente. Amanda ficou surpreendida pela mentira de Ivo. Leandro e Liliana sorriam agora, olhando para Amanda.

"Eu... bem... quer dizer..." disse Amanda, atrapalhada, sem saber o que dizer.

"Tu também és muito gira. Queres vir dançar?" perguntou Hugo.

Amanda olhou para os três amigos, que lhe sorriam, incentivando-a.

"Sim, está bem. Vamos lá."

Amanda levantou-se e ela e Hugo foram para a discoteca, juntamente com os dois amigos de Hugo.

"Ivo, mentiste para arranjares um par à Amanda." disse Liliana.

"Pois foi, porque ela estava aqui solitária e tal e assim é capaz de ficar mais contente. E o Hugo é um bom tipo."

"É verdade que é realmente um bom tipo. Mesmo bom. Eu dava-lhe uma trinca." disse Leandro.

Liliana e Ivo olharam-no fixamente e Leandro encolheu os ombros.

"Credo, já não se pode dizer nada? Eu sou gay, por isso é normal que ache alguns rapazes atraentes, não?" perguntou Leandro.

"Sim, mas nunca te tínhamos ouvido falar assim." respondeu Ivo. "Costumas ser mais discreto."

"Mais discreto? Queres dizer que costumo não dizer nada. Mas não sou cego. E se os outros podem olhar para um rapaz ou rapariga e dizerem que é bonito ou bonita ou uma brasa, eu também posso dizer."

"Oh, sim, claro." disse Liliana. "Não estamos a ser preconceituosos nem nada disso. Estás no teu direito, Leandro."

Leandro sorriu-lhe.

"És uma querida, Lili."

Liliana sorriu-lhe de volta e Ivo sentiu-se quase ciumento.

"_Ainda bem que o Leandro é gay, senão ainda conquistava a Liliana e depois eu não tinha nenhuma hipótese com ela." pensou Ivo._

Por essa altura, Bruno já ia na sua terceira bebida. Bebia para esquecer que tinha sido rejeitado várias vezes. De seguida, um rapaz aproximou-se dele e começou a falar com ele. Bruno mal o estava a ouvir, mas despertou quando o rapaz o tentou beijar.

"Ei! Ei! O que é isto?" perguntou Bruno.

"Então, estavas aqui tão sozinho e carente que pensei que precisasses de um beijo para animar." respondeu o rapaz.

"Eu não sou desses! Não sou gay!" exclamou Bruno, zangado.

Liliana, Ivo e Leandro estavam agora a olhar para a cena. Leandro sorriu maliciosamente e levantou-se, preparando-se para se vingar.

"Ouviste, não sou gay, por isso podes desandar daqui." disse Bruno.

O outro rapaz, de nome Vicente, estava prestes a ir-se embora, quando Leandro surgiu ao lado dele.

"Espera. O Bruno é tímido, mas não desistas." disse Leandro, sorrindo. "Se tentares mais um pouco, ele deixa que o beijes."

"Nem pensar!" exclamou Bruno. "Não sou gay!"

"O quê?" perguntou Ulisses, que ia a passar, acompanhado da sua namorada, Cornélia. "Não és gay?"

E subitamente, Bruno viu-se entre duas situações. Se continuasse a dizer que não era gay, tinha a certeza que Ulisses lhe bateria logo de seguida. Se mentisse e dissesse que era gay, estaria a estragar a sua reputação. Leandro sorria-lhe maldosamente.

"Então, afinal és gay ou não és?" perguntou Ulisses, cerrando os punhos.

Bruno engoliu em seco, olhando para Ulisses, com os seus punhos enormes. Cornélia sorria maliciosamente, tal como Leandro. Vicente parecia confuso.

"Eu... sim, sou gay."

"Hum... então porque é que estavas a dizer que não eras?" perguntou Ulisses.

"Porque... eu... não estou interessado neste rapaz e ele estava a atirar-se a mim." respondeu Bruno e tecnicamente o que ele dizia não era mentira.

"Ah pois, já namoras com este." disse Ulisses, acenando na direcção de Leandro.

"Comigo? Não." disse Leandro. "O Bruno não namora comigo. Aliás, ele nem sequer é gay. Sabes, eu menti para que ele não levasse porrada por se ter atirado à tua namorada. Mas sabes o que é que ele fez? Ainda me tratou mal. Por isso, podes ter a certeza, ele não é gay. Agora, faz o que quiseres."

Leandro sorriu docemente a todos e regressou para os sofás onde Liliana e Ivo ainda estavam sentados. Vicente resolveu afastar-se daquela cena confusa e Ulisses cerrou ainda mais os punhos.

"Com que então era tudo mentira!" exclamou Ulisses. "Agora vais mesmo levar porrada!"

Bruno saiu dali a correr e felizmente para ele vinha a entrar um novo grupo de pessoas, o que fez com que Ulisses não o conseguisse perseguir tão depressa. Bruno saiu a correr do bar e pouco depois Ulisses estava a sair também, seguido de Cornélia. Leandro riu-se.

"Leandro, não devias ter feito aquilo." disse Liliana. "Não é correcto."

"O que não é correcto é eu tentar ajudar alguém e essa pessoa tratar-me mal por isso. O Bruno tinha ficado muito incomodado por eu ter dito que ele era gay, certo? Eu acabei por lhe fazer um favor agora também, repondo a verdade." disse Leandro.

"Eu acho que fizeste muito bem, para ver se ele aprende a lição." disse Ivo.

Algum tempo depois, Amanda regressou acompanhada de Hugo, agora já sem os amigos dele atrás. Eles sentaram-se nos sofás, junto dos outros.

"Foi muito divertido." disse Amanda, sorrindo. "Danças bem, Hugo."

"Tu também danças muito bem." disse Hugo

Aos outros foi óbvio que existia ali um clima bastante sugestivo entre os dois. Logo de seguida, Amanda voltou a levantar-se.

"Liliana, tenho de ir à casa de banho. Vens comigo, por favor?" perguntou Amanda.

"Ah, claro. Voltamos já."

As duas afastaram-se e Ivo abanou a cabeça.

"Não sei porque é que as raparigas gostam de ir juntas à casa de banho." disse ele.

"Também me escapa por completo." disse Hugo, encolhendo os ombros.

**Continua…**


	10. Pânico e Fogo

**Capítulo 10: Pânico e Fogo**

Enquanto no bar e na discoteca as pessoas se divertiam, conversavam ou dançavam, numa varanda no telhado do bar e da discoteca, que normalmente estava fechada ao público, dois homens olharam à sua volta. Tinham aspecto duvidoso. Um deles tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso do casaco e despejou o conteúdo num orifício que existia e estava directamente por cima do tecto da discoteca. O segundo homem acendeu um fósforo e lançou-o para o orifício. Segundos depois, começaram a ouvir o crepitar de uma pequena chama. Sorriram.

"O chefe vai ficar contente. Daqui a pouco, vai estar isto tudo a arder." disse o primeiro homem.

"E se morrer alguém, esta discoteca está arruinada." disse o segundo homem. "Para sempre. O chefe é mesmo esperto."

"Pois é. Mandar-nos incendiar esta discoteca, que é a nossa principal concorrente. Quando estava for à vida, toda a gente terá de ir à nossa discoteca."

Os dois homens apressaram-se a sair dali e saíram da discoteca sem deixar rastos. Fecharam a porta que dava acesso ao telhado, para que ninguém ali aparecesse. Quando dessem pelo fogo, seria tarde demais.

Passara-se apenas dois minutos, mas o fogo já se tinha espalhado pelo teto do bar e da discoteca. Na discoteca, as pessoas continuavam a dançar entusiasticamente, quando subitamente uma viga caiu do teto, caindo em cima de algumas pessoas. A viga estava em chamas. As pessoas gritaram de medo, quando uma nova viga caiu, não acertando em ninguém por pouco.

Depois, o pânico começou e o fumo do fogo começou a invadir a discoteca. As pessoas gritaram e começaram a correr para tentarem sair da discoteca. Ricardo puxou Elisa para si.

"Vamos Elisa!" exclamou ele.

Enquanto isso, Bruno estava a entrar no bar e parecia furioso. Aproximou-se de Leandro e dos outros.

"Olha lá, seu estúpido, qual foi a tua ideia?" perguntou Bruno, furioso, encarando Leandro.

Nesse momento eles começaram a ouvir gritos e de seguida uma parte do tecto do bar ruiu, caindo em cima de algumas pessoas. Hugo, Ivo e Leandro levantaram-se rapidamente.

"Fogo!" gritaram algumas pessoas. "Há fogo! Fujam!"

De imediato, as pessoas começaram a correr e a ir umas contra as outras. O fumo começou a invadir o bar também, enquanto as pessoas gritavam. Leandro levou um encontrão e caiu no chão, enquanto Hugo abria caminho e Ivo o seguia. Ricardo e Elisa quase não viam nada, mas conseguiram chegar a uma saída de emergência e saíram para o exterior.

Na casa de banho, Amanda e Liliana começaram a ouvir gritos.

"Mas que raio se passa?" perguntou Amanda, abrindo a porta da casa de banho.

De imediato, imenso fumo começou a entrar na casa de banho e Amanda apressou-se a fechar a porta.

"Oh não! Há fogo!" exclamou ela, olhando para Liliana.

"Fogo? Temos de sair daqui." disse Liliana, apavorada.

"O corredor está cheio de fumo." disse Amanda. "Não íamos conseguir encontrar o caminho."

"Não quero morrer!" exclamou Liliana, começando a chorar.

"Calma. Não vamos morrer. Não vamos!" exclamou Amanda.

No bar, havia pessoas caídas no chão, a gemer. Bruno tinha sido atirado contra um dos sofás e estava a levantar-se, quando viu Leandro caído no chão, com dificuldade em levantar-se por causa do braço que tinha ao peito.

"_Eu devia fugir e deixá-lo aqui pelo que ele me fez." pensou Bruno._

Bruno começou a correr para a porta de saída, mas parou.

"_Bolas, não posso deixá-lo morrer. Não sou assim tão mau."_

Bruno correu novamente para ao pé de Leandro e ajudou-o a levantar-se.

"Bruno..." gemeu Leandro.

"Vamos sair daqui."

Nesse momento, uma viga caiu perto deles, fazendo ambos gritar. Bruno puxou Leandro até à porta e conseguiram sair do bar.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Por essa altura, Regina estava dentro do carro de um rapaz que conhecera na discoteca. Ele estava a beijar-lhe o pescoço e tentar desabotoar-lhe a blusa, quando Regina começou a ver as chamas a irromperem do bar e da discoteca.

"Não! Fogo!" exclamou ela.

"Fogo? Eu também estou em brasa, querida." disse o rapaz.

"Não é isso. Pára. Há fogo no bar!" exclamou Regina.

O rapaz parou de beijar o pescoço de Regina e olhou para o bar e discoteca, arregalando os olhos de seguida.

"Os meus amigos estão lá!" exclamou Regina, saindo do carro e começando a correr para o bar.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Naquele momento, já parte da discoteca tinha ruído. Hugo, Ivo, Bruno e Leandro estavam já fora do bar, olhando para a destruição que estava a acontecer. Ricardo e Elisa chegaram perto deles.

"A Liliana ainda está lá dentro!" exclamou Ivo, olhando à sua volta.

"O quê?" perguntou Elisa.

"Ela e a Amanda foram à casa de banho. E não estão por aqui." respondeu Ivo. "Eu vou entrar e tirá-las de lá."

Ivo avançou, mas Ricardo impediu-o.

"Não. Não podes. Vais morrer se fizeres isso." disse ele.

Entretanto, Regina chegou perto dos outros.

"Pessoal, vocês estão bem?" perguntou ela.

"Estamos. Ainda bem que tu também estás bem." respondeu Elisa. "Mas a Amanda e a Liliana ainda estão lá dentro."

"O quê? Oh não!"

Na casa de banho, Amanda tinha acabado de partir a janela da casa de banho, para tentar sair, mas do outro lado existiam grades.

"Bolas, há grades do outro lado." disse ela.

"Oh não. Ah! A porta está a pegar fogo!" exclamou Liliana, assustada.

A porta da casa de banho estava fechada, mas agora começara a ser envolvida por chamas. Liliana deu um passo atrás.

"Vamos morrer, Amanda."

"Não vamos nada." disse Amanda, tentando manter a cabeça fria.

Tirou rapidamente o telemóvel da mala e depois apercebeu-se que apenas tinha o número de Regina e não tinha os números de mais nenhum dos outros. Abanou a cabeça e marcou o número.

"_Espero que ela não esteja longe ou não tenha desligado o telemóvel." pensou Amanda._

Depois de dois toques, Regina atendeu.

"Amanda, estás bem?" perguntou ela.

"Claro que não, cabeça de vento. Eu e a Liliana estamos presas na casa de banho do bar. A porta está a pegar fogo e a janela tem grades. Estamos presas. Arranja maneira de nos tirar daqui!"

"Eu... eu vou tentar!" exclamou Regina. "Aguentem firme, por favor."

Regina desligou o telemóvel e falou com os outros.

"Podemos amarrar uma corda às grades e ao meu carro e usar o meu carro para arrancar as grades." disse Hugo.

"Vamos a isso!" exclamaram os outros.

Hugo correu na direcção do seu carro, sendo seguido por Regina, Ricardo, Ivo e Elisa. Bruno deixou-se ficar para trás, perto de Leandro, que agora estava sentado no chão.

Hugo chegou ao seu carro e levou-o até ao beco para onde dava a janela da casa de banho. Tanto ele, como Ricardo conheciam bem a zona à volta da discoteca, por isso sabiam onde estaria a janela. Hugo tirou uma corda do carro.

"Sempre disse que era bom ter tudo para uma emergência." disse ele. "Amarrem a corda às grades da janela. Eu amarro-a ao meu carro."

Ivo e Ricardo apressaram-se a amarrar a corda às grades da janela, enquanto Hugo fazia a mesma coisa, mas no seu carro. Amanda e Liliana viram-nos e aproximaram-se da janela.

"Até que enfim que nos vêm salvar." disse Amanda. "Já não era sem tempo."

"Aguentem só mais um bocadinho. Vamos tirar-vos daí num instante." disse Ivo.

"Eu tenho medo." disse Liliana.

"Vai correr tudo bem. Sê forte." pediu Ivo, virando-se depois para trás. "Hugo, já está."

"Ok! Cá vai!" gritou Hugo, entrando dentro do carro e começando a acelerar.

O carro fez ruídos bastante elevados, enquanto Hugo acelerava ainda mais, para tentar arrancar as grades.

"Não está a resultar." disse Elisa.

"Vamos ajudar." disse Ivo.

Ivo começou também a puxar a corda e Ricardo, Regina e Elisa apressaram-se a ajudá-lo.

"Vá lá pessoal, rápido." pediu Amanda, impaciente.

Nesse momento, a porta da casa de banho ruiu e imenso fumo começou a entrar na casa de banho. Liliana soltou um grito de pavor.

"Não! Amanda! Vamos morrer!" gritou ela.

No momento seguinte, cambaleou e caiu para trás, desmaiada. Amanda conseguiu agarrá-la antes dela cair ao chão.

"Oh, maravilha. Agora desmaiou." disse Amanda, de maneira sarcástica. "O que é que mais pode correr mal? Despachem-se senão morremos queimadas ou por inalação de fumo e eu volto como fantasma para vos chatear a cabeça!"

Com um solavanco, o carro deu um puxão em frente e as grades foram arrancadas. Ivo e os outros afastaram-se rapidamente, para não serem atingidos por elas. Quando as grades já estavam no chão e Hugo tinha parado o carro, os outros correram para a janela.

"A Liliana desmaiou. Ajudem-me a passá-la pela janela." pediu Amanda. "Está muito fumo aqui."

Ivo tirou os bocados de vidro que ainda estavam na janela e saltou para dentro da casa de banho. Ajudou Amanda a elevar Liliana e do lado de fora da janela, Ricardo, Elisa e Regina pegaram nela. Depois Amanda saltou pela janela e Ivo também, de volta à rua. Amanda respirou fundo.

"Uf, ar puro." disse ela, aliviada.

O grupo começou a ouvir as sirenes dos bombeiros. Ivo ajoelhou-se ao pé de Liliana.

"Liliana, estás a ouvir? Acorda." pediu ele.

"Ela está só desmaiada. Vai acabar por despertar." disse Amanda.

"Vamos sair daqui." disse Elisa.

Hugo estava já a recolher a corda. Ricardo e Ivo transportaram Liliana e puseram-na no banco detrás do carro. Depois Hugo arrancou e levou o carro até à parte da frente do bar, onde as pessoas estavam reunidas, enquanto os bombeiros já se apressavam a apagar o fogo. Os outros seguiram Hugo. Não tardou também a aparecerem duas ambulâncias e a policia.

Os amigos mantiveram-se sempre perto do carro de Hugo. Bruno pediu a um dos paramédicos para examinar Leandro e depois Ivo foi chamar outro para examinar Liliana.

"Ela está só desmaiada. Não parece ter ferimentos e está a respirar normalmente, pelo que não deve ter inalado muito fumo." disse o paramédico. "Podem estar descansados."

Quando os bombeiros conseguiram apagar o fogo, já só restavam destroços do bar e da discoteca. Liliana acordou e todos lhe perguntaram se estava bem.

"Sim, estou bem. Mas estava com tanto medo de morrer." respondeu ela.

"O pessoal salvou-nos." disse Amanda. "Mas acho que agora vou deixar de sair à noite por uns tempos."

Os outros concordaram. Leandro tinha sido examinado pelo paramédico, que lhe dissera que ele estava bem, mas o proibira de fazer esforços, para não piorar a condição das costelas e do braço partido.

"Mas não posso contar ao meu pai que quase morri encurralada na casa de banho." disse Liliana. "Ainda lhe dá uma coisa má e nunca mais me deixa sair à noite. Já vai ser mau quando ele souber que foi tudo queimado, quanto mais se sonhar que eu corri mesmo perigo de vida."

A polícia começou a interrogar as pessoas, mas rapidamente concluiu que ninguém sabia nada sobre a situação ou se sabia, não dizia. Às três da manhã, o pai de Liliana apareceu para a ir buscar e ao saber do que tinha acontecido, ficou super aflito, até a filha lhe assegurar, pela centésima vez, que estava tudo bem.

"Vamos para casa." disse o pai de Liliana. "Quando contar isto à tua mãe, ela vai ficar chocada. Onde já se viu, acontecer uma coisa destas?"

O pai de Liliana continuou a falar sem parar até entrarem os dois no carro e partirem. Nem tinha reparado em nenhum dos amigos de Liliana, só se preocupando com a filha.

"Vamos embora também." disse Amanda. "Estou mesmo cansada."

"Posso levar-te a casa?" perguntou Hugo.

"Levar-me a casa? Sim, parece-me bem."

Pouco depois, Amanda e Hugo tinham partido também.

"Elisa, eu vou levar-te a casa também." disse Ricardo.

"Não é preciso." disse Elisa. "A minha casa fica longe da tua."

"Não importa. Faço questão de ir contigo."

Elisa sorriu-lhe e depois de se despedirem dos outros, também eles foram embora, deixando Regina, Leandro, Ivo e Bruno para trás.

"Bom, acho melhor irmos levar-te a casa, Leandro." disse Regina. "Para não ires sozinho. Depois eu e o Ivo vamos para casa juntos, porque moramos perto um do outro."

"Não vai ser necessário. Eu vou levá-lo a casa." disse Bruno.

Leandro, Regina e Ivo olharam para ele, surpreendidos.

"Tu sentes-te bem?" perguntou Regina. "Deves ter inalado muito fumo e deu-te a volta à cabeça."

"Eu estou completamente bem." disse Bruno. "Apenas tenho de falar com o Leandro, por isso podemos falar pelo caminho. Vamos?"

Leandro hesitou, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"Ok, então vá, começa a andar, porque eu não faço ideia onde moras." disse Bruno.

Leandro revirou os olhos, despediu-se dos outros e começou a caminhar rua abaixo, com Bruno a seu lado. Regina e Ivo seguiram o seu caminho também.

"Foi uma noite complicada." disse Regina. "Quem é que haveria de adivinhar que isto ia acontecer?"

"É verdade. Bolas, escapámos por pouco. Mas houve pessoas que não tiveram a mesma sorte." disse Ivo.

Os bombeiros ainda estavam a fazer buscas no local e já tinham encontrado seis mortos até aquele momento.

"Eu estava no carro de... um rapaz qualquer que já nem me lembro o nome, quando vi o fogo." disse Regina. "Tive medo por vocês, mas pelo menos não passei pela experiência de ter de fugir do bar ou da discoteca."

"Foi complicado, as pessoas a gritar e as coisas a arder. Mas o que me custou mais foi pensar que a Liliana podia morrer, porque estava encurralada na casa de banho." disse Ivo. "Felizmente ficou tudo bem com ela."

Enquanto isso, Leandro e Bruno caminhavam em direcção à casa de Leandro.

"Porque é que me quiseste vir trazer a casa?" perguntou Leandro.

"Primeiro, porque não é seguro andares na rua a esta hora sozinho, principalmente com um braço ao peito e sem te conseguires defender." respondeu Bruno.

"A Regina e o Ivo teriam vindo comigo. Eles ofereceram-se."

"E como eu disse também, tínhamos de falar." disse Bruno. "Sobre o que aconteceu esta noite."

Leandro suspirou.

"Salvaste-me a vida, outra vez." disse Leandro. "Primeiro chamaste a ambulância, quando eu fui espancado e agora ajudaste-me a sair do bar, quando eu tinha caído e não me estava a conseguir levantar."

"Bem, é verdade que realmente te salvei a vida..."

"Porquê?" perguntou Leandro, encarando Bruno. "Porque é que me salvaste, se me odeias?"

"Eu não te odeio. E mesmo que odiasse, não te ia deixar morrer ali." respondeu Bruno. "Eu... tenho de te pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento hoje. Tu ajudaste-me para eu não levar porrada e depois eu ainda te tratei mal."

"Mas depois eu vinguei-me e disse a verdade àquele rapaz." disse Leandro.

"Sim, é verdade, mas eu mereci. Ok, eu fiquei muito zangado, por teres fingido que eu era gay, mas depois percebi, quando disseste a verdade e aquele rapaz veio a correr atrás de mim, que se não tivesses mentido, ele teria logo tentado bater-me. Mas tu tinhas evitado isso e eu fui ingrato." disse Bruno. "Claro que fiquei irritado quando disseste a verdade ao rapaz e ele veio atrás de mim, mas agora a irritação passou. Vingaste-te e se fosse eu, fazia o mesmo. Ainda bem que eu o consegui despistar, senão agora estava feito em papa."

Leandro e Bruno riram-se.

"Será que alguma vez nos conseguiremos dar bem?" perguntou Leandro.

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas eu sou como sou. Sou implicativo, precipitado e às vezes estúpido, é verdade. E acho difícil isso mudar." disse Bruno. "Mas vou tentar não ser tão discriminatório."

"Enfim, acho que isso já é alguma coisa." disse Leandro, suspirando. "Mas eu também não posso mudar o que sou. Se tivermos de nos dar bem algumas vezes e mal outras, que seja."

Pouco depois, os dois chegaram ao prédio onde Leandro vivia com a sua família. Leandro agradeceu a Bruno por o ter acompanhado a casa e entrou no prédio. Bruno seguiu o seu caminho até casa, enquanto estava pensativo.

"_Bom, considerando que salvei a vida dele hoje, será que isto faz com que se anule o que fiz, quando lhe bati e fiz com que ele partisse o braço e as costelas?" perguntou-se Bruno. "Espero que sim."_

Em pouco tempo, Bruno estava a chegar à sua casa.

"_Esta noite é realmente para esquecer. Ainda bem que sou resistente ao álcool, senão nem tinha conseguido chegar a casa. E ainda por cima, fui rejeitado a torto e a direito. Não tenho sorte nenhuma."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Passaram rapidamente duas semanas desde o incidente da discoteca. Ao todo, tinham sido encontradas dezasseis vítimas mortais. Porém, talvez por justiça divina, uma semana depois daquela noite fatídica, os dois homens que tinham pegado fogo ao bar e discoteca sofreram um acidente de carro, sendo abalroados por um camião e ambos morreram. A discoteca do patrão de ambos ruiu completamente com um inesperado sismo que acontecera de dia, pelo que ninguém tinha morrido nesse incidente.

Os alunos receberam a nota do seu trabalho de inglês. Elisa e Ricardo, Liliana e Ivo tinham tido óptimas notas no trabalho, enquanto Leandro e Bruno, Regina e Amanda tinham tido uma nota razoável.

O grupo de teatro da escola tinha escolhido uma nova peça e, para surpresa de todos, Liliana tinha pedido para ter um papel com muitas falas, quando a professora já pensara dar-lhe um papel quase insignificante. Ricardo estava a terminar a sua formação e começaria logo de seguida a trabalhar no call center.

Elisa e Ricardo andavam agora sempre juntos e o namoro estava a correr bastante bem. Por seu lado, Amanda encontrava-se várias vezes com Hugo e estava contente por alguém estar interessado nela. Já Delfina, que tinha decidido subir na vida, seguira um plano nessas duas semanas.

Nessa tarde, já passava das seis e meia, quando Linda ia para sair, levando o pequeno Tomás consigo.

"Pronto, vamos embora então." disse ela. "Não vem, Delfina?"

"Eu vou ficar mais uns minutos. Tenho... umas coisas para fazer. Até amanhã." disse Delfina, tentando despachar Linda.

"Está bem. Até amanhã." disse ela. "Anda Tomás."

Tomás seguiu a mãe e foram embora. Delfina olhou à sua volta. Não parecia haver mais ninguém no edifício. Pegou na sua mala e foi rapidamente até à porta das traseiras e abriu-a. Um rapaz entrou por lá.

"Então, tem o que combinámos?" perguntou ele.

"Tenho. E tu, tens o dinheiro?" perguntou Delfina.

O rapaz pegou na carteira e mostrou a Delfina algumas notas. Delfina sorriu.

"Óptimo." disse ela, remexendo na sua mala. Tirou de lá duas folhas de papel e estendeu-as ao rapaz. "Aqui está."

O rapaz pegou nas folhas de papel e deu a Delfina as notas.

"Ok, parece que é mesmo o teste do professor Francisco. Boa." disse o rapaz, satisfeito.

"Foi um prazer fazer negócio contigo. Agora, põe-te a andar daqui antes que alguém apareça e nos veja aqui." disse Delfina.

O rapaz acenou afirmativamente e foi-se embora, enquanto Delfina punha as notas dentro da carteira.

"_Esta ideia de conseguir os testes dos professores e depois, sem eles saberem, os vender aos alunos é uma maravilha." pensou Delfina. "Devia ter pensado nisto antes. Tenho acesso à sala dos professores e não foi difícil ter acessos aos testes. Agora os alunos pagam-me para eu lhes arranjar cópias. Eles têm boas notas e eu vou ficando com mais dinheiro. Sou tão inteligente!"_

Delfina riu-se alto.

"_Desde que ninguém descubra, está tudo bem para o meu lado." pensou ela._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira à tarde, havia um jogo de futebol entre a escola Santa Marta das Carumas e a escola José Pelicano de Marmotas. Como tinham a tarde livre, os amigos decidiram ir ver Ivo e Bruno jogar e Amanda estava também interessada em ver como Hugo se saía no jogo.

O grupo sentou-se nas bancadas que ficavam em frente do campo de futebol. Amanda aproveitou para retocar a maquilhagem, enquanto Regina falava animadamente com Liliana e Elisa. Ricardo e Leandro estavam a trocar impressões sobre futebol.

"Nem sabia que os gays gostavam de futebol. Pensei que não." disse Ricardo.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com a sexualidade da pessoa. Há quem goste e quem não goste de futebol. Eu gosto. Não sei jogar muito bem, mas gosto do desporto." disse Leandro.

Regina parou a conversa que estava a ter e riu-se.

"Isso e ficares a olhar para os rapazes a correr." disse ela.

Leandro tossiu e corou um pouco.

"Deixa lá que eu faço o mesmo." disse Regina. "São uns pães. Não concordas, Elisa?"

"Eu só tenho olhos para o Ricardo." respondeu Elisa, olhando para o namorado.

Ricardo sorriu-lhe e de seguida beijou-a. Amanda revirou os olhos.

"Pelo amor de Deus! Vocês não se largam? Credo, estão sempre aos beijos. Até enerva. Ainda bem que realmente o Ricardo não é meu namorado. Eu não tinha paciência para estar sempre colada a ele." disse ela.

"Ah, eu acho-os tão românticos." disse Liliana, sorrindo e olhando para Elisa e Ricardo a beijarem-se. "Também queria um namorado muito querido para mim..."

"Também não me importava." disse Regina. "Se bem que talvez me cansasse dele. Mas pronto, não me importava de ter um namorado querido. Já somos duas, Liliana."

"Três." acrescentou Leandro, sorrindo.

Ricardo e Elisa quebraram o beijo, mas continuaram a sorrir um para o outro.

"Olhem, vai começar o jogo!" exclamou Regina. "Força Ivo! Estamos contigo!"

Ivo, que já estava no campo, acenou aos outros, sorrindo. Bruno revirou os olhos e concentrou-se na ideia de que tinha de marcar golos. Hugo, já no campo também, acenou a Amanda, que lhe retribuiu o aceno.

"Está caidinho por mim." pensou ela. "O que até não é nada mau."

O jogo começou e a equipa da escola adversária quase marcou logo um golo. Depois, a equipa da escola de Santa Marta avançou e Bruno acabou por conseguir marcar um golo, o que fez com que os alunos da escola explodissem em aplausos.

"Estamos a ganhar!" exclamou Regina. "Boa!"

"O Bruno pode até nem ser a melhor pessoa de sempre, mas ao menos sabe jogar bem." disse Leandro.

O jogo continuou. Ivo, que estava à defesa, conseguiu bloquear os avanços de alguns jogadores da equipa adversária. Seguiu-se mais um golo da equipa da escola de Santa Marta, desta vez marcado por Hugo e depois os minutos passaram com investidas de ambos os lados, mas sem mais golos. No final da partida, os alunos da escola de Santa Marta estavam satisfeitos.

"Foi um bom jogo." disse Ricardo.

"Tens pena de não estares a jogar na equipa, não tens?" perguntou Elisa.

"Sim, é verdade. Mas nem sempre podemos fazer o que queremos e neste caso havia coisas mais importantes que o futebol." disse Ricardo.

Os amigos ficaram à espera que Bruno, Ivo e Hugo tomassem banho e se vestissem e quando eles saíram do balneário, felicitaram-nos.

"Viram o golo que eu marquei? Em grande estilo, heim?" perguntou Bruno.

"Foi realmente bom." disse Elisa. "Olha, até tirei algumas fotos com a minha máquina e tudo."

Elisa mostrou as fotos que tinha tirado durante o jogo a todos. Depois, acabaram por ir até ao café em frente à escola, para comerem e beberem alguma coisa e conversarem.

Na semana seguinte, depois das aulas terminarem, Ivo decidiu levar Liliana a casa e ela aceitou. Enquanto iam a caminho, aconteceu algo de que nenhum estava à espera. Um rapaz negro passou a correr e puxou a mochila de Liliana. Ela foi atirada ao chão.

"Ai!" gritou ela. "Ele roubou-me!"

Ivo hesitou, mas ao ver que Liliana estava bem, foi a correr atrás do rapaz. Uma velhota que ia a passar ajudou Liliana a levantar-se. Ivo conseguiu chegar até ao rapaz e recuperar a mochila, mas depois o rapaz desenvencilhou-se de Ivo e conseguiu fugir. Ivo regressou para perto de Liliana.

"Consegui recuperar a mochila, mas ele fugiu." disse Ivo.

Liliana, apesar de um pouco pálida, tinha apenas uns arranhões.

"Obrigada." disse ela, pegando na mochila. "Tinha a minha carteira na mochila. Fico-te muito agradecida, Ivo."

"Estes jovens são uma vergonha." disse a velhota. "Uns ladrões, é o que são! Já não se pode ir a andar descansado na rua, pois podemos ser roubados. Era um preto, por isso vê-se logo que é má raça. Não estaria você combinado com ele?"

A velhota lançou um olhar zangado a Ivo.

"Não. Eu nem o conhecia." defendeu-se Ivo.

"Ah, vocês os pretos conhecem-se todos." disse a velhota. "É uma vergonha virem para aqui roubar os outros."

"O meu amigo não fez nada. Não viu que ele me ajudou?" perguntou Liliana, aborrecida. "Lá por ter sido outro rapaz negro a tentar roubar-me, não faz de todos más pessoas."

"Ó minha querida, eu tenho mais experiência que você. Vá por mim e afaste-se desse rapaz." avisou a velhota.

"Pois eu não quero saber da sua experiência para nada. Anda Ivo, vamos embora."

Liliana pegou na mão de Ivo e arrastou-o dali. Quando já tinham deixado a velhota para trás, Liliana suspirou.

"Desculpa teres ouvido o que aquela velhota disse." disse Liliana. "Foi muito mal-educada."

"Não importa. Já estou habituado." disse Ivo, encolhendo os ombros. "Não é a primeira vez que me descriminam pela minha cor e de certeza que não será também a última."

"Oh, Ivo... mas não te deixes afectar." disse Liliana. "Tu és boa pessoa. A mim não me importa se tens um tom de pele diferente. O que interessa é o que está dentro de nós e não o exterior."

"Obrigado Liliana." disse Ivo, sorrindo-lhe.

"És meu amigo e nunca vais deixar de o ser, muito menos pela tua cor de pele. Podes sempre contar comigo." disse Liliana. "E mais uma vez, obrigada. Se não fosses tu, o ladrão tinha-me levado a mochila."

Ivo sorriu-lhe e depois reparou que continuavam de mãos dadas e corou um pouco. Só largaram as mãos quando chegaram à porta do apartamento onde Liliana vivia.

"Obrigada por me teres vindo trazer a casa. Até amanhã." despediu-se Liliana.

Ivo viu-a entrar no apartamento e suspirou.

"_Ela é perfeita. Tão meiga e querida." pensou ele. "Cada vez gosto mais dela."_

**Continua…**


	11. Uma Ameaça Real

**Capítulo 11: Uma Ameaça Real**

No dia seguinte, na escola, Linda estava a arrumar uns livros de ponto, quando uma mulher de cabelos brancos, anafada e sorridente, trazendo um grande saco na mão, se aproximou dela.

"Boa tarde. Eu queria falar com o director da escola." disse a mulher.

"Boa tarde. Quer falar com o director? Ele está no gabinete dele. Eu posso ver se ele a pode receber. Mas quem é a senhora e porque é que quer falar com o director?" perguntou Linda.

"Ah, não me apresentei. Eu sou Ondina Europa. Sou a mãe do director Américo." disse a mulher.

"Oh, não sabia." disse Linda.

"Pois é. Vim fazer uma visita ao meu filho. Sabe, eu vivo longe, mas hoje decidi vir especialmente aqui e fazer-lhe uma surpresa." disse Ondina.

"Claro, compreendo. Então venha comigo. De certeza que o director vai ficar muito feliz por a ver." disse Linda, sorrindo.

Linda conduziu Ondina até ao gabinete do director. Delfina viu-as passar e escondeu-se atrás de uma porta.

"_Ena pá, lá vai a mãe do director. Ainda por cima é a Linda que a está a levar ao gabinete dele. Ela não sabe que o director detesta que a mãe cá venha." pensou Delfina. "Eu podia ser boa colega e ir a correr avisá-la e inventar uma desculpa qualquer para afastar a dona Ondina, mas... não quero saber. Até é capaz de ser divertido ver a reacção do director."_

Linda e Ondina chegaram à porta do gabinete do director. Linda bateu à porta e o director mandou entrar. Quando as duas mulheres entraram no gabinete e o director viu a sua mãe, ficou pálido.

"Mãe, o que é que está aqui a fazer?" perguntou ele.

"Filhinho! Vim visitar-te!" exclamou Ondina, aproximando-se do filho e abraçando-o. "Meu querido, estás um bocado gordo. Tens andado a comer demais."

"Mãe..."

"E então, não arranjaste ainda uma mulher? Já te separaste há mais de seis anos e nunca mais te vi namorar, filho. Quero uma nora. Já não peço netos, mas pelo menos uma nora." disse Ondina. "E porque é que não me tens vindo visitar?"

"Tenho tido muito trabalho, mãe."

"Sempre trabalho e mais trabalho." disse Ondina, abanando a cabeça. "Isso faz-te mal. Tens-te alimentado bem? Estás gordo, mas isso não quer dizer que tenhas comido boa comida. A mãezinha trouxe-te aqui umas coisinhas."

Ondina largou o filho e tirou do saco três taparueres com comida. Linda teve de reprimir o riso. O director olhou para ela, aborrecido.

"Pode ir, Linda. E para a próxima vez, ligue-me para o gabinete antes de trazer aqui alguém, mesmo que seja a minha mãe." disse ele.

"Com certeza, farei isso de futuro. Com licença." disse Linda, saindo do gabinete.

"Pronto, tens aqui franguinho e aqui tens arroz. Tens de comer tudo, filho." disse Ondina. "E olha lá, porque é que não fisgas esta empregada? Estás bem que ela é muito mais nova que tu, mas era capaz de dar resultado."

"Ó mãe, não se ponha com ideias. Ela até já tem um filho e tudo."

"Ora, isso é uma maravilha! Ganhava uma nora e um neto ao mesmo tempo!" exclamou Ondina, sorridente.

Américo revirou os olhos. Detestava as visitas da mãe, que eram sempre chatas, com ela a meter-se na sua vida, a preocupar-se demais ou a criticá-lo por alguma coisa.

Depois de algum tempo de conversa, a mãe do director decidiu que queria ir dar uma volta pela escola e o filho foi acompanhá-la. Delfina ficou contente, ao vê-los passar e vendo o director com uma expressão nada feliz.

"_Lá vai o coitado do homem." pensou ela. "Eu é que não queria ter uma mãe tão chata como aquela… ah, espera lá. Eu tenho uma mãe chata como aquela. Aliás, que é ainda pior, por isso é que está lá no lar para não me chatear a cabeça."_

Américo mostrou a escola toda a Ondina e voltaram ao edifício principal. De todas as vezes que lá ia, Ondina fazia sempre questão de ver a escola toda, para ver se algo tinha mudado e criticar o que não achava bem.

"Aquele ginásio já precisava de uma pintura." disse ela. "Senão parece não sei o quê. Américo, tens de zelar pela tua escola, filho. És o director e tens de te mostrar preocupado."

"Mãe, eu mostro-me preocupado, mas para já não há dinheiro para pintar o ginásio."

"Não há dinheiro, arranja-se. Tens de te mexer e fazer as coisas acontecer, Américo." disse Ondina. "Cada vez te pareces mais com o inútil do teu pai."

Américo respirou fundo, resistindo ao impulso de responder mal à sua mãe. Quando queria, Ondina podia ser bastante mazinha.

"Já demos a volta à escola toda. Não está na hora de se ir embora, mãe?" perguntou Américo.

"Estás a mandar a tua própria mãe embora?" perguntou Ondina, aborrecida. "Que descaramento! Não te eduquei dessa maneira Américo África Europa!"

"Deixe-se de dramas. Vá mas é embora de uma vez." disse Américo, aborrecido.

"Hunf, venho eu de tão longe para tu seres um ingrato. Não mereces que eu te venha visitar!"

Ondina começou a reclamar bastante alto e toda a gente que estava ali perto olhou para ela. Delfina, que andava a lavar umas escadas, sorriu maliciosamente.

"Mãe, chega. Dê meia volta e vá-se lá embora. De cada vez que cá vem, acabamos sempre a discutir e diz que nunca mais cá volta, mas volta na mesma." disse Américo. "E está sempre a criticar tudo. Agora, vá-se lá embora que eu tenho mais que fazer."

"Por seres assim é que a tua mulher te deixou e não arranjaste mais nenhuma." disse Ondina, zangada. "Vou-me embora. E não volto mesmo!"

Ondina saiu apressadamente do edifício, enquanto o director suspirava e voltava ao seu gabinete. O professor Francisco, que ia a passar na altura da discussão, aproximou-se do director.

"Está tudo bem, director?" perguntou ele.

"Ah, sim, está tudo bem. É só a minha mãe em mais uma das suas visitas."

"Zangaram-se outra vez..."

"É o costume." disse Américo, encolhendo os ombros. "Ela diz que não volta cá, mas daqui a uns meses aparece por cá para me aborrecer outra vez."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Dois dias depois, Delfina, que estava nesse momento no seu apartamento, estava preocupada.

"_Ai a minha vida." pensava ela. "Nunca mais me apareceu o período. Está muito atrasado e nunca costuma acontecer... meu Deus! E se eu fiquei grávida?"_

Delfina sentou-se no seu sofá velho e meio descosido.

"_Mas foi só uma vez, com o Abílio. E usámos preservativo e tudo. Mas... será que aconteceu? Eu não posso ser mãe agora, com esta idade. Se estiver grávida... se calhar teria de fazer um aborto."_

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Delfina foi até uma farmácia. Atendeu-a um farmacêutico jovem.

"Bom dia, o que é que deseja?" perguntou o farmacêutico.

"Ah... desejo uns comprimidos para a dor de cabeça." mentiu Delfina.

O farmacêutico acenou afirmativamente e foi buscar os comprimidos.

"_Não podia logo pedir o teste de gravidez. O que é que o farmacêutico ia pensar? Que sou alguma badalhoca, com certeza." pensou Delfina._

O farmacêutico regressou de seguida com os comprimidos.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa?" perguntou ele.

"Sim... quero também um teste de gravidez." disse Delfina. "Não é para mim, obviamente. É para a minha filha. Sabe, as adolescentes são malucas, mas ela é muito aberta comigo. Pensa que pode estar grávida e por isso pediu-me para vir comprar um teste de gravidez. Estava com vergonha de vir ela própria."

O farmacêutico acenou afirmativamente e foi buscar uma embalagem com um teste de gravidez. Delfina sorriu para si mesma, por ter inventado aquela história e ter evitado passar vergonhas na farmácia. Quando o farmacêutico regressou, Delfina falou novamente.

"Olhe, afinal é melhor levar dois. Nunca se sabe se apenas um é fiável."

O farmacêutico foi buscar um novo teste de gravidez e pouco depois Delfina estava a sair da farmácia. Apressou-se a regressar a casa.

"_Espero não estar grávida." pensou ela. "Espero mesmo que não. Ainda por cima de um homem que já morreu. Ainda se fosse rico, ainda era algo interessante, mas assim..."_

Pegando nos dois testes de gravidez, Delfina foi até à casa de banho. Quando saiu de lá, tinha os dois testes na mão e estava a aguardar pelo resultado.

"_Vá lá, que dê negativo. E se der positivo num e negativo no outro? Ainda me obriga a ter de ir outra vez à farmácia comprar mais um teste. Espero bem que não." pensou Delfina._

Pouco depois, os dois testes apresentaram resultados negativos e Delfina sentiu-se aliviada.

"_Ainda bem." pensou ela, sentando-se no seu sofá. "Já não tenho idade para engravidar e provavelmente teria de fazer um aborto, que custa dinheiro, por isso é melhor assim. E vou mas é focar-me em conseguir subir na vida e ganhar dinheiro, em vez de me envolver com alguém outra vez."_

Delfina abanou a cabeça e ligou a televisão.

"_O negócio dos testes até está a correr bem, por isso, enquanto não desconfiarem, vou continuar a vender os testes aos alunos. É para o bem de todos. Os alunos ficam contentes por terem notas altas, os professores ficam contentes por terem alunos inteligentes e eu fico contente por ter mais dinheiro."_

Delfina sorriu e recostou-se mais no sofá.

"_E agora vou deixar os meus planos de lado e ver uma maratona da novela Destinos Destinados."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Dois dias depois, estava a turma na aula de português, quando o telemóvel de Elisa tocou. Ela tinha-se esquecido de o colocar em silêncio. Tirou-o rapidamente do bolso, enquanto a professora de português, uma mulher severa e de cinquenta e tal anos, de nome Marta Martins, olhou irritada para Elisa.

"Menina Elisa, desligue já o telemóvel." ordenou a professora.

"Professora, é o meu pai." disse Elisa.

"Até podia ser o Papa. Desligue o telemóvel."

"Mas professora, o meu pai só me ligaria se fosse algo mesmo importante. Preciso de atender." insistiu Elisa.

"Na minha aula, os alunos fazem o que eu mando. Já disse para desligar o telemóvel. Liga ao seu pai quando a aula terminar." disse a professora. "Vá, desligue lá isso, senão expulso-a da aula e ponho-lhe falta."

Elisa encolheu os ombros e desligou o telemóvel, enquanto os outros alunos olhavam para a professora, pouco agradados.

"_Esta professora é mesmo chata." pensou Amanda. "Super severa. Como se isso fosse fazer grande coisa para a respeitarmos. Aliás, ninguém gosta dela. Devia ser mais simpática."_

"_Esta mulher devia era ir para a reforma. Já não tem paciência para aturar os alunos." pensou Ivo. "Tantos professores por aí desempregados e os que estão colocados são super intransigentes. Quer dizer, nem todos, mas esta professora é assim."_

Pela altura em que a aula estava quase no fim, Delfina estava na portaria da escola, a falar com o porteiro Manuel.

"E então eu disse-lhe que tínhamos de poupar, porque a vida está difícil e a minha mulher lá concordou." disse Manuel. "Mas ela gosta é de fazer compras e mais compras e depois quase não temos dinheiro para comprar as coisas essenciais até ao final do mês."

"Pois, há que poupar. É uma chatice, mas tem de ser." disse Delfina.

Nesse momento, um homem passou pela portaria, sem dizer nada e entrou na escola.

"Ei! Senhor! Ei!" exclamou Manuel, saindo da portaria. "Volte aqui! Não pode entrar assim na escola sem mais nem menos!"

Manuel correu atrás do homem e parou-o.

"Você está a ouvir-me?" perguntou Manuel, zangado.

"Deixe-me passar, senão arrepende-se." ameaçou o outro homem.

"Nem pensar. Tem de se identificar e dizer porque é que quer entrar na escola. Não pode entrar por aqui sem mais nem menos, sem dar justificações a ninguém." disse Manuel. "Percebeu?"

Nesse momento, o outro homem tirou uma navalha do bolso e espetou-a na barriga de Manuel. Delfina, que tinha estado a assistir à cena desde a portaria, tapou a boca com as mãos. O homem tirou a navalha da barriga de Manuel, que caiu no chão, a gemer. De seguida, o homem começou novamente a caminhar, até ao edifício principal, onde se situavam as salas de aula e o gabinete do director. Delfina começou a gritar.

"Acudam! Acudam! Ai, deram uma facada no Manuel!" gritou ela, aproximando-se rapidamente de Manuel. "Manuel, fale comigo."

Manuel conseguiu apenas gemer. Algumas auxiliares e alguns alunos curiosos aproximaram-se rapidamente.

"Mas o que é que aconteceu?" perguntou Linda, que tinha aparecido também.

"Um homem maluco entrou por aqui adentro. O Manuel tentou pará-lo e o homem deu-lhe uma facada. Chamem uma ambulância que o Manuel está a perder muito sangue!"

Uma das auxiliares saiu dali a correr, indo ligar para a ambulância.

"Então mas onde é que está o homem agora?" perguntou Linda.

"Ele foi na direcção do edifício principal." respondeu Delfina.

"Oh não! Os alunos! Ele pode magoar alguém." disse Linda, horrorizada. "Temos de chamar a policia também. E avisar o director."

"O director está no gabinete dele e eu é que não me vou aproximar de lá, com o maluco por ali."

Um minuto depois, deu o toque de saída e os alunos começaram a abandonar a sala de aula. Felizmente a professora Marta, apesar de severa, mandava logo os alunos embora quando dava o toque. Ao sair da sala de aula, Elisa ligou o telemóvel.

"Tenho de ligar ao meu pai para saber o que é que ele queria." disse Elisa. "Deve ser algo realmente importante."

"Só o raio da professora é que não percebe que te devia ter deixado atender." disse Regina. "Podia ser uma emergência. Nunca se sabe."

Nesse momento, o grupo começou a ouvir gritos e olharam todos uns para os outros, confusos. Estavam a ter aulas no primeiro andar. Aproximaram-se da ponta do corredor e olharam para baixo, para o átrio. O homem que tinha apunhalado Manuel estava agora a brandir a sua navalha, para afastar alguns alunos e estava a resultar em cheio. Algumas raparigas gritaram de medo e saíram dali a correr.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou Leandro. "Um homem com uma navalha, na nossa escola?"

"Não pode ser!" exclamou Ricardo. "É o Arnaldo, o meu vizinho que batia na mulher!"

"O quê? Aquele a que a Elisa tirou fotos e foi preso?" perguntou Liliana.

Nesse momento, Arnaldo levantou os olhos e viu Ricardo, Elisa e os outros. Sorriu maliciosamente, brandindo a navalha.

"Credo, ele está a olhar para nós." disse Regina. "E aquele sorriso malvado..."

"Ele vem a subir as escadas!" exclamou Leandro.

Arnaldo começara a subir as escadas para o primeiro piso. Ricardo e Elisa entreolharam-se, assustados.

"Ele quer vingar-se. Não sei se é de mim, de ti ou dos dois, mas ele quer vingar-se." disse Ricardo. "Temos de sair daqui."

"A única escada para descer é por onde está a subir." disse Elisa. "Não podemos descer."

"E se subirmos, ficamos encurralados no piso lá de cima." disse Ricardo.

"Já estamos encurralados!" exclamou Amanda, a entrar em pânico. "Vem aí um maluco com uma navalha. Eu não quero levar uma navalhada!"

"Acalma-te Amanda. Ele não quer nada contigo. É comigo e com a Elisa." disse Ricardo.

"Não podemos deixar que ele vos faça mal." disse Regina.

"Claro. Se ele não tivesse uma navalha, eu ia-me a ele." disse Bruno.

"Pessoal, vamos voltar todos à sala e barricarmos a porta. Vá, depressa!" exclamou Ivo.

Os outros entreolharam-se e logo de seguida fizeram o que ele disse. Os oito amigos entraram na sala de aula e fecharam a porta. De seguida começaram a arrastar as mesas, pondo-as contra a porta.

"Isto deve aguentá-lo." disse Ricardo.

Segundos depois, ouviu-se um baque na porta.

"Abram a porta!" gritou Arnaldo, furioso. "Eu vi-vos a entrar na sala. Não vão escapar!"

"Vá-se embora, seu maluco!" gritou Amanda. "Se me fizer mal, os meus pais acabam consigo, ouviu?"

"Ricardo, sai cá para fora com a tua amiguinha das fotografias, senão isto vai acabar mal para todos os que aí estão e não só vocês os dois." ameaçou Arnaldo.

"Não lhe podemos dar ouvidos." disse Liliana, tremendo. "Não vos vamos mandar lá para fora. Nem pensar."

"Se fossem outros tempos, eu até dizia para vocês saírem para eu salvar a minha pele." disse Amanda, abanando a cabeça. "Mas agora não. Não quero que se magoem."

Os outros concordaram. Ouviu-se um novo baque na porta, seguido de um estrondo. Arnaldo estava a tentar arrombar a porta. Ricardo, Ivo e Bruno seguraram as mesas firmemente. O telemóvel de Elisa tocou subitamente e ela atendeu.

"Oh, pai." disse ela, ao atender a chamada.

"Filha, tinha-te ligado antes porque o Arnaldo, aquele a que tu tiraste fotografias por ele bater na mulher e estava preso preventivamente, fugiu da prisão. Foi a casa dele, esfaqueou a mulher e ameaçou uma vizinha, para saber onde é que o tal amigo teu e tu estudavam. Tenho medo que ele vá aí."

"Pai, ele já chegou. Estamos barricados numa sala de aulas, com o maluco à porta, com uma navalha." disse Elisa.

"O quê? Filha! Eu vou já chamar a polícia. Vocês estão em segurança?"

"Mais ou menos. Ele não há-de conseguir entrar. A porta está bem barricada."

"Então mantenham-se a salvo. A polícia há-de aparecer aí em breve e eu também vou a caminho."

O pai de Elisa desligou a chamada. Elisa informou os outros que o seu pai ia chamar a polícia. Bruno, Ricardo e Ivo estavam de olhos fixos na porta, sempre preparados para mais uma investida de Arnaldo, caso fosse necessário segurar as mesas. Liliana tremia ligeiramente, enquanto Regina a abraçava. Amanda parecia zangada e impaciente, enquanto Leandro permanecia silencioso a um canto.

"Nunca na minha vida pensei que iria ficar barricada numa sala de aula, para não levar uma facada de um homem maluco." disse Amanda. "Só visto, sinceramente."

"Ok Amanda, isso não está a ajudar nada." disse Leandro.

Passou um minuto, sem que houvesse nenhuma investida de Arnaldo contra a porta.

"Se calhar foi-se embora." disse Liliana, esperançosa.

"É mais provável que esteja do outro lado da porta, à espera que nós a abramos, para nos dar uma facada." disse Ivo.

"Eu não saio daqui até a policia chegar." disse Bruno.

Nesse momento, todos ouviram um barulho e de seguida o vidro de uma das janelas partiu-se em vários pedaços. O grupo olhou, sobressaltado, para a janela, vendo Arnaldo do outro lado, a partir o resto do vidro. O corredor terminava numa janela de vidro e, se alguém passasse essa janela, conseguia sair para o exterior, para uma calha de alguns centímetros e através daí conseguiria dar a volta pelo lado de fora das janelas das várias salas. Arnaldo tinha feito exactamente isso.

Arnaldo passou pela janela, enquanto Liliana soltava um grito agonizante e Elisa tremia, sem saber o que fazer.

"Ele vai matar-nos!" gritou Liliana.

Arnaldo sorriu maliciosamente, ainda segurando a sua navalha e agora com um punho ensanguentado, pois tinha-o utilizado para partir o vidro.

"Acabou a brincadeira. Não abriram a porta, por isso agora vão todos morrer!" exclamou Arnaldo.

Ivo apressou-se a aproximar-se de Regina e Liliana e a pôr-se à frente delas, enquanto Bruno começava a retirar as mesas, para tentar desimpedir a porta e saírem por lá. Arnaldo avançou para eles, de navalha na mão. Amanda, que estava perto do quadro, pegou no apagador e atirou-lho com toda a força.

O apagador acertou em cheio na cabeça de Arnaldo, que deu um passo atrás, desorientado. No momento seguinte, Ricardo estava a saltar sobre ele. Os dois caíram no chão. Ivo correu de imediato para Arnaldo, para lhe tirar a navalha.

"Argh! Sai de cima de mim!" gritou Arnaldo, tentando livrar-se de Ricardo.

Quando se preparava para desferir um golpe com a navalha, Ivo agarrou-lhe a mão e num gesto rápido conseguiu tirar-lhe a navalha. Arnaldo gritou de raiva e conseguiu tirar Ricardo de cima de si e levantar-se.

"Dá cá a navalha!" gritou Arnaldo.

Ivo aproximou-se da janela e atirou a navalha para o exterior, enquanto Arnaldo rugia de raiva.

"Então vão todos levar porrada!" gritou ele.

"Pessoal, somos oito e ele é só um!" exclamou Regina. "Vamos a ele!"

Ricardo e Ivo foram os dois contra Arnaldo, tentando imobilizá-lo. De seguida, Regina largou Liliana e juntou-se à luta. Até Elisa, que era pacifica se aproximou rapidamente e começou a dar pontapés nas pernas de Arnaldo.

"Que excitação! Uma luta desleal contra um vilão! Contem comigo!" exclamou Amanda.

Amanda juntou-se à luta, logo seguida de Bruno, que deixou as mesas para trás. De seguida, enquanto estavam embrenhados em conseguir imobilizar Arnaldo, começaram a ouvir as sirenes da polícia. Liliana e Leandro, os únicos que estavam fora da luta, aproximaram-se das mesas para as retirarem da porta. Liliana não tinha físico para lutar e Leandro tinha um braço partido e costelas fracturadas, pelo que não podia ajudar também.

Poucos segundos depois, Arnaldo estava finalmente imobilizado no chão, com Bruno, Ivo, Ricardo e Elisa sentados em cima dele. Amanda sorriu maliciosamente.

"Aha! Tome lá seu estúpido! É para aprender a não se meter connosco." disse ela.

"Vão pagar! Vão todos pagar!" rosnou Arnaldo.

"Você vai é parar à cadeia e não vai sair de lá por um bom tempo." disse Elisa.

Amanda e Elisa foram ajudar Leandro e Liliana a retirar as mesas e pouco depois conseguiram abrir a porta. Menos de um minuto depois começaram várias vozes e alertaram os polícias, que tinham agora entrado no edifício.

Chegados à sala, os policias algemaram de imediato Arnaldo, levando-o dali. O pai de Elisa, um homem alto de cabelo preto, chegou e abraçou a filha.

"Estou aliviado por estares bem, filha." disse ele. "Tive medo que ele te fizesse mal."

"Não. Com a ajuda de todos, estamos a salvo." disse Elisa. "E a mulher do Arnaldo?"

"Felizmente, apesar das feridas e do sangue que perdeu, ela foi levada a tempo para o hospital. Está mal agora, mas não corre risco de vida. Há-de recuperar."

"Ainda bem." disse Elisa, aliviada.

Manuel, o porteiro, que tinha levado uma navalhada de Arnaldo, tinha sido encaminhado para o hospital, mas como a navalhada não tinha perfurado nenhum órgão vital, iria recuperar rapidamente. Arnaldo acabou por ir preso e acusado, além dos crimes de que já era acusado anteriormente, também pelos crimes cometidos na escola.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias foram passando. Os ensaios da peça de teatro foram-se intensificando, com os alunos a darem sempre o seu melhor. A equipa de futebol conseguiu algumas vitórias, mas sofreu também algumas derrotas. Amanda começou a atender-se melhor com Hugo e, quando ele a pediu em namoro, ela acabou por aceitar.

Para Delfina, o seu esquema dos testes sofreu uma paragem. Os professores começaram a desconfiar das notas elevadas de alguns alunos mais cábulas e Delfina resolveu, por precaução, parar com o seu esquema, pelo menos por um tempo, antes que fosse apanhada.

"_Já não dá para eu poder fazer o meu negócio em segurança." pensou Delfina. "Mas talvez arranje outro esquema qualquer para fazer dinheiro."_

Bruno arranjou uma namorada, mas num incrível recorde, antes de passarem duas semanas, ela acabou por o deixar, alegando que ele era bastante chato e resmungão e que não estava para o aturar.

"Ela é que não prestava para nada. Ainda bem que me livrei dela." dissera Bruno.

"Ela é que se livrou de ti, queres tu dizer." dissera Regina.

"O que me espantava a mim era se alguém conseguisse aturar o Bruno." comentou Leandro, mais tarde, quando Bruno não estava por perto. "Ele tem uma personalidade difícil."

"Sim, lá isso é verdade." concordara Ricardo.

Com o passar do tempo, chegou o mês de Dezembro. No último dia de aulas, antes das férias do Natal, não haveria aulas da parte da tarde, pois haveria o baile de Natal à noite e antes disso, à tarde, seria apresentada a peça de teatro que o grupo de teatro andava a preparar.

O pavilhão das apresentações estava cheio de cadeiras e as pessoas começavam a chegar e a sentar-se para verem a peça de teatro. Alguns eram alunos, outros eram pais e outros familiares.

Elisa, Ricardo, Leandro, Bruno, Ivo e Hugo estavam sentados nas filas da frente. Elisa tinha a sua máquina fotográfica na mão, para poder tirar algumas fotos a Regina, Amanda e Liliana, que iam participar na peça.

"Faltam apenas cinco minutos para a peça começar." disse Ivo, enquanto mais pessoas chegavam e se sentavam.

Os pais de Liliana estavam sentados numa das filas do meio e os pais de Regina estavam numa das filas do fundo. Os pais de Amanda não estavam presentes, pois estavam a trabalhar, como sempre.

"Espero que corra tudo bem." disse Leandro.

Leandro, na semana anterior, tinha finalmente deixado de andar de braço ao peito, pois o braço já estava curado.

"Se alguém se enganar, a Regina despe-se e ninguém se lembra mais do erro." disse Bruno.

Elisa deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

"Bruno, respeito, ouviste? A Regina não está aqui e realmente gosta de se vestir de maneira provocadora, mas não anda para aí a despir-se." disse Elisa, severamente.

"Ok, ok, não te zangues." disse Bruno.

Ricardo puxou a sua namorada para si e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

"A minha mãe queria vir ver a peça, mas agora que voltou ao trabalho, as clientes do costume voltaram a pedir-lhe para fazer muitos trabalhos de costura." disse Ricardo. "Claro que já a avisei que não se deve esforçar demasiado, mas pelo menos vai mantê-la entretida. Anda bastante nervosa desde o que se passou com o Arnaldo."

"É normal. Então, ele podia ter-te feito mal. A todos, aliás. E como mãe, a tua mãe preocupa-se. A minha também, obviamente." disse Elisa.

"Estou desejoso de ver a minha linda a actuar." disse Hugo, com ar sonhador. "Ela há-de estar o máximo."

"Só falta barbar-se ao falar nela." sussurrou Bruno e Ivo riu-se.

Pouco depois, a professora Elisabete Jarda apareceu no palco e ergueu os braços, calando todos os presentes.

"Vai começar a peça, As Donzelas foram com os Porcos. Espero que se divirtam."

Dito isto, a professora saiu do palco, a cortina abriu-se e a peça começou. A peça era sobre quatro amigas que tinham todas seguido caminhos distintos e nenhum deles seria aconselhável a uma senhora. Regina vestia a pele da amiga que tinha seguido o caminho das drogas e Amanda vestia a pele da amiga que se tinha tornado pedinte. A personagem de Liliana era amiga da personagem de Regina e tentava tirá-la do caminho das drogas.

Quando Amanda surgiu em palco, Hugo aplaudiu de forma bastante ruidosa e começou a gritar que ela era linda, envergonhando todos os que estavam perto dele, mas Amanda sorriu, contente por ter o apoio do namorado, já que os pais não estavam ali.

Os espectadores assistiram à peça com interesse e Elisa foi tirando algumas fotos, mas não demasiadas para não distrair os actores. No final da peça, duas das quatro amigas morriam, incluindo a personagem de Regina, a personagem de Liliana ficava inválida porque era atropelada e a personagem de Amanda ganhava a lotaria e tornava-se presidente do país.

As pessoas aplaudiram e os actores fizeram vénias de agradecimentos. Já depois da peça ter terminado, Elisa e os outros foram felicitar as três amigas actrizes.

"Foi óptimo. Adorei." disse Ivo, sorrindo.

"A peça foi muito interessante. Vocês estiveram muito bem." disse Elisa.

"Eu gostei. Foi o máximo estar ali em cima do palco." disse Regina. "Adorei mesmo."

"Foi muito melhor do que eu pensaria que seria." disse Amanda.

"Vês Lili, conseguiste superar a tua timidez e subir ao palco, perante toda a gente." disse Leandro.

"Sim. Foi difícil... e estava muito nervosa, mas consegui." disse Liliana, sorrindo.

"Eu gostei particularmente daquela parte em que tu lutaste com a outra rapariga por causa da droga." disse Bruno, olhando para Regina. "Só é pena que não tivessem rasgado a roupa uma à outra."

"Ó Bruno, francamente!" exclamou Elisa.

"O que foi? Só dei a minha opinião."

Depois disso, os amigos saíram dali, deixando as três amigas com os pais de Liliana e Regina. À noite, os amigos encontraram-se novamente na escola, vestidos a rigor para o baile de Natal, que foi bastante animado. A associação de estudantes tinha feito um óptimo trabalho de organização.

Elisa e Ricardo dançaram imenso, tal como Amanda e Hugo. Regina dançou com vários rapazes e mais tarde desapareceu misteriosamente com um deles. Bruno ficou quase sempre a um canto, pois ninguém queria dançar com ele. Liliana dançou uma vez com Ivo e outra com Leandro e depois decidiram ficar os três à conversa.

"Nunca mais vi a Regina. Será que ela está bem?" perguntou Liliana.

"Está óptima, de certeza." disse Leandro. "Deve ter ido fazer… coisas com o rapaz que dançou com ela da última vez."

"Já ao Bruno, ninguém lhe pega." disse Ivo, olhando para o canto onde Bruno estava sentado.

"Bom, se calhar vou fazer uma boa acção." disse Liliana.

Liliana acabou por perguntar a Bruno se queria dançar com ela e, mesmo com alguma relutância, Bruno aceitou e acabou por se divertir um pouco.

Entretanto, o Natal chegou e cada um deles o passou com as suas respectivas famílias. Logo depois do Natal, Leandro tirou finalmente as ligaduras que tinha no peito, pois as costelas já estavam saradas. Na Véspera de Ano Novo, Elisa, Ivo, Bruno, Leandro e Regina reuniram-se e passaram-na no centro da cidade, com muitas outras pessoas, enquanto Liliana a passou em casa com os pais, Amanda estava fora da cidade com a sua família e Ricardo ficara em casa com a mãe.

"Que seja um bom ano para todos nós!" exclamou Elisa.

"Sim, repleto de coisas boas." disse Leandro.

"E de rapazes giros também." acrescentou Regina.

Os amigos brindaram ao Ano Novo. E com um novo ano, iriam também acontecer muito mais coisas.

**Continua…**


	12. Os Recém Chegados

**Capítulo 12: Os Recém-Chegados**

Era terça-feira, dia 3 de Janeiro e os alunos regressavam às aulas. Elisa e Liliana chegaram as duas juntas à escola e vinham a conversar animadamente.

"Estou ansiosa para agora começarmos a ensaiar outra peça no clube de teatro." disse Liliana, sorrindo. "Adorei representar no palco e fazer de outra pessoa. Foi muito interessante e quero repetir."

"Assim é que é." disse Elisa, sorrindo também, com a sua máquina fotográfica ao peito. "Vês, eu sabia que conseguirias enfrentar o público para seguires o teu sonho de ser actriz. É só o começo, Liliana."

Enquanto se encaminhavam para a sala de aula, Leandro apareceu a correr e pôs-se ao lado delas.

"Bom dia meninas."

"Olá Leandro. Bom dia." disseram as duas, quase em coro.

"Está um óptimo dia para voltar às aulas, não? Quer dizer, não me importava de ter tido mais uns dias de férias, mas ando mais contente desde que já não ando de braço ao peito, nem com as costelas enfaixadas." disse Leandro.

"Ainda bem que estás contente, Leandro." disse Liliana. "É pena que nunca tenham apanhado quem te assaltou e bateu."

"Sim, mas eu já sabia que ia ser quase impossível." disse Leandro, encolhendo os ombros. "Só espero que quem o fez seja punido, de alguma maneira, nem que seja por justiça divina."

"A violência não leva a nada." disse Elisa, abanando a cabeça. "Não gosto de violência, a não ser que seja mesmo necessária, como aconteceu com o Arnaldo, pois tivemos de o deter."

"Pois eu acho que temos de usar as armas à nossa disposição para atingirmos objectivos. Claro que, na maioria das vezes, a violência não resolve nada. Mas há excepções." disse Leandro.

Ao chegarem à sala de aulas, os três amigos encontraram Regina, Ivo e Amanda já lá, a conversarem. Regina continuava a usar roupas bastante decotadas, mas agora Amanda já a criticava menos vezes por isso.

"Bom dia pessoal." disse Leandro. "Então, estamos todos de volta às aulas."

"Tem de ser." disse Regina, encolhendo os ombros. "A única coisa boa no meio disto tudo é que estou rodeada de rapazes giros mais vezes."

"Ora, tu arranjas quem te pegue em todo o lado, Regina." disse Amanda, revirando os olhos. "Haverá algum rapaz da nossa turma com quem não tenhas já dormido? Quer dizer, dormido não é bem o termo..."

"Claro que há. Não dormi ainda com o Ricardo, nem com o Ivo, o Leandro, o Bruno e o Simão." respondeu Regina.

"E nem penses em dormir com o Ricardo." disse Elisa. "Eu sou contra a violência, mas se dormires com ele, podes ter a certeza que sou capaz de mudar de ideias."

Regina soltou uma gargalhada.

"Claro que não faria isso." disse Regina, abanando o seu cabelo ruivo. "Não me meto com os namorados das minhas amigas."

"E os namorados dos teus amigos?" perguntou Leandro, sorrindo de maneira brincalhona.

"Também não." respondeu Regina. "Se bem que nunca tinha tido um amigo gay, pelo que isso nunca tivera nem sequer oportunidade de acontecer, além de que tu não namoras, mas se namorasses, eu não me envolvia com o teu namorado, podes estar descansado."

"Hum, ok. Mas olha lá, tirando o Ricardo, que já está comprometido e eu, que sou gay, estás a perder qualidades por não te teres atirado aos outros três que faltam."

"Eu? A perder qualidades? Não. É só que... o Bruno é parvo e não o acho interessante. Quanto ao Simão, é uma questão de tempo e o Ivo... bem... não o acho apelativo."

"Ah, desculpem lá a franqueza, mas tu não te envolves com ele por ele ser negro." disse Amanda.

Ivo e Regina trocaram um olhar, que para eles já era claro. Regina apenas não se envolvera com Ivo porque ele não quisera e estava apaixonado por Liliana.

"Não quero que falemos nisso, se fazem favor." pediu Ivo.

Os outros abanaram a cabeça em assentimento.

"E já agora, se tu te atreves a envolver-te com o meu Hugo, eu dou cabo de ti." disse Amanda.

"E quem disse que já não me envolvi?" perguntou Regina.

Amanda ficou possessa e nos minutos seguintes os outros tiveram de a tentar acalmar e Regina acabou por admitir que nunca tivera nada com Hugo. Pouco depois chegaram os outros alunos da turma, incluindo Bruno e Ricardo. De entre os alunos, dois sobressaíram pois os restantes alunos não os conheciam.

Um era um rapaz alto, de cabelo negro até aos ombros e olhos cinzentos. A outra aluna era uma rapariga ligeiramente mais baixa, de cabelo loiro apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos cinzentos também. Ambos trajam roupas pretas.

"Quem é que são aqueles?" perguntou Liliana, baixinho.

"Não sei. Provavelmente são novos colegas." respondeu Elisa. "Mas... ao olhar para eles, tenho um mau pressentimento."

Os dois recém chegados sentaram-se numa mesa do fundo, permanecendo ambos calados, enquanto a maioria dos outros alunos lhe lançavam olhares curiosos. Logo de seguida deu o toque de entrada e segundos depois o professor Francisco entrou na sala de aula. Pousou a sua pasta na sua mesa e sorriu aos alunos.

"Bom dia a todos. Espero que tenham passado um bom Natal e um bom Ano Novo. Agora, estamos de volta às aulas e espero que se esforcem para terem boas notas ou pelo menos manterem as que já têm. Isto no caso dos que têm notas razoáveis. Os outros, é para subir." disse o professor. "Ah, antes de começarmos, tenho de vos dizer que, como já devem ter reparado, temos dois novos colegas que se juntaram à turma. Querem apresentar-se?"

O rapaz de cabelo preto abanou negativamente a cabeça e a rapariga loira fez o mesmo.

"Ok, compreendo que é sempre difícil apresentarem-se à frente de uma turma já formada e em quem não conhecem ninguém. Bom, eles são o Edgar e a Jéssica. Agora, terminadas as apresentações, vou falar-vos do que vamos dar neste período."

O professor começou a falar, enquanto alguns alunos prestavam atenção. Outros estavam pensativos. Amanda lançou um olhar aos recém chegados e torceu o nariz.

"Não gosto do aspecto deles. Não, não gosto mesmo. E não parecem nada simpáticos." pensou ela. "Enfim, se calhar estou a exagerar e a julgar, como é costume, as pessoas sem as conhecer bem. Se calhar devo dar-lhes uma oportunidade. Apesar da maneira como vêm vestidos, até podem ser boas pessoas."

Elisa continuava a ter um mau pressentimento, quando olhou para os novos colegas. Edgar olhou directamente para ela e Elisa quase tremeu, desviando rapidamente o olhar. Bruno revirou os olhos ao avaliar Edgar.

"_Que estilo foleiro. Além de se vestir completamente de preto, que nem é uma cor que goste muito, ainda por cima tem o cabelo pelos ombros. Um verdadeiro homem tem o cabelo curto. Se calhar também é gay. Era só o que faltava. Já cá tínhamos o Leandro e agora vir para cá outro." pensou Bruno. "Mas a rapariga é gira. Também não acho que fique muito bem vestida de preto, mas é gira."_

O dia passou rapidamente, com alunas atrás de aulas. Mal as aulas terminavam, Edgar e Jéssica apressavam-se a sair da aula, sem darem muita confiança a ninguém. Antes da última aula do dia, Regina, Elisa e Amanda entraram na sala de aula e Edgar e Jéssica já lá estavam. Regina convenceu as outras a aproximarem-se deles.

"Olá." disse Regina, sorridente. "Eu sou a Regina e estas são a Elisa e a Amanda. Ainda não nos tínhamos apresentado, porque não tínhamos ainda conseguido falar com vocês. Hum... bem, eu espero que nos dêmos bem e que se adaptem à nossa turma."

"Com certeza que vamos adaptar." disse Jéssica, num tom sem qualquer tipo de emoção. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Er... bem... penso que não." respondeu Regina, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu gostava de saber porque é que entraram para a nossa turma, nesta altura do ano." disse Amanda. "Não é muito comum."

"Isso não é do vosso interesse." disse Edgar. "Os motivos para termos vindo estudar para aqui, só a nós dizem respeito."

"Ah... sim, mas eu só queria..."

"Querias saber demais. Lá por seres curiosa, não quer dizer que nós gostemos de falar. Agora, ponham-se a andar, se fazem favor." disse Jéssica, num tom frio.

Amanda, Regina e Elisa entreolharam-se.

"Pronto, como queiram. Vocês não vão fazer muitos amigos aqui, com essa atitude." atirou Amanda, virando costas e dirigindo-se ao seu lugar.

Regina e Elisa seguiram-na.

"Ei! Tu!" exclamou Edgar e Regina e Elisa, viraram-se. "Elisa, não é? Vejo que tens uma máquina fotográfica ao pescoço. Gostas de fotografia, é?"

"Isso não é do teu interesse. Se gosto ou não de fotografia, é uma questão pessoal. Não te diz respeito." respondeu Elisa, virando costas novamente.

Regina soltou uma risada e do seu lugar, Amanda sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto Edgar franzia o sobrolho e Jéssica cruzava os braços, aborrecida.

Pouco depois, começou a aula de português e quando ela terminou, os alunos começaram a sair. Simão e Juliana foram fazer perguntas à professora e Regina conseguiu olhar para o livro de ponto, antes de sair da sala.

Ao sair da sala, os seus sete amigos estavam à sua espera. Jéssica e Edgar tinham sido dos primeiros a sair.

"Então, estavas demorada, Regina." disse Amanda.

"Estavas a ver se ficava a saber um bocadinho mais sobre os nossos colegas novos." disse Regina.

"E descobriste alguma coisa?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Sim. Olhei para o livro de ponto e, adivinhem lá, eles têm o mesmo sobrenome." respondeu Regina. "Edgar e Jéssica Navarro."

"O mesmo sobrenome?" perguntou Elisa. "Então quer dizer que estão relacionados um com o outro."

"Ou pode ser pura coincidência e terem o mesmo último nome. Há imensa gente que tem o mesmo último nome, como Silva ou Sousa, mas não estão relacionados." disse Leandro.

"Ora, claro que aqueles dois estão relacionados." disse Amanda. "Eles surgiram ao mesmo tempo, estão sempre juntos e ainda por cima têm o mesmo sobrenome."

"Talvez sejam casados!" exclamou Liliana.

Os outros olharam para ela, como se ela tivesse endoidecido e Liliana corou imenso.

"Quer dizer... é possível." balbuciou ela.

"Não me parece que sejam casados." disse Ricardo. "Se têm o mesmo sobrenome e tudo, o mais certo é serem irmãos."

"Parecem ter a mesma idade." disse Ivo, pensativo. "Bem, um deles pode ser mais velho um ano e ter chumbado um ano e por isso agora estarem na mesma turma. Sim, é possível."

"Ou então são irmãos gémeos." sugeriu Leandro.

"Gémeos? Isso não faz sentido nenhum." disse Bruno, abanando negativamente a cabeça. "Ele tem cabelo preto e ela cabelo loiro."

"Se não forem gémeos verdadeiros, não têm de ser realmente parecidos. E o cabelo loiro daquela Jéssica é tão natural como o cabelo ruivo da Regina, ou seja, completamente pintado." disse Amanda.

"Ah! Olha quem fala. O teu cabelo também é pintado. Vê-se muito bem." disse Regina.

"Não é nada!"

"Ó Amanda, vêem-se as raízes escuras do cabelo. Está a precisar de ser pintado outra vez." disse Elisa.

Amanda cruzou os braços e remeteu-se ao silêncio. O grupo começou a caminhar para a saída da escola, enquanto Regina contava o que se tinha passado com Jéssica e Edgar.

"E foi isso. A Elisa foi fenomenal." disse Regina, sorrindo.

"Fizeste bem, docinho." disse Ricardo, que tinha o braço por cima do ombro da namorada. "Assim é que é. Se se comportaram como parvos, mereceram essa resposta."

"Pensei que a rapariga pudesse ser simpática, mas pelos vistos não." disse Bruno. "Mas olhem lá, não acham estranho eles serem assim hostis? E mais, andarem sempre juntos? Eu tenho a minha irmã e, mesmo que fosse novo numa escola, nunca na vida andaria sempre colado a ela. Nem pensar."

"Nisso tenho de concordar contigo." disse Leandro. "Não é habitual, se bem que há irmãos que se dão extremamente bem."

"Sabem, eu acho que eles vão trazer algo mau." disse Elisa. "Eu senti isso. Quando eles apareceram, tive um mau pressentimento."

"Não vai acontecer nada." disse Ricardo, tentando tranquilizar a namorada. "Afinal, o que é que eles podem fazer de mal? São só dois alunos do ensino secundário."

No entanto, mais tarde, Ricardo viria a descobrir que Edgar e Jéssica eram muito mais que simples alunos do ensino secundário.

Mais tarde, quando Linda ia a sair da escola com o seu filho Tomás, o seu telemóvel tocou.

"Estou? Ah, Célia, és tu." disse Linda.

"Sou eu sim, maninha. Então, como é que tu estás?" perguntou Célia, do outro lado da linha.

"Eu vou indo. Já não nos vemos há mais de um mês Célia e vivemos na mesma cidade. Temos de nos encontrar para conversar." disse Linda.

"Ora, foi para conversarmos que eu liguei. Queria saber se estava tudo bem e tal."

"Está. Eu estou de boa saúde, com trabalho e o Tomás também está bem. Isso é o mais importante. Tomás, é só mais um bocadinho e já vamos para casa. Estou a falar com a tia." disse Linda, olhando para o seu filho, que estava impaciente. "A única coisa aborrecida é que a Judite, a minha colega de casa, lembras-te dela? Ela saiu do apartamento há dois dias. Arranjou emprego noutra cidade. E agora tenho de arranjar uma nova companheira de casa, porque não consigo pagar a renda sozinha."

"Isso é bastante complicado. O teu apartamento é bastante bom. Quer dizer, não é perfeito. Hás-de arranjar alguém rapidamente. Já o apartamento onde eu estou é uma porcaria, mas não encontro melhor e... ah..."

"O que foi?" perguntou Linda.

"Hum... esqueci-me de uma coisa ao lume. Olha, tenho de ir. Vemo-nos em breve, quer dizer, eu depois ligo-te."

Célia desligou a chamada e Linda arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando depois para o filho.

"A tua tia Célia estava um bocadinho estranha." disse ela, enquanto ela e o filho caminhavam para fora da escola. "Espero que não esteja a passar-se nada de mal com ela. Nem lhe consegui perguntar. Se calhar ligo-lhe amanhã."

"Mamã, porque é que temos de ir para casa a pé?" perguntou Tomás.

"Querido, não tenho dinheiro para comprar um carro." respondeu Linda. "E a nossa casa não fica assim tão longe. Daqui a doze minutos estamos lá."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, nem Edgar, nem Jéssica apareceram na primeira aula da manhã. À saída da aula, já Regina e Amanda estavam embrenhadas numa conversa sobre eles.

"Ainda agora começou o período e já estão a faltar. Se calhar vieram só um dia e já não vêm mais." disse Regina.

"Duvido. Era bom demais. Eu não gostei nada deles. Muito mal-educados e estúpidos e tudo o mais. Nada agradáveis. Não sabem ser simpáticos para cativar as pessoas." disse Amanda.

"Amanda, tu também eras assim, mas agora estás melhor."

"Eu era assim? Como eles?"

"Não tão fria logo à partida, mas sim. Lembra-te que implicaste logo comigo e com a minha roupa."

"Isso porque tu disseste que eras a rapariga mais bonita. Eu tive alguma razão. Agora, nós fomos cumprimentá-los, apresentámo-nos e eles foram abertamente rudes para nós, sem motivo nenhum." disse Amanda. "Espero que caiam nalgum lado e partam uma perna."

Quando deu o toque para a segunda aula, Edgar e Jéssica apareceram. Edgar estava novamente vestido de preto, Jéssica usava agora roupas em tons de azul e ambos tinham expressões sérias. Sentaram-se sem dizer nada a ninguém e ninguém quis meter conversa com eles.

"As raparigas foram falar com eles e dizem que eles as trataram mal." sussurrou Ricardo, que estava sentado ao lado de Bruno. "Mas se calhar devíamos ir nós falar com eles. Tipo, só para tentar quebrar o gelo."

"Não sei. Mas se nos tratarem mal, podes ter a certeza que levam uma resposta de volta." disse Bruno.

Ricardo debruçou-se para a mesa do lado, onde estavam sentados Ivo e Leandro e disse-lhes o mesmo. Os dois concordaram. No final da aula, antes que Edgar e Jéssica pudessem sair, Ricardo, Bruno, Ivo e Leandro aproximaram-se deles. A professora e os restantes alunos começaram a sair da sala de aula. Regina ainda olhou para trás, mas saiu da sala de aula na mesma.

"Olá aos dois." começou Ricardo. "Ainda não tínhamos falado, por isso achei por bem vir apresentar-me. Chamo-me Ricardo. Estes são o Ivo, o Bruno e o Leandro."

"Acho que da nossa parte, não é necessário apresentações. Todos ouviram os nossos nomes ontem, quando o professor nos apresentou." disse Edgar, num tom neutro.

"E era isto então. Como nos vamos ver todos os dias, espero que, mesmo que não sejamos amigos, consigamos conviver bem uns com os outros." disse Ricardo.

"Detesto pessoas assim." disse Jéssica, lançando um olhar frio a Ricardo. "Tão simpáticas com os recém-chegados e tal. Não precisamos da vossa simpatia. Se nos deixarem em paz, já é suficiente."

"Olha lá minha menina, se não sabes ser simpática, bem podias estar calada." disse Leandro, zangado.

"Exactamente. Ainda te achei bonita e realmente és bonita, apesar dessas roupas serem muito feias, mas ainda assim melhores do que as que usaste ontem, se bem que era pior se fossem amarelas florescentes, mas de qualquer maneira és bastante rude." acrescentou Bruno.

"Não se atrevam a falar mal da Jéssica." disse Edgar, agora com um olhar bastante frio. "Vão-se embora e não nos chateiem."

"Com essa atitude, só se prejudicam a vocês próprios." disse Ivo.

"Quem é que te pediu opinião, preto estúpido?" perguntou Jéssica. "Vá, a andar. Vai mas é para a tua terra!"

"Eu estou na minha terra." disse Ivo, encarando Jéssica. "Além de mal-educada, ainda és racista."

Jéssica gritou de fúria, avançou e tentou dar uma bofetada a Ivo, mas ele agarrou-lhe no braço e depois afastou-a. Nesse momento, Regina, Amanda, Elisa e Liliana, que tinham saído da sala, mas tinham ficado lá fora a ouvir tudo, entraram na sala.

"Mas que raio, vocês não são normais, com certeza." disse Regina. "São mesmo mal-educados."

"Não podes falar assim do Ivo!" exclamou Liliana, encarando Jéssica, sem sombra da sua timidez normal. "Ele é muito boa pessoa. Não importa nada a cor da pele dele. Vocês são brancos e não é isso que vos faz bons, como se vê."

Jéssica já se preparava para avançar sobre Liliana, mas Edgar agarrou-a.

"Calma, Jéssica." pediu ele e depois virou-se para os outros. "Vocês ficam avisados de que isto não fica assim. Não ofendem os outros e se escapam impunes."

"Parece-me que aqui as pessoas que fizeram mais ofensas foram vocês." disse Elisa. "Mas deixem estar que nós não vamos fazer mais nada para tentarmos dar-nos bem com vocês. Querem ficar sozinhos, que fiquem."

"Por nós podem até morrer. Mas morram longe, para não cheirar mal." disse Amanda, com um sorriso cínico.

De seguida, Ricardo lançou um último olhar a Edgar e saiu da sala de aula, sendo seguido pelos outros. Edgar largou Jéssica, que continuava furiosa.

"Eu acabo com eles!" exclamou ela. "Acabo mesmo com eles."

"Calma. Estamos a fazer tudo mal. Não podemos chamar as atenções sobre nós." disse Edgar. "Senão, podem desconfiar. Temos de parecer completamente normais, Jéssica."

Jéssica sentou-se em cima de uma das mesas, continuando zangada, enquanto Edgar foi fechar a porta da sala.

"Ouve, não podemos chamar as atenções sobre nós. Eu sei disso e tu também sabes. Se começamos a causar problemas, as coisas podem complicar-se."

"Eu sei..."

"Então não podemos fazer mais isto. Começámos mal. Devíamos ter sido simpáticos para eles, nem que fosse por puro fingimento. Ao tratarmos mal as pessoas, eles ainda nos prestam mais atenção."

"Mas eles disseram que não iriam mais chatear-nos. Não vão dizer nada." disse Jéssica.

"Aí é que te enganas. Eles vão falar. Vão dizer a quem conhecerem que somos antipáticos e isso espalha-se. Alguém pode tentar aproximar-se de nós para comprovar como somos. E depois, tratamos mal essas pessoas? Aí chamamos ainda mais a atenção. Não, vamos ter de emendar isto."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Vamos fazer as pazes com aqueles idiotas. Pedir-lhes desculpas pelo nosso comportamento, para darmos a volta à situação."

"Eu não quero pedir-lhes desculpa! Quero, argh! Quero vingar-me, é isso!" exclamou Jéssica. "Ninguém se mete comigo e fica a rir-se. Não posso deixar que se fiquem a rir de nós e se achem superiores!"

Edgar aproximou-se de Jéssica e tomou-a nos braços, beijando-a de seguida. Jéssica correspondeu ao beijo e quando quebraram o beijo, ela já estava mais calma.

"Ouve-me. Vamos pedir-lhes desculpa." disse Edgar, num tom calmo. "Eles vão pensar que estamos arrependidos, mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos vingar-nos."

"Mas como é que nos vamos vingar se temos de fingir que gostamos deles e estamos arrependidos?"

"Há muitas maneiras de nos vingarmos, mas sem eles saberem. Vamos aproximarmo-nos deles e fazê-los arrependerem-se de alguma vez se terem metido connosco. Isto e com eles sem suspeitarem que estamos por detrás do quer que seja que estejamos a planear."

Jéssica sorriu maldosamente, concordando.

"Não lhe pedimos desculpas hoje. Aguardamos por amanhã, para fingir que pensámos melhor durante a noite e estamos mesmo arrependidos." disse Edgar. "E para podermos treinar, para sermos convincentes."

"Oh, Edgar, és tão inteligente." disse Jéssica.

Edgar sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso de predador. Deram mais um beijo e depois saíram da sala de aula. O resto das aulas passaram rapidamente e os amigos evitaram falar com Jéssica e Edgar ou mesmo estar perto deles.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Eram quase sete da tarde quando Linda estava pronta para ir para casa. Tomás já estava um pouco aborrecido de estar sentado a desenhar.

"Vou indo." disse Linda, a Delfina, que estava a terminar de marcar falta aos professores que tinham faltado nesse dia.

"Vai lá então. Até amanhã. E não chegues atrasada."

"Eu nunca chego atrasada." respondeu Linda, encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu sei, mas achei por bem relembrar." disse Delfina.

Linda abanou a cabeça e foi-se embora com Tomás. Delfina terminou o que estava a fazer e ficou pensativa.

"_Estes professores badalhocos, sempre a faltar às aulas. Depois inventam que estiveram doentes e assim. Quem me dera poder andar por aí a faltar! Nem greve posso fazer, senão descontam-me no ordenado." pensou ela._

Quando chegou a casa, Linda começou a preparar o jantar, enquanto Tomás ficou a ver televisão. Quando já tinha terminado de fazer o jantar, tocaram à campainha e Linda foi abrir. Do outro lado da porta estava Célia Costa, a irmã mais velha de Linda, que possuía longos cabelos negros e uns olhos bastante expressivos. Trazia consigo duas malas.

"Célia? Que surpresa ver-te aqui." disse Linda. "Não avisaste que vinhas."

"Tive a ideia de vir para aqui por causa da conversa que tivemos ontem. Tratei de tudo com o meu senhorio. Aliás, ameacei-o e ele deixou-me sair de imediato do apartamento, sem ter de pagar nem mais um dia de renda." disse Célia.

"O quê? Não estou a perceber nada, Célia." disse Linda, bastante confusa. "Do que é que estás a falar? Saíste do teu apartamento? E que malas são essas?"

"São as minhas malas, tolinha. Ora, a tua companheira de casa foi-se embora e o meu apartamento não valia nada, por isso tive a ideia de ser eu a tua nova companheira de casa." disse Célia. "Assim ganhamos todos. Tu ganhas uma companheira de casa para dividir as despesas e eu ganho uma casa melhor. Agora, somos companheiras de casa, maninha!"

Linda abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Célia empurrou-a ligeiramente para o lado e entrou no apartamento, sorrindo.

"Vá Linda, recupera e fecha a porta." disse Célia, abanando a cabeça.

Linda pareceu despertar e fechou a porta, encarando a irmã de seguida.

"Célia, tu vens viver para aqui?" perguntou Linda.

"Foi o que eu disse, não é verdade? Acho que é uma óptima ideia. Ficamos as duas a ganhar nos pontos de que eu já falei e também estamos mais perto uma da outra. Temos perdido o contacto, maninha." disse Célia.

"Claro que me interessa ter alguém para dividir a casa e de qualquer maneira tinha mesmo de arranjar uma pessoa, mas tu? Célia, até quando éramos crianças andávamos sempre a implicar uma com a outra."

"Isso era dantes. Agora somos adultas. E já não implicamos uma com a outra, Linda. Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem." disse Célia, caminhando de seguida para o sofá da sala, onde Tomás ainda estava a ver televisão. "Olá sobrinho."

"Olá tia Célia." disse Tomás, dando um beijo à tia e voltando a olhar para a televisão.

Linda aproximou-se, suspirando.

"Célia, o Tomás é irrequieto e desarrumado, como todas as crianças. Vais ter paciência para viveres na mesma casa que ele?"

"Claro que vou. Eu sou a tia mais divertida do mundo! Mas olha lá, não me queres aqui, é isso?" perguntou Célia, frontalmente.

"Eu não disse isso." replicou Linda. "Pronto, fica. Vamos ver se isto resulta."

Célia sorriu, contente, indo pôr as suas malas no seu novo quarto. Pouco depois, Linda estava a servir o jantar para os três e estava contente por ter feito comida a mais, senão não haveria jantar para Célia. Depois, os três ficaram a ver televisão e algum tempo depois, Linda foi deitar Tomás e voltou à sala.

"Ele até se estava a comportar muito bem." disse Célia. "O que é preciso é saber dar a volta às crianças."

"Como se tu percebesses muito disso." disse Linda, revirando os olhos.

"Na verdade, realmente não percebo, mas eu aprendo o que for preciso para lidar com o Tomás." disse Célia. "Eu percebo muito mais de adultos. Falando nisso, como é que anda a tua vida sentimental, maninha?"

"Não anda. Está completamente parada."

"Assim é que não pode ser. Ainda és nova, Linda. Aliás, somos novas. Temos de aproveitar a vida. Eu lá vou namorando, mas tu não podes só trabalhar e dedicar-te ao teu filho."

"Não é fácil arranjar ninguém. Ter um filho afasta logo metade dos homens e não ter tempo também não ajuda nada."

"Vês porque é que é importante eu estar aqui? Posso tomar conta do Tomás, para tu poderes sair com algum pretendente. Aliás, confessa lá, não tens aí nenhum homem em vista?"

Linda corou ligeiramente e a irmã sorriu-lhe maliciosamente

"Vá, conta lá à tua irmã quem ele é."

"Célia..."

"Conta lá. Eu prometo que não digo a ninguém."

"Pronto... eu... acho que estou apaixonada por um professor lá da escola." admitiu Linda. "Mas é uma estupidez."

"O amor nunca é uma estupidez." disse Célia, abanando o seu cabelo escuro. "Se tu gostas dele, deves ir em frente. Já fizeste alguma coisa para o conquistar?"

"Obviamente que não, Célia. Esquece que te disse alguma coisa. Não tenho hipóteses nenhumas. Ele é culto, tem estudos e eu não tenho estudos e ainda por cima tenho um filho. Nunca iria querer saber de mim para nada."

"Com esse espírito derrotista, não ia com certeza. E se te apaixonaste por esse professor, é porque deve ser boa pessoa. Será que se preocuparia assim tanto por teres o Tomás?"

"Bom... quando o Tomás está lá na escola e o professor Francisco passa, é sempre simpático e às vezes quando tem uns minutos, ainda brinca com ele..."

"Vês? Já é um começo." disse Célia. "Se ele já gosta do teu filho, é muito bom. Também não ias querer estar com alguém que não tratasse bem o teu filho e não fosse simpático para ele, como é óbvio."

Linda levantou-se do sofá logo de seguida.

"Eu vou deitar-me. Estou cansada e é melhor esqueceres que te disse alguma coisa. Não vou tentar nada com o professor. Só ia acabar por sofrer. Ele é boa pessoa, mas não é para mim. Até amanhã."

Linda saiu rapidamente da sala, enquanto Célia abanava a cabeça, parecendo insatisfeita.

"A Linda está a ser muito pessimista. Se o tal professor até se dá bem com o Tomás, ela tinha era de ir em frente. Se não corresse bem, paciência. Ah, mas eu agora estou aqui, para a ajudar. Como é que ela disse que ele se chamava? Frederico? Ah, não, era Francisco. Hum, vou ter de ajudar a minha irmã a ser feliz no amor novamente."

**Continua…**


	13. O Jogo de Futebol

**Capítulo 13: O Jogo de Futebol**

Quando, no dia seguinte, terminou a aula antes do almoço, Edgar aproximou-se rapidamente de Ricardo e Bruno.

"Preciso de falar com vocês e com os outros." disse ele.

"Nós não queremos conversas contigo." disse Bruno.

"É importante. Por favor."

Ricardo pareceu desconfiado, mas acenou afirmativamente e impediu Liliana, Regina, Leandro, Ivo, Amanda e Elisa de saírem da sala de aula. Quando só eles, Edgar e Jéssica restavam na sala, Edgar pigarreou para chamar a atenção, o que não foi necessário pois estavam todos de olhos postos nele e a maioria com grande desconfiança e aversão.

"Obrigado por terem esperado para me ouvirem." disse Edgar. "Eu e a Jéssica temos de vos pedir desculpa pelo nosso comportamento. Sei que fomos indelicados e não era nossa intenção."

"Ai não? Pois a mim pareceu-me que era essa mesma a intenção." disse Amanda, de braços cruzados.

"Concordo com a Amanda." disse Bruno.

"Nós queríamos mesmo pedir desculpas. Estamos arrependidos e esperamos que nos demos bem." disse Edgar.

"É verdade. Desculpem." disse Jéssica, tentando parecer sincera.

"Eu não acredito nada no vosso arrependimento." disse Amanda e os outros olharam para ela. "O que foi? Tenho de ser boazinha e piedosa? Comigo têm de ser directos e não virem cá com falinhas mansas, depois de serem estúpidos connosco."

"Amanda, também te demos uma oportunidade a ti, que também não eras simpática com toda a gente, lembras-te?" perguntou Elisa.

Amanda bufou e calou-se. Todos voltaram a sua atenção novamente para Edgar e Jéssica.

"Estão mesmo arrependidos?" perguntou Ricardo.

Edgar e Jéssica acenaram afirmativamente. Bruno abanou a cabeça.

"Não sei se os devemos perdoar. Estarão a ser sinceros?" perguntou ele.

"Se fomos ríspidos anteriormente, foi porque tivemos um motivo." disse Edgar, inventando rapidamente uma desculpa. "Sei que vocês não têm culpa nenhuma... mas a nossa avó, minha e da Jéssica, morreu antes do Natal. Nós somos irmãos e sempre vivemos com ela. A nossa mãe morreu quando era nova e o nosso pai não queria saber muito de nós. Ela morreu e tivemos de nos mudar à pressa para uma cidade que não conhecíamos, para vivermos com um pai que também mal conhecíamos. Pois bem, estamos zangados, tristes... e descarregámos em cima de vocês. Queríamos ficar sozinhos, porque estamos muito magoados."

Os outros entreolharam-se, incomodados, enquanto Jéssica tentava manter uma expressão séria, mesmo estando surpreendida pela desculpa que Edgar tinha dado. Pelo menos, parecia estar a ter efeito.

"Bem, não sabíamos isso..." começou Liliana. "Perder alguém que nos é próximo e mudar a nossa vida de um momento para o outro deve ser muito complicado."

"Realmente..." disse Regina, sem saber o que dizer mais.

"Por isso, eu pedia que, se puderem, esqueçam a nossa arrogância. Foi apenas um mecanismo de defesa, mas vocês não tiveram culpa, claro. Eu e a Jéssica precisamos de amigos. Precisamos de nos adaptar à nossa nova vida." disse Edgar. "Se nos pudessem ajudar..."

"Claro. Claro que sim." disse Ricardo, rapidamente. "Por mim, está tudo esquecido."

Os outros murmuram o mesmo, apesar de Bruno estar hesitante. Apenas Amanda permaneceu calada e todos voltaram a olhar para ela.

"Eu não me pronuncio e pronto. Se estão arrependidos, óptimo. Com o tempo, verei se isso é realmente verdade." disse ela. "Até lá, continuo desconfiada das vossas acções."

Os outros acabaram por ignorar a desconfiança dela e Edgar e Jéssica representaram os seus papéis na perfeição. No final do dia, já tinham conseguido conquistar todos, menos Amanda.

"_Aqueles dois não são de fiar. Como pessoa que já fingiu muitas vezes ser amigável para conquistar a confiança dos outros, continuo a achar que eles não estão a ser sinceros." pensou Amanda. "Vou ficar de olho neles. Cá para mim, eles querem alguma coisa. Mas o quê exactamente? Se calhar estou a exagerar. Somos só jovens estudantes. Não há nada de muito interessante em nós. Bem, eu sou interessantíssima, claro, mas..."_

No final do dia, Edgar e Jéssica dirigiram-se à sua casa. A sua casa ficava na periferia da cidade e era uma enorme mansão de estilo antigo. Ao entrarem pela porta da frente e a fecharem, largaram as mochilas no hall de entrada e sorriram um para o outro.

"Correu tudo na perfeição e acreditaram logo em nós." disse Edgar. "Já conquistámos a confiança deles."

"Sim. Foste tão inteligente, Edgar. Com a conversa da nossa avó morta e da nossa dor, eles ficaram logo com pena de nós. Foi muito inteligente da tua parte."

"Obrigado, Jéssica, querida. Bem, só aquela rapariga… Amanda, ficou desconfiada, mas não tem problema. Vamos deixar mais para o fim a ideia de nos vingarmos dela. Começamos pelos outros. Se ela nos aborrecer muito, simplesmente livramo-nos dela."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Passou-se rapidamente uma semana. Liliana, Regina e Amanda começaram a ensaiar uma nova peça de teatro no clube de teatro. Ricardo estava entusiasmado com o seu trabalho no call center, que estava a correr bem. Liliana tinha feito dezoito anos e tinha ido jantar fora com os seus amigos, onde se incluíram também Edgar e Jéssica.

Edgar e Jéssica conseguiram iludir o grupo, fazendo-os acreditar nas suas boas intenções. Contudo, Amanda continuava desconfiada, mas agora dedicava-se mais a passar o tempo com o seu namorado, Hugo. A dona Eugénia, da Florista Maravilha, andava cada vez mais resmungona e Elisa estava farta de a ouvir. Célia conseguira dar o seu toque ao apartamento que agora partilhava com Linda e estava ainda a tentar arranjar maneira da irmã se declarar ao professor Francisco. Delfina arranjara um novo plano para conseguir ganhar dinheiro.

Na tarde desse dia, Delfina aproveitou para se esgueirar até ao gabinete do director quando ele tinha saído. Verificou que ninguém a tinha visto a entrar e dirigiu-se até à secretária do director. Em cima da secretária estava o computador portátil do director. Delfina aproximou-se rapidamente e mexeu no rato.

"Bem, deixa cá ver se eu ainda me lembro bem daquele estúpido curso de informática que tirei. Hum, ok." pensou Delfina, vendo o ecrã iluminar-se. Pedia uma palavra passe. "Uma palavra passe? Bolas e agora? Não tenho muito tempo, senão o director aparece. Como é que eu hei-de descobrir a palavra passe?"

Delfina ficou pensativa durante uns segundos e depois tentou algumas palavras passes como escola, director, testes e caneta, mas nada resultou.

"Mas que raio de palavra passe é que o director pôs? Bem, deixa-me cá tentar Ondina, que é o nome da mãe dele."

Depois de inserir a palavra passe Ondina, Delfina soltou uma exclamação de agrado, ao ver que era a palavra passe. Delfina tirou uma pen do bolso e introduziu-a numa das ranhuras do portátil.

"Ok, agora deixa cá copiar estas pastas todas. Testes, avisos, comunicados... bem, pode ter algo importante." pensou Delfina.

Delfina arrastou todas as pastas, copiando-as para a pen. De seguida foi verificar as directorias e encontrou outras pastas, que também copiou.

"Ah, deixa cá ver... onde é que se viam as pastas ocultas? Ah, era aqui."

Delfina clicou mais algumas vezes e surgiram duas pastas ocultas, de nome x e não mexer. Delfina copiou-as para a pen também. De seguida, tirou a pen do portátil e fez log-off.

"Ok, óptimo." pensou ela, sorrindo. "Agora é só eu ir pesquisando em casa e vendo o que é que as pastas contêm. Se for algo interessante, posso ganhar dinheiro com isso, se vender as informações a alguém."

Delfina saiu rapidamente do gabinete do director, satisfeita por ninguém a ter visto. Mais tarde, na sua casa, Edgar e Jéssica estavam sentados à mesa, com uma folha de papel à sua frente. Jéssica tinha uma caneta na mão.

"Pronto, está aqui toda a informação que recolhemos sobre eles." disse ela. "O Ricardo vive com a mãe, sozinhos os dois. Ele namora com a Elisa, já foi capitão da equipa de futebol, houve uma situação com a Amanda e ele e agora está a trabalhar num call center. A Elisa gosta de fotografia, trabalha numa florista, vive com os pais e os irmãos, namora com o Ricardo e parece-me que é só sobre eles os dois."

"Vejamos, o Ivo vem de uma família de classe média, joga na equipa de futebol e tem problemas com preconceitos. Temos muito pouca informação sobre ele, Jéssica. A Liliana vive com os pais, é tímida e quer ser actriz. Provavelmente é virgem."

"O Leandro é gay." continuou Jéssica. "Gosta de cantar e ele o Bruno não se dão muito bem, mas dá-se bem com o resto das pessoas. O Bruno é conflituoso, um bocado mentiroso, convencido e gosta de fumar. Joga também na equipa de futebol."

"Depois temos a Regina. Ela veste-se de maneira provocante, quer ser actriz porno e anda com imensos rapazes. Um de cada vez ou todos ao mesmo tempo, acho que para ela não tem grande importância. Depois temos a Amanda, a desconfiada, no início não gostavam muito dela. Namora com o Hugo, capitão da equipa de futebol." concluiu Edgar. "E é isto."

"Agora que sabemos mais sobre eles, o que é que podemos fazer com a informação que temos?" perguntou Jéssica.

"Muita coisa, Jéssica. Muita coisa mesmo. Vamos pegar nos pedaços de informação que temos, para conseguirmos usar isso contra eles mesmos." disse Edgar. "E temos de saber mais coisas sobre o Ivo e a Liliana."

"Eu trato disso. Quero divertir-me um bocadinho com o Ivo." disse Jéssica, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Acho-o interessante. Nunca me tinha interessado por um negro."

"Hum, mas não te interesses demais, senão eu fico com ciúmes." disse Edgar.

Jéssica sorriu-lhe.

"Deixa-te disso, tolinho. Mesmo que me envolva com ele, sabes que é de ti que eu gosto, não é verdade?" perguntou Jéssica. "E tenho a certeza que tu também estás de olho nalgum deles. Queremos vingar-nos e divertirmo-nos a causar-lhes problemas, mas também nos podemos divertir de outra maneira."

Edgar recostou-se na cadeira onde estava sentado.

"Sim, estou interessado, é verdade."

"Em quem? Em qual deles?" perguntou Jéssica.

"Estou interessado em duas pessoas. Primeiro, no Leandro. Parece-me interessante e apetitoso."

"Huh, lá tinhas tu de te engraçar pelo rapaz." disse Jéssica, rindo-se. "E são logo duas pessoas? Hum, eu só estou interessada no Ivo. Dos outros rapazes nenhum me interessa e das raparigas nenhuma é interessante o suficiente também. Mas diz lá, quem é a segunda pessoa?"

"A Elisa." respondeu Edgar. "Desde o dia em que me respondeu mal, que fiquei logo interessado nela."

"Ela namora com o Ricardo. Estás a pensar em separá-los?"

"Talvez sim, se for engraçado. Se ela se der a mim por livre vontade, até os posso deixar ficar juntos depois de me ter divertido o suficiente. Caso contrário... bem, logo pensarei nisso."

"Então, mas vamos começar a nossa vingança por onde?" perguntou Jéssica.

"Talvez devamos começar pelo Ricardo." disse Edgar, pensativo.

"E fazemos o quê exactamente?"

Edgar explicou a sua ideia a Jéssica, que acenou afirmativamente.

Enquanto isso, na sua casa, Delfina estava a aceder ao seu computador, para ir ver o conteúdo da pen, quando o computador deu um choque e foi abaixo.

"Eu não acredito!" exclamou Delfina, aborrecida. "Estragou-se outra vez. Ora bolas. Vou ter de o mandar arranjar. Pronto, até o arranjar fico sem poder ver o que tem a pen. É demasiado arriscado levá-la para a escola e tentar ver o que tem num dos computadores de lá."

Delfina abriu uma gaveta e colocou lá a pen. Depois, abanou a cabeça e decidiu ir ver a sua novela favorita.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Ivo e Bruno andavam ansiosos e Jéssica apressou-se a saber porquê.

"Amanhã temos um jogo importante contra a Escola dos Marinheiros Vesgos." explicou Ivo. "Temos de ver se ganhamos."

"Ah, estou a ver." disse Jéssica. "Eu vou ver o jogo. Para te apoiar."

"Obrigado." disse Ivo, sorrindo.

Alguns minutos depois, Jéssica ficou a saber uma informação que lhe deu uma ideia.

"Não sabias?" perguntou Liliana. "Ah, que estupidez a minha, claro que não sabias, porque estás nesta escola há pouco tempo, mas é costume antes dos jogos os jogadores reunirem-se com o treinador e beberem umas bebidas antes do jogo, para dar sorte. Claro que não é nada alcoólico, nem nada disso. É um momento para eles falarem e descontraírem. Por vezes deixam outras pessoas participar. Eu e os outros estivemos uma vez a falar com os jogadores antes do jogo e a beber coca-cola e afins. Foi divertido."

No final desse dia, Edgar preparava-se para pôr o seu plano contra Ricardo em acção, mas a caminho de casa, Jéssica pediu-lhe para esperar.

"Podemos começar por outra coisa." disse ela. "Algo divertido."

"Divertido?" perguntou Edgar, sem perceber.

"Sim, muito divertido. Para nós." respondeu Jéssica, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Vai ter imensa piada. Ouve-me, sim? Deixamos a vingança contra o Ricardo para mais tarde."

Jéssica explicou a sua ideia a Edgar, que a achou realmente divertida e a aceitou. Por esse dia, o plano contra Ricardo ficara adiado.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, as pessoas que iriam assistir ao jogo de futebol, começaram a dirigir-se às bancadas ao pé do campo de futebol. Edgar esgueirou-se rapidamente para dentro do ginásio. Os jogadores ainda estavam no balneário. Edgar viu uma pequena mesa a um canto, onde estavam algumas bebidas e copos de plásticos. Aproximou-se rapidamente e depois certificou-se que não havia ninguém por perto.

Desenroscou as tampas das cinco garrafas de sumo que estavam sobre a mesa e tirou um frasco do bolso. Apressou-se a despejar o conteúdo do frasco sobre as cinco garrafas e depois enroscou a tampa das garrafas, afastando-se rapidamente, a sorrir.

"_Ok, isto vai ser realmente divertido." pensou ele, saindo do ginásio, em direcção ao campo de futebol. "Quando eles beberem o sumo, não vão desconfiar, mas depois..."_

Edgar abafou uma gargalhada. A ideia de Jéssica tinha sido realmente boa.

"Só irá afectar, daquele grupo em especifico, o Ivo e o Bruno, pois são os únicos que fazem parte da equipa, mas já é alguma coisa. E claro, os outros jogadores também vão sofrer com isto." pensou Edgar. "Depois de eles beberem os sumos, com o laxante que lá pus... vai ser o início da comédia."

Edgar chegou perto dos outros, sentando-se nas bancadas. Jéssica lançou-lhe um olhar significativo e ele piscou-lhe o olho, fazendo Jéssica sorrir. Pouco depois, os jogadores da equipa de futebol da escola saíram do balneário e juntaram-se junto à mesa com bebidas. Logo de seguida, surgiu o professor Martim Bastos, que também era o treinador da equipa. Todos se serviram de bebidas e brindaram.

"Espero que todos vocês dêem o vosso melhor." disse o professor. "É muito importante que ganhemos este jogo."

"Vamos fazer o melhor possível, treinador." disse Hugo.

Alguns minutos depois, os jogadores estavam a sair do ginásio. Os jogadores da equipa adversária, da outra escola, saíram também do balneário que tinham ocupado. Nas bancadas, os alunos aplaudiram a entrada dos jogadores e de seguida o jogo começou.

"Vai Ivo! Sim, chuta!" exclamou Liliana, excitada. "Oh, roubaram-lhe a bola. Malvados."

"O jogo é mesmo assim, Liliana." disse Regina. "Mas vamos ter fé. Eles hão-de ganhar."

"Claro que vão. O Hugo é o capitão da equipa, por isso obviamente que vão ganhar." disse Amanda. "Vai Hugo! Dá cabo deles todos! Marca um golo e dedica-mo!"

Elisa e Ricardo riram-se e Leandro abanou a cabeça. Edgar olhou para o relógio, sorrindo de seguida. Menos de um minuto depois, um dos jogadores da equipa da escola Santa Marta das Carumas parou de correr. Depois agarrou-se à barriga e de seguida saiu a correr do campo.

"Mas o que é isto? Volta aqui!" exclamou o professor Martim.

Mas pouco depois, também os outros se queixavam. Bruno saiu a correr do campo e quase todos os outros o seguiram, incluindo Ivo e Hugo. Alguns dos jogadores ficaram sentados no chão, agarrados à barriga. Quando o professor se começou a sentir mal também, já todas as pessoas estavam alarmadas.

"Mas o que é que se passa?" perguntou Leandro. "Porque é que eles saíram do campo a correr?"

"E agarrados à barriga. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu Hugo." disse Amanda. "Tenho de ir ter com ele."

Amanda saiu a correr das bancadas.

"Espera, eu vou contigo!" exclamou Liliana, indo atrás dela.

Ricardo apressou-se a ir ter com o professor Martim, que estava agarrado à sua barriga. Os jogadores da equipa adversária e o treinador deles tinham-se aproximado.

"Não sei o que se passa. Ah, que agonia. Tenho de ir à casa de banho, agora!" exclamou o professor.

O professor saiu a correr do campo, enquanto todos ficavam a olhar para ele e para os restantes jogadores da equipa, que acabaram por abandonar o campo também. Jéssica reprimiu um sorriso.

"_Que maravilha! Estragámos o jogo por completo." pensou ela. "Sou esperta ou não sou? Um bocadinho de laxante no sumo faz milagres."_

Amanda e Liliana estavam agora no ginásio, mas não podiam entrar no balneário. Como havia poucas sanitas, mais de metade dos jogadores da equipa tinha fugido para outros edifícios da escola onde haviam casas de banho.

"Mas o que raio se passa?" perguntou Amanda, aflita. "Ficaram todos subitamente doentes?"

"Não compreendo." disse Liliana. "Não é possível ficaram assim todos mal de uma vez, pois não?"

Demorou algumas horas para as coisas voltarem à normalidade. Foi identificado que o sumo tinha algo estranho, quando também uma auxiliar do ginásio, que tinha bebido um copo de sumo às escondidas, depois dos jogadores entrarem em campo, desatou a correr para a casa de banho também.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, na escola não se falava de outra coisa.

"Pelo que ouvi dizer, foi sabotagem." disse Regina, abanando a cabeça. "Desconfia-se que foi algum jogador da equipa da outra escola que fez isto. Afinal, eles estavam num dos balneários do ginásio. Qualquer um podia perfeitamente ter saído do balneário e ter posto qualquer coisa na bebida dos nossos jogadores."

"Parece-me o mais lógico." concordou Elisa. "Ninguém da nossa própria escola tinha interesse em prejudicar a nossa própria equipa."

Jéssica e Edgar, que estavam sentados numa mesa, lado a lado, permaneceram calados, mas contentes com o sucesso do seu plano. Tinha sido dada a vitória do jogo à equipa da outra escola, já que a equipa da casa abandonara o campo.

"O que eu tenho certeza é que não bebo sumo tão depressa." disse Bruno. "Bolas, passei montes de tempo na casa de banho..."

"Vão, com certeza, abolir a ideia das bebidas antes do jogo." disse Ivo.

"Mais vale, antes que para a próxima morra alguém." disse Amanda e os outros arregalaram os olhos. "Imaginem que tinham posto veneno no sumo? Morriam todos. Coitadinho do meu Hugo. Agora já está bem, tal como tu Ivo e tu Bruno, mas foi um dia complicado para ele."

Jéssica abanou a cabeça, pensativa.

"_Hum, veneno... pois é, tinha sido melhor ideia. Talvez para a próxima." pensou ela._

Quando chegou o final da tarde, Linda estava a terminar de marcar faltas aos professores, enquanto Tomás estava sentado numa cadeira ali perto, a tentar ler um livro infantil. Célia apareceu e dirigiu-se à irmã, que ficou surpreendida por a ver ali.

"Célia, o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Linda.

"Ora, vim fazer-te uma visita aqui à escola. Nunca cá tinha vindo, por isso achei por bem passar por cá para conhecer o lugar." respondeu Célia. "Hum, isto até não é nada mau, para uma escola pública."

"Não, não é uma escola nada má. Mas não devias estar aqui. Daqui a mais cinco minutos já estou despachada e podemos ir embora. Fica à espera. É melhor nem saíres daqui." disse Linda. "O director, se te vê, pode não gostar e ainda me despede."

"Que disparate. Não te ia despedir só por causa disso." disse Célia.

Pouco depois, o professor Francisco vinha a descer as escadas, com a sua pasta na mão. Parou para trocar umas palavras com Tomás.

"Quem é aquele?" perguntou Célia, curiosa, olhando para o professor. "É bem giro."

"É o professor Francisco..." disse Linda, timidamente.

"Aha! Então é por aquele que estás apaixonada! Vê-se logo, pela forma como disseste o nome dele." concluiu Célia, sorrindo. "Como eu disse, é bem giro. Tu e ele iam fazer um casal espectacular. Ok, cá vou eu."

"O quê? Célia, volta aqui!"

Mas Célia já caminhava na direcção do professor. Parou perto dele e sorriu-lhe. Ele olhou-a e sorriu também.

"Olá, eu chamo-me Célia." disse ela. "Sou irmã da Linda, uma das auxiliares aqui da escola. A mãe do Tomás, obviamente."

"Claro, eu sei quem é a Linda." disse o professor. "Prazer em conhecê-la. Chamo-me Francisco."

"Ah, o prazer é todo meu. Bem, a minha irmã disse-me que o senhor é muito simpático." disse Célia. "E parece que é verdade."

Francisco pareceu um pouco embaraçado.

"O professor Chico às vezes brinca comigo." disse Tomás.

"E ainda por cima bom com crianças. Olhe lá, você por acaso não tem planos para amanhã à noite?"

"Eu? Bem... não, acho que não."

"Óptimo! Então está convidado para ir jantar comigo, com a minha irmã e o Tomás, à nossa casa. Agora vivo com a minha irmã, sabe? Vá, não aceito um não como resposta."

"Eu... se não aceita um não..."

"Então é um sim. Óptimo. Fica combinado. Amanhã, às oito e meia? Vou dar-lhe a morada."

Célia escreveu a morada num papel que tirou da sua mala e entregou-o ao professor.

"Então vemo-nos amanhã." disse ela, sorrindo.

"Ah, sim... até amanhã. Adeus Tomás."

O professor Francisco afastou-se, acenou a Linda e saiu do edifício. Linda apressou-se a chegar perto da irmã.

"O que é que fizeste, Célia? E o que é que lhe disseste?" perguntou Linda, nervosa.

"Calma, mana. Não tenhas um ataque nervoso que não vale a pena. Só me introduzi a ele e..."

"A tia convidou o professor Chico para ir jantar connosco a nossa casa amanhã." concluiu Tomás.

"O quê?" exclamou Linda, surpreendida. "Célia!"

"É uma óptima maneira de te aproximares dele, Linda. Vai ser bom, tenho a certeza. E depois eu posso ter de sair e o Tomás vai dormir, por isso vocês ficam sozinhos e tal..."

Linda corou imenso, balbuciou algumas palavras e afastou-se, enquanto Célia se ria.

"A tua mãe é tão tímida, Tomás. Mas vamos ajudá-la. Amanhã tens de fazer tudo o que a tia te disser, sim?"

"Está bem, tia." respondeu Tomás.

Pouco depois, Linda estava despachada para ir embora, quando surgiu Delfina, que tinha estado a limpar uma das salas de aula.

"Então, quem é você?" perguntou ela, a Célia.

"Chamo-me Célia e sou a irmã da Linda."

"Bolas, mas agora vem para aqui a família toda? É o filho, agora a irmã... qualquer dia ainda traz para aqui a mãe, o avô, a prima afastada e fica a família toda cá na escola." resmungou Delfina.

"Estou só de passagem." disse Célia. "E escusa de ser mal-educada, minha senhora."

"Mal-educada era a tua prima e casou-se, pá!" exclamou Delfina, aborrecida. "Mal educadona, a falar assim com as pessoas mais velhas."

"Pois, mais velha mesmo. É quase um fóssil." disse Célia, rindo-se de seguida da sua piada.

Delfina ficou vermelha de raiva, enquanto Linda agarrava o braço de Célia com uma mão e a mão de Tomás com a outra.

"Vamos embora, Célia. Não arranjes confusão. Até amanhã, dona Delfina."

Linda, Célia e Tomás saíram do edifício, enquanto Delfina continuava aborrecida.

"_Olha-me esta! Aquela badalhoca vem para aqui insultar-me? Espero que parta uma perna ou seja atropelada por um camião, duas motas e uma carroça." pensou Delfina. "Tenho de subir na vida, para me livrar desta gentinha miserável."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na Florista Maravilha, Irene andava a varrer o chão, enquanto Elisa andava a retirar as flores murchas dos jarros que haviam na loja e Eugénia estava sentada atrás do balcão, folheando uma revista, mas sempre atenta às suas duas empregadas.

"Irene, esqueceu-se de varrer ali ao canto." disse Eugénia. "Vá lá varrer."

"Sim, é só acabar este lado e já volto ao outro." disse Irene.

"Não viu que tinham ficado ali folhas? Ai, você está mesmo cegueta, é o que é. Se não trata de mudar as lentes desses óculos, vai para o olho da rua porque não estou para aturar empregadas que não vêem bem. Ontem enganou-se e pôs menos uma rosa num dos arranjos."

"Foi um acidente." disse Irene. "Não volta a acontecer."

"Espero bem que não, senão leva um pontapé no traseiro e mando-a embora. Estou farta de gente incompetente."

"Ora, ora, simpática como sempre, ao que parece." disse uma voz, vinda da entrada da loja.

Elisa, Irene e Eugénia viraram-se para lá e viram Maria Papoila, que tinha trabalho na florista até há alguns meses atrás, altura em que se tinha despedido, farta de ser maltratada pela sua patroa.

"Continua azeda como sempre, Eugénia." disse Maria Papoila, avançando pela loja.

"Ah, tinha de ser você, Maria Papoila. O que é que veio aqui fazer? Pedir o seu emprego de volta, é?" perguntou Eugénia, num tom frio. "Pois vem tarde. Já tenho uma nova empregada, muito melhor que você. E mesmo que não tivesse, não lhe dava o emprego de volta."

"Acha que eu vim aqui pedir o meu emprego de volta? Deve estar maluca. Nunca mais na vida ia trabalhar para si. Nem pensar." disse Maria Papoila, virando-se de seguida para Elisa. "Olá Elisa, estás boa?"

"Estou." respondeu Elisa, sorrindo. "E você, Maria Papoila?"

"Eu agora estou óptima. Já não tenho de aturar esta velha encarquilhada e maldisposta." respondeu Maria Papoila.

"Você está na minha loja, por isso tem de me respeitar!" gritou Eugénia, furiosa.

Maria Papoila voltou a sua atenção para ela.

"Eu vim aqui apenas para lhe dizer uma coisa. Sabe que há aquele espaço aqui em frente, que estava para ser alugado? A última pessoa que teve ali uma loja foi-se embora há uns meses. Pois bem, vão ocupar aquele espaço agora." disse Maria Papoila.

"E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?" perguntou Eugénia, mal disposta.

"É só para lhe dizer que fui eu que aluguei aquele espaço."

"Ah, estou a ver. Então agora vai abrir ali uma loja, é? Mesmo aqui em frente. Não tinha mais nenhum lugar onde abrir a loja?" perguntou Eugénia, ainda mais irritada do que antes.

"Tinha, mas o preço do aluguer até não estava caro, em compensação aos outros espaços que vi. Além disso, é por uma questão pessoal também." respondeu Maria Papoila.

"E vai abrir uma loja de quê? De velharias?"

"Não. Vou abrir uma florista." respondeu Maria Papoila.

Irene parou de varrer, surpreendida. Elisa abriu a boca de espanto e Eugénia parecia à beira de um ataque de coração.

"O quê?" exclamou ela, vermelha de fúria. "Vai atrever-se a abrir uma florista mesmo em frente à minha florista?"

"Foi o que eu disse, não foi? Tenho experiência com o negócio das flores, por isso faz todo o sentido. Ainda há muito mercado por explorar, pelo que tenho a certeza que vou ter sucesso no meu negócio." disse Maria Papoila, sorridente. "As pessoas que virão há minha florista vão ficar contentes pela qualidade do serviço, a simpatia prestada e porque os empregados hão-de estar felizes também e não oprimidos por uma patroa perversa como a senhora."

"Ora! Fora daqui! Fora daqui, já!" gritou Eugénia. "Que insolência, vir até aqui provocar-me! Insulta-me e ainda vai abrir uma florista para concorrer comigo. Pois fique sabendo que eu vou fazer de tudo para a arruinar."

"Isso é uma ameaça?"

"É um aviso. As pessoas já conhecem esta florista há anos. Tenho clientes fiéis. Não deixarão de vir aqui. A sua florista vai à falência em dois tempos e depois eu vou ser a última a rir. A rir-me na sua cara e vai ser bem-feita."

Maria Papoila continuou a sorrir.

"Veremos então quem vai levar a melhor. Eu não vou humilhar os meus empregados, por isso, mesmo que vá à falência, sei que terei dado o meu melhor. Mas pode ser que tenha uma surpresa e vá você à falência. Vou indo então. Adeus Elisa."

Maria Papoila acenou a Elisa e saiu da florista.

"Vá, toca a trabalhar que é para isso que eu vos pago!" gritou Eugénia.

Irene e Elisa voltaram ao que estavam a fazer, enquanto Eugénia bufava de raiva.

"_Isto não fica assim. A Maria Papoila não me conhece. Não sabe do que eu sou capaz." pensou Eugénia._

**Continua…**


	14. Revelação Chocante

**Capítulo 14: Revelação Chocante**

Na casa de Edgar e Jéssica, estavam os dois perto do telefone. Edgar pegou no telefone.

"Então liga lá. E sê convincente." disse Jéssica.

"Claro que vou ser." disse Edgar. "Está tudo planeado. Até tirei uns dados de cliente da internet e tudo. Vai ser tudo perfeito."

"Será que isto vai mesmo trazer problemas ao Ricardo?" perguntou Jéssica.

"Esperemos que sim." disse Edgar, marcando o número de telefone.

Depois de alguns minutos à espera, ouvindo música do outro lado da linha, Edgar conseguiu falar com uma operadora.

"Boa tarde, fala..."

"Não me interessa o seu nome." disse Edgar, num tom autoritário, fazendo com que a sua voz parece de uma pessoa mais velha. "Quero falar com um supervisor seu, por causa de uma reclamação sobre um colega vosso."

"Eu necessito dos seus dados para poder aceder à conta. Estou a falar com?" perguntou a operadora.

"Humberto Damião." respondeu Edgar.

Depois de Edgar fornecer os dados que obtivera da internet e de aguardar mais alguns minutos, um supervisor veio falar com ele à linha.

"Eu tenho uma reclamação a fazer sobre um empregado vosso, de nome Ricardo Esteves. No outro dia liguei para aí, para pedir uma explicação sobre uma situação que aconteceu e fui muito maltratado. Insultou-me, não deu ajuda nenhuma e ainda me colocou em espera, aqui a ouvir música, durante mais de vinte minutos."

Edgar continuou com mentira atrás de mentira, enquanto Jéssica sorria. Depois, quando desligou a chamada, Edgar parecia contente também.

"Vão tratar a minha participação e depois ligam. Isto foi o que eles disseram, mas dei-lhes um número aleatório, para não nos poderem identificar." disse Edgar. "Pelo menos há-de haver alguma confusão com o Ricardo."

"É bem feita." disse Jéssica, pensativa. "Mas é tão pouco. Só um problema no trabalho? Queria mais..."

"Temos de ir com calma, Jéssica. Não podemos exagerar logo assim ao início." disse Edgar. "Depois, com o tempo, avançaremos para melhores planos."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, quando Ricardo chegou ao call center para trabalhar, o seu chefe chamou-o para falar com ele.

"Ricardo, recebemos uma reclamação sobre o teu atendimento." disse o chefe, num tom bastante sério. "Uma reclamação muito grave."

"Grave? Mas eu não atendi mal nenhum cliente. Tenho dado o meu melhor." disse Ricardo.

"Não é o que o cliente que nos contactou a reclamar de ti disse. Ora bem, o cliente disse-nos que..."

O chefe recitou todas as reclamações que tinham sido feitas, enquanto Ricardo abria a boca de espanto.

"Isso é mentira!" exclamou ele. "Um nunca insultei nenhum cliente. Porque é que o haveria de fazer?"

"Responde-me tu a isso."

"Eu juro que não fiz nada disso. Oiçam todas as chamadas que recebi e comprovem."

"É isso que estamos a fazer." disse o chefe. "Estamos a analisar a situação e, se isto for verdade, vão haver consequências muito graves para ti."

Um pouco mais tarde, no apartamento de Célia e Linda, as duas estavam a preparar o jantar. Linda estava bastante nervosa.

"Ai Célia, só me arranjas complicações." disse Linda. "Convidar o professor Francisco para vir cá jantar... francamente!"

"Não te queixes, maninha. Tu até estás toda contente por ele vir cá jantar, por isso não te faças de irritada."

"Tu queres atirar-me para os braços dele, Célia. Não pode ser!"

Célia, que estava a fazer um pouco de arroz, olhou para a irmã, aborrecida.

"Ouve uma coisa, Linda. Tu és a minha irmã mais nova e estás apaixonada pelo Francisco. Ele parece ser boa pessoa, por isso tens de ir à luta e conquistá-lo ou queres ficar sozinha para sempre?"

"Célia..."

"Como tu não fazes nada, eu tenho de ajudar, obviamente. Já te bastou que o estúpido do Cesário te engravidasse e fugisse, deixando-te a ti sozinha para criar um filho. Tens de agarrar a felicidade agora, com um homem decente. Achas que estou errada?"

"Não é isso, Célia. Tu sabes bem que..."

"Sei que estás a ser muito parva por não o tentares conquistar. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele não querer nada contigo e pronto." disse Célia.

Linda abanou a cabeça.

"Mas eu vejo-o todos os dias. Já viste como seria se ele não quisesse nada comigo e depois eu o tivesse de ver todos os dias? Seria complicado e embaraçoso para mim." disse Linda, suspirando. "Ele vem cá jantar, mas não te atrevas a deixar-nos sozinhos. É só um jantar e mais nada, ouviste?"

"Como queiras. Não vos vou deixar sozinhos, então." concordou Célia.

Linda pareceu mais satisfeita, enquanto Célia sorria para si própria. Podia não os deixar sozinhos, mas não queria dizer que ficasse parada sem fazer nada para ajudar a vida amorosa da irmã.

À hora marcada, a campainha do apartamento tocou. Célia foi abrir a porta, pois Linda estava demasiado nervosa para o fazer. O professor Francisco estava do outro lado da porta, sorrindo com um saco na mão.

"Olá. Seja bem-vindo." disse Célia, sorrindo também. "Entre."

"Obrigado. Trouxe gelado para a sobremesa." disse o professor, entrando no apartamento.

"Que simpático da sua parte. Não era necessário, mas agradeço." disse Célia, pegando no saco.

Foi pô-lo na cozinha, enquanto Linda cumprimentava o professor e Tomás saía do seu quarto, animado, com alguns carrinhos na mão e se aproximava do professor, querendo que o professor brincasse com ele. Célia olhou para a cena e sorriu.

"_Ah, os três fazem uma família perfeita. Assim é que devia ser." pensou ela. "O professor Francisco é um cavalheiro. Trouxe sobremesa e tudo. Já não há muitos homens como ele. Por isso é que tenho de ajudar a Linda a ficar com ele, senão perde um óptimo homem para ela. Também tenho de arranjar um assim para mim. Mas não este. Ele é para a Linda e não para mim. Agora, se isto fosse uma novela, eu ainda fazia de irmã má que queria roubar o pretendente à outra irmã. Que estupidez. Eu nunca faria isso à minha irmã. As pessoas que escrevem novelas são todas malucas, com essas ideias psicadélicas."_

Depois de um pouco de conversa na sala, enquanto Tomás brincava, os quatro sentaram-se à mesa.

"É uma comida simples." disse Linda, quase em tom de desculpa. "Frango, batatas fritas e arroz... nada de especial."

"Ora, eu aprecio uma refeição feita em casa e gosto de comidas simples." disse o professor, provando um pouco do frango. "Está muito bom."

"Foi a Linda que fez. Ela é uma óptima cozinheira. Sabe fazer tudo na cozinha. E cuida de uma casa como ninguém." disse Célia, abanando a cabeça. "Dava uma boa esposa para qualquer homem. Francisco, diga-me cá, você por acaso não está a namorar, não?"

Linda engasgou-se com um pedaço de frango e começou a tossir, enquanto Célia continuava a olhar para o professor e Tomás se divertia a picar as batatas com o garfo, sem as comer.

"Não, não namoro ninguém." respondeu o professor.

"Ah, estou a ver. E por acaso é gay?"

Linda arregalou os olhos e tossiu com o dobro da força.

"Sente-se bem, Linda?" perguntou Francisco, preocupado.

"Ela está bem. Bebe água que isso passa, Linda." disse Célia, voltando a sua atenção para o professor. "Então, responda lá."

"Ah, não, não sou gay. Simplesmente não estou a namorar neste momento." respondeu o professor.

"Estou a ver. Olhe, sabe uma coisa, ocorreu-me agora uma ideia, vinda assim do nada. Não foi uma ideia que eu estivesse a pensar há imenso tempo nem nada do género, mas não quer sair algumas vezes com a minha irmã? É que vocês dão-se bem e tudo e se calhar até formavam um bom casal." disse Célia. "Não concorda?"

Linda, que entretanto parara de tossir, estava agora pálida de morte. Tomás tinha mandado o garfo para o chão e não estava a prestar atenção a nada, enquanto Francisco pestanejava algumas vezes, apanhado de surpresa.

"Eu... nunca tinha pensado nisso." disse ele.

"Mas devia ter pensado. A minha irmã não é rica, mas de resto é um bom partido. É bonita, carinhosa, boa mãe, boa dona de casa... não sei se é boa no sexo, mas depois se quiser comprova isso. Que tal marcarem um encontro? Que tal na sexta-feira à noite? Estás de acordo, não estás, Linda?"

"Célia, eu..." começou Linda, sendo interrompida logo de seguida.

"Ela está de acordo." disse Célia, sorrindo ao professor. "Passe cá por casa por volta das nove e meia para a vir buscar. E não venham tarde, heim? Eu fico a tomar conta do Tomás."

O professor Francisco acabou por concordar sobre o encontro e Linda ficou super embaraçada. Depois do jantar ter terminado, Linda foi deitar Tomás. Célia conversou com o professor, sempre referindo Linda nisto ou naquilo. Algum tempo depois, o professor foi-se embora.

"Célia, tu és maluca?" perguntou Linda, zangada. "O que é que estavas a pensar?"

"Em juntar-te com o professor. E como vês, graças a mim, já têm um encontro marcado e ele não foi adverso ao facto de irem sair. Linda, devias estar contente."

"Eu... ó Célia, já não namoro há tanto tempo. Tenho medo. E se correr mal o encontro?"

"Relaxa. Vai correr tudo bem." disse Célia, confiante. "E ficas já a saber que, quando for a altura do casamento, tens de me convidar para madrinha."

"Casamento? Célia, estás a delirar."

"Eu tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a vocês os dois. Com a minha ajuda, vão chegar lá, tenho a certeza."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Passaram-se três dias. Ricardo estava bastante aborrecido e nervoso por causa da reclamação que tinha sido recebida no call center. Os amigos estavam do seu lado.

"Obviamente que não ias ser ofensivo para nenhum cliente." disse Elisa, abraçando o namorado. "É um equívoco com certeza. Se calhar a pessoa trocou o nome. Se calhar disse Ricardo, mas foi atendido por um Rodolfo ou Renato."

"Só quem não te conhece é que poderia acreditar que ias ofender assim uma pessoa, meu." disse Bruno. "Tu não fazes mal a ninguém, nem insultas ninguém. Pensando nisso agora, és uma seca."

"Ao ouvirem as chamadas, vão perceber que não passa tudo de um mal entendido." disse Liliana.

"Ou então alguém quis mesmo prejudicar o Ricardo, de propósito." sugeriu Amanda.

"Que ideia. Porque é que alguém haveria de fazer isso, Amanda?" perguntou Jéssica, de modo sonso. "Estás a delirar."

Amanda lançou-lhe um olhar frio. Mais tarde, quando Ricardo foi para o trabalho, o seu chefe disse-lhe que, depois de analisadas as chamadas, tinham percebido que não houvera nenhuma irregularidade.

"Contactámos a pessoa cujo nome estava na ficha de cliente, mas a pessoa não sabia de nada. Alguém se apropriou dos dados dela e nos contactou." explicou o chefe. "E foi para te prejudicar. Não compreendo porquê."

"Nem eu. Nunca fiz mal a ninguém." disse Ricardo.

"Enfim, esqueçamos o assunto. Ricardo, peço desculpa se duvidámos de ti, mas tínhamos de analisar a reclamação a fundo."

"Eu compreendo."

"Mas está tudo bem. Não fizeste nada de mal e, deixa-me que te diga, o atendimento nas tuas chamadas é bastante bom. Continua com o bom trabalho."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Jéssica e Edgar vinham a sair da sua casa.

"Obviamente que já devem ter descoberto que não passou tudo de uma mentira." disse Edgar. "Aquela reclamação foi falsa, mas meteu medo no Ricardo."

"Foi giro vê-lo aborrecido e receoso de ser despedido por uma coisa que não fez." disse Jéssica, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Enfim, temos de fazer um novo plano."

"Vamos pensar nisso." disse Edgar.

Nessa altura, ambos viram que a sua vizinha Amélia, uma mulher de sessenta anos, magra e de cabelo grisalho, se vinha a aproximar deles.

"Bom dia, jovens." disse ela. "Está um bonito dia, não está?"

"Sim, está. Bom, nós temos de ir para a escola." disse Edgar.

"Ah, sim, não vos quero empatar. Só uma coisa. Então os vossos pais, por onde é que eles andam?"

"Já lhe dissemos, da outra vez que perguntou, que eles estão a viajar. São pessoas muito ocupadas." disse Jéssica, friamente.

"Mas a viajarem e a deixarem os filhos assim sozinhos? Não é normal."

"Nós já sabemos cuidar de nós. Somos maiores de idade. Não se preocupe." disse Edgar. "Vamos, Jéssica."

Os dois afastaram-se rapidamente, em direcção à escola. Jéssica estava agora aborrecida.

"Aquela mulher faz muitas perguntas." disse ela. "Está a meter-se onde não é chamada."

"Ela não sabe nada, nem vai saber. Está descansada."

"Pois não estou. Se ela se atravessar no nosso caminho e for um perigo para nós, temos de acabar com ela. Tu sabes disso, não é Edgar?"

"Para já, ela não é um perigo para ninguém. Não te preocupes com ela agora. Nunca vai descobrir a verdade sobre nós."

O tempo foi passando e a turma teve aula de educação física, a última aula da manhã. Os rapazes tomaram banho no balneário. Bruno já não implicara mais com Leandro no balneário e nenhum dos colegas o fazia ou parecia demasiado incomodado por ele tomar banho junto deles.

À medida que tomavam banho e se vestiam, iam embora, para irem almoçar. Edgar foi-se vestindo com lentidão. Leandro tinha-se demorado mais no final da aula, a falar com o professor, pelo que se atrasara no banho também. Quando o último colega saiu do balneário, deixando apenas Edgar e Leandro sozinhos, Edgar sorriu. Leandro terminou de se vestir e Edgar aproximou-se logo dele.

"Precisas de alguma coisa, Edgar?" perguntou Leandro.

"Preciso. De ti."

No momento seguinte, Edgar empurrou Leandro para a parede e beijou-o. Leandro arregalou os olhos e de seguida tentou afastar Edgar, que estava determinado a beijá-lo. Leandro tentava libertar-se, mas Edgar tinha-lhe prendido os braços. De seguida, com toda a força, Leandro deu uma joelhada no meio das pernas de Edgar. Edgar afastou-se, gemendo de dor.

"Ai! Ah." gemeu Edgar, olhando para Leandro. "Magoaste-me."

"Claro, seu estúpido. Que ideia foi a tua?" perguntou Leandro, furioso. "Achas que podes beijar-me assim? Ainda por cima, forçares-me a beijar-te também? Não me estavas a largar e não me deixavas afastar, por isso tive de agir. Tiveste o que merecias, Edgar."

"Não podes recusar-te a beijar-me." disse Edgar, furioso.

"O quê? Estás louco? Afasta-te de mim. Não quero nada contigo."

Mas no momento seguinte, Edgar avançou novamente, prendeu os braços de Leandro e beijou-o outra vez. Leandro começou a debater-se novamente. Nesse momento, Amanda surgiu pelo balneário adentro e ficou surpresa ao ver os dois a beijarem-se. Preparava-se para se ir embora rapidamente, pensando estar a interromper um momento íntimo, quando viu que Leandro se estava a debater. De imediato, avançou.

"Larga o Leandro!" gritou ela.

Surpreendido pela aparição de Amanda, Edgar afastou-se um pouco, quebrando o beijo. No momento seguinte, Leandro conseguiu libertar um braço e, com toda a força que tinha, deu um murro na cara de Edgar. Edgar cambaleou para trás e Amanda pôs-se ao lado de Leandro.

"Ele beijou-me à força e não me queria largar." disse Leandro.

"Seu nojento!" gritou Amanda, furiosa, olhando para Edgar. "Eu sabia que não eras boa pessoa. Nem tu nem aquela loira oxigenada de um raio!"

Edgar, ainda mais furioso que dantes, encarou os dois.

"Nunca mais te aproximes de mim!" gritou Leandro.

"Senão vamos à polícia, ouviste?" ameaçou Amanda.

"Vocês vão arrepender-se disto." disse Edgar, com a voz alterada e cheia de ódio. "Vão arrepender-se mesmo, podem ter a certeza."

"Ah, agora estás com a ameaças? Pois podes enfiá-las num lugar que eu cá sei!" exclamou Amanda, exaltada. "Fora daqui, seu parvalhão! Põe-te a andar antes que te pregue dois pares de estalos!"

Edgar agarrou na sua mochila e saiu do balneário rapidamente.

"Obrigado Amanda." disse Leandro. "Tu... foi surpreendente a tua atitude."

"Achas que sim? Estava com uns nervos que nem te digo! Aliás, ainda estou. Disse-lhe das boas, não foi? Mas tu estás bem?" perguntou ela.

"Estou, obrigado. Ainda bem que apareceste."

"Tu estavas a demorar imenso tempo. Eu e a Liliana estávamos à tua espera para almoçar e então como eu já tinha visto quase todos irem embora, decidi vir aqui chamar-te. O auxiliar nem estava ali à porta e eu também não estava importada se via algum rapaz nu. Aliás, teria sido interessante... quer dizer, ainda bem que vim para te salvar." disse Amanda.

"Salvaste mesmo. Fico a dever-te uma."

"Bem, somos amigos, não é? Temos de nos ajudar uns aos outros." disse Amanda.

Leandro sorriu-lhe.

"Estás diferente Amanda. Para melhor, é claro." disse ele. "Mas ouve, pelo menos para já, não quero que contes isto a ninguém, por favor."

"O quê? Então ele tenta beijar-te à força e agora queres manter segredo disso?" perguntou Amanda. "Ele até nos ameaçou."

"Para já, é melhor assim, por favor."

"Está bem, como queiras. Já estás despachado? Quero ir almoçar. Estou cá com uma fome. Estás situações de stress abrem-me o apetite."

Mais tarde, quando a hora do almoço estava a acabar, Jéssica caminhou para a sala de aula. Não tinha visto Edgar depois da aula de educação física, pois ele não fora almoçar com ela, nem atendera o telemóvel quando ela lhe tentara ligar.

Quando ia para entrar na sala de aula, ouviu duas vozes e parou. Eram Regina e Ivo, que estavam a conversar. Tinham ido almoçar a um restaurante indiano que abrira recentemente perto da escola. Como nenhum dos outros gostava de comida indiana, tinham ido só os dois.

"Ivo, tens de te declarar à Liliana de uma vez por todas." insistiu Regina, abanando a cabeça. "Senão nunca mais ficam juntos."

"Regina... tenho medo da rejeição. Ela nem deve gostar de mim. Ainda por cima sou negro..."

"Pára com isso!" exclamou Regina, zangada. "A tua cor de pele não importa para nada. Se ela gostar de ti, é por seres como és, independentemente da raça."

Jéssica sorriu maliciosamente.

"_O Ivo gosta da Liliana? Ah, mas isso é uma maravilha." pensou Jéssica. "Ele é preto e estou mesmo a ver que a Liliana não vai querer nada com ele. E ele não se quer declarar, porque sabe que vai ser rejeitado e sofrer. Se calhar até acabam por deixar de ser amigos. Bom, ele não lhe quer contar, mas se eu, por acaso, como uma amiga preocupada, contasse à Liliana sobre o que sei... ah! Vai ser muito divertido."_

"Faz como quiseres então, Ivo." disse Regina, exasperada. "Não insisto mais, mas tu é que ficas a perder por não contares à Liliana que estás apaixonado por ela."

Dando meia volta, Jéssica afastou-se, com o objectivo de procurar Liliana.

"_Vou já contar-lhe e acabar com isto. Quero aquele pretinho para mim." pensou Jéssica. "E quando me fartar dele... logo se vê."_

Jéssica procurou Liliana, mas não a encontrou antes de dar o toque de entrada. Só acabou por conseguir falar com ela quando terminou a penúltima aula do dia. Jéssica estava intrigada porque Edgar tinha estado bastante calado durante toda a tarde, mas falaria com ele depois. Pediu a Liliana para ficarem as duas a falar na sala de aula, enquanto os outros saíam.

"O que queres, Jéssica?" perguntou Liliana.

"Precisava de falar contigo. É importante."

"Está bem, mas sobre o quê?"

"Eu vou contar-te isto, porque sou tua amiga e quero o teu bem, obviamente. Não é como se eu fosse uma maluca que tem um plano maléfico e te quer fazer mal ao contar-te isto." disse Jéssica, rindo-se e depois voltando a recompor-se. "Bem, eu ouvi uma conversa que te diz respeito."

"Que conversa?" perguntou Liliana, confusa.

"É o seguinte, ouvi, sem querer obviamente, porque eu não sou uma pessoa que ande por aí a escutar às portas ou a ouvir as conversas dos outros deliberadamente... bem, ouvi uma conversa entre o Ivo e a Regina. Falavam de algo relacionado a ti."

Liliana lançou um olhar aborrecido a Jéssica, incentivando-a a chegar ao cerne da questão rapidamente.

"Eles estavam a falar de ti porque, descobri eu pela conversa que ouvi, o Ivo está apaixonado por ti."

Liliana abriu a boca duas vezes, sem que saísse nenhum som e só à terceira vez conseguiu falar.

"O Ivo gosta de mim?" perguntou ela.

"Sim. Foi o que ouvi. A Regina queria que ele te contasse, mas ele estava reticente a esse respeito." disse Jéssica. "Achei que devias saber, obviamente."

"Ah... sim, obrigada." disse Liliana, pensativa.

"O que é que vais fazer agora? Se fosse eu, ia logo ter com o Ivo e dizer-lhe que tirasse o cavalinho da chuva. Podes ter muito melhor, Liliana. Além de que ele é preto. Diz-lhe para te esquecer."

Jéssica sorriu em encorajamento, mas Liliana não lhe prestou muita atenção. Logo de seguida, deu o toque de entrada e os alunos voltaram à sala de aula. Jéssica ficou a observar Liliana durante quase toda a aula. Liliana parecia muito pensativa, ainda mais calada do que o normal, mas a sua expressão não revelava o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

Quando a aula terminou, os alunos começaram a sair, mas Liliana aproximou-se de Ivo e pediu para falar com ele. Jéssica saiu com os outros, mas ficou para trás, pois queria ouvir o que ia acontecer. Tentou que Edgar ficasse com ela, mas ele foi-se embora rapidamente, sem esperar.

"_Mas que raio de bicho lhe mordeu?" pensou Jéssica. "Agora não importa. Depois falo com ele. Quero apreciar o espectáculo da Liliana a rejeitar o Ivo."_

Liliana tinha fechado a porta da sala, mas Jéssica encostou o ouvido à porta para ouvir melhor a conversa.

"Sobre o que é que queres falar, Liliana?" perguntou Ivo, curioso.

"Ivo... ai, que embaraço... eu... disseram-me que tu gostas de mim." disse Liliana, encarando Ivo. "É verdade?"

"Tu és minha amiga..."

"Não é isso. Disseram que tu estás apaixonado por mim. É verdade?" perguntou novamente Liliana.

Ivo ficou petrificado. Não contara que Liliana soubesse como ele se sentia em relação a ela. Hesitou por alguns segundos e depois acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"É verdade, sim. Estou apaixonado por ti, mas não te queria contar..."

"Porquê?" perguntou Liliana.

"Porque... sei que não sentes o mesmo e seria complicado... mas tu descobriste sem eu te dizer..." disse Ivo. "Liliana, eu peço-te que esqueças isto. Não quero que deixemos de ser amigos."

Do outro lado da porta, Jéssica esperava a reacção de Liliana.

"_Vá, diz-lhe que nem consegues continuar a ser amiga dele. Magoa-o." pensou Jéssica._

"Ivo... eu nunca namorei, nem sequer me tinha apaixonado por ninguém, mas a verdade é que me sinto muito contente quando estou contigo e... acho que também gosto de ti." disse Liliana.

"A sério?" perguntou Ivo. "Tens a certeza?"

"Certeza absoluta não tenho, porque como já te disse, nunca me tinha apaixonado antes, mas... acho que podíamos tentar namorar. Eu não percebo nada de namoros, é verdade..."

"Mas podemos aprender os dois." concluiu Ivo. "Se aceitares namorar comigo."

"Isso é um pedido?" perguntou Liliana.

"Sim, é." respondeu Ivo.

"Então, eu aceito."

Ivo sorriu-lhe e de seguida aproximou-se mais. Ivo não beijava ninguém há bastante tempo e Liliana nunca tinha beijado ninguém, pelo que aquele primeiro beijo foi bastante desajeitado, mas importante para os dois. Do outro lado da porta, Jéssica estava vermelha de raiva.

"_Raios partam aos dois!" quase exclamou ela. "O meu plano saiu todo ao contrário. Em vez de os afastar, acabei por os juntar. Raios!"_

E Jéssica saiu dali rapidamente, indo para casa.

Enquanto Jéssica saía, furiosa, do edifício, Linda estava a terminar de arrumar uns dossiers numa prateleira, enquanto Tomás tentava ler um livro de banda desenhada, apesar de ter começado a escola há pouco tempo e de mal saber as letras. Pouco depois, o director aproximou-se de Linda.

"Linda, preciso que vá à papelaria aqui da escola e me tire cem fotocópias deste documento." disse o director, entregando uma folha a Linda.

"E é preciso ser agora?"

"Sim, é urgente." respondeu o director. "E depois de tirar as fotocópias, é preciso que sejam encadernadas. A Maria Gorete da papelaria vai ajudá-la, claro. Vá agora."

"Então levo o Tomás e..."

"Deixe-o estar, que ele está entretido. Mas vá que eu preciso disso com urgência. Demore o tempo que precisar, mas traga-me isso em condições."

"Sim, senhor. Volto já então."

Linda pegou na folha de papel, disse ao filho para se comportar e partiu em direcção à papelaria. Ao chegar lá, viu que a porta estava fechada.

"Que estranho." pensou Linda. "A Maria Gorete não está aqui? Se calhar foi ao bar comer alguma coisa."

Linda dirigiu-se ao bar da escola e uma das funcionárias esclareceu-a.

"A Maria Gorete teve de sair à pressa. O filho teve um acidente de carro e está no hospital. Não corre perigo de vida, mas ela foi logo para lá." explicou a senhora do bar. "Já não volta hoje, com certeza."

"Que chatice... bom, obrigada pela informação."

Linda fez o caminho de volta ao edifício das aulas. Iria contar ao director que não estava ninguém na papelaria. Talvez ele lhe desse a chave suplente da papelaria.

"_Eu também consigo tirar as fotocópias e encaderná-las." pensou Linda._

Ao entrar no edifício, já não avistou nem Tomás, nem o director.

"_O director deve ter levado o Tomás para o gabinete dele, para o entreter por lá enquanto trabalhava." pensou Linda, começando a subir as escadas até ao gabinete do director._

Ao chegar à porta do gabinete, parou subitamente antes de bater, pois ouviu a voz de Tomás, a gritar. Ficou alarmada de imediato.

"Cala-te rapaz!" exclamou a voz do director, do outro lado da porta. "Não faças barulho."

Linda ouviu a voz de Tomás, um pouco sumida, mas não percebeu o que ele estava a dizer.

"Vá, a tua mãezinha não está aqui agora. Tens de obedecer ao tio Américo. Vou só baixar-te as calças e vamos brincar. Fica quieto."

Subitamente, Linda ficou branca como a cal e, como um puzzle, todas as peças encaixaram. O director, severo em tantas coisas, tinha sido tão benevolente com ela por ela trazer o seu filho pequeno ali para a escola, no horário de trabalho. Ouvira tantas vezes dizer e ela própria dissera que o director gostava de crianças. Mas agora percebia que não era o que pensara.

"_Oh não!" pensou Linda. "Agora percebi. Meu Deus! O director é um pedófilo!"_

No momento seguinte, Linda tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu, pois estava trancada.

"Abra a porta agora! Abra!" gritou ela, desesperada.

Ivo e Liliana vinham a sair nesse momento da sala de aula. Tinham-se beijado mais algumas vezes e estavam felizes por agora estarem a namorar. Ao avistarem Linda, desesperada, aproximaram-se rapidamente.

"Abra a porta!" gritou Linda, a plenos pulmões.

No momento seguinte, a porta abriu-se de rompante e o director apareceu, parecendo bastante aborrecido.

"Mas para que é que é tanta gritaria?" perguntou ele.

Delfina, que estava a limpar uma sala ali perto, apareceu à porta, alertada pelos gritos.

"_Mas que raio se estará a passar?" pensou ela. "Claro, tinha de ser a badalhoca da Linda a fazer escândalo."_

Delfina aproximou-se rapidamente dos outros, para saber o que se estava a passar. Linda empurrou o director para o lado e entrou no gabinete, abraçando o filho, que tremia.

"Mamã." disse Tomás, chorando.

"Ele caiu e magoou-se." mentiu o director.

"Mentiroso! Eu ouvi o que disse! Queria baixar as calças ao meu filho!" exclamou Linda, furiosa. "Filho, o que é que o director te fez?"

"Ele tirou as calças para baixo e mostrou-me a pilinha." respondeu Tomás. "E queria que eu tirasse as minha calças para baixo também, mamã."

À porta do gabinete, o director estava com uma expressão furiosa na cara, enquanto Delfina, Ivo e Liliana abriam a boca de espanto.

"Meu Deus..." disse Liliana.

"O senhor é um pedófilo!" exclamou Ivo.

O director virou-se para os encarar.

"É tudo mentira. Eu nunca faria nada disso." disse o director. "É tudo uma calúnia contra mim."

"O director é uma pessoa decente." assegurou Delfina.

"Você é um pedófilo!" gritou Linda, fazendo todos olharem para ela. "Mandou-me ir tirar fotocópias para poder ficar a sós com o meu filho e fazer-lhe isto, seu nojento!"

**Continua…**


	15. Manifestação

**Capítulo 15: Manifestação**

"Você é um pedófilo!" gritou Linda, fazendo todos olharem para ela. "Mandou-me ir tirar fotocópias para poder ficar a sós com o meu filho e fazer-lhe isto, seu nojento!"

"Você está a tentar fazer o quê? A tentar manchar a minha boa imagem para ganhar alguma coisa com isso?" perguntou o director, furioso. "Você é uma mentirosa, Linda."

"Foi o miúdo que disse o que você tinha feito e não ela." disse Ivo.

"Ela ensinou-lhe o que dizer, é óbvio." disse o director.

"Pois é, deve ser isso." disse Delfina, abanando a cabeça.

Linda pegou no filho ao colo. Tomás ainda chorava.

"Isto não fica assim!" exclamou ela. "Eu vou à polícia."

"Você está a tentar arruinar-me com uma mentira? Pois está despedida!" gritou o director.

Linda avançou, empurrando-o para o lado e saiu rapidamente do gabinete. Ivo e Liliana foram logo atrás dela, enquanto Delfina e o director se deixavam ficar onde estavam.

"Que mentirosa, director!" exclamou Delfina. "A tentar arruiná-lo. A dizer que é pedófilo, vejam só! O senhor, que é tão amável com as crianças."

"É verdade e ela está a tentar aproveitar-se disso." disse o director.

"Fez muito bem em despedi-la."

"Delfina, preciso de ficar sozinho. Pode ir para casa. Até amanhã."

O director voltou a entrar no gabinete e fechou a porta atrás de si. Cerrou os punhos, furioso.

"_Raios!" pensou ele. "Tanto tempo perdido à volta do rapaz e quando avancei, pensando que ia ter tempo pois a Linda ficaria longe durante vários minutos, ela volta para trás e descobre tudo. Tenho de fazer alguma coisa, antes que isto destrua tudo o que construí numa vida inteira!"_

Por essa altura, Linda, Tomás, Ivo e Liliana estavam quase a sair da escola.

"Tem mesmo de ir à polícia denunciar isto." disse Ivo.

"O director, um pedófilo." disse Liliana, quase sem acreditar.

"Eu vou à polícia, mas precisava que vocês viessem comigo. Sei que não viram, nem ouviram nada antes do director abrir a porta, mas ouviram o que o Tomás disse. E eu não estou a mentir, nem lhe ensinei nada disto." disse Linda.

"Eu acredito em si." disse Liliana. "Vamos consigo à polícia, não vamos Ivo?"

"Vamos."

Mal saíram da escola, os quatro dirigiram-se à esquadra da polícia mais próxima, para apresentarem queixa. Depois de recolherem todas as indicações, a policia disse que falaria com o director.

"Será que isto vai adiantar alguma coisa?" perguntou Ivo. "A justiça hoje em dia..."

"Não vou deixar que o director saía impune disto!" exclamou Linda, ainda com Tomás ao colo. "Não vou mesmo. De certeza que o Tomás não foi o primeiro... oh, nem quero pensar em quantas crianças ele já abusou."

Liliana tremeu ao ouvir aquilo.

"Eu vou contar a toda a gente o que aconteceu." disse ela. "Se nos juntarmos, conseguimos fazer alguma coisa, tenho a certeza."

"Obrigada aos dois." disse Linda.

Pouco depois, Linda seguiu o seu caminho e Ivo decidiu ir levar Liliana a casa. Mal chegou a casa, Liliana contou à mãe o que tinha acontecido.

"O quê? O teu director é um pedófilo, filha?" perguntou Marisa, chocada. "Meu Deus, mas tem de se fazer alguma coisa."

"Já fomos à polícia, mãe." disse Liliana. "Mas temos de passar a palavra, porque provavelmente a policia não faz nada, pelo menos no imediato."

"Eu vou já ligar a todas as minhas amigas!" exclamou Marisa. "Algumas têm filhos a estudar na tua escola. Elas têm de saber a verdade."

Segundos depois, já Marisa estava agarrada ao telefone, a falar com as suas amigas. Liliana pegou no seu telemóvel, ligando a Elisa, que ficou chocada ao ouvir aquilo.

"Mas tu tens a certeza do que estás a dizer, Liliana?" perguntou Elisa, do outro lado da linha. "É uma acusação muito grave."

"Claro que tenho a certeza. O Tomás, o filho da auxiliar Linda, disse o que o director tinha feito. E ele não estava a mentir. É apenas uma criança. Estava a chorar e tudo, coitadinho. E a Linda ficou possessa. Ela não estava a fingir nada para prejudicar o director, tenho a certeza. Ele é mesmo um pedófilo!"

A palavra espalhou-se rapidamente. Elisa ligou a Regina e a Ricardo. Ricardo ligou a Bruno e Leandro. Regina ligou a Amanda, que por sua vez ligou ao seu namorado Hugo, que ligou a todos os membros da equipa de futebol.

"Amanhã vamos fazer um protesto em frente à escola." sugerira Hugo. "Isto não pode ficar assim."

"Aquele director enganou toda a gente, mas não o faz mais." dissera Amanda. "Vamos tomar medidas."

"Já contei o que aconteceu ao meu pai e ele está disposto, após averiguações, a publicar a notícia no jornal." dissera Elisa.

"Faço ideia como não estará a mãe do rapaz. Acho que nunca falei com ela, mas deve ser horrível esta situação." dissera Regina.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Entretanto, Linda chegara a casa com Tomás. Ao abrir-lhes a porta, Célia soube logo que algo de mau acontecera. Tomás correu para dentro do apartamento, indo em direcção ao seu quarto.

"Tomás!" exclamou Linda, entrando dentro do apartamento.

Mas Tomás já estava a entrar no seu quarto. Célia fechou a porta da entrada e olhou para a irmã.

"O que é que se passa?" perguntou ela.

"Oh, Célia... é terrível."

Sem se conseguir conter mais, Linda começou a chorar. Célia levou-a até ao sofá, onde Linda se sentou. Pouco depois, Célia trouxe-lhe um copo de água com açúcar.

"Mana, assim estás a assustar-me. Por favor, conta-me o que se passou. Quando vocês apareceram ali à porta, senti logo que algo de mau se passava." disse Célia. "Sabes que podes confiar em mim."

"Não é uma questão de confiança." disse Linda, soluçando. "Não estava à espera e é algo tão mau..."

Depois de mais insistência da parte de Célia, Linda contou-lhe tudo sobre o que o director tentara fazer. Célia ouviu tudo com atenção, ficando cada vez mais séria. Quando Linda terminou de falar, continuava bastante nervosa, mas já não chorava.

"Não sei se a policia vai fazer realmente alguma coisa." disse Linda. "O director pode ter já abusado de outras crianças... não pode sair impune. Mas o que é que eu posso fazer mais? E ainda por cima despediu-me. Como é que eu vou sustentar o Tomás, sem emprego?"

"Não vais ficar de braços cruzados, Linda. Nem eu. Para já, preocupa-te em ir falar com o Tomás. Ele ainda é muito novo, mas percebeu o que se passou. Tens de falar com ele." disse Célia. "Eu trato do resto. Vai."

Linda acenou afirmativamente, levantou-se e foi até ao quarto do filho. Falaram durante vários minutos. Tomás estava muito nervoso e Linda falou com ele com a maior das calmas, apesar de por dentro ela se sentir tudo menos calma.

Linda conseguiu acalmar o filho e prometeu-lhe que nunca mais teria de estar perto do director Américo. Enquanto isso, Célia estava agarrada ao telefone.

"Isso mesmo, mãe. Eu sei que é terrível, mas aquele pedófilo não chegou a fazer nada de mal ao Tomás. Mas preciso que fales disto a todas as tuas amigas e amanhã de manhã, pelas oito e meia, temos de fazer uma manifestação à frente da escola, para conseguirmos que o director seja expulso." disse Célia.

Do outro lado da linha, a mãe de Célia e Linda concordou de imediato. Pouco depois, Célia estava a ligar aos seus amigos, que concordaram em aparecer também. De seguida, Célia ligou para um canal de televisão. Fizeram-lhe imensas perguntas e depois concordaram em estar à frente da escola na manhã seguinte.

Quando Linda saiu do quarto de Tomás, parecia um pouco mais aliviada.

"Consegui conversar com o Tomás e agora está a brincar." disse Linda, suspirando.

"Linda, liguei à mãe e a imensa gente. Amanhã temos uma manifestação em frente à escola." informou Célia.

"O quê? Célia, mas isso..."

"É a melhor maneira de chamar a atenção e nos livrarmos do director. Ele tem de ser imediatamente demitido do cargo que tem." disse Célia. "Aliás, ele tem de ser investigado e preso, porque de certeza que já fez coisas horríveis com outras crianças."

"Tens razão... mas não sei se essa manifestação vai ser boa ideia. O director há-de tentar virar a situação a seu favor, dizendo que eu estou a mentir..."

"Mas nós não vamos deixar que ele continue a ludibriar as pessoas e a fazer coisas hediondas. Se isto não resultar e ele se escapar... bom, arranjaremos maneira de o fazer pagar pelo que fez."

Linda pareceu assustada.

"O que queres dizer com isso, Célia?"

"Eu... eu quero dizer que não vamos desistir. Não te preocupes, mana. Eu tenho tudo controlado."

Quando regressou ao seu quarto, Célia fechou a porta e procurou uma caixa no roupeiro. Tirou de lá uma pistola. Tinha sido um presente de um ex-namorado, que mais tarde descobrira que andava metido com drogas. Nunca usara a pistola para nada, ficando apenas como uma recordação, mesmo que o namoro não tivesse acabado da melhor maneira.

Célia olhou para a pistola. Tinha algumas balas também. Nunca usara a pistola, nem sabia exactamente atirar, mas estava decidida.

"_A minha família é a coisa mais importante da minha vida." pensou ela. "Não vou deixar que aquele director pedófilo continue a exercer funções e fique em liberdade. Se por acaso a justiça não for feita e ele escapar, então terei de ser eu a fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos."_

Célia arrumou a pistola novamente na caixa.

"_Não quero realmente matar ninguém, mas se tiver de ser, que seja, para livrar o mundo daquele homem horroroso e para que as crianças possam viver sem medo, principalmente o meu sobrinho."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na casa de Delfina, ela tinha começado a fazer o jantar, ainda pensativa sobre o que tinha acontecido nessa tarde.

"_A Linda a acusar assim o director de ter tentado abusar do rapazito. O director não é desses! A Linda é uma grande mentirosa." pensou Delfina._

Olhou para o relógio de pulso e calculou que ainda demoraria dez minutos para a comida ficar pronta. Dirigiu-se à sala, para ir ver televisão, quando se lembrou do seu computador. Tinha-o mandado arranjar e tinha-o ido buscar no dia anterior, mas não o utilizara.

"_Esqueci-me que tinha trazido aquela pen com informações do computador do director. Pode ter coisas interessantes."_

Delfina foi rapidamente ligar o computador e buscar a pen. Quando o computador já estava ligado, Delfina ligou a pen e começou a abrir as pastas que lá estavam dentro. Quando passou às pastas que se rotulavam como não mexer, começou a clicar e soltou um grito.

"Ai credo!" gritou Delfina. "Meu Deus! Valha-me Nossa Senhora!"

Delfina tapou a boca com as mãos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Clicou noutra pasta e havia a mesma coisa. Imagens. Muitas imagens. Centenas de imagens de crianças, umas vestidas e outras nem por isso. Delfina sentiu-se um pouco agoniada. Abriu uma última pasta e encontrou alguns documentos de texto. Leu alguns e sentiu-se ainda pior.

De seguida levantou-se e foi até à cozinha desligar o fogão. Tinha perdido toda a fome. Sentou-se no sofá da sala, pensativa.

"_Afinal a Linda tinha razão. Ela não estava a mentir coisa nenhuma. O director é que é um badalhoco. Ai, credo, ele tentou mesmo abusar do pequenito Tomás e aqueles documentos de texto que o director escreveu... ele já fez isto a várias crianças." pensou Delfina, angustiada. "Não pode continuar por aí à solta, a fazer mal às crianças. Aquele mentiroso de uma figa! E eu que acreditava que ele era uma pessoa decente."_

Delfina levantou-se, decidida.

"_Devo mostrar isto à polícia. Se mostrar o que tenho na pen, pode ajudar a que o director seja preso ou algo assim. Há que ser feita justiça."_

Delfina caminhou até ao computador e agarrou na pen, quando subitamente lhe surgiu uma ideia. Parou e ficou novamente pensativa.

"_Espera lá. Esta é a minha hipótese! Sei uma coisa incriminatória sobre o director e de certeza que ele vai pagar bem para que isto não vá parar às mãos da policia." pensou Delfina, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Ele é um badalhoco, por isso eu posso ganhar alguma coisa com o que tenho. Vou ser uma espécie de Robin dos Bosques, a roubar aos ricos e malvados e dar aos pobres, neste caso, à pobre que sou eu."_

Delfina abanou a cabeça, decidida. Era isso mesmo que ia fazer.

"_Ele vai pagar bem para que isto não chegue às mãos da policia... se bem que... assim estou a encobrir o que ele está a fazer... bolas, por dinheiro não posso deixar as crianças à mercê daquele monstro... ah, já sei! Claro, vou exigir-lhe dinheiro e estar de olho nele, para ele não se aproximar de crianças." pensou Delfina. "É isso mesmo que vou fazer."_

De seguida, Delfina pegou no seu telemóvel. Tinha lá o número do director, que tirara da lista de contactos da escola, para o caso de por alguma eventualidade necessitar de lhe ligar. Carregou no botão de chamar e aguardou. Poucos segundos depois, o director atendeu.

"Director, sou eu, a Delfina lá da escola."

"Ah, Delfina. Desculpe mas agora não é boa altura para falarmos. Estou ocupado e..."

"O que tenho para lhe dizer não demora muito. Está muito abalado, por causa do que a Linda o acusou?"

"Claro que estou." respondeu o director. "São tudo calunias."

"Uma ova, seu porco ordinário e badalhoco!" exclamou Delfina. "Oiça bem. Eu sei que você é um pedófilo. Há uns dias mexi no seu computador, quando você não estava no gabinete e copiei de lá uns ficheiros. Imagine só que encontrei montes de fotos de miúdos e textos escritos por si."

"Delfina!"

"Deixe-me continuar, seu parvalhão. Não me interrompa. Bom, estava eu a dizer que agora tenho isto na minha posse. Com que então a tentar fazer-se passar por uma pessoa honesta e de boa índole e afinal andava a violar miúdos! Seu badalhoco! Agora sabe que eu posso ir à polícia apresentar o que tenho, não é verdade?"

"Delfina, não faça isso." pediu o director.

"Eu estou disposta a chegar a um acordo. Você quer manter-se em liberdade e não ter chatices com a polícia e eu quero dinheiro. Amanhã vamos até à escola mais cedo. Às sete e meia da manhã estou lá e espero que você esteja também. Vamos falar de valores. Se não me pagar o que eu quero, entrego o que tenho à polícia."

"Está a chantagear-me?" perguntou o director, furioso.

"Estou a fazer um acordo consigo." respondeu Delfina. "Agora você é que sabe se aceita ou não. Se não aceitar, já sabe que há consequências graves. Até amanhã. Já sabe, às sete e meia, se não quiser problemas. E sobre o dinheiro, quero quinze mil euros."

"O quê? Mas onde é que eu vou arranjar esse dinheiro?"

"Isso cabe-lhe a si. Mexa-se. Até amanhã."

Delfina desligou o telefone e sorriu maliciosamente. Na sua casa, o director, furioso, lançou o telemóvel à parede e cerrou os punhos.

"_A Delfina pensa que pode chantagear-me? Pois bem, vai ter uma surpresa. Vou livrar-me dela. Não vou perder tudo o que tenho, todo o esforço que fiz, por terem descoberto o meu pequeno segredo. Vou livrar-me de todos, da Linda, da Delfina e do Tomás e de quem mais for preciso." pensou o director._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Noutra ponta da cidade, quando Jéssica chegara a casa, vira a vizinha Amélia a tentar espreitar por uma das janelas. A vizinha tinha passado o portão e como uma das divisões estava iluminada, estava ali a tentar ver alguma coisa. Jéssica bufou de raiva e avançou para a vizinha. Quando lhe tocou no ombro, Amélia deu um salto, sobressaltada.

"Ai! Credo, assustou-me." disse Amélia, com a mão sobre o coração.

"O que é que está aqui a fazer?" perguntou Jéssica.

"Eu? Ah... estava a fazer um bolo e acabou-se a farinha, por isso vim aqui pedir um pacote de farinha emprestado." mentiu Amélia.

"E estava a espreitar pela janela, porquê?"

"Hum... só para saber se estava alguém em casa e se não iria incomodar por tocar à campainha."

"Poupe-me. Você estava aqui a coscuvilhar e mais nada! Pois bem, ponha-se daqui para fora imediatamente e não se atreva a entrar aqui outra vez. Esta casa é da minha família e ninguém lhe deu autorização para passar do portão, ouviu?" perguntou Jéssica, furiosa.

"E a farinha?"

"Pare com isso! A farinha é só uma desculpa ou pensa que sou parva? Se quer farinha, vá à mercearia que fica na rua aqui ao lado, sua carcaça velha!"

"Ora, sua mal-educada!"

"Rua daqui, senão leva uns estalos. Fora daqui!" gritou Jéssica.

Amélia apressou-se a sair dos jardins da casa, desaparecendo na rua. Jéssica fechou o portão e a porta de casa abriu-se. Edgar saiu, confuso.

"Estavas a gritar?" perguntou ele.

"Falamos lá dentro." disse Jéssica.

Os dois entraram na casa, trancando a porta e foram até à sala.

"Eu estava a gritar com a vizinha Amélia. Aquela velha decrépita estava a espreitar por uma das janelas, Edgar. Ela anda a espiar-nos e está a tornar-se perigosa." disse Jéssica.

"Estou a ver que sim." disse Edgar, pensativo. "Se realmente ficar ainda mais curiosa, vamos ter de a fazer desaparecer."

"Edgar, talvez seja melhor irmos embora daqui." sugeriu Jéssica. "Vamos para bem longe."

"Não. É melhor ficarmos aqui. Temos de concluir o décimo segundo ano, Jéssica. Os estúpidos dos nossos... pais, escreveram no testamento que uma das condições seria termos a educação até ao décimo segundo ano concluída, para podermos receber a herança. Tu sabes disso."

Jéssica de um murro numa mesa.

"Estou farta disto!" exclamou ela. "Os nossos pais estúpidos tinham de impor essa condição ridícula no testamento? Que raiva! E agora não podemos obrigá-los a fazer um novo testamento, pois... bom, sabes as circunstâncias. Mas detesto aquela escola e as pessoas. Queria matá-los a todos."

"Calma, Jéssica." pediu Edgar.

"Sabes o que descobri? Que o Ivo gosta da Liliana. Fui ter com ela, para lhe dizer isso. Estava confiante que ela ia dizer ao Ivo que não gostava dele e até podia haver confusão, mas saiu tudo ao contrário e agora eles estão juntos."

"E eu beijei o Leandro à força. Não quer nada comigo e ainda por cima apareceu a Amanda e viu tudo." disse Edgar, zangado. "Por isso é que hoje nem estive muito falador, nem mesmo contigo. Estive a pensar num plano de vingança."

"Vingança sobre o Leandro e a Amanda? Parece-me bem." disse Jéssica. "Eu também hei-de arranjar maneira de me vingar do Ivo e da Liliana. Não posso esventrá-los?"

"Jéssica, pára com isso. Não podes fazer nada disso, senão ainda desconfiam dos colegas, começam a investigar e dá confusão. Nada de mortes... pelo menos por agora." disse Edgar.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, eram sete e meia em ponto quando o director Américo Europa passou o portão traseiro da escola e estacionou o carro. Saiu de lá com uma pasta na mão e caminhou até ao edifício principal. Abriu a porta e depois foi até ao seu gabinete. Só às sete e quarenta e cinco é que Delfina apareceu.

"Desculpe lá a demora." disse ela, entrando no gabinete. "Demorei-me mais porque perdi o autocarro. Ora bem, vamos falar de negócios."

O director estava sentado atrás da sua secretária, olhando para Delfina com um olhar gelado. Delfina aproximou-se da cadeira que ficava em frente à secretária e sentou-se.

"Tem o dinheiro?" perguntou ela.

"Não, não o tenho comigo." respondeu o director.

"O quê? Quer ir parar à prisão, é isso?" perguntou Delfina, em tom de ameaça.

"Acha que de ontem à noite para hoje de manhã ia conseguir arranjar esse dinheiro? Claro que não consegui. O banco nem estava aberto. Depois desta conversa, vamos directamente ao banco, eu levanto o dinheiro e dou-lho." disse o director.

"Assim parece-me melhor." disse Delfina, pensativa. "Sabe, eu teria confiado em si, sempre. Confiava que era boa pessoa. Nunca pensei que você fosse um violador de crianças. Que coisa imoral e horrorosa."

"Deixe-se de moralismos falsos. Você está a chantagear-me, por isso não tem moral para falar."

"Eu estou a tentar tirar proveito de alguém que não é bom, por isso, digamos que ladrão que rouba a vilão, tem cem anos de perdão." disse Delfina.

"Trouxe consigo o que quer que tenha utilizado para copiar os ficheiros do meu computador?" perguntou o director.

Delfina remexeu na sua mala e tirou de lá uma pen, mostrando-a ao director.

"Está aqui tudo dentro." disse ela. "Quando tiver o dinheiro, dou-lha. Mas deixe-me avisá-lo de que, mesmo quando tiver isto consigo, vou estar de olho em si. Pode nem ir preso, mas comigo por perto, não abusa de mais nenhuma criança."

O director ficou ainda mais irritado do que estava anteriormente, mas convicto de que a ideia simples que tivera seria a mais adequada para afastar Delfina do caminho. Delfina voltou a colocar a pen dentro da mala.

Depois de mais uns minutos de conversa e de Delfina insultar o director, ambos se levantaram.

"Vamos ao banco então. Quero o meu dinheirinho." disse Delfina, esfregando as mãos.

Os dois saíram do gabinete. Delfina ia um pouco à frente e quando começaram a descer as escadas, o director ficou com uma expressão sinistra e determinada. Empurrou Delfina com toda a força. Delfina gritou, caindo e começando a rebolar pelas escadas abaixo. Quando parou de rebolar, já no chão daquele piso, estava de olhos fechados.

O director desceu lentamente as escadas, sorrindo maliciosamente, perante a cena à sua frente.

"Pensava que podia meter-se comigo?" perguntou ele, ao chegar junto a Delfina. "Ninguém me leva a melhor, pode ter a certeza."

O director remexeu na mala de Delfina e tirou de lá a pen. Depois tomou-lhe o pulso e ficou aborrecido.

"Ainda está viva, desgraçada? Ok. Então vou ter mesmo de sujar as mãos e acabar consigo, agora."

Nesse momento, o director começou a ouvir passos e uma voz a chamar por ele. Sem ter tempo para mais, puxou Delfina para um canto, onde não seria tão visível e depois avançou para o corredor principal. Uma das auxiliares chegou perto dele nesse momento e vinha ofegante.

"Senhor director, temos um problema." disse ela, agitada.

"Que problema?" perguntou o director, começando a caminhar dali para fora.

A auxiliar seguiu-o, afastando-se assim do local onde Delfina ainda estava deitada no chão, desmaiada.

"Está uma multidão lá fora, director. Imensas pessoas. Têm cartazes e há pessoas da televisão e tudo." respondeu a auxiliar. "Estão a dizer coisas sobre si. Coisas más."

O director cerrou os punhos. Já esperava que algo do género acontecesse, mas não tão depressa. Avançou rapidamente para fora do edifício, com a auxiliar atrás de si. Teria de se preocupar com o assunto Delfina mais tarde. Ela não deveria acordar tão depressa, por isso teria tempo para se livrar dela mais tarde.

Ao chegar aos portões principais da escola, o director quase ficou petrificado. Estavam ali muito mais pessoas do que esperava. Alunos, pais, pessoas que nem conhecia e também jornalistas. Havia pessoas com cartazes, dizendo "Prendam o pedófilo".

"Director?" perguntou a auxiliar. "O que fazemos?"

"Vou enfrentá-los." respondeu o director.

O director avançou para o portão e mandou abri-lo. As pessoas olharam-no e ouviram-se berros e assobios de raiva. Pessoas gritavam para que ele fosse preso.

"_Não vão conseguir tirar-me tudo." pensou o director. "Nem pensar."_

O director olhou para a multidão. Parecia que cada vez começavam a chegar mais pessoas. Alguns fotógrafos estavam a tirar-lhe fotografias. Linda estava na frente da multidão, com Célia ao seu lado. Tomás tinha ficado em casa de um amigo a brincar, para se afastar daquela confusão. Os pais de Célia e Linda estavam também presentes, com todos os conhecidos que tinham conseguido reunir.

Vários alunos estavam presentes, juntamente com membros da sua família. Amanda e Hugo estavam junto dos outros membros da equipa de futebol. Liliana estava ali acompanhada pelos pais. Margarida, a mãe de Ricardo, estava também presente. Quando o filho lhe contara o que o director era, Margarida dissera logo que tinham de fazer alguma coisa. Regina, Ivo e Bruno estavam todos juntos, com vários colegas seus. O professor Martim Bastos, de educação física e a professora Elisabete Jarda, de teatro, estavam também presentes, juntando-se à causa.

Leandro trouxera os pais, tal como Elisa. Os vizinhos de Ricardo, Alzira e o velho Terêncio Madeira estavam também presentes. Havia alguns jornalistas de canais de televisão e alguns de jornais diários. Edgar e Jéssica tinham chegado à porta da escola, sem saberem o que se passava, mas tinham ficado ali a assistir.

"Prendam o pedófilo!" gritou um dos alunos.

"Metam-no a ver o sol aos quadradinhos!" gritou Amanda, agitando os braços.

Várias vozes concordaram. O director ergueu os braços, talvez para chamar a atenção, o que foi desnecessário pois a atenção de todos recaía sobre ele. Nesse momento, chegou o professor Francisco, que não estava a perceber o que se passava ali.

"Oiçam todos. Não sei o que lhes disseram, mas o que quer que tenha sido, é mentira." disse o director.

"Você tentou violar o meu filho!" gritou Linda. "Você é um violador! E provavelmente não foi a primeira criança que tentou violar!"

"Isso é mentira!" gritou o director. "É tudo mentira! Eu não sou nenhum pedófilo, nem violador, nem nada! Oiçam todos. Esta mulher é maluca. No outro dia veio ter comigo porque queria ser promovida. Insinuou-se a mim, mas eu não cedi, por isso inventou esta história para me prejudicar. Esta é a verdade!"

Algumas pessoas entreolharam-se, agora divididas sobre o que o director estava a dizer era verdade ou não. Célia deu um passo em frente.

"Seu cabrão! Mentiroso! A minha irmã não fez nada disso. Você tentou violar o meu sobrinho!" gritou ela.

"A minha filha ouviu o rapazito dizer isso!" exclamou Marisa, a mãe de Liliana. "E a minha filha não mente."

"Vocês estão todos feitos uns com os outros, para me desacreditarem, mas eu estou inocente. Vocês é que são os malvados desta história!" gritou o director.

"Eu vou-me a ele!" gritou a mãe de Linda e Célia, sendo agarrada pelo marido de seguida. "Larga-me que eu parto-lhe a cara toda!"

"Vocês vão todos presos por me estarem a acusar injustamente!" exclamou o director. "Ouviram, seus canalhas?"

Nesse momento, um ovo voou na direcção do director, acertando-lhe em cheio na cabeça. O director gritou de raiva, enquanto Bruno sorria, ainda com outro ovo na mão.

"Boa pontaria, Bruno." disse Regina, sorrindo e tirando-lhe o outro ovo da mão. "Tome lá, seu parvalhão!"

O director apenas teve tempo de proteger a cara antes do ovo lhe acertar em cheio. Várias pessoas soltaram gritos de aprovação. O professor Francisco aproximou-se Linda.

"Linda, mas o que se passou afinal? Estou confuso." disse ele.

"Apanhei o director a tentar violar o Tomás, ontem." disse Linda. "Ele é um pedófilo."

Finalmente percebendo o que se tinha passado, o professor Francisco virou-se para encarar o director, que agora estava a tentar limpar-se com um lenço.

"Canalha!" gritou o professor, avançando para o director.

O director deu um passo atrás, quando Francisco lhe tentou dar um murro.

"Pare ou é despedido!" gritou o director.

"Seu animal nojento! A tentar violar uma criança! Porco!" gritou o professor, dando um novo golpe.

Com um murro certeiro na cara, o director caiu no chão. Olhou à sua volta. Ninguém parecia acreditar nele, mas não tinham provas. Tinha guardado a pen com as provas e tinha-se livrado do seu computador. Não iriam conseguir provar nada contra ele.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, ainda com o professor Francisco a olhar para ele, com um olhar gelado e todos os outros também.

"Ninguém tem provas contra mim!" gritou o director. "Manifestem-se o que quiserem, mas não têm provas!"

"Ai aquele ordinário ainda se escapa." disse Margarida. "Meu Deus, se há justiça no mundo, ele não se pode escapar."

Liliana e Ivo avançaram até estarem ao lado de Linda e da sua família.

"Nós testemunharemos se for preciso. Vimos como a criança estava." disse Liliana.

"Ele não estava a mentir, nem a fingir." reforçou Ivo. "Você é o mentiroso desta história."

"Seu nojento!" gritaram algumas vozes, atrás do director.

O director virou-se e viu que quase todo o pessoal da escola estava ali agora. Tinham surgido enquanto ele estava a falar com a multidão à frente da escola e não pareciam nada satisfeitos. Todos estavam contra ele.

"Demita-se!" gritou a auxiliar que tinha levado o director até ao portão.

"Vá-se embora!"

"Seu pedófilo!" gritou outra voz.

"Calem-se ou são todos despedidos!" gritou o director. "Vocês não têm provas contra mim. Estou inocente! Inocente, ouviram? Sou uma vitima nisto tudo!"

**Continua…**


	16. Justiça

**Capítulo 16: Justiça**

O director virou-se e viu que quase todo o pessoal da escola estava ali agora. Tinham surgido enquanto ele estava a falar com a multidão à frente da escola e não pareciam nada satisfeitos. Todos estavam contra ele.

"Demita-se!" gritou a auxiliar que tinha levado o director até ao portão.

"Vá-se embora!"

"Seu pedófilo!" gritou outra voz.

"Calem-se ou são todos despedidos!" gritou o director. "Vocês não têm provas contra mim. Estou inocente! Inocente, ouviram? Sou uma vitima nisto tudo!"

"Mentiroso!" gritou Linda.

"Eu vou-me a ele! Eu vou-me ele!" gritou a mãe de Célia e Linda, tentando livrar-se do marido. "Deixa-me bater-lhe homem."

"Querida, isso não resolve nada."

Dando um encontrão ao marido, a mãe de Célia e Linda, de nome Raquel, conseguiu livrar-se dele e avançou. Passou pelo professor Francisco e de seguida atirou-se ao director, começando a esbofeteá-lo. O director tentou agarrá-la para a parar.

"Dá-lhe mulher! Força!" gritou Marisa.

"Acerta-lhe com um estalo na cabeça!" exclamou a vizinha Alzira.

"Eu também lá vou!" exclamou Linda, avançando subitamente.

Poucos segundos depois, mãe e filha estavam a bater no director. Os cameramans filmavam tudo e os flashes das máquinas fotográficas eram incessantes. O professor Francisco acabou por se meter e agarrar Linda, enquanto o pai dela agarrou Raquel.

"Deixa-me dar-lhe mais! Ele tentou fazer mal ao nosso neto!" gritou Raquel, debatendo-se.

"Vão todos pagar por isto! Vou pôr-vos em tribunal por agressão! E também por calúnias e difamação!" gritou o director.

Célia pôs a mão dentro da sua mala, sentido a pistola lá dentro.

"_Ele não vai ser preso. A justiça do nosso país funciona muito mal. Mesmo que algum dia chegue a ser preso, vai ser daqui a tanto tempo que já poderá ter feito mal a mais alguma criança. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça." pensou Célia._

"Vocês não têm provas contra mim, mas eu tenho provas contra vocês!" exclamou o director. "Estes vídeos e fotos vão servir como provas das agressões e mentiras a que me estão a sujeitar. Vão todos pagar!"

Célia preparava-se para tirar a arma da mala, apontar e disparar. Iria acabar com o director e com a ameaça que ele representava para o mundo. Antes que conseguisse fazer isso, ouviu-se um grito.

"Cale-se, seu badalhoco de um raio!"

Todos olharam para onde a voz que se elevara, vinda da direcção do edifício principal da escola. Cambaleando um pouco, pois tinha ficado magoada numa perna e nas costas, Delfina vinha na direcção deles.

"Esse estupor quis matar-me!" gritou Delfina. "Atirou-me pelas escadas abaixo porque eu tenho provas contra ele. Tenho provas de que é um pedófilo!"

O director ficou subitamente pálido. Não contava que Delfina aparecesse ali. O director ainda tinha a pen no bolso. Delfina estava agora apenas a uns passos dele.

"Você vai ser preso! Por ser um violador e me ter tentado matar!" exclamou ela.

"Não pode provar nada!" exclamou o director.

Num acto rápido, tirou a pen do bolso, lançou-a ao chão e pisou-a, partindo-a.

"Mas você pensa que eu sou parva?" perguntou Delfina. "Acha que eu só tinha uma cópia? Tenho em casa mais uma pen com a cópia dos ficheiros todos. Você vai preso, director!"

Subitamente, o director viu que tinha perdido. Delfina tinha uma cópia. Ele seria desmascarado e com provas. Sem reflectir, avançou sobre Delfina e apertou-lhe o pescoço, tentando estrangulá-la.

O professor Francisco e Linda aproximaram-se rapidamente e afastaram o director de Delfina, que se agarrou ao pescoço, tentando respirar. De seguida, o professor Martim avançou e ajudou o professor Francisco a dominar o director. Uma das auxiliares foi chamar a policia de imediato.

"Está feito, director. Vai pagar pelo que fez." disse Francisco.

Nesse momento, num acto imprevisto, o director conseguiu dar um murro ao professor Martim e empurrar o professor Francisco. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a fugir para a parte detrás da escola.

"Ele está a fugir!" gritou Raquel.

"Atrás dele!" gritou Leandro, começando a correr.

Pelo menos metade das pessoas presentes começaram a correr, indo atrás do director. O velho Terêncio Madeira acabou por parar ao fim de dez segundos de corrida, mas tinha pelo menos tentado. Leandro e Bruno eram os que corriam mais rápido. Saltaram e caíram em cima do director. Logo de seguida, várias pessoas rodearam-no e o director ficou sem qualquer escapatória.

Pouco depois, chegou a policia e perante os relatos dos presentes, algemaram o director. De seguida, muitas pessoas foram levadas para a esquadra para serem interrogadas. Delfina foi a casa buscar a outra pen e deu-a à polícia.

"Então, o Américo Europa quase a matou porque você tinha provas contra ele." disse um inspector, interrogando Delfina, já na esquadra. "Como é que as arranjou?"

"Bem, foi uma espécie de acidente, sabe? Pura coincidência. Andava eu a limpar o gabinete do director, quando vi caída no chão uma pen, sabe, daquelas coisas que guardam ficheiros? Ora, peguei nela e era para a pôr numa gaveta, mas o director mantém as gavetas fechadas. Ora, coloquei a pen na minha bata, para depois lha devolver pessoalmente e esqueci-me completamente dela. Isto, até ontem. Quando acusaram o director, eu até o defendi e depois lembrei-me da pen... e fiquei desconfiada. Foi só por isso que a levei até minha casa e a abri no meu computador. Podia até nem ter nada de especial, mas tinha. Aliás, vocês da policia já viram as fotos e os documentos. Fiquei horrorizada." disse Delfina.

Ia inventando as coisas à medida que lhe vinham à cabeça, mas parecia estar a resultar.

"Então hoje de manhã até fui mais cedo, para confrontar o director, sabe? E ele atirou-me pelas escadas abaixo e tirou-me a pen! Queria matar-me e acabou por destruir a pen, mas eu tinha feito uma cópia, por segurança, não fosse ele fazer o que fez." concluiu Delfina. "Como vê, é isto. Eu sou uma pessoa honesta e quero o bem de todos. Quer dizer, de todos os honestos. O director Américo não merece bondade. É cruel e tentou matar-me."

O inspector abanou a cabeça, enquanto um outro homem registava tudo o que Delfina tinha dito.

"O Américo Europa afirma que você o chantageou. Afirma que lhe retirou do computador ficheiros e o chantageou. Diz que foi por isso que a tentou matar." disse o inspector.

"Ah, que calunia! Ele é malvado, tenta matar-me e agora ainda tenta fazer-me passar por má pessoa? Inspector, eu sou uma mulher honesta e trabalhadora. Pode perguntar que toda a gente lhe diz isso. Acha mesmo que eu ia chantagear o director e deixar um pedófilo por aí à solta?" perguntou Delfina.

O inspector não respondeu, mas abanou a cabeça, mais convencido de que Américo era um mentiroso.

"Mas não acha estranho ter encontrado a pen caída assim no chão do gabinete?" perguntou ele.

"Realmente foi estranho, mas felizmente todos os ladrões, assassinos e malvados cometem erros, senão não teríamos provas contra eles, não é? Você devia era estar agradecido. Quase morri por estar a fazer a coisa certa e ter provas para incriminar o director."

"Muito bem. Penso que é só. Se precisar de a interrogar de novo, eu chamo-a."

Delfina acenou afirmativamente e saiu do gabinete do inspector. Suspirou, aliviada.

"_Foi por pouco." pensou ela. "Pelo menos não têm provas de que eu estava a tentar chantagear o director. Aquele badalhoco tentou matar-me. Espero que apodreça na prisão."_

Ao sair da esquadra da polícia, vários jornalistas estavam à porta e começaram a fotografá-la e a fazer-lhe perguntas. Delfina ficou radiante. Finalmente tinha o seu momento de fama, que aproveitou ao máximo, contando a sua história inventada, para parecer uma heroína.

Nesse dia, as aulas foram todas canceladas, pois a escola estava num reboliço. Com a saída do director, preso preventivamente, o seu lugar foi tomado pela vice directora, Sabrina Lucas, uma mulher de meia-idade e com as ideias no lugar.

Os alunos e as suas famílias e amigos ficaram satisfeitos com a prisão do director. Jéssica e Edgar ficaram surpreendidos com a situação do director ser um pedófilo, mas eles próprios já tinham feito várias coisas más na sua vida.

Quando Linda e Célia chegaram a casa, depois de terem ido buscar Tomás, sentaram-se as duas num sofá, enquanto Tomás foi brincar para o quarto. Linda suspirou.

"Pelo menos agora vai ser feita justiça. Há provas contra o director e ele tentou matar a Delfina à frente de toda a gente." disse Linda.

"Quem diria que aquela antipática é que salvaria o dia, tendo provas contra o director?" perguntou Célia. "Foi surpreendente. E vá lá que a vice directora te devolveu o emprego. Agora não vais precisar de levar o Tomás novamente para a escola, porque eu trato de o ir buscar à escola dele todos os dias. Sendo escritora, tenho tempo para isso."

"Obrigada, Célia. Juntaram-se tantas pessoas para me apoiarem nesta causa."

"Claro. Tínhamos de parar aquele director pedófilo e toda a gente quis ajudar. A mãe estava passada e deu-lhe porrada. Fez muito bem e tu também." disse Célia, tornando-se depois mais séria. "Mas... mana, tenho de te contar uma coisa."

"Que coisa, Célia?"

"Eu tinha uma arma na minha mala e, se a Delfina não tivesse aparecido naquele momento, eu ia atirar no director, para o matar."

Linda arregalou os olhos.

"Célia! Meu Deus!" exclamou ela. "Onde é que tu arranjaste a arma?"

"Foi um presente de um ex-namorado. Fiquei com ela apenas por recordação. Nunca a usei, mas ontem achei que, se o director fosse ficar impune e a justiça não o condenasse... então eu tinha de acabar com ele, para o bem de todos."

"Isso é uma estupidez." disse Linda, furiosa. "Ias desgraçar a tua vida, Célia! Achas que eu queria isso? Já não bastava o que aconteceu, quanto mais se tu fosses presa. Mesmo que isso significasse que o director nunca mais faria mal a nenhuma criança."

"Mas não atirei. Não foi preciso."

"Célia, quero a arma."

"Queres a arma? Para quê?" perguntou Célia, confusa.

"Vai buscá-la. Já."

Ainda confusa, Célia foi até à sua mala e tirou de lá a arma, dando-a a Linda.

"Já a descarreguei." disse Célia.

"Óptimo. Vou ter de sair, por isso ficas com o Tomás." disse Linda, levantando-se do sofá. "E já que nos ofereceram apoio psicológico, por causa do que aconteceu, espero que participes, porque estás a precisar."

"Eu não estou maluca, Linda!"

"Eu sei que não, mas já viste o que podia ter acontecido? Tu não és uma assassina. Se fosse para matar o director, então seria eu a fazê-lo e não tu."

Célia arregalou os olhos.

"Não me digas que queres a arma para ires dar um tiro ao director, na prisão! Não te deixo ir e além disso, como eu disse, a arma está descarregada."

"Não sejas tonta, Célia. Claro que não vou dar um tiro ao director. Ele já vai ter o que merece. Há-de ser condenado pela justiça. Vou livrar-me da arma e não vamos falar mais disto, Célia. Que nunca mais te passe pela cabeça tentar matar alguém, seja por que motivo for. Eu preciso de ti, Célia. Agora mais do que nunca. Não ia aguentar se tivesses ido presa."

"Mana..."

As duas irmãs abraçaram-se.

"Eu vou ter juízo, prometo." disse Célia. "Mas eu sou a irmã mais velha e tinha de te proteger a ti e ao Tomás."

"Há muitas maneiras de se fazer isso. Devias ter falado comigo. Se a Delfina não tivesse aparecido, tinha acontecido uma tragédia. Vá, agora fica aqui a descansar."

Linda saiu de casa, apanhou um táxi e foi até ao mar. Chegando lá, atirou a arma do alto de um penhasco e a arma afundou-se na água. De seguida, Linda regressou a casa.

Quando nessa noite as filmagens do que tinha acontecido com o director passaram na televisão, a estação de televisão foi inundada de chamadas. Algumas delas de jovens, que na altura em que tinham sido violados eram apenas crianças e não tinham falado por medo. Estavam dispostos a testemunhar contra o director em tribunal.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Delfina foi chamada ao gabinete da sub directora e saiu de lá sorridente. Linda, que voltara já ao trabalho e andava a varrer um dos corredores, perguntou-lhe porque estava tão contente.

"Estou viva, o que já é uma maravilha, mas vê só, fui promovida!" exclamou Delfina, alegremente. "Reconheceram o meu valor, coragem e a minha dedicação também. A velha Emília, a chefe do pessoal auxiliar, vai-se embora para semana e andavam à procura de alguém para ficar com o lugar dela. Escolheram-me a mim. E começo já agora com as novas funções, mesmo antes da Emília ir embora."

"Parabéns, Delfina." disse Linda. "Não lhe cheguei a agradecer ter mostrado aquelas provas para que o director fosse preso."

"Ora, fiz só o que me competia." disse Delfina. "Ele teve o que merecia. Bem feito."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na prisão, Américo Europa estava furioso. Estava sentado no chão da sua cela, a um canto. Partilhava a cela com mais dois homens, de aspecto duvidoso.

"_Raios! Eu tenho de arranjar maneira de sair daqui. Tenho de conseguir recuperar a minha vida. Andei anos a trabalhar para chegar onde cheguei e agora foi tudo por água abaixo! Aquela Delfina vai pagar por tudo o que me fez. E a Linda também. E o professor Francisco. E todos aqueles cabrões que me tramaram." pensou o director. "E se for condenado, quando sair daqui, mato-os a todos. Vão ver."_

Pouco depois, surgiu um guarda, trazendo mais um homem, com aspecto ainda mais maltrapilho do que os outros e também com um olhar perigoso. Américo lançou-lhe um olhar de censura.

"_Gentinha asquerosa. Ao menos podia ter uma cela só para mim." pensou ele._

Alguns minutos depois, o guarda surgiu novamente e fez sinal a Américo, que se levantou.

"O que foi?" perguntou Américo.

"Tem uma visita." respondeu o guarda.

"Uma visita? Quem?"

"Uma mulher. Não sei quem é. Quer vir ou não?"

Américo acenou afirmativamente. Fosse quem fosse, era melhor falar com essa pessoa do que estar naquela cela escura e nojenta. Américo foi algemado e seguiu o guarda até à sala de visitas. Ao chegar lá, viu que a sua visita era Ondina, a sua mãe. Ondina parecia ter envelhecido quase dez anos desde a última vez que o filho a vira, devido ao que tinha acontecido com o filho. Américo sentou-se numa cadeira, de frente para a mãe.

"Mãe..."

"Américo Europa, como é que tu foste fazer aquilo?" perguntou Ondina, furiosa. "Violar crianças, Américo? Foi essa a educação que te dei? Fiz imensos sacrifícios para te dar uma boa educação, te passar valores, para que não te faltasse nada e no final tu andas a abusar de crianças, Américo!"

"Mãe, não é algo que eu consiga controlar. Eu tentei, mas não me consigo controlar."

"Pedias ajuda, ias ao psicólogo ou fosse o que fosse, mas não fazias mal às crianças!" exclamou Ondina. "Estou tão decepcionada, Américo. Mal dormi esta noite. Quando aquela notícia passou na televisão, nem queria acreditar. Tu até te casaste, Américo e afinal..."

"Casei-me para tentar esconder o que sou." disse Américo, encarando a mãe. "Mas claro que não resultou e separei-me. A mãe tem de entender que..."

"Entender? Entender? Mas qual entender qual carapuça! Isto não se entende, Américo. Tu foste acusado, negaste, tentaste fazer com que aquela mãe, coitada, passasse por mentirosa e tentaste matar uma pessoa. Já não te conheço. Não és o meu filho."

"Agora vai renegar-me?"

"Já nem te consigo ver, Américo. De repente transformaste-te num monstro horroroso. Vou demorar muito tempo para processar isto." disse Ondina, levantando-se. "Vou-me embora. Não esperes ver-me tão cedo. Para mim... até ultrapassar isto, é como se tivesses morrido."

De seguida, um guarda levou Ondina dali para fora, enquanto o outro guarda levou Américo de volta à cela.

"_Agora até a minha mãe me abandonou." pensou Américo, sentando-se novamente no canto da cela. "Também não importa. Não preciso dela para nada."_

Segundos depois, o homem que tinha sido trazido para a cela ainda nesse dia, aproximou-se de Américo.

"Com que então, os nossos dois outros companheiros de cela dizem-me que tu és um violador de crianças." disse o homem, de nome Celso.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso. Deixa-me em paz." disse Américo, zangado.

"Sabes, seu porco, eu tenho um filho que foi violado por um homem como tu. Está cheio de traumas, o meu filho." disse Celso, num tom ameaçador.

Só nesse momento é que Américo viu que Celso tinha um cinto na mão.

"Sabes porque é que estou aqui? Matei o desgraçado que fez mal ao meu filho. E olha, perdido por cem, perdido por mil."

Antes que Américo conseguisse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, Celso avançou e pôs-lhe o cinto à volta do pescoço, apertando com força de seguida. Os outros dois homens que estavam na cela nada fizeram para ajudar Américo e, depois de se debater em vão, o director deixou de respirar. Celso largou o cinto e o corpo de Américo caiu no chão, inerte e sem vida.

"Tiveste o que merecias, porco." disse Celso. "Não magoas mais criança nenhuma."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, na escola os alunos da turma de Ricardo estavam a ter uma aula de história, com o professor Osvaldo Carpedo, um homem rígido e antiquado. Edgar sorria para si mesmo. Tinha delineado um plano e contava com o mau génio e preconceito do professor para lhe dar uma grande ajuda na vingança contra Leandro.

Apesar de estar na turma há pouco tempo, Edgar via que o professor tratava Leandro de forma diferente, como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa. O próprio Leandro tinha-se queixado uma vez, quando Edgar e Jéssica tinham almoçado com ele e os outros no refeitório.

Quando a aula terminou, Jéssica fez como Edgar lhe tinha pedido e foi distrair o professor, enquanto todos saíam. Edgar avançou e olhou à volta, vendo que todos tinham saído da sala, menos Jéssica, ele próprio e o professor, que estava ser distraído. Edgar pegou num envelope e colocou-o na pasta do professor, saindo da sala de seguida. Jéssica viu-o sair e desenvencilhou-se do professor, saindo atrás dele.

"Então, conseguiste lá pôr o envelope?" perguntou Jéssica, baixinho.

"Sim. Vai ser divertido ver a reacção do professor e vai virar-se ainda mais contra o Leandro." respondeu Edgar, sorrindo maliciosamente.

À hora de almoço, Amanda decidiu levar os amigos, excluindo sempre Jéssica e Edgar, a comer ao restaurante que ficava perto da escola. Hugo foi com eles também. Enquanto esperavam que a comida viesse, Ivo deu a mão a Liliana e Regina ficou surpreendida.

"Ei, está a escapar-me alguma coisa." disse ela. "Porque é que vocês estão de mão dada?"

"Oh, com aquela coisa toda sobre o director, esquecemo-nos de vos contar." disse Ivo.

"É verdade." disse Liliana, abanando a cabeça. "Pessoal, eu e o Ivo começámos a namorar."

Todos os outros ficaram surpreendidos e incapazes de dizer alguma coisa durante alguns segundos. Regina foi a primeira a recuperar, já que já sabia que Ivo gostava de Liliana.

"Que maravilha!" exclamou Regina, sorrindo. "Parabéns! Fico muito feliz por vocês."

"E vocês, não dizem nada?" perguntou Liliana, olhando para os outros.

"Estou chocada." disse Amanda. "Então mas vocês gostam um do outro? Eu nunca tinha reparado em nada."

"Eu já gosto da Liliana há muito tempo." respondeu Ivo. "Mas estava com receio de avançar."

"E eu... não sei bem quando comecei a reparar no Ivo, mas desde que o Ivo começou a fazer parte do grupo, sempre fomos próximos e ele era muito querido para mim e preocupava-se... e aconteceu. Mas eu também não disse nada, porque não sabia o que fazer. Nunca me tinha apaixonado antes."

"Ó Liliana, então tu apaixonas-te e não me dizes nada?" perguntou Elisa, abanando a cabeça. "Podias ter-me contado e desabafado comigo."

"Desculpa amiga, mas eu não sabia o que fazer e preferi ficar calada. Tu sabes que eu sou tímida e estas coisas dos sentimentos são difíceis de explicar." disse Liliana.

"Eu fico feliz por vocês." disse Ricardo. "Se gostam um do outro, então força para o namoro."

"Parecem um casal estilo antigo." disse Bruno.

"Estilo antigo? O que é que isso quer dizer?" perguntou Amanda.

"Antigo, como os filmes antigos. A preto e branco, perceberam?"

Bruno riu-se da sua piada, apesar de mais ninguém achar piada. Depois de alguns olhares aborrecidos da parte dos outros, Bruno acabou por parar de se rir e calar-se.

"Então e como é que foi? Quem é que se declarou primeiro?" perguntou Hugo.

"Há-de ter sido o Ivo. A Liliana é demasiado tímida para ter sido ela a tomar a iniciativa." disse Regina. "Afinal parecias tão reticente em declarares-te, Ivo, mas foste em frente."

"Espera lá. Então mas tu sabias que eles gostavam um do outro?" perguntou Leandro, antes que Ivo conseguisse dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu só sabia que o Ivo gostava da Liliana. Não sabia que ela gostava dele também. Soube porque me tentei atirar ao Ivo e ele disse-me que gostava da Liliana, por isso eu a partir daí fiquei a saber e não aconteceu nada entre mim e o Ivo. Podes estar descansada, Liliana."

Liliana acenou afirmativamente e depois Ivo falou.

"Não fui eu que me declarei à Liliana. Ela veio ter comigo e perguntou-me se era verdade que eu gostava dela. Eu respondi-lhe que sim e entendemo-nos." respondeu Ivo.

"Mas há aqui algo que não estou a perceber." disse Leandro, olhando para Liliana. "Lili, como é que tu soubeste que o Ivo gostava de ti?"

"Ah, foi a Jéssica que me contou. Ela ouviu uma conversa entre o Ivo e a Regina, sobre o Ivo gostar de mim e depois veio contar-me e eu fui ter com o Ivo e então declaramo-nos e começámos a namorar." respondeu Liliana, sorrindo ao namorado.

"Então foi aquela lambisgóia que te contou?" perguntou Amanda. "Que descaramento. Ela ouviu a conversa de duas outras pessoas e ainda por cima te foi a correr contar, Liliana."

"Tenho a certeza que ela ouviu por acaso, Amanda." disse Liliana, defendendo Jéssica. "E fez-me um favor, porque assim soube que o Ivo gostava de mim e ficámos juntos."

"Mas podia ter corrido tudo mal. Podias não gostar do Ivo. Até podiam discutir por causa disto. Digam-me que não sou a única que pensa que ela fez isto apenas porque queria que houvesse confusão."

Os outros entreolharam-se. Ricardo encolheu os ombros e Elisa disse que não achava que Jéssica estivesse com más intenções.

"Se calhar estás a exagerar, Amanda." disse Hugo, olhando para a namorada. "Só conheço a Jéssica muito superficialmente, mas não tinha razões para querer mal ao Ivo e à Liliana, penso eu."

"Eu, neste caso, tenho as minhas dúvidas." disse Regina. "Se ela ouviu a conversa, podia ter vindo falar comigo ou com o Ivo, antes de ir contar à Liliana. Podia ter estragado tudo. Se a Liliana não gostasse do Ivo, isto podia estragar definitivamente as hipóteses que ele teria no futuro. Claro que eu disse ao Ivo que ele se devia declarar e podia acontecer que ele fosse rejeitado, mas é diferente entre ser ele a contar e outra pessoa."

"Parece-me que ninguém naquela família é boa pessoa." murmurou Leandro.

"O que é que disseste, Leandro?" perguntou Elisa.

"Ah, não foi nada."

Bruno, que parecia pensativo, olhou de seguida para Regina.

"Regina, estás a ver? O Ricardo está com a Elisa, a Amanda está com o Hugo e agora a Liliana também está com o Ivo. Andam todos a formar casais. O que é que achas de te tornares minha namorada?"

Os outros pareceram surpreendidos com aquela pergunta. Ricardo lançou um olhar de estranheza ao amigo, enquanto Amanda revirava os olhos. Regina permaneceu impassível e depois sorriu a Bruno.

"Bruno, tu queres namorar comigo?" perguntou ela.

"Ia ser óptimo, Regina. Tens de admitir que faríamos um casal espectacular. Somos os dois giros, interessantes e então na cama íamos dar-nos mesmo bem." respondeu Bruno.

Liliana abanou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação pelas palavras de Bruno. Regina continuou a sorrir.

"Bruno, eu não namorava contigo nem que fosses o último homem à face da terra." disse Regina, tornando-se séria de seguida. "Se eu fosse a ti, deixava de ser tão convencido. Não te ajuda nada seres assim. Nenhuma rapariga quer nada contigo."

Bruno tornou-se também ele sério.

"Tu és um chato, preconceituoso e às vezes, até como amigo, não és grande coisa. Tomara tu seres simpático como o Ricardo, o Hugo e o Ivo. Devias preocupar-te com as pessoas, em vez de fazeres pedidos estúpidos. Porque raio é que eu ia namorar contigo? Só se fosse maluca. Consigo muito melhor."

"Também não precisas de ofender." disse Bruno.

"Preciso porque tu não metes na cabeça que ou mudas ou ficas sozinho. Ninguém te quer, é essa a verdade. És um gabarolas, mas depois não se vê nada. Não tens nada que seja apelativo. Não és simpático, nem és particularmente bonito, não és cavalheiro, não tens bom senso e não se consegue ter uma conversa interessante contigo." disse Regina. "Resumindo, não voltes a chatear-me com essa conversa."

Bruno cruzou os braços, furioso e não disse nada. O ambiente tornou-se mais pesado entre todos eles. Felizmente a comida chegou logo de seguida e todos começaram a comer.

Depois de terem terminado, comeram todos sobremesa e Amanda pediu a conta. Enquanto esperavam que a conta viesse, Ivo falou, para tentar desanuviar o ambiente.

"Pessoal, podíamos ir todos ao cinema na próxima sexta feira. O que acham?" perguntou ele.

"Parece-me uma óptima ideia." disse Amanda, olhando de seguida para Hugo. "O que achas?"

"Parece-me bem." respondeu ele.

"Podem contar comigo." disse Regina.

De seguida, Bruno deu um murro na mesa, o que fez com que todos se sobressaltassem e olhassem para ele.

"Regina, eu não sou como tu dizes!" exclamou ele, encarando Regina.

"Ai não? Então eu estive aqui a dizer alguma mentira, foi?" perguntou Regina.

"Foste cruel comigo. Tu também andas por aí a pavonear-te, a engatar os rapazes todos. Achas que és melhor que eu? Só querem saber de ti pelo teu corpo e porque querem sexo e não porque tu sejas boazinha ou boa conversadora. Se não fosses bonita, não tinhas atractivos nenhuns e ninguém ia querer saber de ti também." disse Bruno, furioso. "Eu pelo menos quero algum futuro de jeito. E tu? Queres ser actriz porno. A única coisa que vais conseguir fazer é mesmo ganhar dinheiro com o corpo e nada mais. Ao menos eu vou fazer algo com alguma dignidade."

"Bruno!" exclamou Elisa. "Pára com isso."

"Ai eu não posso dizer nada, mas quando é ela, ninguém intervém a meu favor, não é?" perguntou Bruno, olhando para os outros. "Sou a pior pessoa do mundo, é isso? Ninguém gosta de mim? Muito bem, então eu também não quero saber de vocês para nada."

Bruno levantou-se e saiu de rompante do restaurante. Regina suspirou.

"E pronto, lá vai ele." disse ela.

"Pareces demasiado calma, Regina. Ele insultou-te, lembras-te?" perguntou Amanda.

"Sim, insultou, mas eu também o fiz. Se calhar fui demasiado dura com ele e claro, ele vingou-se e foi duro comigo. Talvez ele até tenha razão. Se eu fosse feia, provavelmente ninguém queria saber de mim."

"Isso não é verdade." disse Elisa, abanando a cabeça. "Nós não nos damos contigo por seres bonita ou atraíres os rapazes e sim porque és boa pessoa."

"E desculpa lá Regina, mas tu exageraste. O Bruno não é má pessoa." disse Ricardo. "Já o conheço há bastante tempo. Claro que tem as suas coisas e manias, mas ele ajudou-me já em várias coisas. Apoiou-me quando as coisas terminaram entre mim e a minha ex-namorada e, uma vez, pagou uns medicamentos que a minha mãe precisava. Nesse mês não tínhamos dinheiro para tudo e ele pagou do bolso dele e não quis que eu lhe pagasse de volta o dinheiro."

"E por mais discriminatório que seja, salvou-me a vida duas vezes." acrescentou Leandro.

Regina pareceu pensativa e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Têm razão. Vou ter de falar com ele, para ver se resolvemos as coisas da melhor maneira."

**Continua…**


	17. Confusões, Fogo e Sangue

**Capítulo 17: Confusões, Fogo e Sangue**

Os amigos saíram do restaurante e regressaram à escola. Quando iam a caminho da sua sala de aula, o professor Osvaldo Carpedo apareceu disparado e foi na direcção deles. Jéssica e Edgar, que iam a passar na outra ponta do corredor, pararam e Edgar sorriu, adivinhando o que ia acontecer a seguir.

O professor parou em frente a Leandro. Estava vermelho de fúria e trazia uma folha de papel na mão. Agitou-a no ar, em frente a todos, enquanto os oito amigos ficavam confusos.

"Leandro, explica-me já o que é isto!" exclamou o professor, ficando ainda mais vermelho de fúria.

"Eu não faço ideia." respondeu Leandro, não percebendo nada.

"Professor, o senhor está a sentir-se bem?" perguntou Elisa. "Está muito vermelho."

"Estou furioso!" exclamou ele, disse o professor, apontando para Leandro. "E a culpa é dele! Eu sabia que tu haverias de causar problemas. Os da tua laia são todos iguais."

"Eu não sei o que se passa e porque é que está a dizer isso." defendeu-se Leandro.

"Agora fazes-te de desentendido? Alguma vez ia eu querer ter alguma coisa contigo? Miúdo nojento!"

Delfina, que ia a subir as escadas, aproximou-se, alertada pelo barulho e ao ver o professor a gritar, caminhou ainda mais rapidamente.

"Mas o que é que se passa? Estão a fazer distúrbios no corredor." disse Delfina, aborrecida.

"A culpa é deste aluno nojento e indecente." disse o professor Osvaldo, apontando novamente para Leandro.

"Mas o que é que ele fez?" perguntou Delfina.

"Veja por si mesma."

O professor entregou a folha de papel a Delfina, que a leu rapidamente.

"Bom, quem me dera a mim que um aluno me escrevesse uma declaração assim." disse ela, de modo sonhador. "Ai, se eu tivesse um rapazito mais novo interessado em mim... bem, pensando melhor, ia ser estranho. E quando digo novo, não falo em alunos menores! Eu não sou pedófila como o ex-director."

"Vou fazer queixa à subdirectora." disse o professor.

"Ei! Eu não sei o que se passa. Vai acusar-me de algo que eu nem sei o que é?" perguntou Leandro.

"Não pode fazer isso." disse Ivo.

"Exigimos saber o que está escrito nessa folha." disse Amanda, batendo o pé. "E não pode chamar nojento ao Leandro!"

Delfina passou a folha aos outros, que a leram rapidamente. Era uma declaração de amor, dizendo como o professor era perfeito, simpático e como gostaria que estivessem juntos. No final, estava assinado com o nome de Leandro e fora escrito a computador.

"Leandro, tu escreveste isto?" perguntou Ricardo, surpreendido.

"Claro que não!" exclamou Leandro. "Eu não escrevi nada disto!"

"Mentiroso! Encontrei um envelope dentro da minha pasta e estava lá esta folha de papel dentro. Quer dizer, declaras-te a mim e como fiquei furioso, já negas, não é verdade? Como é que te atreveste, seu badameco, a pensar que eu sou da tua laia? Não sou nenhum pervertido e uma abominação!" exclamou o professor.

Todos ficaram surpreendidos com aquela grande agressividade vinda do professor. Delfina cruzou os braços, nada satisfeita. Leandro cerrou os punhos e Regina segurou-lhe a mão.

"Professor, isso não é coisa que se diga." disse Hugo.

"O senhor não pode ofender o Leandro dessa maneira!" exclamou Liliana, furiosa, deixando de lado a timidez. "O Leandro é muito boa pessoa e não é abominação nenhuma!"

"Você é um preconceituoso de um raio!" exclamou Amanda. "Não pode tratar assim um aluno. Se o Leandro diz que não foi ele que lhe escreveu isso, eu acredito nele."

"Também eu. E você devia era estar lisonjeado de alguém olhar para si." disse Regina, com os olhos a faiscar. "É feio como um bode careca. Seria um milagre se alguém lhe escrevesse uma carta assim."

"Vocês vão todos pagar por isto. Vão todos comigo para eu fazer queixa de vocês à directora. Venham comigo, agora!" exclamou o professor.

Os alunos seguiram o professor, estando todos furiosos. Delfina foi atrás deles também. Edgar sorriu e Jéssica também.

"Isto correu melhor do que eu tinha pensado. Agora meteram-se todos em sarilhos." disse Edgar.

"És mesmo inteligente, Edgar. Pores aquele envelope na pasta do professor foi uma excelente ideia. Sendo ele tão homofóbico, virou-se logo contra o Leandro."

"É bem feito, para aquele estúpido do Leandro não me ter rejeitado daquela maneira." disse Edgar.

Segundos depois, o professor Osvaldo estava a bater à porta do gabinete da subdirectora. Ela mandou entrar e todos entraram no gabinete de rompante.

"O que se passa?" perguntou a subdirectora Sabrina Lucas.

O professor Osvaldo explicou resumidamente o que se tinha passado.

"E eles responderam-me mal! Enfrentaram-me e ofenderam-me. Merecem um castigo bem grande. Devem ser todos suspensos." disse Osvaldo.

Os alunos começaram a protestar. Delfina deu um passo em frente.

"Senhora subdirectora, tenho algo a dizer." disse Delfina e Sabrina assentiu, para ela continuar a falar. "Li aquela folha de papel e realmente os alunos responderam ao professor, mas neste caso, a culpa é toda do professor Osvaldo."

O professor Osvaldo ficou ainda mais zangado e encarou Delfina.

"Delfina, está defender os alunos em vez de me defender a mim?" perguntou ele.

"Ora, você não tem razão nenhuma para chamar abominação ao rapaz. Lá por ele ser gay, não o pode tratar mal." disse Delfina. "Eu tinha um amigo meu na escola que era gay e era muito boa pessoa. Bom demais até, coitado. Foi assaltado, deram-lhe uma facada e morreu, mas estava imensa gente no funeral, porque era uma boa pessoa. Lembro-me bem do dia do funeral, porque estava a chover e houve uma gorda que veio meter-se debaixo do meu chapéu de chuva sem eu lhe dar autorização e eu tive de lhe bater e partir-lhe os dentes todos para ela sair debaixo do chapéu."

Todos arregalaram os olhos, mas Delfina não pareceu afectada.

"Mas isso agora não importa. O que importa é que você, senhor professor, foi muito incorrecto com o aluno. E o próprio, coitadito, quase nem abriu a boca para se defender, mas tem amigos que o fizeram por ele." disse Delfina. "É só o que tenho para dizer."

A subdirectora Sabrina, suspirou. Desde que estava responsável pela escola, parecia que os problemas se multiplicavam. Pediu a folha de papel ao professor Osvaldo e depois de a ler, perguntou aos alunos quem era o Leandro. Leandro deu um passo em frente.

"Foste tu que escreveste isto?" perguntou Sabrina.

"Não. Não escrevi nada ao professor Osvaldo. Juro." respondeu Leandro.

A subdirectora acenou afirmativamente.

"Acredito em ti. Não tenho razões para não acreditar. Parece-me que foi apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto, de alguém que queria causar problemas." disse ela.

"Foi ele! Ele é que escreveu isso e agora está a tentar escapar-se! Está assinada!" exclamou o professor.

"Esta folha foi escrita a computador. Qualquer aluno ou mesmo qualquer professor ou auxiliar podia tê-la escrito e assinado com um nome de outra pessoa." argumentou a subdirectora.

"Mas foi parar à minha pasta! Alguém a pôs lá e ela anda comigo para todo o lado."

"Leva-a para a sala dos professores, por isso podiam ter mexido nela lá, num momento de distracção e também está na sala de aulas, em que pode acontecer a mesma coisa." disse Sabrina. "Portanto, não há provas de que o Leandro seja a pessoa que escreveu o que está escrito nesta folha e mesmo que fosse, não há sanções para isso. O Leandro é maior de idade e apenas uma declaração não tem punição, apenas uma chamada de atenção."

"Isto é vergonhoso! Então não vai fazer nada?" perguntou o professor Osvaldo, possesso. "É uma péssima directora! Se fosse o director Américo, tomava uma atitude!"

A subdirectora bufou de raiva e deu um murro na secretária, sobressaltando todos.

"Olhe lá, você sabe a dificuldade que eu estou a ter para endireitar isto tudo? O director Américo fez um péssimo trabalho, deixou tudo de pantanas com aquele escândalo e agora aconteceram todo o tipo de coisas complicadas que eu tenho de resolver. E você vem-me aqui fazer queixa de um aluno por causa de uma questão mínima e inofensiva! Vá para o diabo!" exclamou Sabrina. "Quero que se cale de uma vez com isto, esqueça esta carta e siga em frente. E vai pedir desculpa ao rapaz pelo que disse."

"Nem pensar!" exclamou o professor.

"Se não lhe pedir desculpa, ponho-lhe um processo disciplinar em cima, ouviu? Nesta escola não se aceitam comportamentos discriminatórios, principalmente da parte dos professores. Tem de dar o exemplo. E você devia era estar contente por receber uma declaração. Parece um morto vivo e nunca iria receber uma declaração verdadeira."

"Foi o que eu disse." disse Regina, abanando a cabeça.

"Por isso, peça já desculpa ao rapaz e ai de si se eu descobrir que o anda a tratar mal ou a prejudicá-lo nas notas. Agora, peça desculpa. Já!"

Ameaçado, o professor Osvaldo cerrou os punhos e virou-se para Leandro.

"Eu... hunf... peço desculpa pelo que disse."

De seguida, o professor saiu rapidamente do gabinete. A subdirectora suspirou.

"Podem ir. Tenham um bom dia." disse ela, aos outros.

Eles agradeceram e saíram da sala de aula. Leandro estava abatido.

"Não te deixes ir abaixo, rapaz." disse Delfina, dando-lhe uma palmadinha no braço. "Aquele badalhoco de um raio já não te chateia mais e se chatear, vem ter comigo que eu trato-lhe da saúde. Agora tenho um cargo importante e têm de me respeitar. Até logo."

Delfina afastou-se, deixando uma boa impressão aos oito amigos. Quando os amigos foram para as aulas, Leandro continuava bastante abatido pelo que tinha acontecido, apesar dos amigos lhe darem apoio. Bruno sentou-se longe dos outros e recusou-se a falar com eles.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No final de uma das aulas, Jéssica perguntou a Liliana o que se passara e ela contou-lhe da situação do professor Osvaldo e do Leandro. Jéssica já sabia das ofensas do professor, mas fingiu surpresa e conseguiu manter-se neutra quando Liliana lhe disse que as coisas tinham ficado resolvidas. O plano não fora um sucesso completo, mas pelo menos causara alguma confusão.

"Que horror." disse Jéssica, tentando parecer verdadeira. "Discriminar o coitado do Leandro foi muito mau. Mas vá lá que terminou tudo bem."

"Pois é. Para piorar, a Regina e o Bruno tiveram uma grande discussão ao almoço. O Bruno pediu a Regina em namoro e ela não reagiu muito bem. Ofendeu-o e ele ofendeu-a de volta."

"Ai sim? Conta lá isso melhor. O que é que eles disseram exactamente?"

Liliana contou-lhe tudo e Jéssica teve de imediato uma ideia para uma vingança contra Bruno. As aulas foram passando e à hora da saída, Bruno saiu rapidamente da sala, antes que Regina conseguisse falar com ele.

"Falas com ele amanhã." disse Ricardo. "Tenho a certeza que ele há-de estar mais calmo. O Bruno tem o orgulho ferido, mas uma boa noite de sono vai fazer-lhe bem."

"Espero bem que sim." disse Regina. "Foi mesmo demasiado dura com ele. Devia ter levado as coisas na brincadeira e não foi o que aconteceu. Espero que não seja tarde demais para conseguirmos resolver a situação."

Os alunos começaram a ir embora, tal como os professores. O professor Francisco terminou a sua aula e quando saiu da sala, viu que Linda estava a varrer o corredor. Aproximou-se dela.

"Linda, como está?" perguntou ele.

"Ah, olá professor. Agora estou bem, obrigada."

"E o Tomás? Ele está bem?"

"Sim. Ainda é uma criança e o que aconteceu afectou-o pouco, felizmente. Mas vai ter acompanhamento psicológico por um tempo, para precaução."

"É o melhor para ele." disse Francisco, acenando afirmativamente. "Onde está ele agora? Ficou a pintar ou a desenhar lá em baixo?"

"Ah, não. Deixei de o trazer para aqui. Com a minha irmã a viver comigo e sendo ela escritora, tem algum tempo livre, por isso vai ela buscá-lo à escola e leva-o para casa. E é melhor mesmo que não o traga para aqui. Era capaz de lhe trazer memórias desagradáveis."

"Compreendo. Aquele pulha do director... desculpe-me a linguagem, Linda, mas quem faz mal a crianças não merece respeito." disse o professor Francisco.

Linda acenou afirmativamente.

"Tem toda a razão. Acabei por não lhe agradecer, professor. Foi muito corajoso ao enfrentar o director e tudo o mais." disse Linda.

"Quando percebi o que ele tinha tentado fazer, fiquei possesso, sou sincero. O Tomás é uma criança adorável e podia ter sido violado e ter ficado traumatizado para toda a vida. Felizmente, isso não chegou a acontecer."

"Sim, é verdade. Mas espero que o director seja condenado a muitos anos de prisão."

"Sim. Espero o mesmo." disse o professor Francisco, olhando de seguida para o relógio. "Desculpe Linda, mas tenho mesmo de ir."

"Ah, claro, não tem problema, professor."

"Linda, preciso só de lhe pedir uma coisa."

"Diga."

"Não me chame professor. Trate-me por Francisco."

Linda sentiu-se ligeiramente embaraçada e acenou afirmativamente.

"Até amanhã, Linda."

"Até amanhã, prof... Francisco."

O professor acenou-lhe e afastou-se, deixando Linda a suspirar.

"_Ai, ele é tão simpático!" pensou ela. "Mas o que é que eu estou a pensar? Tenho de me concentrar no meu filho agora. Ele é a minha prioridade. Não é boa altura para estar a pensar em namoricos."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Alguns minutos depois, Elisa estava a chegar ao seu trabalho na Florista Maravilha. Entrou, foi buscar um avental e começou a trabalhar. Eugénia estava a dar indicações à outra empregada, Irene.

"E faça um arranjo com sete rosas vermelhas. Um cavalheiro encomendou o arranjo para dar à mulher e vem buscá-lo ainda hoje." disse Eugénia.

"Com certeza, dona Eugénia. Vou já tratar disso." disse Irene.

Eugénia foi até ao balcão, para conferir as contas, mas nesse momento Maria Papoila, a sua ex-empregada, entrou na loja. Eugénia cerrou os punhos e lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

"O que é que está aqui a fazer outra vez? Não é bem-vinda. Ponha-se daqui para fora." disse Eugénia, aborrecida.

"Calminha, velhota. Veja lá se não lhe dá alguma coisa má. Olhe que se tiver um enfarte e cair aqui para o chão, eu não lhe chamo a ambulância." disse Maria Papoila, sarcasticamente. "Vim aqui só para dar uma noticia."

"Casou com um imigrante ilegal, que a vai levar para bem longe?" perguntou Eugénia, esperançosa.

"Ah, que engraçadinha. Não. Vim cá avisar que a minha loja de flores vai abrir daqui a três dias."

"O quê? Você tem o descaramento de vir aqui pavonear-se de ir abrir a sua estúpida loja, que vai fazer concorrência directa com a minha?" perguntou Eugénia, furiosa. "Fora daqui! Agora!"

"Com certeza. Vim só avisar para que, quando os clientes deixarem de vir aqui, saiba que é porque foram à minha florista porque eu vou ter um melhor atendimento, com toda a certeza." disse Maria Papoila.

"Vamos ver. A minha florista já tem muitos anos e clientes fiéis. Você vai à falência em menos de um mês."

"Veremos então. Adeusinho."

Maria Papoila virou costas e saiu da loja, enquanto Eugénia cerrava os punhos, furiosa. Elisa e Irene olharam-se, mas não disseram nada e continuaram a trabalhar.

"_Aquela estúpida não sabe com quem se meteu. Se depender de mim, nem chega a abrir a loja. Vou tomar medidas e é já hoje." pensou Eugénia._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Mais tarde, no jornal das oito, apareceu na televisão a notícia da morte de Américo Europa. Ondina ficou chocada com a morte do filho e quando, dias depois, aconteceu o funeral, compareceu, apenas com mais meia dúzia de familiares e alguns jornalistas e fotógrafos.

Na casa de Ricardo, Margarida disse ao filho que a morte de Américo tinha sido justiça divina e Ricardo acabou por não argumentar que tinha sido justiça humana, do outro preso ter matado o ex-director da escola.

No apartamento de Linda, ela e Célia comentaram a notícia apenas depois de Tomás ter comido e saído da mesa.

"Teve o que merecia." disse Célia.

"Não lhe desejei a morte, mas não consigo ter pena por ele ter morrido." disse Linda. "Será que sou má pessoa por isso?"

"Não és má pessoa. És humana. Ele tentou fazer mal ao Tomás e tentou fazer-te passar por mentirosa. Teve o que merecia e pronto. Não temos de ter pena dele." disse Célia. "E olha lá, como é que estão as coisas entre ti e o professor Francisco? Ele foi uma espécie de herói, ao enfrentar o director."

"Não há nada entre mim e o professor Francisco. Agora não é a altura certa para pensar nisso, Célia."

"Está bem. Concordo que agora não é exactamente a melhor altura. No entanto, não vou desistir de vos ver juntos. É uma questão de tempo."

Linda abanou a cabeça, mas não disse nada, porque no fundo pretendia mesmo que no futuro ela e o professor Francisco ficassem juntos.

Na casa de Jéssica e Edgar, eles também tinham visto a notícia da morte do director.

"Enfim, não tenho pena nenhuma." disse Edgar. "Foi burro ao ser apanhado. É o que acontece se não se tem cuidado."

"Exactamente. Connosco não iria acontecer nada do género. Fazemos sempre tudo bem."

"Eu faço sempre tudo bem. Tu, por outro lado, és descuidada e tens pouca atenção ao pormenor. Se não fosse eu, já tínhamos sido apanhados há bastante tempo."

"Pronto... eu às vezes entusiasmo-me e esqueço-me de certos pormenores, mas é por isso que tu estás aqui para me ajudar." disse Jéssica, aproximando-se de Edgar e beijando-o. "Vamos estar sempre juntos."

"Claro que sim."

"Olha, esqueci-me de te dizer uma coisa. Pensei numa maneira de nos vingarmos do Bruno e ainda arreliar a Regina também." disse Jéssica. "Fiquei a saber que eles hoje discutiram e isto é capaz de acabar com a amizade entre eles."

"Espero que seja uma boa ideia. Fiquei sem saber o que se passou com a minha vingança contra o Leandro."

"Não deu em nada, Edgar. Pelo que a Liliana me contou, a subdirectora fez o professor pedir desculpas ao Leandro e disse que ficaria de olho no professor, para ele não prejudicar o Leandro."

Edgar pareceu aborrecido.

"Afinal, a ideia que eu tive para me vingar do Leandro não correu como eu planeava. Claro que o professor gritou com ele e viu-se que o Leandro ficou abalado, mas eu pensava que o professor conseguiria fazer alguma coisa, pôr-lhe um processo ou começar a prejudicá-lo nas aulas."

"Paciência. Não deu certo, mas como eu disse, tenho uma ideia para nos vingarmos do Bruno e por consequência afectar a Regina."

Jéssica explicou a sua ideia e Edgar aprovou-a de imediato. Verificaram que tinham os materiais necessários e pouco depois saíram ambos de casa. Saltaram o muro da escola e dirigiram-se a uma parede. Edgar trazia um saco com os materiais.

"Preparada?" perguntou Edgar, tirando as coisas do saco.

"Vamos a isto." respondeu Jéssica, sorrindo maliciosamente.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Noutra parte da cidade, Eugénia tinha saído de casa e levava também um saco na mão. Trazia roupas escuras e um casaco que tinha um capuz.

"_Agora a Maria Papoila vai ver do que eu sou capaz. Ela é que pediu guerra e na guerra vale tudo. Mesmo tudo." pensou Eugénia._

Eugénia chegou à rua onde ficava a sua loja de flores e depois caminhou até estar à frente da nova loja de Maria Papoila. Tirou do saco uma grande pedra e lançou-a contra um vidro da loja. O vidro partiu-se, fazendo um grande buraco. Eugénia sorriu maliciosamente, contente por ter razão e, como tinha pensado, o alarme da loja ainda não estar activado porque a loja ainda não tinha aberto.

Lá dentro já havia várias decorações e estava praticamente tudo pronto para a abertura. Eugénia tirou do saco um frasco com gasolina, abriu-o e lançou-o para dentro da loja. A gasolina espalhou-se pelo chão. De seguida, Eugénia tirou do saco uma caixa de fósforos, acendeu um e lançou-o para dentro da loja. O fósforo entrou em contacto com a gasolina e logo de seguida surgiram chamas, que começaram a irromper pela loja.

Eugénia sorriu ainda mais maliciosamente e saiu dali rapidamente. Em poucos segundos, toda a loja estava a arder. Uma vizinha sentiu o cheiro a queimado, viu fumo e chamou os bombeiros, mas quando eles chegaram à loja, apenas conseguiram extinguir o fogo. Tudo o que lá estava dentro estava irremediavelmente perdido.

"_Consegui. Aquela estúpida nunca vai abrir ali a loja e ser uma ameaça para mim." pensou Eugénia, já bem longe daquela rua. "É para a Maria Papoila aprender que não pode meter-se comigo. Claro que, se ela me tentar implicar nisto, eu vou negar tudo."_

Quando Eugénia estava a atravessar numa passadeira, surgiu um carro de repente e foi contra ela com toda a força. Eugénia foi atirada no ar e caiu no chão, inconsciente. O carro abrandou um pouco, mas não parou. Um minuto depois, outro carro que ia a passar parou ao ver Eugénia e chamou uma ambulância, que a levou até ao hospital.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Uma hora depois, Jéssica e Edgar estavam a chegar a casa. Estavam cansados, mas contentes com o seu trabalho.

"Amanhã vai ser a sensação da escola." disse Jéssica, contente.

"Sim. É verdade." disse Edgar. "O Bruno vai ficar metido em sarilhos e a Regina há-de ficar possessa."

Ao passarem pelo portão, eles viram que a porta da frente da casa estava encostada e havia uma luz acesa.

"Edgar, está alguém na nossa casa." disse Jéssica, receosa.

"Será que ela se soltou?" perguntou Edgar.

"Não pode ser, senão tinha fugido. Ou então fugiu e deixou a luz acesa."

"Vamos ver. Vem atrás de mim."

Edgar empurrou a porta e entrou na casa, com Jéssica atrás dele. Edgar largou o saco que trazia na mão a um canto e caminhou devagar, sem fazer barulho. A casa era bastante grande e com largos corredores. Ambos ouviram uma voz, não muito alto.

"Vem do quarto dela." murmurou Jéssica.

Eles avançaram e ao contornarem o corredor, viram a vizinha Amélia a tentar abrir uma porta.

"Tenha calma que eu vou ajudá-la. A porta está trancada, mas se calhar eu consigo arranjar uma chave ou fazer algo sobre a fechadura." disse Amélia.

Do outro lado da porta ouviu-se uma voz feminina, mas Edgar e Jéssica não perceberam o que tinha dito. Ambos avançaram para a vizinha.

"O que está aqui a fazer?" perguntou Jéssica, furiosa.

A vizinha Amélia sobressaltou-se e deu um passo atrás.

"Eu avisei-a para não bisbilhotar nas nossas coisas e entrar aqui." disse Jéssica.

"Eu sabia que havia algo de errado com vocês e tinha razão." disse Amélia, enfrentando o olhar dos dois jovens. "Estão a manter aqui fechada uma mulher."

"Não tem nada a ver com isso. Meteu-se onde não era chamada." disse Edgar.

"Eu vou à policia fazer queixa de vocês!" exclamou Amélia, avançando.

Edgar avançou para ela também e ia agarrar-lhe o braço, mas Amélia agarrou num vaso que estava em cima de uma mesinha no corredor e mandou-lho. Edgar levou com o vaso e caiu ao chão.

Amélia conseguiu passar por ele e avançou, tentando esquivar-se de Jéssica. Jéssica olhou à volta e agarrou num candelabro que estava ali perto.

"Acabou, carcaça velha!" gritou ela, antes de acertar com o candelabro na cabeça de Amélia.

Amélia gritou e caiu no chão, com um grande golpe na cabeça. Jéssica não parou, dando-lhe um e outro golpe, até Amélia deixar de se mexer. Havia agora sangue por todo o lado, incluindo nas roupas de Jéssica, que estava ofegante.

"Jéssica, olha para esta confusão. Já te tinha dito que podes matar alguém sem lançares sangue para todo o lado. Lembra-te que não temos uma empregada para limpar isto."

"Desculpa, mas ela ia fugir para nos denunciar, por isso agarrei no que me veio primeiro à mão… e pronto. Está morta. Agora temos de nos livrar do corpo."

"Eu sei. Vamos já tratar disso e depois temos de limpar tudo isto." disse Edgar, aproximando-se de seguida da porta que Amélia tinha tentado abrir. "Você ainda vai ficar por aí mais uns tempos, ouviu? Já eliminámos a vizinha cusca, que a queria salvar. Só sairá desse quarto quando nós quisermos. E provavelmente, não sairá viva."

Alguns minutos depois, Edgar e Jéssica colocaram o corpo de Amélia num saco preto e levaram o corpo até à bagageira do carro. Colocaram duas pás na bagageira e partiram. Pararam o carro num parque florestal que existia logo a seguir à cidade. Carregaram o saco com o corpo de Amélia até um ponto do parque, foram buscar as pás e começaram a cavar um buraco.

"Bolas, cavar estraga-me sempre as unhas." queixou-se Jéssica.

"Queixa-te menos e toca a cavar!" exclamou Edgar.

Depois de terem cavado um grande buraco, no meio do parque florestal, para que não fosse detectado, atiraram para dentro do buraco o corpo de Amélia e de seguida taparam o buraco, regressando ao carro.

"Pronto, já nos livrámos da vizinha. Agora só temos de limpar aquela confusão de sangue na nossa casa e fica tudo bem." disse Edgar.

"Espero que ninguém desconfie de nada. Com sorte a estúpida da vizinha é uma velha sem família e ninguém sentirá a falta dela." disse Jéssica.

"Esperemos que sim. A última coisa que queremos é pessoas a fazerem perguntas e a polícia metida nisto."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, no hospital, Eugénia tinha recuperado os sentidos e tinha logo começado a reclamar. Uma enfermeira tentava acalmá-la.

"Tenha calma, minha senhora. A senhora foi atropelada com gravidade. Ainda temos alguns exames para lhe fazer." disse a enfermeira.

"Não quero exames nenhuns. Dói-me o corpo, mas estou bem!" exclamou Eugénia, irritada. "E quem é que me atropelou? Apanharam o responsável por isto?"

"Não, infelizmente não. Ao que parece, fugiu. Um senhor que apareceu depois é que ligou para a ambulância e ficou ao pé de si. Se bem que recebemos logo de seguida outro telefonema a pedir uma ambulância também, mas não sabemos quem foi que ligou."

"Raios partam! Queriam matar-me, era o que era, mas eu sou rija!" exclamou Eugénia.

"Acalme-se agora. Temos mais uns exames para lhe fazer."

Aborrecida, Eugénia deixou que lhe fizessem os exames todos. Tinha algumas costelas fracturadas e os braços e pernas magoados, mas de resto estava bem.

"Teve muita sorte." disse o médico, quando Eugénia já estava instalada num dos quartos do hospital. "Podia ter morrido ou ter ficado muito pior."

"Quando é que me posso ir embora daqui? Detesto hospitais." reclamou Eugénia.

"Vai ter de ficar aqui pelo menos hoje e amanhã. Depois, se estiver tudo bem, pode ir para casa."

"Mas não me fizeram já os exames e disseram que estava tudo bem? Então deixem-me ir embora, pá!"

"Tenha calma. Para já, os exames não mostraram nada de mau, além das costelas fracturadas, mas temos de os repetir amanhã, para termos a certeza absoluta." respondeu o médico. "Aconselho-a a descansar."

"Raios partam." reclamou Eugénia. "Têm ao menos a minha mala? Preciso do telemóvel para fazer uma chamada."

Eugénia ligou de seguida a Irene e pediu-lhe para passar bem cedo pelo hospital no dia seguinte e Irene concordou.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Irene chegou ao hospital e foi até ao quarto onde Eugénia estava instalada. Mostrou-se surpreendida com o estado da patroa.

"Eu tinha ido dar uma voltinha, para desentorpecer as pernas, porque estava sem sono e pumba, atropelaram-me e deixaram-me ali caída." disse Eugénia. "Mas vou recuperar. Agora, Irene, hoje tem de ficar você responsável pela florista, ouviu?"

"Está bem, dona Eugénia." concordou Irene, abanando a cabeça. "Eu trato de tudo."

"Óptimo. Depois oriente a Elisa quando ela for trabalhar também. E eu vou ligar-lhe para saber como estão as coisas, Irene." disse Eugénia.

Irene acenou afirmativamente e depois bocejou. Eugénia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Então, não tem dormido bem? Acordei-a ontem, quando lhe liguei?"

"Ah, não. Ainda estava acordada." respondeu Irene. "Tinha chegado há pouco tempo a casa. Ontem à noite saí para dar uma volta."

"Ai sim? Já agora não foi uma volta de carro? Se calhar até foi você que me atropelaste." disse Eugénia.

Irene ficou subitamente branca e abanou a cabeça em negação.

"Claro que não! Eu nunca faria isso!" exclamou ela.

"Acalma-se, mulher. Eu estava a brincar consigo. Vá, agora ponha-se a andar daqui para fora que tem de ir abrir a loja. Depois eu ligo-lhe."

Irene acenou afirmativamente, despediu-se e foi-se embora. Enquanto isso, na casa de Linda, ela, Célia e Tomás estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Tomás, não brinques com os cereais. Vá, come-os para não nos atrasares, senão chegas tarde à escolinha." disse Linda, abanando a cabeça e olhando depois para Célia. "Então Célia, ontem ouvi-te chegar tarde."

"Ah, fui sair com uns amigos e depois fui dar uma volta pela cidade." disse Célia. "Nada de especial."

Noutra ponta da cidade, o professor Francisco estava a entrar no carro e franziu o sobrolho ao olhar para a grande amolgadela que tinha na parte da frente do carro.

**Continua…**


	18. A Parede da Discórdia

**Capítulo 18: A Parede da Discórdia**

Quando Ivo e Regina chegaram à escola, juntos, viram que havia uma grande agitação em volta de um dos edifícios.

"O que será que se passa ali?" perguntou Ivo.

"Não sei, mas vamos lá ver." respondeu Regina.

Quando Regina e Ivo se aproximaram do edifício, viram que os outros alunos, além de professores e auxiliares estavam a olhar para uma parede. Jéssica e Edgar estavam ali perto e Elisa e Liliana também já tinham chegado. Delfina estava a dizer a toda a gente que o que estava na parede era obra de pessoas badalhocas.

Regina abriu a boca de espanto e Ivo também. Na parede havia um desenho de uma rapariga nua, com cabelos ruivos e ao lado em letras garrafais dizia "Regina Cipriano é uma grande puta e vadia" e por baixo estava assinado com um nome, Bruno Bruxelas.

"Não pode ser..." disse Regina.

Liliana e Elisa, ao verem-na ali, aproximaram-se rapidamente dela e de Ivo.

"Ó Regina, é horrível." disse Liliana. "Como é que o Bruno pôde fazer uma coisa destas?"

"Ele estava aborrecido contigo, mas não tinha o direito de fazer isto." disse Elisa, zangada. "É vergonhoso."

"Regina, diz alguma coisa." pediu Ivo.

"Eu estou chocada." disse Regina, tentando controlar-se. "Estou mesmo chocada..."

Pouco depois chegaram Ricardo e Leandro, que também ficaram surpreendidos ao verem o que estava naquela parede.

"Não, não acredito que tenha sido o Bruno." disse Ricardo, defendendo o amigo.

"Está assinado com o nome dele." disse Elisa.

"Mas não foi ele, com toda a certeza!" exclamou Ricardo. "O Bruno não faria uma coisa destas."

"Ele estava muito aborrecido pelo que a Regina lhe disse, Ricardo." argumentou Ivo.

"De qualquer das maneiras, não foi ele, tenho a certeza. O Bruno não é assim. Ele podia deixar de te falar, Regina e podia até dizer mal de ti, mas fazer isto? Pintar uma parede e escrever estas coisas? Não. Ele é inocente nisto, tenho a certeza."

Jéssica e Edgar aproximaram-se, tentando parecer o mais inocentes possível.

"Desculpem lá, mas ouvimos a conversa. Ricardo, acho que não tens razão nenhuma. Está escrito com o nome do Bruno, por isso não pode haver enganos." disse Edgar.

"Está mas é calado!" exclamou Leandro, aborrecido, encarando Edgar. "Ninguém te chamou para a conversa e as aparências iludem. Eu também acho que não foi o Bruno."

"Ai sim? Que eu saiba vocês nem se dão muito bem. Por isso, para que é que o estás a defender?" perguntou Jéssica.

"Estou apenas a dar a minha opinião." respondeu Leandro. "E acredito que o Bruno é inocente."

"E, vocês podem não saber, mas o Bruno desenha pessimamente." disse Ricardo. "E o desenho na parede está bem feito, por isso não pode ter sido ele."

"Ora, pode ter feito isto com a ajuda de algum amiguinho dele." sugeriu Edgar.

Leandro e Ricardo lançaram-lhe um olhar gelado, enquanto Regina permanecia chocada e sem saber como reagir. Logo de seguida chegaram Amanda e Hugo.

"Hugo, tens uma amolgadela enorme no teu jipe." dizia Amanda, ao aproximar-se.

"Deve ter sido alguém que me bateu no carro."

"Não terás sido tu? Não saíste ontem à noite?"

"Eu? Claro que não. Fiquei em casa." respondeu Hugo.

Ao verem o que estava na parede, ambos se calaram. Amanda soltou um guincho e aproximou-se a correr dos amigos, com Hugo atrás dela.

"Meu Deus! Mas o que é aquilo?" perguntou ela.

"Acho que dá bem para ver." respondeu Regina, de maneira azeda.

"É horrível!" exclamou Amanda. "Quer dizer, o desenho até nem está mal feito nem nada, mas não podiam ter feito isto. Quem terá sido o culpado?"

"Não vês o nome do Bruno ali escrito?" perguntou Elisa.

"Que disparate. O Bruno não faria nada daquilo ou se fizesse, nunca ia assinar com o próprio nome." disse Amanda, abanando o cabelo. "Acreditem que é como eu digo. Qualquer pessoa que se queira vingar de outra, se for o caso do Bruno se querer vingar de ti, Regina, não ia arriscar-se a ter sarilhos, quando podia ter feito isto sem nenhuma assinatura. Cá para mim, foi alguém a querer tramar o Bruno."

"Deves ter a mania da perseguição." disse Jéssica.

"E tu deves ter a mania que és boa. Está mas é calada." disse Amanda, lançando um olhar glacial a Jéssica. "Eu acho isto muito estranho. Acontece agora isto, quando ontem o Leandro foi posto em sarilhos por algo que não fez e há uns dias o Ricardo foi acusado de atender mal um cliente, quando a chamada não aconteceu. Cá para mim anda alguém a tentar tramar-nos."

"Agora tenho de concordar com a Jéssica, Amanda." disse Hugo. "Querida, quem é que quereria prejudicar-nos? Não faz sentido."

Porém, Jéssica e Edgar entreolharam-se e tomaram a decisão de que Amanda se estava a tornar demasiado perigosa e que estava a saber demais, por isso teria de ser eliminada, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Quando a subdirectora chegou e viu aquela parede, com aquele desenho e aquelas palavras, ficou bastante aborrecida.

"Isto é uma vergonha, senhora subdirectora." disse Delfina, pondo-se ao lado de Sabrina. "Onde é que já se viu alguém fazer isto? O aluno tem de ser severamente castigado."

"Claro que vou tomar medidas para resolver isto." disse Sabrina, suspirando. "São só problemas atrás de problemas. Demasiados problemas num espaço de tempo tão curto."

Segundos depois, Bruno chegou e ficou espantado ao ver aquilo na parede, ainda por cima com a sua assinatura. Os amigos aproximaram-se dele.

"O que é que tens a dizer sobre aquilo, Bruno?" perguntou Regina, sem qualquer tipo de sentimento na voz.

"Eu não fiz nada daquilo!" exclamou Bruno, olhando para os outros. "Não fui eu."

"Mas está assinado com o teu nome e além disso ontem tiveste aquela briga com a Regina e ficaste muito zangado. Tens a certeza que não foste tu que fizeste isto, para te vingares?" perguntou Ivo.

"Já disse que não fui eu!" exclamou Bruno. "Nenhum de vocês acredita em mim?"

"Eu acredito, Bruno. Sei que não farias nada disto." respondeu Ricardo, abanando a cabeça.

"Apesar de por vezes seres estúpido comigo, também não acho que tenhas feito isto." disse Leandro.

"E eu também acredito que não foste tu. Acho que não ias ter tanta inteligência para te lembrares de pintar a parede para insultar a Regina e também acho que não serias burro ao ponto de assinares com o teu nome, se realmente fosses o responsável por isto." disse Amanda.

"Pois a mim parece-me claro que o Bruno é culpado." disse Edgar.

"Está calado, estúpido!" gritaram Leandro e Amanda, em coro.

Edgar calou-se, cruzando os braços, furioso. A subdirectora, alertada por Delfina que o aluno Bruno Bruxelas era o que tinha acabado de chegar, aproximou-se rapidamente do grupo e Delfina seguiu-a.

"Você é que é o Bruno Bruxelas?" perguntou a subdirectora, olhando para Bruno.

"Sou eu, sim. Mas aviso-a já que não tenho nada a ver com a pintura naquela parede. Está assinada com o meu nome, mas não tenho nada a ver com isso." disse Bruno.

"Veremos. Vamos falar para o meu gabinete. Preciso apenas de saber quem é a tal Regina Cipriano."

"Sou eu." disse Regina, dando um passo em frente.

"Venham então os dois comigo até ao meu gabinete." ordenou a subdirectora.

"Regina, o Bruno é inocente." reforçou Ricardo.

"Isto é tudo um engano. Alguém quis tramar-me." disse Bruno, seguindo a subdirectora.

"É o que eu acho também." disse Amanda, abanando a cabeça.

A subdirectora afastou-se, com Regina e Bruno atrás deles.

"Espero que o rapaz seja castigado e bem castigado. Que badalhoco, sinceramente!" exclamou Delfina.

"O Bruno está inocente." disse Ricardo. "Está sim."

Delfina abanou a cabeça, sem acreditar e afastou-se. Os amigos entreolharam-se, a maioria sem saber o que pensar.

"Quero acreditar que o Bruno está inocente e não foi ele que fez isto, mas parece que aponta mesmo tudo para ele." disse Liliana.

"Exacto. Só quem é cego é que não vê." disse Jéssica, lançando um olhar a Amanda.

"Olha lá, estás a chamar-me cega? Eu sei muito bem o que vejo, mas sei ainda melhor seguir o meu instinto e usar a cabeça para pensar." disse Amanda.

"Pois não parece."

"Cala-te, parvalhona!" gritou Amanda, furiosa. "Estou farta de ti e do teu irmão. A mim não enganam vocês. Nunca gostei de nenhum de vocês e continuo a não gostar. Até podia apostar que vocês são os culpados disto tudo."

"Ora, isso é absurdo!" exclamou Edgar.

"Ai sim? É que as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas quando vocês apareceram, sabem? Eu estou de olho em vocês." disse Amanda, olhando para Jéssica e Edgar.

"Anda, querida. Já chega." disse Hugo, tentando levar dali a namorada.

Amanda lançou um último olhar a Jéssica e Edgar e afastou-se com Hugo.

"Não percebo qual é o problema dela." disse Edgar. "Desconfia assim das pessoas, sem motivos nenhum? E acusa-nos de coisas ridículas."

"Pois eu estou com a Amanda." disse Leandro. "Vocês não inspiram confiança."

De seguida, Leandro seguiu Amanda e Hugo, deixando Ricardo, Elisa, Liliana e Ivo confusos com a situação e Jéssica e Edgar ainda mais aborrecidos que antes.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No gabinete da subdirectora, ela estava agora sentada atrás da sua secretária, enquanto Regina e Bruno permaneciam de pé.

"Portanto, temos uma parede pintada, com um desenho pouco próprio e palavras muito maldosas, além de uma assinatura com o seu nome, senhor Bruno." disse Sabrina.

"Mas eu não fiz nada. Juro que não." disse Bruno, quase suplicante, olhando de seguida para Regina. "Regina, tens de acreditar em mim, por favor."

"Não foste mesmo tu que fizeste aquilo, Bruno?" perguntou Regina, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Juro que não! Eu nunca faria uma coisa daquelas. Claro que fiquei irritado por termos discutido ontem, mas eu sou inocente nisto tudo."

"Ah, então tiveram uma discussão? Aí está o motivo para aquela pintura." disse Sabrina.

Bruno encarou a subdirectora.

"Seria um motivo, mas não fui eu que pintei aquilo." disse Bruno, olhando de seguida novamente para Regina. "Mas claro, não acreditas em mim, não é? Não sou bom amigo e faço sempre tudo mal. É essa opinião que tens de mim."

Regina olhou para Bruno, ficando indecisa. Estaria ele a ser verdadeiro? Não teria ele nada a ver com o que tinha acontecido? A subdirectora pigarreou para chamar a atenção dos dois.

"Agora não importa se a Regina acredita em si ou não. O que importa é que está uma parede da escola pintada, com o seu nome escrito, Bruno Bruxelas." disse a subdirectora.

"E o que vai fazer? Castigar-me ou suspender-me por algo que eu não fiz?" perguntou Bruno. "Isso não é justo."

"Pois, mas a vida não é justa e neste caso tudo aponta para si. Admitiu ter discutido com a Regina e isso é um óptimo motivo para...

"Eu acredito que não foi ele." disse Regina, interrompendo a subdirectora.

"Desculpe? Então pintam uma figura sua, nua, numa parede da escola, ainda por cima com insultos também e você acredita neste rapaz, quando o desenho está assinado com o nome dele?" perguntou a subdirectora Sabrina, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Mesmo assim, acredito nele." respondeu Regina, olhando para Bruno. "Bruno, temos mesmo de falar do que aconteceu ontem, mas não acho que tenhas sido tu a fazer isto."

"Obrigado, Regina." disse Bruno, virando-se de seguida para a subdirectora. "Eu tenho como provar que não fui o responsável por isto. Queria apenas saber se a Regina acreditava em mim antes de apresentar, como direi... o meu álibi."

"O que é que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou a subdirectora.

"Saí da escola ontem à tarde e fui logo para casa. Estava bastante zangado, pela discussão que tinha tido com a Regina. Respondi mal à minha mãe e ela pôs-me de castigo no quarto. Trancou a porta à chave e ainda pôs um cadeado à volta da porta... a minha mãe é um bocadinho esquisita." disse Bruno. "Nem jantei nem nada. Só hoje de manhã é que ela tirou o cadeado e saí do quarto. Considerando que quem quer que tenha feito aquela pintura a há-de ter feito depois de ninguém estar na escola, não posso ter sido eu. E antes que diga que eu podia sair pela janela, eu vivo num quarto andar e o meu quarto nem varanda tem."

Sabrina recostou-se na sua cadeira, pensativa, enquanto Regina suspirava.

"Vou então ter de ligar à sua mãe para confirmar esta história." disse a subdirectora.

Bruno deu o número de telefone à subdirectora e ela ligou para a mãe de Bruno, que confirmou a história do filho. Depois da chamada ter terminado, a subdirectora abanou a cabeça.

"Parece então que disse a verdade. Até perguntei à sua mãe se lhe tinha tirado o telemóvel, porque podia muito bem ter ligado a um amigo seu a encomendar este servicinho, enquanto você tinha um álibi." disse Sabrina.

"Pois, mas ela tirou-me o telemóvel e o computador. Quando a minha mãe se zanga, é de extremos." disse Bruno. "Felizmente já me perdoou por lhe ter respondido mal ontem."

"Vou então tentar descobrir quem é que foi afinal o responsável por isto. Algum de vocês tem ideia de alguma pessoa que vos pudesse querer envergonhar e meter-vos em sarilhos?"

Regina e Bruno entreolharam-se e encolheram os ombros. A subdirectora disse que podiam sair e eles abandonaram o gabinete.

"Quando eu apanhar quem fez aquilo, nem sabe o que é que eu lhe faço." disse Bruno, cerrando os punhos. "Podia ter sido tudo muito complicado para o meu lado. Felizmente, desta vez tenho de agradecer à minha mãe por me ter castigado e assim provou-se que não fui eu."

"Bruno, já estamos muito atrasados para a primeira aula, por isso proponho que vamos falar para a biblioteca. Temos mesmo de conversar." disse Regina.

Bruno acenou afirmativamente e ambos foram até à biblioteca. Sentaram-se os dois numa das mesas e encararam-se.

"Bruno, tenho de te pedir desculpa pela forma como te falei ontem. Exagerei no que disse."

"Foste muito cruel comigo, mas eu também o fui contigo. Desculpa também."

"Estou surpreendida de tu pedires desculpa, Bruno." disse Regina.

"Porquê?"

"Porque normalmente nunca fazes isso. Mesmo que faças algo mal, normalmente não pedes desculpa, não tentas emendar o que fizeste. Foi por isso que te disse aquelas coisas, Bruno. Não é que sejas realmente má pessoa... mas não te esforças para ajudar ninguém." disse Regina. "Às vezes ofendes os outros de propósito e quando precisamos de ti, desapareceres, como foi o caso da peça que apresentámos antes do Natal. Pedi-te para vires ajudar, disseste que estavas ocupado e o Ivo viu-te nessa tarde no parque, a passear e a fumar."

"Pois... aconteceu dessa vez." disse Bruno, encolhendo os ombros.

"Tu és como és e eu devia aceitar isto e devia ter-te dito as coisas de outra maneira. Desculpa se te magoei, mas continuo com a opinião de que tens de mudar e ser mais amigo dos teus amigos, senão... um dia fartamo-nos de ti." disse Regina.

"Pronto, pronto, eu vou tentar ofender menos e ser mais cooperativo. Mas por vezes eu digo as coisas sem querer realmente ofender. Se o fizer, chama-me à atenção para eu poder emendar o que disse." pediu Bruno.

"Está prometido."

"E desculpa se te disse que se não fosses bonita não tinhas amigos. Foi só mesmo para te magoar. Mesmo que não fosses bonita, as pessoas gostariam de ti na mesma, tenho a certeza."

Regina sorriu-lhe e olhou para o seu relógio de pulso.

"Bom, vamos andando que entretanto termina a aula e não podemos faltar às outras aulas." disse Regina, levantando-se.

Bruno levantou-se também.

"Não há mesmo hipótese nenhuma de nada entre nós os dois, pois não?" perguntou ele.

"Nenhuma, Bruno."

"Bom, olha, que se lixe, é só desta vez."

Antes que Regina pudesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, Bruno aproximou-se e beijou-a. Ela pensou em afastá-lo logo, mas de seguida estava a beijá-lo de volta. Quando se separaram, Bruno sorriu.

"Desculpa lá, mas tinha mesmo de te beijar nem que fosse só uma vez. Até já."

Bruno saiu rapidamente da biblioteca, deixando Regina para trás. Também ela sorriu.

"_Este Bruno não tem remédio." pensou ela. "Mas o beijo até foi bastante bom."_

E também ela saiu da biblioteca de seguida.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Pouco depois, noutra ponta da cidade, Irene estava a chegar à Florista Maravilha, mas ao chegar aquela rua, viu que havia várias pessoas reunidas no outro lado da rua. Curiosa, atravessou a rua, vendo que a loja que seria a nova loja de Maria Papoila estava queimada e num caos.

Maria Papoila e mais duas mulheres andavam a limpar tudo, enquanto algumas pessoas iam passando, parando na rua e conversando entre si.

"Ontem à noite foi um horror. Os bombeiros aqui a apagarem o fogo e nós com medo que se alastrasse às outras lojas ou aos andares aqui ao pé. Eu vivo mesmo aqui pertinho, naquele prédio ali ao fundo." disse uma velhota a outra.

"Será que foi algum acidente?" perguntou a outra velhota.

"Não. Não estava aqui ninguém na loja à hora que o fogo começou. A polícia está a investigar, mas de certeza que foi fogo posto. Agora, quem é que faria uma coisa dessas? A uma loja que ainda nem tinha aberto."

Irene abanou a cabeça, tendo ouvido o que as duas velhotas tinham dito e percebido a situação. Maria Papoila, que estava a varrer nesse momento, viu Irene, largou a vassoura e aproximou-se dela.

"O que é que está aqui a fazer? Vem rir-se de eu ter ficado sem a minha loja?" perguntou Maria Papoila, zangada.

"Claro que não." respondeu Irene, abanando a cabeça. "Eu não faria isso."

"Pois, mas aposto que a víbora da Eugénia se deve estar a rir disto. Se calhar até foi ela que pegou fogo à minha loja."

"A dona Eugénia foi atropelada na noite passada." informou Irene. "Não podia ter sido ela a pegar fogo à tua loja."

"Ai a velha foi atropelada? E está bem?"

"Vai ficar bem. Não foi nada de muito grave."

"Estou a ver. Pois eu agora fiquei sem a minha loja. Para a velha há-de ser óptimo, porque continua sem concorrência."

"Mas tinha seguro sobre a loja?" perguntou Irene.

"Tinha. Vão acabar por me pagar os prejuízos, mas hei-de levar um tempo a receber o dinheiro e ainda mais tempo a organizar tudo para conseguir abrir a loja." respondeu Maria Papoila, suspirando.

Irene pôs-lhe a mão no ombro.

"Eu trabalho para a dona Eugénia, mas não estou contra si. Não faria nada para a prejudicar."

Maria Papoila abanou a cabeça.

"Está bem, acredito em si."

"Então, boa sorte. Adeus."

Irene virou-se, atravessou a rua e foi abrir a Florista Maravilha, enquanto Maria Papoila suspirava novamente e voltava ao trabalho, para limpar a confusão dentro da loja.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

De volta à escola, Bruno e Regina falaram com os amigos para lhes dizerem que estava tudo resolvido entre eles e que Bruno estava ilibado no caso da parede.

Ricardo, Leandro e Amanda mostraram-se satisfeitos por terem acreditado em Bruno desde o inicio e os outros pediram-lhe desculpa, até mesmo Jéssica e Edgar, que por dentro estavam furiosos por, mais uma vez, um dos seus planos ter falhado redondamente.

"Ainda bem que está tudo resolvido." disse Elisa.

"Resolvido não é bem o caso." disse Regina. "Ainda há uma parede aqui na escola com um desenho meu, nua e com palavras insultuosas. É que se fosse só o desenho, nem havia problema, porque o que é bom é para se ver e eu sou boa, desculpem lá a franqueza. Agora aquelas palavras insultuosas é que não."

"De certeza que vão mandar pintar a parede o mais rápido possível." disse Leandro.

"E agora que já tudo pode voltar ao normal, já a Liliana e o Ivo podem festejar o facto de terem começado a namorar." disse Ricardo. "Ontem, com aquela confusão da discussão acabámos por deixar o assunto de lado."

"Tenho de agradecer à Jéssica, porque se não fosse ela a dizer-me que o Ivo gostava de mim, ainda hoje estaríamos afastados." disse Liliana, sorrindo a Jéssica.

Jéssica pensou que era pena não ter ali uma arma para disparar sobre Liliana e lhe apagar aquele sorriso da cara, enquanto Amanda e Regina lançaram olhares desconfiados a Jéssica, por ela ter ouvido a conversa entre Regina e Ivo e ter ido a correr contar a Liliana.

"Assim estão felizes." disse Edgar, pensando lançar uma última cartada, que podia ter efeito ou não. "E têm sorte de ter uns pais que não se opõem ao vosso namoro. Quer dizer, já se sabe que há pessoas preconceituosas sobre a cor da pele e podiam implicar."

"Os meus pais aceitam a pessoa de quem eu gosto, seja branca, negra, mulata ou o que for." disse Ivo. "Já lhes falei da Liliana, mas ainda não a conhecem."

Porém, Liliana ficou pálida e Elisa olhou para ela, sabendo que os pais de Liliana eram preconceituosos sobre a cor da pele, entre outras coisas.

"Eu... os meus pais não sabem que namoramos, Ivo. Não lhes contei, nem posso contar tão depressa." disse Liliana.

"Porquê?" perguntou Ivo.

"Bom... primeiro porque és o meu namorado. Se apareço lá em casa a dizer que já estou a namorar, assim sem mais nem menos, o meu pai não ficará nada satisfeito... mas... há também a situação de seres negro. Ivo, para mim isso não importa, mas os meus pais são preconceituosos com isso..."

"Mas eu estive em tua casa e a tua mãe foi muito simpática." disse Ivo.

"Foi à tua frente, mas a verdade é que não te queria lá." disse Liliana.

A expressão de Ivo tornou-se mais grave. Os outros permaneceram calados, sem saber o que dizer. Edgar teve de reprimir um sorriso por ter acertado num ponto fraco daquela relação.

"Então se calhar é melhor acabarmos tudo." acabou Ivo por dizer.

"Não! Nem pensar." disse Liliana, agarrando o braço do namorado. "Eu gosto de ti, Ivo. Gosto mesmo muito. Só preciso de um tempo para preparar os meus pais e depois conto-lhes sobre nós os dois, prometo. Mas tenho de os preparar primeiro."

"Vocês não podem ficar separados porque os pais da Liliana não aprovam." disse Leandro. "Não deixem escapar a felicidade."

"Exactamente. Não sejam parvos." disse Amanda, abanando a cabeça.

"Está bem. Então, daqui a um tempo, contaremos aos teus pais, quando achares que eles estão preparados para isso." disse Ivo, olhando para a namorada.

"Sim. Para já não é boa altura. O meu pai dava em doido se lhe contasse agora, mas se o preparar, a ele e à minha mãe, eles vão aceitar. Aliás, têm de aceitar porque eu não me separo de ti."

Ivo abraçou a namorada, enquanto os outros sorriam. No caso de Jéssica e Edgar, sorriam maliciosamente, pois já tinham a situação perfeita para se vingarem de Liliana e Ivo e acabarem por os separar.

A aula seguinte começou logo de seguida. No final da aula, Edgar ficou encarregue de distrair a professora e Jéssica conseguiu ver na ficha da caderneta de Liliana o contacto dos pais dela, apontando-os no telemóvel.

Delfina ficou encarregue de contactar dois pintores para irem com urgência à escola e pela hora do almoço já eles tinham chegado e estavam a pintar novamente de branco a parede em que tinham feito o desenho de Regina.

Depois do almoço, Ricardo e companhia foram falar para a sala onde iriam ter a aula seguinte. Jéssica e Edgar não estavam com eles. O telemóvel de Bruno tocou e ele saiu da sala para atender.

"Ah, esqueci-me que tenho ir buscar umas fotocópias à papelaria. Já volto." disse Leandro, saindo da sala de aula.

Ao caminhar pelo corredor, viu Bruno a entrar noutra sala e encostar a porta.

"_Estranho. Porque é que ele foi para aquela sala de aula falar ao telemóvel? Será alguma coisa secreta?" perguntou-se Leandro._

Leandro pensou em continuar o seu caminho até à papelaria, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre si e aproximou-se da sala de aula onde Bruno tinha entrado. Como a porta estava encostada, Leandro abriu-a só um pouco mais. Bruno estava de costas para a porta, a falar ao telemóvel e não havia mais ninguém na sala.

"Não, claro que não fui eu que pintei aquilo na parede da escola." disse Bruno, falando ao telemóvel. "Não faria uma coisa daquelas, além de que sou péssimo a desenhar. O quê? Ó pá, isso foi noutra altura. Deixei-me dessas coisas, porque da última vez apanhei um susto."

Houve uma breve pousa e Bruno pareceu irritado com o que lhe disseram do outro lado da linha.

"Não! Já disse que me deixei disso. Não vamos bater em mais ninguém. Foi daquela vez e pronto. Bolas, apanhei um susto ao pensar que podia ter ferido demasiado o Leandro. Ele podia ter morrido. Não te rias que não tem piada. Ele tinha-me respondido mal e quis vingar-me. Foi por isso que engendrei o plano para lhe bater e ele nunca soube quem é que eram os culpados. Nem vai saber. Nunca lhe vou contar." disse Bruno.

Leandro abriu a boca de espanto.

"Achas? Não sou estúpido ao ponto de deixar escapar nada. Ele nunca vai descobrir, ok? Vamos esquecer o assunto por completo. Já passou imenso tempo e ele já se deve ter esquecido da tareia que levou. Já está recuperado e tudo. E eu é que não vou pagar por algo que fiz há algum tempo. Se fosse hoje, não lhe teria batido, mas agora não posso mudar o que está feito, por isso, vamos esquecer o assunto. Até acabei por lhe chamar a ambulância para ele ser socorrido, por isso, isso deve atenuar o que fiz."

Leandro afastou-se da sala de aula. Estava chocado e ao mesmo tempo crescia dentro de si uma grande fúria.

"_Foi ele! Afinal foi ele que esteve por detrás do espancamento. Sim, agora lembro-me que foi na altura em que ele fez aquela cena no balneário e lhe respondi mal. Como vingança, arranjou outras pessoas e bateram-me. Que raiva!" pensou Leandro, cerrando os punhos. "Eu a pensar que ele me tinha salvado, que tinha aparecido no momento certo e me encontrara caído e tinha tido a bondade de chamar uma ambulância. Afinal ele é que foi o culpado de tudo!"_

Leandro caminhou pelo corredor, quase chocando com duas alunas que iam a passar.

"_Mas isto não fica assim! Ele era estúpido comigo, mas eu tolerava a maioria das coisas porque achava que estava em divida para com ele... claro que ele me salvou a vida na discoteca... mas não posso perdoar-lhe assim o que ele fez. Salvou-me a vida uma vez, mas pôs-me a vida em perigo quando me bateu e deixou-me meses com o braço ao peito e as costelas enfaixadas." pensou Leandro. "Vou vingar-me. Não o vou denunciar à polícia, porque não tenho provas e, apesar de tudo, ele salvou-me a vida na discoteca, mas vou arranjar a vingança que poderá causar mais danos ao Bruno."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Pouco depois, as aulas estavam a começar novamente. Leandro estava muito sério, pensando na vingança que teria sobre Bruno. Por seu lado, Delfina ficou a supervisionar o trabalho dos pintores, que pintaram a parede novamente de branco, eliminando todos os vestígios da pintura que Jéssica e Edgar tinham feito.

"_Vai correr tudo bem." pensou Ivo. "Mesmo que eu e a Liliana sejamos diferentes, eu gosto dela e ela de mim, por isso vamos ficar juntos. Não quero saber se os pais dela irão ser contra ou não."_

"_Os planos têm saído ao contrário do esperado." pensou Edgar. "Mas não importa. Já que o estúpido do Leandro não quer nada comigo, vou mesmo virar-me para a Elisa. Ela não me vai escapar."_

"_Mal chegue a casa, vou logo ligar aos paizinhos da Liliana. Vou acabar com aquele namoro e há-de ser engraçado." pensou Jéssica, sorrindo para si própria. "Vai ser mesmo engraçado ver a Liliana e o Ivo a serem separados. Pelo menos é isso que espero que aconteça."_

"_A mim ninguém me tira da cabeça que estes acontecimentos têm a ver com aqueles dois estúpidos." pensou Amanda, olhando para Edgar e Jéssica. "Aconteceram demasiadas coisas más desde que eles apareceram, além do Edgar ter agarrado o Leandro à força."_

"_Ainda bem que ficou tudo resolvido com o Bruno, mas alguém quis deliberadamente fazer com que ele ficasse em sarilhos e envergonhar-me a mim. Claro que isso é difícil. Eu não me envergonho facilmente, mas quem é que poderá ter feito isto?" perguntou-se Regina. "Algum dos rapazes com quem dormi e ficou chateado? Mas então porquê meter o Bruno ao barulho? Não compreendo."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Quando as aulas terminaram, a maioria dos alunos foram embora para casa. Elisa, por seu lado, foi trabalhar e ao chegar à Florista Maravilha, Irene contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido a Eugénia e também à loja de Maria Papoila.

"Mas a dona Eugénia está bem. Já me ligou não sei quantas vezes para saber se estava tudo bem aqui na loja." disse Irene.

"Pois, ela é rija e aguenta-se bem, com certeza." disse Elisa. "Mas coitada da Maria Papoila, que ficou com a loja toda queimada."

"Felizmente ela tinha seguro, mas agora primeiro que abra outra loja, seja aqui em frente ou noutro lado, ainda demora algum tempo." disse Irene.

"O mundo está mesmo perdido. Quem é que terá atropelado a dona Eugénia? Ainda por cima, não parou para a ajudar nem nada. Podia ter ficado ali estendida durante muito tempo ou outro carro atropelá-la outra vez, por não a ver. E quem terá posto fogo na loja da Maria Papoila?"

"Pois é, são coisas que se calhar nunca vamos descobrir." disse Irene, abanando a cabeça.

**Continua…**


	19. O Amor de Dois Jovens

**Capítulo 19: O Amor de Dois Jovens**

Quando Linda chegou a casa, Célia estava a fazer o jantar.

"Célia, o que é que se passou com o teu carro? Tens uma amolgadela na parte da frente." disse Linda, aproximando-se da irmã.

"Ah, foi ontem, quando saí. Ao tirar o carro do parque de estacionamento, dei uma batida. Sabes que eu às vezes sou cabeça no ar. Vou levar ao carro para arranjar amanhã." disse Célia.

Linda acenou afirmativamente e esqueceu o assunto.

Enquanto isso, no hospital, Eugénia estava farta de estar lá e quando o médico lhe disse que podia ir embora para casa no dia seguinte, desde que seguisse à risca a medicação. Eugénia ficou mais satisfeita.

"_Finalmente vou sair daqui. Tenho de ver como ficaram as coisas depois de ter pegado fogo à loja daquela estúpida da Maria Papoila." pensou Eugénia. "E era bom se eu conseguisse descobrir quem é que me atropelou. A polícia já me interrogou e diz que vai investigar, mas são uns inúteis e não devem descobrir nada."_

Qualquer pessoa naquela cidade podia ter atropelado Eugénia, mas ela acharia estranho se soubesse que Célia, Hugo, o professor Francisco, Irene e Maria Papoila tinham todos uma amolgadela na parte da frente do carro. E quando questionados, todos tinham uma razão banal para isso mesmo. Mas estariam todos a dizer a verdade?

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na casa de Edgar e Jéssica, Jéssica tinha pegado no telefone e estava a marcar um dos números de telefone que tinha anotado no seu telemóvel. Depois de alguns toques, a chamada foi atendida e uma voz masculina falou.

"Boa tarde. Estou a falar com o pai da Liliana?" perguntou Jéssica.

"Sim, sou eu. Porque é que está a ligar? Passa-se alguma coisa com a minha filha?" perguntou o pai de Liliana, de nome Sebastião.

"Não é nada de grave. Quer dizer, até pode ser no futuro, mas para já ainda não é. Por isso é que lhe estou a ligar, porque achei que deveria saber, para poder tomar medidas."

"Não estou a perceber. E afinal, quem fala?"

"Eu sou uma conhecida da Liliana e acho-a uma pessoa encantadora. É por essa razão que estou preocupada com ela. Já a avisei, mas ela não me deu ouvidos e foi por isso que consegui o seu número e quis falar consigo directamente."

"Mas é algo grave? Diga logo de uma vez!" exclamou Sebastião.

"Acontece que a sua filha está a namorar com um preto. E ele é uma pessoa perigosa, de muito má fama. Eu avisei-a para se afastar dele, antes que ele a meta nas drogas ou algo assim, mas ela não quer saber. É como se estivesse enfeitiçada por ele." disse Jéssica.

"O quê? A minha filha está a namorar com um preto?"

"É verdade."

"Mas ela não me disse nada."

"Claro que não disse, para não a proibir de estar com ele, mas acredite em mim, tem de fazer alguma coisa, antes que ela seja levada por maus caminhos."

"Claro que vou fazer alguma coisa! Ela não pode namorar com um preto, ainda por cima perigoso."

"Óptimo. Então já fiz a minha parte. Agora é consigo. Adeus."

Antes que o pai de Liliana pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Jéssica desligou a chamada e sorriu a Edgar.

"Pronto, está feito. O pai da Liliana ficou furioso, por isso de certeza que vai proibi-la de estar com o Ivo." disse Jéssica, animada.

"Sim, mas mentiste dizendo que ele era perigoso. Se o pai da Liliana for pedir informações e tal, vai ver que não é assim."

"Eu sei, mas pelo que me parece, ele é tão preconceituoso por causa da cor da pele que nem vai querer saber se a filha estiver a namorar com um santo. Não quer é que ela namore com um preto, seja ele bom ou mau." disse Jéssica. "Agora é só esperarmos para ver a desolação da Liliana e do Ivo."

Quando o pai de Liliana chegou a casa, vinha bastante zangado. Reuniu a esposa e Liliana na sala.

"Mas o que é que se passa, querido? Pareces tenso." disse a mãe de Liliana, Marisa.

"Fiquei a saber uma coisa muito grave e preciso de confirmação, porque nem quero acreditar que isto seja verdade." disse Sebastião, olhando para Liliana. "Liliana, é verdade que tu andas metida com um preto?"

Marisa arregalou os olhos e ficou a olhar para a filha, tal como Sebastião. Liliana fora apanhada de surpresa e não soube o que dizer.

"Então é verdade?" perguntou Sebastião, impaciente.

"N-não pai. Não é verdade." mentiu Liliana.

"Não me mintas, Liliana!" exclamou Sebastião, furioso. "Eu vejo na tua cara que me estás a mentir!"

"Está bem! Eu namoro com um rapaz, sim. Começámos a namorar há pouco tempo e ele é negro, mas é muito boa pessoa, pai."

"Não me digas que é aquele rapaz que esteve cá em casa." disse Marisa.

"Sim, é ele."

"Esteve um preto cá em casa? Quando? Como é que eu não sabia disto?" perguntou Sebastião, com um olhar acusador.

"Não te queria aborrecer com isso, querido. A Liliana trouxe uma vez um rapaz cá a casa para fazerem um trabalho de pares. E fizeram mesmo o trabalho. Eu estive de olho neles e pude comprovar. Não te disse nada porque sabia que ias ficar irritado, querido."

"Claro que ia ficar irritado!" exclamou Sebastião. "A minha casa não é para ser frequentada por essa gentinha!"

"Não fale assim, pai!" exclamou Liliana, aborrecida. "Não conhece o Ivo. Ele é muito boa pessoa, é bom aluno, é carinhoso e..."

"Cala-te, Liliana!" gritou Sebastião.

Liliana tremeu e calou-se.

"Não defendas esse marginal. Eu recebi uma chamada a alertar-me de que andavas a namorar com um preto, ainda por cima perigoso. Em que é que ele anda metido? Em drogas? Armas? Em assaltos? Ou nisto tudo junto?"

"O Ivo não é nada assim." disse Liliana, encarando o pai. "Não é. É boa pessoa."

"Filha, tu estás iludida." disse Marisa, abanando a cabeça. "Tens de deixar esse rapaz."

"Não! Nunca! Eu amo-o!" exclamou Liliana.

"O quê? Estás doida, Liliana!" exclamou Sebastião, de punhos cerrados. "Estás proibida de ver esse rapaz, ouviste? Proibida!"

"Não vou fazer o que quer, pai!" exclamou Liliana. "Sempre fui uma rapariga atinada. Nunca vos dei preocupações, nem motivos para duvidarem de mim. Eu sei que o Ivo é boa pessoa e não está metido em nada do que disseste, pai. Vocês não me podem proibir de o namorar."

"Tu, minha menina, vives aqui nesta casa, por isso vais obedecer-me! Já te disse que não podes ver esse rapaz novamente!"

"Ele é meu colega de turma. Vou vê-lo quer queira, quer não."

"Pois então vamos mudar-te de escola." disse o pai de Liliana.

"O quê? Pai! Isso é um exagero. Porque é que não respeitam o que eu quero? Não me querem ver feliz?"

"Filha, nós só queremos o melhor para ti. E estares com esse rapaz só te vai fazer mal." disse Marisa.

"Eu não me vou afastar dele!" gritou Liliana, saindo de rompante da sala.

Pouco depois, ouviu-se a porta do quarto a bater. Marisa e Sebastião entreolharam-se.

"A Liliana sempre teve juízo, querido, mas agora..."

"Eu sei, mas não vamos deixar que ela continue envolvida com esse preto."

"Mas ela está decidida. Não vai deixar de o ver."

"Ah, vai sim. Amanhã, se ela se recusar a deixar de o ver, vou à escola e começo a tratar de tudo para ela ser transferida para outra escola."

"Será mesmo a melhor solução?" perguntou Marisa, com dúvidas.

"Se é isso que é necessário para afastar a nossa filha desse marginal, então é o que faremos."

"Está bem, querido. Fazemos como tu dizes."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte ao pequeno-almoço, Liliana comia em silêncio, enquanto os pais olhavam para ela.

"Liliana, vais terminar tudo com aquele rapaz, hoje, ouviste?" perguntou Sebastião.

"Já disse que não vou." disse Liliana, encarando o pai. "Eu gosto dele."

"Pois bem, então eu vou tratar de tudo para te mudar de escola e vais perder o contacto com esse marginal na mesma."

"Pai! Por favor, não faça isso." pediu Liliana.

"Tu não me deixas escolha." disse o pai de Liliana. "Se tu acabares tudo com esse rapaz, fica tudo na mesma e não mudas de escola. Caso contrário, já sabes o que vai acontecer."

Liliana hesitou. Os seus pais estavam ambos a olhar para si.

"_Tenho de ganhar tempo, até pensar em algo. Tenho de os enganar. Eu quero ser actriz, por isso tenho de ser convincente." pensou Liliana._

Liliana acenou com a cabeça.

"Está bem, pai. Eu afasto-me dele, mas por favor não me mude de escola."

O pai de Liliana descontraiu visivelmente.

"Muito bem, é isso mesmo. Acabas tudo com ele hoje, ouviste? E eu depois arranjo maneira de comprovar que realmente estão separados. Não me tentes enganar, porque não és mais esperta que eu."

Quando Liliana saiu de casa, estava determinada em conseguir enganar o pai. Não iria separar-se de Ivo por nada. Por outro lado, estava muito triste pelos pais terem sido tão intolerantes em relação ao seu namoro. Quando chegou à escola, entrou na sala de aula onde teria a primeira aula.

Ainda não tinha chegado mais ninguém. Liliana sentou-se numa das cadeiras e ficou a pensar. Tinha de conseguir enganar o pai, senão teria de se separar de Ivo ou seria obrigada a mudar de escola.

"_Os meus pais nem me quiseram ouvir. Eu sempre fui bem comportada e agora que precisava do apoio deles, eles estão contra mim, ameaçam-me e querem ver-me infeliz." pensou Liliana, ficando cada vez mais desanimada._

Quando Elisa chegou, alguns minutos depois, encontrou Liliana a chorar e aproximou-se rapidamente da amiga.

"Liliana, o que é que se passa?" perguntou Elisa, preocupada.

"Elisa..." soluçou Liliana, tentando limpar as lágrimas. "Estou muito triste."

"Mas o que foi? Zangaste-te com o Ivo?"

"Não. Foram os meus pais."

Elisa estendeu um lenço a Liliana, que acabou por secar as lágrimas e explicar à amiga o que tinha acontecido. Elisa abanou a cabeça e abraçou a amiga.

"Tem calma, Liliana. Tudo se há-de resolver."

"Nada se irá resolver a bem, Elisa. Os meus pais não querem que eu namore com o Ivo. Nem sequer o conhecem, mas por ele ser negro, não o aceitam. Mas eu não quero acabar o meu namoro com o Ivo."

"Claro que não. Vocês gostam um do outro. Se os meus pais me tivessem proibido de namorar com o Ricardo, eu teria feito alguma coisa para continuar a namorar com ele, fosse o que fosse. Aqui, só tens duas hipóteses. Terias de terminar tudo com o Ivo ou então tens de mentir aos teus pais."

"É isso que vou fazer." disse Liliana, determinada novamente. "Eu sempre fiz o que os meus pais queriam, mas nisto não vou ceder. Mas não sei como é que vou conseguir enganar o meu pai. Ele disse que ia confirmar se eu e o Ivo ainda estávamos a namorar."

"Temos de pensar nalguma coisa." disse Elisa.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, Ivo e Regina estavam a chegar à escola, juntos. Leandro estava à porta da escola, esperando por Regina.

"Preciso de falar contigo, Regina." pediu Leandro. "A sós."

"Ah, ok. Vemo-nos na aula." disse Ivo, afastando-se.

Leandro levou Regina até uma das mesas que estavam em frente ao bar da escola. Regina estava curiosa.

"O que é que se passa, Leandro? Estás muito misterioso."

"Descobri quem é que me bateu. Lembras-te, quando me espancaram no beco aqui ao pé da escola?"

"Claro que me lembro. Ficaste com o braço ao peito imenso tempo e fomos visitar-te ao hospital e tudo." respondeu Regina. "Mas apanharam os bandidos, foi?"

"Não foram uns bandidos que me bateram. Foi o Bruno e outros dois rapazes que ele arranjou."

Regina abriu a boca de espanto, ficando confusa.

"Explica lá isso melhor, Leandro."

Leandro explicou o que tinha ouvido no dia anterior e Regina abanou a cabeça, indignada.

"Que estúpido! O Bruno não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Ficaste magoado e podia ter sido ainda mais grave do que foi."

"Sim. Felizmente agora já estou bem, mas agora sei a verdade."

"Vais à polícia?"

"Não. Não tenho provas e... apesar de tudo, ele salvou-me a vida na discoteca, por isso eu pensei imenso desde ontem e arranjei uma maneira de me vingar. Mas preciso da tua ajuda."

"Da minha ajuda?" perguntou Regina, novamente confusa.

Leandro explicou o plano que tinha delineado. Regina ficou pensativa durante alguns segundos.

"Não sei, Leandro... é um bom plano, mas ainda agora fiz as pazes com o Bruno e ele ia ficar muito chateado se eu te ajudasse no teu plano."

"E eu? Como é que achas que eu me sinto, sabendo que foi ele o culpado por eu ter de andar meses com o braço ao peito e com as costelas enfaixadas? Eu sei que se calhar estou a ser egoísta em pedir-te isto, mas precisava mesmo da tua ajuda."

Regina suspirou.

"Está bem, eu ajudo-te. Não queria chatear-me novamente com o Bruno, mas se não te ajudar, então estou a encobri-lo a ele e a concordar que o que ele fez não deve ser punido. Eu vou ajudar-te. Quando é que pomos o plano em acção?"

"Hoje à tarde." respondeu Leandro.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Quando Ivo chegou à sala de aula, viu Liliana e Elisa a conversar. Aproximou-se, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, meninas."

"Ivo, temos de falar." disse Liliana.

"Passa-se alguma coisa?" perguntou Ivo, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, passa-se. Acontece que o meu pai já sabe que estamos a namorar e proibiu-me de estar contigo. Ele quer que nós acabemos o nosso namoro, senão muda-me de escola."

Ivo ficou sério e suspirou.

"Estou a ver. Já percebi. Queres então acabar o nosso namoro."

"Não, nem pensar!" exclamou Liliana, olhando para o namorado. "Não me vou separar de ti."

Liliana abraçou-se a Ivo, que lhe retribuiu o abraço.

"Mas assim o teu pai vai mudar-te de escola. Claro que, mesmo que mudasses de escola, isso não queria dizer que nos deixássemos de ver. Estarias noutro lado da cidade, mas podíamos continuar a ver-nos na mesma."

"Seria muito mais complicado, Ivo." disse Liliana. "Por isso, resolvi mentir. Tenho de enganar o meu pai."

"Achas que é mesmo a melhor solução?"

"Tem de ser. Não quero separar-me de ti, nem mudar de escola. Por isso, tenho de lhe mentir."

Alguns minutos depois, entraram na sala Regina, Leandro, Bruno, Ricardo, Amanda e também Jéssica e Edgar. Todos ouviram da boca de Liliana o que se tinha passado em relação aos pais.

"Isso é mesmo complicado." disse Amanda, abanando a cabeça. "Os teus pais são muito intolerantes... bom, se calhar os meus também seriam, se me ligassem alguma coisa e eu estivesse a namorar com um negro. Desculpa Ivo, não é para te ofender."

"Eu compreendo o que queres dizer, Amanda." disse Ivo, abanando a cabeça.

"Mas o pai da Lili não a pode ameaçar desta maneira." disse Leandro. "É muito cruel."

"Se fosse eu a vocês, afastava-me para não haver problemas." disse Bruno.

"Cala-te, Bruno. Achas que eles agora se vão separar só para não haver problemas?" perguntou Leandro, zangado. "Vê-se mesmo que nunca deves ter gostado de ninguém a sério. Quando gostamos mesmo de alguém, enfrentamos tudo e todos."

Bruno lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, enquanto Ricardo acenava afirmativamente.

"Eu concordo plenamente com o Leandro." disse ele.

"Pois eu tenho de concordar com o Bruno." disse Jéssica. "Mentir ao teu pai vai piorar as coisas. Imagina que ele descobre que lhe mentiste e ainda estás a namorar com o Ivo? É capaz de tomar medidas mais drásticas."

"E tu que não desses a tua opinião." disse Amanda, encarando Jéssica. "Nós estamos aqui a falar para apoiar a Liliana e o Ivo e não para dizermos para eles se separarem. Se não queres ajudar, então pelo menos mantém a boca fechada."

"Vê lá como falas com a Jéssica. Deixa de ser rude." disse Edgar, zangado.

"Não precisamos da opinião de nenhum de vocês, ok?" perguntou Leandro, colocando-se ao lado de Amanda.

"Pessoal, parem com isso!" exclamou Liliana. "Eu preciso da vossa ajuda e não que estejam a discutir uns com os outros."

"Desculpa." disseram Leandro e Amanda, ao mesmo tempo.

Logo de seguida, deu o toque de entrada e os alunos começaram a entrar na aula.

"Pessoal, temos de arranjar uma maneira de a Liliana conseguir mentir ao pai e ele não descobrir a verdade. Ela há-de conseguir mentir, mas temos de arranjar solução para que o pai da Liliana fique convencido de que ela e o Ivo estão separados. Por isso, toca a pensar." disse Regina, antes de cada um tomar o seu lugar.

Pouco depois a aula começou, mas a maioria dos alunos estavam pensativos.

"_Ok, de que maneira é que poderemos enganar o pai da Liliana? Provavelmente ele vem cá à escola fazer perguntas." pensava Ricardo. "Por isso, tem de obter respostas que o possam convencer."_

"_O Bruno hoje vai pagar pelo que me fez." pensava Leandro. "Não vou usar qualquer tipo de violência física. Não sou como ele. O mais eficaz é mesmo a psicologia e espero que resulte em cheio."_

"_Que complicação. Tenho de ajudar o Leandro no plano dele e agora a Liliana e o Ivo têm esta complicação. Bom, vou tentar pensar em alguma coisa para os ajudar." pensava Regina._

"_O meu plano deu resultado e já houve confusão entre a Liliana e os pais." pensou Jéssica, feliz. "Mas agora não posso deixar que arranjem maneira de enganar os pais dela e que continuem juntos."_

"_O plano, pelo menos para já, está a ser um sucesso." pensou Edgar. "Assim é que é, a separarmos estes estúpidos. A Jéssica quer o Ivo para ela, portanto seguimos com este plano. A seguir, devemos seguir com um plano para separar a Elisa e o Ricardo e ela será minha, só minha."_

"_Isto é muito estranho. Num dia a Liliana e o Ivo contam que estão juntos, no outro temos uma pintura da Regina nua numa parede da escola e tentam incriminar o Bruno e agora o pai da Liliana recebe misteriosamente um telefonema a dizer que ela andava a namorar com um negro." pensou Amanda, lançando um olhar a Jéssica e Edgar, que estavam sentados a alguns lugares de distância. "Não me sai da cabeça que eles têm alguma coisa a ver com isso. Vou estar atenta. Aliás, é melhor lançar uma ameaça no ar, para eles se aperceberem que eu estou definitivamente de olho neles."_

"_Tenho de conseguir arranjar uma solução para isto. Não quero perder a Liliana. Vamos mesmo ter de enganar o pai dela." pensou Ivo. "Mas como?"_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

À hora do almoço, os oito amigos e também Hugo, Edgar e Jéssica reuniram-se no refeitório para, enquanto comiam, arranjarem uma solução para o problema de enganar o pai de Liliana. Amanda pôs o namorado a par do que se tinha passado.

"Pensei tanto, mas não sei o que fazer." disse Liliana, quase desesperada.

"Pois eu acho que tive uma ideia." disse Elisa e todos olharam para ela. "Ora bem, Ivo e Liliana, vocês ajudaram a auxiliar Linda e foram à polícia e tudo, por causa do caso do director, certo?"

"Sim, é verdade."

"Então, peçam-lhe um favor. Claro que é chato, mas acho que ela compreende. Peçam-lhe para mentir. Se o teu pai vier cá à escola saber informações, parece-me que não vai falar com toda a gente, com certeza. Portanto Liliana, só tens de saber quando é que ele cá vem, pedes à Linda para falar com ele e ela mente-lhe."

"É uma boa ideia, Elisa. Não tinha pensado nisso." disse Liliana, pensativa.

"Podes dizer ao teu pai que eu acabei tudo contigo e mudei de escola." sugeriu Ivo. "Depois, se a Linda alinhar, só tem de confirmar isso e o teu pai fica descansado e continuaremos a ver-nos sem ele saber."

"Não sei se isso dará um bom resultado." disse Jéssica, abanando a cabeça.

"Vai dar resultado, sim senhora." disse Amanda, encarando-a. "Vai sim. Mas sabem uma coisa, é muito estranho que o pai da Liliana tenha sabido do namoro dela com o Ivo, não é verdade? Pelo que a Liliana diz, alguém ligou ao pai dela a dizer-lhe isso. Quem terá sido?"

"Ele não mencionou ninguém." respondeu Liliana.

"Portanto, provavelmente teria de ser um de nós."

"Não exactamente. Lembra-te que no dia em que vos contámos que estávamos juntos, foi no restaurante onde fomos almoçar. Qualquer pessoa que lá estivesse podia ter ouvido e podia conhecer o pai da Liliana." disse Ivo.

Amanda franziu o sobrolho, pouco convencida.

"Talvez tenhas razão. Mas deste plano sabemos só nós." disse Amanda, olhando à sua volta e vendo que não havia mais ninguém nas mesas ao lado. "Por isso, se o pai da Liliana vier a saber do nosso plano, será seguro dizer que algum de nós abriu a boca para prejudicar o Ivo e a Liliana, se é que me faço entender."

"Ninguém faria isso." disse Hugo. "Nenhum de nós iria querer separá-los."

Amanda lançou um olhar significativo a Jéssica e Edgar, que nada disseram, mas ficaram irritados por não poderem fazer nada, senão teriam grandes hipóteses de serem desmascarados.

Mal terminaram de almoçar, Ivo e Liliana procuraram Linda e encontraram-na a organizar os livros de ponto.

"Olá meninos. Precisam de alguma coisa?" perguntou Linda.

"Na verdade, sim. Precisávamos que nos fizesse um grande favor, se for possível."

Ivo e Liliana explicaram a situação em que estavam metidos e Linda ouviu tudo atentamente.

"Então, querem que eu minta ao teu pai, para poderem continuar juntos?" perguntou Linda.

"Sim. Sabemos que é complicado estarmos a pedir-lhe isto e a envolvê-la nesta história, mas é muito importante para nós." respondeu Liliana.

"E gostam mesmo um do outro? E não andam a fazer mesmo nada de mal?"

Ivo pôs o braço à volta dos ombros de Liliana.

"Não estamos a fazer nada de mal. Só queremos estar juntos, porque gostamos um do outro." respondeu Ivo.

"Mas os meus pais não querem deixar, porque são racistas. Por favor, Linda, ajude-nos."

Perante o pedido dos dois, Linda acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem, eu ajudo-vos, porque vocês são boas pessoas. Ajudaram-me a denunciar o director e se dizem que se amam, devem estar juntos." disse Linda, sorrindo-lhes. "Contem comigo."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, Regina estava a falar com Bruno perto do ginásio.

"Então, de que é que querias falar?" perguntou Bruno.

"Estive a pensar melhor, Bruno. Sabes que afinal até te acho bastante atraente?" perguntou Regina, sorrindo a Bruno.

"A sério? Ah, claro, é o meu charme natural." disse Bruno, com vaidade.

"Pois... bem, estava eu a dizer que estou super mega atraída por ti, por isso acho que devemos ter relações sexuais. Hoje, num hotel. Já tenho tudo marcado."

"Ena, tu organizas logo tudo. Mas num hotel? Isso deve ser caro."

"Não te preocupes que já está tudo pago. Depois das aulas, vamos para lá e vamos passar uns bons momentos. Certo?"

Bruno acenou afirmativamente e Regina sorriu falsamente.

"_Ok, a primeira parte do plano correu bem. O Bruno vai vir comigo até ao hotel. Caiu que nem um patinho. Foi mesmo fácil dar-lhe a volta. Agora só falta o resto do plano dar certo." pensou Regina._

Quando as aulas terminaram, Regina e Bruno despediram-se dos outros. Leandro foi o primeiro a ir embora, saindo apressadamente da sala e lançando um olhar significativo a Regina.

"Então, em que hotel é que vamos..."

"O hotel fica aqui perto." respondeu Regina, ao saírem pelo portão da escola, já sem os outros à vista.

Bruno acenou afirmativamente e os dois caminharam em direcção ao hotel. Regina estava nervosa, porque apesar de achar que Bruno merecia ser castigado, era um plano que ela achava complicado. Por seu lado, Bruno também estava nervoso.

"_Foi mesmo surpreendente a Regina ter mudado de ideias, mas estou super nervoso com esta situação. Que estupidez. Devia era estar contente e entusiasmado, mas e se corre mal? Ela anda com imensos rapazes. E se ela diz que a minha performance não é nada de especial? Morro de vergonha." pensou Bruno._

Ao chegarem ao hotel, Regina pediu a Bruno para esperar um pouco no hall, enquanto ia buscar a chave. Regina caminhou na direcção da recepção e quando viu que Bruno já não a podia ver, olhou à sua volta e viu Leandro a acenar-lhe de um corredor ali perto. Caminhou rapidamente até ele.

"Aqui tens a chave do quarto." disse Leandro, entregando a chave a Regina. "Fui buscá-la à recepção e está tudo bem. Agora só tens de o levar até ao quarto e fazeres como combinámos."

"Espero que o Bruno alinhe." disse Regina. "E olha lá, como é que vais pagar o quarto de hotel? Este hotel deve ser bastante caro."

"Não te preocupes com isso, porque um dos meus tios é o gerente do hotel. Mexi uns cordelinhos e consegui o quarto de graça... e tive de dizer umas mentiras para o conseguir. O meu tio pensa que vou usar o quarto para... enfim, tu sabes."

"Mas ele sabe que és gay, não sabe?"

"Sabe, claro."

"Bem, que tio porreiro, a emprestar um quarto ao sobrinho gay, pensando que ele vai levar para lá outro rapaz para terem relações sexuais." disse Regina, pensativa. "Olha lá, por acaso o teu tio não é solteiro, não?"

Leandro revirou os olhos.

"Não. Ele é casado e a mulher dele é muito simpática, por isso nem vos vou apresentar, ok?"

"Pronto, uma rapariga já não pode pensar numa relação com um homem mais velho, que vem logo alguém estragar a fantasia."

"Vá, chega de conversa, senão ainda aparece aqui o Bruno, vê-nos aos dois e fica desconfiado. Vai lá ter com ele."

"Ok, está bem. Mas olha lá, não podias pedir ao teu tio para ceder um quarto mais uma ou outra vez? É que às vezes estar com um rapaz num carro não dá jeito e ter um quarto livre para..."

"Regina! Já percebi a ideia, mas não te ponhas a inventar, ok? Não posso pedir mais favores ao meu tio, principalmente para tu vires para aqui com algum rapaz."

"Pronto, pronto, eu compreendo. Vou ter com o Bruno então. Até já." disse Regina, afastando-se.

Regina voltou para ao pé de Bruno e sorriu-lhe.

"Vamos?" perguntou ela.

"Claro." respondeu Bruno, acenando afirmativamente.

De seguida, os dois entraram num elevador, que os levou até ao piso do quarto que iam utilizar. Regina respirou fundo. Bruno pensava que iam ter relações sexuais, mas mal ele sabia que o que ia acontecer era completamente diferente.

**Continua…**


	20. A Vingança é Servida Fria

**Capítulo 20: A Vingança é Servida Fria**

Regina voltou para ao pé de Bruno e sorriu-lhe.

"Vamos?" perguntou ela.

"Claro." respondeu Bruno, acenando afirmativamente.

De seguida, os dois entraram num elevador, que os levou até ao piso do quarto que iam utilizar. Regina respirou fundo. Bruno pensava que iam ter relações sexuais, mas mal ele sabia que o que ia acontecer era completamente diferente.

Ao saírem do elevador, procuraram o número do quarto correspondente ao número da chave e depois Regina abriu a porta e ambos entraram no quarto. Era um quarto espaçoso, com uma grande cama ao centro e também com uma casa de banho privativa. Regina fechou a porta depois de Bruno entrar e ele sorriu-lhe.

"Bruno, sabes que eu já estive com vários rapazes e tenho certas fantasias que gosto de ir concretizando." disse Regina, aproximando-se de Leandro e insinuando-se. "Por isso, queria realizar uma fantasia dessas contigo, se estiveres de acordo."

"C-claro que sim." balbuciou Bruno, quando Regina lhe beijou o pescoço.

Ela afastou-se um pouco e sorriu-lhe.

"Sempre tive a fantasia de ter sexo selvagem com um homem amarrado à cama e vendado." disse ela.

"O quê? Amarrado à cama e vendado?" perguntou Bruno, perplexo.

"Exactamente."

"Desculpa lá Regina, mas quanto a isso... não acho muito boa ideia."

"Então, mas estás a recusar? Estás a recusar sexo comigo, não querendo realizar a minha fantasia?" perguntou Regina, fingindo-se de indignada. "Pronto, eu sabia que não eras mesmo um homem de jeito. Falas muito, mas quando se quer fazer alguma coisa, tu não queres. Foi por isto que eu nem queria nada contigo. Já sabia como iria ser... enfim, pronto, os outros rapazes alinhavam todos nas minhas fantasias... mas parece que afinal não és assim tão homem como dizes..."

"Espera lá! Eu sou muito homem!" exclamou Bruno. "Eu... eu aceito, pronto!"

Regina sorriu-lhe abertamente.

"Óptimo, Bruno. Então olha, despe-te, ficando só de cuecas ou boxers e deita-te na cama. Eu vou ali à casa de banho e já volto para... nos divertirmos." disse Regina.

Bruno acenou afirmativamente. Regina sorriu-lhe novamente e entrou na casa de banho. Teve de conter o riso.

"_O Bruno é tão fácil de enganar. Um joguinho psicológico e alinhou logo nisto. Hum... mas realmente nunca amarrei nenhum rapaz à cama. Tenho de me lembrar de fazer isso no futuro." pensou Regina, começando a despir-se. "Bom, não me vou despir toda. Só para conseguir enganar o Bruno até o vendar e o amarrar à cama. Isto afinal até está a ser divertido. O Bruno merece esta vingança, pelo que fez ao Leandro."_

Regina despiu-se até ficar apenas vestida com o seu soutien vermelho e rendilhado, com cuecas da mesma cor e as botas pretas que estava a usar nesse dia. Tirou da sua mala quatro pedaços de tecido grosso e um pedaço de tecido preto e mais fino.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Bruno estava deitado em cima da cama, agora só vestindo os seus boxers, que tinham estampas de aviões vermelhos e amarelos. Regina teve de conter o riso novamente. Bruno olhou para Regina e sorriu mais abertamente do que o normal.

"Uau, tens um corpo perfeito." disse ele.

"Pois, eu sei. Vá, agora recosta-te na cama e estica os braços e as pernas. Vou prender-te, meu tigre." disse Regina.

Bruno fez como lhe foi dito e Regina prendeu-lhe os braços e as pernas com os quatro pedaços de tecido. Depois de se certificar que ele estava bem amarrado, olhou para Bruno, para lhe tapar os olhos com a última venda.

"Hum... tens a certeza que isto é boa ideia e que vai ser bom para os dois?" perguntou Bruno.

"Oh, claro que sim. Vai ser uma maravilha. Agora vá, deixa-me pôr-te a venda."

Regina pôs a venda sobre os olhos de Bruno e apertou-a com firmeza.

"Consegues ver alguma coisa, Bruno?"

"Não, nada."

"Óptimo. Então, espera só um momento e já vamos começar." disse Regina, numa voz sedutora.

Regina saltou da cama e correu até à porta do quarto. Abriu-a e Leandro, que estava à espera do lado de fora, entrou silenciosamente. Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo e aproximaram-se os dois da cama. Bruno não suspeitava de nada. Regina aproximou a sua boca de um dos ouvidos de Bruno.

"Pronto, Bruno, agora vou começar por te beijar, sim? Vê se correspondes à altura."

"Claro que sim. Claro." disse Bruno.

Regina e Leandro entreolharam-se novamente e acenaram com a cabeça. Dois segundos depois, Bruno sentiu uns lábios pressionarem-se contra os seus e correspondeu rapidamente ao beijo. Quando o beijo terminou, Bruno sorriu.

"Foi um beijo óptimo." disse ele.

"Ainda bem que gostaste, Bruno. Eu sabia que era boa ideia esta vingança e que ias gostar bastante do meu beijo." disse Leandro.

Bruno empalideceu de um momento para o outro.

"O quê? Leandro?" perguntou ele, em pânico.

"Sim, sou eu. Ainda bem que já reconheces a minha voz e tudo."

"Mas... mas o que é isto? Eu devia estar a beijar a Regina!" exclamou Bruno, tentando libertar-se das amarras, mas Regina tinha prendido os pedaços de tecido bastante bem.

"Eu ainda aqui estou, Bruno." disse Regina.

"Mas que ideia é a tua? Não me digas que tens uma fantasia de sexo a três com um gay pelo meio. Eu não quero nada disso! Solta-me!" exclamou Bruno.

"Tem calma, Bruno. Ninguém aqui quer ter sexo contigo. Isto foi tudo um plano da minha parte, para me vingar." disse Leandro. "Para me vingar porque descobri que foste tu que me bateste e me fizeste andar durante meses com o braço ao peito e as costelas enfaixadas."

Bruno empalideceu ainda mais.

"Eu... isso é mentira." disse ele.

"Não é mentira nenhuma. Eu ouvi-te a falar ao telemóvel e a confessar tudo. Não vale a pena mentires. Como mesmo assim me salvaste a vida na discoteca, resolvi optar por uma vingança suave e pedi a ajuda da Regina."

"Regina, sua traidora!" exclamou Bruno.

"Ora, acho que mereces uma lição pelo que fizeste. Não podias ficar impune e isto é bem melhor do que o Leandro te denunciar à polícia."

"O que é que me vão fazer?"

"Boa pergunta, Bruno. Bom, antes de mais, já tiveste um beijo meu. Hum, não foi assim tão mau beijar outro rapaz, pois não?"

"Eu não sabia que eras tu, senão nunca te beijaria!"

"Pois, mas agora isto vai ficar sempre na tua memória, Bruno. Tu beijaste outro rapaz e ainda mais, gostaste do beijo." disse Leandro, maliciosamente. "Afinal não és tão heterossexual como pensavas, não é verdade?"

Bruno não disse nada, mas empalideceu mais um pouco e Leandro continuou.

"Vais então ficar aqui amarrado durante algumas horas e depois eu venho cá desamarrar-te. Podes gritar por ajuda se quiseres, mas seria um pouco vergonhoso seres encontrado assim, amarrado à cama e vendado, não é?" perguntou Leando. "Espero que este tempo que ficares aqui amarrado sirva para reflectires no que fizeste."

"Vocês não me podem deixar aqui assim!" gritou Bruno, furioso.

"Podemos sim. E vamos deixar." disse Regina, regressando à casa de banho para se vestir.

"Eu vou fazer queixa de vocês, ouviram?" perguntou Bruno.

"Força e eu faço queixa de ti pelo que fizeste." disse Leandro, abanando a cabeça.

Bruno cerrou os dentes, furioso. Pouco depois, Regina saiu da casa de banho, já completamente vestida.

"Adeus Bruno, vemo-nos amanhã." disse Regina. "Aproveita para pensar no que fizeste. Vês, é por seres mau para os outros que depois são maus para ti também. Pensa nisso."

"Daqui a umas horas eu volto cá para te desamarrar, Bruno." disse Leandro.

Leandro e Regina saíram do quarto e trancaram a porta.

"Pronto, está feito." disse Regina. "Será que ele fica bem?"

"Claro que fica. Eu depois venho cá desamarrá-lo, mas agora ele que fique a pensar no que me fez." disse Leandro. "Bom, vamos embora. Ah, mais uma coisa Regina. Estavas uma brasa."

Regina sorriu-lhe intensamente.

"Obrigada! Ai, sou tão gira que até os gays me acham uma brasa. Hum... tens mesmo a certeza que és gay? É que se não fosses podíamos..."

"Sou gay, Regina. Só não sou cego." disse Leandro.

Regina encolheu os ombros.

"Bom, paciência."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Mais tarde, na casa de Liliana, ela e os pais estavam a jantar. O pai de Liliana encarou a filha.

"Já terminaste tudo com aquele rapaz marginal?" perguntou o pai de Liliana.

Liliana teve de reprimir uma resposta torta que queria dar ao pai. Respirou fundo. Tinha de ser convincente, pois tudo dependeria disso. Tinha de enganar o pai novamente. Fez um ar magoado.

"Não quero falar disso, pai." disse ela.

"Falamos disso, sim senhora! Eu é que mando aqui! Acabaste tudo com esse rapaz ou não?"

"Ele é que acabou tudo comigo!" exclamou Liliana, parecendo ainda mais magoada.

De seguida, começou a chorar e os pais olharam um para o outro.

"Filha, ainda bem que foi assim." disse Marisa. "É o melhor."

"O que é que aconteceu realmente?" pergunto o pai de Liliana. "Quero saber tudo."

"Eu... eu falei com ele, dizendo-lhe o que me tinhas dito pai, que eu tinha de acabar tudo com ele. E ele disse que nunca quisera nada de importante comigo e que era só uma aventura e que nunca gostara realmente de mim." respondeu Liliana, continuando a chorar. "Estou tão triste... ainda por cima, ele vai-se embora da escola amanhã."

"Ele acabou tudo contigo e vai-se embora?" perguntou o pai de Liliana, desconfiado. "Ou é uma sorte tremenda ou estás a mentir."

Liliana limpou as lágrimas e encarou o pai.

"Eu estou a dizer a verdade." disse ela. "E estou magoada. Em vez de me apoiares e me consolares, estás a acusar-me de mentir, pai!"

"Querido, a Liliana não ia fingir nada disto." disse Marisa.

"Eu amanhã vou à escola confirmar isto." disse o pai de Liliana.

"Então vai e vais ver que não menti." disse Liliana, zangada, levantando-se.

Liliana saiu da cozinha e foi até ao quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois suspirou.

"_Bem, não correu assim tão mal como isso. Eu sabia que ele ia ficar desconfiado, mas se eu descobrir a que horas é que ele vai à escola, a Linda pode ajudar e o meu pai fica a pensar que realmente o que eu disse era verdade." pensou Liliana. "Não queria ter de mentir, mas ele não me deixou outra alternativa."_

Liliana caminhou até à sua cama e deitou-se, agarrando-se a uma almofada.

"_Depois da desconfiança passar, já vou poder namorar com o Ivo em paz. Esta mentira vai valer a pena, tenho a certeza. O Ivo é tão querido." pensou Liliana, apertando a almofada com mais força. "Ai... Ivo, o meu namorado..."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Algumas horas depois, Leandro estava a abrir a porta do quarto de hotel. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Bruno continuava amarrado à cama, mas mexeu-se ao ouvir Leandro entrar.

"Leandro?"

"Sim, sou eu." respondeu Leandro, aproximando-se da cama.

"Tira-me daqui, já!" exclamou Bruno.

"Sim, vou desamarrar-te." disse Leandro.

Leandro tirou a venda a Bruno e depois desamarrou-lhe os pés e as mãos. Mal se viu livre, Bruno saltou da cama, correu para as suas roupas, que estavam em cima de uma cadeira e vestiu-se, enquanto Leandro esperava. Depois de já estar vestido, Bruno encarou Leandro.

"Seu estúpido! Como é que te atreveste a deixar-me aqui preso durante horas?" perguntou Bruno, furioso.

"É bem melhor do que andar meses de braço ao peito." disse Leandro.

"Eu devia partir-te essa cara toda!" exclamou Bruno.

"Já me bateste antes, lembras-te? E vê onde é que isso te levou. Com violência não consegues nada, Bruno." disse Leandro. "E parece que estamos de acordo que a partir de hoje qualquer hipótese de sermos amigos se dissipou."

"Podes ter a certeza." disse Bruno. "Por mim, podes morrer que eu não quero saber."

Bruno avançou para a porta do quarto e abriu-a, encarando Leandro de seguida.

"Isto não fica assim, ouviste?" perguntou ele.

"Ai não? Ok, vinga-te se é o que queres. Mas ficas avisado de que se te vingares, vou contar aos outros o que me fizeste." ameaçou Leandro. "Acho que eles não iam ficar nada satisfeitos contigo."

Bruno ficou vermelho de fúria e saiu do quarto, enquanto Leandro suspirava.

"_A minha vingança está concluída. Ele ficou furioso, o que é bom e se ele se quer vingar, então eu uso a informação que tenho e isso irá virar os outros contra ele." pensou Leandro. "Não sou má pessoa, mas se o Bruno pensa que leva a melhor, está enganado."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Bruno afastou-se do grupo sempre que Regina e Leandro estavam presentes. Elisa perguntou se se passava alguma coisa, mas Leandro e Regina negaram. Por seu lado, antes de sair para a escola, Liliana tinha ouvido o pai dizer à mãe que iria à escola à hora do almoço.

Mal chegara à escola, encontrara Linda e dissera-lhe que o pai iria à hora do almoço à escola. Contou-lhe o que tinha contado ao pai e Linda concordou em seguir com o seu papel.

Linda passou boa parte da hora do almoço perto da portaria, até ver um homem, cuja discrição física coincidia com a que Liliana tinha descrito. Sendo a primeira pessoa que viu ao entrar na escola, Sebastião dirigiu-se a Linda.

"Boa tarde." disse ele. "Eu vim aqui saber umas informações por causa da minha filha, que é aluna aqui da escola."

"Informações? Com certeza. Venha comigo." pediu Linda.

Linda levou o pai de Liliana até uma sala que normalmente era usada para reuniões e que nesse momento estava vazia.

"O que pretende saber?" perguntou Linda.

"A minha filha estuda nesta escola e eu sei que ela anda metida com um marginal. Ela disse-me que tinham terminado tudo, mas eu não acreditei. Preciso de confirmar isso." disse Sebastião.

"Compreendo que esteja preocupado com a sua filha, mas não podemos falar-lhe do que se passa aqui entre os alunos, além de que há imensos alunos e não andamos a espiá-los." argumentou Linda.

"Mas tenho de saber!"

"Quem é a sua filha?"

"Ela chama-se Liliana Barreto, tem 18 anos, anda no décimo segundo ano, tem cabelo castanho e longo e supostamente anda a namorar com um preto." respondeu o pai de Liliana.

"Ah, já sei quem é. É uma rapariga sossegada e lembro-me de a ver com esse rapaz." disse Linda, começando a inventar de seguida. "Realmente ele tem cara de marginal, sim senhor."

"Eu sabia! A minha filha diz que não, mas eu sabia que tinha de ser um marginal."

"Por acaso, ontem ouvi uma discussão entre eles. Reparei, porque a sua filha normalmente é muito sossegada e não incomoda ninguém. Discutiram, ela começou a chorar e ele foi-se embora. Isto, em pleno corredor. Eu aproximei-me, para saber se ela precisava de alguma coisa, mas ela disse que não." mentiu Linda. "Parece-me que se tinham alguma coisa, foi terminada de vez."

"Hum... tem a certeza?"

"Eu disse que me parecia. Claro que não tenho a certeza. Mas sabe, o rapaz em questão é mal visto por algumas pessoas e sei que ele agora até deixou a escola. Acho que... sim, foi mesmo hoje. Foi transferido para outra escola, numa cidade vizinha. Acho que os pais se mudaram para lá."

"Ah. Mas tem a certeza que ele se foi embora?"

"Absoluta, meu senhor. Se está preocupado com a sua filha por causa desse rapaz, pode estar descansado. Ele foi-se embora, para longe, por isso não podem estar juntos." disse Linda.

Depois de mais algumas questões, o pai de Liliana foi-se embora, ficando convencido de que realmente Liliana tinha terminado tudo com o seu suposto namorado marginal e que ele agora estava bem longe.

Mais tarde, Liliana e Ivo foram falar com Linda, para confirmarem o que tinha acontecido e ela contou-lhes o que tinha inventado.

"Muito obrigada, Linda. Foi óptima." disse Liliana.

"A história parece muito convincente." disse Ivo. "Espero que o pai da Liliana tenha acreditado."

"Parece-me que sim." respondeu Linda. "Agradeceu pela informação, por isso acho que está convencido. Claro que tive de denegrir a tua imagem, para ele acreditar que eras um marginal e te tinhas ido mesmo embora."

"Não importa. O que interessa é ele ter ficado convencido."

À hora de jantar desse dia, o pai de Liliana disse-lhe que tinha ido à escola e falado com uma funcionária.

"Afinal o que disseste era verdade, filha." disse Sebastião. "Ainda bem que esse rapaz está bem longe agora."

"Agora tem juízo, filha." pediu Marisa.

"Vou ter, mãe." disse Liliana.

Mas no seu íntimo, Liliana estava feliz. Enganara os pais, mas agora podia estar com Ivo, sem se preocupar. Porém, continuava intrigada sobre quem teria contado ao pai que ela namorava com Ivo.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, quando Liliana foi para a escola, contou a Ivo que o pai dela tinha acreditado no plano deles e ambos foram agradecer a Linda.

"Agora tenham juízo, para eu não me arrepender do que fiz." disse Linda. "Ajudei-vos porque me parecem os dois boas pessoas e que gostam mesmo um do outro, por isso devem estar juntos, mas vejam lá o que fazem."

"Não se preocupe. Nós somos ajuizados e eu amo a Liliana. Nunca a magoaria nem nada assim." disse Ivo.

Liliana sorriu e encostou-se ao namorado. Linda suspirou ao vê-los afastarem-se.

"_Que sorte haverem assim casais tão perfeitos." pensou ela. "Talvez um dia eu venha a ter um amor assim com o professor Francisco... ai, mas o que é que eu estou a pensar? Já estou a divagar outra vez. Vou mas é trabalhar."_

À hora do almoço, Liliana e Ivo contaram aos amigos, incluindo Edgar e Jéssica, que o plano que tinham feito resultara.

"Não sou a favor de mentiras, mas como neste caso teve mesmo de ser, fico feliz que continuem juntos." disse Elisa, sorrindo.

Jéssica lançou-lhe um olhar gelado, pois estava bastante zangada.

"Que haja felicidade para todos nós." disse Ricardo, sorrindo também.

"Se bem que algumas pessoas podiam partir uma perna ou as duas. Não fazia falta nenhuma." murmurou Bruno, lançando um olhar a Leandro e Regina.

"O que é que disseste, Bruno?" perguntou Ivo.

"Ah, não foi nada." mentiu Bruno, cruzando os braços.

Amanda lançou um olhar na direcção de Edgar e Jéssica, que agora estavam a cochichar entre os dois.

"_Aqueles dois não parecem nada satisfeitos. Eu bem digo que eles são suspeitos. Ah, mas vou continuar de olho neles." pensou Amanda._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Depois da hora do almoço, o grupo separou-se. Ricardo e Elisa foram com Ivo e Liliana a uma loja que havia perto da escola, enquanto Bruno se afastou sem dizer para onde ia. Hugo teve de ir falar com o professor Martim sobre a equipa de futebol e Jéssica e Edgar foram para o edifício principal onde se realizavam as aulas. Amanda viu-os afastarem-se e teve um pressentimento.

"Tenho de ir atrás daqueles dois." disse ela.

"O quê? Amanda, estás outra vez a implicar com a Jéssica e o Edgar?" perguntou Regina, suspirando. "Porque é que fazes isso?"

"Porque eles não são boas pessoas e tenho um pressentimento. Vou atrás deles."

Amanda começou a afastar-se rapidamente. Regina e Leandro entreolharam-se e seguiram-na. Os três entraram no edifício e viram Edgar e Jéssica a entrarem numa sala de aula, fechando a porta atrás deles. Regina, Amanda e Leandro aproximaram-se da porta da sala de aula e olharam à sua volta, para o átrio do edifício, que estava deserto, com excepção de Delfina, que estava ocupada a falar ao telefone e não estava a olhar na direcção deles.

"Quero ouvir o que é que eles vão dizer." disse Amanda.

"Ouvir atrás das portas não é nada bom, Amanda." disse Regina, abanando a cabeça.

"Eu também quero ouvir." disse Leandro.

Regina calou-se e Amanda abriu um pouco a porta, sem fazer barulho. Como tinha aberto apenas uma fresta da porta, conseguia ouvir-se o que Edgar e Jéssica diziam, mas sem eles repararem que a porta estava um pouco aberta.

"Que raiva!" gritou Jéssica, zangada, encarando Edgar.

Nenhum dos dois estava a olhar para a porta nesse momento.

"O nosso plano correu ao contrário do esperado." disse Jéssica. "Tive o trabalho de ligar ao pai da Liliana a dizer-lhe que ela namorava com um preto para os separar e afinal conseguiram ficar juntos."

"Podemos arranjar outra forma de os separar." disse Edgar, calmamente.

"Como? A estúpida da Amanda está de olho em nós. Damos um passo em falso e ela salta-nos em cima e acusa-nos. Ainda pode descobrir que fomos nós os responsáveis e as coisas complicam-se."

"Acho que ela não é assim tão esperta que nos conseguia apanhar. Afinal, eu liguei para o call center onde o Ricardo trabalha, para o tentar tramar e não fui apanhado. Nem quando pus laxante no sumo da equipa de futebol. Ou quando pintámos aquela imagem da Regina nua na parede da escola, para tramar o Bruno."

"Pois, nem quando pusemos aquela declaração de amor falsa na pasta do professor Osvaldo, para tramarmos o Leandro." disse Jéssica, um pouco mais calma. "Ok, pronto, eles são burros e nunca nos apanharão. Temos de arranjar um novo plano para separarmos o Ivo e a Liliana. E aqueles estúpidos não vão desconfiar ou poder provar que nós estivemos por detrás de nada. São mesmo burros."

Do outro lado da porta, Amanda, Regina e Leandro entreolharam-se.

"Somos burros, não é?" perguntou Amanda, baixinho. "Pois bem, eles vão ver. Eu sabia que eles não eram boas pessoas."

Amanda, Regina e Leandro afastaram-se da porta da sala e subiram as escadas até à sala onde iriam ter aulas a seguir. Regina e Leandro estavam chocados com o que tinham descoberto, enquanto Amanda não parecia afectada por descobrir que Edgar e Jéssica eram responsáveis por tudo aquilo.

Ao entrarem na sala de aulas, Regina, Amanda e Leandro sentaram-se em cima de uma das mesas e olharam uns para os outros.

"Estou perplexa com isto. Eu pensava que eles eram boas pessoas." disse Regina.

"Eu bem sabia que eles não eram de confiança. Eu desconfiei logo deles, mas não, estavam todos contra mim, por eu não ser simpática com eles. Pois eu é que tinha razão!" exclamou Amanda.

"Sim, tinhas toda a razão, Amanda. Eles fizeram imensas coisas más." disse Leandro. "O que é que fazemos agora?"

"Agora vamos desmascarar aqueles palhaços. Pensavam que eram muito espertos, mas foram tramados." disse Amanda, com um sorriso malvado. "Agora vamos desmascará-los perante os outros. Vão todos ver como eles são de verdade."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

O tempo foi passando. As aulas chegaram ao fim e Regina pediu aos outros para ficarem na sala. O professor saiu da sala, deixando lá apenas Regina, Ricardo, Bruno, Elisa, Liliana, Ivo, Leandro, Jéssica e Edgar. Amanda saíra rapidamente para ir buscar Hugo à sua sala de aula.

"Então, mas porque é que ficámos aqui? Tenho mais que fazer." disse Bruno, mal humorado.

"Calma, já vamos falar. Deixem só a Amanda voltar." pediu Regina.

Amanda surgiu poucos minutos depois, acompanhada de Hugo e fechou a porta da sala de aula. Todos permaneciam de pé.

"Bom, estamos aqui reunidos porque há situações a esclarecer." disse Amanda, sorrindo. "Muitas situações."

"De que é que estás a falar, Amanda?" perguntou Ricardo, sem perceber.

"Temos de falar aqui dos nossos queridos novos colegas, o Edgar e a Jéssica." disse Amanda, sorrindo aos dois.

Edgar e Jéssica olharam para ela, desconfiados.

"Amanda, querida, não me digas que vais implicar com eles outra vez." disse Hugo, cansado. "Já te dissemos..."

"Cala-te, tolinho. Ouve-me, aliás, oiçam todos. Eu, a Regina e o Leandro hoje fizemos uma descoberta muito interessante." disse Amanda. "Quando eu falava mal do Edgar e da Jéssica, vocês achavam que eu é que era implicante, pois bem, eu tinha razão. Eles são uns falsos!"

"Ei, vê lá como falas!" exclamou Edgar. "Estamos fartos de nos acusares por tudo e por nada e por insinuares coisas disparatadas."

"Ai é? Pois eu, a Regina e o Leandro seguimos-vos a seguir ao almoço. Vocês entraram numa sala de aula e ouvimos a vossa conversa, seu parvalhão!" exclamou Amanda.

Edgar e Jéssica arregalaram os olhos e ficaram subitamente pálidos. Amanda continuou a sorrir, estando deliciada com a situação. Virou-se para o namorado.

"Hugo, lembras-te daquele incidente em que todos os jogadores da equipa de futebol foram a correr para a casa de banho?" perguntou Amanda.

"Obviamente que me lembro. Perdemos aquele jogo importantíssimo."

"Pois, tudo culpa do Edgar e da Jéssica. O Edgar pôs laxante nos sumos e foi por isso que todos os jogadores tiveram de sair a correr. Não foi a escola rival que pôs o laxante lá. Foram os nossos novos queridos colegas." anunciou Amanda.

"Isso é mentira!" exclamou Jéssica.

"Tudo mentira!" exclamou Edgar.

"Calados os dois, senão levam uns murros!" exclamou Leandro, ferozmente.

Os outros olharam para ele, surpreendidos por o verem tão zangado e a ameaçar alguém fisicamente. Hugo encarou a namorada.

"Amanda, isso é uma acusação muito grave." disse ele.

"Eu sou testemunha que o Edgar admitiu ter sido ele." disse Regina. "Eu, a Amanda e o Leandro escutámos à porta e eles admitiram muita coisa. Ricardo, foram eles que ligaram para o call center a fazer aquela reclamação fictícia sobre ti."

"O quê?" perguntou Ricardo, surpreendido, olhando depois para Edgar e Jéssica. "Mas porquê?"

"Porque são os dois uns malvados do pior." respondeu Amanda. "Foram eles que puseram aquela declaração de amor na pasta do professor Osvaldo, para tramarem o Leandro."

"E o Edgar beijou-me sem eu querer e depois quis forçar-me a beijá-lo de volta. Felizmente a Amanda apareceu a tempo para o impedir." disse Leandro.

"E foram eles que pintaram aquela imagem de mim nua na parede da escola. Possivelmente para me tentarem envergonhar e para te tramarem a ti, Bruno." disse Regina.

Bruno cerrou os punhos, olhando para Edgar.

"O quê? Seus cabrões!" gritou Bruno.

Bruno preparava-se para se atirar contra Edgar e Jéssica, mas Ricardo e Elisa seguraram-no.

"E há mais." disse Amanda, virando-se para Liliana e Ivo. "Liliana, foi a Jéssica que ligou ao teu pai, para denunciar que estavas a namorar com o Ivo e acabar com o namoro. E ouvimos a própria Jéssica dizer que ia criar outro plano para vos separar."

**Continua…**


	21. Lobos em Pele de Cordeiro

**Capítulo 21: Lobos em Pele de Cordeiro**

"E há mais." disse Amanda, virando-se para Liliana e Ivo. "Liliana, foi a Jéssica que ligou ao teu pai, para denunciar que estavas a namorar com o Ivo e acabar com o namoro. E ouvimos a própria Jéssica dizer que ia criar outro plano para vos separar."

"O quê?" perguntou Liliana, abrindo a boca de espanto e olhando para Jéssica. "Jéssica, isto é verdade?"

"Vá, admitam de uma vez, seus falsos!" exclamou Amanda.

"Nós ouvimos-vos a falar, por isso não podem negar." disse Regina. "Desta vez foram apanhados."

"A Amanda sempre teve razão em desconfiar de vocês. Porque é que nos fizeram isto?" perguntou Leandro.

Todos os olhos estavam postos em Jéssica e Edgar. Edgar preparava-se para negar tudo, mas Jéssica foi mais rápida a falar.

"Descobriam, pronto. Sim, fomos nós que fizemos isso tudo, seus estúpidos! Foi giro ver-vos a enfrentar esses problemas. Infelizmente conseguiram safar-se das coisas, mas queríamos ver-vos no pior. Era bem feito se tivesses sido despedido, Ricardo ou ver-te expulso da escola, Bruno." disse Jéssica, furiosa. "Odeio-vos a todos e por mim podem morrer todos!"

"Igualmente, querida." disse Amanda, encarando-a. "Mas como já disse antes, morre longe para não cheirar mal."

Jéssica ia avançar sobre Amanda, mas Edgar agarrou-a.

"Jéssica, é melhor calares-te." disse Edgar.

"Uma ova! Nós fizemos isto para nos vingarmos de vocês! Enfrentaram-nos quando começámos as aulas e não íamos deixar isso passar em branco." disse Jéssica.

"Enfrentámos-vos? Vocês é que foram muito arrogantes. Se vos dissemos algo que vos aborreceu, dissemos porque mereceram ouvir." disse Ivo.

"Exactamente." disse Elisa. "E vocês pediram desculpas e tudo, pelo comportamento que tinham tido."

"Ora, era para vos enganarmos e podermos vingarmo-nos de vocês sem vocês desconfiarem. E vocês não desconfiaram de nada."

"Correcção. Eles não desconfiaram de nada, mas a mim vocês nunca enganaram." disse Amanda, olhando para os outros. "Vêem, eles são culpados de tudo o que aconteceu."

"Seus estúpidos. Perdemos um jogo importantíssimo por vossa causa!" exclamou Hugo, de punhos cerrados e olhos flamejantes. "E eu a dizer à Amanda que ela estava a exagerar quando ela tinha toda a razão."

"E eu podia ter perdido o emprego, por vocês serem infantis e malvados." disse Ricardo.

"E eu podia ter sido expulso ou suspenso!" exclamou Bruno. "Seus ordinários."

"E eu e a Liliana podíamos estar separados por causa de vocês." disse Ivo.

"Não estão agora, mas vão estar." disse Jéssica. "Não deixo que vocês fiquem juntos!"

No momento seguinte, Liliana avançou e esbofeteou Jéssica, que gritou de dor. De seguida, Liliana atirou-se para cima dela e caíram as duas no chão. Liliana começou a puxar o cabelo de Jéssica, que gritava de dor.

Edgar preparou-se para intervir, mas nesse momento Ricardo e Elisa largaram Bruno. Ele avançou para Edgar e deu-lhe um murro com toda a força. Edgar cambaleou para trás e caiu sobre uma das mesas.

"Dá-lhe Liliana!" exclamou Amanda, excitada. "Arranca-lhe esse cabelo loiro falso!"

Elisa acabou por se aproximar de Liliana e separá-la de Jéssica.

"Sua estúpida!" gritou Liliana, olhando para Jéssica, ainda caída no chão. "Como é que me fizeste isto? Eu confiei em ti e afinal querias ver-me separada do Ivo. Se te metes novamente entre nós, eu acabo contigo, sua víbora!"

"Ena, nunca tinha visto a Liliana assim." disse Regina, dando um passo em frente.

Edgar levantou-se e correu para Jéssica, ajudando-a a levantar-se também.

"Oiçam bem, vocês os dois. A partir de hoje, nem nos dirijam a palavra." disse Regina. "E se alguma coisa de mal nos acontece, vão haver-se connosco."

"Atrevam-se a tentar separar-me a mim e ao Ivo e vão ver do que eu sou capaz!" ameaçou Liliana, ainda furiosa.

"Agora, fora daqui, seus vadios!" exclamou Amanda. "Rua!"

Jéssica e Edgar passaram a correr pelos outros e saíram rapidamente da sala de aula. Amanda olhou para todos.

"E está encerrada a sessão." disse ela, satisfeita. "Estamos livres daqueles palhaços."

"Eles continuam a ser nossos colegas de turma, por isso vamos ter de os ver todos os dias." disse Elisa. "Mas não voltam a enganar-nos."

"Desculpa querida. Desculpa não te ter dado ouvidos." disse Hugo, abraçando a namorada.

"Não faz mal." disse Amanda, sorrindo. "Agora está tudo bem."

Ivo aproximou-se de Liliana.

"Estás bem, Liliana?" perguntou ele.

"Estou." respondeu Liliana, já mais calma. "Mas quando a Jéssica admitiu que nos tinha tentado separar... algo quebrou dentro de mim e fui-me a ela. Nunca tinha brigado assim com ninguém. Mas querem saber a verdade? Soube-me mesmo bem puxar-lhe aquele cabelo e dar-lhe uma bofetada."

"Foi muito bem dada." disse Amanda, sorrindo.

"Fiquei surpreendido com a tua atitude, Lili." disse Leandro. "Estás diferente do que eras. Mais desinibida e a lutar pelo que queres e pelo que está certo."

"Sim, graças a vocês." disse Liliana, olhando para os outros. "Porque me apoiam, são meus amigos e isso dá-me força."

"Devia ter partido a boca toda aqueles dois." disse Bruno, furioso. "Se eles se atrevem a fazer mais alguma coisa contra mim, vão ver o que lhes acontece."

"Agora que sabemos quem eles são realmente, não nos enganam outra vez." disse Ricardo.

"A mim nunca enganaram." disse Amanda. "Vá, admitam lá quem tinha razão."

"Tu tinhas razão, Amanda." disseram todos os outros, em coro.

"Obrigada." disse Amanda, sorrindo. "Eu sou muito esperta."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, Jéssica e Edgar vinham quase a sair da escola e por pouco não embateram em Delfina.

"Tenham cuidado! Vejam lá por onde andam." disse Delfina, aborrecida.

"Cale-se, sua velha chata!" exclamou Edgar, enquanto ele e Jéssica se afastavam rapidamente.

"Velha chata é a tua avó e casou-se!" gritou Delfina, vermelha de fúria. "Olha-me estes badalhocos mal-educados! Se fossem meus filhos, levavam umas palmadas para aprenderem a comportar-se."

Quando Jéssica e Edgar chegaram a casa, estavam os dois bastante zangados. Sentaram-se na sala de estar.

"E agora, Edgar?" perguntou Jéssica. "Eles humilharam-nos!"

"Sim, é verdade."

"Devemos ir embora daqui."

"Não. Eles podem ter descoberto o que fizemos, mas isso só torna a nossa vingança melhor." disse Edgar. "Vamos ter de ficar quietos e atentos durante uns tempos. E quando eles menos esperarem, vão levar com a nossa fúria, a dobrar ou triplicar. Acabaram os nossos planos simples, Jéssica. Quando voltarmos à nossa vingança, é a matar."

Jéssica sorriu.

"A sério? Já devíamos ter feito isso." disse ela.

"Sim, talvez tenhas razão. Mas se fizermos alguma coisa agora, eles vão logo desconfiar de nós e isso vai trazer muitos problemas para o nosso lado. Vamos deixar as coisas acalmar e depois, zás, acabamos com eles."

"Está bem. Não gosto de esperar, mas acho que tens razão."

"Sim, claro que tenho. E a primeira pessoa que vai sofrer as consequências de nos ter desafiado, será a Amanda. Vamos acabar com ela."

"Matá-la, mesmo?"

"Sim. Será apenas a primeira." respondeu Edgar.

"Óptimo. Aprovo essa ideia."

Edgar acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Agora queria apenas vingar-se de todos, menos de Elisa.

"_Agora a Elisa está chateada e não vai ser fácil aproximar-me dela, mas lá chegarei." pensou Edgar. "Vai acabar por ser minha, quer queira, quer não."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias foram-se passando e Edgar e Jéssica afastaram-se dos outros para não causarem confusões. Entretanto, a turma reuniu-se toda para falarem da viagem de finalistas.

"Temos de decidir para onde queremos ir." disse Regina, em frente a todos os colegas.

"Pois, mas nem toda a gente tem dinheiro para ir na viagem, seja onde for." disse a colega Juliana.

"Podemos arranjar maneira de fazermos dinheiro." disse Ricardo. "Podemos fazer umas rifas, por exemplo. E recuperar o jornal da escola, que agora não está a ser publicado. Criávamos notícias e depois vendíamos o jornal."

"Uma banca com bolos também era boa ideia e podia dar dinheiro." sugeriu Liliana.

Os outros alunos foram dando ideias e Elisa anotou-as num bloco.

"Algumas destas ideias podem dar resultado." disse ela.

"Mas acho que temos de decidir já para onde é que queremos ir, para trabalharmos nesse sentido e sabermos quanto é que temos de conseguir para ir para lá." disse Ivo.

"É óbvio que temos de ir para algum lugar com praia e piscina." disse Regina, sorrindo. "Quero apanhar banhos de sol e ficar toda bronzeada."

"Praia? Não me apetece nada, sinceramente." disse Ricardo. "Podíamos optar por algo mais campestre. Por exemplo, sei de uma espécie de campo de férias, em que têm umas cabanas para pernoitar e actividades como canoagem, escalada e afins. Deve ser divertido."

"Acampar nalgum lugar também era giro e mais económico." sugeriu o colega Simão.

"Sabem, eu gostava mesmo de ir para a neve. Não acham divertido? Podemos esquiar e fazer actividades de inverno." sugeriu Leandro.

"Mas também podíamos optar por algo mesmo citadino. Nada de praias ou neve ou campo. Irmos para uma cidade luminosa, com diversões por lá." sugeriu Amanda.

"Parece que há muitas opiniões diferentes." disse Liliana, pensativa.

"Nós não queremos participar da viagem." disse Edgar, dando um passo em frente.

"Ai não? Que pena que temos. Então adeus, podem ir embora." disse Amanda.

Edgar e Jéssica lançaram-lhe um olhar gelado e saíram da sala de aula. Ninguém sentiu a falta deles e até ficaram aliviados por não terem de os aturar na viagem de finalistas.

Depois da saída de Edgar e Jéssica da sala de aula, os restantes alunos voltaram ao debate sobre onde deveriam ir na viagem de finalistas.

As propostas foram debatidas e uma a uma foram sendo rejeitadas, até sobrarem apenas duas, a proposta das férias na neve e a proposta das férias na praia.

"Eu acho que devemos ir para a praia. Vai ser num ambiente quente, informal, animado. Na neve, com frio, não há nada disso." argumentou Regina. "Além de que eu queria andar de biquini ou fazer topless e na neve ando para ali toda encasacada por causa do frio. Digam lá rapazes, não me queriam ver de biquini ou topless?"

Praticamente todos os rapazes acenaram afirmativamente e Leandro, que tinha sugerido a ideia da neve e já tinha convencido algumas pessoas, sentiu que a balança estava a pender para o lado de Regina e resolveu intervir.

"Ok, eu compreendo os teus argumentos, Regina, mas não é verdade que na neve não seriamos animados. Há imensas coisas engraçadas que se podem fazer. Esquiar, dar passeios pela montanha, fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve, talvez ficarmos simplesmente a conversar à lareira, além de que, digam lá, vocês não vão todos à praia, todos os anos?"

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

"Exacto. Vão com a família, os amigos, talvez até sozinhos. Mas quantas oportunidades é que vocês têm de irem para um hotel e usufruírem de actividades na neve?"

Os outros entreolharam-se e murmuraram entre si.

"Realmente, o Leandro tem razão." disse Ricardo, abanando a cabeça. "A praia é algo muito banal, mas a neve não é."

"Seria diferente e parece-me igualmente divertido." disse Elisa. "Realmente... pensando bem agora... nunca passei uns dias na neve. Já vi neve, já brinquei na neve, mas foi só um dia, assim de anos a anos."

"Eu estou de acordo com a ideia da neve, já que não concordaram com a minha ideia da cidade." disse Amanda.

Os outros começaram a concordar, ficando apenas um pequeno grupo, constituído por Regina e alguns rapazes, com ideias diferentes.

"Vá lá Regina. Tens de concordar que é uma ideia mais única do que irmos para algum destino só para ir à praia." disse Leandro.

"Pronto, pronto." disse Regina, encolhendo os ombros. "Se a maioria quer ir para a neve, que seja. Mas vocês sabem que vai ficar mais caro irmos para uma estância na neve do que para algo relacionado com a praia. Vamos ter de fazer bastante dinheiro. Portanto, proponho uma situação. Se conseguirmos o dinheiro necessário, vamos para a neve. Caso contrário, vamos para a praia."

"Parece-me justo." disse Leandro. "Mas temos de dar todos o nosso melhor para arranjarmos maneiras de fazer dinheiro. Tu incluída, Regina."

"Claro que sim. Eu, apesar de preferir a praia, não ia deliberadamente fazer com que não ganhássemos dinheiro só para não irmos para a neve." disse Regina. "Não sou assim. Vou dar o meu melhor. Até podíamos fazer uma banca de beijos. Cada beijo meu, um euro. O que acham?"

A maioria dos rapazes da turma acenou afirmativamente e Leandro cruzou os braços.

"É boa ideia, Regina, mas pessoal, não é para vocês gastarem o vosso dinheiro para beijarem a Regina. Temos é de fazer as outras pessoas gastarem o dinheiro."

"Vamos então pôr mãos à obra." disse Ivo. "Temos de planear já as ideias para as executarmos rapidamente. E teremos de falar com a subdirectora, se queremos fazer algo como uma banca dos beijos ou a venda de bolos."

"E isto quer dizer que não vai nenhum professor connosco, certo?" perguntou Liliana.

"Claro que não. É a nossa viagem de finalistas e não vamos levar nenhum professor atrás." respondeu Amanda.

"Pois. Agora a minha grande batalha vai ser convencer o meu pai a deixar-me ir à viagem." disse Liliana.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Nessa noite, os alunos falaram com os pais para irem à viagem. Margarida achou bem que o filho se fosse divertir e Ricardo ficou mais descansado quando ela prometeu que lhe ligaria se algo grave acontecesse. Já os pais de Liliana não acharam tanta piada, mas Liliana conseguiu convencer a mãe.

"Querido, se calhar devíamos deixar a Liliana ir. Ela sempre foi ajuizada." disse Marisa.

"Não sei. Agora com aquela situação do rapaz negro..." disse o pai de Liliana.

"Mas isso já está resolvido, pai. Por favor, deixe-me ir. Eu vou comportar-me, prometo." pediu Liliana.

O pai de Liliana ficou pensativo durante uns segundos, enquanto a esposa acenava afirmativamente para o incentivar.

"Pronto, está bem. Se te comportares bem até à viagem e tiveres boas notas, podes ir." disse o pai de Liliana.

"Obrigada pai."

Quando Liliana foi para o seu quarto, estava alegre, pois iria conseguir ir à viagem e afinal não tinha sido assim tão difícil convencer o pai a deixá-la ir.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias foram passando rapidamente. A subdirectora Sabrina acabou por se promovida a directora da escola, pelo menos até ao final do ano escolar, em que depois iriam ver se manteria o lugar ou não.

A turma de Hugo tinha gostado da ideia da turma de Amanda, de irem para a neve e as duas turmas tinham combinado unir esforços para arranjar dinheiro e irem todos juntos. Tinham falado com a directora, sobre as ideias que tinham para fazer dinheiro e Sabrina tinha concordado.

Alguns alunos encarregaram-se de pôr o jornal da escola de novo em funcionamento. Iriam fazer o jornal e tentar ganhar dinheiro com isso. Outros encarregaram-se de arranjar patrocínios para rifas e possíveis prémios. Todos se esforçavam ao máximo para conseguirem dinheiro o mais rápido possível, enquanto Jéssica e Edgar observavam, sem ajudar, mas com uma grande vontade de tentarem estragar as ideias dos outros.

Mais um dia passou e quando Linda chegou a casa, Célia já tinha o jantar pronto. As duas irmãs comeram e depois Linda foi deitar Tomás. Sentaram-se as duas no sofá da sala e Linda olhou para o ar abatido da irmã.

"O que é que se passa, Célia?" perguntou Linda, preocupada. "Já andas assim abatida há alguns dias. Não tens tido inspiração para escrever os teus livros?"

"Ah... bem, mais ou menos." respondeu Célia, de forma evasiva.

"Célia, parece-me que estás a esconder algo e não me queres dizer." disse Linda. "Tu sabes que podes confiar em mim. Se há alguma coisa que te está a atormentar, podes contar-me. Confia em mim."

"Eu não posso dizer-te nada, Linda." disse Célia, levantando-se do sofá. "Ias ficar decepcionada comigo."

"Eu sou tua irmã. Não ia ficar desapontada contigo em nada. Tu tens-me ajudado imenso. Vá, conta lá o que se passa. Eu prometo que não te vou julgar."

Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Célia suspirou e sentou-se novamente no sofá, encarando a irmã.

"Sabes aquela batida que eu tinha no carro? Disse-te que tinha sido eu a bater... bom, até fui, mas não bati em nenhum poste, nem nenhum muro. Atropelei uma pessoa, Linda."

"Atropelaste uma pessoa? Célia, isso é muito grave. Como é que a pessoa está?"

"Bem, acho eu." respondeu Célia, mordendo o lábio. "Eu não a conheço. Linda... foi naquela noite que eu saí, lembras-te? Tinha bebido um pouco e ia depressa demais. Não vi a pessoa a atravessar a passadeira e atropelei-a. E não parei para a socorrer."

"Oh, Célia!" exclamou Linda, perplexa. "Eu disse que não te ia julgar, mas isto é muito grave."

"Eu não parei para ajudar a pessoa, mas parei o carro numa outra rua e chamei uma ambulância. Não sou desumana, mas tive medo. Eu tinha bebido demais e se fosse apanhada... não queria ter aborrecimentos com a polícia, percebes? No dia seguinte, liguei para todos os hospitais aqui da cidade, para saber da pessoa que tinha sido atropelada naquela rua. Soube informações. Não corria risco de vida e ia recuperar. Até soube o nome e fiz umas pesquisas."

"Pelo menos chamaste a ambulância, mas devias ter parado logo para auxiliar a pessoa. Mas pronto, então sabes quem ela é, não é verdade?"

"Sim, é uma mulher que tem uma florista aqui na cidade." respondeu Célia. "E estou abatida... porque sei que o acidente não devia ter acontecido e eu não devia ter fugido. Agora estou com muitos remorsos."

"Sabes o que é que eu acho? Devias ir conhecer essa mulher. Veres como é que ela está e se vai ficar com sequelas e tudo o mais. Acho que seria importante."

"Mas tenho medo... medo de ela descobrir que fui eu que a atropelei."

"Não vai nada descobrir. Agora também não vale a pena assumires as culpas, porque não vai ajudar-te em nada." disse Linda. "Fazemos assim. Amanhã é Sábado, deixamos o Tomás com a nossa mãe e vamos as duas até à florista, para conhecermos a tal senhora. Isto, se ela tiver a loja aberta. Se calhar com o acidente não está na loja ou até está fechada."

As duas irmãs ficaram subitamente caladas e deram as mãos.

"Vamos lá as duas, está bem?" perguntou Linda, calmamente. "Temos de saber se ela está bem."

"Sim, tens razão. Vamos lá as duas."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte de manhã, Linda e Célia deixaram Tomás com a mãe delas e dirigiram-se à Florista Maravilha.

"A mulher chama-se Eugénia." disse Célia, antes de entrarem na florista. "É a dona da florista."

"Não deve ser difícil identificá-la." disse Linda. "Preparada? Agora não entres em pânico, Célia. Somos só duas mulheres que entraram numa loja de flores para ver umas plantas e nada mais."

"Está bem." disse Célia, respirando fundo. "Vamos entrar."

As duas acenaram afirmativamente e entraram na florista. Como era Sábado, a florista tinha várias clientes na loja, a verem as flores e plantas. Elisa estava a falar com uma das clientes, aconselhando-a na escolha da planta que poderia levar, enquanto Irene estava a finalizar um arranjo para uma cliente que estava à espera. Eugénia acabara de despachar uma cliente.

Apesar de ter sido atropelada há pouco tempo, mal saíra do hospital regressara ao trabalho e continuava com garra, a querer manter o seu negócio ao máximo, sendo que estava contente por ter eliminado a concorrência, pois Maria Papoila não conseguiria abrir a sua florista tão cedo. E quando estivesse perto de o fazer, Eugénia arranjaria maneira de acabar novamente com a loja da ex-funcionária.

Célia e Linda avançaram pela loja, lançando olhares às flores e plantas, para tentarem ser convincentes de que estavam ali para comprar alguma coisa. Aproximaram-se do balcão, onde Eugénia as recebeu.

"Bom dia. Então, em que é que as posso ajudar?" perguntou Eugénia.

"Ah, nós estávamos a pensar comprar... um ramo de flores, porque a nossa mãe faz anos, sabe? Mas não sabemos exactamente o que escolher para o arranjo." mentiu Linda. "Talvez nos possa ajudar?"

"Claro, com certeza." disse Eugénia, mais simpática do que o normal.

Não se lembrava de ver aquelas duas clientes por ali antes, por isso tinha de ser simpática para que, talvez no futuro, elas voltassem. Além de que Irene e Elisa estavam ocupadas, pelo que tinha de ser Eugénia a atendê-las. Célia e Linda olharam para uma pequena placa que Eugénia trazia ao peito e dizia o seu nome e trocaram um olhar entre as duas.

Eugénia saiu detrás do balcão e fez-lhes sinal para a seguirem, enquanto viam as flores que podiam constituir o arranjo. As duas irmãs repararam que Eugénia coxeava um pouco.

"Magoou-se?" perguntou Linda. "Está a coxear."

"Ah, isso. Fui atropelada brutalmente, foi o que foi." respondeu Eugénia. "Uma vergonha! Eu ia a atravessar a rua, na passadeira ainda por cima e veio um carro contra mim e atropelou-me! E a pessoa fugiu, deixando-me ali. Agora ando toda dorida."

"Mas está bem?" perguntou Célia.

"Vou ficar bem. Eu sou rija. Não é qualquer coisa que me manda abaixo, podem ter a certeza." disse Eugénia, parando em frente a várias jarras com flores. "Bom, sobre as flores, temos aqui rosas, gerberas, malmequeres e ali temos também crisântemos, jarros e..."

"Rosas parecem-me bem." disse Linda, interrompendo Eugénia. "A nossa mãe gosta de rosas brancas."

"Então um arranjinho com cinco rosas brancas se calhar era o que precisavam." disse Eugénia.

"O que é que sente quanto à pessoa que a atropelou?" perguntou subitamente Célia.

Eugénia encarou-a, surpreendida com aquela pergunta súbita e Linda retraiu-se perante a falta de tacto da irmã.

"Fiquei curiosa, desculpe se estou a ser intrometida." disse Célia.

"Bom, quero que a pessoa vá para o inferno e seja presa. Ou melhor, que seja presa e depois vá para o inferno. Se calhar a pessoa anda por aí a atropelar pessoas sem mais nem menos. Tem mais é de ir para a prisão ou para o manicómio."

Eugénia voltou a falar das flores e Linda indicou-lhe o que queriam, enquanto Célia ficava bastante pensativa. Eugénia pegou nas cinco rosas brancas e voltou para perto do balcão para fazer o arranjo, enquanto Célia e Linda ficavam um pouco afastadas.

"Célia, qual foi a ideia de fazeres aquela pergunta assim?" sussurrou Linda.

"Ora, tinha de saber. Claro que ela já me detesta, antes de saber que fui eu que a atropelei." respondeu Célia, suspirando. "Devia dizer-lhe que fui eu e pagar pelo meu erro."

"Célia, não sejas precipitada." pediu Linda.

Nesse momento, irrompeu pela loja Maria Papoila. Vinha acelerada, com a sua mala preta a balançar à medida que avançava. Chegou perto de Eugénia e apontou-lhe um dedo, enquanto Eugénia olhava para ela, sem grande interesse.

"Foi você, sua velha caquéctica!" exclamou Maria Papoila. "Foi você que incendiou a minha loja! Pegou-lhe fogo, sua desgraçada!"

Todas as pessoas que estavam na loja olharam para Maria Papoila, surpreendidas. Eugénia ficou bastante séria.

"Saia daqui, sua maluca. Eu não peguei fogo a nada. Na noite em que a sua loja pegou fogo, eu fui atropelada e tudo. Como é que podia ter pegado fogo à loja?" perguntou Eugénia, friamente. "Você está mas é maluca da cabeça."

"Não, não estou. A Maria Luísa aqui do prédio em frente estava à janela e diz que a viu, de noite, vir a caminhar aqui na rua. Acabou por não ver o resto, porque depois foi dormir, mas temos um vídeo de uma câmara de vigilância daquela garagem ali em baixo, que filma a rua e dá para ver que foi você, Eugénia! A polícia não deve tardar aí para a prender!"

"Você está doida, Maria Papoila. Não há câmara de vigilância nenhuma na garagem que há ali em baixo." disse Eugénia.

"Foi instalada há pouco tempo e não estava a ser divulgado o assunto a indicar que agora havia uma câmara de vigilância, para apanhar desprevenidos os possíveis gatunos. Mas neste caso, apanharam-na a si, Eugénia!" exclamou Maria Papoila.

Eugénia ficou subitamente pálida, enquanto as clientes da loja se entreolhavam, surpreendidas. Elisa aproximou-se da patroa.

"Dona Eugénia, isto é verdade?" perguntou ela. "Pegou mesmo fogo à loja da Maria Papoila."

"Vá, não negue que não vale a pena. Temos provas contra si. E como lhe disse, a polícia não tarda aí." disse Maria Papoila.

Eugénia cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

"Pronto, se estou perdida, paciência! Fui eu sim! Fui eu que peguei fogo à sua loja, sua desgraçada! Veio aqui dizer que ia fazer-me concorrência e eu não ia deixar que se ficasse a rir, por isso peguei fogo à loja e acabei com a concorrência." disse Eugénia, com os olhos a faiscar. Várias clientes soltaram murmúrios de desaprovação. "Infelizmente quando ia embora para casa, fui atropelada."

"A mim parece-me então que foi castigo divino." disse subitamente Célia.

Eugénia lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas Célia não pareceu afectada.

"_O que aconteceu foi mau, claro." pensou Célia. "Mas ao menos atropelei uma pessoa má e que parece não estar arrependida de ter posto fogo à loja de outra pessoa."_

"Eu faria a mesma coisa outra vez, ouviu, sua ordinária? Não ia deixar que me roubasse as clientes." disse Eugénia. "Mesmo que vá presa, não quero saber porque destruí o seu sonho de abrir uma loja. Bem feito!"

Maria Papoila sorriu e tirou um gravador da sua mala.

"Eugénia, não destruiu o meu sonho, apenas fez com que eu adiasse a abertura da minha loja. E agora, obrigado pela confissão. Tinha aqui este gravador a gravar tudo, por isso agora tenho uma confissão em primeira mão e estas testemunhas todas." disse Maria Papoila, olhando para as outras pessoas que estavam na loja.

"Para que é que quer a gravação se há um vídeo que prova que fui eu?" perguntou Eugénia.

Maria Papoila abanou a cabeça, continuando a sorrir e tocou num botão do gravador, fazendo-o parar de gravar.

"É mesmo parva, Eugénia. Não há vídeo nenhum. A garagem que fica aqui na rua não tem câmara de vigilância nenhuma. Nem a Maria Luísa a viu aqui na rua. Era tudo um bluff para a apanhar. Eu não fiquei convencida da sua inocência, mesmo quando soube que tinha sido atropelada. Então, tive esta ideia. Vir aqui acusá-la e trazer o gravador. Menti, mas se você estivesse inocente, iria continuar a dizer que estava inocente. Claro que mesmo que fosse culpada, podia não admitir. Mas eu tentei e consegui obter o que queria." disse Maria Papoila. "Você confessou tudo Eugénia e vou agora à polícia levar o gravador."

Percebendo que tinha sido enganada e confessado tudo quando na verdade não havia provas contra ela, Eugénia ficou ainda mais furiosa.

"Adeusinho. A polícia depois vem ter consigo." disse Maria Papoila, saindo rapidamente da loja.

"Volte aqui!" gritou Eugénia, empurrando Elisa do seu caminho e indo atrás de Maria Papoila.

Eugénia saiu rapidamente da loja também e todas as pessoas presentes na loja se entreolharam.

"A dona Eugénia afinal é uma incendiária." disse Irene, chocada.

"Isto ainda vai dar mais confusão. Vamos ver." disse Célia.

Célia saiu da loja também, seguida de Linda e de todas as clientes e das duas empregadas. Nesse momento, já Maria Papoila tinha atravessado a rua. Eugénia estava a agitar os braços à porta da florista.

"Volte aqui! Dá-me cá isso!" gritou ela.

Maria Papoila mostrou-lhe a língua e Eugénia começou a correr pela estrada, coxeando um pouco também, para chegar ao outro lado da rua. Nesse momento surgiu um camião TIR, que não teve tempo de parar ao ver Eugénia a atravessar a rua e lhe passou por cima. No passeio junto à loja, as pessoas soltaram gritos.

"Ai! A dona Eugénia foi atropelada!" gritou Elisa. "Outra vez!"

O camião TIR parou, mas já com Eugénia debaixo do camião. Irene apressou-se a ir chamar uma ambulância e Maria Papoila ficou parada no outro lado da rua, surpreendida. Quando a ambulância chegou, tiraram Eugénia debaixo do camião. Eugénia estava bastante pálida e não se mexia. Tinha as roupas ensanguentadas.

"Ela está bem?" perguntou Linda.

"Não pode estar bem depois de ter sido atropelada por um camião TIR." disse Célia.

"A dona Eugénia ainda está viva?" perguntou Elisa.

"Lamento, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. É demasiado tarde." disse um dos paramédicos. "Ela está morta."

**Continua…**


	22. Dias de Escola

**Capítulo 22: Dias de Escola**

"A dona Eugénia ainda está viva?" perguntou Elisa.

"Lamento, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. É demasiado tarde." disse um dos paramédicos. "Ela está morta."

As pessoas que estavam ali perto começaram a murmurar mais entre si. Elisa e Irene estavam chocadas com a morte da patroa. Maria Papoila, que se tinha aproximado da ambulância, abanou a cabeça.

"Teve o que merecia." murmurou ela. "Cá se fazem, cá se pagam e neste caso, foi justiça divina... e do camião TIR."

Quando Linda e Célia foram embora, em direcção à casa da mãe delas para irem buscar Tomás, iam as duas a conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Parece que o destino da velhota era mesmo morrer atropelada. Pelo menos fico grata por não ter morrido quando eu a atropelei." disse Célia.

"Afinal era uma pessoa bastante má. Não merecia morrer, mas se calhar seria melhor do que ir a julgamento e ir presa ou assim." disse Linda. "Nunca sabemos quando é que a nossa vida vai terminar, mas devemos vivê-la da melhor maneira, para quando partirmos, ficarem as memórias boas."

"Daquela de certeza que memórias boas não ficam." disse Célia, abanando a cabeça. "Afinal, acabei por não lhe dizer que a tinha atropelado e agora nunca vai chegar a saber."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias foram passando. Eugénia foi enterrada e Irene e Elisa compareceram ao funeral, com mais meia dúzia de pessoas. Irene estava aborrecida por ter perdido o emprego e Elisa também. Nenhuma sentia grande pena por Eugénia ter morrido, pois nunca fora muito simpática para ninguém.

Os alunos das turmas de Amanda e Hugo recolheram patrocínios para as rifas e começaram a vendê-las, enquanto outros se encarregaram de pôr o jornal da escola a funcionar. Liliana, Leandro, Elisa, Ivo, Amanda e alguns outros colegas juntaram-se todos numa sala de aula para discutirem os artigos que fariam parte da primeira edição do jornal.

"Ok, eu fico com a parte do que está na moda para este inicio de ano. As raparigas gostam sempre de saber isso." disse Amanda, que se tinha assumido como a líder da equipa do jornal. "Ivo, podes tratar de noticias do desporto escolar e..."

Nesse momento bateram à porta da sala e todos se viraram para lá. Hugo entrou na sala e atrás dele vinha um rapaz de cabelo escuro e olhos verdes.

"Desculpem lá, mas aqui o Afonso esteve doente uma semana e só voltou hoje e não sabia onde era a sala de aula onde ia haver a reunião." disse Hugo, olhando de seguida para o seu colega de turma. "Pronto, estás entregue."

"Obrigado Hugo." agradeceu Afonso, sentando-se numa cadeira vaga.

Hugo saiu da sala de aula e Amanda olhou para Afonso, avaliando-o. Roupas normais, um bom corte de cabelo e uns olhos bonitos. Estava aprovado, na opinião dela.

"Então és da turma do Hugo." disse Amanda, olhando para Afonso. "E chamas-te Afonso. Bom, nós já estávamos a falar sobre as notícias de que cada um ia tratar. Diz lá, de que é que gostas ou o que é que achas que seria interessante escrever para o artigo?"

"Eu podia fazer uma notícia sobre os espaços verdes aqui da escola. Temos alguns, mas não estão muito bem tratados, seja porque os alunos não tiveram cuidado ou por descuido da própria escola. Temos de dar mais valor ao nosso meio ambiente, que se está a alterar e poderia ser um alerta a ter em conta." respondeu Afonso.

"Ora, então parece que temos aqui um ambientalista." disse Amanda, abanando a cabeça. "Bom, podes escrever sobre isso, sim. Estava então eu a dizer há pouco..."

Amanda e os outros membros do novo jornal fizeram a distribuição dos temas e Elisa ficou responsável por tirar a maioria das fotografias que iriam aparecer no jornal. Mais tarde, Hugo e Amanda encontraram-se à hora da saída das aulas e falaram de várias coisas, entre elas o jornal.

"Já deixei tudo organizado. Eu sou o máximo." disse Amanda, empertigada. "Não me deram o título, mas é óbvio que sou a directora do jornal. Não sou o máximo?"

"Claro que és, querida." disse Hugo, beijando a namorada. "E então, deram-se todos bem? O Afonso integrou-se no grupo com facilidade?"

"Sim. Parece muito entusiasmado com ervas e coisas verdes e o ambiente e tal. Vê lá que sugeriu um tema e depois teve mais não sei quantas ideias, com reciclagem e não sei o quê pelo meio." disse Amanda. "Até fiquei agradavelmente surpreendida com ele."

"Ele é boa pessoa, mas por vezes anda um bocado desanimado. Há pessoas muito preconceituosas e por vezes o Afonso vai-se abaixo. Eu nunca fui preconceituoso com ele e até nos damos bem."

"Espera lá, mas do que é que estás a falar?" perguntou Amanda, confusa.

"Ah, o Afonso é gay."

"A sério? Olha que à primeira vista não parece. Mas sabes, ele parece boa pessoa."

"E é. Mas coitado, anda quase sempre sozinho. Não tem assim muitos amigos. Nós falamos, mas não somos realmente amigos."

"Hum... o Afonso está sozinho... e o Leandro também. Aha! Vamos juntá-los, Hugo!" exclamou Amanda. "Vamos juntar aquelas duas almas carentes e ser os cupidos do amor."

"Juntá-los? Amanda, lá por eles serem ambos gays não quer dizer que tenham de ter nada um com o outro. Aliás, nem se conhecem. Só hoje é que estiveram juntos na mesma sala e provavelmente nem trocaram uma única palavra um com o outro."

"Por acaso até trocaram, porque quando o Afonso falou na reciclagem, o Leandro foi logo o primeiro a dizer que era boa ideia e o Afonso agradeceu e o Leandro disse que fazia reciclagem em casa. Bem... pronto, não se apresentaram, mas trocaram umas palavras. Vá Hugo, temos de os juntar!"

Hugo abanou a cabeça, pouco convencido.

"Não acho bem estarmos assim a meter-nos na vida deles. Eles poderão conhecer-se, agora que fazem os dois parte do jornal e depois se se interessarem um pelo outro, é com eles. Não nos devemos meter."

"Desculpa? Estás a chamar-me de metediça?" perguntou Amanda, encarando o namorado. "Está a dizer que eu ando a intrometer-me na vida dos outros, Hugo?"

"Não é o que queres fazer?"

"Eu quero ajudar! Não é intrometer-me. É fazer-lhes um favor, isso sim! Já vi que não posso contar contigo. Eu a pensar que tinha um namorado que me apoiava, mas afinal enganei-me. Olha, se qualquer dia eu te deixar por não alinhares nas minhas ideias, depois não te queixes." ameaçou Amanda.

"Deixa-me? Ei, espera lá! Isso é um pouco demais."

"Não me compreendes. Vou-me embora, porque me sinto muito triste contigo, Hugo..." disse Amanda, aparentando um ar abatido.

"Espera. Pronto, ok, fazemos o que tu queres. Vamos tentar juntá-los, mas se eles não quiserem ficar juntos, não vamos insistir."

"Combinado." disse Amanda, sorrindo logo de seguida. "Agora vamos ali tomar uma bebida antes de me ires levar a casa."

"Ei, tu passaste de animada, para zangada, depois abatida e voltaste logo a estar animada... hum... começo a desconfiar que foi tudo um bluff para me fazeres alinhar na tua ideia." disse Hugo, desconfiado.

"Que ideia. Ela lá eu fazer uma coisa dessas. Vamos lá beber qualquer coisa."

Amanda arrastou o namorado para fora da escola, em direcção a um café, enquanto sorria. Sabia sempre dar a volta às situações e esta não fora excepção.

"_Claro que mesmo que ele não quisesse alinhar, tratava eu do assunto." pensou Amanda. "E não o ia deixar. Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde... desde sempre! O melhor namorado do mundo... bem, pelo menos de vez em quando, mas não importa. O Ricardo já era. O Hugo é que é o meu homem."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Dois dias depois, Amanda e Hugo puseram o seu plano em prática. Nesse dia iria realizar-se a banca dos bolos. Os alunos da turma de Amanda e Hugo tinham trazido vários bolos e tinham-nos colocado em duas mesas que ficariam no pavilhão principal. Durante os intervalos e na hora de almoço e horas vagas, os alunos ficariam ali a vender fatias dos bolos para amealhar dinheiro, enquanto que quando estivessem nas aulas, seria Linda que ficaria a vender a doçaria, pois tinha-se oferecido para os ajudar e a directora da escola concordara.

Quando, logo de manhã, os alunos chegaram com os bolos, havia muita variedade. Regina trazia um bolo de chocolate com cobertura, Amanda trazia uma tarte de laranja, Elisa trazia um pão-de-ló e havia muitos outros. Bruno destacara-se porque trouxera um bolo bastante feio. Era de chocolate, mas tinha abatido de um dos lados.

"Então mas que raio de bolo é este?" perguntou Amanda. "Está descaído."

"Pronto, aconteceu. A minha mãe era para fazer o bolo, mas entretanto foi experimentar um vestido que tinha comprado e perguntou-me se não a fazia gorda. Eu disse-lhe que não notava diferença, porque ela já era gorda de qualquer maneira. Resultado, recusou-se a ajudar-me a fazer o bolo e enfim... eu tentei e saiu isto. Mas deve estar uma delícia." explicou Bruno. "E aprendi que vou deixar de dizer a verdade à minha mãe, porque só me traz sarilhos."

Hugo e alguns dos seus colegas surgiram entretanto, trazendo mais bolos. Um dos colegas era Afonso e Amanda aproximou-se rapidamente dele.

"Afonsinho, trazes aí um bolo muito bonito." disse Amanda, sorrindo e pegando no bolo, pousando-o de seguida na mesa. "Olha, vem aqui que eu tenho de falar contigo."

"Sobre os meus artigos do jornal? Já os terminei e até tive umas ideias de..."

"Não tem nada a ver com os artigos." disse Amanda, puxando Afonso para longe dos outros. "Bom, é o seguinte, eu sei de uma pessoa que está interessada em ti."

"Em mim? Eu..."

"Já sei que és gay, Afonso, mas é mesmo um rapaz que anda de olho em ti. Chama-se Leandro e é meu colega. Até faz parte do nosso jornal e tudo."

"Eu..."

"Não precisas de ficar nervoso. Confia em mim. Olha, o Leandro é aquele loiro com o pequeno rabo-de-cavalo que está ao lado daquela ruiva mamalhuda, que se chama Regina." disse Amanda, apontando discretamente para onde Regina e Leandro se encontravam. "Bem giro, não é?"

"Ah, sim, realmente é bonito, mas..."

"Não sejas tímido, rapaz!" exclamou Amanda, dando-lhe uma palmada nas costas. "O Leandro ficou logo impressionado com as tuas conversas sobre as coisas da natureza e tal e quando soube que tu eras gay, até ficou ainda mais interessado."

Afonso abanou a cabeça, afastando-se um pouco de Amanda.

"Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer?" perguntou Afonso, desconfiado. "Olha, eu sei que tu és a namorada do Hugo, mas eu não aprecio que gozem comigo. Já no passado me disseram o mesmo que tu e quando eu me aproximei do rapaz que tinham dito que estava interessado em mim, ele era heterossexual e humilhou-me. Não vou passar por isso outra vez."

"Oh... eu não sabia dessa história." disse Amanda. "Bem... ora bolas, pronto, vou ter de te contar a verdade em vez de seguir o meu plano original. Ok, o Leandro não está interessado em ti. Ainda. Mas ele é gay e é uma óptima pessoa. Eu tive a ideia de vos juntar, porque de certeza que faziam um óptimo casal."

"E vinhas mentir-me com essa intenção? Nunca iria dar certo." disse Afonso, cruzando os braços.

"Afonso, olha, a sério, tenta aproximar-te do Leandro e vais ver que ele é mesmo boa pessoa. E porque não, se gostarem um do outro, começarem a namorar? Isso não tem mal nenhum." disse Amanda. "Eu posso ajudar-vos e..."

"Não. Não preciso de ajuda, obrigado. As tuas intenções são boas, mas este tipo de coisas costuma dar confusão." disse Afonso, lançando de seguida um olhar a Leandro. "Mas não quer dizer que eu não queira conhecer melhor o Leandro."

Amanda sorriu. As coisas não tinham corrido como planeava, mas podia ser que eles se entendessem. Amanda avançou para Hugo, que se tinha aproximado de Leandro, para lhe dizer, como Amanda o instruíra, que Afonso estava interessado nele e tentar juntá-los, mas Amanda agarrou o braço do namorado antes dele começar a falar e puxou-o para longe.

"Então, eu ia agora seguir com o nosso plano!" protestou Hugo.

"Temos de abortar o plano, porque eu contei a verdade ao Afonso. Veio-me com uma conversa que já tinha sido magoado e eu não queria estar a fazer um plano que pudesse dar para o torto e magoá-lo mais." explicou Amanda.

"Então quer dizer que os vamos deixar em paz, para se entenderem por eles próprios?"

"Exactamente."

"Óptimo." disse Hugo, suspirando de alivio. "Não sou nada bom nestas coisas de juntar pessoas."

Pouco depois, as aulas começaram e Linda ficou a tomar conta da banca dos bolos. A cada intervalo, alguns dos alunos iam para lá para ajudar a vendê-los. À hora de almoço, calhou a Bruno, Leandro, Ricardo e Afonso ficarem na banca. Bruno começou logo a protestar.

"Em vez de estar a aproveitar a minha hora de almoço para alguma coisa de jeito, não, tenho de estar aqui a tentar vender bolos." disse ele, zangado.

"Bruno, pára lá com isso. Temos de tentar fazer dinheiro para a nossa viagem, por isso todos temos de contribuir e fazer alguns sacrifícios." disse Ricardo.

"Olhem, eu vou mas é até lá fora e já volto." disse Bruno, saindo de perto dos outros.

Bruno saiu do edifício principal e Ricardo e Leandro abanaram as cabeças, já habituados à impaciência de Bruno. Afonso estava nesse momento a olhar para Leandro e a avaliá-lo.

"O Bruno deve ter ido lá para fora fumar." disse Ricardo, encolhendo os ombros. "Não percebo como é que ele não compreende que fumar lhe faz mal."

"Ele fuma muito?" perguntou Afonso, deixando de olhar para Leandro e focando a sua atenção em Ricardo.

"Ultimamente, tem andado a fumar mais." respondeu Ricardo. "Não sei o que se passou, mas anda mais chateado do que o costume e então acho que fuma mais para se descontrair ou algo assim. Mas na verdade, quanto mais ele fuma, pior. Fica mais irritadiço."

"Ele devia ganhar juízo naquela cabeça de uma vez por todas." disse Leandro, cruzando os braços. "Mas ele lá sabe, porque a vida é dele."

"Pessoal, vou num instante à casa de banho e já volto."

Ricardo afastou-se rapidamente, deixando Leandro e Afonso sozinhos no átrio praticamente vazio. Afonso, após alguma hesitação, decidiu falar.

"Leando, hum... diz-me uma coisa. É verdade que és gay?" perguntou Afonso.

Leandro suspirou, como se estivesse muito cansado. Estava a ficar realmente aborrecido das pessoas lhe perguntarem se era gay ou não, como se ele fosse algum animal raro.

"Sou gay, sim. Queres saber mais alguma coisa? Parece que as pessoas nunca ouviram falar de gays! Há sempre alguém a perguntar-me isso, porque ouviu dizer ou porque tem curiosidade." disse Leandro, aborrecido. "Ninguém me pergunta o que quero fazer no futuro ou do que gosto. Só interessa comentarem a minha sexualidade. Estou farto!"

Afonso abanou a cabeça, compreendendo. Com ele a situação era semelhante, mas tinha de ter a certeza absoluta de que Amanda não lhe tinha mentido sobre Leandro.

"Estás satisfeito? Ou tens mais alguma questão para pores? Normalmente fazem-me questões estúpidas e preconceituosas de seguida, como se ando a dormir com montes de rapazes ou porque é que não me visto como se fosse uma bailarina maluca. Pois nem todos os gays são assim." disse Leandro, continuando aborrecido.

"Leandro, tem calma. Não te perguntei se eras gay para falar da tua vida sexual, nem fazer nenhuma pergunta parva de seguida." disse Afonso. "Ouve, eu também sou gay."

Leandro hesitou momentaneamente, já disposto a disparar alguma resposta torta. Calou-se e depois ficou mais calmo.

"Desculpa, não sabia. Julguei que era mais um parvo qualquer a fazer-me perguntas, para depois ainda gozar comigo. Aconteceu isso na semana passada..." disse Leandro.

"Não tem problema, Leandro. Eu sei exactamente o que temos de passar, porque estou na mesma situação que tu. É frustrante, por vezes." disse Afonso. "Foi a Amanda que me disse que eras gay, mas eu queria confirmar e foi por isso que te perguntei. Espero que possamos ser amigos."

"Claro. Claro que sim. Mais uma vez, desculpa a minha brusquidão."

Afonso acenou afirmativamente e de seguida os dois começaram a falar dos artigos que iriam pôr no jornal da escola. Pouco depois, Ricardo regressou vindo da casa de banho e minutos mais tarde, Bruno voltou também, cheirando bastante a tabaco.

"Bruno, cheiras mesmo mal." disse Leandro.

"Paciência. Não gostas, vai-te embora ou então vou eu." disse Bruno, aborrecido. "Ao menos venderam-se algumas fatias de bolo?"

"Sim, já vendemos bastantes. Está a correr bem." respondeu Afonso.

"Mas não tentes desviar a conversa, Bruno. Foste fumar outra vez. Porque é que tu insistes em estragar a tua saúde?" perguntou Ricardo, sem perceber.

"A saúde é minha, não é? Então faço com ela o que eu quiser. Sinto-me bem a fumar, por isso porque é que eu deveria parar?" perguntou Bruno. "Só porque vocês dizem? Eu tenho cabeça para pensar por mim mesmo."

"Não parece. Parece que no lugar do cérebro deves ter uma pedra, porque não estás a pensar logicamente. Agora estás bem, mas no futuro ainda és capaz de te arrepender." disse Leandro.

"Tretas." disse Bruno, abanando a cabeça. "No futuro, logo se vê o que acontece. Para já, estou bem e posso fazer o que eu quiser."

Afonso abanou a cabeça. Só conhecia Bruno há alguns minutos, mas parecia-lhe que o outro rapaz não tinha realmente noção do que iria acontecer no futuro se continuasse a fumar bastante. Decidiu intervir.

"Bruno, não somos amigos nem nada, por isso o que vou dizer, vale o que achares que vale, mas devias ouvir os outros." disse Afonso. "O tabagismo tem consequências a longo prazo e se continuas assim, vais sofrê-las."

"Disseste bem, rapaz. Não somos amigos, por isso não tenho de te ouvir a dar-me sermões." disse Bruno. "Olhem, eu vou mas é dar uma volta. Já não vos posso ouvir."

Bruno virou costas para se afastar.

"O meu pai tinha a mesma opinião que tu, sabes?" perguntou Afonso. "Achava que podia fumar o que quisesse. A vida era dele. Não fumava perto de mim e da minha mãe, porque nós não gostávamos que o fizesse, mas era casmurro. Dizia que a ele não iria acontecer nada de mal. Iria viver a vida ao máximo e viver até aos noventa anos. E continuaria a fumar. Afinal, ele fazia exercício físico, por isso na opinião dele, isso compensava para o que fumava. Estava completamente enganado."

Bruno virou-se para encarar Afonso, enquanto Ricardo e Leandro ouviam atentamente o que o outro rapaz dizia.

"O que é que queres dizer com essa conversa?" perguntou Bruno. "Onde é que queres chegar?"

"O meu pai morreu com cancro do pulmão. Fumava imenso. Eu e a minha mãe avisámo-lo tantas vezes, mas ele não nos ouviu. Percebes agora? Ele tinha a mesma atitude que tu e tinha pouco mais de quarenta anos quando morreu. Se continuas a fumar assim, vais pelo mesmo caminho."

"O teu pai morreu com cancro do pulmão?" perguntou Bruno, agora ouvindo atentamente o outro rapaz.

"Sim. Começou a fumar desde que era novo, ainda antes de conhecer a minha mãe, se casarem e me terem a mim. O meu pai morreu há dois anos. Como eu disse, ele fumava imenso e recusava-se a parar. Dava-lhe prazer fumar. Nem sequer tentou parar. Nem uma única vez." explicou Afonso. "E então começou a sentir-se mal. Ele já tossia bastante, mas começou a ter dores no corpo, começou a ter falta de ar e depois começou a tossir sangue."

Bruno estremeceu levemente. Tossir sangue? Parecia-lhe nojento. Ricardo e Leandro continuavam concentrados no que Afonso estava a dizer, sem se moverem.

"Claro que o meu pai foi fazer exames e chegaram rapidamente ao diagnóstico de cancro no pulmão. Teve de fazer quimioterapia. Disseram-lhe que seria a única maneira de haver uma possibilidade de ele se salvar. Era apenas uma possibilidade e não uma certeza." disse Afonso. "E então, vi o meu pai mudar. Desapareceu a atitude confiante, desapareceu o homem que fora. Agora havia apenas uma pessoa bastante doente, por causa do tabaco."

Afonso parou de falar por uns segundos e depois continuou.

"Ele fez os tratamentos, mas não resultou. Cada vez estava pior e sabia que não se ia salvar. Eu e a minha mãe também já sabíamos e claro, estávamos muito chocados. E furiosos, também. Porque é que ele não nos tinha dado ouvidos? Devia ter parado de fumar, mas não o fez e isso trouxe graves consequências. Acabou por morrer, debilitado. Era apenas uma sombra do que fora anteriormente." explicou Afonso. "Sabes o que é ver alguém de quem gostamos a ficar assim? A morrer aos poucos? É horrível. Daqui a uns anos, provavelmente terás uma família tua e algum filho teu estará no lugar em que eu estive, a ver o pai morrer, porque o pai não deu ouvidos a quem lhe queria bem."

"Eu..." começou Bruno, mas Afonso interrompeu-o.

"Isto é o que aconteceu com o meu pai. Já passaram dois anos e eu e a minha mãe tivemos de nos conformar, mas é grave. E sabes o que é que o meu pai disse nos últimos dias de vida? Disse-me a mim e à minha mãe que tínhamos razão e que nos devia ter ouvido. Daria tudo para poder voltar atrás e mudar as suas acções, mas não podia. Portanto, faz como quiseres Bruno, mas está ciente de que fumar não é uma brincadeira. Cada cigarro que fumares poderá fazer com que estejas um passo mais perto de um cancro no pulmão ou mesmo só de problemas respiratórios, o que já é suficientemente mau. Agora, dito isto, faz o que quiseres."

Afonso calou-se e limpou uma lágrima no canto do olho, que se tinha formado ao recordar o seu pai. De seguida, todos focaram a sua atenção em Bruno. Ele abanou a cabeça.

"Bolas, eu não quero morrer assim." disse ele.

"Então deixa mas é de fumar. Dedica-te ao desporto como já tens feito, para te manteres saudável." disse Ricardo.

"Vai ser para o teu próprio bem e como eu disse, tens um cheiro horrível. Não sei como é que vais encontrar alguém que queira ficar contigo a cheirares assim a tabaco." disse Leandro.

Bruno abanou novamente a cabeça, tomando uma decisão.

"Ok, pronto, vou deixar de fumar. Vai ser difícil, mas vou conseguir. Ricardo, ajudas-me, não ajudas? Se eu tentar fumar novamente, tens de me chamar à razão. Não quero ter cancro do pulmão, nem problemas respiratórios, nem tossir sangue... ouvir um relato verdadeiro é muito diferente de ler uma notícia no jornal ou na net sobre as consequências do tabaco." admitiu Bruno. "Obrigado pelo que me disseste... hum, como é que te chamas mesmo?"

"Afonso. Chamo-me Afonso."

"Ok, obrigado Afonso."

A partir daí, Bruno ficou mais consciente do que não queria. Gostaria de fumar, mas as consequências poderiam ser tão graves, que achou melhor parar mesmo. Não queria que lhe acontecesse a si algo semelhante ao que acontecera ao pai de Afonso. Pouco depois chegaram Regina e alguns outros. Leandro puxou Afonso para longe deles.

"Deve ter sido muito difícil encarares a morte do teu pai." disse Leandro. "Lamento que tivesses de passar por isso."

"Foi complicado, mas agora estou melhor. Sabes, a morte dele abriu-me os olhos para as coisas importantes, por isso é que me virei mais para o ambiente e para coisas da saúde. Não quero realmente que mais ninguém passe pelo que eu e a minha mãe passámos." disse Afonso.

"Se precisares de falar, seja sobre o que for, podes falar comigo." disse Leandro.

"Obrigado." agradeceu Afonso. "Obrigado Leandro. Farei isso."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

As horas passaram e no intervalo grande da tarde, eram Amanda, Regina, Hugo e Elisa que estavam na banca dos bolos. Estavam contentes porque a iniciativa estava a correr bem e tinham já vendido a maior parte das fatias de bolo, arrecadando algum dinheiro.

"Devíamos ter-nos lembrado de trazer também bebidas." disse Regina, pensativa. "Assim as pessoas podiam comer uma fatia de bolo e beber um copo de sumo, por exemplo."

"Realmente, teria sido boa ideia. Para a próxima iniciativa da banca dos bolos, fazemos isso." disse Hugo, abanando a cabeça.

Nesse momento, Jéssica e Edgar surgiram ali perto. Tinham estado a observar os esforços que os outros estavam a fazer para angariar dinheiro para a viagem de finalistas. Ambos esperavam que tudo corresse mal e os outros não conseguissem o dinheiro para irem à viagem, porém parecia que as coisas estavam encaminhadas no bom sentido.

"Aqueles estúpidos estão ali a vender fatias de bolos e por incrível que pareça, as pessoas estão a comprar." murmurou Jéssica.

"Sim. Mas realmente os bolos têm bom aspecto e ainda por cima estão a vender as fatias a um preço muito razoável. Sabem fazer negócio." murmurou Edgar.

"Hum... ai sim? Ora bem, então eu vou acabar com isto."

Jéssica avançou para a banca de bolos e Edgar arregalou os olhos. Não valeria a pena tentar impedi-la, caso contrário, Jéssica faria um escândalo contra ele.

"_Espero que ela não exagere, senão ainda nos mete aos dois em maus lençóis." pensou Edgar._

Jéssica chegou ao pé da banca de bolos e Regina, Amanda, Elisa e Hugo ficaram todos com expressões sérias, já que nenhum deles gostava de Jéssica ou Edgar depois do que eles lhes tinham feito.

"O que é que tu queres?" perguntou Regina.

"Quero uma fatia de bolo, obviamente." respondeu Jéssica, tirando algum dinheiro da sua carteira. "Daquele de chocolate."

Jéssica apontou para o bolo que queria e Elisa, apesar de desconfiada, pegou num guardanapo e tirou a fatia de bolo, entregando-a a Jéssica, que lhe entregou o dinheiro. Jéssica afastou-se apenas uns centímetros e começou a comer a fatia de bolo. Edgar não percebia o que é que Jéssica estava a fazer de tão especial e os quatro amigos da banca continuavam desconfiados. Porém, surgiu um grupo de alunos que se aproximou para comprarem algumas fatias de bolo e os quatro amigos começaram a atendê-los.

Sem ninguém esperar, Jéssica cuspiu o pedaço de bolo que tinha mastigado para o chão e depois mandou também o resto do bolo para o chão, começando a gritar.

"Que nojo!" gritou ela e todos olharam para ela, surpreendidos. "Este bolo é nojento! Sabe mal. Eu bem ouvi dizer que estavam apenas a vender bolos baratos e que sabiam mal nesta banca, mas resolvi arriscar. Mas afinal, não valem mesmo nada."

De imediato, os alunos que estavam para comprar fatias de bolo, pararam, indecisos. Amanda, Elisa, Regina e Hugo abriram a boca de espanto e Edgar sorriu maliciosamente, percebendo o plano de Jéssica.

"Eu se fosse a vocês não comprava nada nesta banca. Que bolos nojentos! E ainda por cima cobram-vos. Vão mas é ao bar da escola ou a um café e não comam nada desta porcaria." disse Jéssica.

"Ei! Os bolos estão óptimos! Não tivemos reclamação nenhuma!" exclamou Hugo.

"Tu estás a inventar isto para nos estragares o nosso negócio, Jéssica!" exclamou Elisa. "Pára com isso!"

"Eu estou a dizer a verdade! Esta banca é uma porcaria! Os bolos não prestam!"

Regina, Amanda e Elisa saíram de detrás da banca e puseram-se em frente a Jéssica. Agora todas as pessoas que estavam no átrio estavam a olhar para eles. A auxiliar Linda estava a aproximar-se, alertada pela confusão.

"Tu cala-me essa boca, senão somos nós que te calamos!" exclamou Amanda, cerrando os punhos.

"Os nossos bolos são uma maravilha! Sai daqui, sua parva!" exclamou Regina, encarando Jéssica.

"Mas o que é que se passa aqui?" perguntou Linda, chegando perto das raparigas.

"O que se passa aqui é que esta banca de bolos é uma farsa!" exclamou Jéssica. "Oiçam todos, isto é tudo um engodo para vos fazer gastar dinheiro. Os bolos não prestam! Não comprem nada aqui!"

Amanda bufou de raiva e avançou, mas Linda agarrou-a antes que Amanda pudesse bater em Jéssica. Jéssica olhou à sua volta, para as pessoas que olhavam para si e ficou contente por ter chamado a atenção de toda a gente.

"Não comprem fatias de bolo nenhuns! Não prestam!" exclamou Jéssica novamente.

"Ok, já chega!" exclamou Elisa, furiosa. "Ai não prestam? Então toma lá para ver se não prestam!"

No momento seguinte, Elisa tinha tirado da banca o bolo defeituoso que Bruno trouxera. Não se tinha conseguido vender nenhuma fatia daquele bolo. Avançou para Jéssica e antes que Jéssica pudesse reagir, Elisa espetou-lhe com o bolo na cara.

Jéssica soltou um grito, pois ficou com a cara cheia de chocolate e o chocolate caiu-lhe também para a roupa. As pessoas à volta dela começaram a rir-se e Edgar abriu a boca, espantado. Linda largou Amanda.

"Isto é para aprenderes a estar calada e não seres mentirosa!" exclamou Elisa.

"Ai, estou toda suja!" gritou Jéssica, furiosa, encarando Elisa. "Isto não fica assim!"

"Nem te atrevas a ameaçar a Elisa, senão quem se vai dar mal és tu." disse Regina.

"Suas estúpidas! Podem ter a certeza que isto não fica assim! E eu ameaço o que eu quiser!"

"Cale-se de uma vez." ordenou Linda.

Todos se viraram para ela e Linda deu um passo em frente, encarando Jéssica.

"Como é que você vem para aqui dizer mentiras sobre os bolos? Eu tenho estado a tomar conta da banca enquanto os alunos estão nas aulas e comprei algumas fatias para mim e as outras auxiliares. Os bolos estão óptimos." disse Linda. "Agora faça o favor de se pôr daqui para fora de imediato, antes que eu a leve à directora para ela a castigar por você estar a tentar estragar os lucros aos seus colegas."

"Está a defendê-los? Eu levei com um bolo na cara! Não viu? Eu é que sou a vitima!" exclamou Jéssica.

"Devia era ter levado com mais outro bolo, para aprender a estar calada. Pensando melhor, vá limpar-se e volte aqui, porque vai limpar a porcaria que ficou aqui no chão. Mandou o bolo ao chão e ainda temos chocolate por aqui espalhado. E não me responda, senão vai directamente para a directora e olhe que ela hoje não está bem disposta."

Jéssica bufou de raiva e saiu dali a correr, em direcção à casa de banho. Edgar foi atrás dela. Linda virou-se para Elisa.

"Bom, eu compreendi a situação do bolo e, cá para nós, foi muito bem feito. Mas cuidado. Se uma coisa destas volta a acontecer, tenho de vos levar à presença da directora." avisou Linda.

"Eu sei. Não voltará a acontecer." prometeu Elisa.

Linda afastou-se e as pessoas que tinham ficado a ver a cena aproximaram-se de imediato e a venda dos bolos duplicou.

"Ah, a estúpida da Jéssica queria estragar-nos o negócio, mas ainda ficou melhor agora." disse Amanda, servindo uma fatia de bolo a um aluno.

"Desculpem lá ter estragado o bolo." disse Elisa. "Mas a Jéssica irritou-me tanto que... me descontrolei e pumba, dei-lhe com o bolo na cara."

"Eu acho muito divertido." disse Hugo, sorrindo. "É pena não ter sido filmado."

Quando Jéssica regressou da casa de banho, Linda deu-lhe uma esfregona e um balde para ela limpar tudo. Jéssica estava furiosa, mas fez o que lhe foi mandado, enquanto Edgar ficava a ver e abanava a cabeça.

"_Coitada da Jéssica. Saiu tudo ao contrário." pensou ele. "Devia ter-se mantido quieta. Mas a Elisa foi fenomenal. Ah, que sacrifício ter de me manter afastado. Mas tenho de ser paciente. Acabarei por a ter. É só uma questão de tempo e a Elisa será minha."_

**Continua…**


	23. Dia dos Namorados

**Capítulo 23: Dia dos Namorados**

Passou-se uma semana. Enquanto os alunos se empenhavam em vender rifas e organizar o jornal, Delfina andava ocupada com o seu cargo de chefe do pessoal auxiliar. Depois de ter verificado que estava tudo bem na papelaria da escola e que o trabalho estava a ser feito correctamente, Delfina foi dar uma volta pelo edifício principal e encontrou Linda a organizar uns livros de ponto.

"Bom dia, Linda. Há algum elemento do pessoal a faltar por aqui hoje?" perguntou Delfina.

"Sim. A Valéria está a faltar, mas já lhe liguei e ela diz que está doente, mas deve vir amanhã e traz a justificação para a falta." explicou Linda.

"Muito bem. Ainda tenho de confirmar se está tudo a correr bem no ginásio e com os almoços também. Já agora, como é que está o seu filho?"

"Ah, ele agora está bem. Já não tem vindo para aqui, porque a minha irmã tem tomado conta dele quando ele sai da escola."

"Sim, sim. Ainda bem que ele ficou bem, depois daquela história do director. Espero que ele esteja a arder no inferno, pelo que fez aquelas crianças e a mim, que quase me matou. Duas vezes!" exclamou Delfina. "Bom, vou andando. Até logo."

Delfina afastou-se e Linda pensou que, desde que Delfina se tornara chefe do pessoal auxiliar, andava mais bem-disposta e tratava-a melhor, por causa de toda a situação com o director.

Delfina encaminhou-se até ao refeitório da escola e encontrou as cozinheiras já a prepararem as coisas para o almoço. Depois foi até ao bar e encontrou Klaus Morgan, o chefe da área alimentar a discutir com as duas empregadas do bar.

"_Lá está o estúpido do inglês outra vez a discutir com as empregadas do bar." pensou Delfina, furiosa. "Estou farta dele! Ai, mas desta vez vai ouvir das boas!"_

Delfina caminhou até Klaus, que continuava a repreender as duas empregadas do bar e tocou-lhe no ombro. Klaus virou-se, ainda zangado e preparado para gritar com a pessoa que estava a interromper a sua reprimenda, mas ao ver que era Delfina, acalmou-se de imediato.

"Ah, dona Delfina, que bom vê-la aqui." disse Klaus, de maneira falsa.

"Olhe lá, não venha com falinhas mansas para cima de mim que isso não pega." disse Delfina. "Estava a gritar com as duas empregadas. Porquê?"

"Elas fizeram mal as sandes. Eu disse especificamente que era para fazerem sandes de queijo, fiambre, mistas, com carne e com chourição e elas fizeram também sandes com mortadela e muito poucas sandes mistas." reclamou Klaus. "São umas incompetentes."

Delfina virou-se para as duas empregadas do bar.

"Então, digam lá, porque é que fizeram sandes de mortadela?" perguntou Delfina.

"Nós verificámos que tínhamos pouco fiambre e então fizemos as sandes mistas que pudemos e as restantes com mortadela." explicou uma das auxiliares.

"Ah, foi por isso." disse Delfina, abanando a cabeça e olhando para Klaus de seguida. "Pronto, não havia mais fiambre. Tem de se comprar mais. E você fez este escândalo todo por causa de umas simples sandes?"

Klaus começara a trabalhar na escola há apenas duas semanas, logo como chefe da área alimentar, pois fora cozinheiro e tinha estudos. Delfina não tinha ido com a cara do inglês e achava-o um falso, além de bastante snob.

"Quando eu dou uma ordem, tem de ser cumprida como eu a dou e mais nada." disse Klaus, com ar superior. "No restaurante onde eu trabalhava, todos faziam o que eu mandava. Aqui, as pessoas são muito indisciplinadas."

"Nós tentámos falar consigo para lhe dizer que havia pouco fiambre, mas estava a falar ao telemóvel e ignorou-nos, por isso fizemos as sandes com mortadela também." disse uma das empregadas.

"Ah, com que então a falar ao telemóvel em vez de estar a trabalhar, heim?" perguntou Delfina, abanando a cabeça. "Oiça uma coisa. Você é o chefe da área alimentar, mas eu sou a chefe do pessoal auxiliar. Você não volta a tratar assim as empregadas aqui do bar, senão vai ter de se haver comigo, ouviu?"

"Você está a desafiar-me e a dizer mal do meu trabalho?" perguntou Klaus, zangado.

"Estou a dizer que está na altura de ter respeitinho pelas pessoas que trabalham consigo, pá! Não quero saber se tem estudos ou se já trabalhou num restaurante ou o que for. Aqui na escola não andamos aos gritos com os outros por causa da uma porcaria de umas sandes." disse Delfina. "Ouviu? Não se ponha a gritar novamente com as empregadas."

Delfina virou-se para as duas empregadas do bar.

"Meninas, se vocês tiverem aqui problemas com o chefe, falem comigo."

"Ora, você está a intrometer-se onde não deve." resmungou Klaus.

"Não. Estou a fazer o meu trabalho, que é saber como está o pessoal auxiliar. Bom, tenho de ir fazer outras coisas. Mas estou de olho em si, Klaus!"

Delfina afastou-se e Klaus cerrou os punhos. Detestava aquela mulher estúpida. Klaus virou-se para as duas empregadas do bar e mandou-as ir trabalhar. As duas apressaram-se a sair de perto de Klaus.

"_Aquela estúpida da Delfina pensa que sabe muito. Mulherzinha reles. Eu é que sou o esperto aqui. Quem me dera nunca ter vindo para este país miserável. Estava bem na Inglaterra, mas não, tinha de vir para aqui cuidar da minha avó portuguesa. Eu a pensar que ela tinha dinheiro, mas morreu e deixou-me só uma casa velha." pensou Klaus, zangado. "Agora nem tenho dinheiro para regressar a Inglaterra e refazer a minha vida. Tenho de tentar amealhar algum. Mas não vou deixar aquela mulher andar a controlar-me!"_

Pouco depois, deu o toque de saída. Klaus despertou dos seus pensamentos e resolveu ir verificar se tudo estava a correr bem no refeitório. Ele tinha realmente trabalhado nalguns restaurantes e sabia muito a esse respeito, mas ao contrário do que se gabara, trabalhara em restaurantes que não tinham tido muitos clientes e tinham fechado e depois trabalha num restaurante chinês. Em nenhum dos restaurantes tinha sido chefe de ninguém.

"_Vou continuar a ser como sou e mais nada. Aquela Delfina não me mete medo. Eu sou esperto e ela é só uma mulher de meia-idade e um bocado burra." pensou Klaus. "Ainda hei-de ser rico, voltarei a Inglaterra e poderei fazer tudo o que quiser..."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias foram passando rapidamente. Chegou o mês de Fevereiro e o professor Francisco decidiu que estava na hora de se aproximar mais de Linda, depois de ter pensado muito no assunto. Afinal, ele já estava sozinho há bastante tempo e Linda era uma boa companhia, além de que também adorava Tomás.

Numa das tardes da primeira semana de Fevereiro, o professor Francisco terminou as suas aulas do dia por volta das quatro da tarde e foi à procura de Linda. Encontrou-a a organizar alguns livros na biblioteca, pois uma das auxiliares da biblioteca tinha faltado e Linda fora dar uma ajuda ali.

"Linda, precisava de falar consigo." disse Francisco.

"Ah, olá professor... hum, Francisco." disse Linda, pousando os livros. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Sim, preciso que para já me dê uma resposta. Aceita ir jantar comigo amanhã?"

Linda foi apanhada de surpresa e durante uns segundos ficou sem reacção, olhando para a cara do professor.

"Você quer ir jantar comigo?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, nós tínhamos um encontro marcado há já bastante tempo, mas não foi possível fazê-lo devido ao que aconteceu com o director, mas agora quero sair consigo."

"Não sei se será a melhor altura, tenho o Tomás e..."

"Eu deixei passar um tempo, porque o Tomás poderia precisar do apoio da mãe, mas ele está bem, por isso acho que está na altura certa para sairmos." disse o professor. "O Tomás poderá ficar com a Célia, não?"

"Eu... eu acho que sim, mas..."

"Linda, está tão reticente... não quer sair comigo?"

"Não é isso! É que... bem, já não saio com ninguém há tanto tempo..."

"Já somos dois." disse o professor, sorrindo. "Aceita ir jantar comigo ou não?"

Linda hesitou. Tinha pensado, desde a altura em que acontecera a descoberta de que o director era um pedófilo, que se deveria dedicar ao filho em vez de namorar. Porém, agora tinha à sua frente o homem por quem estava apaixonada, a convidá-la para jantar. Acabou por acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Está bem. Podemos ir jantar juntos amanhã."

Ficara combinado que no dia seguinte o professor iria buscar Linda a casa. Quando nessa tarde Linda chegou a casa e contou a Célia que tinha um jantar com o professor Francisco, Célia ficou muito feliz.

"Assim é que é, mana!" exclamou Célia. "E nem fui eu que tive de fazer a combinação do encontro desta vez. Agora não sejas toda tímida, Linda. Tens de aproveitar bem o encontro e agarrares-te ao professor. Gostas dele e ele até é um bom partido."

"Célia, o que é que tu queres dizer com agarrar-me ao professor?"

"Quero dizer isso mesmo. Olha, eu vou tomar conta do Tomás, por isso não te preocupes com as horas. Se quiseres, nem venhas dormir a casa."

Linda corou imenso e abanou a cabeça.

"Célia, eu não sou dessas!" exclamou Linda. "Não vai acontecer nada no encontro."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na noite do dia seguinte, às oito da noite em ponto o professor Francisco bateu à porta do apartamento e Linda veio abrir. Célia tinha-lhe arranjado um vestido preto para vestir e o professor Francisco ficou agradavelmente surpreendido. Célia cumprimentou-o e Tomás também apareceu. Pouco depois, Linda e Francisco foram embora.

"O professor Chico foi sair com a minha mãe. Porquê?" perguntou Tomás.

"Porque eles gostam da companhia um do outro." respondeu Célia. "Diz-me lá Tomás, não gostavas que o professor Francisco viesse aqui mais vezes e estivesse contigo e com a tua mãe?"

"Sim, gostava. Eu gosto do professor Chico. Ele brinca comigo e ensina-me coisas. Ele sabe inglês. Também quero aprender. Já sei umas palavras. Yes, no, teacher e... hum... paper!"

"Pois é Tomás, pode ser que as coisas corram bem entre o professor e a tua mãe." disse Célia, abanando a cabeça.

"A mãe do meu colega Márcio começou a sair com um senhor e casaram-se. É o que vai acontecer com a minha mãe e o professor Chico?" perguntou Tomás.

"A isso não te sei responder, Tomás. Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não." respondeu Célia.

Pouco depois, Linda e Francisco chegaram ao restaurante. Sentaram-se numa mesa para dois e fizeram os seus pedidos. Linda estava bastante nervosa com aquele encontro e Francisco também, apesar de estar a disfarçar melhor o seu nervosismo.

"Linda, precisava de pedir uma coisa." disse Francisco.

"Uma coisa? Hum, peça." disse Linda, cautelosamente.

"Já nos conhecemos há algum tempo, já fui jantar a sua casa e agora estamos aqui os dois a jantar. Acho que está na altura de nos começarmos a tratar por tu. Concorda?"

"Ah... sim, claro."

Francisco sorriu-lhe.

"Óptimo. Assim é bem melhor, Linda." disse Francisco.

Linda sorriu-lhe também e acenou afirmativamente. O jantar tinha começado muito bem para os dois.

Durante o jantar, Linda e Francisco falaram bastante, sobre a escola, sobre os últimos acontecimentos e sobre Tomás também. Francisco ficou contente, pois há muito tempo que não tinha uma conversa tão interessante com ninguém e Linda agora estava bastante mais à vontade.

Quando saíram do restaurante, Francisco levou Linda a casa. Ao chegarem à porta do prédio, Francisco parou o carro e os dois saíram.

"Bom, adorei o jantar." disse Linda.

"Eu também." disse Francisco.

"Hum... então... até amanhã." disse Linda, sem saber o que dizer mais.

"Espera, Linda." pediu Francisco, quando Linda já começara a caminhar para a porta do prédio.

Linda parou e encarou Francisco. Ele aproximou-se e depois de um segundo de hesitação, puxou Linda pela cintura e beijou-a. Linda não hesitou e beijou-o de volta, colocando-lhe os braços à volta do pescoço. Depois de quebrarem o beijo, Linda afastou-se, atrapalhada.

"Linda, não fiques assim, por favor. " pediu Francisco. "Não gostas de mim?"

"Gosto... há já bastante tempo." admitiu Linda. "Mas já não beijo ninguém há tanto tempo... desde que o pai do Tomás fugiu, nunca mais estive com homem nenhum. Só me tenho dedicado ao meu filho."

"Isso tem de mudar, Linda. Quer dizer, obviamente que tens de te dedicar ao Tomás, mas também tens de seguir com a tua vida em frente." disse Francisco, pegando-lhe numa das mãos. "E eu quero estar contigo."

"Oh, Francisco..." disse Linda, corando imenso. "Falas a sério?"

"Claro que sim. Linda, talvez não seja aqui o melhor local para perguntar isto, mas aceitas namorar comigo?" perguntou Francisco.

Linda sentiu-se ficar sem fôlego. Esperara tanto tempo por este momento e agora estava bastante nervosa com a situação.

"Eu quero dizer que sim, mas... como eu disse, nunca mais estive com outro homem. Se eu aceitar namorar contigo, terás de ter paciência comigo." disse Linda. "Já não estou habituada a namorar, nem a ter a presença de um homem na minha vida."

"Eu sou paciente." disse Francisco. "E eu também já não namoro há algum tempo. Acho que temos de ser tolerantes um com o outro e tudo correrá bem, tenho a certeza."

"Então, eu aceito namorar contigo."

De seguida, os dois estavam a beijar-se novamente. Quando Francisco foi embora, Linda entrou no bloco de apartamentos e ao chegar ao seu apartamento, encontrou Célia no sofá, a ver televisão. Mal viu a irmã entrar, Célia levantou-se rapidamente.

"Então, como é que correu o jantar?" perguntou ela, curiosa.

"Muito bem. Falámos imenso e agora quando o Francisco me veio trazer a casa, beijámo-nos e ele pediu-me em namoro."

"A sério? Maravilhoso!" exclamou Célia, abraçando a irmã. "Ah, tu aceitaste namorar com ele, certo? Se disseres que não aceitaste, eu vou ali à cozinha buscar uma frigideira e dou-te com ela na cabeça."

Linda riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

"Aceitei, Célia. Estamos oficialmente a namorar." respondeu Linda. "Se bem que eu estou um bocado ansiosa. E se as coisas correm mal? O Cesário deixou-me e não quero voltar a sofrer novamente..."

"O Cesário era um fraco. Tu engravidaste e em vez dele assumir responsabilidades, fugiu. O professor Francisco é completamente diferente. Bem-educado, calmo, gosta de ti e gosta bastante do Tomás também. Vai correr tudo bem entre vocês." disse Célia, encorajando a irmã.

"Espero que sim. Estou muito feliz, Célia. Pensei que isto nunca iria acontecer."

"Nada é impossível, mana."

As duas sentaram-se no sofá a conversar e ficaram acordadas até tarde. Linda acabou por se ir deitar e Célia ficou no sofá, pensativa.

"Finalmente a Linda começou a namorar com o professor Francisco. Óptimo. Eles fazem um bom casal e de certeza que a relação vai avançar bastante bem." pensou Célia. "Eventualmente, acabarão por ir viver juntos, o que quer dizer que eu vou ter de sair daqui. Não vou ficar a atrapalhar a relação da minha irmã."

Célia desligou a televisão e levantou-se do sofá, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

"Agora que a Linda já está feliz, tenho de ver se eu também encontro alguém especial para mim." pensou Célia. "Se bem que não tenho muita pressa. Hum, mas esta história da Linda e do Francisco deu-me uma ideia para um novo livro."

Célia entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta. Foi até à secretária que tinha no quarto e tirou de lá uma folha e uma caneta, começando a anotar ideias.

"Posso escrever a história de um amor sofrido. Ela com um filho, ele sozinho e... hum, invento um problema qualquer. E até posso adicionar uma personagem assim maluca e rezingona, como a Delfina da escola. Vou já anotar as ideias todas e começar a escrever. Este livro há-de ser um sucesso!"

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Com o passar dos dias, chegou o dia 14 de Fevereiro, o dia dos namorados. Nos dias anteriores, tinham sido deixadas no átrio da escola duas grandes caixas, onde os alunos poderiam colocar cartas de amor ou presentes, que iriam depois ser entregues aos respectivos destinatários.

Perto da hora do almoço, bateram à porta da sala onde estava a ter aulas a turma de Ricardo e companhia. Estavam a ter aula com o professor Francisco, que mandou entrar. Entraram na sala três raparigas, trazendo consigo várias cartas e alguns presentes.

"Vimos trazer a correspondência do amor e os presentes." disse uma das raparigas ao professor.

"Ah, sim. Distribuam as coisas então." disse o professor.

As três raparigas começaram a distribuir as cartas e presentes. Elisa recebeu uma carta de amor e uma caixa de chocolates e o mesmo aconteceu a Ricardo. Ambos se entreolharam e sorriram por terem tido a mesma ideia. Amanda recebeu uma carta de amor enviada por Hugo. Bruno não recebeu nada e o mesmo se passou com Edgar. Jéssica recebeu também uma carta de amor.

"Edgar, não me tinhas dito que ias enviar-me uma carta." murmurou ela. "Eu não te escrevi nada."

"Não tem problema." disse ele. "Espero que gostes da carta."

Jéssica sorriu, contente. Apesar de tudo, tinha sempre Edgar ao seu lado. Liliana e Ivo receberam cada um uma carta, um do outro. Leandro recebeu também uma carta de amor, sem assinatura. Por seu lado, Regina recebeu vinte e sete cartas de amor, duas caixas de chocolates e uma pulseira. Ao saírem da aula, Regina vinha bastante contente.

"No ano passado recebi trinta cartas, mas não recebi presentes, por isso neste ano, foi bastante melhor." disse ela, sorrindo.

"Não sei quem é que me enviou esta carta de amor." disse Leandro, confuso, olhando para a carta que tinha recebido. "Não estou a ver alguém interessado em mim."

"A sério que não, Leandro?" perguntou Amanda. "Não te vem ninguém à cabeça?"

"Não. Sinceramente, não." respondeu Leandro, encolhendo os ombros.

Amanda suspirou, pensando de seguida que Leandro devia estar a ficar ceguinho. Afonso andava agora sempre junto deles e Amanda via perfeitamente que ele estava interessado em Leandro. Porém, parecia que Leandro não achava o mesmo.

O grupo foi para a última aula antes do almoço e quando saíram, foram almoçar rapidamente. Hugo e Afonso juntaram-se a eles. Depois, foram até ao pavilhão polivalente, onde tinha sido montada uma banca de doces. Linda tinha ficado responsável por ela enquanto os alunos estavam nas aulas.

Desta vez, em vez de terem feito uma banca de bolos, os alunos tinham preparado outros doces. Biscoitos e chocolates faziam parte do que tinham para vender. A mãe de Liliana tinha preparado uns chocolates muito bons em forma de coração e tinha-os colocado nuns saquinhos com um laço. Outras das mães dos alunos tinham feito outro tipo de chocolates também.

Ao chegarem perto da banca, o grupo viu que Linda estava a receber um ramo de flores que o professor Francisco lhe estava a entregar nesse momento.

"Ok, é melhor deixarmos que eles falem e já nos aproximamos." disse Elisa.

Os outros concordaram e ficaram onde estavam, enquanto Linda se desfazia em sorrisos para Francisco e o beijava.

"Ena, eles estão mesmo apaixonados." disse Liliana, sorrindo. "O professor Francisco anda mais contente nas aulas e tudo."

"O amor faz sempre bem às pessoas." disse Ricardo.

Bruno estava de braços cruzados, zangado. Além de não ter esquecido o que Regina e Leandro lhe tinham feito, como vingança pelo que Bruno fizera a Leandro, ainda por cima não tinha ninguém no dia dos namorados e também não tinha recebido nenhuma carta de amor.

"Raios partam!" pensou Bruno. "Será que não tenho sorte nenhuma? Não é justo que me estejam a acontecer sempre coisas más."

Amanda puxou Afonso um pouco para o lado, afastando-o dos outros.

"Ouve lá Afonso, foste tu que enviaste a carta de amor ao Leandro, não foste?" perguntou Amanda, baixinho.

Afonso corou imenso e Amanda teve aí a sua resposta.

"Então devias ter assinado com o teu nome. Ao que parece o Leandro não está a notar o teu interesse nele. Tens de avançar, rapaz."

"Para já, talvez seja melhor não." disse Afonso. "Eu realmente estou interessado no Leandro. Ele é uma óptima pessoa, mas eu também percebi que ele ainda não percebeu o meu interesse. Se agora me declaro a ele, ainda me rejeita. Vou esperar mais um pouco."

Amanda encolheu os ombros, apesar de perceber o que Afonso queria dizer com aquilo. Se ele achava melhor esperar, então Amanda não diria nada a Leandro. Quando Francisco e Linda deixaram de trocar carícias, os alunos aproximaram-se deles.

"Olá Linda. Olá outra vez, professor." disse Elisa. "Então, fizeram-se algumas vendas?"

"Sim, algumas. Mas ainda temos muitas coisas para vender. Infelizmente, parece que as pessoas não estão a aderir tanto como à iniciativa dos bolos." disse Linda.

"Pode ir almoçar, Linda." disse Regina. "Nós tomamos conta da banca agora. E essas flores que tem, são lindas."

"São, não são? Foi o Francisco que mas ofereceu agora." disse Linda, sorrindo imenso e olhando para o grande ramo de flores.

Linda e Francisco acabaram por ir embora, indo almoçar juntos e os outros ficaram a tomar conta da banca. Não havia muita gente a passar no pavilhão e ainda menos gente a querer comprar os doces.

"Assim não vamos conseguir vender quase nada." disse Amanda, aborrecida. "Temos de arranjar maneira de chamar a atenção para os nossos doces."

"Como? Fazemos uma promoção ou algo assim?" perguntou Hugo. "Tipo, menos vinte por cento em todos os doces?"

"É uma boa ideia." disse Ricardo, abanando a cabeça. "Mas não nos podemos pôr para aqui a gritar."

"Temos ali um microfone." disse Regina.

Um pouco atrás da banca dos doces situava-se um pequeno palco. Quando ainda não existia um palco específico para as aulas de teatro e as respectivas apresentações, era ali que elas se realizavam. Agora o palco era pouco usado, mas tinha em cima do palco, a um canto, o aparelho de som, com cd's e um microfone.

Regina aproximou-se, viu o microfone e os cd's e depois de vasculhar nos cd's teve uma ideia. Chamou Leandro ao palco. Leandro subiu ao palco e franziu o sobrolho quando Regina lhe contou a sua ideia.

"O quê? Eu cantar para atrair as atenções?" perguntou ele, perplexo.

"Obviamente. Tu queres ser cantor, mas nós só te ouvimos a cantarolar de vez em quando. É uma oportunidade. Temos aqui um cd de músicas românticas karaoke. Só tens de cantar e chamar a atenção." pediu Regina. "Vá lá Leandro, era óptimo."

Os outros, que estavam fora do palco ainda, tinham ouvido a ideia e incentivaram Leandro. Todos, menos Bruno, que se manteve calado, como era costume agora. Elisa pegou na sua máquina fotográfica, que trazia ao peito e tirou uma foto a Leandro.

"Vá lá, estamos a contar contigo, senhor cantor!" exclamou ela.

"Pronto, está bem. Eu canto. Vamos escolher uma música." disse Leando.

Leandro e Regina escolheram uma música e Regina colocou o cd na aparelhagem. Leandro pegou no microfone.

"Hum... teste, teste. Ok, funciona. Olá colegas, eu sou o Leandro. Estamos agora a ter uma promoção na banca dos doces. Quem comprar doces agora, vai ter vinte porcento de desconto. Aproveitem e dêem à vossa cara-metade uma lembrança docinha." disse Leandro, sorrindo. "Vou cantar Can't Take My Eyes Off You de Frankie Valli."

As pessoas que estavam no pavilhão, alertadas pela voz através do microfone, pararam para ouvir Leandro. Leandro fez sinal a Regina, que colocou a aparelhagem a funcionar e uma melodia encheu o pavilhão. Todos os olhos estavam postos em Leandro nesse momento.

"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like Heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you."

As pessoas abriram a boca de espanto, perante a voz melodiosa de Leandro. Até Bruno perdeu a compostura dura que estava a ter. Leandro estava agora a olhar para o grupo de amigos que lhe sorriam.

"Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you."

Apesar de Leandro estar a cantar para todos, Afonso sentiu o coração disparar, como se Leandro estivesse a cantar aquela música só para si. Segundos depois, o pavilhão estava a ficar cheio de pessoas, atraídas pela voz de Leandro.

"I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay

and let me love you, baby. Let me love you."

Quando Leandro terminou de cantar, as pessoas aplaudiram ruidosamente e Leandro acenou-lhes, sorrindo. Logo depois, pelo menos metade das pessoas correram à banca dos doces, dispostas a comprar doces para as suas caras metades, depois de ficarem inspiradas por aquela música.

Com a afluência de pessoas ao comprar os doces, metade desapareceu rapidamente. Algumas raparigas foram até ao palco, para falar com Leandro.

"Cantas muito bem. Adorei!" exclamou uma delas.

"Já comprámos alguns doces, só porque nos sentimos tão felizes por te ter ouvido cantar." disse outra.

"Obrigado a todas. São muito simpáticas." disse Leandro, sorrindo.

"Porque é que não cantas outra música? Se o fizeres, compro mais doces." disse a primeira rapariga.

Todas as outras concordaram e Amanda, que era a que estava mais perto do palco, subiu ao palco e aproximou-se logo de Leandro.

"Leandro, tens de cantar mais, a ver se vendemos o resto dos doces." disse ela.

"Mais uma música? Mas qual?" perguntou Leandro.

"Vamos escolher uma. Meninas, vá, voltem lá para baixo e esperem que aqui o Leandro vai cantar outra música."

As raparigas soltaram gritinhos de satisfação e desceram do palco.

"Pessoal, o nosso cantor maravilha vai cantar uma outra música já a seguir. Aguardem só um momento." disse Amanda, falando para o microfone.

Amanda e Leandro foram até à aparelhagem, escolher outra música, enquanto na banca os amigos se entreolhavam.

"O Leandro cantou mesmo muito bem. Tem uma óptima vez." disse Elisa, ainda surpreendida.

"É verdade. Ele devia cantar mais vezes." disse Ivo.

"Devia ter cantado para nós antes. Já o conhecemos há meses e só o ouvimos cantarolar baixinho." disse Liliana.

Afonso suspirou, lançando um olhar a Leandro, que ainda estava ocupado a escolher uma música. Hugo deu-lhe um encontrão na brincadeira.

"Então, não dizes nada, Afonso?" perguntou ele.

"Acho que ele ainda está em choque." disse Regina, sorrindo. "Sentiste a música como se fosse para ti, não é verdade?"

Afonso corou imenso e Regina e Hugo riram-se.

"Ele vai reparar em ti, mais cedo ou mais tarde." disse Hugo.

"Se bem que era melhor tu declarares-te a ele." aconselhou Regina. "Eu aconselhei o Ivo a declarar-se à Liliana, mas ele não seguiu o meu conselho. Se o tivesse feito, se calhar tinham ficado juntos mais cedo."

"Sim, a Regina é capaz de ter razão." admitiu Ivo.

Nesse momento, Amanda voltou a pegar no microfone.

"Pessoal, a música está escolhida. Esperemos que gostem e comprem os nossos doces, que são óptimos e vão ajudar-nos a termos a nossa viagem de finalistas." disse Amanda.

Todas as pessoas que estavam no pavilhão estavam agora de olhos postos no palco.

"Bom, está na hora do Leandro cantar outra música. Desta vez, será uma música romântica, mas mais triste, mas que tenho a certeza que vocês todos conhecem." disse Amanda. "Leandro com My Heart Will Go On da Celine Dion."

Amanda passou o microfone a Leandro e correu até à aparelhagem, enquanto as raparigas que tinham subido ao palco para falar com Leandro soltaram gritinhos de entusiasmo. Leandro ergueu o microfone e Amanda carregou no botão da aparelhagem. A melodia karaoke começou a tocar e Leandro começou a cantar ao mesmo tempo.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on."

Várias raparigas gritaram o nome de Leandro, entusiasmadas. Nesse momento, Delfina e Klaus surgiram no pavilhão, atraídos pelo barulho da música. Ficaram parados atrás dos alunos que ouviam Leandro cantar.

"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door and you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on." cantou Leandro. "Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime. And never go till we're one. Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on."

Elisa e Ricardo entreolharam-se e deram as mãos, sorrindo. Liliana fungou, enquanto uma lágrima lhe assomava aos olhos. Afonso sorriu intensamente. Bruno abriu novamente a boca de espanto, perante a voz poderosa de Leandro.

"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on." continuou Leandro. "There is some love that will not go away."

"Canta muito mal o raio do miúdo." reclamou Klaus.

"Esteja mas é calado!" exclamou Delfina, dando-lhe um encontrão.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

Leandro terminou de cantar e mais uma vez o pavilhão se encheu de aplausos.

"És o maior!" exclamou alguém.

"Casa comigo!" gritou uma rapariga.

"És lindo!" gritou outra.

"Roubaram-me a carteira!" gritou um rapaz.

Todos olharam para ele e ele corou imenso.

"Er... estava a brincar."

"Pessoal, não se esqueçam de comprar os doces!" gritou Amanda, ainda de cima do palco.

**Continua…**

**P.S: As músicas Can't Take My Eyes Off You de Frankie Valli e My Heart Will Go On da Celine Dion, obviamente não me pertencem e sim aos seus respectivos cantores.**


	24. Complicações no Amor

**Capítulo 24: Complicações no Amor**

O resto dos doces desapareceu rapidamente. A actuação de Leandro tinha sido um sucesso e entusiasmara as pessoas. Apenas Klaus permanecia carrancudo.

"Chamam aquilo cantar? Nem sabe cantar em inglês nem nada. Eu canto muito melhor que ele. Vocês portugueses são muito fáceis de contentar, com coisas que não valem nada, ainda por cima." resmungou ele.

"Olhe lá, você já me está mesmo a aborrecer." disse Delfina, encarando-o. "O rapaz cantou muito bem. Não viu que toda a gente gostou? Se você não gostou é porque não percebe nada de música."

"Que descaramento! Eu percebo imenso de música!"

"Ah, vá mas é para o diabo! Se não gosta dos portugueses, volte lá para a sua terra. Agora, com licença."

Delfina afastou-se de Klaus, que soltou mais um resmungo e saiu do pavilhão. Delfina aproximou-se de Leandro, para o congratular pela sua performance. Leandro estava agora rodeado de raparigas que o elogiavam. Pediu-lhes um minuto e aproximou-se de Delfina também.

"Então Leandro, cantaste muito bem, rapaz." disse Delfina. "Parecias um canário que eu tinha, mas coitado, morreu. Mas quer dizer, cantavas melhor que o canário, que não sabia cantar as músicas da Celine Dion. Gosto muito das músicas dela."

"Ainda bem que gostou." disse Leandro. "Ah, espere só um momento."

Leandro afastou-se ligeiramente, indo até à banca. Restavam apenas alguns doces que tinham ficado sem estar à venda, para serem comidos pelos alunos que estavam na banca. Leandro tirou um saquinho decorado e com chocolates e voltou para ao pé de Delfina, entregando-lho.

"O quê? Isto é para mim?" perguntou Delfina, surpreendida.

"Sim, é. Para lhe agradecer por me ter defendido quando houve aquela situação com o professor Osvaldo."

"Ah, mas não foi nada de especial. Mas muito obrigada. Adoro chocolates." disse Delfina, contente. "Há tanto tempo que não me davam nada no dia dos namorados. Ai rapaz, estou muito contente. Se eu fosse mais nova e tu não fosses gay, não me escapavas. Alegraste-me muito o dia."

Leandro sorriu e ele e Delfina trocaram mais algumas palavras, até que Delfina se foi embora e Leandro foi novamente cercado pelas raparigas que tinham adorado ouvi-lo cantar.

Os amigos de Leandro estavam ali perto, satisfeitos com a actuação dele e por terem conseguido vender todos os doces que estavam para venda. Tinham feito um bom dinheiro.

"Fogo, se eu soubesse que cantar atraía as raparigas, já me tinha posto para aí a cantarolar. O Leandro está para ali rodeado de tantas que parece que tem mel." disse Bruno.

"Ó Bruno, tu não cantas nada bem." disse Ricardo. "Lembras-te quando... há três anos, penso eu, tivemos uma aula de canto experimental? Tu desafinaste por todos os lados. Parecias um gato a ser esfolado."

"Credo, que comparação horrorosa, Ricardo." disse Liliana, tremendo ligeiramente.

"É para perceberem o quão mal o Bruno cantava."

Os outros riram-se, menos Bruno, que cruzou os braços, aborrecido mais uma vez. Enquanto os outros falavam sobre o talento de Leandro para cantar, Afonso olhava para as raparigas, aborrecido com a situação. Não estava a gostar nada delas estarem ali à volta de Leandro.

"_Porque é que elas não se vão embora de uma vez?" perguntou-se Afonso. "Estou a enervar-me por elas estarem ali à volta dele. O Leandro cantou muito bem, mas não é como se de repente elas se tivessem tornado umas super fãs malucas, apesar de estarem a agir dessa maneira."_

Afonso chegou pouco depois ao limite da sua paciência quando uma das raparigas abraçou Leandro e lhe deu um beijo na cara. Bufando, Afonso avançou na direcção das raparigas e de Leandro. Elisa e Liliana, que tinham visto a cena do abraço e do beijo, entreolharam-se.

"O Afonso parece zangado." disse Liliana.

"Pois é. Mas é melhor não nos metermos." disse Elisa.

Afonso chegou ao pé das raparigas e de Leandro quando outra das raparigas já se preparava para abraçar Leandro também. Afonso afastou-a.

"Pronto, acho que já chega." disse Afonso. "Vocês já expressaram o vosso entusiasmo e apoio ao Leandro. Agora, podem ir andando."

"Ah, mas eu quero um autógrafo e um beijinho." disse uma das raparigas, olhando para Leandro e suspirando. "És tão lindo, Leandro. Se fossemos namorados..."

"Mas não são." disse Afonso, com uma voz gelada. "Agora afastem-se todas e vão embora."

"Afonso!" exclamou Leandro. "Pára com isso."

"Pois é. Tu é que estás aqui a mais. Nós estamos a falar com o Leandro." disse outra das raparigas.

"O que vocês querem sei eu! Mas não vão levar nada do Leandro. Ele é gay, perceberam? Não quer nada com raparigas, por isso ponham-se a andar daqui para fora, suas oferecidas!"

As raparigas ficaram subitamente caladas, assimilando aquela informação. Depois todas encararam Leandro, em busca de uma confirmação.

"É mesmo verdade? És gay?" perguntou uma das raparigas.

Leandro suspirou e respondeu afirmativamente. As raparigas murmuraram entre si e logo metade delas se afastou.

"Que pena. Olha, se um dia te curares disso, eu não me importava nada de dar uma voltinha contigo. Adeus." disse uma das raparigas.

Pouco depois, todas se tinham ido embora. Afonso ficou satisfeito por as ver longe dali, mas quando encarou Leandro, ele tinha os olhos a faiscar de raiva.

"Leandro..."

"Nem me digas nada!" exclamou Leandro, furioso. "Como é que tu pudeste fazer isto, Afonso? Elas estavam aqui a falar comigo, tu apareces, mandas as raparigas embora e depois vens com a revelação de que eu sou gay. Que direito tens tu de me fazer isto?"

"Mas Leandro, era só para as afastar e..."

"E quem disse que eu queria que as afastasses? Elas estavam a elogiar-me. Eu estava a gostar de falar com elas. Eu pensei que tu entendias o que pode acontecer quando os outros nos julgam pela nossa sexualidade." disse Leandro. "Mas parece que estava enganado. Não percebes nada. Não te passou pela cabeça que eu não queria que andasses por aí a espalhar a minha orientação sexual? Se eu quisesse que elas soubessem, tinha-lhes contado eu. Estúpido!"

Furioso, Leandro empurrou Afonso e saiu dali rapidamente, saindo do pavilhão, enquanto Afonso abria a boca de espanto. Os outros, que tinham estado a assistir à cena de longe, aproximaram-se de Afonso.

"Agora é que tu estragaste tudo." disse Bruno, com um sorriso malicioso. "Quer dizer, já era mau um gay no grupo, mas quando tu apareceste e soube que eras gay também, já via tudo perdido. Ainda se apaixonavam os dois e seria um nojo. Mas afinal tu estragaste tudo logo de uma vez. Parabéns."

Amanda deu-lhe um encontrão com força e Bruno calou-se, mas continuou a sorrir maliciosamente. Não tinha ele próprio feito nada contra Leandro, mas desde o plano de Leandro para se vingar de Bruno que Bruno gostava cada vez menos de Leandro.

"Afonso, foste muito precipitado." disse Hugo, abanando a cabeça. "Não devias ter feito o que fizeste."

"Eu... eu só queria que aquelas raparigas se afastassem do Leandro." disse Afonso.

"Mas tu és maluco?" perguntou Regina. "Estavas com ciúmes? Eu até posso compreender, até certo ponto, mas elas eram raparigas. O Leandro não estava interessado nelas de qualquer maneira, por isso devias ter ficado quieto."

"Também não vale a pena chorar sobre o leite derramado, já lá dizia a minha mãe." disse Ricardo. "Afonso, tens de ir atrás do Leandro e pedir-lhe desculpa."

"Exactamente. Ele perdoa-te, de certeza. Mesmo que fique chateado uns dias, depois passa-lhe." disse Elisa. "Vai lá."

Afonso acenou afirmativamente e saiu a correr do pavilhão, indo na direcção por onde Leandro fora. Teve de procurar, mas não demorou muito a achar Leandro, que estava sentado num banco de pedra num canto perto do ginásio. Quando se sentou no banco, ao lado de Leandro, Leandro não olhou para ele, nem disse nada.

"Leandro, desculpa." pediu Afonso. "Eu sei que fiz mal, mas..."

"Fizeste muito mal." disse Leandro, de modo cortante. "Não tinhas o direito de me fazer aquilo."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Estou muito zangado. Contigo... e com a vida." disse Leandro.

"Eu percebo que estejas zangado comigo... mas o que queres dizer com o resto?" perguntou Afonso.

Leandro encarou-o e a expressão de fúria desapareceu, sendo substituída por tristeza.

"O que tu fizeste, fez-me perceber a verdade sobre o meu futuro. Eu cantei o melhor que pude, as raparigas gostaram, mas quando souberam que eu era gay, todas se afastaram." começou por explicar Leandro. "E isso significa tudo. Como é que eu vou poder seguir uma carreira de cantor, se não tiver apoio?"

"Mas tu cantas bem e é isso que importa."

"Não, não é. Até podia cantar mal e conseguir lançar cd's para o mercado, se tivesse apoios. Mas quem é que vai investir em mim, Afonso? Num gay? Ninguém. As portas vão fechar-se para mim. Nenhuma editora vai querer editar um disco meu, sabendo que depois a maioria das pessoas, por discriminação, não irão a um concerto meu, não comprarão o cd... percebes o que estou a dizer?" perguntou Leandro. "Mesmo que eu cante bem, a minha sexualidade vais estar no caminho, sempre. Só poderia ter uma das duas coisas. Ou tenho de viver a mentira para ter uma carreira ou desistir dela para ser quem sou. E é por isso que estou furioso... porque não vou chegar a lado nenhum no que seria o meu sonho..."

Leandro calou-se e Afonso fitou-o, sem conseguir dizer nada naquele momento. Nunca vira Leandro tão sério e triste. Leandro costumava estar animado e esperançoso, mas neste momento encontrava-se completamente derrotado. Abanando a cabeça, Afonso decidiu falar.

"Não concordo com o que estás a dizer." disse ele. "Estás a exagerar."

"Não, não estou." disse Leandro. "Tu sabes bem que..."

"Sei bem que há muita gente que é gay ou lésbica ou bissexual ou seja o que for, mas não desiste dos seus sonhos. Há actores gays, estilistas gays e também há músicos gays. Não serias o único. Sim, vai ser complicado entrares no mundo da música, mas seria sempre complicado, independentemente da tua sexualidade." disse Afonso. "Provavelmente vais ter de trabalhar mais para chegares onde os outros chegariam com mais facilidade, mas se confiares em ti, vais conseguir. Tenho a certeza disso. Tens uma boa voz, uma boa imagem, és carismático... só depende de ti seguires o teu sonho e dares o teu melhor."

"Não sei Afonso... não é assim tão fácil..." disse Leandro, relutante.

"Não podes desistir do que queres! Vais optar pelo caminho mais fácil, deixando o teu sonho para trás? Ok, podes fazer isso, mas achas que o que quer que escolhas para o teu futuro vai ser fácil? Não vai." disse Afonso. "Como é que estás agora a desistir? Pensei que não eras assim. Desde que te conheço, tens sido sempre determinado e optimista. Agora estás para aí triste... não foi por este Leandro que eu me apaixonei."

Leandro arregalou os olhos, surpreendido com aquela revelação.

"Leandro, tens de reagir. Sim, estou apaixonado por ti. Fui eu que te enviei a carta de amor e agi da maneira que agi com aquelas raparigas porque fiquei com ciúmes delas. Estavam tão próximas de ti..." disse Afonso. "Mas isto não é sobre mim e sim sobre ti. Leandro, eu adorei ouvir-te cantar. Todos gostámos. Tens uma voz esplêndida. Não deves privar as outras pessoas do prazer de te ouvir."

Leandro ficou pensativo e depois começou a rir-se. Afonso riu-se também.

"Só tu, Afonso. Não privar os outros do prazer de me ouvir? Que visão tão pitoresca sobre a situação." disse Leandro. "Mas... obrigado. Tu tens razão. Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza. Não vou desistir assim tão facilmente do que quero."

"É isso que eu queria ouvir." disse Afonso.

"E quanto a gostares de mim... eu não fazia ideia, Afonso."

"Sim, eu já tinha percebido isso." disse Afonso. "Mas gosto mesmo de ti."

Leandro suspirou. Ainda há alguns minutos estivera bastante zangado com Afonso, mas Afonso animara-o novamente e agora declarara-se a ele.

"Desculpa Afonso, mas eu não sinto o mesmo por ti." disse Leandro. "Lamento."

"Mas... não há hipótese de gostares de mim? Algum dia?"

"Afonso, haver até há, mas..."

"Então eu vou manter a esperança." disse Afonso. "Tal como tu queres seguir o teu sonho... eu quero-te a ti. E não vou desistir."

Afonso levantou-se e afastou-se rapidamente, enquanto Leandro suspirava. Efectivamente, aquele dia tinha sido cheio de surpresas.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, na banca, os outros alunos estavam já a terminar de arrumar tudo, uma vez que tinham vendido todos os doces. Elisa e Ricardo tinham acabado de colocar uma mesa no seu respectivo lugar.

"Ricardo, hoje podíamos ir sair." sugeriu Elisa. "Podíamos ir dar uma volta ou ir ao cinema. Seria divertido."

"Não sei se posso. Não queria deixar a minha mãe sozinha. Já sabes que..."

"Sim, já sei que ela sofre do coração, mas hoje é dia dos namorados, Ricardo. A tua mãe vai ficar bem sozinha durante algumas horas."

"Dizes isso, mas não sabes. Pode ter algum ataque."

"Pode ter algum ataque neste preciso momento. Não estás lá agora, pois não?" perguntou Elisa. "Não sabes se vai acontecer alguma coisa ou não. Não podes estar sempre a pensar na tua mãe. Tens de viver a tua própria vida."

"Estás a ser egoísta, Elisa." disse Ricardo. "Não podes pensar só em ti. Como é que achas que eu me sentiria se fosse sair e acontecesse alguma coisa à minha mãe? Nunca mais me perdoaria."

"Pára com isso! Estou farta dessa conversa! Estás sempre em dúvida sobre fazer alguma coisa por causa da tua mãe." disse Elisa, aborrecida. "Eu estou a ser egoísta? Tu é que não estás a pensar em mim. Não podes estar sempre com a tua mãe, senão como é que vais à viagem de finalistas? Pensa mas é em ti e em mim um bocadinho. Eu já não aguento muito mais disto, Ricardo."

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Quero dizer que estou cansada disto!" exclamou Elisa. "Estou cansada de ser sempre deixada para segundo plano. Eu gosto de ti, mas tu gostas realmente de mim?"

"Claro que gosto. Como é que podes duvidar disso?" perguntou Ricardo.

Os outros amigos que estavam ali perto entreolharam-se, pensando que o dia tinha corrido bem até certo ponto, mas Afonso e Leandro tinham discutido há pouco e agora parecia que Elisa e Ricardo iriam pelo mesmo caminho.

"Nós estamos juntos na escola, Ricardo e sei que tens o teu part-time no call center e por isso compreendo que não tenhas tempo para estar sempre a sair comigo, já que eu agora não tenho emprego. Mas quando estás de folga e eu te convido para alguma coisa, falas sempre na tua mãe e acabamos por não fazer nada."

"Ora, isso não é bem assim..."

"Ai não? Há uma semana quis ir dar uma volta ao parque contigo. Mas tu não querias deixar a tua mãe sozinha. Resultado, tive de ir contigo e com a tua mãe ao parque. Quando quis que fossemos sair à noite há duas semanas, não quiseste. Preferiste ficar em casa com a tua mãe, a ver um filme, porque lhe podia dar alguma coisa má e querias estar por perto." disse Elisa. "E houve outras coisas. Pequenas coisas aqui e ali, mas tanta vez, já enjoa!"

"Elisa, não te estou a reconhecer..."

"Eu sou calma, mas até certo ponto." disse Elisa. "E o meu limite chegou, ouviste? Gosto da tua mãe. É boa pessoa e é simpática para mim, mas tens de pensar se queres uma namorada ou se queres estar só com a tua mãezinha. Porque eu não vou andar atrás de ti, quase a suplicar por um pouco de atenção e de convívio sem a figura dela por perto ou a ouvir falar que tens de lhe ligar a saber que ela está bem a toda a hora."

Ricardo e Elisa encararam-se, ambos zangados com aquela situação.

"Tu não percebes que eu não tenho mais ninguém a não ser a minha mãe? Se a perco, fico sem ninguém. Por isso, tenho de ter cuidado e obviamente que me preocupo com ela."

"Ai está! Tu é que não percebes! Tens-me a mim, bolas! Não é só a tua mãe! Argh, olha, vou-me embora. Estou farta!"

Elisa deu meia volta e saiu rapidamente do pavilhão, enquanto Ricardo suspirava. Os outros aproximaram-se dele.

"Isso é que foi uma discussão feia." disse Amanda, abanando a cabeça. "E eu a pensar que vocês eram o casalinho perfeito. Até enjoavam."

"Pois, com o Ricardo a chamar docinho, lindinha e chocolatinho à Elisa, realmente enjoava um bocado." concordou Regina. "Ou então dava-nos vontade de comer."

"Meu, vocês não deviam andar por aí a discutir assim." disse Bruno.

"Vocês ouviram o que ela disse." disse Ricardo, aborrecido. "É óbvio que acabaríamos por discutir."

"Eu percebo a tua preocupação com a tua mãe." disse Liliana. "Mas a Elisa tem razão."

"Claro. Então vais agora andar sempre colado à tua mãe? Ricardo, vive mas é a tua vida. Claro que gostas dela e queres que ela esteja bem e queres certificar-te de que isso realmente acontece, mas assim prejudicas-te a ti próprio." disse Ivo. "A Elisa ainda acaba por te deixar."

"Ainda bem que eu não tive nada contigo, Ricardo. Se fosse eu no lugar da Elisa, já tinhas levado um pontapé no rabo e arranjava outro que quisesse estar comigo." disse Amanda, de maneira desprendida. "O que não falta por aí são rapazes a quererem dar atenção às raparigas. E olha que a Elisa é bonita. Ainda te troca por outro."

"Pois, alguém que não a troque por passar tempo com a mãe." disse Hugo, encolhendo os ombros.

"Então vocês estão todos a dizer que eu é que estou errado?" perguntou Ricardo, olhando para os outros, um a um. "Vocês não percebem. Claro, devem ter famílias grandes, mas eu só tenho a minha mãe. Sim, a Elisa é minha namorada, mas não é a mesma coisa."

"Pois não. Claro que é diferente. Mas não podes parar a tua vida para estares junto da tua mãe. De certeza que ela compreende isso." disse Ivo.

"E além disso, tu não és médico. Se lhe der algum ataque, o máximo que podes fazer é chamar a ambulância e pronto." disse Regina. "Segue o que te dizemos. Vai sair com a Elisa. Com certeza não acontecerá nada com a tua mãe."

Ricardo voltou a olhar para os outros e acabou por virar costas, saindo do pavilhão também.

"Ora esta, o rapaz é maluco. Só pensa no raio da mãe." disse Amanda.

"Ele sempre foi assim." disse Bruno, pensativo. "Sempre foi muito apegado à mãe e agora que ela já teve mais ataques tem realmente medo de a perder. Mas... se não muda de atitude, acaba por perder a Elisa."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, Elisa dirigiu-se à sala de aula. Continuava bastante zangada. Pousou a sua máquina fotográfica em cima de uma das mesas e sentou-se numa cadeira, suspirando e ficando pensativa.

"_Não queria realmente chatear-me com o Ricardo, mas não pode estar sempre a pôr a mãe à frente de mim. Ok, eu sei que é a mãe dele e compreenderia se fosse algo pontual, mas já se está a tornar saturante. Não é como se a Margarida estivesse em risco eminente de morrer e o Ricardo pudesse fazer algo para o impedir. Se calhar ainda morro eu antes e fica cá ela."_

Elisa continuou sentada durante uns minutos e depois acabou por se levantar, para ir à casa de banho. Saiu da sala de aula e pouco depois surgiram Edgar e Jéssica. Ao entraram na sala de aula, Jéssica olhou para a máquina fotográfica de Elisa e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Ora, ora, a Elisa deixou aqui a máquina fotográfica." disse ela. "Agora é que eu me posso vingar do que ela me fez."

"Jéssica, é melhor ficares quieta. Ainda pioras as coisas."

"Ai Edgar, então? Dantes eras muito mais interessante. Agora estás a ficar muito certinho."

"Eu estou a ser cauteloso. Já sabes que não podemos chamar a atenção sobre nós."

"Sim, sim, já sei. Mas ninguém vai saber que nós fizemos nada, porque para todos os efeitos, nem sequer aqui estivemos." disse Jéssica, pegando na máquina fotográfica. "Sabes, apetecia-me atirar a máquina pela janela fora agora e vê-la partir-se em pedaços, mas isso ia denunciar-nos, por isso, vou levá-la connosco e depois livramo-nos dela."

"Já percebi. A Elisa vai pensar que foi roubada."

Jéssica acenou afirmativamente, continuando a sorrir maliciosamente.

"Vai pensar e foi mesmo, por mim. Agora, vamos é sair daqui antes que alguém apareça."

Jéssica colocou a máquina fotográfica no bolso do seu casaco e ela e Edgar saíram rapidamente da sala de aula. Foram até às traseiras da escola, onde existiam alguns contentores do lixo, normalmente utilizados para os lixos das salas de aulas e do refeitório. Jéssica tirou a máquina fotográfica do bolso e atirou-a ao chão, partindo-a.

"É pena. Até era uma boa máquina." disse ela.

Edgar pegou de seguida na máquina partida e colocou-a num dos contentores de lixo. Ali ninguém ia encontrar a máquina e da próxima vez que o lixo fosse recolhido, nunca mais a veriam.

"Pronto, está feito." disse Edgar.

"Óptimo. A Elisa humilhou-me e eu tirei-lhe a sua preciosa máquina fotográfica. Também, ela foi muito descuidada ao deixá-la assim na sala de aula, por isso é bem feita. Estava mesmo a pedi-las."

"_A Elisa ficará triste. Bom, não há nada que eu possa fazer, mas claro que preferia vê-la contente." pensou Edgar. "Quando ela se render a mim, eu compro-lhe outra máquina fotográfica."_

Quando Elisa regressou da casa de banho, deu por falta da máquina. Procurou-a por toda a sala, mas não a encontrou.

"Oh não... roubaram-ma."

Elisa voltou a sentar-se numa cadeira e desta vez começou a chorar. O roubo da máquina e a discussão com Ricardo tinham sido demais. Pouco depois, apareceram Regina, Liliana, Bruno e Ivo.

"Elisa, porque é que estás a chorar?" perguntou Liliana, aproximando-se da amiga. "É por causa do Ricardo? Vocês vão entender-se, tenho a certeza."

"É por isso e porque me roubaram a máquina fotográfica." soluçou Elisa.

"Roubaram-te a máquina fotográfica? Que cena. Isso é mesmo mau." disse Bruno.

Regina e Liliana conseguiram fazer com que Elisa se acalmasse e ela parou de chorar. Pouco depois, Leandro apareceu e ficou a saber das novidades sobre Ricardo e Elisa e também da máquina roubada. Como Elisa parecia abatida, achou por bem não dizer que Afonso se tinha declarado a ele. Não devia ser agora o centro das atenções, pelo que disse apenas aos outros que ele e Afonso tinham feito as pazes e a discussão estava esquecida.

Ricardo apareceu na sala de aula apenas quando a aula estava prestes a começar. Bruno contou-lhe, por meio de sussurros durante a aula, que a máquina fotográfica de Elisa tinha sido roubada. Ricardo tentou falar com Elisa no final da aula, mas ela não quis falar com ele.

Quando as aulas terminaram, os alunos saíram, cada um indo à sua vida. Regina tinha combinado um encontro com um rapaz, Liliana e Ivo foram dar uma volta ao parque da cidade, já que estava fora de questão poderem sair à noite juntos, pois os pais de Liliana não sabiam que ela namorava com Ivo e nem poderiam saber. Bruno planeava sair e ver se encontrava uma companhia. Amanda e Hugo já tinham planos. Leandro iria ficar por casa. Afonso também. Sendo que estavam zangados, Ricardo e Elisa fariam o mesmo. Já Jéssica e Edgar, planeavam sair e divertir-se.

"Vamos fazer alguma coisa maluca esta noite." disse Jéssica. "Afinal, é uma data especial."

"Que coisa maluca é que queres fazer?" perguntou Edgar.

"Hum... tenho umas ideias."

Quando os dois chegaram a casa, Jéssica explicou a sua ideia a Edgar. Queria que fossem jantar a um restaurante romântico, depois fossem ao cinema e por fim fossem dar uma volta e ver se conseguiam atropelar alguém para se divertirem. Edgar concordou, para que Jéssica ficasse contente.

Jéssica e Edgar apressaram-se a vestirem-se a rigor para a saída. Quando já estavam prontos, foram até ao quarto que mantinham trancado. Edgar tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta. O quarto estava totalmente às escuras, com as janelas fechadas e a luz apagada. Ao fundo do quarto, em cima da cama, estava a figura de uma mulher, amarrada.

"Nós vamos sair. Agora veja se se comporta. Não vá dar nenhuma voltinha." disse Jéssica, rindo-se de seguida. "Oh, já me esquecia. Não pode. Está amarrada."

"Por favor... deixem-me ir embora. Tirem-me daqui." pediu a mulher, numa voz quase sumida.

"Não. Até completarmos o décimo segundo ano, vai ficar exactamente onde está." disse Edgar, friamente. "Infelizmente, precisamos de si."

"Mas quando não precisarmos mais... bem, acho que não precisa de haver cinismos entre nós, não é verdade?" perguntou Jéssica. "Quando não precisarmos de si, matamo-la e pronto. Portanto, não vai sair daqui viva."

"Vocês... são uns monstros..." disse a mulher.

"Somos como somos. Agora vamos indo, Jéssica. Ela não vai a lado nenhum, nem ninguém a pode vir ajudar." disse Edgar.

"São uns assassinos... mataram a vizinha que me veio ajudar... e o Gregório... oh Gregório, meu querido..."

"Ah, esteja mas é calada." disse Jéssica, aborrecida.

Edgar puxou-a para fora do quarto e trancou novamente a porta, guardando a chave. Conseguia ainda ouvir-se os lamentos da mulher dentro do quarto.

"Vamos mas é embora. Deixa-a lamentar-se. Não vai ter muito mais tempo de vida para o fazer." disse Edgar.

"Está bem, vamos lá. Apetece-me ter uma noite romântica contigo. E ver se conseguimos atropelar alguém." disse Jéssica, sorrindo. "É tão divertido quando embatemos contra as pessoas e elas são lançadas pelo ar ou para cima do carro. E os velhotes com bengalas e tal, a saltarem pelo ar também. Adoro!"

"Fazemos tudo o que quiseres." disse Edgar, agarrando Jéssica pela cintura. "Vamos então."

Edgar e Jéssica saíram de casa pouco depois.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Noutra ponta da cidade, Ricardo estava já em casa. Margarida estava a preparar o jantar e quando já estava quase pronto, foi até à sala, onde Ricardo supostamente estaria a fazer os trabalhos de casa, mas estava pensativo.

"Então filho, está tudo bem?" perguntou Margarida. "Estás muito pensativo."

Ricardo suspirou.

"Zanguei-me com a Elisa." disse ele.

"Mas o que é que se passou para vocês se zangarem?"

Ricardo contou à mãe que tinham discutido porque ele não quisera sair com Elisa naquela noite, para não deixar Margarida sozinha e que depois Elisa o acusara de que já fizera isso várias vezes e que estava farta daquela situação.

"Ela não compreende, mãe... eu pensei que ela compreendia, mas não." terminou Ricardo.

Margarida abanou a cabeça e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do filho. Depois olhou-o nos olhos.

"Querido, eu agradeço a tua preocupação, mas já te disse muitas vezes que não te podes preocupar tanto comigo. Eu agora estou bem."

"Mas a qualquer momento pode acontecer algo."

"Pois pode. Pode cair-me um bocado do tecto em cima, posso cair pelas escadas abaixo, posso ser atropelada... Ricardo, todos estamos em perigo de nos magoar e morrer. Não sabemos quando morreremos, mas sabemos que vai acontecer. Mas não podemos limitar as nossas vidas por causa disso." disse Margarida. "A culpa é minha, que fiz com que te preocupasses sempre comigo ao longo dos anos. Mas agora, tens de te preocupar mais com a tua vida."

"Mãe..."

"A Elisa é uma boa rapariga. Gosta mesmo de ti, mas eu compreendo que esteja farta desta situação. Então ela convida-te para sair no dia dos namorados e tu dizes que não para estares com a tua mãe? Ó filho, se fosse na minha altura, punha-te logo a andar." disse Margarida, sorrindo. "Tens de te dedicar à tua namorada. Senão, vê lá, eu ainda posso durar mais uns cinquenta anos e quando morrer, estás tu um velho sozinho. É isso que queres?"

"Mãe, que exagero..."

"Tu não gostas da Elisa?"

"Claro que gosto."

"E não gostavas de passar mais tempo com ela?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Nada de mas. Vai mas é ligar-lhe e pede-lhe desculpa por teres sido estúpido, filho."

Ricardo hesitou e depois acenou afirmativamente. Tirou o telemóvel do bolso e ligou a Elisa. Ligou várias vezes, mas ela nunca atendeu e da última vez recusou mesmo a chamada. Ricardo suspirou.

"Ela não quer falar comigo." disse ele, abatido.

"Está zangada, pois claro. Mas olha, se calhar é melhor deixares a Elisa pensar e acalmar-se. Falas com ela amanhã na escola." sugeriu Margarida.

"Sim, lá terá de ser."

"Mas filho, espero que tenhas entendido o que te disse. Tens de te preocupar menos comigo e viveres mais a tua vida, o que pressupõe que passes mais tempo com a tua namorada."

"Está bem, mãe. Eu compreendo... e compreendo o que a Elisa disse... ela tem razão, mas eu fui injusto e até lhe chamei egoísta. Mas não a quero perder." disse Ricardo. "Nem a ti."

"Não me vais perder, filho. Agora à Elisa, tudo depende de ti. Se lhe pedires desculpa, ela é capaz de te perdoar, mas depois vê lá se não voltas a fazer o mesmo." aconselhou Margarida.

"Eu hei-de ter cuidado e não exagerar nas minhas preocupações. Prometo."

A noite passou-se rapidamente. Regina acabou por não se divertir muito no encontro, porque afinal o rapaz com quem saíra era bastante aborrecido, já Amanda e Hugo tinham-se divertido na sua saída. Edgar e Jéssica tentaram atropelar algumas pessoas, mas elas conseguiram desviar-se, com excepção de um velhote que acabou por ir parar ao hospital, mas ficou fora de perigo.

**Continua…**


	25. A Mãe de Todos os Problemas

**Capítulo 25: A Mãe de Todos os Problemas**

Na manhã seguinte, Ricardo foi para a escola cedo, pensando em como iria pedir desculpas a Elisa e se ela iria aceitar. Porém, os outros alunos foram chegando, deu o toque de entrada para a primeira aula e Elisa não apareceu. Nem nas duas aulas seguintes.

"Liliana, sabes o que aconteceu à Elisa? Porque é que ela não veio até agora?" perguntou Ricardo, no intervalo da terceira aula.

"Não sei, Ricardo." respondeu Liliana, encolhendo os ombros. "Ela não me disse nada."

"Obviamente que não deve ter vindo porque não te queria ver, Ricardo." disse Bruno. "Deve ter ficado mesmo chateada contigo."

"Obrigado pela ajuda, Bruno." disse Ricardo, aborrecido.

"Ei, eu só estou a dizer a verdade."

"Liliana, podes ligar à Elisa, para saber como é que ela está? Eu liguei-lhe ontem e não me atendeu. De certeza que se lhe ligar agora, também não vai atender." disse Ricardo. "Eu quero pedir-lhe desculpa."

"Está bem Ricardo, eu ligo-lhe."

Liliana ligou rapidamente para Elisa e depois de conversar um pouco com ela, indicou aos outros que ela ficara doente e não iria à escola naquele dia.

"Não acham muita coincidência isso acontecer logo no dia a seguir a ela e o Ricardo terem discutido?" perguntou Bruno. "A mim parece-me uma desculpa esfarrapada."

"A Elisa parecia mesmo doente quando falou comigo." disse Liliana. "E ela não mente. Se fosse por causa do Ricardo, ela dizia-me."

"Eu espero que ela melhore." disse Ricardo.

Ricardo tentou ligar a Elisa, mas ela não atendeu o telefonema. Depois decidiu enviar-lhe uma mensagem de melhoras. As desculpas, queria fazê-las pessoalmente. Edgar e Jéssica, que só nesse dia tinham ficado a saber exactamente como Elisa e Ricardo se tinham zangado, estavam contentes com a situação. Tudo o que acontecesse de mal aos outros animava-os a eles e Edgar estava já com esperanças que Elisa e Ricardo se afastassem definitivamente.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Sábado, da parte da manhã, estava Delfina no seu apartamento, já a preparar-se para sair, quando o seu telemóvel começou a tocar. Atendeu a chamada e ficou rapidamente aborrecida.

"O quê? O lar foi outra vez fechado por falta de condições?" perguntou Delfina, aborrecida. "E vou ter de ir buscar a minha mãe porque os velhotes foram todos despejados do lar? Ora bolas. Pronto, está bem, vou já para aí."

Delfina saiu do seu apartamento e pouco depois estava no carro, a ir em direcção ao lar onde a sua mãe estava. Já não era a primeira vez que o lar era fechado por falta de condições, mas alguns meses depois voltava a reabrir clandestinamente e a maioria dos velhotes que tinham sido retirados de lá, voltavam para lá novamente, pois os familiares não estavam para os aturar em casa ou por vezes não tinham como os colocar num lugar mais caro.

Alguns minutos depois, Delfina parou o carro perto de uma casa velha e não muito grande. Havia algumas ambulâncias e carros da polícia à porta. Algumas pessoas estavam a levar os idosos dali. Delfina reconheceu alguns dos familiares com quem já se cruzara anteriormente.

"_Pronto, lá tenho eu de ir buscar a minha mãe." pensou Delfina. "O raio da velha é rija como um pêro e está para durar. Mas eu não a vou aturar por muito tempo. Hei-de mandá-la para casa de algum dos meus irmãos."_

Delfina saiu do seu carro e caminhou em direcção à casa. Acenou a uma velhota que já tinha visto algumas vezes quando fora ao lar, mas de quem não recordava o nome. Passou por dois paramédicos que estavam a colocar um velhote numa maca e depois avistou alguns velhotes e dois polícias ao pé da porta da casa.

Uma das velhotas falava bastante alto. Tinha o cabelo cinzento, uma expressão que mostrava que gostava de chamar a atenção sobre si e uns olhos perspicazes. Delfina abanou a cabeça. Como sempre, a sua mãe estava a tentar ser o centro das atenções.

"Ah, lá vem a desnaturada da minha filha! Até que enfim. Pensei que ia ficar aqui fora ao frio e morria congelada." queixou-se a mãe de Delfina.

"Pare lá com isso, mãe. Sempre a queixar-se. É uma chata do pior."

Delfina encarou a mãe, de nome Etelvina Barroso. Considerando que ambas tinham uma personalidade forte, nunca se tinham dado completamente bem, apesar de Delfina ter sido, dos cinco filhos de Etelvina, a que mais tempo vivera com a mãe.

"Você é então filha desta senhora?" perguntou um dos polícias. "Foi feita uma inspecção ao lar e..."

"Sim, já sei que não tem condições, por isso vou levar daqui a minha mãe. Mas eu não sabia que o lar não tinha condições. Pareceu-me perfeito para a minha mãe."

"Qual quê! Então estávamos ali todos quase uns em cima dos outros, sem condições nenhumas!" exclamou Etelvina.

"Está bem mãe, mas eu achei que era mesmo perfeito para si. Senhores policias, vou andando então." disse Delfina.

"Espere lá. Então se sabia que a sua mãe..."

"Olhe, eu não tenho culpa de deixarem este lar sem condições aberto, pois não? As autoridades é que deviam ter fiscalizado tudo a tempo. Por isso, não me venham chatear seja com moralismos ou com ameaças a dizer que eu não podia ter aqui a minha mãe."

Delfina lançou um olhar aborrecido aos dois policias e depois fez sinal a Etelvina para a seguir. Etelvina pegou numa pequena mala sua e foi atrás da filha até ao carro. Já não era a primeira vez que Delfina ia buscar a mãe ao lar por ele ter sido fechado por falta de condições e já dava a volta aos polícias, para que não a metessem nalgum processo por ter colocado a mãe naquele lugar sem condições.

Delfina e Etelvina chegaram ao carro e sentaram-se. Pouco depois, Delfina arrancava, afastando-se do lar. Etelvina lançou um olhar à filha.

"Finalmente que estou fora daquele lar horrível. Tu e os teus irmãos são uns desnaturados. Dediquei-me eu toda a vida a vocês para vocês me colocarem naquele lar miserável." disse Etelvina, aborrecida. "Não têm respeito nenhum pela vossa mãe."

"Ora, cale-se! Quem se dedicou aos filhos foi o meu pai, que Deus o tenha. Ele é que era o responsável e trabalhava imenso e se preocupava com os filhos. Você passava os dias a coscuvilhar com as vizinhas, a queixar-se e de vez em quando ainda bebia e dizia palavrões e coisas sem jeito." disse Delfina. "Portanto, o que tem agora ou melhor, o que não tem, é porque não fez nada para isso. Muito já tive eu aturar."

"Ora, não venhas com conversas, pá! Viveste mais tempo comigo porque eras uma encalhada, Delfina. Os teus irmãos ficaram logo independentes, mas tu não, ficaste lá a viver em casa, por isso agora não te queixes. Eu não tenho culpa de ninguém te querer."

"Mau, mau, daqui a bocado estou a parar o carro e deixo-a aí numa rua qualquer, ouviu?"

"Eras capaz de fazer isso à tua própria mãe?"

"Não me teste, senão vai ver que depois se arrepende."

Etelvina passou de repente a uma expressão de desolação.

"Ai, que desgosto, ter uma filha tão mazinha. Eu, que sou tão doente, a ter de passar por isto na minha idade. Ai, que desgosto..."

"Pare lá com isso." disse Delfina, aborrecida, já conhecendo as manhas da mãe. "Você não é nada doente."

"Queres um pente?" perguntou Etelvina. "Para quê, filha?"

"Ai, você não se faça de surda. Eu sei que você ouve muito bem."

"Pois claro que sou a tua mãe. Ó Delfina, não estás a fazer sentido nenhum."

Delfina bufou. Ainda estava com a sua mãe há apenas alguns minutos e já estava farta dela. Se Delfina era como era, tinha aprendido em grande parte com a mãe e Etelvina era a rainha das manhas. Conseguia fazer de tudo para obter o que queria, nem que fosse às custas dos filhos.

"_Eu tenho mesmo de me livrar dela. Vou ter de juntar os meus irmãos e mandá-la para casa de algum deles ou para outro lar qualquer." pensou Delfina. "Era só o que me faltava, ficar a aturar o raio da velha. Já começou a reclamar e a fazer-se de surda. Entretanto, começa a arrastar-se pelos cantos a dizer que está muito doente para eu lhe fazer as vontades. Mas comigo não! Desta vez, ela não me vai tornar a vida insuportável e se não me livrar dela a bem, vai viver para baixo da ponte junto com o meu ex-marido... bem, ok, se calhar não lhe conseguia fazer isso, mas tenho de arranjar solução para não a aturar."_

Quando Delfina estacionou o carro, praticamente à porta do seu apartamento, estava quase a ter um ataque de nervos. Etelvina não se tinha calado durante todo o caminho, reclamando de tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça, desde os outros velhos que tinham estado no lar, até às empregadas e criticando os filhos, principalmente Delfina.

"Esse teu cabelo está uma lástima. Parece que não é lavado há séculos. Tens de te cuidar, senão nenhum homem te pega." resmungou Etelvina.

"Ó mãe, já chega! O meu cabelo está óptimo. Eu trato muito bem de mim, fique a saber. Até fui promovida e tudo, sabe? Agora sou a chefe do pessoal lá da escola."

"Ah sim? Ah, já sei. Deve ter sido depois de teres aparecido na televisão. Nós tínhamos lá no lar uma televisão pequenita e que dava pouco som, mas eu vi-te na televisão e tive de brigar com a Gerbera, uma gorda que estava sempre ao pé da televisão, para eu ver e ouvir a notícia." disse Etelvina. "Com que então, com provas contra o director, que era um pedófilo."

"Pois foi. Fui uma heroína. Aliás, sou uma heroína."

"Ah, foi sorte. Até disseram que ele quase te matou. Mais um bocadinho e tinhas ido desta para melhor. Eu que sou rija, ficava cá, vivinha da silva. E mesmo assim, depois disto tudo, não me foste visitar."

"Mandei-lhe um cartão no Natal e já teve muita sorte. Vamos lá a sair do carro que já chegámos."

As duas saíram do carro e Etelvina aproveitou para resmungar que Delfina ainda continuava a viver no mesmo lugar e que devia arranjar um emprego de jeito. Depois resmungou quando entraram no elevador, dizendo que o elevador deveria ter música ambiente, porque era mais agradável.

"Ora, é alguma rainha ou quê, para querer música no elevador? Já tem muita sorte do elevador estar a funcionar e não termos de subir as escadas a pé." disse Delfina.

Quando o elevador parou, as duas saíram do elevador e depois entraram no apartamento de Delfina. Etelvina reclamou novamente, dizendo que Delfina devia renovar o apartamento, porque estava com a decoração muito pouco actualizada.

"Ai agora você é decoradora, é? Percebe muito de decoração?" perguntou Delfina, aborrecida.

"Não, mas tenho olhos e dá para ver que o apartamento já teve melhores dias. Olha para aquele vaso ali, tão feio. Eu atirava-o logo contra a parede."

"Pois, mas se lhe tocar, vai mas é apanhar os cacos, ouviu? E não se preocupe que não vai ficar aqui em casa muito tempo."

"Vais pôr-me na rua, filha desnaturada?" perguntou Etelvina. "Ai, andei eu a carregar-te na barriga durante nove meses para agora me fazeres isto..."

"Deixe lá os dramas. Obviamente que não vai para a rua, mas algum dos seus outros filhos a há-de aturar. Vá, já sabe onde é que é o quarto de hóspedes, por isso pode ir lá pôr as coisas."

Etelvina encolheu os ombros e arrastou consigo a sua pequena mala com as suas coisas. Passou por uma mesa onde Delfina tinha uma nota de dez euros e pegou-lhe, pondo-a no bolso.

"Eu vi isso!" exclamou Delfina. "Devolva já a nota!"

"Quê? Não te estou a ouvir bem? Queres contar-me uma anedota? Mais tarde, filha."

Etelvina desapareceu rapidamente para o seu quarto e Delfina bufou. De seguida, pegou no telefone e ligou aos seus irmãos. Todos, sem excepção, se mostraram muito pouco importados com o facto de Etelvina ter sido retirada do lar e nenhum deles estava disponível para ir ao apartamento de Delfina nesse fim-de-semana, pelo que Delfina marcou uma reunião para o fim-de-semana seguinte. Quando desligou o telefone, não estava satisfeita.

"_Agora vou ter de a aturar uma semana inteira. Já começou por criticar, fingir doenças e roubar-me dinheiro. Se me chateia muito, nem sei o que lhe faço! O raio da velha, é uma badalhoca do pior!" pensou Delfina._

No seu quarto, Etelvina guardou os dez euros dentro da fronha da almofada e depois sentou-se na cama, sorrindo.

"_Já cá cantam dez euros. Tenho de ver se vou amealhando algum. No lar ficavam-me com a reforma toda e agora a Delfina ou qualquer um dos outros paspalhões dos meus filhos irá fazer o mesmo, por isso vou fazer o meu pé-de-meia. E tenho de arranjar maneira de conseguir mais algum dinheirinho." pensou Etelvina. "E não volto para aquele lar ou para lar nenhum. Ninguém desconfia que eu é que consegui sair do lar às escondidas e liguei para a polícia, a denunciar o lar ilegal. E eles apareceram e agora estou de lá para fora. Sou mesmo inteligente! Hum... agora tenho pensar em que negócio é que eu posso montar para arranjar algum dinheiro. Tenho de pensar bem..."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na segunda-feira, Ricardo não conseguiu falar com Elisa antes da primeira aula da manhã, pelo que decidiu aguardar pela hora do almoço, para poderem conversar em paz, já que os intervalos seriam pequenos para isso. Elisa mostrou-se distante durante as aulas da manhã e não se aproximou de Ricardo, nem mesmo nos intervalos.

Quando terminou a última aula antes do almoço, o grupinho juntou-se para ir almoçar, porém Elisa decidiu que não queria ir almoçar com eles.

"Eu almoço qualquer coisa rápida no bar." disse ela.

"Mas porquê? Tiraste a senha de almoço e tudo." disse Liliana.

"Pois, mas agora não me apetece comer no refeitório. Desculpem." disse Elisa, lançando um olhar breve a Ricardo.

Ricardo ficou aborrecido com aquela reacção e todos os outros se aperceberam que Elisa não queria estar perto de Ricardo ao almoço. Ricardo aproximou-se de Elisa.

"Temos de falar, Elisa." disse ele.

"Não temos nada a falar." disse Elisa, começando a afastar-se.

Ricardo agarrou-lhe o braço, para a parar.

"Larga-me!" exclamou ela.

"Temos de falar e vamos mesmo falar, quer queiras quer não." disse Ricardo, determinado.

"E nós vamos almoçar. Vamos pessoal." disse Regina, fazendo sinal aos outros.

Regina, Amanda, Liliana, Ivo, Leandro e Bruno saíram da sala de aula, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ricardo largou o braço de Elisa, que o encarou, furiosa.

"Qual é a tua ideia?" perguntou ela.

"A minha ideia é conversarmos, mas tu estás a dificultar as coisas."

"Porque não quero conversar contigo!"

"Nem pareces a Elisa ponderada de sempre." disse Ricardo.

"Eu sou como qualquer pessoa. Também me chateio. E neste momento, continuo chateada contigo. Não quero falar e pronto!"

Elisa encaminhou-se para a porta da sala, mas Ricardo agarrou-a novamente. Ela encarou-o novamente e no momento seguinte, ele beijou-a. Elisa debateu-se, tentando livrar-se de Ricardo, mas acabou por desistir e beijou-o de volta. Quando quebraram o beijo, Elisa voltou a estar mal-humorada.

"Para que é que foi isso?"

"Isto foi para te pedir desculpa, Elisa." disse Ricardo. "Tenho de te pedir muitas desculpas pelo que eu disse no outro dia. Tu tinhas toda a razão. Eu não te estava a dar o teu verdadeiro valor e estava a querer estar sempre junto da minha mãe, sem pensar no que tu poderias sentir e que querias estar comigo."

"Ah, vá lá, ao menos já admites isso." disse Elisa, um pouco menos zangada.

"Estive a falar com a minha mãe e reflecti muito no fim-de-semana. Tentei ligar-te várias vezes, mas não me atendeste o telefone." disse Ricardo. "Elisa, eu prometo que vou mudar e passar mais tempo contigo, para podermos fazer o que quisermos."

"E vais conseguir cumprir?"

"Vou. Juro que sim." respondeu Ricardo. "Eu... eu desde muito pequeno que sou apegado à minha mãe. Os meus pais divorciaram-se, o meu pai foi para o estrangeiro e nunca mais deu notícias. Não tenho mais familiares nenhuns. E sabes, quando eu era pequeno, a minha mãe teve um ataque de coração. Caiu ao chão. E eu não sabia o que fazer. Era pequeno e nem sabia usar bem um telefone. Corri à rua para pedir ajuda e a minha vizinha Alzira chamou a ambulância. A minha mãe foi levada para o hospital e esteve muito mal. E eu só pensava que a ia perder e ia ficar completamente sozinho."

Ricardo sentou-se em cima de uma das mesas e continuou.

"Tive imenso medo. O que é que me ia acontecer se a minha mãe morresse? Não queria perder a única pessoa que me restava. Felizmente, a minha mãe recuperou. E eu fui crescendo, mas jurei a mim mesmo que não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse. Iria estar muito atento, para não perder a minha mãe. E até hoje, isso continua assim." disse Ricardo. "Continuo a ter medo, Elisa. Porque não tenho mesmo mais ninguém."

Elisa aproximou-se do namorado e abraçou-o.

"Isso não é verdade. Tens-me a mim." sussurrou ela. "Desculpa. Não sabia como te sentias realmente. Quer dizer... sabia, mas nunca vi as coisas da maneira como me contaste agora. Eu tenho pai, mãe, irmãos e não pensei que só te resta a tua mãe como familiar. Talvez tenhas razão e eu tenha sido egoísta."

"Então, desculpas-me?" perguntou Ricardo, olhando para a namorada.

"Sim, Ricardo. E tu desculpa-me a mim. Vou tentar ser mais tolerante."

Os dois sorriram e beijaram-se.

"Podemos sair onde tu quiseres na minha próxima folga no part-time." disse Ricardo.

"A sério? Então acho que já tenho algumas ideias." disse Elisa, já animada.

"E diz-me lá, estiveste mesmo doente ou faltaste à escola na sexta-feira para não me veres?"

"Estive mesmo doente, Ricardo. Mas também não te queria ver, é verdade. Mas agora, está tudo bem."

Elisa e Ricardo acabaram por se juntar aos outros para o almoço e todos ficaram contentes por o casal ter feito as pazes. Depois do almoço, os oito amigos, mais Hugo e Afonso foram até à sala de aula onde a turma de Ricardo ia ter a aula seguinte. Não estava lá mais ninguém. Sentaram-se e ficaram a conversar.

"Ainda bem que agora está tudo bem." disse Liliana, sorrindo. "Afinal, o amor vence sempre e mesmo que hajam problemas, se as pessoas se empenharem, conseguem resolvê-los."

"Exactamente." disse Ivo, sorrindo à namorada.

"Hum, falando de amores." começou Amanda. "Não há por aqui nenhum casal a formar-se brevemente?"

Amanda lançou um olhar significativo a Afonso e a Leandro, que perceberam a indicação. Os outros olharam todos para eles, já todos sabendo do interesse de Afonso por Leandro, pois Afonso não era muito discreto.

"Amanda, eu estou a perceber o que estás a insinuar. Eu e o Afonso já falámos disso... bom, mais ou menos." disse Leandro.

"Eu disse ao Leandro que gostava dele." disse Afonso. "Ele ainda não sente o mesmo por mim. Mas eu não vou desistir."

"É assim mesmo, Afonso." disse Liliana.

"Era só o que faltava." disse Bruno, abanando a cabeça. "Quer dizer, já tínhamos o esquesitoide do Leandro e agora temos também o Afonso. Para piorar, agora estão a ver se ficam juntos? Bom, pelo menos assim só se estraga uma casa."

"Bruno, está mas é calado!" exclamou Leandro.

"Uma ova! Eu digo o que quiser!" gritou Bruno. "Devias era desaparecer de vez. Tu e o Afonso e todos os gays do mundo! Anormais!"

"Pára com isso, Bruno." pediu Ricardo.

"Pede desculpa ao Leandro, Bruno. Estás a ser muito mal-educado." disse Regina.

"Não peço desculpa nenhuma! E tu está calada também. Eu não me esqueci do que me fizeram, por isso não esperem que vos trate bem." disse Bruno, furioso.

"Está aqui a escapar-me alguma coisa." disse Amanda. "O que é que te fizeram, Bruno? Tens alguma desculpa para o teu comportamento estúpido?"

"O Leandro e a Regina juntaram-se para me humilhar, foi o que foi! A Regina levou-me até um hotel, amarrou-me à cama e o Leandro beijou-me! Foi o momento mais asqueroso e embaraçoso da minha vida!" exclamou Bruno.

Os outros ficaram todos a olhar para Bruno. Alguns abriram a boca de espanto. Regina e Leandro entreolharam-se de seguida. Amanda encarou-os.

"Vocês fizeram mesmo isso ao Bruno? Ai, agora estou aborrecida." disse Amanda. "Não por terem feito isso ao Bruno, mas porque não me convidaram para assistir. Ao menos tiraram uma foto? Apetecia-me rir um bocadinho."

"Amanda, não digas isso." repreendeu Hugo. "Esta é uma situação séria."

"Mas porque é que a Regina e o Leandro te iam fazer isso?" perguntou Elisa.

"Bruno, tu é que começaste e agora vou contar a verdade." disse Leandro.

Bruno ficou subitamente pálido. Estava tão zangado que contara o que acontecera, mas agora Leandro ia contar a verdade sobre o que ele tinha feito.

"Lembram-se de me terem batido e eu ter andado meses com o braço ao peito e as costelas enfaixadas? Pois bem, o Bruno até passou por ser um herói, por me ter ajudado. Tudo mentiras. Descobri que foi ele que organizou tudo. Ele arranjou outros dois rapazes para me baterem e ele participou na acção." disse Leandro. "O Bruno foi o responsável pelo que aconteceu. E quando descobri, arranjei maneira de me vingar. Da maneira que o Bruno descreveu. Agora já sabem."

Todos voltaram a olhar para Bruno, desta vez com olhares zangados. Amanda tinha perdido a vontade de brincar com a situação. Bruno engoliu em seco.

"Pessoal, isso já foi há muito tempo..." tentou defender-se Bruno.

"Como é que tu pudeste fazer uma coisa dessas, Bruno? Arranjares um plano para bateres no Leandro?" perguntou Ricardo. "Porquê?"

"Por causa da discussão que tínhamos tido no balneário, naquela altura." respondeu Leandro. "Como vingança, pedi a ajuda da Regina e levámos o Bruno até ao hotel."

"Onde foi amarrado à cama e beijado." concluiu Amanda, surpreendida. "Foi um bom plano. E digo-te uma coisa, Bruno. Se tu me tivesses feito a mim o que fizeste ao Leandro, podes ter a certeza que a minha vingança teria sido muito, mas mesmo muito pior."

"És um estúpido, Bruno." disse Ivo. "Como é que foste fazer aquilo?"

"E achas-te com moral para julgares os outros e chamares às pessoas anormais?" perguntou Afonso, zangado. "Devias olhar primeiro para ti."

"Afinal não eram só o Edgar e a Jéssica que eram maus e arranjavam planos." disse Liliana.

"Eu sou uma vítima! Está bem que bati no Leandro, é verdade, mas o que ele me fez é muito pior!" exclamou Bruno. "Não consigo deixar de pensar que fui beijado por outro rapaz. Que nojo! Desde aquele dia que tem sido um inferno, comigo sempre a lembrar-me disto. O meu ego e a minha masculinidade estão destruídas, tudo por culpa do Leandro e da Regina!"

"És um imbecil. Deixa de te fazeres de vítima." disse Elisa, aborrecida. "Estás a achar que por teres sido beijado e amarrado a uma cama é pior do que o que fizeste ao Leandro?"

"Claro que é pior! É horroroso!"

"Ó Bruno, és mesmo exagerado. Não é como se te tivéssemos amarrado e violado. Ou tirado fotografias ou filmado a cena. Não fizemos nada disso." disse Regina.

"Quero lá saber! Estou arruinado... e a culpa é toda vossa!" exclamou Bruno.

Leandro cerrou os punhos, furioso. Estava farto de Bruno, da sua estupidez e queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

"Bruno, se estás assim por causa da porcaria do beijo, podes estar descansado. Eu nunca te beijei." disse Leandro.

"Então, agora estou confusa, mas o Leandro beijou o Bruno ou não? Um diz que sim e o outro diz que não." disse Hugo, confuso.

"Não sejas mentiroso, Leandro. Beijaste-me sim senhor!" exclamou Bruno.

"Não. Eu queria castigar-te e achei que a melhor maneira seria atacar o teu ego. És tão preconceituoso que o pior que podia acontecer era isso virar-se contra ti. E então, surgiu-me toda a ideia do plano de vingança. Tu ficaste a pensar que eu te tinha beijado e ficaste muito afectado. Era essa a minha intenção." disse Leandro. "Mas ao contrário de ti, eu não ia fazer alguma irreversível. Se te tivesse beijado mesmo, seria algo que eu não poderia apagar da tua memória. Mas eu não te beijei."

"Fui eu." disse Regina.

Bruno parecia confuso, sem perceber.

"Combinámos tudo com antecedência. Tu estavas vendado, Bruno. Foi a Regina que te beijou e eu falei logo de seguida, dando a impressão de que tinha sido eu que te estava a beijar e eu próprio o disse, para te convencer. Resultou, mas podes estar descansado, porque não te beijei. O teu ego permanece intacto." disse Leandro. "E digo-te isto, para te calares de uma vez. Não quero ter mais nada a ver contigo."

Dito isto, Leandro saiu porta fora e Regina seguiu-o. Bruno assimilou o que Leandro lhe tinha dito e começou a sorrir imenso.

"Não fui beijado por nenhum rapaz. Não fui! Sim! Afinal continuo o garanhão de sempre, sem nenhuma mácula no meu currículo." disse Bruno, contente.

Os outros olhavam-no, aborrecidos. Ao aperceber-se dos olhares, Bruno ficou sério.

"Pessoal, têm de esquecer isto e..."

"Uma ova. Olha, pelo menos durante um tempo, quero-te longe. Ter um amigo que faz o que tu fizeste, é péssimo. Até eu já fui mazinha, é verdade, mas ao menos dizia as coisas na cara das pessoas, em vez de lhes mandar bater." disse Amanda.

"Fiquei mesmo desapontada contigo, Bruno." disse Elisa. "És um mesquinho, mimado e acho que não podemos confiar em ti."

Um a um, os outros começaram a sair da sala. Todos saíram, menos Ricardo e Bruno.

"Bruno, já viste o que os teus actos fizeram? Afastaste todos os outros." disse Ricardo.

"Mas tu ficaste."

"Porque te conheço há muito tempo, mas fiquei desiludido contigo. Eu pensei que te conhecia bem, mas enganei-me. Sim, eu sei que és preconceituoso, por vezes és precipitado e que gostas de arranjar confusão, mas bateres numa pessoa assim, três contra um? Deixaste o Leandro lesionado, não admitiste o que fizeste na altura e ainda te aproveitaste do que aconteceu para parecer que eras bonzinho e do teu bom coração tinhas chamado a ambulância." disse Ricardo. "Enganaste toda a gente. Até a mim."

"Ricardo, não foi nada pessoal, mas não podia admitir que tinha batido no Leandro, senão ia meter-me em maus lençóis."

"Tu fizeste o que quiseste, Bruno, sem pensares nas consequências. Não vou deixar de ser teu amigo pelo que fizeste, mas não vai ser fácil conquistares de volta a confiança dos outros. E parece-me impossível que te voltes a dar bem com o Leandro."

"Nem quero. Por mim, ele que fique longe."

Alguns minutos depois, começou a primeira aula da tarde. E passou um dia e depois outro. Agora os outros tinham mudado de atitude quanto a Bruno. Leandro, Afonso e Regina não lhe falavam. Elisa apenas convivia com Bruno porque era namorada de Ricardo e os outros praticamente ignoravam-no, apesar de lhe falarem se ele falasse com eles.

"_Também não quero saber se eles me falam ou não." pensava Bruno. "O que me interessa é que não fui beijado por aquele estúpido do Leandro. Tirou-me um peso dos ombros. Já tinha pesadelos com aquilo e tudo. Até é bom que ele agora se mantenha à distância. Ele e o outro gay também. Que se mantenham longe de vez."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No Sábado à tarde, Delfina esperava a chegada dos irmãos ao seu apartamento. Etelvina estava sentada num dos sofás da sala, a fazer malha, parecendo pouco preocupada, mas no fundo estava um pouco nervosa sobre o que os filhos iriam decidir.

Delfina estava impaciente. Etelvina tinha-lhe moído a paciência durante toda a semana, queixando-se de que Delfina não lhe dava comida suficiente, que lhe doíam as costas, que Delfina devia ter mais canais na televisão, que o seu quarto tinha pouca luz e fingindo que não ouvia quando Delfina a mandava fazer alguma coisa.

"_Quero ver se me livro da velhota de uma vez. Ela agora ainda está mais chata que dantes. A ver se algum dos meus irmãos a leva para casa deles ou então juntamos o dinheiro e vai para outro lar qualquer." pensou Delfina._

Pouco depois, chegou o primeiro irmão de Delfina. Adalberto Barroso era o mais velho dos irmãos, com cinquenta e um anos, um grande bigode castanho e bastante gordo. Estava casado há vários anos e tinha três filhos. Exercia a profissão de construtor civil e era uma pessoa bastante ambiciosa.

"Delfina, devias mas é mudar de casa." disse Adalberto, sentando-se numa cadeira em volta da mesa redonda da sala. Ignorou por completo Etelvina, que fez o mesmo. "Este apartamento não é nada de jeito."

"Pois eu gosto do meu apartamento e estou muito bem aqui." respondeu Delfina.

"Tu é que sabes, mas estou agora a construir uns apartamentos muito bons e até te posso fazer um bom preço."

"O quê? Eu, a viver nalgum apartamento construído por ti e pela tua empresa? Nem morta. Conheço uma mulher que foi viver num apartamento edificado pela tua empresa e o tecto quase lhe caiu em cima."

"Ah, isso foi a maluca da Georgina Bagulho. Ela é que andava sempre a bater com a vassoura no tecto e por isso é que aquilo caiu." defendeu-se Adalberto.

"Boa desculpa. Usas é materiais ranhosos, para fazeres mais lucros e não pensas que qualquer dia vem aquilo tudo abaixo. Ganancioso." disse Etelvina.

Adalberto lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso. Logo de seguida, chegou outra pessoa. Era Roberta, a mais velha a seguir a Adalberto. Com quarenta e nove anos, Roberta era viúva, tinha o cabelo pintado de ruivo e uma língua mordaz. Dizia mal de tudo e todos, era dona de um cabeleireiro e agora estava disposta a arranjar um novo marido a todo o custo.

"O trânsito estava péssimo. Quase bati num carro que ia à minha frente e ia atropelando um velhote. Vá lá que ele saiu da frente no último segundo, senão tinha amachucado o carro todo, vejam lá." resmungou Roberta, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado de Adalberto. "Então ó velha, nunca mais morre?"

"Velha era a tua avó e casou-se!" exclamou Etelvina, zangada. "Tu também já não vais para nova. Olha para essa cara, cheia de rugas."

"O quê? Rugas? Eu tenho a pele sem qualquer ruga e mais macia que um rabo de um bebé, fique sabendo!" exclamou Roberta.

"Coitadinha, deve estar a ficar mal dos olhos, que nem vê como é. Ou não tem espelhos em casa." murmurou Etelvina, continuando a fazer malha.

Roberta cerrou os punhos. Delfina lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador. Aquele cabelo ruivo ficava-lhe horrivelmente e Roberta parecia não se aperceber.

"_Está mais feia do que a última vez que a vi." pensou Delfina. "Também, é tão estúpida e badalhoca..."_

Delfina e Roberta nunca se tinham dado muito bem e Roberta era a mais implicante de todos os irmãos. Pouco depois, chegou o terceiro irmão. Januário era dois anos mais velho que Delfina. Era muito magrinho e alto, com cabelo castanho e vestia-se bastante mal, com roupas muito remendadas. Era segurança num museu e Januário era muito agarrado ao dinheiro, não querendo gastar dinheiro com nada.

"Estou cansado. Tive de vir a pé, que os táxis e a gasolina estão caros. E os autocarros, também. Que roubalheira!" exclamou Januário. "Eu nem queria vir. Gastei imenso as solas dos sapatos para vir até aqui."

"Ó Januário, credo, que forreta." disse Delfina.

"Forreta não! Poupadinho." corrigiu Januário.

"És forreta sim senhor. Por isso é que nem namoras, para não gastares dinheiro com presentes para a namorada." disse Adalberto.

"As mulheres só querem gastar dinheiro e mais dinheiro. Nem pensar. Longe, longe! O meu rico dinheirinho..."

"Nem vale a pena argumentar com ele. Foi sempre assim. Lembram-se de que em pequeno ele escondia as moedas todas nas meias? Nunca ninguém o tentou roubar, porque era um pivete desgraçado!" exclamou Roberta.

Delfina, Adalberto e Roberta riram-se, enquanto Januário parecia melindrado. Etelvina abanou a cabeça, pensando que cada um dos seus filhos era pior que o outro. E ainda faltava a filha mais nova.

**Continua…**


	26. Reunião de Família

**Capítulo 26: Reunião de Família**

"Bem, só falta a Selma chegar. Está sempre atrasada." queixou-se Adalberto. "Eu tenho mais que fazer do que estar aqui parado."

"Tem lá calma." disse Delfina, sentando-se perto dos irmãos. "Estarmos à espera uns minutos não vai fazer mal nenhum."

"Eu até estou aqui bem sentada. Estou cansada. Hoje tive de atender tantas clientes com cabelos horrorosos, meu Deus! Uma das minhas clientes tem um cabelo que parece um ninho de ratos." disse Roberta. "Quando aparece no meu cabeleireiro, só me apetece pegar na tesoura e cortar-lhe aquilo tudo."

"Eu corto o meu cabelo em casa. Ir ao barbeiro é muito caro." disse Januário.

"Por isso é que tens o cabelo num estado lastimoso. Está todo mal cortado." resmungou Etelvina.

"Ah, agora já vê bem, mãe? Da última vez que nos vimos, eu estava ao seu lado e disse-me que não me conseguia ver bem e que devia estar a ficar ceguinha." disse Januário.

"Melhorei. Quer dizer, tem alturas. Olha, agora já não te estou a ver bem nem nada."

Januário revirou os olhos. Pouco depois, chegou Selma, a irmã mais nova, com trinta e sete anos. Selma sempre fora a mais sonhadora dos cinco irmãos e também a mais imatura. Nunca se tinha casado e já tivera imensos empregos, de onde era despedida rapidamente pela sua incompetência. Selma sentou-se no último lugar à volta da mesa.

"Olá a todos, maninhos. Olhem, temos de nos despachar que eu marquei um encontro com o meu novo namorado e depois não quero chegar atrasada." disse Selma. "Tenho de me ir arranjar para ficar toda bonita."

"Para ficares bonita, tinhas era de fazer uma plástica e mesmo assim, se calhar não fazia grande diferença." disse Roberta.

"Ora, está calada! Tu querias é ser bonita como eu, mas tens um cabelo esquisito e estás um bocado gorda e a ficar velha."

"Olha-me esta, levas duas lambadas daqui a nada!"

"Tenham lá calma. Agora que já aqui estamos todos, vamos mas é falar sobre o fóssil." disse Adalberto.

"Fóssil? Fóssil! Ó Adalberto João, fóssil?" perguntou Etelvina, levantando-se do sofá, furiosa. "Eu não sou nenhum fóssil! Estou aqui fresca como uma alface! E estou aqui para as curvas."

"Ai sim? Então se calhar devia era arranjar um trabalho, a ver se ganhava algum dinheiro." disse Januário.

"Trabalho? Ah, mas eu... eu... pois, se calhar estou mesmo velha para trabalhar. E agora até estou aqui com dores nas costas. Eu vou deitar-me um bocadinho."

Etelvina foi até ao seu quarto e deixou a porta aberta. Sentou-se em cima da cama, à espera de ouvir a conversa que os filhos iriam ter. Delfina começou a falar.

"Pronto, já todos sabem que estamos aqui reunidos porque a mãe foi outra vez despejada do lar, por causa da falta de condições." disse Delfina. "Considerando que o lar fechou, pelo menos por agora não a podemos lá pôr novamente. E ela está aqui em minha casa, mas eu não posso ficar com ela. Por isso, a questão é, qual de vocês é que vai ficar a tomar conta dela?"

Os irmãos não pareceram nada satisfeitos com aquela pergunta, apesar de saberem ao que vinham quando Delfina lhes tinha ligado.

"Eu não posso ficar com a mãe." disse Adalberto. "Nem pensar. Sou uma pessoa muito ocupada e a Cecília não tem tempo, nem paciência para aturar a velhota. Já basta ela ter de tomar conta da casa e dos nossos três filhos."

"Ah, a mãe também não dá assim tanto trabalho." disse Delfina.

"Uma ova! Da última vez que lá ficou em casa, pôs-se a beber e agora o Nélson ganhou-lhe o gosto. E só tem treze anos ainda! E depois, acho que o Felipe agora anda metido nas drogas. Ainda drogava a mãe. É para o bem dela não ir lá para casa."

"O Felipe anda metido nas drogas? Mas ele só tem seis anos!" exclamou Delfina.

"Pois, vê lá, começam logo de pequenos. E acho que se calhar a Clara está grávida. Ai, a minha Clarinha, só com quinze anos e se calhar já vai ser mãe... bom, isto para dizer que a mãe não pode lá ficar em casa."

Delfina lançou um olhar gelado a Adalberto, não acreditando no que ele lhe estava a dizer. Toda a gente da família sabia que Clara queria ser freira e não era provável que se fosse envolver com um rapaz, ainda para mais ficar grávida. Além disso, a história de Felipe andar metido nas drogas era absurda. Delfina olhou para Roberta.

"E tu Roberta, podes ficar com a mãe?"

"Eu? Ah, não pode ser. Eu sou uma mulher sozinha e viúva. Tenho um negócio para gerir. Estou cheia de trabalho. Não me dá jeito nenhum ficar com a mãe." respondeu Roberta. "Além de que eu estou a ver se agora arranjo um namorado e se arranjasse um e ele conhecesse a mãe, fugia a sete pés. Desculpa, mas não dá mesmo."

"Ó Roberta, se algum homem se apaixonar por ti, com esse feitio que tens, então não se vai impressionar com a personalidade da mãe." disse Delfina.

"O quê? Estás a dizer que eu tenho uma personalidade indesejável? Toda a gente gosta de mim! Tenho lá uma empregada japonesa no cabeleireiro que me adora! Está sempre a falar em japonês para mim e tudo."

"Se calhar está a insultar-te." sugeriu Delfina.

Roberta ficou pensativa durante uns segundos.

"Hum... se calhar está mesmo. Ah, então vou despedi-la e há-de ser recambiada lá para o país dela. Mas pronto, não tentes desviar a conversa, Delfina. Eu tenho uma boa personalidade. Óptima até! Mas não posso ficar com a mãe. Olha, pede aqui ao Januário, que vive sozinho e não tem preocupações."

"O quê? Eu tenho imensas preocupações!" exclamou Januário. "E não posso ficar com a mãe. Ela enerva-me e depois eu tenho de gastar dinheiro a comprar calmantes. Estão caríssimos!"

"Lá estás tu com a mania de ter medo de gastar dinheiro. Olha que quando morreres ele fica cá!" exclamou Delfina.

"Não que eu já encomendei um caixão em ouro. Quando eu morrer, o dinheiro vai todo comigo!" exclamou Januário.

Adalberto, Roberta, Delfina e Selma lançaram-lhe um olhar de desprezo. Januário sempre fora forreta e agora tivera uma ideia estúpida para quando morresse.

"Mas até morreres, podes gastar só um bocadinho de dinheiro e paciência para ficares com a mãe." disse Delfina.

"Não. Ela dá muita despesa. Da última vez que esteve lá em casa, até me roubou dinheiro! E depois escondi o resto do dinheiro e ela roubou-me as lâmpadas e foi vendê-las para a feira da ladra!"

No seu quarto, Etelvina evitou o riso. Tinha sido realmente engraçado roubar as lâmpadas e até conseguira algum dinheiro. Januário tinha ficado possesso e fora tão forreta que tinham passado mais de um mês a fazer tudo à luz de velas, porque ele não queria gastar dinheiro em lâmpadas.

"Portanto, na minha casa a mãe não fica." disse Januário.

Delfina suspirou e virou-se para Selma, que estava a olhar para o relógio de pulso.

"Selma?"

"Pronto, quer dizer, vocês não a querem e agora querem que seja eu a aturá-la? Eu não quero! Agora estou a namorar e se calhar vou viver com o meu namorado, quem sabe e não quero ter a mãe atrás. Era só o que me faltava. Já não basta da última vez que ela ficou comigo ter tentado beijar o meu namorado! Imaginem só, a minha mãe, uma velha caquéctica, a tentar roubar-me o namorado!" exclamou Selma. "Não fico mais com ela."

"Pessoal, pronto, ok, se ela não pode ficar nas vossas casas, então acho que podemos juntar dinheiro nosso para a pormos num lar. Não vamos conseguir pô-la num lar tão barato como o outro, já que aquele era barato porque não tinha grandes condições, mas se juntarmos um pouco de dinheiro de cada um, podemos pôr a mãe num lar e assim nenhum de nós tem mesmo de a aturar na nossa casa." sugeriu Delfina.

"O quê? Ah, nem pensar. Eu não vou gastar o meu rico dinheirinho!" exclamou Januário. "No lar que fechou, a reforma da mãe chegava para o pagar, mas eu não vou gastar dinheiro do meu bolso. Por mim, pode ir viver para o meio da rua."

"Ah, por mim também. Sim, rua com ela. Não vou gastar do meu dinheiro para a pôr num lar." disse Adalberto.

"Mas podias arranjar-lhe um apartamento, por exemplo? Constróis tantos." disse Delfina.

"O quê? Nem pensar! Alguma vez eu ia dar um apartamento à mãe? Ia mas é vendê-lo para ganhar dinheiro. Por mim, rua com ela."

"Eu na minha casa não a tenho. Por mim, ela que vá viver para debaixo da ponte." disse Selma.

"E eu concordo com eles." disse Roberta. "Se não chegamos a acordo, a mãe que vá viver para a rua."

No seu quarto, Etelvina engoliu em seco. Agora, os seus filhos queriam pô-la a viver na rua. Iria ser uma idosa sem abrigo. Delfina deu um murro na mesa, olhando para os irmãos.

"Esperem lá! Ok, ela é chata, é problemática e tudo o mais. Eu sei, tal como vocês. E apesar de eu já ter pensado que a mandava para a rua, foi no momento. Ela é nossa mãe, bolas!" exclamou Delfina. "Como é que vocês podem querer mandá-la para a rua de verdade?"

"Ela nunca fez nada para nos ajudar." respondeu Roberta. "Por isso, não lhe devemos nada."

"E se queres tanto ajudá-la e que não vá para a rua, fica tu com ela." disse Selma.

"Exactamente. A Selma tem toda a razão." concordou Januário. "Se estás tão preocupada, Delfina, fica tu a aturá-la."

"Pois, tem de calhar-me tudo a mim, não é?" perguntou Delfina, aborrecida. "Bolas, somos cinco filhos! Cinco! E vocês não são capazes de ajudar com algum dinheiro, para a pormos num outro lar. Algum com condições. Assim ela até deixava de se queixar e nós não tínhamos de a aturar."

"Eu já disse que não pago nada para ela ir para lar nenhum." disse Januário. "O meu rico dinheirinho..."

"Delfina ou tu ficas com ela ou então vai para o olho da rua." concluiu Adalberto. "Nenhum de nós a quer aturar ou estar a gastar do nosso dinheiro, tão difícil de ganhar, para ajudar uma mulher que nunca fez nada de jeito por nós. O nosso pai, esse sim, se fosse vivo, merecia a nossa ajuda."

"Já sei isso tudo, mas vocês acham bem agora pôr a velhota fora de casa? Gostavam que quando fossem velhos alguém lhes fizesse isso?" perguntou Delfina, focando mais o olhar em Adalberto, que era o único com filhos. "Adalberto, gostavas que os teus filhos te desamparassem quando fosses velho?"

"Os meus filhos nunca fariam isso, porque eu sou um óptimo pai! Agora, chega de conversa. A decisão é tua e não nossa. Se quiseres ficar com ela, ficas. Senão, rua com ela."

Delfina olhou, zangada, para os quatro irmãos. No seu quarto, Etelvina estava bastante triste com a situação. Com cinco filhos e parecia que apenas Delfina se preocupava minimamente com ela.

"Ok, então se é assim que querem, podem sair todos daqui para fora, antes que eu vos dê um pontapé no rabo a cada um." disse Delfina, levantando-se.

Os irmãos fizeram o mesmo.

"Agora vais ficar zangada connosco, Delfina?" perguntou Roberta. "Sabes muito bem que a culpa aqui é da mãe. Se ela tivesse sido alguma mãe de jeito, qualquer um de nós quereria a sua companhia e tomava conta dela."

"Não importa! Ela não foi a melhor mãe do mundo, é verdade, mas deixá-la na rua? Vocês não têm um pingo de compaixão? Eu até pensava que eu era pouco sentimental, mas vocês são um bloco de gelo!" exclamou Delfina. "Por isso, fora daqui e esqueçam que eu existo, porque nem quero ouvir falar de vocês nos próximos tempos."

"Olha, fica zangada se é o que queres. Eu não quero saber." disse Roberta.

"E eu tenho um encontro e estou atrasada." disse Selma.

"Então vai lá ao teu encontro. De qualquer maneira, o teu namorado vai deixar-te, como todos os outros, porque ninguém te consegue aturar. E desta vez, nem te atrevas a ligar-me a chorar para desabafar." disse Delfina, virando-se de seguida para Januário. "E tu, um dia vais morrer sozinho e sem ninguém. Oh, hás-de ter muito dinheiro à tua volta, mas ninguém vai querer saber de ti, porque és um forreta do pior."

"Eu sou poupado e pronto!" exclamou Januário.

"Escusas de agora nos começares a ofender, Delfina." disse Adalberto.

"Está mas é calado e põe-te daqui para fora, Adalberto. Tu tens dinheiro, com uma empresa de construção e tudo, mas nem ajudas a tua própria mãe? E ainda por cima, usas desculpas esfarrapadas. Quando voltares a ter problemas com a tua mulher, eu não vou estar aqui para te ouvir e a aconselhar a não te deixar, como já aconteceu." disse Delfina, virando-se depois para Roberta. "E tu Roberta, nunca mais te arranjo clientes para irem ao teu cabeleireiro. E já agora, esse cabelo é horroroso. Parece que te caíram umas laranjas podres na cabeça."

"Ora, sua parvalhona!"

Roberta ia atirar-se para cima de Delfina para lhe bater, mas Adalberto agarrou-a.

"Agora, fora daqui seus imbecis!"

Selma e Januário lançaram olhares gelados a Delfina e apressaram-se a sair do apartamento. Adalberto arrastou Roberta conseguiu e foram embora também. Delfina deixou-se cair numa cadeira, suspirando.

"_Afinal eu nem sou assim tão má como eu pensava. Quando eles disseram que queriam ver a minha mãe na rua, fiquei furiosa. Claro que ela nunca foi boa mãe, mas também não merece que os filhos a abandonem. Pois bem, eu não preciso deles para nada. Também nunca fizeram nada por mim. A estúpida da Roberta sempre a implicar e o Januário sempre picuinhas." pensou Delfina. "Pois bem, eu aturo a mãe, pelo menos para já e quando ela morrer, seja lá quando isso for, hei-de ter a consciência tranquila."_

Etelvina saiu do seu quarto e foi sentar-se ao lado de Delfina no sofá. As duas ficaram a olhar para a televisão, sem estarem a prestar atenção ao que estava a passar lá.

"Esteve a ouvir atrás da porta, não esteve mãe?" perguntou Delfina.

"Não, não estive. Estive a ouvir com a porta aberta, o que é bastante diferente." respondeu Etelvina.

"Então já sabe que vai continuar aqui comigo, pelo menos até eu arranjar outro lar, se conseguir arranjar."

"Pois, pois, foste a única dos meus ingratos filhos que teve o mínimo de compaixão por mim. Os outros queriam ver-me na rua." disse Etelvina. "E pensei que tu querias livrar-te de mim também."

Delfina recostou-se mais no sofá, enquanto Etelvina acabou por ficar a olhar para a filha, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Eu pensava o mesmo, é essa a verdade. Queria enviá-la para casa de algum dos meus irmãos ou para um lar, mas eles não quiseram. E ao contrário deles, eu não queria que fosse parar ao olho da rua."

"Porquê? Sempre implicaste comigo. E olha, o teu ex-marido foi viver para baixo da ponte e não tiveste pena dele."

"Isso é diferente. Ele era um bebedolas que não prestava para nada. E você, bem, também não é muito melhor, diga-se de passagem, mas é a minha mãe." disse Delfina. "Apesar de tudo, não a queria ver desamparada e sem abrigo. Não me esqueci de tudo o que se passou na minha infância e mesmo na idade adulta. Você só se preocupava consigo, mas eu não sou igual a si... bom, não totalmente."

"Está bem, está bem. Mas não penses que te vou agradecer pelo que estás a fazer."

"Ai não vai? A mãe é mesmo mal agradecida. Olhe que eu ainda posso dar-lhe um pontapé no traseiro e mandá-la daqui para fora. Não me tente."

"Pronto, pronto, calminha. Hum... eu... achei... uma atitude muito louvável o que estás a fazer e fiquei contente. Agora não digo mais nada."

Etelvina cruzou os braços e Delfina abanou a cabeça, sabendo que aquilo era o mais perto de um obrigado que conseguiria arrancar à mãe.

"_Espero que quando eu for velha e débil, tenha haja alguém que se possa preocupar minimamente comigo." pensou Delfina. "Ainda se eu fosse rica, arranjava criados para cuidarem de mim... mas assim... bom, tinha é de arranjar maneira de ficar rica, o que não é fácil."_

Delfina despertou dos seus pensamentos quando o seu telemóvel tocou. Tirou-o do bolso e viu que era Selma. Bufou e atendeu.

"O que é que foi, Selma? Olha, eu estou a atender desta vez só para te dizer que não te quero aturar, aliás, como já tinha dito antes."

"Ó Delfina, estamos presos no elevador!" exclamou Selma, do outro lado da linha. "Entrámos todos ao mesmo tempo e isto agora parou. Parece que há excesso de peso."

"Ó mãe, a Selma diz que ficaram presos no elevador. Parece que há excesso de peso. O Adalberto e a Roberta não fizeram dieta e agora estão todos ali no elevador, parados e sem conseguirem sair."

Etelvina e Delfina cruzaram olhares e de seguida desataram a rir à gargalhada. Do outro lado da linha, Selma e os outros irmãos de Delfina estavam aborrecidos por estarem todos presos no elevador.

"Ó Selma, olha, estão presos no elevador não é? Então aproveitem para pensar. Pensem bem no que andam a fazer, seus badalhocos. E agora, deixem-me mas é em paz. Por mim, bem podem ficar aí a apodrecer no elevador. E olhem, eu vou ficar-me aqui a rir, que o Januário não deve ter tomado banho há pelo menos uma semana, para não gastar muito dinheiro em água e daqui a pouco ninguém aguenta o cheiro aí dentro. Adeusinho."

Delfina desligou a chamada e Etelvina sorriu maliciosamente. Selma voltou a ligar, mas Delfina desligou o telemóvel. Depois tocou o telefone de casa e Delfina tirou-o da ficha.

"Ah, assim é que é bom, sem chatos a ligarem para aqui." disse Etelvina, recostada numa almofada.

"Sim, por isso agora veja você se não é chata. Ficou aqui a viver, mas não abuse. Se abusar, olhe que eu posso mudar de ideias e ponho-a na rua. Veja se se comporta e não me enche a paciência."

Pouco depois, Delfina e Etelvina começaram a ouvir os gritos de pedidos de socorro dos quatro irmãos de Delfina, presos no elevador. As duas riram-se e não os foram ajudar.

Só uma hora depois é que Selma, Adalberto, Roberta e Januário conseguiram sair do elevador, com a ajuda de alguns moradores do prédio.

"Nunca mais cá volto." disse Adalberto. "Que descaramento da Delfina, não nos ter ajudado."

"Nunca mais a quero ver à minha frente." disse Roberta.

"Ai, estou tão atrasada para o meu encontro." queixou-se Selma. "Tenho de ir. E já agora, Januário, tu vai tomar um banho. Cheiras muito mal."

"Nem pensar. A água está cara." respondeu Januário.

Os quatro saíram do prédio, pensando que nunca mais queriam voltar ali, nem saber da sua mãe ou da irmã, o que era apenas fruto da irritação. No fundo, mesmo no fundo, havia um grão de preocupação. Da parte de Delfina, ela também não queria saber dos chatos dos irmãos, pelo menos por agora.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Passaram-se três dias. Na escola, Regina e os outros tentaram obter permissão da directora para fazerem uma banca de beijos, mas a directora Sabrina não aprovou a ideia, achando que seria de mau gosto. Regina ficou aborrecida, pois já se imaginava a fazer bastante dinheiro.

"Afinal, qual é o rapaz heterossexual e com bom gosto, claro, que não me quer beijar?" perguntara ela.

Ao final da tarde desse dia, Linda e Francisco saíram juntos da escola e ambos estavam sérios, pois tinham algo importante a dizer um ao outro. Foram até ao café que ficava mesmo em frente à escola e sentaram-se numa mesa. Pediram dois cafés e depois de os beberem em silêncio, encararam-se.

"Preciso de te dizer uma coisa importante, Francisco." começou Linda.

"Eu também tenho algo para te dizer." disse Francisco.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, tentando perceber se devia falar primeiro um ou outro. Francisco acabou por tomar a iniciativa.

"Linda, acho que já te tinha falado disto, mas eu estava a concorrer para conseguir um cargo numa escola privada, especializada na língua inglesa. Eu adoro ensinar e uma escola privada, dedicada mesmo ao inglês, era um lugar onde eu adoraria trabalhar." começou Francisco.

"Sim, eu sei." disse Linda, abanando a cabeça.

"Bom... eu recebi uma proposta da escola privada St. Louis Lamerche. Querem que eu comece o mais breve possível." disse Francisco.

"Oh... hum... não conheço essa escola."

"Não fica nesta cidade, Linda. Ainda não aceitei a proposta, mas se aceitar, terei de me ir embora." disse Francisco.

Linda suspirou e Francisco agarrou-lhe as mãos com delicadeza.

"Não sei o que fazer. Não queria ir embora e deixar-te para trás. A ti e ao Tomás. Gosto muito de vocês e já fazem parte da minha vida." disse Francisco. "Mas também era o meu sonho..."

"Eu compreendo." disse Linda. "Francisco, o que eu tinha para dizer é que... bom, eu adoro crianças. E depois do que aconteceu com o Tomás e o director, o caso foi muito falado, na televisão, nos jornais e claro, eu como mãe do Tomás, fui mencionada e tudo o mais... ontem fui contactada por uma instituição de apoio a crianças. Eles queriam que eu fosse trabalhar com eles. Tinham ficado impressionados com a minha força por criar o meu filho sozinha e ter enfrentado aquela situação com o director. Uma das auxiliares da instituição foi-se embora e eles pensaram em mim para a substituir. E o cargo também não é aqui na cidade."

Francisco e Linda ficaram a olhar-se, olhos nos olhos, ficando em silêncio novamente.

"Então, quer dizer que agora temos duas situações para nos separar." disse Francisco.

"Eu ainda não dei nenhuma resposta. Tinha de pensar. Por um lado, queria muito trabalhar na instituição. Iriam pagar-me um bom ordenado ou pelo menos melhor do que ganho aqui e ia poder estar em contacto com as crianças e ajudá-las. Gostava muito... mas tinha de mudar a minha vida toda. Não sei o que fazer. Claro que Monte Belo fica a menos de uma hora daqui... diz-me Francisco, para que cidade é que tu irias, se aceitares o cargo da escola privada? Talvez não seja muito longe e possamos continuar a ver-nos, nem que seja só ao fim-de-semana."

"Espera. Disseste Monte Belo?"

"Sim, é onde fica a instituição."

"Mas é também onde fica a escola privada!" exclamou Francisco, recuperando o alento. "É a mesma cidade! Assim não ficaremos separados."

Linda sorriu também, agora bastante mais animada. Então, não teria de ficar longe de Francisco. Claro que era complicado deixar os seus pais e Célia para trás, mas como a própria Linda dissera, a cidade de Monte Belo também não ficava assim tão longe.

"Então, parece que ambos podemos aceitar as nossas propostas, certo?" perguntou Francisco. "Claro que temos de falar com a escola primeiro, mas depois podemos seguir com a nossa vida na nova cidade."

"Sim, mas terei de ir ver apartamentos para alugar para mim e para o Tomás. Tenho de procurar no jornal ou na internet."

"Linda, já que vamos mudar de cidade e gostamos um do outro... o que achas de irmos viver juntos? Nós e o Tomás?"

Linda abriu a boca de espanto, mas depois apercebeu-se que aquela ideia lhe agradava bastante. Já gostava de Francisco há imenso tempo e Tomás dava-se muito bem com ele. Porque não haveriam de viver juntos, já que já estavam a namorar, mesmo o namoro sendo recente?

"Francisco, ainda namoramos há pouco tempo e se calhar devíamos conhecer-nos melhor antes de irmos morar juntos, mas olha, vamos arriscar." disse Linda. "Eu aceito."

Francisco sorriu-lhe. Os dois levantaram-se e beijaram-se, felizes pois iriam iniciar uma nova vida, agora juntos e com novos empregos que ambos gostavam bastante.

Linda e Francisco trataram de pedir a demissão da escola, para poderem seguir com as suas vidas. Apesar de contrariada por ir perder dois funcionários, um deles um professor ainda por cima, a directora Sabrina exigiu apenas duas semanas para arranjar substitutos para os dois e depois poderiam ir embora. Linda e Francisco aceitaram as condições.

Quando Linda explicou a Tomás que iam viver para outra cidade, juntamente com Francisco, o rapaz ficou muito contente.

"Vou ter um pai!" exclamou Tomás.

"Ele não é bem teu pai, querido." disse Linda.

"Mas é como se fosse. Estou muito contente!" exclamou Tomás, abraçando-se à mãe.

Já Célia não reagira tão bem. Ficara feliz por Linda ir viver com a pessoa que amava e ir trabalhar em algo que gostasse realmente, porém não queria ver a irmã partir para outra cidade. As duas sentaram-se a falar.

"Vá lá Célia, não faças um drama." pediu Linda. "Gostava que estivesses feliz por mim."

"E eu estou muito feliz por ti, mana. Acredita que sim. Mas por outro lado, já estava tão acostumada contigo e com o Tomás e agora vocês vão-se embora." disse Célia, um pouco triste. "Vou sentir muito a vossa falta."

"Ora, podes ir visitar-nos. A cidade de Monte Belo não fica muito longe e nós vamos gostar sempre de te receber."

"Não vai ser a mesma coisa. Agora onde é que eu vou buscar inspiração para o meu livro?" perguntou Célia. "Vocês eram a minha inspiração."

"Então Célia, tenho a certeza que vais ter inspiração para continuares. Tens é de sair mais de casa, porque tudo pode fornecer inspiração a um escritor, não é verdade?"

"Sim, sim. Bom, mas estávamos a falar de ti. Hum, finalmente conseguiste ter uma família com a pessoa que amas."

"Eu espero que corra tudo bem." disse Linda, esperançosa. "Espero que nos consigamos adaptar à nova vida, juntos, num novo lugar, com novos empregos. Espero não me decepcionar."

"Não me parece que te decepciones, pelo menos em relação ao Francisco. Vê-se bem que ele gosta de ti e gosta muito do Tomás também. Há-de correr tudo pelo melhor."

Poucos dias depois, o professor Francisco anunciou aos seus alunos que iria embora e, sendo que a maioria dos seus alunos gostava dele, ficaram com pena que se fosse embora.

"Tem de me dar o seu e-mail, porque não quero perder o contacto." disse Elisa ao professor. "Espero que se dê bem no novo emprego."

"Também espero o mesmo. E espero que vocês gostem do novo professor ou professora e se apliquem tanto ou mais do que já se aplicam agora." disse o professor aos alunos.

"Claro que sim. Nós somos muito aplicados." disse Amanda. "Muitíssimo."

"Mas não prometemos que se o novo professor ou professora não prestar, não lhe mandemos com tomates podres." disse Bruno.

O professor Francisco riu-se da piada, apesar dos outros não acharem muita graça.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias foram passando. No apartamento de Delfina, Etelvina estava aborrecida. Agora tinha de se comportar melhor, para não desagradar Delfina, antes que ela a pusesse na rua e, considerando que Delfina ficava com a sua reforma para as despesas da casa e dos medicamentos que Etelvina tinha de tomar, a velhota estava a tentar pensar em algo para fazer algum dinheiro.

Decidiu ir dar uma volta à rua e foi aí que lhe surgiu a ideia, ao passar por três velhotas que estavam a conversar na rua.

"Sabe lá, esta noite quase nem dormi com dores nas costas." disse uma das velhotas. "Cada vez é pior. E os medicamentos não ajudam."

"Eu sei o que isso é, mas a mim são as dores de cabeça que me incomodam." disse outra das velhotas. "E os medicamentos bons para isso são muito caros para eu os estar sempre a comprar."

"Eu tomei uma vez uns chazinhos com umas plantas que faziam muito bem às dores, mas infelizmente a ervanária que vendia essas ervas fechou e não encontrei dessas ervas em lado nenhum." disse a terceira velhota. "Eram muito boas para as dores."

Subitamente, Etelvina sorriu, já sabendo o que poderia fazer. Encaminhou-se até um pequeno parque que havia ali perto. O parque tinha relva verdejante. Tirou um saco da sua mala e começou a arrancar punhados de erva, colocando-as no saco. Quando achou que tinha o suficiente, regressou ao apartamento de Delfina. De seguida, pôs-se a cortar os pedaços de erva em pedaços mais pequenos e por fim, deixou os pedaços na varanda, a secar ao sol. Sorriu maliciosamente.

"_Agora é que eu vou ficar rica!" pensou Etelvina, gananciosa. "Aquelas carcaças é que me deram uma boa ideia. Vou deixar as ervas secarem e depois vou vendê-las como ervas para as dores. E as burras das carcaças nem vão suspeitar que é simples erva de jardim e que não faz efeito nenhum. É uma mina de ouro! Já devia ter pensado nisto há mais tempo."_

No dia seguinte, Etelvina saiu do apartamento já depois de Delfina ter saído para trabalhar. Na sua mala levava vários saquinhos pequenos, com as ervas, agora mais secas, depois de terem estado ao sol e Etelvina as ter colocado no micro-ondas durante alguns segundos.

Etelvina avistou as três velhotas que vira no dia anterior e foi-se aproximando lentamente. Como no dia anterior, as velhotas estavam a falar das suas maleitas.

"_O raio das velhas só falam de doenças. Eu não sou nada assim." pensou Etelvina. "Sou rija como um touro. Claro que por vezes tenho de arranjar a desculpa de ser muito doentinha e fazer um teatrinho para obter o que quero. Nunca tive paciência para pessoas coitadinhas, sempre a lamuriarem-se. Bom, vou mas é enganar estas carcaças tontas."_

Etelvina aproximou-se das velhotas e deu-lhes os bons dias. Conseguiu rapidamente envolver-se na conversa com elas e jogou a sua cartada.

"Dores? Não, já não tenho nenhumas." disse Etelvina.

"Não tem nenhumas? Que bom para si. Quem me dera a mim." disse uma das velhotas.

"Sabem o que é que eu tomo para as dores?" perguntou Etelvina. "Um chazinho feito com umas ervas muito especiais e muito raras. Já não há muitas por aí, mas tiram-me as dores todas. Sinto-me como se tivesse outra vez vinte anos."

"Ai, mas eu também gostava de estar assim." disse outra das velhotas. "Onde é que eu posso encontrar essas ervas?"

"Olhe, como eu disse, são muito raras. Mas tenho uns conhecidos na França que me mandaram uns saquinhos delas. Como eu sou muito boa pessoa, até vos posso vender os saquinhos." disse Etelvina, tirando três saquinhos da mala. "Estas ervas são muito boas. Óptimas até. E pronto, como eu gostei de vocês, que parecem boas pessoas, eu até vou ser generosa. Isto na França custa para cima de cem euros, ah pois é, mas pronto, eu vendo-vos as ervas a vinte euros o saco."

"Ai, vinte euros? Isso é muito caro." queixou-se a terceira velhota.

"Mas o chá é bom. Olhe, com este chá nem precisa de comprar os outros medicamentos todos. É um milagre, digo-lhe eu! Vai é ficar a poupar. Mas se não querem, tudo bem, vocês é que ficam a perder. Eu tenho uma amiga, que coitada, sofria muito das pernas, já quase nem andava. Tomou do chá com estas ervas e curou-se de tudo."

"A sério? Pronto, eu compro-lhe dois sacos." disse uma das velhotas.

As outras velhotas compraram dois sacos cada uma também. Depois de mais conversa habilidosa, Etelvina afastou-se, sorrindo maliciosamente. Com ervas arrancadas do jardim e mais um pouco de lábia, tinha feito cento e vinte euros em poucos minutos. Era uma mina de ouro! Etelvina conseguiu vender os restantes sacos com erva a outras velhotas e ficou ainda mais contente.

Depois voltou a ir apanhar mais erva e no dia seguinte foi vender os sacos com ela, utilizando sempre a mesma história de que eram ervas milagrosas. Delfina começou a achar estranho que a mãe parecesse mais bem-disposta do que o normal, mas não lhe conseguiu arrancar nada.

Porém, quatro dias depois, um Sábado, Delfina foi sobressaltada quando tocaram várias vezes à campainha. Foi abrir a porta e deparou-se com várias velhotas e velhotes zangados.

"Isto é uma calunia! Enganaram-me!" gritou uma velhota.

"Quero o meu dinheiro de volta!" gritou outra velhota.

"Mas o que é que se passa?" perguntou Delfina, confusa. "Vamos lá a ter calma, se fazem favor, bando de velhos malucos. Expliquem-me lá o que é que estão aqui a fazer."

"A sua mãe enganou-nos! Andou por aí a vender uma suposta erva milagrosa para os chás, que nos tirariam todas as dores. Mas é mentira! Eu até me senti mal depois de beber o chá e o meu marido passou um dia inteiro na casa de banho!" exclamou uma das velhotas.

"Queremos o nosso dinheiro! O chá não funciona!" exclamou um velhote.

**Continua…**


	27. Aconteceu Assim

**Capítulo 27: Aconteceu Assim**

"A sua mãe enganou-nos! Andou por aí a vender uma suposta erva milagrosa para os chás, que nos tirariam todas as dores. Mas é mentira! Eu até me senti mal depois de beber o chá e o meu marido passou um dia inteiro na casa de banho!" exclamou uma das velhotas.

"Queremos o nosso dinheiro! O chá não funciona!" exclamou um velhote.

"Tenham lá calma e parem de fazer escândalo, se fazem favor! Bom, vocês dizem que a minha mãe lhes andou a vender ervas para fazerem uns chás e tirarem as dores? Não tenho conhecimento de nada disso. Esperem aqui um bocadinho. Mãe! Chegue aqui, já!" gritou Delfina.

Etelvina, que se tinha apercebido da confusão que estava a acontecer ali à porta, tinha ficado a ouvir os velhotes reclamarem, enquanto estava escondida na cozinha. Delfina chamou a mãe uma segunda vez.

"Venha cá, mãe! Está a ouvir?"

"Não estou a ouvir nada! Estou a dormir!" gritou Etelvina.

"Se estivesse a dormir, não me estava a responder. Venha cá já!"

Etelvina cerrou os dentes, zangada. O seu esquema tinha sido descoberto e agora tinha um bando de velhos à porta do apartamento, querendo o seu dinheiro de volta.

"_Bolas, não quero devolver o meu rico dinheirinho." pensou Etelvina. "Tenho de pensar nalguma coisa para os enganar outra vez."_

Apesar de contrariada, Etelvina foi ter com Delfina até à porta. Ao verem-na, os velhotes e velhotas começaram a protestar ainda mais alto.

"Devolva-nos o nosso dinheiro, sua mentirosa!" exclamou uma das velhotas.

"Enganou-nos, sua malvada. Vai arder no inferno por enganar os outros." disse um velhote.

"Calminha, velhos de um raio!" exclamou Delfina, zangada. "Se vocês não se calam, pego na vassoura e dou-vos com ela na cabeça! Vamos esclarecer as coisas, mas com calma."

Os velhotes e velhotas resmungaram, mas acalmaram-se. Delfina encarou a mãe e confrontou-a com o que lhe tinham dito sobre as ervas e o chá.

"Isto é verdade, mãe?" perguntou Delfina.

Etelvina estava tentada a responder-lhe que não, mas isso faria com que as outras pessoas ficassem muito exaltadas e afinal tinha vendido o chá a muita gente, pelo que não podia dizer que estavam todas a mentir. Acabou por encolher os ombros.

"Pronto, está bem, eu vendi-lhes o chá. Mas qual é o problema? Não vos tirou as dores todas?" perguntou Etelvina, fingindo-se de inocente.

"Não resolveu nada! Você enganou-nos!"

"Mas o chá é bom. Não sei o que passou... hum... se calhar foi culpa do fornecedor. Talvez me tenha mandado o chá errado e por isso é que não está a fazer efeito." desculpou-se Etelvina. "Mas eu mando vir mais e depois dou-vos."

"Nós queremos é o nosso dinheiro. Agora!" exclamou uma velhota.

"Não há cá devoluções de dinheiro. Se não querem mais ervas, ponham-se mas é daqui para fora." disse Etelvina.

"Então vamos chamar a polícia." disse um dos velhotes.

Os outros concordaram e Etelvina ficou pálida. Delfina, que já percebera que tudo aquilo fora um esquema da mãe, apesar de não saber tudo ao pormenor, decidiu interromper os protestos.

"Pronto, acalmem-se! A minha mãe vai devolver o dinheiro todo."

"Mas filha..."

"Não há mas, nem meio mas. Vá buscar o dinheiro para devolver a estas pessoas. Agora, mãe!"

Etelvina bufou de raiva, mas foi até ao seu quarto. Regressou com uma carteira e começou a devolver o dinheiro aos velhotes e velhotas. Eles protestaram mais um pouco e depois foram-se todos embora. Delfina fechou a porta do apartamento e encarou a mãe.

"Você andou a enganar estes velhotes, mãe? O que é que lhes vendeu? Que ervas eram aquelas que supostamente curavam doenças e não curaram nada?" perguntou Delfina.

"Eu também fui enganada, filha..."

"Mãe, eu conheço-a muito bem. Não me tente enganar, senão eu ponho-a na rua, ouviu? Eu estou a tentar ter paciência consigo, mas não quero confusões. Agora, conte-me a verdade."

"Pronto, pronto, não te zangues, senão ficas com a cara cheia de rugas e depois ainda pareces mais velha do que já és. Eu apanhei a erva no jardim que há aqui perto. Era só uma erva inofensiva, a sério que sim... e pronto, aproveitei para tentar ganhar uns trocos."

"A enganar os outros? Ó mãe, que vergonha."

"Tu estás muito moralista. Dantes não eras assim. Fazias de tudo para conseguires o que querias. Desde que foste promovida que andas muito boazinha." queixou-se Etelvina.

"Isso não interessa nada. Agora, não se atreva a arranjar mais nenhum esquema destes, ouviu? Podia ter sido grave, mãe. Até podiam ter mesmo chamado a polícia. Agora saia-me daqui, que já nem a posso ver."

Etelvina resmungou, mas regressou ao seu quarto. Estava aborrecida por ter perdido todo o dinheiro que fizera. Mas estava já a pensar noutro plano para fazer dinheiro. Já Delfina, tinha-se sentado no sofá e ficara a pensar.

"_Realmente, eu fiz de tudo para subir na vida e agora que cheguei a chefe do pessoal, parece que me contentei. A minha mãe faz esquemas, mas eu também já os fiz. Será que mudei? Tenho de pensar bem se realmente estou satisfeita ou se quero mais. E se quiser, tenho de pensar o que é que vou fazer para obter o que quero."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias passaram depressa. Chegou o inicio do mês de Março e quando Linda e Francisco já iam embora no dia seguinte, rumo a uma nova vida noutra cidade, juntamente com Tomás, Delfina despediu-se de Linda.

"Olha, que tenhas sorte, Linda. Sabes, eu nem gostava muito de ti, mas afinal não és má rapariga. Juízo e dá um beijo meu ao teu filho." disse Delfina.

"Obrigada dona Delfina." disse Linda, abraçando Delfina.

Delfina não era pessoa para abraçar ninguém e também não era pessoa que gostasse de ser abraçada, mas acabou por retribuir o abraço. No dia seguinte, Linda despediu-se da sua família e ela, Francisco e Tomás partiram para Monte Belo.

"_Vou ter saudades dela. Mas vou ligar-lhe todos os dias." pensou Célia. "E agora tenho de ver se arranjo uma nova companheira de casa, para dividir as despesas."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Alguns dias depois da partida de Linda, Francisco e Tomás, ao saírem de casa, Jéssica e Edgar depararam-se com uma velhota, que andava a fazer perguntas na rua. A velhota aproximou-se deles. Tinha cabelos brancos e uma expressão preocupada na cara.

"Bom dia, eu chamo-me Berta e ando à procura da minha irmã." disse a velhota.

"Pois, mas nós não devemos conhecer a sua irmã." disse Edgar, tentando despachar a velhota.

"Ela chama-se Amélia. Vive aqui perto e tudo, por isso é que eu ando a perguntar a toda a gente por ela. Deixou de dar notícias. Até fui com a polícia à casa dela e está vazia. Já não a vêem há muito tempo. Não me conseguem ajudar?"

Jéssica e Edgar trocaram um olhar rápido e Edgar falou novamente.

"Lamento, mas não estamos a ver exactamente quem seja. Peço desculpa por não a podermos ajudar."

"Ah, mas eu tenho aqui uma fotografia." disse Berta, mostrando uma fotografia da sua irmã Amélia. "Então, já a viram?"

"Hum... é-me vagamente familiar." disse Jéssica. "Mas não é uma cara que tenha visto nos últimos tempos."

"Oh... ai, estou tão preocupada. Não sei o que é que lhe aconteceu."

"Esperamos que a sua irmã apareça. Agora com licença, estamos com pressa. Adeus." disse Edgar.

Edgar e Jéssica afastaram-se rapidamente. Quando já tinham mudado de rua, pararam de andar e entreolharam-se. Não havia ninguém por perto.

"Bolas, a irmã da vizinha velha agora tinha de aparecer aqui." disse Jéssica, preocupada. "E se descobrem tudo?"

"Não descobrem nada. Temos de ter calma e não entrar em pânico. Ninguém descobriu o corpo da velha até agora, por isso vão tratar o caso como um desaparecimento inexplicável." disse Edgar. "Ninguém nos vai ligar a nada."

"Eu espero bem que tenhas razão."

"E se a irmã da velha Amélia nos chatear muito, bom, aí teremos de tomar medidas, conforme a situação. Para já, está tudo bem."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Mais tarde, na escola, depois do almoço, Ivo, Liliana, Ricardo, Elisa e Regina foram sentar-se nuns bancos que existiam na parte da frente da escola. Amanda e Hugo tinham ido dar uma volta juntos e Leandro tinha ido com Afonso até uma loja, pois Afonso queria comprar um rato para o computador e queria a opinião de Leandro. Agora os dois davam-se bastante bem e andavam sempre juntos, mas continuavam apenas amigos. Bruno não tinha almoçado com os outros e ninguém sabia dele.

"Hoje o dia está mesmo agradável. Devia ter trazido uma mini-saia." disse Regina.

"Acho que já estás bem assim, Regina." disse Elisa, olhando para a amiga. "Os rapazes já andam todos atrás de ti de qualquer das maneiras."

"Pois, lá isso é verdade." disse Regina, sorrindo. "Até vou sair com um hoje à noite. E já tenho mais encontros marcados."

"Não sei como é que consegues ter tantos encontros e sempre com rapazes diferentes." disse Ricardo. "Não ficas com nenhum deles. Não sentes falta de teres alguém por quem estejas apaixonada?"

"Não, nem por isso." respondeu Regina. "Talvez um dia me apaixone e assente, mas agora vou mas é aproveitar."

"Cada um com as suas ideias. Eu estou muito contente com a minha Liliana." disse Ivo, abraçando a namorada.

Liliana sorriu-lhe.

"Ó Ivo, diz-me lá uma coisa, no inicio, quando começou este ano escolar, tu eras tão calminho, sempre no teu canto e tal. E além disso, demasiado preocupado com a tua cor de pele." disse Regina. "Diz-me lá, há uma história por detrás disso, não há? Da tua insegurança?"

"Acho que se disser que a vida toda sofri certos tipos de descriminação, não estaria a fugir à verdade." disse Ivo. "Mas houve um acontecimento em particular."

"Conta lá isso melhor, Ivo." pediu Liliana. "Quero saber."

Ivo olhou para os outros, que pareciam expectantes por o ouvir. Abanou a cabeça e começou a falar.

"Isto aconteceu antes de eu vir viver para esta cidade. Apaixonei-me por uma rapariga mulata. Não branca, mas mulata. Seria suposto uma pessoa pensar que haveria mais discriminação da parte dos brancos do que dos mulatos, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Sabem, por vezes, a discriminação pior está mesmo nas raças que têm a mesma cor de pele ou muito semelhante."

"Então tiveste uma paixão antes de te apaixonares por mim." disse Liliana, pensativa. "E isso fez-te sofrer? Conta."

"Pronto, eu andava numa escola onde pelo menos metade dos alunos eram negros e os restantes eram brancos ou mulatos. Apaixonei-me por uma rapariga chamada Catila. Ela era mulata e muito bonita. Mas tu és mais bonita, Liliana." disse Ivo. "A Catila era uma rapariga popular na escola e tinha mais rapazes interessados nela. E eu, como estava apaixonado, decidi que me devia declarar a ela. Foi um grande erro."

Ivo parou de falar por um segundo e depois continuou.

"Quando me declarei a ela, a Catila abriu a boca de espanto e afastou-se. Fiquei muito triste com a situação. Mas dias depois, ela aproximou-se de mim e disse que também gostava de mim. Claro que nessa altura fiquei super animado. Mas estava a ser enganado." explicou Ivo. "Primeiro, devia ter desconfiado porque ela se afastava sempre que eu a tentava beijar. Mas pronto, estúpido como estava, por gostar dela, achava que estava a ser tímida. Fui mesmo parvo. Levou-me a uma festa com amigos dela. Praticamente todos brancos e apenas um ou outro mulato. Eu era o único negro."

"E depois?" perguntou Elisa.

"Depois, bem, depois humilhou-me. Fora sempre isso que ela quisera. Achou piada a um preto, como ela disse, se ter declarado a ela. Para ela, eu não era digno dela. Envergonhou-me tanto à frente dos outros que só me apeteceu morrer." disse Ivo, bastante sério.

"Mas porque é que ela fez isso? Afinal, também tinha sangue negro nas veias, não?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Sim, da avó materna. A mãe era mesmo praticamente branca, mas a Catila tinha saído mulata e tinha uma raiva enorme da sua herança de raça negra. E resolveu descarregar em mim, o pobre infeliz que tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para se declarar a ela." explicou Ivo. "Mesmo depois de me humilhar na festa, a Catila fazia questão de me humilhar na escola também, cada vez que passava por mim. Era um tormento."

"Ai, grande vaca!" exclamou Regina. "Se ela estivesse aqui agora, dava-lhe dois chapadões que só acordava amanhã!"

"Felizmente, por sorte, o meu pai arranjou emprego nesta cidade e tivemos de nos mudar. Foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido. Apesar disso, ainda custou a esquecer-me da Catila, do que sentia e do que ela me fez passar. Quer dizer, não esqueci o que ela me fez, mas é melhor deixar isso no passado."

"Sim, é mesmo melhor. Ela não merece que penses nela um só segundo." disse Elisa.

"Portanto, fiquei mesmo afectado por causa do que ela me fez. Decidi isolar-me mais e não dar confiança, para não me magoar. E ainda fiquei mais inseguro por causa da cor da minha pele. E então, surgiram vocês e quebraram essas barreiras e tornaram-se meus amigos." explicou Ivo, encarando de seguida Liliana. "E por me ter magoado daquela maneira, não quis fazer o mesmo quando me apaixonei por ti. Eras tão diferente da Catila. Eras e és querida, humilde, carinhosa, simpática e... tanta coisa boa, Liliana. Estava de pé atrás em declarar-me a ti, porque tinha medo de sair magoado outra vez."

Liliana abraçou o namorado e de seguida deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Mas agora tens-me a mim e eu não te vou abandonar, nem humilhar, Ivo. Gosto muito de ti." disse Liliana. "E agora entendo melhor as tuas reacções."

"Ivo, nunca mais ouviste falar da Catila?" perguntou Regina.

"Ouvi. Aparentemente, ficou grávida. De um negro. Embebedou-se e envolveu-se com um." disse Ivo, com uma ponta de malvadez. "Acabou por ter um castigo, digamos, apesar de um filho ser sempre uma bênção."

"Ah, parva de um raio, bem feito!" exclamou Regina, rindo-se. "Agora vai ter um filho de um negro, para aprender o que é bom."

"Não sei se o terá ou se fará um aborto." disse Ivo. "Acho mais provável a última opção... mas sinceramente, não quero saber nada da Catila. Por mim, pode ser atropelada por um camião, duas motas e uma carroça, que eu não me vou importar."

Mais tarde, estava Jéssica a ler uma secção de uma revista, na sala de aulas, antes das aulas começarem e teve uma ideia.

"Ah, mas isto seria muito engraçado." pensou ela. "Claro que o Edgar não pode saber, senão impede-me. Mas seria uma boa maneira de pregar uma partida a alguém... hum, pode ser à Amanda, que foi a que nos causou mais problemas até agora e ainda não teve nada de mau a acontecer-lhe."

Depois das aulas terminarem, Jéssica livrou-se de Edgar com uma desculpa e foi comprar um dos jornais mais populares do país, o Descafeinado. Viu o número para onde podia enviar uma mensagem para aparecer nos anúncios do jornal e sorriu.

Escreveu a mensagem no seu telemóvel e depois colocou o número de Amanda. Enviou a mensagem e sorriu novamente, satisfeita.

"Agora vai ser giro. Amanhã, quando o jornal for publicado, as pessoas vão ver este anúncio e tenho a certeza de que alguns tarados vão ligar à Amanda, porque pus o número dela como contacto." pensou Jéssica. "Ah, vai ser lindo vê-la furiosa!"

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, Amanda estava na segunda aula da manhã quando sentiu o telemóvel vibrar no bolso. Viu discretamente se era alguém conhecido a ligar-lhe, mas era de um número privado. Na hora e meia seguinte, o telemóvel vibrou várias vezes. Quando Amanda saiu da aula, juntamente com os outros, estava bastante intrigada.

"Mas ligaram-te assim tantas vezes?" perguntou Elisa, surpreendida.

"Sim. Primeiro foi de um número anónimo e agora já foi de vários diferentes. Não sei o que se passa e não quis estar a interromper a aula para vir atender, mas se voltar a receber uma chamada, vou atender." disse Amanda.

"Eu detesto receber chamadas de quem não conheço no telemóvel. Ou é engano ou então é algum chato a tentar vender alguma coisa ou a falar da promoção x ou y, que não me interessa." disse Ivo.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel de Amanda voltou a vibrar e ela pegou-lhe. Ivo, Liliana, Regina, Leandro e Elisa, que estavam ao pé de Amanda, viram-na atender a chamada. Ricardo e Bruno tinham ido ao bar da escola e Jéssica e Edgar não estavam por ali.

"Estou?" perguntou Amanda, ao atender a chamada. "Hum? Mafalda? Não, não chamo Mafalda. Deve ser engano. Pois, com licença."

Amanda desligou a chamada e encolheu os ombros.

"Era um homem, a perguntar por uma tal Mafalda. Obviamente que lhe disse que era engano." disse Amanda.

"Pois, nós percebemos." disse Leandro.

Logo de seguida, o telemóvel voltou a vibrar novamente e Amanda bufou, aborrecida. Desta vez, a chamada era de um número diferente. Atendeu a chamada.

"Desculpe? Não, não chamo Mafalda. Quê? Olhe desculpe lá, eu não me estou a fazer de desentendida. Não me chamo Malfada e pronto. Quê? Ah, seu ordinário!" exclamou Amanda, furiosa, desligando a chamada. "Era um tarado!"

"Um tarado? Mas o que é que ele te disse?" perguntou Ivo.

"Perguntou-me se era a Mafalda e se realmente era peituda e gostava de sexo selvagem. Já viram isto? Ai a minha vida." queixou-se Amanda.

Pouco depois, começou outra aula. O telemóvel de Amanda voltou a vibrar e ela tirou-o do bolso e desligou-o, aborrecida. Jéssica sorriu para si mesma, vendo que Amanda já estava a ficar zangada com o plano que ela tinha feito.

Depois da hora do almoço, Amanda voltou a ligar o telemóvel. Ela, Hugo, Ricardo, Elisa, Liliana, Ivo e Regina tinham-se sentado numa mesa no polivalente. O telemóvel de Amanda vibrou logo depois dela o ligar e ela suspirou.

"Acho que é mais uma daquelas chamadas..." disse ela.

"Não deves atender, Amanda. Deixa vibrar. Nem tem som, por isso não te vai incomodar. Ou então, põe o telemóvel em silêncio, sem vibração." sugeriu Ivo.

Amanda hesitou, mas acabou por pegar no telemóvel e atendeu a chamada.

"Estou? Não, não sou a Mafalda! Não quero saber. Este número não pertence a Mafalda nenhuma." disse Amanda, ao homem que estava do outro lado da linha. "O quê? Seu badalhoco! Faço o quê? Você é um porco! Pensa que está a falar com quem? Seu tarado!"

Amanda desligou a chamada e tremeu de raiva e embaraço. Hugo tentou acalmá-la.

"Calma, querida. O que é que a pessoa disse?" perguntou ele.

"Fez-me propostas indecentes. Não percebo o que se está a passar." disse Amanda, desconsolada.

"Se isto é alguma brincadeira, já passou dos limites." disse Regina, de braços cruzados.

De seguida, o telemóvel voltou a vibrar. Hugo tirou o telemóvel das mãos da namorada e atendeu a chamada.

"Estou? Não, este telemóvel não é de nenhuma Mafalda. Desculpe lá, onde é que arranjou este número? O quê? Não, eu não sou nenhum chulo. Você está parvo? Um anúncio no jornal Descafeinado? Estou? Ok, desligou." disse Hugo, olhando de seguida para os outros. "O estúpido do homem que ligou agora disse que o teu número está no jornal Descafeinado, Amanda. E de certeza, não é de nenhum anúncio bom."

"Mas eu não pus anúncio nenhum no jornal!" exclamou Amanda.

"É o jornal Descafeinado, certo? Eles aqui na escola costumam ter alguns jornais diários. Deixa-me ir ver." disse Elisa, levantando-se.

Elisa foi até ao lugar onde costumava haver os jornais diários, disponíveis para quem quisesse ler e tirou de lá o exemplar que existia do Descafeinado desse dia e depois voltou para perto dos outros. Jéssica, que estava ali perto, escondida, tentava reprimir o riso.

"_A Amanda está mesmo zangada. Ah, o meu plano foi genial!" pensou Jéssica. "Bem feita para aquela estúpida."_

Elisa abriu o jornal em cima da mesa e começaram a ver os anúncios nos classificados, até que Amanda exclamou ao ver o seu número num dos anúncios.

"Está aqui!" disse ela. "Está aqui o meu número de telemóvel, no anúncio. E... oh! É um anúncio horroroso."

"Deixa cá ver." disse Regina, começando a ler o anúncio. "Chamo-me Mafalda. Procuro homens viris, para encontros escaldantes e sexo selvagem. Faço todas as posições imagináveis. Sou ninfomaníaca e peituda. Liguem-me e tenham o sexo das vossas vidas."

"Agora percebe-se porque é que tens recebido esses telefonemas, Amanda." disse Ivo.

"Mas tu puseste isto no jornal, Amanda?" perguntou Liliana, confusa.

"Claro que não! Alguém pôs isto no jornal e ainda por cima com o meu número de telemóvel!"

"Parece-me que é um erro. Se calhar a pessoa enganou-se no número de telemóvel. Basta ter-se enganado num número e em vez de receber as chamadas no número certo, acabou por ir para o teu." disse Ricardo.

"Também me parece o mais provável." disse Elisa.

"Não sei... a mim parece-me que se calhar a Jéssica e o Edgar estão por detrás disto!" exclamou Amanda.

"Porque é que eles fariam isto? Para te chatear? É possível, mas improvável." disse Hugo. "Já fizeram mal suficiente e até têm estado calmos, tirando a situação da Jéssica e dos bolos."

"Não sei... mas vou estar atenta! E desligar o telemóvel até se esquecerem deste estúpido anúncio e deixarem de me ligar." disse Amanda, desligando o telemóvel.

Jéssica sorriu de onde estava e voltou costas, indo embora. Tinha aborrecido Amanda, pelo que o seu objectivo estava cumprido.

"_Fui mesmo esperta." pensou Jéssica. "Pus o anúncio, com um nome Mafalda, para desviar as atenções. E o anúncio é bastante sugestivo. Se alguém me acusar, não terão como provar que eu tive alguma coisa a ver com isto."_

Entretanto, Regina já estava entretida a ler os outros anúncios e ria-se.

"Estão aqui anúncios tão cómicos! Vejam este. Rapaz perneta procura rapariga maneta para uma relação muito séria. Quero encontrar a minha perna metade." leu Regina, rindo-se de seguida. "Que coisa mais parva!"

"Coitado do rapaz." disse Liliana.

"Parece-me que esse anúncio é a gozar, Liliana." disse Ricardo.

"E temos aqui outros mais sérios. De homens e mulheres que põem anúncios para trair os conjugues." disse Regina. "É estranho. Eu percebo que algumas pessoas ponham aqui anúncios por se sentirem sozinhas ou por quererem sexo, mas isso, traindo a pessoa com quem estão casadas, parece-me mal. Se eu um dia me casar, mesmo gostando muito de sexo, serei fiel ao meu marido."

"Também acho estranho que as pessoas ponham anúncios destes." disse Amanda. "Eu até tinha vergonha de por uma coisa destas no jornal. Mesmo se não namorasse, pôr algo a dizer que queria sexo é... nojento."

"Eu não acho nojento." disse Regina. "Eu podia pôr um anúncio no jornal, já que sou solteira. Acho que não tem mal, desde que isso não prejudicasse ninguém. Mas trair outra pessoa e pôr um anúncio no jornal para isso mesmo..."

"Enfim, cada um se rege pelos seus valores." disse Ivo. "Mas nem todos os anúncios são maus. Olha este. Senhora solitária, divorciada há vários anos, procura homem para amizade e talvez relacionamento. Assunto sério."

"Bem, esse é decente. Mas só alguém muito desesperado é que põe assim um anúncio no jornal." disse Elisa.

Ricardo, que estava a ler o anúncio que Ivo acabara de dizer em voz alta, soltou uma exclamação, que surpreendeu os outros.

"O que foi, Ricardo?" perguntou Liliana.

"Não pode ser..." murmurou Ricardo.

"O que foi? Estás a assustar-me, Ricardo!" exclamou Elisa.

"Desculpem... é que... este é o número da minha casa." disse Ricardo.

"O número da tua casa? Mas o que é que isso quer dizer?" perguntou Hugo. "Não foste tu que puseste o anúncio no jornal, porque foi uma mulher..."

"A minha mãe pôs este anúncio no jornal!" exclamou Ricardo. "Eu... mal posso acreditar!"

"Ora, a tua mãe está sozinha há alguns anos. Se calhar quer encontrar outra pessoa para refazer a vida. Tem direito a isso." disse Elisa.

"Está bem... mas pôr um anúncio no jornal? Se calhar o número está errado. Só pode ser. Não pode ter sido a minha mãe a ter posto o anúncio no jornal."

Ricardo ficou apreensivo com a situação e mal as aulas do dia terminaram, foi directamente para casa. Tinha de ir trabalhar para o call center, mas tinha ainda algum tempo e queria esclarecer as coisas com a mãe. Ao chegar a casa, encontrou-a na sala, a coser uma camisa e encarou-a. Trazia na mão um exemplar do Descafeinado desse dia.

"Mãe, preciso que me digas a verdade. Vi um anúncio neste jornal, com o número de telefone da nossa casa. Foste tu que puseste o anúncio no jornal?"

Margarida parou de coser a camisa e ficou a olhar para o filho. Estava surpreendida por ele ter descoberto o anúncio de jornal. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada.

"Sim, filho, fui eu que coloquei o anúncio no jornal." admitiu Margarida.

"Mãe, mas que raio te passou pela cabeça?" perguntou Ricardo.

"Se tu leste o anúncio, acho que percebeste a ideia, filho." disse Margarida. "Eu já estou sozinha há muito tempo. Desde que o teu pai se divorciou de mim, nunca mais tive ninguém. E tu és um óptimo filho, mas qualquer dia vais seguir a tua vida e eu fico sozinha. A vizinha Alzira aconselhou-me a encontrar alguém."

"A vizinha Alzira não tem de se meter na tua vida." disse Ricardo, aborrecido.

"Tu estás zangado, filho."

"Claro que estou! Então puseste um anúncio destes no jornal e não me disseste nada?"

"Porque não sei se vai dar em alguma coisa e achei que ias ficar aborrecido. Como estás agora."

Ricardo cruzou os braços e deixou o jornal de lado.

"Claro que ia ficar aborrecido, como é óbvio. Não podemos dar informações nenhumas a quem ligar a responder ao anúncio, ouviste?"

"Estás preocupado comigo ou queres apenas controlar-me, filho?" perguntou Margarida.

"Controlar-te? É perigoso colocar esses anúncios. Sabe-se lá quem vai responder. Pode ser um ladrão ou um assassino, à espera de vir aqui roubar-te ou fazer-te mal. Não vou deixar." disse Ricardo. "E tu estás bem sozinha."

Margarida suspirou, levantando-se do sofá.

"Filho, é isso que tu não percebes. Eu não quero continuar sozinha. Foi por isso mesmo que coloquei o anúncio. Até podes achar que eu estou bem assim, mas quero alguém que goste de mim."

"Eu gosto de ti."

"Não é a mesma coisa, Ricardo. Eu também gosto de ti e tu namoras com a Elisa, não é verdade? Tu amas-me como uma mãe, que sou, mas eu quero um namorado, um marido ou um companheiro." disse Margarida.

"Mas... nunca pensei que quisesses mais alguém, depois de te separares do pai."

"Agora já sabes." disse Margarida. "E gostava que me apoiasses. Afinal, eu apoiei-te em relação à Elisa, não é? Espero que me queiras ver feliz."

"Obviamente que te quero ver feliz, mãe. Desculpa se pareço egoísta... mas não te imaginei com mais ninguém ou eu a ter um padrasto." disse Ricardo. "Mas compreendo que queiras alguém que te ame. Dá-me um tempo e eu vou conseguir aceitar isso."

"Está bem, filho." disse Margarida. "Fico feliz por entenderes a situação. Além de que não quer dizer que eu vá arranjar assim um namorado de um dia para o outro, mas se arranjar, já podes estar mais descansado em relação a mim, porque vou estar acompanhada."

"E o anúncio do jornal? Alguém respondeu?"

"Sim, responderam alguns homens. Estivemos a falar e marquei encontros com dois deles."

"O quê? Marcaste encontros? Ok, ok, tenho de ter calma. Mas tens de ter cuidado, mãe. Não vás dizer a toda a gente coisas sobre nós ou onde vives ou o que tens..."

"Eu sei filho, não sou nenhuma tontinha."

Quando Ricardo foi trabalhar nesse dia, ainda estava a tentar aceitar que a sua mãe queria namorar e que iria encontrar-se com alguns homens.

"_Eu vou estar atento. Não quero que a minha mãe se magoe, por nada deste mundo." pensou Ricardo._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Dois dias depois, Margarida foi conhecer os dois homens com quem tinha marcado encontro e outros dois que tinham ligado mais tarde. Os encontros foram num café, pois era um lugar com muitas pessoas, onde não poderia acontecer nada de mal. Margarida acabou por ficar agradavelmente impressionada com um homem da sua idade, de nome Rogério, um viúvo.

Nesse dia, Célia colocou um anúncio no jornal, para arranjar um companheiro de casa, para dividir as despesas. Recebeu várias chamadas e marcou várias visitas para o dia seguinte. Iria conhecer os candidatos e mostrar-lhes o apartamento, para depois escolher alguém.

No dia seguinte, pelas dez da manhã, chegou o primeiro candidato, Klaus Morgan, o inglês responsável pela área da alimentação na escola. Mal o viu, Célia teve a ideia de que ele seria uma pessoa excêntrica. Cumprimentou-o e deixou entrar no apartamento.

"Bom, o apartamento, à primeira vista, até nem parece mal. O apartamento onde estou a viver é horrível, por isso é que estou a querer mudar-me." disse Klaus.

"Claro, eu compreendo. Mas este apartamento tem todas as condições." disse Célia.

"Espero que sim. Quero ver tudo. Ah, se eu ficar aqui, fica já a saber que eu não limpo nada, nem cozinho, nem faço favores a ninguém. Portanto, espero que saiba cozinhar e cuidar da casa, porque é você que tem de tratar de tudo."

Célia estreitou os olhos, não parecendo satisfeita.

"Desculpe? Você quer vir para aqui morar, mas quer que seja eu a tratar da casa e de tudo o mais? Ora, eu cuido da minha parte e do que utilizar e você cuida da sua parte."

"Já estivemos a falar melhor." disse Klaus, aborrecido. "Você acha que eu vou ter o trabalho de cozinhar, limpar, lavar roupa e tudo o mais? Isso é trabalho de mulher. Já basta ter de fazer isso porque vivo sozinho. Se vier para aqui, você que faça."

"Desculpe lá, mas você vive no século passado ou quê?"

"Você é que me parece respondona demais."

"Olhe, sabe uma coisa, ponha-se mas é daqui para fora. Você vem para aqui fazer exigências estúpidas. Isto era um aluguer de um apartamento, não é para ganhar uma empregada, ouviu? Não quero partilhar a casa consigo. É machista e parvo."

"E você é uma mal criada!" exclamou Klaus.

"Ponha-se daqui para fora! Já!" gritou Célia, zangada.

Klaus abriu a porta e saiu. Depois encarou Célia por uma última vez.

"Bitch!" exclamou ele.

"Ah, inglês de um raio!" exclamou Célia.

Havia um vaso perto da porta, em cima de uma pequena mesa. Célia agarrou nele e atirou-o contra Klaus. O vaso acertou-lhe numa perna e Klaus gritou de dor.

"Ai! Sua maluca!" gritou ele, agarrado à perna.

"Bem feito, parvalhão. Fuck you!" disse Célia, fechando a porta do apartamento.

Pouco depois, Klaus abandonou o bloco de apartamentos, a coxear e a maldizer Célia.

**Continua…**


	28. Uma Namorada, Duas Namoradas

**Capítulo 28: Uma Namorada, Duas Namoradas**

Depois do conflito com Klaus e de o ter expulsado do apartamento, Célia recebeu outras pessoas, mostrando-lhes o apartamento, para que talvez uma delas fosse o seu futuro ou futura companheira de casa. Uma das pessoas que apareceram no apartamento foi Irene, ex-empregada da Florista Maravilha, que agora estava fechada, depois da morte de Eugénia.

"O apartamento parece-me muito bom e a renda não é muito alta." disse Irene, depois de ter visto o apartamento. "E você parece-me simpática."

"Ah, obrigada."

"Eu agora arranjei um novo emprego num centro comercial. Sabe, a minha ex-patroa morreu atropelada, coitada. Não era muito simpática, mas não lhe desejava a morte. Aliás, a sua cara é-me familiar. Não a vi em qualquer lado?"

"Sabe, eu estava a pensar o mesmo." disse Célia. "Espere. Disse-me que a sua patroa morreu atropelada. Por acaso não era aquela velhota da florista espectáculo... não, não era espectáculo..."

"Florista Maravilha, é isso?"

"Sim. Eu estava lá no dia em que a velhota morreu atropelada."

"Ah, então é daí que nos vimos, porque eu trabalhava lá." disse Irene. "Bom, eu gostei do apartamento. Sou uma pessoa organizada, por isso se me escolher como companheira de casa, desarrumação é que não vai haver de certeza."

"Eu ainda tenho outras pessoas para verem o apartamento, mas depois ligo-lhe a dar uma resposta." disse Célia.

Dois dias depois, Célia ligou aos candidatos, menos Klaus. Irene foi escolhida para ser companheira de casa de Célia e mudou-se para o apartamento três dias depois.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Entretanto, na escola, Bruno estava cada vez mais distante dos outros, com excepção de Ricardo e por acréscimo, Elisa. Nessa tarde, Elisa, Ricardo e Bruno estavam no café ao pé da escola, depois de terem terminado as aulas.

"Pois é, eu agora quero aproveitar a vida ao máximo. Miúdas, copos e tudo a que tenho direito." disse Bruno, sorrindo.

"Bruno, tu devias era tomar juízo." disse Elisa.

"Para quê? Os outros já mal me falam e tu Elisa, só estás aqui por obrigação, por seres namorada do Ricardo."

"Vês como sabes? E porque é que eu tenho esta atitude? Porque tu não sabes ser sensato." disse Elisa.

"Vá lá, não comecem." pediu Ricardo.

Pouco depois, uma rapariga com longos cabelos loiros entrou no café e aproximou-se da mesa dos três.

"Olá fofucho." disse ela, sorrindo.

Bruno levantou-se e os dois beijaram-se. Ricardo e Elisa trocaram um olhar, surpreendidos com aquela situação.

"Pessoal, esta é a Vanda. Vanda, este é o Ricardo, o meu melhor amigo e aquela é a Elisa, a namorada dele."

"Olá." disse Vanda, sorrindo a Ricardo e Elisa. "Prazer em conhecer-vos."

Elisa e Ricardo murmuram um olá e Vanda sentou-se com eles. Depressa perceberam que Vanda não era muito inteligente.

"Eu então eu entrei na casa de banho dos homens, porque nem vi a placa. Às vezes sou muito alheada. No outro dia até fui contra um vidro de uma montra, porque nem o vi." disse Vanda, rindo-se. "Enfim, eu sou assim. No outro dia quase fui atropelada porque me lembrei de apertar um atacador no meio da passadeira. Nem vi a passadeira até um carro parar bruscamente e começar a apitar. O condutor até me insultou e tudo. Mas depois chamou-me galdéria. Nem sei o que isso quer dizer, mas deve ser algo bom."

Elisa reprimiu o riso e Ricardo tentou manter uma expressão neutra. Vanda era realmente... estranha. Só assim se explicaria que estivesse com Bruno. Vanda ficou a falar de coisas sem grande nexo nos próximos minutos. Elisa simpatizou com ela e Ricardo também. Já Bruno, estava a ficar farto de ouvir as baboseiras de Vanda. Preferia quando ela estava calada.

"Eu vou à casa de banho num instante, mas volto já." disse Vanda, levantando-se e afastando-se até à casa de banho.

"Então Bruno, esta é que é a tua namorada." disse Ricardo.

"Ela não é minha namorada. É uma amiga colorida." disse Bruno.

"Olha que eu não acho que ela pense em ti como um amigo colorido. Pensa em ti como seu namorado." disse Elisa. "Tu ao menos gostas dela?"

"Não desgosto de todo."

"Não desgostas? Eu perguntei se gostavas dela."

"Suporto-a, mas não estou apaixonado. É uma perda de tempo apaixonarmo-nos por alguém."

"Se é isso que pensas, acho que devias era esclarecer tudo com a Vanda." disse Elisa. "Ela parece gostar de ti e está a alimentar ilusões."

"A Elisa tem razão. Não faças sofrer a rapariga."

"Pronto, lá tinham de vocês vir com moralismos. Combinei com ela encontrarmo-nos aqui para a conhecerem, mas não se metam na minha vida."

Bruno cruzou os braços. Elisa conteve-se para não lhe responder mal e Ricardo abanou a cabeça. Bruno parecia que nunca mais amadurecia e se comportava como um adulto. Segundos depois, uma rapariga baixa e um pouco gorda, com cabelo castanho-escuro entrou no café e ao ver Bruno, aproximou-se rapidamente.

"Bruno, amor, não sabia que estavas aqui." disse a rapariga, aproximando-se.

Bruno ficou bastante pálido. No momento seguinte, a rapariga estava já debruçada sobre ele, a beijá-lo. Ricardo e Elisa abriram a boca de espanto e olharam um para o outro. A rapariga, depois de beijar Bruno, acabou por se sentar na cadeira que Vanda deixara vazia.

"Então, amor, quem é que são estes?" perguntou a rapariga.

"Er... hum... são o Ricardo e a Elisa, meus amigos." respondeu Bruno.

"Ah, já tinha ouvido falar de vocês." disse a rapariga. "Eu chamo-me Dália. Sou a namorada do Bruno. De certeza que ele já vos falou de mim."

"Pois... hum... vagamente." disse Ricardo.

Elisa lançou um olhar frio a Bruno. Primeiro Vanda e agora Dália? Bruno andava com as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Devias ter-me dito que vinhas aqui ao café que eu tinha vindo logo cá ter. Foi um acaso eu ter aparecido agora." disse Dália.

"Hum... se calhar é melhor irmos dar uma volta, Dália. A outro lugar qualquer." sugeriu Bruno.

"Disparate. Então agora estamos aqui com os teus amigos e tudo. Ficamos um bocadinho a conversar, para eu os conhecer melhor." disse Dália, pegando na carteira. "Ah, tenho dinheiro para um sumo."

"Tens muitas fotografias na carteira." disse Elisa, olhando para a carteira de Dália, que tinha várias fotografias.

"Ah, são da minha família. Gosto de andar sempre com as fotografias atrás, para me lembrar deles."

"Esta é muito gira. És tu?" perguntou Elisa, apontando para uma fotografia de duas pessoas.

"Sim, sou eu em pequena."

"Pois, dá para perceber. E este é o teu pai? É bem-parecido."

"O meu pai é realmente bem-parecido, mas quem está comigo na foto é a minha mãe."

"Hum... a tua mãe? Mas a pessoa tem bigode..."

"E o que é que isso tem? Já uma mulher não pode ter uma penugem por cima dos beiços?" perguntou Dália, muito séria.

Elisa parecia tão surpreendida que não conseguiu responder. Ricardo teve de se controlar para não desatar a rir ali mesmo e Bruno pensava que queria fugir dali rapidamente. Penugem não era a palavra certa para descrever a grande quantidade de pêlos na cara da mãe de Dália.

"Eu quando for mais velha, nem sequer me depilo nem nada. Isso é contra a natureza." disse Dália. "Os homens até gostam das mulheres peludas."

Sem se conseguir conter mais, Ricardo começou a rir-se sem parar. Elisa acabou por se começar a rir também, enquanto Bruno revirava os olhos. Dália ficou vermelha de fúria.

"Mas vocês estão a gozar comigo ou quê?" perguntou ela, zangada.

Nesse momento, surgiu Vanda, que tocou no ombro de Dália.

"Desculpa, mas eu estava sentada nesse lugar." disse Vanda.

"Estavas? Ninguém me disse que o lugar estava ocupado." disse Dália. "Mas pronto, eu vou buscar mais uma cadeira."

Bruno parecia agora prestes a ter um ataque nervoso e Ricardo e Elisa tinham parado de rir. Vanda sentou-se novamente no seu lugar e Dália puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Então e quem és tu?" perguntou Dália.

"Eu sou a Vanda." respondeu Vanda, sorrindo. "Sou a namorada do Bruno."

"Quê? Namorada do Bruno? A namorada do Bruno sou eu!"

"Tu? Não, sou eu... hum... eu chamo-me Vanda... a Vanda é que é a namorada do Bruno... logo, se eu sou a Vanda... então eu é que sou a namorada dele." disse Vanda, num esforço para raciocinar.

Nesse momento, Dália semicerrou os olhos e encarou Bruno, com um olhar assassino. Ele engoliu em seco.

"O que é isto, Bruno? Tu andas a trair-me com esta loira burra?"

"Eu... bem..." murmurou Bruno, sem saber o que responder.

"Quem é que é loira burra?" perguntou Vanda, confusa.

"És tu, minha panhonha!" exclamou Dália, ainda mais furiosa. "Bruno, tu responde-me já, senão levas porrada! Tu andas a namorar comigo e com esta rapariga ao mesmo tempo?"

"Não é bem assim. Eu não vos estou a namorar ao mesmo tempo... eu... namoro uma de cada vez, em horários diferentes." disse Bruno.

Dália ficou ainda mais vermelha de fúria. Ricardo e Elisa decidiram permanecer calados. Era melhor não dizerem nada para não piorarem a situação para o lado de Bruno. Vanda continuava um pouco confusa.

"Bruno, seu parvalhão! Nunca mais te quero ver à minha frente." disse Dália, levantando-se. "Eu a pensar que eras o homem da minha vida e afinal és um tratante! E estúpido!"

"Estúpida és tu." disso Bruno, levantando-se também.

"Ah, mal-educado! Trais-me e ainda me ofendes!"

"Vai mas é dar uma volta! Achas que eu também quero andar com uma rapariga que acha que fica bem um bigode às mulheres? Estás mas é maluca. Vá, toca a andar."

Dália bufou de raiva, virou costas e saiu do café. Vanda levantou-se, ainda um pouco confusa.

"Não percebi bem o que é que aconteceu aqui." disse ela.

"Ó Vanda, o Bruno andava a trair-te com a Dália. Andava com as duas ao mesmo tempo, percebes? Tinha duas namoradas." explicou Elisa.

"Ah, é isso. Está bem."

Vanda voltou a sentar-se, calmamente. Ricardo, Elisa e Bruno olharam para ela, surpreendidos com aquela calma. Cinco segundos depois, quando finalmente a ideia entrou no cérebro de Vanda, ela ficou subitamente indignada e levantou-se novamente.

"Bruno, então estavas a trair-me!" exclamou ela.

"Uau, conseguiste chegar lá em menos de uma hora. Parabéns pelo raciocínio rápido." disse Bruno, sarcasticamente.

"Obrigada querido, não precisavas de elogiar." disse Vanda, sorrindo. Depois lembrou-se que estava zangada. "Mas não tentes mudar de assunto. Porque é que me fizeste isto?"

"Porque não eras suficientemente interessante para me contentar só contigo. Agora, vá, vai-te mas é embora como a Dália. Não preciso de nenhuma de vocês."

Vanda fez uma expressão triste, enquanto lágrimas lhe vinham aos olhos. De seguida, saiu rapidamente do café. Elisa lançou um olhar frio a Bruno.

"Coitada. Foste muito mau com ela. Aliás, com as duas. Como é que foste namorar com as duas ao mesmo tempo?" perguntou Elisa. "Já viste na confusão que deu?"

"Isso é problema meu. Também não importa. Nem gostava muito delas. Assim livrei-me de duas chatas." disse Bruno, friamente.

"Bruno, não eras assim... bem, não totalmente." disse Ricardo.

"Olhem, eu vou-me mas é embora. Tenho mais que fazer. Até amanhã."

Bruno saiu do café de seguida, deixando Ricardo e Elisa para trás.

"O Bruno cada vez está pior." disse Elisa.

"Pois é. Coitada da Dália e da Vanda também. Mas enfim, só as estranhas é que se interessam por ele. Ou são burras ou têm queda para o bigode."

Elisa e Ricardo começaram a rir-se de seguida. Realmente, só alguém que não fosse completamente normal se interessaria por Bruno.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias foram passando rapidamente. Os alunos esforçaram-se para conseguirem o restante dinheiro para a viagem de finalistas. Ricardo conheceu Rogério, o agora novo amigo e possível namorado da mãe. Pensava que iria detestá-lo, mas acabou por não achar que Rogério fosse má pessoa.

Chegou o final do mês de Março e os estudantes apressaram-se a contar o dinheiro que tinham feito. Viram que tinham conseguido dinheiro suficiente para irem para a praia, mas não para a neve, pelo que estava decidido para onde podiam ir.

"E pronto, demos o nosso melhor, mas ganhou a praia." dissera Regina, vitoriosa.

"Que seja…" dissera Leandro, encolhendo os ombros.

Jéssica e Edgar não estavam nada satisfeitos com a felicidade dos outros, mas acabaram por ter uma ideia, para lhes estragarem os planos.

"Eles só podem ir na viagem se tiverem dinheiro para isso." dissera Edgar.

"Sim, mas eles têm dinheiro. Foi para isso que se organizaram e tudo." dissera Jéssica. "Tiveram imensas iniciativas e…"

"Eu sei disso, Jéssica. Mas o que quero dizer é que, sem o dinheiro, eles não vão poder ir a lado nenhum."

Jéssica sorrira, finalmente compreendendo o que Edgar queria dizer. Era Amanda que estava encarregue de guardar o dinheiro e, no dia em que fora contado, ela tinha-o colocado na sua mala.

Quando, nessa tarde, Amanda tinha saído da escola, na companhia de Regina e Ivo, um homem, contratado por Jéssica e Edgar, correu na direcção deles e arrancou a mala das mãos de Amanda.

"Não! Fui roubada!" exclamou Amanda.

Ivo correu atrás do assaltante, mas não o conseguiu apanhar.

"Oh não, perdemos o nosso dinheiro para a viagem de finalistas." disse Amanda.

"Ora bolas!" exclamou Regina, zangada.

No dia seguinte, quando deram a notícia aos colegas, eles ficaram bastante aborrecidos.

"Não pode ser!" exclamara Bruno. "Depois de todo o trabalho para juntar o dinheiro, deixaram que fosse roubado?"

"Não deixámos. Aconteceu. Ninguém esperava isto." argumentara Amanda.

"É muito mau que isto tenha acontecido." dissera Ricardo. "Agora, não podemos ir na nossa viagem de finalistas."

"Talvez o dinheiro ainda apareça, se o ladrão for apanhado." dissera Liliana, esperançosa.

Foi feita queixa na polícia, mas o dinheiro não foi recuperado. Jéssica e Edgar ficaram felizes com a desgraça dos outros.

O inicio de Abril não foi nada animado para a turma de Amanda e a turma de Hugo. Todos estavam bastante aborrecidos pelo roubo do dinheiro para a viagem de finalistas, menos Jéssica e Edgar.

Porém, eles não sabiam que o seu contentamento não duraria muito mais tempo. Berta, irmã da falecida Amélia, ficara a viver no apartamento da irmã desde o seu desaparecimento. Há cinco dias, tinha sido encontrado o corpo de Amélia, enterrado no parque florestal. Um dono a passear um cão tinha dado o alerta, depois do cão ter feito muito barulho ao cheirar terra que parecia remexida. Assim, fora encontrado o corpo de Amélia. Fora identificado, analisado e depois enterrado. Berta não se conformava.

"_Mataram a minha irmã e enterraram-na no parque florestal, como um animal." pensou Berta, zangada. "Mas eu hei-de descobrir quem fez isto."_

Berta decidiu limpar os pertences da irmã, para escolher com quais ficaria e os que daria. Quando estava a limpar uma das gavetas, acidentalmente tocou num canto, que abriu uma gaveta secreta.

"_Ora, mas o que é isto?" perguntou-se Berta._

Ao ver o interior da gaveta secreta, Berta encontrou dinheiro e também o diário de Amélia. Sentou-se em cima da cama da irmã e começou a lê-lo. O último registo no diário era do dia antes da morte de Amélia.

"Tenho a certeza de que aqueles miúdos, Jéssica e Edgar, escondem algo. Não é normal os pais deixarem-nos assim sozinhos. São muito estranhos e acredito que me estão a mentir. Não consigo resistir à minha curiosidade. Amanhã, vou arranjar maneira de entrar na casa deles." leu Berta. "E irei descobrir se escondem mesmo alguma coisa."

Berta terminou de ler e respirou fundo.

"_A Amélia não escreveu mais nada... será que foram eles que a mataram?" perguntou-se Berta. "É muita coincidência ela ter desconfianças e depois morrer. Ah, mas eu vou tirar isto a limpo. Se for à polícia, nem acreditam em mim ou aqueles dois ficam avisados. Vou agir por conta própria."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, Etelvina tinha arranjado um novo esquema para fazer dinheiro. Desta vez, tinha-se auto denominado de vidente, a Madame Divina e enquanto Delfina estava a trabalhar na escola, atendia clientes e inventava coisas para ganhar dinheiro. Tinha até comprado um turbante, uma mesa redonda e uma bola de cristal e cartas, para ser mais convincente. Nesse dia, estava a atender uma velhota.

"Eu prevejo que você vai viver pelo menos até aos setenta anos." disse Etelvina.

"Mas eu já tenho setenta e dois anos." disse a velhota.

"Ah, como vê, as minhas previsões são muito boas. Até já passou dos setenta anos e tudo, veja lá!" exclamou Etelvina. "E vejo que vai... encontrar um grande amor."

"Mas eu já sou casada há quase cinquenta anos."

"Ai sim? Então... acho que o seu marido vai morrer e depois você arranja outro."

"Ai credo! O meu marido vai morrer? Ai, que desgosto."

A velhota começou a chorar. Etelvina consolou-a, conseguiu o dinheiro das previsões e mandou-a embora. Sentou-se depois no sofá, a contar o dinheiro.

"_Assim é que é, a fazer dinheirinho. Muito bem." pensou Etelvina, contente. "Vou ficar rica!"_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na tarde desse dia, Berta entrou pelo portão da casa de Jéssica e Edgar, sem ser vista e sem fazer barulho. Rondou a casa e certificou-se de que não havia ninguém lá. Pelo menos, não havia barulho. Com um gancho do cabelo e muito esforço, conseguiu abrir a porta da frente.

Caminhou lentamente pela casa, atenta a barulhos. Primeiro, não ouviu nada. Depois começou a ouvir um barulho abafado. Hesitou, mas acabou por caminhar até onde se ouvia o barulho. Vinha de uma das divisões da casa. Tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu.

"Deixem-me sair daqui!" exclamou uma voz, do outro lado da porta. "Por favor, deixem-me sair."

Berta ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer.

"Vocês são loucos! Mataram aquela coitada da vizinha Amélia e o Gregório. Seus monstros!" exclamou a voz de mulher.

Berta cerrou os punhos. Então tinham sido mesmo Edgar e Jéssica que tinham matado a sua irmã?

"Olhe, não sei quem você é, mas disse que mataram a Amélia. Ela era minha irmã."

"Ajude-me! Por favor! Tire-me daqui! Têm-me mantido presa. Por favor, ajude-me!"

Berta olhou à sua volta. A porta estava trancada e não parecia haver nenhuma chave por perto. Não tinha tempo para procurar. Usou novamente o gancho. Desta vez, demorou menos tempo para conseguir abrir a porta. O quarto estava escuro, com as janelas fechadas, mas Berta viu a mulher que estava estendida na cama e presa.

"Eu vou ajudá-la, não se preocupe." disse Berta, aproximando-se. "E você vai contar-me tudo o que se passou."

Berta, apesar de alguma dificuldade, conseguiu retirar as amarras que prendiam a mulher misteriosa. A mulher tentou levantar-se, mas estava fraca e tropeçou. Berta agarrou-a.

"Tenha calma. Você está muito fraca." disse Berta.

"Eu tenho de sair daqui. Por favor, ajude-me. Eles são loucos. Se a apanham aqui, matam-na e prendem-me outra vez."

"Aqueles dois miúdos é que lhe fizeram isto? O Edgar e a Jéssica?"

"Sim, sim. Oh, que grande erro eu e o meu marido cometemos... se soubéssemos... por favor, temos de sair daqui."

Berta acenou afirmativamente e ela e a mulher começaram a mover-se em direcção à porta. Saíram para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si e depois caminharam para a porta da frente. Berta reparou então que a mulher estava vestida com roupas gastas e sujas e estava muito pálida.

"Como é que você se chama?" perguntou Berta.

"Chamo-me Iolanda... eu..."

Iolanda estava bastante fraca. Berta decidiu que depois falariam, quando estivessem fora dali. As duas chegaram à porta da frente e saíram, fechando-a. Pouco depois, estavam a atravessar o portão, para a rua.

"A casa da minha irmã fica mesmo aqui perto. É ali do outro lado da rua. Vamos."

Berta continuava a amparar Iolanda. Levou-a até ao outro lado da rua. Uma mulher aproximou-se delas, perguntando se precisavam de ajuda, mas Berta disse que não. Ela e Iolanda entraram no prédio e depois no elevador.

"Você está mesmo muito fraquinha. Não lhe davam comida?" perguntou Berta.

"Pouca... e tenho tanta sede..." murmurou Iolanda.

Mal chegaram ao terceiro andar, o piso onde ficava o apartamento de Amélia, Berta encaminhou Iolanda até lá e entraram no apartamento. Berta conduziu Iolanda até à cozinha e sentou-a numa cadeira.

"Vou preparar-lhe algo rápido." disse Berta.

Colocou na mesa um jarro com água e um copo e Iolanda bebeu até estar saciada. Pouco depois, Berta colocava num prato ovos mexidos, salsichas, bacon, queijo e fiambre. Deu a Iolanda algum pão também e Iolanda comeu tudo rapidamente, como se não comesse há dias.

"Pronto, já comeu. Está em condições de falar comigo agora?" perguntou Berta.

"Eu... dói-me a cabeça."

"Hum, pois, estava naquelas condições horríveis." disse Berta, aproximando-se mais de Iolanda. "Deixe ver se tem febre."

Ao colocar a mão sobre a testa de Iolanda, Berta sentiu-a bastante quente.

"Está com febre. Pronto, venha, tem de tomar um banho frio e deitar-se e descansar. Depois, vai contar-me tudo."

"Eu tenho de ir embora. Eles encontram-me se ficar aqui." disse Iolanda, aterrorizada.

"Não encontram nada. Ninguém lhe vai fazer mal."

Berta conseguiu convencer Iolanda a tomar um banho frio para baixar a febre. Depois, deu-lhe uma camisa de dormir e Iolanda deitou-se na cama do quarto de hóspedes, que fora onde Berta tinha ficado até ao momento. De seguida, Berta deu alguns comprimidos a Iolanda, que não os quis tomar.

"São só comprimidos para lhe baixarem a febre." explicou Berta.

"Eles usavam comprimidos para me drogarem e me manterem sem sentidos por algum tempo." disse Iolanda.

"Que horror... mas acredite em mim, eu só quero ajudá-la. Vá, tome os comprimidos. Tem de ficar boa, não acha?"

Iolanda hesitou, mas acabou por tomar os comprimidos.

"Agora descanse. Durma. Eu venho vê-la depois, para saber se está bem." disse Berta. "Aqui, ninguém lhe fará mal."

"Eu... obrigada."

Berta acenou afirmativamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois, foi sentar-se no sofá da sala.

"_Aquela mulher está num estado lastimoso. Coitada, estava presa à cama, naquela casa. Aqueles miúdos, que pareciam boas pessoas, afinal... eu só falei com eles uma vez e vi-os mais duas ou três vezes, do outro lado da rua." pensou Berta. "Fechei a porta daquele quarto e a porta da rua ao sair. Com sorte, não vão notar logo pela falta dela. Mas depois, irão procurar. Mas não a vão achar assim tão facilmente."_

Berta estava agora muito séria.

"_Tenho de esclarecer tudo com a Iolanda. Ela diz que aqueles miúdos mataram a minha irmã. Se foram mesmo eles, eu vou fazer com que eles paguem por tudo o que fizeram, à minha irmã e a esta mulher também." pensou Berta._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na escola, perante o abatimento de todos, ainda pela situação da perda do dinheiro para a viagem de finalistas, Ricardo teve uma ideia. Juntou os amigos.

"Olhem, não podemos recuperar o dinheiro para a viagem e é impossível arranjarmos novamente dinheiro, por isso, para tentarmos animarmo-nos um pouco, sugiro que vamos sair esta noite. Conheço um bar que tem karaoke hoje. Podemos ir divertir-nos e assim esquecemos um pouco esta onda de pessimismo." disse Ricardo. "Vá, digam lá, concordam em irmos hoje ao bar do karaoke?"

Os outros entreolharam-se, pensando no assunto.

"Parece-me uma boa ideia." concordou Elisa. "Podemos ao menos tentar animarmo-nos um pouco."

"Não sei se o meu pai vai deixar que eu vá, já que hoje é quinta-feira e amanhã temos aulas, mas se deixar, eu vou." disse Liliana.

"Eu não estou com paciência para ir com vocês e ficar a ouvir um bando de desafinados a cantar." disse Bruno.

A maioria dos outros ignorou-o. Os restantes acabaram por concordar em ir ao bar. Quando as aulas terminaram e os alunos foram para casa, Liliana pediu ao pai para ir sair, mas ele não permitiu, o que a deixou aborrecida. Pensou rebelar-se, mas acabou por decidir que acabaria por tornar a situação pior e ligou a Elisa e a Ivo, dizendo que não ia. Como a namorada não ia, Ivo desistiu de ir também.

Quando Jéssica e Edgar chegaram à sua casa, não notaram nada de estranho, nem nenhuma pista de que alguém lá estivesse estado em casa.

"Bom, temos de ir ver como está a Iolanda e se calhar dar-lhe algum comer." disse Jéssica.

Edgar acabou por a puxar para si e beijou-a.

"Para que foi isso?" perguntou Jéssica, sorrindo.

"Apeteceu-me. Olha, deixa lá a Iolanda. Não vamos preocupar-nos com ela hoje. Que tal irmos sair, irmos ao cinema e jantar fora, heim? Ainda não comemorámos por o nosso esquema ter dado resultado e aqueles estúpidos terem ficado sem o dinheiro para a viagem de finalistas."

"Parece-me uma óptima ideia, Edgar." disse Jéssica.

Pouco depois, os dois estavam a sair de casa, não indo verificar o quarto onde Iolanda estivera presa. Assim, não ficaram a saber naquele dia que ela já não lá estava. Na casa de Amélia, Iolanda continuava a dormir e Berta decidiu que a iria deixar descansar e falaria com ela no dia seguinte.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Quando Delfina chegou a casa nessa tarde, entrou no prédio e encontrou duas das vizinhas a falarem.

"Parece que ela adivinha mesmo as coisas." disse uma das vizinhas. "Tem mesmo poderes. Eu ainda não fui a uma consulta com ela, mas se calhar vou."

"Eu fui e achei interessante. Com a bola de cristal e tudo. Até tinha lá incenso. Aquela Madame Divina parece de confiança, apesar de ter ouvido qualquer coisa sobre ter havido uma confusão com venda de chás e ela estava metida nisso." disse a outra vizinha.

Delfina aproximou-se das duas vizinhas.

"Olá vizinhas. Do que é que vocês estão a falar?" perguntou Delfina, curiosa.

"Ah, olá vizinha. Então, estamos a falar da sua mãe, a Madame Divina. Ela tem feito muito sucesso com as suas previsões."

"Desculpe? Previsões? Mas do que é que estão a falar?"

Pouco depois, Delfina ficara esclarecida do que a mãe andava a fazer. Mal chegou ao seu apartamento, chamou logo por Etelvina, que apareceu vinda do seu quarto.

"O que é que foi?" perguntou Etelvina, aborrecida. "O que é que me queres?"

"Mãe, eu sabia que algo de estranho se estava a passar. Andava tão calma e menos refilona que eu achei estranho, mas estava longe imaginar o que se passava. Com que então, agora é a Madame Divina, a vidente, heim"?

Etelvina ficou um pouco pálida, mas logo recuperou.

"Não sei do que é que estás a falar, filha." mentiu Etelvina.

"Mãe, não se faça de parva! Você sabe muito bem do que é que eu estou a falar. Apanhei as vizinhas a comentarem e elas contaram-me tudo. Tem recebido aqui em casa pessoas e faz-se passar por vidente."

"Quê? Deprimente? Quem é que é deprimente? Não te estou a ouvir muito bem, filha. Estou cansada, sabes? Olha, se calhar vou deitar-me." disse Etelvina, fazendo-se de surda.

"Ai, ai, ai! Mãe, não se faça de surda que eu sei que ouve muito bem. Não me faça perder a paciência e admita o que fez!"

"Pronto, chata. Credo, ninguém te pode aturar. Por isso é que continuas sozinha e mais encalhada que o Titanic."

"O Titanic foi ao fundo, mãe."

"Pois, ainda pior. E pronto, arranjei um trabalhinho para ganhar dinheiro. Que mal há nisso?"

"O mal é que você anda a enganar as pessoas. Você não tem poderes especiais nenhuns." disse Delfina. "E depois ainda poderão as pessoas vir aqui reclamar de alguma coisa. Não estou para isto. Você tem de acabar com esse negócio e já."

**Continua…**


	29. O Canto do Cisne

**Capítulo 29: O Canto do Cisne**

"E pronto, arranjei um trabalhinho para ganhar dinheiro. Que mal há nisso?"

"O mal é que você anda a enganar as pessoas. Você não tem poderes especiais nenhuns." disse Delfina. "E depois ainda poderão as pessoas vir aqui reclamar de alguma coisa. Não estou para isto. Você tem de acabar com esse negócio e já."

Etelvina bufou de raiva.

"Eu já não te conheço, Delfina! Todos os meus filhos têm algum lado ambicioso e egoísta e tu não eras diferente dos outros. Mas, desde que eu saí do lar e vim para aqui, vi que tu estás muito diferente. Dantes fazias tudo para ganhar dinheiro e obteres reconhecimento, mesmo que fosse algo ilegal. Agora não. O que é que te aconteceu?"

Delfina encarou a mãe, olhos nos olhos.

"O que aconteceu é que eu quase morri, por causa de esquemas. Agora quero mas é estar quieta, mas viva." respondeu Delfina.

"Quase morreste por causa de esquemas? Do que é que tu estás a falar, Delfina Maria?" perguntou Etelvina.

"Eu achei que nunca contaria isto a ninguém, mas vou contar, porque mesmo que diga isto a alguém, ninguém vai acreditar em si. Pensam que eu sou muito boa pessoa." disse Delfina. "Bom, lembra-se da história do director pedófilo e que eu tinha provas contra ele?"

"Pois está claro que me lembro. Até apareceste na televisão e tudo."

"Exacto. Só que eu alterei alguns pormenores quando contei a minha versão da história. A verdade é que eu fui ao computador do director roubar-lhe informação para a poder usar e obter lucros. E acabei por descobrir que ele era um pedófilo e fiz chantagem com ele."

Etelvina começou a rir-se e Delfina lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

"Qual é a piada, mãe?"

"Chantagem. Foi muito bem pensado, filha. Aprendeste bem com a tua mãe."

"Ora, cale-se e oiça. Estava eu a dizer que fiz chantagem com ele. E sabe o que aconteceu? Ele empurrou-me pelas escadas abaixo e eu podia ter morrido. E depois tentou estrangular-me! Com tudo isto, tive de começar a repensar a minha vida." explicou Delfina. "Se me continuasse a meter em esquemas, podiam haver consequências graves. Podia nem morrer, mas ir presa ou perder o emprego e ficar na miséria. Portanto, comecei a respeitar as regras."

"E o que é que isso contribui para a minha felicidade?"

"A mãe é que perguntou porque é que eu tinha mudado. Foi por isto. Dizem que quando as pessoas se vêm cara a cara com a morte, às vezes mudam. Eu mudei e pronto."

"Não sei se gosto desta Delfina com escrúpulos."

"A Delfina sem escrúpulos tê-la-ia mandado para a rua e agido tal como os seus outros filhos fizeram. Lembre-se disso."

"Pronto, pronto, está bem. Já percebi a ideia. Mas não me podes obrigar a acabar com o meu negócio. Está a correr muito bem e tenho feito bom dinheiro."

"Mas anda a enganar as pessoas, mãe."

"Ora, não lhes digo nada de mal. Elas querem saber sobre o seu futuro. Eu digo-lhes umas patranhas sobre felicidade, que vão encontrar a pessoa certa e blá blá blá. Não é nada que lhes vá fazer mal e elas ficam todas contentes... bom, pelo menos a maioria." disse Etelvina.

"Mãe, tem de acabar com isso."

"Mas... ok e se eu te der uma parte do que ganho?"

Delfina ficou surpreendida, mas depois pôs-se a pensar.

"Receber uma parte do que ganha? Hum... não me parece mal. Ok, eu disse que não me ia meter em esquemas, mas a verdade é que o dinheiro me faz falta." disse ela.

"Pois é, filha."

"_Posso aceitar." pensou Delfina. "E se isto correr mal, digo que não sabia de nada e que foi a minha mãe que armou tudo. Se a prenderem, é a ela e não a mim. Lá por eu ter ficado melhorzinha, não quer dizer que seja estúpida."_

"Então, aceitas ou não?"

"Muito bem, aceito. Recebo cinquenta porcento do que ganhar."

"Cinquenta porcento? Estás doida? Isso é muito! Vinte porcento e já chega."

"Vinte? Nem pensar. Quarenta porcento então."

"Trinta."

"Trinta e cinco."

"Bolas, tu és mesmo chata. Pronto, está bem, dou-te trinta e cinco porcento do que ganhar." disse Etelvina, aborrecida. "Mas não me andes a chatear por causa das adivinhações, ouviste?"

Delfina acenou afirmativamente. Afinal, sempre acabara por arranjar maneira de ganhar mais algum dinheiro e nem tinha de fazer nada para isso.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Com a chegada da noite, Ricardo despediu-se da mãe e foi até ao bar do karaoke. Foi o primeiro a chegar, logo seguido de Elisa, Regina, Leandro, Afonso e por fim Amanda e Hugo, que chegaram juntos.

"Vamos entrar. Entretanto começam os espectáculos de karaoke e se quisermos participar, temos de nos inscrever." disse Ricardo.

"Eu vou inscrever-me." disse Afonso, sorrindo. "Até já sei que música é que gostaria de cantar e tudo."

Afonso lançou um olhar a Leandro, que não se apercebeu.

"Eu normalmente não gosto de me expor muito, mas sabem, hoje também me inscrevo para cantar." disse Elisa. "Vai ser muito divertido, mesmo que eu desafine imenso."

"Eu já me contento a não cantar, mas encontrar algum rapaz giro." disse Regina, suspirando. "Para esquecer esta tristeza do nosso dinheiro ter sido roubado."

"Vá Regina, não é altura para desanimações." disse Amanda. "Vamos."

Os sete amigos entraram de seguida no bar, prontos para uma noite de diversão. Ao entrarem no bar, o grupo de amigos arranjou uma mesa para se sentarem. Pediram algumas bebidas e inscreveram-se de seguida para cantar no karaoke. O horário para o karaoke começar estava a chegar, quando Ricardo viu um homem aparecer no bar, acompanhado de dois dos seus seguranças pessoais.

"Olhem, aquele não é o Don Mussic?" perguntou Ricardo, aos outros.

Os amigos viraram-se para olharem para o recém-chegado e muitas outras pessoas já faziam o mesmo. Don Mussic era um cantor bastante conhecido pela sua música rock. Vestia-se sempre de preto e trazia os cabelos negros entrançados.

"É mesmo ele. Quem diria que uma celebridade apareceria aqui?" perguntou Hugo, surpreendido.

"Eu não sou muito apreciador da música dele." disse Afonso. "Não é o meu estilo."

"Também não gosto muito da música dele, mas olha que ele é bem giro. Dava uma voltinha com ele." disse Regina, sorrindo.

"Credo, que tarada, Regina." disse Amanda. "Fogo, não podes ver homem nenhum que ficas logo toda excitada."

"Ah, não chateies, Amanda. Tu já namoras, mas eu não, por isso posso interessar-me por quem quiser."

"Eu até gosto da música do Don Mussic, mas dizem que ele tem uma personalidade complicada e se dá mal com a maioria das pessoas." disse Elisa. "Deve ter alguns inimigos."

"Todas as pessoas famosas têm sempre quem não goste delas." disse Leandro.

Pouco depois, Célia e Irene estavam a entrar no bar. Tinha sido Irene a convencer Célia a ir com ela ao bar, pois Célia saía pouco de casa. Desde que tinham estado a viver juntas, as coisas estavam normais e não se incomodavam uma à outra, ficando até amigas.

"Podemos sentar-nos numa das mesas." disse Irene. "Hoje há karaoke."

"Ah sim? Eu até posso ficar a ouvir, mas não vou cantar." disse Célia. "Sou péssima a cantar."

"Também eu, mas é divertido ouvirmos os outros. Vamos procurar uma mesa."

As duas procuraram uma mesa livre, porém já não havia nenhuma. Dois homens, que estavam sentados numa das mesas, viram-nas passar e acenaram-lhes.

"Estão à procurar de lugares?" perguntou um deles, um homem loiro de nome Olavo.

"Por acaso estamos, mas já não há mesas vagas." respondeu Irene.

"Podem sentar-se connosco. Teríamos todo o prazer." disse o segundo homem, de cabelo preto e óculos, chamado Jeremias.

Irene e Célia entreolharam-se. Para Célia, preferia ir embora, mas Irene acabou por a convencer a sentarem-se com os homens à mesa. Fizeram as apresentações. Os dois homens não tiravam os olhos de Irene, que trazia trajava um vestido com um grande decote.

Pouco depois, a noite de karaoke começou e as primeiras pessoas foram chamadas ao palco para cantarem. A primeira desafinou imenso, arrancando gargalhadas a toda a gente.

"Há pessoas que cantam mesmo mal e fazem cada figura." disse Amanda, continuando a rir-se. "Eu quando for cantar, vou fazer um brilharete com a minha voz melodiosa."

"Tenho a certeza que sim." disse Hugo, abraçando a namorada.

Alguns minutos depois, Olavo e Jeremias estavam a fazer perguntas a Irene, enquanto continuavam a olhar-lhe para o decote. Célia, apesar de ter gostado das apresentações de karoake, que estavam agora numa pausa de cinco minutos, não se estava a sentir nada confortável ali.

"Então, trabalha num centro comercial. Isso é muito interessante." disse Olavo, continuando a olhar para o decote de Irene.

"Ah, nem por isso, mas tem de se trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro, é claro." disse Irene. "Há trabalhos piores."

"De certeza que você faz o trabalho ser muito mais interessante." disse Jeremias.

Célia revirou os olhos. Só faltava ele começar a babar-se para a cena chegar ao máximo do deplorável.

"O meu trabalho não é interessante, mas aqui a minha amiga Célia é escritora." disse Irene. "E vai ser famosa, de certeza."

"Ah sim?" perguntou Olavo, olhando para um segundo para Célia e voltando a olhar para Irene de seguida. "Fale-me mais de si, Irene."

"Acho que já falámos muito de mim. Podíamos falar um bocadinho da minha amiga que..."

"Desculpe lá, mas não estamos minimamente interessados na sua amiga." disse Jeremias, de modo cortante.

Célia abanou a cabeça, aborrecida. Irene pareceu irritada pelo tom de voz de Jeremias.

"Quer dizer, vocês só se interessam por mamas, é isso? Porque não param de olhar para o meu decote, mas quando se fala em alguém que é escritora e uma boa pessoa e atraente, vocês não querem saber, porque ela não traz um decote como eu."

"Vê como percebeu?" disse Olavo, de modo provocador. "Além de ter boas mamas, é esperta."

"E você é um grande parvo. E feio ainda por cima." disse Irene. "E já que não querem saber da Célia, então pronto, fica para mim."

De seguida, Irene aproximou-se de Célia e beijou-a. Célia arregalou os olhos, enquanto Olavo e Jeremias abriam a boca de espanto.

"Alguma coisa que tenham a dizer?" perguntou Irene, depois de quebrar o beijo, encarando os dois homens.

"Ah... eu..." gaguejou Olavo.

"Vocês beijaram-se!" exclamou Jeremias.

"Olha que novidade." disse Irene, sarcasticamente. "Vá, seus tarados, ponham-se mas é a andar daqui para fora."

Olavo e Jeremias entreolharam-se e de seguida, levantaram-se, indo embora. Célia continuava zonza e confusa.

"Estás bem, Célia?" perguntou Irene.

"Tu beijaste-me." disse Célia, atordoada.

"Sim, para nos livrarmos daqueles paspalhões. E resultou."

"Podíamos ter ido embora. Não era preciso beijares-me." disse Célia.

"Ok, desculpa se te aborreci. Ah, vai começar outra actuação."

Irene voltou a sua atenção para o palco onde as pessoas cantavam karaoke, enquanto Célia olhava para ela, confusa.

"_Mas que raio. O que é que se passa aqui? Ela beijou-me assim sem mais nem menos e agora é como se não tivesse importância nenhuma." pensou Célia. "Ah, mas teremos de falar disto quando chegarmos a casa."_

Afonso tinha-se levantado quando tinham chamado o seu nome, para ser o próximo a cantar. Os amigos sorriam ao vê-lo subir ao palco.

"O que será que ele vai cantar?" perguntou Elisa.

"Não sei, mas acho que será alguma coisa aqui para o Leandro." disse Regina. "Então mas quando é que vocês começam a namorar?"

"Regina, pára com isso." pediu Leandro. "Eu gosto da companhia do Afonso. É um óptimo amigo e boa pessoa... mas não sei se sinto algo mais por ele."

"Tu é que sabes, mas se fosse eu, agarrava logo a oportunidade de estar com alguém que gostasse mesmo de mim." disse Regina. "Bom e daí talvez não, mas eu sou um bocadinho maluca, como sabem. Mas devias aproveitar."

"Eu concordo com a Regina. Senão, mais tarde ainda te podes arrepender." disse Amanda.

"Obrigado pelos conselhos, mas deixem que eu trate sozinho da minha vida." pediu Leandro. "Para já, ainda continuo a querer ser apenas amigo do Afonso e ele sabe disso."

Pouco depois, a música do karaoke começou a tocar e Afonso olhou para os seus amigos, mais precisamente para Leandro. As pessoas reconheceram rapidamente a música como sendo Take a Chance on Me dos Abba.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, if you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me. Take a chance on me."

Algumas pessoas começaram a cantar em coro com Afonso. Regina deu uma cotovelada a Leandro, que corara imenso. Claro que aquela canção era dirigida directamente a si.

"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together. Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better. 'Cos you know, I've got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you. It's magic! You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair. But I think you know, that I can't let go."

Amanda, Regina e Elisa juntaram as suas vozes às vozes das pessoas que já acompanhavam Afonso na canção. Leandro estava dividido entre querer desaparecer dali e não conseguir despregar os olhos de Afonso.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, if you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me. Take a chance on me."

Quando Afonso terminou de cantar, as pessoas bateram palmas. Afonso não cantava tão bem como Leandro, mas tinha sido um bom espectáculo. Quando voltou para ao pé dos amigos, eles elogiaram-no.

"Grande performance, Afonso." disse Ricardo. "Cantaste muito bem."

"Isto é que foi uma grande declaração de amor." disse Amanda. "Hugo, tens de cantar uma música para mim também."

"Claro Amanda, farei isso." disse Hugo, sorrindo.

"O que é que achaste, Leandro?" perguntou Afonso.

"Eu... foi óptimo, Afonso." respondeu Leandro. "E acho que temos de ter uma conversa muito séria, mas este não é o momento, nem o local para isso."

"Eu sei esperar." disse Afonso. "Teremos a nossa conserva quando for conveniente."

Leandro acenou afirmativamente. De seguida, foi a vez de Elisa e Ricardo serem chamados ao palco.

"Vão lá e cantem e encantem." disse Regina, sorrindo.

"Boa sorte." desejou Hugo.

"Façam boa figura, para não nos envergonharem, senão digo que não vos conheço." disse Amanda, com um sorriso brincalhão.

Elisa e Ricardo levantaram-se e dirigiram-se ao palco. Na mesa de Célia e Irene, Irene tentou meter conversa, mas Célia mantinha-se calada.

"Então Célia, agora vais ficar sempre assim?" perguntou Irene. "Credo, até parece que eu fiz algo de muito mau. Foi só um beijo. Não te matou, nem te fez mal nenhum, pois não?"

"Está bem, não fez, mas agora não quero falar. Quero é ir-me embora." disse Célia, preparando-se para se levantar.

"Espera, Célia. Vá, ficamos a ouvir mais algumas músicas e depois vamos, está bem? Não queria que isto estragasse a tua noite."

Célia acabou por suspirar e deixou-se ficar sentada. O cantor Don Mussic estava sentado numa mesa ali perto, ladeado pelos seus guarda-costas.

"Quem é aquele, com aqueles seguranças?" perguntou Célia.

"Não conheces? É um cantor famoso. Como nome artístico, chama-se Don Mussic. Já ouvi algumas coisas dele."

"Eu acho que ele tem péssimo aspecto." disse Célia. "A música dele é alguma coisa de jeito?"

"Para quem gosta de rock pesado, sim."

A música voltou a encher o bar, quando Elisa e Ricardo se prepararam para cantar um dueto.

"Vamos lá." disse Elisa, sorrindo ao namorado. "Eu gosto desta música e vai ser giro cantarmos a música os dois."

"Sim, vamos a isso."

De seguida, os dois começaram a cantar a música Leve Beijo Triste do cantor Paulo Gonzo, que na música original tinha também a participação da cantora Lúcia Moniz.

"Teimoso subi, ao cimo de mim. E no alto rasguei, as voltas que dei." começou Ricardo a cantar.

"Sombra de mil sóis em glória, cobrem todo o vale ao fundo. Dorme meu pequeno mundo." cantou Elisa, numa voz suave.

"Como um barco vazio, p'las margens do rio."

"Desce o denso véu lilás, desce em silêncio e paz. Manso e macio."

As pessoas iam abanando a cabeça ao ouvi-los. A música era mais calma do que as anteriores e, apesar de não cantarem perfeitamente, Elisa e Ricardo estavam a esforçar-se ao máximo.

"Deixa que te leve, assim tão leve. Leve e que te beije, meu anjo triste. Deixo-te o meu canto, canção tão breve. Brando como tu, amor, pediste." cantaram Elisa e Ricardo, em dueto.

Regina, Amanda e Leandro acabaram por começar a cantar juntamente com Ricardo e Elisa. Outras pessoas fizeram o mesmo.

"Não fales, calei." cantou Elisa.

"Assim fiquei." cantou Ricardo.

"Sombra de mil sóis cansados."

"Crescendo como dedos finos. A embalar nossos destinos."

"Deixa que te leve, assim tão leve. Leve e que te beije, meu anjo triste. Deixo-te o meu canto, canção tão breve. Brando como tu, amor, pediste." cantaram Elisa e Ricardo, em dueto.

Quando a música se aproximava do fim, uma confusão iniciou-se à porta do bar. A maioria das pessoas não notou quando quatro homens encapuçados entraram no bar, armados com pistolas. Os seguranças de Don Mussic deram o alerta e rapidamente o cantor se levantou.

Os responsáveis do bar, ao verem os homens entrarem, tentaram colocar-se à sua frente. Um tiro vitimou rapidamente um dos funcionários e os outros recuaram. Elisa e Ricardo continuavam a cantar. De seguida, uma arma foi apontada e um novo tiro foi disparado. Desta vez, foi ouvido, mas quem estava a ouvir o karaoke não reparou no som, mas sim no que aconteceu de seguida.

Num momento, Elisa e Ricardo estavam a cantar animadamente, olhando um para o outro e sorrindo. No momento seguinte, Elisa arregalou os olhos, quando a bala lhe acertou na barriga. Deixou cair o microfone no chão e de seguida caiu ela própria sobre o palco, com o sangue a alastrar pela sua camisola branca.

Por um segundo, todos ficaram a olhar para a cena, sem reacção. Depois, várias pessoas soltaram gritos. Célia levantou-se apressadamente, tal como Regina e Leandro. Amanda abafou um grito de horror.

"Elisa!" gritou Ricardo, baixando-se sobre a namorada e deixando o seu microfone cair no chão também. "Oh não, Elisa."

Elisa gemeu, com a mão sobre a ferida que a bala tinha provocado. A confusão instalou-se rapidamente no bar. Algumas pessoas começaram a tentar fugir, enquanto os homens encapuzados avançavam na direcção de Don Mussic e dos seus seguranças. Duas balas foram disparadas e um dos seguranças do músico foi atingido, caindo no chão.

Don Mussic fugiu, escondendo-se atrás de umas grandes colunas. O segurança que restava juntou-se a ele. Mais algumas balas foram atiradas. Duas pessoas gritaram ao ser atingidas e caíram no chão. Célia tremia, querendo fugir dali, mas os homens vinham naquela direcção. Irene agarrou-lhe no braço e puxou-a para o chão.

"Célia, vamos para baixo da mesa."

"Mas...

"Já! Não discutas!"

Célia anuiu e as duas esconderam-se debaixo da mesa, ficando quietas. Dois dos homens encapuçados passaram perto da mesa, em perseguição do músico e do seu segurança. Os outros dois homens pareciam agora estar interessados em continuar a causar o caos. Um deles virou uma das mesas ao contrário, enquanto o outro começou a recarregar a arma.

Ricardo continuava baixado sobre Elisa. Agora, os seus amigos já se tinham todos levantado e corrido até ao palco. Regina estava agarrada ao telemóvel a ligar para a ambulância.

"Pessoal, temos de sair daqui. Aqueles homens estão armados e podem atirar sobre nós." disse Hugo.

"Elisa, aguenta, por favor." pediu Ricardo.

"Ricardo... desculpa não termos terminado de cantar a música." murmurou Elisa.

"Isso não interessa. Aguenta querida. Não fales para poupares forças." disse Ricardo.

De seguida, ouviu-se mais um tiro e uma mulher que ia a fugir, caiu ao chão. O quarto encapuçado estava a divertir-se a atirar sobre quem quer que estivesse a fugir.

Elisa teve uma convulsão, deitando sangue pela boca. Regina terminou a chamada e todos olharam para Elisa, horrorizados. Ainda há pouco, estava a cantar animadamente e agora estava assim, caída e a sangrar. Amanda desviou os olhos, sem conseguir suportar mais a cena.

No momento seguinte, ouviu-se um novo tiro e Leandro estremeceu. O tiro tinha passado apenas a escassos centímetros de si. Leandro, Regina, Amanda, Afonso e Hugo olharam para onde tinha vindo a bala. O encapuçado sorriu sobre a sua máscara negra e apontou novamente.

"Pessoal, baixem-se!" gritou Afonso.

Eles assim fizeram. Duas balas zuniram sobre eles, mas não lhes acertaram.

"Temos de sair daqui. Estamos em cima do palco e somos um alvo fácil." disse Regina.

Antes que eles pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa ou tomar uma decisão, já o encapuçado apontava novamente. Petrificados, olharam para a arma, apontada a Leandro. O tiro foi disparado. Leandro não conseguiu reagir. Fechou os olhos. Iria ser atingido. Mas não foi. Ouviu um gemido e alguém a cair. Abriu os olhos. Afonso estava caído no chão. A bala tinha-o atingido no peito. Tinha-se colocado à frente de Leandro e levado com a bala.

"Não! Afonso!" gritou Leandro, baixando-se sobre Afonso.

Regina estremeceu e Amanda quase desfaleceu, mas Hugo agarrou-a. Ricardo continuava concentrado em Elisa, falando com ela, como se nada existisse à sua volta. Mais tiros foram ouvidos. O segurança de Don Mussic foi abatido e logo de seguida o próprio músico levou um tiro na cabeça, caindo morto no chão.

"Já está morto! Vamos embora!" gritou um dos encapuçados.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e os quatro começaram a correr para fora do bar. Ninguém os tentou impedir, pois continuavam armados.

"Afonso, não morras." pediu Leandro.

"Afinal, não consegui conquistar-te." murmurou Afonso, com a cara pálida. "Tenho muita pena..."

De seguida, os seus olhos tornaram-se vítreos. Leandro abanou-o.

"Não! Não podes morrer! Por favor!" exclamou ele.

Leandro abanou-o novamente, desesperado, até que Regina lhe tocou no braço.

"Leandro, pára." pediu ela.

Regina tomou o pulso de Afonso e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Ele morreu." disse ela.

Leandro começou a chorar, continuando agarrado ao corpo de Afonso. Elisa voltou a ter uma convulsão, cuspindo mais sangue.

"Vá lá querida, aguenta mais um pouco. A ambulância há-de estar a chegar e eles vão tratar de ti. Vais ficar boa." disse Ricardo.

"Ricardo... queria ter estado mais tempo contigo." disse Elisa.

"E vais estar muito mais tempo. Prometo que não te vou largar mais. Hei-de passar o tempo todo contigo. Prometo." disse Ricardo. "Aguenta por favor."

Nesse momento, Irene espreitou por baixo da mesa e da toalha e viu que os homens encapuçados já não estavam ali. Saiu debaixo da mesa e Célia fez o mesmo. Olharam à sua volta, vendo as pessoas assustadas. Algumas estavam baleadas e mortas, outras apenas feridas.

"Que horror." disse Célia.

"Como é que algo assim foi acontecer?" perguntou Irene. "Olha, mataram o Don Mussic."

Havia dois homens responsáveis do bar perto do músico morto, mas não havia nada a fazer. No palco, Leandro continuava a chorar, agarrado ao corpo de Afonso, enquanto Regina tentava permanecer calma para o ajudar a acalmar-se também.

Hugo e Amanda estavam parados, de pé, sem saberem o que fazer. Pouco depois, Amanda começou a soluçar e baixou-se sobre Elisa.

"Desculpa se nem sempre fui boa para ti, Elisa." disse ela.

"Não fales como se fosse uma despedida." disse Ricardo, lançando um olhar zangado a Amanda. "A Elisa não vai morrer."

Ricardo tinha tirado o seu casaco e pressionava-o contra a ferida no peito de Elisa, tentando que ela não perdesse tanto sangue. Elisa estendeu a mão a Amanda.

"Tu és boa pessoa... Amanda." disse Elisa. "O passado... não importa... és minha amiga."

De seguida, Elisa teve mais uma convulsão e cuspiu sangue. Ricardo já tinha a sua camisola ensopada de sangue e agora Amanda também. Elisa mexeu lentamente a cabeça, olhando para Ricardo.

"Dizes à minha família... que gosto muito deles, por favor?" pediu Elisa.

"Tu própria lhe vais dizer isso, querida." disse Ricardo. "Aguenta mais um pouco."

Um minuto depois, começaram a ouvir-se as sirenes da polícia e ambulância.

"Eles estão a chegar para te ajudar, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem." disse Ricardo, esperançoso.

"Desculpa... não... poder... ficar mais tempo contigo..."

De seguida, Elisa fechou os olhos e deixou de se mexer. Amanda soltou um guincho e começou a chorar. Hugo abraçou-a. Ricardo ficou em choque.

"Não, Elisa! Responde! Por favor! A ambulância está aqui!" gritou Ricardo. "Não morras! Não! Tu disseste-me que eu te tinha a ti, quando discutimos por estar sempre preocupado com a minha mãe. Por favor, não me abandones agora."

Porém, Elisa não voltou a mexer-se. Ricardo soltou um grito de angústia e começou a chorar. Regina apercebeu-se do que tinha acontecido e a muito custo conseguiu conter-se. Tinha de tentar manter a calma, pelos outros.

De seguida, vários polícias e paramédicos entraram no bar. Os paramédicos dirigiram-se rapidamente às vítimas das balas.

"Venham aqui! Por favor, a minha namorada parou de se mexer!" gritou Ricardo, ao vê-los.

Dois paramédicos aproximaram-se e só a muito custo conseguiram afastar Ricardo de Elisa. Um dos paramédicos foi rapidamente buscar um aparelho para reanimação. Ricardo engolia em seco, ainda esperançoso. Hugo e Amanda começaram a murmurar uma prece.

Porém, não havia nada a fazer. A reanimação era já impossível. Quando disseram isso a Ricardo, ele foi-se abaixo completamente. Regina teve de o amparar, deixando Leandro de lado. Os paramédicos viram também Afonso, mas tal como Elisa, já estava morto e não havia reanimação possível, pois a bala tinha acertado muito perto do coração.

Naquela noite, Regina responsabilizou-se por levar Leandro a casa e Hugo e Amanda trataram de levar Ricardo até à casa dele, apesar de terem tido muita dificuldade em afastá-lo do corpo de Elisa.

A polícia interrogou algumas pessoas, começou a recolher provas e marcou inquéritos a outras pessoas para o dia seguinte. Célia e Irene saíram do bar aturdidas e quando chegaram a casa, foram cada uma para o seu quarto e não falaram do assunto.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na sua casa, Margarida ouviu baterem à porta e quando foi abrir, deparou-se com Ricardo sujo de sangue e a chorar, ladeado de Amanda e Hugo, que o seguravam, como se Ricardo pudesse cair no chão desamparado a qualquer momento.

"Meu Deus! Mas o que passou? Filho, estás coberto de sangue!" exclamou Margarida, aflita.

"Deve ser a mãe do Ricardo. Ele precisa de se deitar. Não se preocupe que ele não está ferido. O sangue não é dele... deram-lhe uns calmantes, mas ele ainda está muito agitado." disse Amanda. "Eu depois conto-lhe tudo."

Margarida acenou afirmativamente. Amanda e Hugo levaram Ricardo até ao seu quarto, que Margarida indicou onde ficava. Depois, os dois saíram do quarto enquanto Margarida conseguia que Ricardo mudasse de roupa para um pijama e se deitasse, a muito custo. Agora, já não se mexia, nem dizia nada. Ao voltar à sala, Margarida encarou Hugo e Amanda.

"O que é que se passou com o meu filho?" perguntou Margarida. "Porque estava ele coberto de sangue? E você, menina, também tem sangue na camisola."

**Continua…**

**P.S: As músicas Take a Chance on Me dos Abba e Leve Beijo Triste do cantor Paulo Gonzo, obviamente não me pertencem e sim aos seus respectivos cantores.**


	30. O Segredo de Jéssica e Edgar

**Capítulo 30: O Segredo de Jéssica e Edgar**

"O que é que se passou com o meu filho?" perguntou Margarida. "Porque estava ele coberto de sangue? E você, menina, também tem sangue na camisola."

"Nós fomos todos sair a um bar." começou Amanda.

"Sim, ao bar do karaoke. Mas o que se passou?"

"Apareceram uns homens encapuçados e armados e começaram a atirar sobre as pessoas." respondeu Amanda. "O Ricardo e a Elisa estavam a cantar no palco. Um dos homens alvejou-a. O Ricardo... ficou abraçado a ela mesmo depois dela morrer, por isso está sujo de sangue e eu também."

Margarida abriu a boca, sem saber o que dizer e ficou pálida. Caminhou até ao sofá e sentou-se.

"A Elisa morreu? Oh meu Deus." disse Margarida, chocada. "E o Ricardo viu tudo..."

"Ele ficou devastado com a morte dela. Todos ficámos." disse Hugo.

"Ele vai precisar de muito apoio." disse Amanda.

"Sim. Oh, pobre Elisa. Era tão boa menina e ela e o meu filho gostavam tanto um do outro." disse Margarida. "Obrigado aos dois por o terem vindo trazer a casa."

Pouco depois, Amanda e Hugo despediram-se de Margarida e foram embora. Margarida foi até ao quarto do filho de seguida e sentou-se na cama. Ricardo tinha adormecido, mas estava a ter um sono agitado. Margarida passou-lhe a mão pela cabeça.

"Meu querido, vais ter de ser muito forte. Eu vou estar aqui para te apoiar." sussurrou Margarida. "Que injusta é a vida. A Elisa não merecia morrer."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, na casa de Amélia, Berta acordou e foi ver como estava Iolanda. Ao entrar no quarto onde a outra mulher estivera, encontrou-o vazio e com um bilhete em cima da cama.

"Desculpe, mas não podia ficar aqui mais tempo. Eles iriam encontrar-me. Tenho de fugir." leu Berta, suspirando de seguida. "Ela fugiu. Foi-se embora e não me contou nada. Agora, como é que posso provar que aqueles dois são assassinos? Ou será que a Iolanda é que é maluca? Estou confusa."

Berta cerrou os punhos, zangada.

"_Mas isto não pode ficar assim. Hei-de encontrar a Iolanda. Vou encontrá-la, sim e obrigá-la a falar, quer queira quer não. A morte da minha irmã não pode ser em vão." pensou Berta. "E a Jéssica e o Edgar vão haver-se comigo. Não ficarão impunes, mesmo que não encontre a Iolanda rapidamente."_

Na casa de Jéssica e Edgar, eles tinham tomado o pequeno-almoço e saído de casa, sem irem ver se Iolanda estava no quarto. Prestavam muito pouca atenção à sua refém, apenas querendo saber se ela continuava viva, mesmo que não estivesse forte.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na casa de Liliana, ela e os pais estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando o seu telemóvel tocou.

"Mas que falta de respeito, estar alguém a ligar-te já a esta hora." resmungou o pai de Liliana.

Liliana ignorou o pai e pegou no telemóvel. Viu que era Regina e atendeu a chamada.

"Olá Regina. Então, tudo bem?" perguntou Liliana, sorrindo, alheada do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

"Não Liliana, não está tudo bem. Querida, tenho algo grave para te contar." disse Regina.

"Grave? O que foi, Regina? Conta."

"A saída de ontem correu muito mal. Liliana, apareceram homens armados no bar. Atiraram sobre as pessoas. Mataram o Afonso e a Elisa."

Durante uns segundos, Liliana ficou calada.

"Tu... Regina, estás a brincar? Isso não tem piada." disse Liliana.

"Ó Liliana, quem me dera estar a brincar." disse Regina.

Liliana percebeu então que Regina começara a chorar e apercebeu-se de que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. A sua melhor amiga tinha morrido.

"Não, não pode ser. A Elisa... e o Afonso? Não..."

"Foi horrível... mas não havia forma de os salvar. O Afonso pôs-se à frente de uma bala que era para acertar no Leandro e a Elisa foi baleada quando estava a cantar. Morreu nos braços do Ricardo."

Liliana começou então a chorar e deixou o telemóvel cair no chão. Os pais de Liliana olharam para ela, alarmados.

"Filha, o que foi?" perguntou Marisa, aproximando-se da filha.

"Mãe... mãe, a Elisa morreu." chorou Liliana. "Mataram-na no bar ontem. Apareceram... homens com armas... e mataram-na."

Liliana começou a chorar ainda mais e a sua mãe abraçou-a. O pai de Liliana deixou-se estar sentado, se saber o que dizer. Por um lado, queria dizer à filha algo como:

"Vês? Ainda bem que não te deixei sair ontem. Podias ter morrido tu."

Mas achou que isso faria tudo ainda pior. Liliana continuou a chorar, sem conseguir parar.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Entretanto, os restantes alunos, que não tinham estado presentes no bar, começaram a chegar à escola. Ivo, que se esquecera do telemóvel em casa, não estava a par do que acontecera. Bruno não tinha sido avisado pelos outros. Quando os alunos entraram na sala e se sentaram, repararam que faltavam várias pessoas. Foi a professora Marta Martins que lhes deu a terrível notícia.

"Tenho de vos anunciar, se ainda não sabem, que infelizmente uma das vossas colegas de turma foi ontem assassinada." disse a professora. "Ela estava num bar e ao que se sabe, uns homens encapuçados apareceram e deram-lhe um tiro, que foi fatal."

"Mas quem é que morreu?" perguntou Ivo, preocupado.

"A vossa colega Elisa Monteiro."

A maioria dos colegas abriu a boca de espanto e horror. Ivo e Bruno entreolharam-se, chocados. Jéssica e Edgar ficaram alguns segundos calados e depois Jéssica sorriu para si mesma, contente.

"E os outros?" perguntou Ivo. "Como estão? Ontem a Elisa foi sair com o Ricardo, a Amanda e..."

"Não tenho mais informações, apenas que houve um outro colega, de outra turma, de nome Afonso Sá, que também morreu. De resto, não tenho outras informações."

"Oh não, a Elisa e o Afonso morreram?" perguntou Ivo. "Meu Deus... quando a Liliana souber..."

"Ela não está cá hoje. Já deve saber." disse Bruno. "E o Ricardo deve estar de rastos."

Pouco depois, a professora, sendo bastante rígida, impôs que continuassem a aula, começando a dar matéria, mas ninguém estava concentrado. Quando saíram da sala de aula, Jéssica teve um ataque de riso, que fez com que os colegas olhassem para ela. A professora Marta já tinha saído antes deles e já estava longe.

"O que foi? Já não me posso rir?" perguntou ela, olhando para os outros.

"Considerando que morreram duas pessoas que andavam aqui na escola e uma que tu conhecias bem, acho que não há motivos para risos." disse Ivo.

"Achas que eu tenho alguma pena que a Elisa tenha morrido? Era estúpida e teve o que merecia." disse Jéssica, friamente.

"Ah, sua parva! Isso não se diz!" exclamou Juliana.

"Pois é. Não és nada boa pessoa." disse Simão.

"Quero lá saber o que é que vocês pensam, seus parvalhões!" exclamou Jéssica.

Edgar agarrou-lhe num braço.

"Jéssica, chega. Vamos embora."

Jéssica resmungou, mas Edgar afastou-a dali para fora. Quando já estavam longe dos outros, soltou-lhe o braço.

"O que foi, Edgar? Eu já não posso dizer o que quero?" perguntou Jéssica, zangada.

"Tens de pensar antes de dizer essas coisas. Não chames mais as atenções sobre nós. Estás a ser extremamente descuidada."

"Pronto, está bem. Desculpa. Mas não me consegui conter. Ah, foi tão bem feita! E nem fomos nós os responsáveis pelo que aconteceu." disse Jéssica, sorrindo. "Agora a Elisa pagou por me ter dado com aquele bolo na cara. Teve a justiça divina."

Edgar não disse nada. Sentia-se bastante zangado com a situação.

"_Não podiam ter matado a Elisa! Era minha! Eu já estava a planear matar o Ricardo e ficar com a Elisa para mim e agora, mataram-na." pensou Edgar, furioso, cerrando os punhos. "Mas isto não fica assim. O responsável vai pagar com a vida."_

Pouco depois, Ivo ligou a Liliana, que continuava muito abatida.

"Não tenho cabeça para ir à escola." disse Liliana. "A Elisa era a minha melhor amiga. Conhecíamo-nos desde pequenas."

"Eu sei. Também estou muito triste com a morte dela." disse Ivo.

"Quem me dera que pudesses estar aqui para te ver, mas não podes vir e se eu teimar em sair assim, a minha mãe teimará em vir atrás de mim." disse Liliana.

"Iremos ver-nos... no funeral." disse Ivo, engolindo em seco. "Já falaste com a família da Elisa?"

"Sim. Falei com a mãe. Oh, está inconsolável." disse Liliana, tentando conter as lágrimas. "A vida nunca mais vai ser igual ao que era."

Na portaria da escola, não se falava de outra coisa a não ser o que tinha acontecido no bar. Manuel, o porteiro, tinha um jornal na mão, que dava a notícia. O que estava mais destacado na notícia era a morte do famoso cantor Don Mussic, mas também eram referidas as outras vítimas. Delfina estava ali à conversa.

"É inacreditável. O mundo anda perdido." disse Delfina. "Ai, esses bandidos badalhocos, assim a matar as pessoas."

"Pelo que o jornal diz, terá sido vingança contra o cantor. E depois, pronto, mataram as outras pessoas também. Treze mortos e alguns feridos." disse Manuel, abanando a cabeça.

"E coitados, logo dois alunos desta escola. Conhecia os dois de vista. Não que tivesse confiança com eles, mas tão novinhos que eles eram..." disse Delfina.

Pouco depois, surgiu Klaus, com os seus modos empertigados.

"Ah, estão a ver essa notícia do bar. Pois é, que tragédia essas pessoas terem morrido. Não tenho pena do cantor, porque nem gostava da música dele, mas enfim." disse Klaus. "Pelo menos, dou-me por satisfeito de eu estar vivo. Neste mundo, tudo pode acontecer, mas pelo menos que morram os outros e fique cá eu."

Delfina ficou vermelha de raiva.

"O quê? Ai, agarrem-me que eu vou-me a ele! Seu badalhoco, isso é que coisa que se diga? Porco egoísta inglês!"

"Você é uma mal-educada!" exclamou Klaus.

"Você é um egoísta estúpido que merece que lhe digam as verdades na cara. Então morrem jovens inocentes e você vem para aqui dizer que felizmente não foi você? Por mim, mais valia ter morrido você, que não fazia cá falta nenhuma, seu parvalhão." disse Delfina, furiosa. "Agora, fora daqui. Vá, desapareça!"

Klaus bufou de raiva e afastou-se dali rapidamente. Manuel abanou a cabeça.

"Disse-lhe das boas, Delfina."

"Ah pois. Deve pensar que o mundo gira à volta dele. Badalhoco de um raio. É que até podia pensar aquilo, mas não dizia, não é? Há pessoas que só mesmo à chapada!"

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Mais tarde, no apartamento de Célia e Irene, Irene chegou do trabalho e Célia achou que aquela era a altura apropriada para falarem sobre o que tinha acontecido no bar, antes de toda aquela confusão.

"Célia, que drama, foi só um beijo." disse Irene, de maneira simplista.

"Foi e espero que fique por aqui. É assim Irene, eu nunca ia beijar outra mulher por nada e tu lembras-te e beijas-me assim sem mais nem menos? Não gostei e não quero que se volte a repetir."

"Não voltará."

"Óptimo." disse Célia.

"Mas se algum dia estiveres interessada..."

"Eu não vou estar interessada!" exclamou Célia, zangada. "Ouve uma coisa. Não tenho nada contra lésbicas ou bissexuais ou o que for. Nada. Mas eu só me interesso por membros do sexo oposto e não aprecio quando alguém insiste em alguma coisa e eu já tiver dito que não."

Irene acenou afirmativamente.

"Não te preocupes que não voltará a acontecer. Mas, ficas já a saber, sou bissexual, por isso, qualquer dia podes deparar-te com um namorado ou namorada minhas. Bom, vou para o meu quarto."

Irene foi até ao seu quarto, enquanto Célia ficou pensativa.

"_O que é que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Ai, era só o que faltava ela começar a trazer homens ou mulheres cá para casa. Nem pensar." pensou Célia. "Isto ainda me vai dar problemas... bom, agora vou ligar à Linda. Penso nisto noutra altura."_

Linda já soubera pelos jornais do que se tinha passado e ficou chocada ao saber que a irmã estivera no bar, mas contente por ela estar viva e infeliz pelo que acontecera a Elisa e Afonso, que conhecera de perto.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Quando as aulas na escola terminaram, Jéssica e Edgar regressaram a casa e foram até ao quarto onde Iolanda estivera presa. Quando abriram a porta e descobriram que ela não estava lá, ficaram ambos bastante pálidos.

"Ela fugiu!" exclamou Jéssica. "Oh não!"

"Calma. Ela não pode ter ido longe. Vamos procurar na casa."

Os dois procuraram em toda a casa, mas não encontraram Iolanda.

"E agora, Edgar? E se ela foi à polícia?" perguntou Jéssica.

"Jéssica, vamos ter de sair daqui o mais rápido possível." disse Edgar. "Ninguém nos pode apanhar."

Jéssica acenou afirmativamente. Ambos correram até ao seu quarto e colocaram roupas e objectos pessoais nas mochilas. De repente, começaram a ouvir sirenes.

"Edgar, será que é a policia? Virão para aqui?" perguntou Jéssica, assustada.

"Vamos embora. Rápido!"

Ambos correram para a garagem e entraram no carro, saindo pelo portão traseiro da casa, enquanto a polícia surgia no portão principal. Berta tinha ligado a fazer uma denúncia e conhecia o chefe da polícia, o que tinha acelerado um pouco as coisas. Depois de baterem à porta e não obterem resposta, os polícias entraram na casa e revistaram-na.

"Efectivamente houve alguém preso num dos quartos." disse o chefe da policia, Tomé Bancarrota, falando com Berta, que tinha aparecido na casa. "Teremos de investigar melhor, recolher ADN e tudo o mais, para identificarmos melhor a situação."

"Ela disse que se chamava Iolanda." disse Berta. "Têm de apanhar aqueles assassinos, Tomé. Mataram a minha irmã e prenderam uma mulher inocente. E agora ela anda por aí, sabe-se lá onde."

"Iremos investigar. Enviámos já uma patrulha à escola, para ver se os jovens estão lá e para os levarem para a esquadra, para interrogatório." disse o chefe da policia. "É apenas uma questão de tempo até tudo estar resolvido."

Berta acenou afirmativamente. Enquanto isso, Jéssica e Edgar fugiam, ainda sem saberem bem para onde. Acabaram por parar o carro numa pequena pensão. Alugaram um quarto, usando nomes falsos.

"E agora Edgar? Estamos perdidos..." disse Jéssica.

"Calma. Não sabemos se a Iolanda falou mesmo com a polícia. Podem nem ter ido à nossa casa." disse Edgar. "Vamos ter de ter muito cuidado e descobrir. Se não for o caso, só temos de a encontrar e prendê-la por mais um tempo. Nada nos acontecerá."

"Espero que tenhas razão. Não quero ir presa."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Quando deixou a escola, Bruno dirigiu-se à casa de Ricardo, para ver como ele estava. Margarida abriu a porta e ficou aliviada ao ver Bruno. Pediu-lhe para entrar.

"Como é que o Ricardo está?" perguntou Bruno.

"Muito mal. Ainda bem que vieste. És o melhor amigo do meu filho e pode ser que ele fale contigo. Passou o dia fechado no quarto. Mal comeu e não quer dizer nada. Limita-se a ficar quieto." disse Margarida. "Estou muito preocupada com ele."

"Deve estar em choque com a morte da Elisa."

"Morreu-lhe nos braços. Ai, coitado do meu filho, o que ele está a sofrer."

Pouco depois, Bruno entrou no quarto de Ricardo. Ricardo estava sentado na cama, com os braços à volta das pernas, mantendo-se imóvel. Bruno aproximou-se e sentou-se na borda da cama.

"Olá meu. Já soube o que aconteceu. Lamento. A Elisa era boa pessoa e não merecia isto." disse Bruno.

Ricardo manteve-se imóvel e não proferiu qualquer palavra.

"Tens de reagir, Ricardo. Estares aí a sofrer não vai trazer a Elisa de volta."

Bruno ficou mais alguns minutos a falar com Ricardo, mas não lhe conseguiu arrancar nenhuma reacção. Quando saiu do quarto, Margarida olhou para ele, esperançosa.

"Ele falou contigo?" perguntou ela.

"Não, nada." disse Bruno. "Ele precisa definitivamente de ajuda. Psicológica."

"Tu próprio disseste que está só em choque."

"Agora sim, mas mesmo quando recuperar do choque, se a Elisa lhe morreu nos braços... ele vai precisar de muito apoio."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Passaram-se três dias. Algumas das vítimas mortais do bar tinham sido enterradas no dia anterior e outras, como Elisa e Afonso, seriam enterradas nesse mesmo dia. Depois de investigações exaustivas, três dos quatro assassinos que tinham invadido o bar foram apanhados. O homem que matara Don Mussic, dissera que fora por vingança e que não era o líder do grupo, mas não forneceu a identificação do líder.

Ao que parecia, Don Mussic tinha muitos inimigos, coisas do passado, e tivera o que merecera. O homem dissera também que o quarto elemento do bando era o líder, uma pessoa bastante revoltada. Não estava planeado matar mais pessoas do que o necessário e as mortes que o líder causara eram alheias.

Não dissera mais nada, nem lhe tinham conseguido arrancar a identidade do líder, apesar de ter sido pressionado. Por conseguinte, o responsável pela morte de Elisa e Afonso continuava à solta e podia ser qualquer pessoa, o que não ajudava a minorar a mágoa de Ricardo e da família de Afonso e Elisa.

O dia amanheceu cinzento e assim continuou. O funeral de Afonso foi de manhã. No cemitério juntaram-se os seus familiares, amigos e colegas. A sua mãe chorava imenso, pelo filho único que tinha perdido. Regina, Amanda, Hugo e os outros, incluindo até mesmo Bruno, tinham comparecido. Ricardo também.

Leandro era de longe o amigo que parecia mais afectado. Tal como Ricardo, entrara num choque profundo e não falara durante um dia inteiro. Depois, passara a reagir, mas sempre com grande mágoa.

O padre fez um discurso sobre a fé, a imortalidade espiritual e o perdão, mas Leandro não ficou convencido. Não daria o perdão àquele homem que tinha matado Afonso e Elisa. Ricardo e os outros pensavam da mesma maneira.

Quando o caixão foi coberto com terra, as pessoas começaram a dispersar. Leandro caminhou junto com Regina e Liliana até ao portão do cemitério e acabou por começar a chorar novamente. As duas amigas acalmaram-no.

"Nunca me vou perdoar por isto." disse Leandro.

"A culpa não é tua, Leandro." disse Liliana.

"Eu sei que não fui eu que eu matei, mas o Afonso levou com uma bala que era para mim." disse Leandro. "Ele deu a sua vida por mim..."

"Ele fez o que achou certo. Protegeu uma pessoa importante para si." disse Regina. "Infelizmente, morreu, mas mostra o quanto gostava de ti, Leandro."

"Eu sei e isso ainda me entristece mais." disse Leandro, com a voz rouca. "Ele amava-me e eu não correspondi. Ia dizer-lhe, quando saíssemos do bar, que podíamos realmente tentar conhecermo-nos melhor e talvez...enfim, agora nunca poderei corresponder ao amor que o Afonso sentia por mim."

"Oh Leandro..."

"E agora, a pessoa que o matou anda por aí à solta e poderá matar mais pessoas." disse Leandro. "Mas eu não vou descansar. Hei-de descobrir quem o matou e acabar com ele."

"Leandro!" exclamou Liliana, chocada. "O que estás a dizer?"

"Aquela pessoa matou o Afonso. Roubou-o a mim, à família e aos amigos. E matou a Elisa e outras pessoas." disse Leandro. "Mas vai pagar por isso, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida."

Regina e Liliana nada disseram, pensando que aquele era um acesso de raiva e uma ameaça vã. Porém, Leandro estava a falar muito a sério.

Da parte da tarde, realizou-se o funeral de Elisa, que tinha mais pessoas do que o funeral de Afonso. Margarida tinha comparecido para prestar uma última homenagem a Elisa. Rogério, agora oficialmente seu namorado, tinha comparecido por solidariedade a Margarida e Ricardo. Delfina estava presente também, tal como Irene e Maria Papoila. Os pais de Elisa e os dois irmãos estavam bastante chorosos. Ricardo também não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

"_Porque é que tinha de ser assim?" perguntou-se Ricardo, magoado. "A pessoa que eu amava... que amo, está morta... porque tinha de acontecer isto? Não é justo."_

Quando o funeral estava quase a terminar, começou a chover, mas as pessoas não foram embora. O caixão desceu à terra e Ricardo sentiu como se uma parte de si estivesse a desaparecer também.

"_Eu prometo que nunca te vou esquecer, Elisa." pensou Ricardo. "Estarás sempre no meu coração. E não vou esquecer também que a pessoa que te matou anda por aí à solta. Se descobrir quem é, vai pagar pelo que te fez a ti e a todas aquelas pessoas que morreram e ficaram feridas."_

Detrás de alguns jazidos, Edgar observava o funeral de longe. Sentia uma enorme raiva no peito.

"_Eu irei encontrar quem matou a Elisa. Ah, irei sim. E quando descobrir quem é, essa pessoa vai desejar nunca ter nascido." pensou Edgar._

Nos dois últimos dias, Edgar e Jéssica tinham continuado na pensão, mas Edgar conseguira descobrir que Iolanda ainda não fora encontrada, logo não fora ela que tinha ido à polícia. Mas soubera que a sua casa tinha sido revistada.

Quando o funeral terminou, Edgar regressou à pensão, onde Jéssica aguardava por ele, aborrecida.

"Mas onde é que estiveste? E olha para ti, todo molhado."

"Fui dar uma volta. Precisava de espairecer." disse Edgar.

"Pois, continua assim e daqui a pouco estás a espairecer dentro de uma cela e a veres o sol aos quadradinhos." disse Jéssica, de maneira mordaz. "Temos de decidir o que fazer, Edgar. Para já, temos dinheiro, mas não podemos esconder-nos para sempre."

"Tentaremos encontrar a Iolanda." disse Edgar. "E depois, partiremos para outra cidade e terminaremos o décimo segundo ano para podermos receber a herança que merecemos. Com todo o dinheiro em nosso poder, podemos partir para o estrangeiro e ninguém poderá fazer nada contra nós."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Mais tarde, Ricardo e Margarida chegaram a casa. Rogério foi com eles. Mal chegou a casa, Ricardo foi para o seu quarto.

"Vou fazer um café para nós." disse Margarida. "E buscar umas toalhas para nos secarmos."

Rogério acenou afirmativamente. Pouco depois, ele e Margarida, agora já mais secos, estavam na sala a conversar e a beber café.

"O Ricardo está muito afectado." disse Margarida. "Gostava muito da Elisa."

"Sim, eu sei o que é perdermos alguém de quem gostamos." disse Rogério. "Talvez eu devesse falar com ele."

"Fazias isso? Acho que ajudaria."

Rogério foi até ao quarto de Ricardo e encontrou-o sentado em cima da cama, novamente imóvel.

"Desculpa vir incomodar-te, mas acho que precisas de falar com alguém." disse Rogério, aproximando-se da cama e sentando-se.

"Não me apetece falar com ninguém." disse Ricardo.

"Eu sei que agora estás muito abalado, mas com o tempo, as coisas irão parecer melhores."

"Não, isso não é verdade. Sei que me vou sentir sempre mal pelo que aconteceu. A Elisa não merecia morrer. Sinto tanto a falta dela..."

Rogério acenou, de maneira compreensiva.

"Olha, eu sei que não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, nem muito bem, mas tu sabes que eu sou viúvo. Quando a minha mulher morreu, também achei que seria o fim do mundo." disse Rogério. "Amava-a e ainda amo. Podemos sempre gostar de outras pessoas sem que desapareça o sentimento pela pessoa perdida. Mas quando ela morreu, pensei que era melhor ter morrido também, sabes? Pensei que nunca mais iria amar alguém e que as coisas não voltariam ao normal."

"E depois?"

"Depois, com o tempo, tive de aceitar o facto de que ela tinha partido. Nunca a esqueci. Lembro-me sempre dos bons momentos que passámos juntos e isso dá-me força para continuar a viver. Portanto, sei pelo que estás a passar." disse Rogério. "Agora, tudo parece negro, mas há-de melhorar. De qualquer maneira, penso que falares com um profissional só te faria bem."

"Não me apetece falar com nenhum psicólogo."

"Era bom para ti e deixavas a tua mãe mais descansada."

Ricardo acabou por suspirar.

"Estás bem. Falarei com um psicólogo se isso descansa a minha mãe..."

"Óptimo. Ficarás mais aliviado se puderes falar abertamente deste assunto. Se quiseres falar comigo também, estarei sempre disponível para te ouvir."

"Obrigado Rogério. Não me esquecerei do seu apoio."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Os dias foram passando. Ricardo, Leandro e os restantes envolvidos no incidente do bar receberam ajuda psicológica, para ultrapassarem a situação, tentando minimizar os traumas. Apesar de tudo, Ricardo continuava a ser o mais afectado, seguido de Leandro.

Edgar e Jéssica continuavam escondidos, tentando encontrar Iolanda, mas não tinham tido sucesso. Na escola, os outros tinham achado estranho a sua ausência, mas não sabiam o motivo. Berta foi chamada à esquadra quando o chefe da polícia, Tomé Bancarrota, encontrou informações sobre o caso.

"Estivemos a pesquisar arduamente." disse o chefe, já com Berta sentada numa cadeira à sua frente. "Diga-me se esta é a mulher que tirou daquele quarto."

O chefe mostrou a fotografia de Iolanda e Berta acenou afirmativamente.

"Sim, é ela."

"Muito bem. Chama-se Iolanda Navarro. Descobri que ela e o marido, Gregório Navarro, adoptaram dois jovens há cerca de três anos." disse o inspector. "O nome deles são Jéssica e Edgar."

"Aha! Portanto, ela é a mãe adoptiva deles. Mas porque raio é que eles a tinham presa? Que coisa horrível de se fazer."

"Já lá chegaremos. Tenho uma teoria sobre o assunto, mas não passa disso." disse o chefe da policia. "Descobri que o casal Navarro adoptou os dois jovens pois não podiam ter filhos. No entanto, já era conhecido na instituição que os dois jovens eram ambos problemáticos. Suponho que o casal teve pena deles e quis, apesar de tudo, dar-lhes um lar e uma família."

"Então, o Edgar e a Jéssica são irmãos?"

"Não, não são. Mas pela informação que recolhi, eram inseparáveis. Andavam sempre juntos e por isso foram adoptados juntos. Há cerca de um ano, mais ou menos, o casal Navarro e os filhos desapareceram subitamente." explicou o chefe da policia. "Considerando que eram uma família abastada, podiam até ter ido para o estrangeiro. Parece que não foi o caso."

"Mas ainda não se explica porque é que eles fizeram aquilo à mãe adoptiva. E onde está o pai adoptivo?"

"Não sabemos onde ele está. Suponho que a Jéssica e o Edgar, se mantinham a mãe adoptiva sequestrada e mataram a sua irmã, sejam ou malucos ou extremamente gananciosos. Penso que o motivo de tudo isto é dinheiro." explicou o chefe da policia. "Há um testamento a favor deles os dois. Se o casal Navarro morresse, a Jéssica e o Edgar herdariam tudo, mas antes disso, teriam de completar o décimo segundo ano. Uma exigência um pouco estranha, mas enfim. Porém, se o casal Navarro morresse antes deles completarem o décimo segundo ano, todo o dinheiro seria doado a instituições de caridade."

"Mas há aqui tanto mistério... continuo sem perceber tudo claramente."

Nesse momento, bateram à porta e um polícia entrou indicando que Iolanda Navarro tinha surgido ali, para fazer uma queixa. O chefe Tomé mandou que a trouxessem de imediato. Quando Iolanda entrou na sala, ficou surpreendida ao ver Berta ali.

"Ainda bem que está tudo bem consigo. Deixou-me preocupada." disse Berta.

"Peço desculpa. Estava com muito medo. Andei por aí durante dias. Felizmente, encontrei pessoas generosas. E agora tomei coragem para vir até aqui fazer a denúncia." disse Iolanda.

"Então sente-se e conte-nos tudo." disse o chefe da policia.

Iolanda contou o que acontecera.

"O Edgar e a Jéssica davam alguns problemas, mas tentávamos ignorar algumas coisas para os manter felizes. Depois, o Gregório apanhou-os aos beijos e não gostou nada. Acho que a partir daí, tudo mudou para pior. Haviam discussões acesas entre o meu marido e o Edgar e a Jéssica. E então, uma noite... mataram-no. O Edgar pegou na pistola que havia na biblioteca, para protecção, e matou o meu marido a sangue frio." disse Iolanda, contendo as lágrimas. "Depois, amarraram-me e foram esconder o corpo do Gregório. Não sei exactamente o que aconteceu depois, porque estive muito tempo drogada, mas andámos de um lado para o outro. Numa casa e meses depois mudámos para a casa desta cidade. Mantinham-me sempre presa."

Iolanda contou como Amélia a tinha encontrado e como Jéssia e Edgar tinham dito que tinham acabado com ela. Quando terminou o relato, na altura em que Berta a tinha salvado, estava muito séria.

"O Edgar e a Jéssica mantinham-me viva, apesar de tudo, para completarem o décimo segundo ano. Depois, iriam matar-me e arranjariam alguma maneira de fazer com que parecesse um acidente, para receberem a herança." disse Iolanda. "São uns monstros. Nem sei o que fizeram ao corpo do Gregório...oh, o meu querido marido. Também não sei como é que eles explicaram a morte do Gregório para receberem a herança... eles são loucos!"

"Agora que já temos todos os factos, vou lançar um mandato de captura. Se forem avistados, vão ser presos e pagar pelos seus crimes." disse o chefe Tomé.

**Continua…**


	31. A Conversar é que nos Entendemos

**Capítulo 31: A Conversar é que nos Entendemos**

Nessa noite, Célia teve uma surpresa desagradável. Quando estava a tentar dormir, começou a ouvir barulhos bastantes sugestivos vindos do quarto de Irene.

"_Ai, eu não acredito que ela trouxe para aqui alguém e ainda por cima estão a fazer imenso barulho." pensou Célia, zangada. "Ah, mas amanhã vai ouvir-me!"_

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Célia acabou por ver um homem e uma mulher a saírem do quarto de Irene e despedirem-se dela. Célia ficou um pouco atónita, ao vê-los saírem do apartamento.

"Irene, tu dormiste com os dois?" perguntou Célia.

"O que foi? Que eu saiba não és minha mãe para me julgares, nem dares sermões." disse Irene, na defensiva.

"Sim, não sou, mas não gosto desta situação. Além disso, fizeram imenso barulho ontem." disse Célia. "Tu tens de lembrar-te que não vives aqui sozinha."

"Eu sei, mas também pago renda, por isso posso trazer quem quiser para aqui. E se estás incomodada, problema teu." disse Irene. "Desde que a coitada da Elisa morreu no bar, que eu decidi que vou viver a minha vida ao máximo."

"Ao máximo é uma coisa, ser estúpida e incomodar os outros, é outra bem diferente."

"Olha lá como falas! Tu gostas de estar metida em casa com os teus livros. Eu prefiro pessoas. Tenho de aproveitar. Sei lá se amanhã não estarei morta. A dona Eugénia morreu, a Elisa morreu. Trabalhávamos todas no mesmo lugar. Sabe-se lá quanto tempo de vida não tenho eu. Portanto, vou fazer o que quiser e não tens nada a ver com isso."

Célia ficou bastante aborrecida e acabou por ligar a Linda, para desabafar.

"Isto agora tem tendência a piorar." disse Célia, ao telefone. "Ela parecia uma boa pessoa, mas agora está completamente maluquinha."

"Pois, já bastava ter-te beijado." concordou Linda, do outro lado da linha. "E agora ainda mete pessoas aí em casa."

"Não sei o que vou fazer."

"Célia... talvez tenha uma ideia. Olha, o apartamento em frente ao meu está para alugar. A mulher que lá vivia foi-se embora. E se tu viesses morar para aqui?"

"Morar para aí? Logo no apartamento em frente ao teu? Bem, podia ficar perto de ti e do Tomás. Mas tenho de saber pormenores."

Nesse mesmo dia, Célia foi ver o apartamento. Gostou e começou a tratar das coisas para o alugar. Depois falou com o senhorio do apartamento actual. Dois dias depois, Célia estava de malas aviadas, surpreendendo Irene.

"Onde é que vais com essas malas?" perguntou Irene.

"Vou-me embora. Arranjei outra casa. Ontem tive de te ouvir a fazer barulho outra vez. E sei lá com quem foi. Já chega. Adeusinho."

"Mas nem me avisaste!"

"E tu és minha mãe, para eu ter de te avisar?" perguntou Célia. "Olha, arranja algum desses teus casos para partilhar a casa contigo. Adeus."

Célia saiu porta fora, enquanto Irene ficava de boca aberta. Depois encolheu os ombros.

"Pronto, que seja, fico com o apartamento só para mim."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Nessa tarde, na escola, Regina e Leandro estavam sentados num banco atrás do ginásio, a conversar sobre Elisa e Afonso.

"Penso nele todos os dias." disse Leandro, suspirando. "E como tudo teria sido diferença se o Afonso não tivesse morrido."

"Eu compreendo. Afinal, ias dizer-lhe que querias namorar com ele. E podiam acabar por se entender perfeitamente."

"Sim, mas... a morte dele não foi boa, mas sabes, sinto-me um pouco mal porque nunca estive verdadeiramente apaixonado por ele. Claro que gostava da atenção que ele me dava e do carinho, mas iria ficar com ele por conveniência. Claro que o tentaria fazer feliz, mas não era a mesma coisa." disse Leandro. "O que me afectou mais foi o facto de ele ter dado a vida por mim. Gostava tanto de mim e eu não consegui corresponder-lhe como ele merecia. Até podia acabar por me apaixonar, no futuro, mas agora, nunca saberei o que poderia ter acontecido."

Regina suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

"Sabes, tenho sonhado todas as noites com o que aconteceu no bar. Tanto caos e morte..." disse Regina, parando de falar por um segundo, angustiada. "A Elisa e o Afonso, pessoas que amaram, morreram assim... e percebi que estou a fazer tudo errado."

"O que queres dizer?"

"A Elisa morreu apaixonada pelo Ricardo e o Afonso por ti. E eu? Não amo ninguém. Ninguém me ama, apesar de quererem estar comigo pelo aspecto físico. E se tivesse sido eu a morrer? Não teria vivido verdadeiramente." explicou Regina. "Quero um amor na minha vida. Quero amar e ser amada, antes que algo aconteça e eu nunca possa vir a ter isso."

"Parece que estamos os dois muito afectados por isto que aconteceu. Eu também quero encontrar alguém de quem goste, mas só de pensar nisso, parece que estou a atraiçoar a memória do Afonso. Afinal, ele morreu há tão pouco tempo..."

Leandro e Regina ficaram em silêncio e encararam-se. De seguida, Leandro sentiu algo dentro de si e, num impulso, puxou Regina para si e beijou-a.

Regina arregalou os olhos, surpreendida, mas deu por cima a corresponder ao beijo quase de imediato. Quando os dois se separaram, ficaram a encarar-se novamente, surpreendidos.

"Desculpa. Não sei o que me passou pela cabeça." disse Leandro.

"Pois é. Tu és gay, Leandro!"

"Eu sei, mas de repente senti uma vontade enorme de te beijar." disse Leandro.

"Ok, ok, tanto os rapazes como as raparigas têm lábios, mas vê bem, eu tenho uns seios grandes e não um pénis. Não confundas as coisas." disse Regina.

"Eu sei que tu és uma rapariga, Regina." disse Leandro. "Isto não volta a acontecer."

Regina acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. De seguida, ambos ficaram a encarar-se novamente. Um segundo depois, Leandro avançou novamente e beijou Regina mais uma vez. E Regina, mais uma vez, correspondeu.

"Não, não, temos de parar com isto." disse Regina, acabando por empurrar Leandro. "Não está certo."

"Regina..."

"Tu estás confuso com o que aconteceu. Ainda agora estávamos a falar de amor e isto confundiu-te." disse Regina. "Tu não estás apaixonado por mim, nem eu por ti. Tu és gay, Leandro."

"Eu sei, mas... soube mesmo bem beijar-te." disse Leandro. "Foi um impulso... bom, dois. Desculpa outra vez."

"Querido, tu hás-de encontrar alguém que goste de ti e eu também hei-de encontrar alguém. Mas..."

"E se eu não for totalmente gay?" perguntou Leandro. "Eu... não sei... mas e se não for? Eu namorei com uma rapariga, depois percebi que era gay e agora... não sei, estou confuso."

"Sim, estás mesmo. Muito confuso, aliás." disse Regina. "Acho que tens de pensar no assunto. Sabes, há pessoas que passam anos a gostar de pessoas do sexo oposto e depois passam a gostar de pessoas do mesmo sexo. Também se deve aplicar o contrário. E há os bissexuais, que gostam de homens e mulheres. Pensa bem no que tu gostas."

"Farei isso."

Regina levantou-se, para ir embora.

"Vemo-nos amanhã. E já agora, também soube mesmo bem beijar-te."

Regina piscou o olho a Leandro e afastou-se. Leandro suspirou.

"_O que se passa comigo agora? É a morte do Afonso, que me está a baralhar? Eu gosto de rapazes... será que... bom, não deixei de gostar de rapazes, mas será que afinal sou bissexual?" perguntou-se Leandro. "Estou mesmo confuso..."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto isso, Ivo e Liliana estavam perto da frente da escola, abraçados.

"Tens mesmo de ir?" perguntou Ivo.

"Sim, tenho. Queria estar mais tempo contigo, mas se demoro mais tempo a chegar a casa, a minha mãe começa a fazer-me imensas perguntas." respondeu Liliana.

"Posso levar-te a casa."

"Mas alguém nos pode ver juntos e depois dá confusão. Não quero mais confusões." disse Liliana. "Já basta o que aconteceu. Tenho muitas saudades da Elisa."

"Eu sei, mas vai melhorar com o tempo." disse Ivo. "E quando precisares de falar, eu estarei aqui. Mesmo que não nos possamos encontrar fora da escola, sabes que podes ligar-me."

"Eu sei. Obrigado."

Liliana e Ivo deram um beijo. Nesse momento, a mãe de Liliana, Marisa, entrou na escola e ao ver a cena, ficou chocada e pálida. Avançou rapidamente para os dois.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou ela, zangada. "Liliana, afasta-te já desse rapaz!"

"Mãe?" perguntou Liliana, surpreendida. "O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Vinha buscar-te, para irmos dar uma volta e fazermos umas compras, para te animar, já que tu estavas triste por causa da morte da Elisa. Mas afinal, andas a animar-te com outras coisas!" exclamou Marisa.

"Mãe..."

"Nem mãe, nem meia mãe! Enganaste-nos, Liliana! Afinal, ainda estás com esse rapaz." disse Marisa, encarando Ivo. "Você tem de se afastar da minha filha."

"Eu amo a Liliana." disse Ivo.

"Não quero saber! Têm de se afastar. Liliana, vem já comigo para casa. Agora!"

Liliana pensou resistir, mas achou que isso iria apenas piorar as coisas.

"Vemo-nos amanhã, Ivo." disse ela.

"Vamos embora, Liliana!"

Liliana acabou por seguir a mãe para fora da escola, deixando Ivo bastante apreensivo. Tinham sido descobertos. Ao entrarem no carro, a mãe de Liliana encarou a filha.

"Liliana, enganaste-me a mim e ao teu pai. Nós a confiar em ti e tu..."

"Só vos enganei porque vocês são uns preconceituosos e egoístas!" exclamou Liliana. "Eu gosto do Ivo e vocês não percebem isso. Só porque ele é negro."

"Liliana, vou dar-te dois dias para isto acabar. Senão, vou contar ao teu pai e sabes que com ele as coisas serão muito piores." ameaçou Marisa. "Vais acabar tudo com esse Ivo, de uma vez por todas."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Mais tarde, no apartamento de Delfina, estava ela a preparar o jantar quando a campainha da porta do prédio tocou. Delfina pegou no comunicador que tinha perto da porta.

"Quem é?" perguntou ela.

"Sou eu, a Selma." respondeu uma voz feminina do outro lado.

"Ah, Selma, o que é que queres? Lembras-te que eu disse que não queria ter nada a ver contigo ou com nenhum dos nossos irmãos, não lembras?"

"Delfina..."

Delfina pousou o comunicador, não querendo conversas. Logo de seguida, Selma tocou uma e outra vez. Aborrecida, Delfina voltou a pegar no comunicador.

"Olha lá, sua chata, pára com isso! Vai-te mas é embora."

"Delfina, por favor, eu estou desempregada... e agora perdi a casa onde estava a viver. Não conseguia pagar a renda e puseram-me de lá para fora." disse Selma.

"Ah, ficaste sem casa? Bem feito. Agora vê bem o que é que tu querias fazer à mãe. Está bem que ela é uma velha chata, mas querias que ela ficasse na rua."

"Desculpa Delfina. Perdoa-me pelo que disse. Mas ajuda-me, por favor."

"Tens bom corpo para ir trabalhar. Arranja-te e olha, vai dormir para debaixo da ponte."

"Delfina, o meu namorado também me deixou... e estou grávida. Ele não quer assumir o filho..."

Delfina ficou surpreendida. Selma estava grávida, abandonada pelo namorado, sem emprego e sem casa? Suspirando, acabou por carregar no botão para abrir a porta do prédio. Pouco depois, Selma bateu à porta do apartamento e Delfina deixou-a entrar.

Selma parecia bastante abatida e percebia-se que tinha estado a chorar durante muito tempo. Delfina disse-lhe para se sentar no sofá. Alertada pelo barulho, Etelvina apareceu.

"Então mas o que é que esta está aqui a fazer?" perguntou ela, apontando para Selma.

"Agora não, mãe." disse Delfina. "Não comece com confusões. Selma, tu disseste que estás grávida?"

"Sim, estou." respondeu Selma. "E o meu namorado não quer assumir que o filho é dele. Mas é, sim!"

"És mesmo burra. Então não ouviste falar de métodos contraceptivos?" perguntou Etelvina, abanando a cabeça. "Agora estás aí com o bucho cheio e o homem não te quer, nem ao filho."

"Mãe, já chega!" exclamou Delfina, zangada, olhando de seguida para Selma. "Mas esse teu namorado tem de assumir o filho. Se é dele, tem de o assumir e mais nada."

"Ele não quer..." disse Selma, cabisbaixa.

"Não quer uma ova! Quem é que ele é? Onde é que trabalha ou mora? Eu vou lá e obrigo-o a assumir a paternidade."

"Ele é teu colega lá na escola... é inglês. Chama-se Klaus Morgan."

Delfina abriu a boca de espanto.

"O quê? O Klaus é que era o teu namorado? Aquele verme inglês, desprezível e que não vale um corno?" perguntou Delfina, chocada.

"Sim..."

"Ó Selma, aquele não vale nada. Como é que te foste envolver com ele?"

"Aconteceu... ele até era engraçado e tudo... mas depois, quando lhe disse que estava grávida, ficou furioso."

"Não te preocupes que eu vou falar com ele. Ai vou, vou! Para já, ficas a viver cá em casa."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Nessa noite, na casa de Liliana, ela estava a tentar arranjar outra maneira de poder continuar a namorar com Ivo, mas a sua mãe estava a pressioná-la.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, Delfina viu Klaus na escola e foi de imediato falar com ele.

"Klaus, vou ser directa, como sou sempre, aliás. Já sei que esteve a namorar com a minha irmã Selma, a quem engravidou e agora não quer assumir o filho." disse Delfina. "Pois bem, se é o pai, vai ter de assumir e mais nada!"

"O quê? A Selma é sua irmã? Bolas, que raio de sorte. Pois, mas já era de esperar. Parva como era, tinha de ter alguma coisa a ver consigo, Delfina."

"Ai, não me ofenda, senão leva dois estaladões que até cai de rabo no chão, ouviu? Tem de assumir o filho ou filha que aí vem!"

"Ai sim? Não me pode obrigar." disse Klaus.

"Vai ser assim, é? Pois bem, se não assumir o seu filho ou filha a bem, é a mal. Vamos para tribunal." disse Delfina. "Você é que sabe."

"Pois vão para tribunal. Não quero saber." disse Klaus, virando costas e afastando-se.

Delfina cerrou os punhos.

"Aquele estúpido ainda vai ver o que é bom para a tosse!"

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Mais tarde, na casa de Liliana, bateram à porta. Marisa, que estava sozinha em casa, foi abrir e deparou-se com uma mulher negra e de cabelo comprido no outro lado da porta.

"O que é que quer? Olhe, não estou interessada em comprar produtos de beleza, nem enciclopédias, nem nada disso, por isso pode ir já embora." disse Marisa.

"Eu não vim aqui vender nada. Vim falar consigo. É a mãe da Liliana, correcto?"

"Sou sim. Chamo-me Marisa. E você, quem é?"

"Eu chamo-me Helena Gomes e sou a mãe do Ivo." respondeu a mulher. "Vim cá falar da relação dos nossos filhos. O Ivo disse-me que você e o seu marido querem proibi-lo de namorar com a Liliana e eu tenho uma palavra a dizer."

Marisa ficou surpreendida, mas Helena estava decidida.

"Posso entrar, para conversarmos?"

"Ah... hum, sim."

Marisa fez sinal a Helena para entrar e levou-a até à sala. Era visível o desconforto de Marisa, quando as duas se sentaram nos sofás e se encararam.

"O meu filho está a sofrer com esta situação." disse Helena. "Ele gosta muito da sua filha e não quer estar separado dela."

"Pois, mas a filha é minha." disse Marisa. "Logo, eu é que sei."

"O meu filho disse-me que os pais da Liliana, ou seja, você e o seu marido, são racistas e é por isso que não querem que eles namorem. E eu vejo bem que é verdade. Só a maneira como você olha para mim, diz tudo."

"Eu... ora, eu sou assim e pronto!"

"Exacto, é assim. Não a posso censurar, apesar de achar que não gostar das pessoas pela cor da pele é muito mau. Agora é o seguinte, eu vim cá dizer que apoio o meu filho e vou sempre apoiar." disse Helena. "Sabe, já conhecei a sua filha e tudo. É uma rapariga bonita e simpática e vi logo que gostava do meu filho. Se eles querem estar juntos, eu estou totalmente de acordo."

"Isso é a sua opinião e..."

"Você não gosta da sua filha? Não quer que ela seja feliz?"

"Ora, está a insinuar que eu não gosto da Liliana? Adoro a minha filha. Só quero o melhor para ela."

"A afastá-la de quem ela gosta? Pois mostra muito mal que gosta dela. Deve aceitar que ela gosta do meu filho. Na minha família, somos todos negros, mas acha que eu descrimino a Liliana por não o ser? Não, não o faço. Vejo para além da cor da pele e como já disse, a sua filha é boa rapariga." disse Helena. "Você não deu ao meu filho a oportunidade de o conhecer melhor. Afastou-o logo pela cor de pele."

"Mas..."

"Pensa o quê? Que o meu filho é má influência? Não, não é. É um rapaz ajuizado. A nossa família é uma boa família. Não somos ladrões, nem assassinados, nem nada disso. Eu sou educadora de infância e o meu marido é gerente de um banco. Parece-lhe que fazemos mal a alguém?"

"Eu nunca disse mal dos pais do Ivo..."

"Também era só o que faltava! Vim avisá-la de que estou do lado do meu filho e se continua assim, a Liliana ainda se revolta. Se ela sair de casa, eu acolho-a na minha casa."

"Não pode fazer isso!"

"Ai posso sim. Ela é maior de idade, por isso pode fazer o que quiser e eu posso ter na minha casa quem eu quiser também." disse Helena, levantando-se de seguida. "Fica avisada. Deve pensar no bem-estar da sua filha, mas se não o fizer, depois ainda acaba por a perder. Você é que sabe o que é mais importante, a sua filha ou o seu preconceito."

De seguida, Helena saiu da sala e depois do apartamento, indo embora. Marisa ficou quieta durante muito tempo, pensando.

Quando, à tarde Liliana chegou a casa, Marisa quis ter uma conversa séria com ela.

"Filha, diz-me, tu gostas mesmo desse Ivo?" perguntou Marisa.

"Claro que gosto, mãe. Não ia estar com ele se não gostasse."

"E ele é boa pessoa? O teu pai recebeu aquele telefonema a dizer que ele era um marginal."

"Isso foi uma colega minha, bastante malvada, que disse umas mentiras para me prejudicar. Mãe, acredita em mim, o Ivo é boa pessoa. É estudioso, faz parte da equipa de futebol e é muito querido."

"Hum..."

"Por favor, não me impeças de estar com ele. Eu não estou a fazer nada de mal. Só quero estar com a pessoa de quem gosto."

"A mãe dele veio cá hoje falar comigo."

"A sério? Oh, não sabia..."

"Pronto, Liliana, vou deixar-te namorar com esse rapaz." decidiu Marisa.

"A sério?"

"Sim, a sério."

Liliana abraçou a mãe.

"Obrigada, mãe."

"Mas espera lá. Não vou contar nada disto ao teu pai, mas tens de ter juízo. Eu vou estar de olho em ti."

"Terei juízo, prometo. Aliás, tenho sempre."

"Já tiveste mais." disse Marisa, suspirando. "E vou tentar ser menos racista. Por ti, querida."

"Mãe, deves tentar ser menos racista por ti. Para tu seres melhor pessoa. Obrigada outra vez."

Marisa abanou a cabeça. Esperava não se arrepender no futuro, mas via a filha feliz novamente, depois da morte de Elisa. Claramente, Ivo fazia-lhe bem e não queria magoar ou perder a filha por nada.

"_Vou tentar ser menos racista. Não esperava aquela visita da mãe do rapaz, mas estava realmente a precisar que me abrissem os olhos." pensou Marisa. "E ela sendo educadora de infância e o marido um banqueiro, não me parece nada má influência."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Dois dias depois, Amanda, Bruno, Hugo e Ricardo estavam sentados no café ao pé da escola, conversando. Ricardo estava um pouco melhor, mas mesmo assim ainda abalado com a morte de Elisa.

"Tens de te animar, Ricardo." disse Bruno. "Podemos ir sair hoje à noite e conheces outras raparigas."

"Tu tens mesmo falta de tacto, Bruno." disse Amanda, bufando. "Então a Elisa... desapareceu... ainda agora e achas que o Ricardo ia arranjar logo outra namorada?"

"Era o que eu faria."

"Pois, mas tu não deves ter grandes sentimentos."

"Pessoal, vá lá, não comecem." pediu Ricardo. "Bruno, não quero sair a lado nenhum. As saídas parecem estar amaldiçoadas. Fomos à discoteca e aquilo ardeu. Agora no bar, a Elisa e outras pessoas morreram..."

Os outros acenaram, percebendo o que Ricardo estava a dizer.

"Agora que te despediste do call center, podias voltar para a equipa de futebol." sugeriu Hugo. "Vamos ter alguns jogos importantes a acontecer e tu és um óptimo jogador."

"Eu vou pensar nisso." disse Ricardo.

Pouco depois, Ricardo disse que se tinha esquecido que queria requisitar um livro da biblioteca e saiu do café, voltando à escola. Os amigos suspiraram, vendo-o partir.

"Está mesmo mal." disse Bruno. "Nunca o tinha visto assim. Nunca mesmo."

"Também nunca nenhuma namorada lhe tinha morrido nos braços." disse Amanda. "Coitado. Ao menos tem a mãe para o apoiar."

"Sim, é verdade que a dona Margarida o apoia muito. Aliás, apoiam-se um ao outro. Têm uma ligação muito forte, aqueles dois."

"É bom ver-se os pais a darem-se bem com os filhos." disse Hugo.

"Sorte a deles. Os meus pais não me ligam nenhuma." disse Amanda. "Quer dizer, com o desastre que aconteceu, nem despenderam dez minutos do seu tempo para saber se eu estava bem."

"Querida, os teus pais são pessoas muito ocupadas."

"São uns desnaturados, isso sim! Depois admiram-se de eu ter sida uma megera odiosa. Claro, com uns pais assim, como é que eu podia ser diferente?"

Entretanto, na biblioteca, Ricardo tinha encontrado o livro que queria requisitar. Quando se aproximou do balcão da biblioteca, a responsável estava a falar com Delfina.

"Pois é, a minha mãe é vidente. Madame Divina, é o seu nome espiritual. Dá consultas todos os dias. Se estiveres interessada, eu dou-te um cartão, que eu própria fiz, com a morada." disse Delfina, à responsável pela biblioteca. "Ela lê a sina, vê o futuro na bola de cristal, nas cartas e... sei lá, se calhar até comunica com os mortos. Não sei bem."

"A sua mãe tem poderes para comunicar com os mortos?" perguntou Ricardo, aproximando-se de Delfina.

"Ah... bem... eu não tenho a certeza..." disse Delfina, atrapalhada.

"Quero um cartão. Vou consultá-la." disse Ricardo, determinado.

"Olha, se calhar não é boa ideia." disse Delfina. "Tu perdeste a tua namorada, mas ires falar com a minha mãe não é solução e..."

"Isso sou eu que decido. Dá-me um cartão, por favor?"

Delfina hesitou, mas acabou por lhe dar um cartão. Depois de requisitar o livro, Ricardo foi embora. Delfina ficou preocupada.

"_Ora bolas, não queria nada disto. O coitado do rapaz perdeu a namorada e agora ainda vai ver a minha mãe para ter contacto com a namorada morta. Até tem piada enganar aqueles maluquinhos que querem saber o futuro, mas neste caso não tem piada nenhuma." pensou Delfina._

Quando saiu da escola, Ricardo viu o endereço onde poderia encontrar a Madame Divina e dirigiu-se para lá. Ao chegar ao prédio, tocou à campainha. Etelvina perguntou quem era.

"Chamo-me Ricardo e vinha para uma consulta com a Madame Divina." respondeu Ricardo, falando para o intercomunicador.

"Ah, muito bem. Sobe."

Etelvina carregou no botão para abrir a porta. Ricardo entrou no prédio e subiu no elevador. Depois, bateu à porta do apartamento e Etelvina, com turbante na cabeça e um longo vestido, veio abrir.

"Entra rapaz. Eu sou a Madame Divina."

Ricardo entrou no apartamento e Etelvina levou-o até à mesa redonda. Ambos se sentaram numas cadeiras e ficaram a encarar-se.

"Então rapaz, o que te traz aqui?" perguntou Etelvina. "Queres saber o teu futuro?"

"Não, não quero. Ouvi dizer que você consegue fazer muitas coisas e uma delas é comunicar com os mortos." disse Ricardo. "Eu quero comunicar com a minha namorada. Morreu recentemente."

"E tens dinheiro para pagar a consulta?"

Ricardo perguntou quanto era e depois de Etelvina lhe responder, colocou o dinheiro em cima de mesa. Etelvina acenou afirmativamente.

"Muito bem, queres então comunicar com a tua namorada. Vamos a isso."

Etelvina começou a mexer as mãos à volta da bola de cristal.

"A bola de cristal também não serve só para prever o futuro. Tem muito mais do que se lhe diga." disse Etelvina. "Chamo a mim... hum... a namorada deste rapaz... a..."

"Ela chamava-se Elisa Monteiro." disse Ricardo. "Morreu num bar. Alvejaram-na."

"Ah, mas eu vi uma notícia assim no jornal. Foi aqui na cidade, não foi?"

"Sim, foi. Tenho mesmo de falar com ela. Sinto muitas saudades e... sinto-me vazio. Ela partiu tão depressa... ajude-me a falar com ela, por favor."

Etelvina ficou a olhar para Ricardo e depois acabou por suspirar.

"Desculpa, mas não é possível. Eu não consigo falar com os mortos." admitiu Etelvina.

"Mas... então, está a enganar as pessoas?"

"Eu? Não. Eu leio sinas e prevejo o futuro." mentiu Etelvina. "Mas não consigo falar com os mortos. Não é possível, pronto. Aliás, é melhor deixares o passado no passado. Tens de seguir com a tua vida, rapaz."

"É fácil falar. Eu queria, mas não consigo deixar de pensar na Elisa..."

Etelvina abanou a cabeça.

"Olha rapaz, faz o que eu te digo. Não te esqueças da tua namorada, mas não fiques preso a isso. Tens mesmo de seguir com a tua vida, senão as coisas só ficarão piores para ti."

"As pessoas dizem isso, mas não compreendem..."

"Olha, vou contar-te uma coisa que agora já ninguém vivo sabe, isto só para te ajudar. Vê lá como eu sou uma pessoa mesmo boazinha." disse Etelvina. "Eu tive um filho que morreu com apenas dois dias de vida. Era frágil e nasceu antes do tempo. Não havia a mesma tecnologia de hoje e não o conseguiram salvar."

Etelvina respirou fundo.

"Era o meu terceiro filho. Já tinha dois filhos pequenos, o Adalberto e a Roberta, quando aconteceu isto. Oh, foi uma desgraça, um horror. Sabes, ainda hoje penso como é que ele seria agora, se não tivesse morrido." disse Etelvina. "Fica-se sempre a pensar. Entretanto, tive mais filhos, mas nunca recuperei. Aliás, vivi aquela dor muito intensamente e durante muito tempo não consegui superá-la. Isso teve consequências graves."

Ricardo permaneceu calado, deixando Etelvina falar.

"Tal como tu estás agora, eu não queria esquecer-me do meu filho e só pensava nele. Isso fez-me mais amarga, dei pouca atenção aos filhos que estavam vivos e iam nascendo. Passava muito tempo fora de casa. Olhar para os meus filhos lembrava-me ainda mais do filho que tinha perdido." explicou Etelvina. "Também comecei a beber um bocado. O meu marido é que tratava de tudo em casa. Até o proibi de dizer aos meus filhos que tinham tido um irmão que morrera."

"Mas teria ajudado se tivesse os seus filhos para a apoiarem."

"O que eu pensava era que isso não o traria de volta, por isso não precisava que os meus filhos soubessem. Não ajudava em nada. E assim, fui uma má mãe, porque não consegui resolver os meus problemas do passado. Continuava ligada ao meu filho perdido." disse Etelvina. "Enfim, hoje já é um pouco diferente, passaram muitos anos, mas continuo a pensar nele. Mas agora, os meus filhos não querem saber de mim e com razão. Nunca fui boa mãe."

"Se lhes contasse, talvez..."

"Não importa. Dei-te o meu exemplo para compreenderes. Tu és jovem, ainda tens muita coisa pela frente. Não deves ficar preso ao passado. Agora, ainda podes chorar e lamentar-te, mas depois ergue a cabeça e segue em frente, para não deixares a vida passar por ti. Depois, será tarde demais."

"Eu... acho que compreendo. Obrigado."

Ricardo levantou-se e Etelvina apontou para o dinheiro em cima da mesa.

"Vá, leva lá o dinheiro contigo. Não te previ nada, por isso não te vou cobrar. Vai comprar um ramo de flores bonito para pores na campa da tua namorada. Fala com ela. Ela há-de ouvir-te, onde quer que esteja, mesmo que não consiga responder. E promete-lhe que não a vais esquecer, mas vais continuar com a tua vida."

Ricardo agradeceu novamente e saiu do apartamento, levando o seu dinheiro consigo. Etelvina suspirou.

"_Agora tinha de me dar um ataque de bondade... mas não podia mentir ao rapaz, coitado." pensou Etelvina. "Ele há-de ultrapassar isto. Espero que consiga e não arruíne a vida como eu, que pelo meu filho perdido em bebé, perdi quase todos os meus filhos agora."_

No corredor, Selma, que tinha estado deitada a descansar no seu quarto e depois saíra para o corredor ao ouvir as vozes de Etelvina e Ricardo, tinha ouvido a conversa e ficara surpreendida. Decidiu guardar aquela informação para si e regressou ao quarto.

"_Nunca pensei que a mãe tivesse tido um filho que tivesse morrido." pensou Selma, sentando-se em cima da sua cama. "Mas na altura eu nem sequer era nascida. Agora compreendo algumas das atitudes da mãe... porque é que ela não nos contou? Assim, poderíamos compreender o que porquê de ela ser como era. Para já, é melhor eu não dizer nada, mas um dia irei conversar com ela sobre isto."_

**Continua…**


	32. O Assassino

**Capítulo 32: O Assassino**

Ricardo entrou no cemitério, com um ramo de flores na mão. Dirigiu-se até à campa de Elisa e ajoelhou-se colocando as flores por cima da campa.

"_Olá Elisa. Hoje fui ver uma vidente, porque queria comunicar contigo. Isto está a ser muito difícil. É muito difícil pensar que nunca mais te vou ver." disse Ricardo. "Penso em ti todos os dias, a toda a hora. Estávamos tão bem e gostava tanto de ti... aliás, gosto tanto de ti. Não é justo que isto te tenha acontecido."_

Ricardo calou-se durante uns segundos e depois continuou.

"_Eu prometo que nunca, mas nunca te vou esquecer, por nada deste mundo. Mas vou tentar seguir com a vida em frente. É difícil, mas sei que quererias isso. O que eu queria realmente era ficar quieto e esperar que o tempo parasse ou voltasse atrás, mas não é possível." disse Ricardo. "A minha mãe e os nossos amigos estão preocupados comigo. Acham que eu não estou a recuperar e, de certa maneira, têm razão. Mas vou tentar seguir em frente."_

Ricardo levantou-se.

"_Virei ver-te aqui muitas vezes, prometo. Mesmo que não me respondas, sei que estás a ouvir-me. Provavelmente precisarei de vir aqui desabafar contigo. Espero que não te importes." disse Ricardo. "Amo-te Elisa. Estejas onde estiveres, um dia havemos de nos encontrar novamente."_

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Nessa noite, na casa de Amanda, ela estava a jantar sozinha, como costume. Os seus pais acabaram por chegar ao mesmo tempo e sentaram-se à mesa. Nenhum deles perguntou como tinha corrido o dia de Amanda ou como estava ela. Começaram de imediato a falar de trabalho.

"Vocês não sabem falar de outra coisa?" perguntou Amanda, subitamente, zangada.

"Filha, por favor, não esteja a interromper a conversa." disse a mãe de Amanda.

"Oh, pois, vocês passam a vida a trabalhar e chegam a casa e ainda falam de trabalho. Mas preocuparem-se um pouco comigo é que não, não é? Nem sequer me perguntaram como estou, como me correu o dia, se está tudo bem na escola, se já ultrapassei a morte de uma amiga que me era chegada. Não, só se interessam pelo vosso maldito trabalho."

"Não fale assim, Amanda! Não a educámos dessa maneira." disse o pai de Amanda, de maneira severa.

"Vocês praticamente não me educaram. Punham amas e criadas a cuidar de mim e iam trabalhar. Bolas, não percebem que eu preciso de apoio? Uma amiga minha morreu há pouco tempo, juntamente com um conhecido, mais várias pessoas e eu passei por uma situação traumática!"

"Mas está a ser acompanhada pelo psicólogo. Vai ficar bem. Não faça um drama desnecessário." disse a mãe de Amanda.

"Desnecessário?" perguntou Amanda, suspirando de seguida. "Vocês não entendem nada. Porque é que não se preocupam comigo? Porque é que não me dão a mão quando eu preciso? Porque não demonstram amor por mim quando eu preciso de apoio?"

"Nós gostamos muito de si. Damos-lhe tudo o que quer."

"Coisas! Dão-me coisas! Objectos! Eu quero amor e não essas porcarias! Quero que os meus pais passem tempo comigo, que vamos fazer coisas banais, que possamos conversar... e vocês não percebem isso!"

"Você está muito nervosa. Vá para o seu quarto e pense bem no que diz. Eu e a sua mãe temos mais que fazer do que nos preocuparmos com as suas birras." disse o pai de Amanda.

Amanda levantou-se, furiosa.

"Se tivesse sido eu a morrer, vocês sentiriam alguma coisa? Teriam pena? Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas."

"Já chega! Está de castigo, Amanda." disse o pai de Amanda.

"Estou? Vou para o meu quarto de castigo? Isso é óptimo. É que vocês nem para verem se eu cumpro o castigo me vão vigiar. Provavelmente, daqui a pouco já estão a sair para fazer algo e esquecem-se de mim." disse Amanda. "Pois bem, tomei uma decisão. Vou sair de casa. Hoje mesmo."

"Não seja ridícula. Vai sair de casa, como?"

"Pelo meu próprio pé. Sou maior e vacinada e, queridos papás, se há coisa que eu não me posso queixar é de vocês não me terem recheado a conta bancária." disse Amanda. "De qualquer maneira, já estou sempre sozinha. Vocês nem vão notar a minha falta."

Amanda saiu da sala de jantar e foi até ao seu quarto fazer a mala. Os seus pais tomaram aquilo como uma ameaça vã e depois do jantar foram a uma conferência. Amanda colocou tudo o que podia na mala e preparou-se para ir embora.

"_Não se preocupam minimamente comigo." pensou Amanda. "Quem me dera que eu tivesse uma mãe como a mãe do Ricardo, que quisesse saber de mim e se preocupasse. Mas não, não tenho. Agora, tenho de seguir a minha vida. Tenho muito dinheiro na conta, por isso hei-de sobreviver."_

De seguida, Amanda agarrou na mala e saiu de casa. Instalou-se num hotel e quando se foi deitar nessa noite, chorou até adormecer, mas manteve-se firme na sua decisão. Não voltaria para casa, onde não a queriam realmente.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No dia seguinte, na escola, à hora do almoço, Amanda contou aos outros que tinha saído de casa.

"Mas Amanda, isso é muito grave." disse Liliana. "Não devias ter feito isso."

"Os meus pais não querem saber nada de mim. Estava farta." disse Amanda. "Por isso, vim-me embora."

"Querida, mas estares hospedada num hotel não é nada boa ideia." disse Hugo. "Quer dizer, não duvido que o hotel seja bom, mas abandonares a tua casa, chateada com os teus pais..."

"Não vale a pena dizerem nada." disse Amanda. "Não me vão convencer a voltar para lá. A minha conta bancária tem bastante dinheiro, para me governar durante bastante tempo. E estou a pensar arranjar um emprego."

"Devias era pensar em estudar. Não queres ser estilista?" perguntou Regina.

"Quero, mas isso não impede que tenha um emprego em part-time. O Ricardo tinha um e a Elisa também."

Depois da menção do nome de Elisa, Amanda calou-se. Todos olharam de soslaio para Ricardo.

"Eu estou bem, pessoal." disse Ricardo. "Não devemos evitar falar dela. A Elisa deve ser lembrada. Eu nunca a esquecerei, mas estou a tentar seguir em frente."

"Assim é que é, meu." concordou Bruno, que agora, depois da morte de Elisa e Afonso, se voltara a relacionar mais com o resto do grupo.

"Olhem, vamos falar de outra coisa que não seja a minha vida." sugeriu Amanda. "O que terá acontecido à Jéssica e ao Edgar? Aqueles dois broncos nunca mais apareceram."

"Realmente, é estranho." disse Leandro. "Mas não sinto nada a falta deles."

Os outros concordaram de imediato.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Quando nessa tarde Delfina chegou a casa, encontrou Selma um pouco agitada.

"O que foi, Selma? O que é que se passa?"

"Estou num dilema, Delfina. Olha, lembrei-me que deixei uma mala minha na casa do Klaus e tinha lá um fio em ouro, que me tinha sido dado por um ex-namorado." explicou Selma. "Agora, não sei se devo ligar ao Klaus a pedi-lo de volta."

"Ah, mas esse parvalhão ainda diz que não deixaste lá nada e fica-te com o colar." disse Delfina, pensativa.

"Bom... vou confessar uma coisa. Sem o Klaus perceber, um dia consegui ficar com uma cópia da chave do apartamento dele." admitiu Selma. "Só se eu for lá, usar a chave, entrar no apartamento, procurar a mala e voltar a sair. Assim ele não se apercebe."

"Esse é um bom plano. Como é que será a casa do Klaus?" perguntou Delfina. "Quero vê-la de perto. Vou contigo. Vamos lá amanhã as duas, porque é o meu dia de folga."

Selma acenou afirmativamente, concordando.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Jéssica e Edgar, que continuavam hospedados na mesma pensão em que se tinham escondido dias antes, estavam a tentar modificar um rádio para conseguir aceder às frequências da polícia, já que não tinham encontrado Iolanda. Ambos desconheciam que Iolanda já contara toda a verdade à polícia e estava em segurança junto de Berta.

"Olha, fica aí a tentar que isso funcione. Eu vou sair. Temos de comprar algumas coisas para comermos." disse Jéssica.

"Tem cuidado. Leva o chapéu para não te verem muito a cara." disse Edgar.

"Está bem." disse Jéssica, pegando num chapéu cor-de-rosa. "Vou indo."

Jéssica saiu do quarto e Edgar continuou a tentar ajustar o rádio. Finalmente, conseguiu.

"Patrulha A-9, daqui fala o comandante Rodrigues." disse uma voz, vinda do rádio. "Reportem situação."

"Estamos a patrulhar o sector oito. Não há sinal de distúrbios, nem dos irmãos Edgar e Jéssica Navarro." disse outra voz.

"Aqueles dois provavelmente já fugiram da cidade, mas continuaremos com as buscas mais uns dias." disse o comandante. "Temos de os encontrar. Felizmente, a mãe adoptiva já os denunciou, mas continuamos sem saber o que aconteceu ao corpo do pai adoptivo. Aqueles dois já devem ter cometido muitos crimes. Continuem as buscas."

Edgar arregalou os olhos.

"_Fomos descobertos. Afinal, a Iolanda foi à polícia e andam mesmo à procura de mim e da Jéssica por toda a cidade." pensou Edgar. "A única solução é fugir."_

Edgar olhou para uma mala, que continha todo o dinheiro que ele e Jéssica tinham conseguido levantar e era bastante. Decidido, Edgar pegou nas suas coisas e na mala com o dinheiro.

"Agora, já não vale a pena seguir o plano. Nunca iremos obter aquela herança enorme, em que não podíamos mexer. Mas tenho este dinheiro." pensou Edgar. "E não terei de aturar mais a Jéssica. Estúpida, pensou mesmo que eu estava apaixonado por ela."

Edgar pegou num pedaço de papel e caneta e escreveu um bilhete a Jéssica. Depois, pegou no rádio, na sua mochila com roupas e na mala com dinheiro e saiu porta fora. Entrou no carro, pô-lo a funcionar e partiu, deixando a pensão para trás.

Quando Jéssica regressou à pensão, ficou surpreendida por encontrar a chave do quarto do lado de fora da porta. Usou-a para entrar no quarto e não encontrou Edgar.

"Mas onde é que ele se meteu?" perguntou Jéssica, confusa.

Depois, acabou por encontrar o bilhete que Edgar tinha deixado.

"Jéssica, fui-me embora. Aviso-te de que a polícia já sabe o que fizemos, por isso é melhor fugires também." leu Jéssica. "Levei o carro, as minhas coisas e todo o dinheiro. Querida, foste uma aliada óptima, mas apenas te queria usar. Sempre quis, desde os tempos do orfanato. Só não me apetecia estar sozinho, por isso usei-te como companhia. Nunca te amei. Até tiveste sorte, porque o meu plano era receber a herança e depois matar-te, para ficar tudo para mim. Considerando que não recebemos a herança, decidi deixar-te viva, em memória dos bons tempos que passámos juntos. Agora, boa sorte para o teu futuro. A ver se consegues ser esperta uma vez na vida e não seres apanhada pela polícia. Assinado, Edgar."

Jéssica, furiosa, amarrotou o bilhete e atirou-o para a outra ponta do quarto. Quase gritou de raiva, mas conteve-se, não fosse chamar a atenção de alguém.

"_Ele enganou-me!" pensou Jéssica, desolada. "Sempre estivemos juntos e eu pensava que ele me amava. Usou-me. Cabrão! Nunca o vou perdoar. Ainda por cima, ficou com tudo, o carro, o dinheiro... agora não tenho nada."_

Por momentos, Jéssica sentou-se em cima da cama e começou a chorar, desesperada.

"Tudo o que eu tinha, desapareceu. O dinheiro, a casa, o carro, o Edgar... raios! Mas eu não vou ser apanhada pela polícia. Não vou parar à prisão. Nem pensar." pensou Jéssica, secando as lágrimas. "Muito bem, Edgar. Se te vir mais alguma vez, irei matar-te. Agora, vou mas é sair daqui rapidamente. Hei-de arranjar solução para a minha vida."

Jéssica pegou na mochila com as suas coisas, no saco de compras que tinha trazido do supermercado e conseguiu sair da pensão sem ser vista. Os donos nunca receberiam o dinheiro do aluguer do quarto e Jéssica não estava preocupada com isso. Começou a andar, sem destino aparente.

"Para onde é que eu vou agora? Não tenho praticamente dinheiro nenhum. Gastei-o quase todo o no supermercado." pensou Jéssica. "Mas tenho de sair desta cidade. Vou para uma cidade próxima e logo se verá. Não serei presa."

Jéssica acabou por apanhar um táxi e partiu, rumo a Monte Belo, deixando a outra cidade para trás.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Entretanto, no apartamento de Delfina, ela e Selma preparavam-se para sair.

"Onde é que vocês vão?" perguntou Etelvina, vinda do seu quarto.

"Vamos sair. Vamos fazer uma visitinha à casa do ex-namorado da Selma." respondeu Delfina.

"Aquele badalhoco que a deixou grávida e não quer assumir o filho?"

"Esse mesmo. E só eu é que tenho autorização de chamar badalhoco a alguém, mãe. Não me roube as expressões, se faz favor. Vamos embora, Selma."

Delfina e Selma saíram do apartamento e Etelvina abanou a cabeça.

"_Não sei porquê, mas tenho cá o pressentimento de que algo não vai correr bem." pensou ela._

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na escola, Bruno tinha faltado a uma aula e estava agora a passear por um corredor. Vanda, uma das suas ex-namoradas, viu-o e correu para ele.

"Bruno, ainda bem que te vejo. Tenho algo muito importante a dizer-te." disse ela. "Estava à espera que saísses da aula para te dizer, mas parece que faltaste..."

"Pois, mas não te interessa se faltei à aula ou não. O que queres? Já não temos nada um com o outro."

"Eu sei que já não namoramos, mas... eu descobri algo importante. Andava a sentir-me indisposta, fiz um teste de gravidez e deu positivo. Bruno, vais ser pai."

Bruno ficou paralisado de choque. Depois engoliu em seco.

"Não pode ser... deve ser engano. Não deves estar grávida, com certeza."

"Fiz dois testes e os dois deram positivo."

"Então o filho não é meu."

"É sim senhor! Achas que eu sou como tu, que anda com mais do que uma pessoa ou mesmo tempo? Não. Não estive com mais ninguém nos últimos tempos, por isso tens de ser tu o pai."

Bruno sentia-se confuso. Não podia ser. Ele não queria ser pai! Pelo menos, para já.

"Ok, ok, mesmo que eu seja o pai, temos de resolver isto." disse Bruno. "Pronto, eu vou conseguir o dinheiro e vais fazer um aborto."

"O quê? Nem pensar!" exclamou Vanda. "Não. Eu quero ter este filho. Não vou fazer aborto nenhum."

"Vais sim! Não vou estragar a minha juventude a ser pai. Era só o que faltava! Vais fazer esse aborto e não tens escolha, ouviste?"

Vanda cerrou os punhos, zangada.

"Eu posso não ser muito inteligente, mas não vou deixar que me obrigues a fazer algo que não quero." disse ela. "Eu vou ter este bebé, mesmo que tu não o queiras. E vais ter de o assumir, porque és o pai."

"Isso vai estragar a nossa vida. Aos dois!"

"Não. Um bebé é algo bom. É um milagre. Tu és um egoísta, só a pensar em ti. Há uma vida a crescer dentro de mim. Devias aceitar isso e não querer acabar com ela."

Bruno encarou Vanda. Não iria deixar que ela levasse aquela gravidez para a frente. Não, não iria.

"Pronto, vamos conversar. Não te deves enervar." disse Bruno, colocando um braço à volta dos ombros de Vanda. "Anda, vamos conversar noutro lugar."

Vanda acabou por se deixar conduzir. Eles chegaram a umas escadas e começaram a descer. De seguida, sem que Vanda tivesse tempo de reagir, Bruno empurrou-a com toda a força. Vanda gritou e rebolou pelas escadas abaixo. Acabou por ir bater numa parede e desmaiou.

Uma auxiliar, que ouvira o grito, apareceu a correr. Bruno saiu dali rapidamente, mas a auxiliar viu-o.

"Ei, volte aqui! O que se passou?" perguntou ela, mas Bruno já se afastava a correr.

Bruno desceu por outras escadas e saiu do edifício principal da escola.

"_Oh não, o que é que eu fui fazer? Empurrei a Vanda pelas escadas abaixo para ela perder o bebé e viram-me. Estou feito." pensou Bruno. "Ok, vou ter de fugir antes que a polícia venha atrás de mim."_

Bruno correu para fora da escola. Foi chamada uma ambulância e Vanda foi levada para o hospital, onde lhe fizeram vários exames. Um médico veio ter com ela ao quarto do hospital, mais tarde.

"Está tudo bem consigo fisicamente. Mas, quanto ao bebé, lamento. Já não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer."

"O meu bebé... não, não o posso ter perdido!"

"Lamento muito."

"Oh não…"

Vanda começou a chorar de seguida, agarrada à barriga. Com o apoio dos pais, ela contou tudo o que se tinha passado à policia, que foi a casa de Bruno, mas ele já pegara nas suas coisas e fugira, sem saberem para onde.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Enquanto Vanda estava a ser levada para o hospital, Selma e Delfina chegaram ao apartamento onde Klaus vivia. Selma usou a sua chave e entraram no apartamento.

"O Klaus vive sozinho. Já viveu com outras pessoas, mas supostamente foram-se embora." disse Selma.

"Pois, fartaram-se dele, claro. Quem é que o consegue aturar?" perguntou Delfina.

O apartamento não era muito grande, nem estava bem decorado. Estava também bastante desarrumado.

"Ai, os homens têm sempre tudo tão desarrumado. Até aquele homenzinho inglês." disse Delfina.

Selma começou a procurar a sua mala, enquanto Delfina via a casa. Havia uma sala, cozinha, casa de banho, o quarto de Klaus e, quando Delfina tentou abrir uma porta que daria para outro quarto, encontrou-a trancada.

"Este quarto está trancado." disse Delfina.

"Ah, sim, sempre que aqui vim, estava fechada a porta." disse Selma, procurando a sua mala. "Ah, está aqui ao fundo. Ok, já tenho a mala e está aqui o colar. Podemos ir embora."

"Espera lá. Mas porque é que ele mantém este quarto fechado, se vive sozinho?" perguntou Delfina, desconfiada.

"Delfina, não importa. Vamos embora, antes que o Klaus aqui apareça."

"Ele está a trabalhar na escola. Não aparece aqui, podes ter a certeza." disse Delfina. "Mas agora estou curiosa. Vamos procurar a chave deste quarto. Quero saber o que está aqui dentro."

Selma não achou boa ideia, mas começaram a procurar uma chave. Como não a encontraram, Delfina acabou por tirar um gancho do cabelo e depois de algum tempo, conseguiu destrancar a porta.

"Aha! Cá está. Bom, eu devia ter ido para ladra. Tenho muito jeito." disse Delfina, sorrindo. "Vamos lá ver o que tem o quarto."

Quando Delfina e Selma entraram no quarto, abriram a boca de espanto. Nas paredes haviam vários recortes de jornais, com assassínios brutais. Selma sentiu-se agonia e correu até à casa de banho para vomitar.

Delfina avançou pelo quarto. Haviam mais recortes de jornal pelo chão. Numa estante havia algumas facas e pistolas.

"Ai credo, mas que raio..." disse Delfina.

Depois, acabou por ver em cima de uma cama dois cadernos. Foi até lá e folheou um deles. Na letra minuciosa de Klaus, havia relatos de algumas mortes.

"Meu Deus! O Klaus... é um serial killer!" exclamou Delfina, perplexa.

Folheando até à última página do caderno, Delfina descobriu que o que estava escrito era sobre o que tinha acontecido no bar.

"Hoje, foi o último dia de vida do Don Mussic. Aquele cabrão ficou a dever-me dinheiro uma vez e agora pagou pelo que fez." leu Delfina. "Nem fui eu que o matei directamente. Mandei os outros do bando fazer isso. Fiquei eu a atirar sobre as pessoas e a vê-las morrer. Até matei uma miúda que estava a cantar karaoke. Foi estupendo."

Delfina parou de ler, horrorizada. Selma acabou por voltar da casa de banho. Estava pálida.

"Delfina, vamos sair daqui." pediu ela.

"Selma, descobri que o Klaus é um assassino! Olha para estes recortes de jornais na parede. São assassínios que ele cometeu." disse Delfina. "E aqui ele escreveu tudo. Foi ele que matou aquela gente no bar. Matou aqueles miúdos lá da escola."

"Que horror... mas... não pode ser..."

"É sim." disse Delfina. "O Klaus é um assassino. Vê lá a pontaria que tens, a escolher logo um assassino para pai do teu filho."

"Eu não escolhi engravidar, Delfina. Aconteceu..."

"Eu sei, mas podias ter namorado com um homem de jeito. Ele tem de ser travado." disse Delfina. "Ele mata as pessoas pelo prazer de matar."

Delfina acabou de ler o registo dos incidentes do bar.

"Ele reuniu aqueles três homens, que também queriam matar o Don Mussic e levou-os até lá. Claro que os homens mataram o cantor, os seguranças e quem estava a meter-se à sua frente, mas o Klaus pôs-se a disparar indiscriminadamente." disse Delfina. "Matou muita gente e feriu-os. Tem de pagar pelo que fez."

"Estou assustada, Delfina." disse Selma.

Delfina viu mais uma folha ali perto e viu que estava lá o seu nome. Pegou nela e cerrou os punhos de seguida.

"Selma, o Klaus estava a elaborar um plano para me matar!" exclamou ela.

"O quê? Não pode ser, Delfina." disse Selma.

"Pode sim. Está aqui escrito. Iria arranjar maneira de me envenenar, porque eu lhe fazia sempre frente." disse Delfina. "Ah, mas isto não fica assim!"

"O que fazemos, Delfina?"

"Liga já para a polícia." respondeu Delfina. "Eu vou até à escola. Tenho de me certificar que o Klaus não sai de lá até a policia vir e o prender."

"Mana..."

"Agora não é altura de receios, rapariga. Vá, pega no telemóvel e liga." disse Delfina. "Não quero saber se gostavas dele ou não. Se deixarmos um assassino à solta, estamos a ser cúmplices, além de que ele me quer matar."

Selma engoliu em seco e pegou no telemóvel.

"Vou ligar à polícia agora. Tem cuidado, Delfina."

Delfina acenou afirmativamente e pouco depois estava a sair do apartamento. Entrou no carro e dirigiu-se rapidamente até à escola. Parou o carro à porta da escola e respirou fundo.

"_Eu sabia que aquele inglês de uma figa não era boa pessoa, mas um assassino? Matou a pobre da Elisa e muitas outras pessoas." pensou Delfina. "Eu já fiz muita coisa na minha vida. Coisas más, enganando as pessoas, mas nunca mataria ninguém. Tenho de o parar."_

Delfina saiu do carro e dirigiu-se à zona do bar. O edifício onde o bar ficava, o polivalente, era constituído pelo bar, o refeitório e uma área com mesas e cadeiras, onde os alunos podiam estar, comer e conversar.

Nesse momento, Klaus estava a dar ordens às duas empregadas do bar. Ricardo e os amigos da sua turma, que tinham uma hora livre antes da próxima aula, estavam sentados numa mesa, a conversar. Hugo, apesar de ser de uma turma diferente, também estava presente, pelo que o grupinho era constituído por Ricardo, Amanda, Regina, Leandro, Ivo, Liliana e Hugo.

Havia também alguns alunos de outras turmas. Como ainda faltava algum tempo para o almoço, apenas as cozinheiras se encontravam no refeitório.

Delfina ia aproximar-se do bar, mas conteve-se. Olhou para o relógio. Iria ficar ali parada mais um pouco, até a policia estar perto de chegar e depois confrontaria Klaus com os seus crimes.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Alguns minutos depois, Edgar estava dentro do seu carro. Tinha ido comprar algumas coisas ao supermercado e preparava-se para partir para outra cidade. O rádio que trouxera consigo estava ligado, ainda a captar as transmissões da polícia.

"Necessário duas patrulhas para a escola Santa Marta das Carumas. Identificado um serial killer, que está a usar o nome de Klaus Morgan, chefe da área alimentar da escola. Foram encontradas provas contra ele na sua residência." comunicava um policia. "É o responsável pela maioria das mortes na noite em que o músico Don Mussic morreu. Tem um diário onde diz que ele matou as pessoas, como aquela rapariga que estava a fazer karaoke, Elisa Monteiro, entre outros."

Edgar arregalou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

"_Aquele inglês estúpido que está encarregue do bar e do refeitório é o responsável pela morte da Elisa?" perguntou-se Edgar. "Muito bem, então vou fazer uma última coisa antes de deixar esta cidade."_

Edgar estava perto da escola. Arrancou com o carro e dirigiu-se até lá. Pouco depois, estacionou o carro em frente à escola e correu lá para dentro. Nesse momento, Klaus viu Delfina e aproximou-se dela, para a aborrecer um pouco.

"Então Delfina, o que é que está aqui a fazer?" perguntou Klaus. "Não é a sua folga? Tem mesmo de vir chatear os outros até na sua folga?"

"Esteja mas é calado, seu parvalhão." disse Delfina, apontando-lhe o dedo. Estava furiosa e deixou de lado a ideia de só confrontar Klaus com a polícia já ali. "Já sei tudo sobre si."

"Do que é que está a falar?"

"Sei que você é um assassino! Matou imensa gente e planeou matar-me a mim também! Mas já avisei a polícia e você vai ser preso!"

"O quê?" perguntou Klaus, surpreendido. "Você com certeza que anda a tomar alguns comprimidos que lhe andam a baralhar a cabeça."

"Uma ova, seu badalhoco! Sei muito bem o que estou a dizer!" gritou Delfina.

As duas empregadas do bar olharam para ela, alertadas pelo barulho. O grupo de Ricardo e alguns dos outros presentes fizeram o mesmo.

"Eu e a Selma fomos até à sua casa e entrámos no quarto que tinha trancado. Seu serial killer de uma figa!" exclamou Delfina. "Matou imensa gente e foi você que matou a maioria das pessoas naquele incidente do bar."

Klaus ficou pálido, não esperando ser apanhado daquela maneira. Ao ouvirem a acusação de Delfina, que tinha sido feita a alto e bom som, Ricardo e Leandro levantaram-se de imediato e começaram a caminhar na direcção de Delfina e Klaus.

"Nós também vamos." disse Amanda, levantando-se também.

Amanda, Liliana, Ivo, Hugo e Regina foram também na direcção de Klaus e Delfina. Nesse momento, Edgar entrou no recinto e avistou Klaus.

"_Aquele estúpido está ali." pensou Edgar. "Agora, vai pagar pelo que fez."_

Edgar começou a aproximar-se também.

"Você matou a Elisa?" perguntou Ricardo, chegando perto de Klaus.

"E o Afonso?" perguntou Leandro, com os olhos a faiscar.

"É tudo mentira!" exclamou Klaus.

"A polícia já vem aí e depois veremos se é mentira." disse Delfina.

Nesse momento, começaram a ouvir-se as sirenes da polícia.

"Aha! Cá está a polícia. Agora está feito, Klaus. Vai preso." disse Delfina.

Klaus cerrou os dentes, furioso. No momento seguinte, pôs a mão na parte detrás do seu casaco e tirou de lá uma pistola, que apontou a Delfina e aos outros.

"Vocês, já para ali ao fundo." gritou Klaus. "Rápido, antes que eu vos dê um tiro."

"Ah, seu bandido e assassino! Renda-se, que a polícia já vem aí. Não tem escapatória." disse Delfina.

"Caluda, senão leva um tiro no meio da cabeça, sua carcaça! Já há muito tempo que devia ter acabado consigo, sua metediça. Vá, todos para ali ao fundo. Já!"

As duas empregadas do bar correram rapidamente para o canto, como Klaus estava a mandar. Dois rapazes, que estavam mais afastados, começaram a correr para a porta. Klaus apontou e disparou. A bala acertou na cabeça de um dos rapazes, que caiu instantaneamente no chão, morto.

Liliana soltou um grito, horrorizada e Ivo puxou-a para si. Delfina deu um passo atrás e arregalou os olhos. Klaus sorriu maliciosamente a todos.

"Como vêem, eu tenho boa pontaria. Falho muito poucas vezes. Vá, todos ali para o canto, senão mato-os! Já!"

Delfina caminhou até o canto que Klaus apontava, juntamente com os outros. Edgar acabou por se juntar a eles. Não conseguiria chegar ao pé de Klaus sem levar um tiro antes. Klaus reuniu todas as pessoas que estavam no pavilhão ao canto.

De seguida, fechou e trancou as portas que davam para a saída e baixou os estores. Da parte de fora do edifício, percebia-se a actividade da polícia.

"Klaus Morgan, saia cá para fora com as mãos no ar!" gritou um polícia, de um altifalante.

"Devem pensar que sou parvo." disse Klaus.

Klaus começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando em como poderia sair dali. As pessoas que tinha sequestrado estavam agora sentadas no chão. Eram, ao todo, quinze pessoas. Liliana estava abraçada a Ivo e chorava baixinho, com medo. Regina e Leandro estavam de mãos dadas, tal como Amanda e Hugo. Ricardo sentia uma grande fúria no peito. Queria atirar-se a Klaus e acabar com ele, mas sabia que não tinha hipótese.

"_Não posso precipitar-me. Ele mata-me. Não posso deixar a minha mãe sozinha." pensou Ricardo._

Delfina cerrava os punhos, furiosa com Klaus. Edgar aguardava, não parecendo muito nervoso. As duas empregadas do bar estavam mudas de medo. Os quatro restantes reféns, dois rapazes e duas raparigas estavam todos muito juntos, a lamentar a morte do seu amigo que tinha tentado fugir. Todos estavam em perigo de vida.

**Continua…**


	33. Sequestro

**Capítulo 33: Sequestro**

A confusão começara a instalar-se na escola Santa Marta das Carumas. A polícia voltou a mandar Klaus sair, mas ele não o fez. Na parte de fora do edifício, a polícia organizava-se. O rapaz que tinha conseguido fugir indicara que havia reféns.

"Vai ser difícil negociar." disse o chefe da policia Tomé, que tinha acabado de chegar. "Mas temos de tentar que ele não faça mal aos reféns."

"É um psicopata assassino." disse um dos policias. "Temos de nos preparar para o pior."

"Eu não vou desistir de os salvar a todos." disse o chefe da policia.

De seguida, a directora da escola, Sabrina, apareceu e o chefe da polícia colocou-a ao correr da situação.

"Que horror!" disse Sabrina, chocada. "O Klaus Morgan, um assassino?"

"Sim, minha senhora. E agora, temos de conseguir negociar, para ele não matar os reféns."

"Tem algum contacto do Morgan?" perguntou um polícia a Sabrina.

"Acho que sim, sou capaz de ter o número nos registos da escola. Mas há um telefone no bar, para se poderem fazer encomendas por lá." explicou Sabrina.

"Indique-nos o número."

Sabrina assim fez. Entretanto, a escola tinha entrado num reboliço. As aulas tinham sido interrompidas. Apesar dos policias tentarem afastar as pessoas, os alunos, funcionários, professores e curiosos estavam a juntar-se à volta da barreira policial que tinha sido montada sobre o polivalente da escola.

Algumas pessoas ligavam para amigos, a contar o que estava a acontecer. Duas ou três, ligaram para estações de televisão.

Pouco depois, o chefe da polícia estava a ligar para o número do bar da escola. O telefone tocou e todos os que estavam dentro do edifício olharam na sua direcção.

"Eu vou atender. Vocês fiquem quietinhos, senão já sabem que levam bala." ameaçou Klaus, dirigindo-se ao telefone.

"Devíamos tentar fugir." sussurrou Hugo. "Aquela pistola só tem seis balas. Ele já usou uma, por isso só tem cinco e nós somos quinze."

"Que maravilha, Hugo. Quer dizer, só mata cinco de nós." disse Amanda, quase sarcástica. "Não podemos arriscar."

"Eu tenho muito medo." murmurou Liliana.

"Calma querida. Não deixo que te aconteça nada de mal." prometeu Ivo.

Klaus atendeu o telefone.

"Klaus Morgan, daqui é o chefe da polícia Tomé Bancarrota. Sei que você tem reféns. Solte-os."

"Ah, essa é boa. Acha que os vou soltar assim sem mais nem menos?" perguntou Klaus. "Não, nem pensar. Vamos negociar."

"Já esperava que quisesse isso. Muito bem, o que quer?"

"Quero sair daqui sem ser morto, obviamente." respondeu Klaus. "Portanto, quero um helicóptero e cem mil euros."

"Um helicóptero não é fácil de arranjar, nem os cem mil euros. Eu arranjo-lhe um carro e prometo que não iremos atirar sobre si."

"Ah, deve pensar que eu acredito no que está a dizer. Já disse o que quero. Se não fizerem como eu digo, mato os reféns."

"Tenha calma." pediu o chefe da policia. "Não se precipite."

"Oh, eu não me precipito. Não sou nenhum novato nestas andanças. Tenho a cabeça fria, mas se não se apressa, os meus reféns também terão a cabeça fria e o corpo também." disse Klaus. "Por cada hora que demorarem, mato um refém. Fica avisado."

Klaus desligou o telefone e encaminhou-se novamente para junto dos seus reféns.

"Pessoal, recebi uma chamada da polícia e fiz as minhas exigência, um helicóptero e cem mil euros. Dizem que não é algo fácil de arranjar." disse Klaus, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Portanto, rezem para eles serem rápidos, porque por cada hora que passar, eu mato um de vocês."

A maioria das pessoas estremeceu, com medo.

"Pare com isso! Solte os jovens. Eles não têm culpa de nada." disse Delfina. "Se se quer vingar, que seja em mim. Mantenha-me aqui, mas solte-os."

"Ora, ora, a dona Delfina, a ter uma atitude altruísta. Enfim, nunca é tarde demais para sermos bonzinhos, não é? Pois, mas para mim é. Vão ficar todos aqui até eu ter o que quero." disse Klaus. "Portanto, toca a rezar. Enfim, vou já pensando na minha primeira vítima."

Liliana começou a chorar ainda mais e Ivo continuou a abraçá-la. Edgar parecia o mais calmo de todos os reféns.

"_Não é este cabrão que me vai matar." pensou ele. "É só eu ter a oportunidade certa e ele verá quem é o mau da fita."_

Passaram quarenta e cinco minutos. A polícia tentava arranjar um helicóptero e o dinheiro. Uma câmara de filmar, que estava no polivalente, captara imagens dos reféns e de Klaus. Porém, Klaus tinha visto a câmara e disparara sobre ela, despedaçando-a. As cozinheiras do refeitório, por sorte, tinham conseguido fugir antes de Klaus fechar todas as portas do edifício para ninguém entrar.

Através das imagens, rapidamente a policia e a directora chegaram à identidade dos quinze reféns.

"Muito bem. Três funcionárias da escola e doze alunos." disse o chefe da policia Tomé. "Todos em perigo. Já há notícias do dinheiro?"

"Estão a tentar arranjá-lo, chefe." respondeu um policia. "E ao helicóptero também."

Com o passar dos minutos, tinham chegado vários jornalistas, de jornais e televisão. As câmaras filmavam o recinto da escola, enquanto os jornalistas falavam da situação para a câmara.

Uma das jornalistas conseguiu a lista de nomes dos reféns e começou a dizer os nomes. Margarida, que tinha acabado de chegar a casa, na companhia de Rogério, ligou a televisão e ficou paralisada ao ouvir o nome do seu filho como um dos reféns.

"Não! O meu filho está refém de um assassino!" exclamou Margarida, com a mão no peito.

"Calma, Margarida."

"Calma o quê? O meu filho corre perigo de vida!"

"Tu sofres do coração. Não te enerves."

Margarida respirou fundo.

"Rogério, não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada." disse Margarida.

"Mas não podes fazer nada de qualquer das maneiras. A polícia está a tratar do assunto."

"Vamos até à escola. Eu tenho de lá estar, Rogério."

Rogério acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Os dois saíram de casa e ao chegarem ao portão, a vizinha Alzira, o velho Terêncio e a vizinha Ermelinda, que fora vítima de violência doméstica, estavam a aproximar-se da casa de Margarida.

"Vimos nas notícias que o seu filho é um refém." disse Alzira.

"Coitado do rapaz. Tão bom menino." disse Ermelinda. "Não quero que lhe aconteça nada de mal. Já bastou a pobrezinha daquela rapariga, que tirou as fotografias para fazer o meu marido ir preso, ter morrido..."

"Nós vamos agora até à escola." disse Margarida.

"Eu também quero ir." disse o velho Terêncio.

Alzira e Ermelinda disseram que também queriam ir.

"Ok, vá, todos para o meu carro." disse Rogério.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente e entraram no carro de Rogério, que partiu, em direcção à escola. Na sua casa, Marisa, a mãe de Liliana estava a aspirar, pelo que não tinha a televisão ligada. O seu telemóvel tocou e Marisa desligou o aspirador para atender.

"Estou? Ah, és tu Miquelina. O que foi? O quê? Heim? Não! Não pode ser. Ai meu Deus! A minha filha é uma refém? Está a passar na televisão?"

Marisa correu para a televisão e viu que estava a passar a notícia do sequestro da escola.

"Ai meu Deus, a minha filhinha!"

Pouco depois, Marisa estava a sair de casa rapidamente, ligando ao marido para o avisar do que estava a acontecer. Também Helena, mãe de Ivo, tinha sido avisada e ia agora a caminho da escola. O pai de Ivo estava a sair apressadamente do banco onde era gerente, indo em direcção à escola.

Os pais de Hugo, os pais de Regina, o pais de Leandro e dos outros alunos reféns também tinham sido alertados ou visto a notícia na televisão e se dirigiam para a escola rapidamente.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na casa de Amélia, Berta e Iolanda viam a notícia.

"O Edgar está lá." disse Iolanda. "Desta vez, não escapa."

"Quer ir até à escola?" perguntou Berta.

"Não sei... é melhor não. A polícia sabe o que faz. Não íamos lá fazer nada." respondeu Iolanda. "Mas onde andará a Jéssica? Supostamente não é uma das reféns."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na clínica privada onde a mãe de Amanda trabalhava, uma enfermeira surgiu quando a mãe de Amanda estava a falar com uma doente.

"Peço desculpa, mas é urgente, doutora." disse a enfermeira.

"O que se passa?" perguntou a mãe de Amanda.

"Senhora doutora, a sua filha não anda na escola Santa Marta das Carumas? Chama-se Amanda, não é?" perguntou a enfermeira.

"A resposta é sim a ambas as perguntas. Porquê?"

"Houve um sequestro na escola. Um serial killer tem alguns reféns e diz que se não lhe deram o que quer, os vai matando um a um. Revelaram o nome dos reféns. A sua filha... é uma das reféns."

Por uns segundos, a mãe de Amanda ficou quieta, sem dizer nada, enquanto a doente com quem estava a falar se mostrou chocada com aquela notícia.

"Vou ter de sair. Não sei se volto hoje." disse a mãe de Amanda, sem perder a pose.

"Com certeza, doutora. Espero que não aconteça nada à sua filha." disse a enfermeira.

A mãe de Amanda saiu rapidamente da clínica. Nem por uma vez se mostrou afectada exteriormente, mas por dentro estava com medo.

"_Não posso perder a minha filha." pensava a mãe de Amanda. "Saiu de casa e não tive tempo de fazer nada contra isso e de lhe pedir para voltar. Não pode morrer zangada comigo e com o pai. Aliás, não pode morrer. Não deixo!"_

Pouco depois, a mãe de Amanda estava a ligar ao marido, avisando-o da situação. Ambos se encaminharam para a escola.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No apartamento de Delfina, Selma e Etelvina estavam sentadas no sofá, em frente à televisão. Selma voltara ao apartamento, depois de denunciar Klaus e da polícia ter revistado o apartamento dele.

"A tua irmã está em perigo de vida." disse Etelvina, sem deixar de olhar para a televisão.

"Sim..."

"Não podemos fazer nada para a ajudar."

"Pois é..."

"Hum... mas não é um assassino maluco que vai matar a minha filha!" exclamou Etelvina, levantando-se. "Era só o que faltava! Ninguém mata filhos meus, que eu não deixo. Selma, levanta-te. Liga aos teus irmãos para os avisar do que está a acontecer. Somos todos uns desnaturados, mas temos de estar unidos neste momento. Vamos até à escola. Se for preciso, eu pego numa arma e dou uns tiros naquele serial killer duma figa. Ninguém ameaça os meus filhos de morte e se escapa!"

Selma ligou aos irmãos e pouco depois, ela e Etelvina estavam a sair de casa, em direcção à escola.

Entretanto, Margarida, Rogério, Ermelinda, Alzira e o velho Terêncio tinham chegado à escola. Agora havia ainda mais pessoas por ali, maioritariamente curiosos. Os pais de Leandro já tinham chegado à escola e estavam a falar com a polícia, preocupados. Marisa parou o carro em frente à escola, quase atropelando duas velhotas, que começaram a protestar.

"Estejam mas é caladas, suas chatas!" exclamou Marisa, saindo do carro. "Vão mas é para casa. A minha filha é uma das reféns!"

Marisa teve de acotovelar várias pessoas para conseguir passar e chegou até ao chefe da polícia. Margarida e o seu grupo já se tinham juntado também aos pais de Leandro e todos falavam com o chefe da polícia.

"Tenham calma." pediu o chefe. "Estamos a fazer o que podemos."

"Mas o meu filho está lá dentro! Têm de o tirar de lá!" exclamou Margarida.

"E a minha filha também." disse Marisa. "Ela deve estar cheia de medo. Faça alguma coisa!"

"O raptor fez as suas exigências." explicou Tomé. "Estamos a tentar cumpri-las para ele libertar os reféns. Estamos também a tentar negociar que ele deixe sair já alguns deles."

Dois minutos depois, chegaram a mãe de Ivo, o pai de Liliana e os pais de Regina, que se juntaram também aos familiares dos outros alunos reféns.

"Não há noticias nenhumas. O raptor não quer falar." queixou-se a mãe de Regina. "Ai, estou tão preocupada..."

"Estamos todos." disse a mãe de Ivo. "Não há maneira de se saber se os reféns estão bem?"

"Havia uma câmara de vigilância, mas foi destruída. As janelas e portas estão fechadas. Para já, não podemos saber se estão bem, mas pensamos que sim." respondeu o chefe da policia.

Segundos depois, ouviu-se um tiro. Todas as pessoas se sobressaltaram. O chefe Tomé trocou um olhar com um outro polícia.

"Ai, um tiro!" exclamou Alzira.

"Aquele assassino, pelo que disseram na televisão, ia matar um refém por cada hora que não arranjassem o que queria." disse o velho Terêncio. "Parece que algum dos reféns foi desta para pior..."

Alguns dos pais dos reféns começaram a chorar, temendo que o filho ou filha tivesse sido morto. Pouco depois, chegaram os pais de Hugo, o pai de Ivo e os pais de Amanda chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Quero saber como está a minha filha." disse o pai de Amanda, ao chefe da policia.

"Se ela sair dali magoada ou morta, vai ver o que lhe acontece a si!" ameaçou a mãe de Amanda.

"Calma. Estamos a fazer o que podemos." disse o chefe da policia. "Com licença."

Um outro policia tinha feito sinal ao chefe, que se afastou dos familiares dos reféns.

"Ligámos novamente para o telefone. O raptor atendeu e disse que tinha matado um refém." disse o policia.

"Bolas!" exclamou o chefe. "Não era suposto ninguém morrer. Ele disse quem matou?"

"Não. Não quis dizer." respondeu o outro policia.

"Satisfazer as exigências dele vai ser muito difícil." disse Tomé. "E muito demorado. Assim, ainda vai matar mais reféns antes de conseguirmos o que ele quer."

Dentro do polivalente, Klaus empunhava a arma e andava de um lado para o outro. Os reféns continuavam a um canto. Ali perto, estava caído um corpo sem vida. O corpo de uma das auxiliares do bar.

Quando a hora que determinara terminara, Klaus puxara a mulher para si e dera-lhe um tiro à queima-roupa, matando-a de imediato e salpicando-o de sangue, a ele e aos outros reféns, que ficaram ainda mais aterrorizados.

"Bom, uma já foi e se as minhas exigências não forem cumpridas, mais outro de vocês vai morrer." disse Klaus, sorrindo. "Qual de vocês escolherei a seguir?"

Klaus olhou para todos. Sem dúvida, a mais nervosa e que chorava sem parar era Liliana. Klaus riu-se.

"Serás tu, miúda. Tu vais ser a próxima a morrer."

Liliana soltou um gemido de medo e Ivo colocou-se à sua frente.

"Não lhe faça mal." pediu ele. "Mate-me a mim, mas não lhe faça mal."

"Oh, o pretinho a tentar salvar o quê? A namoradinha? Que romântico. Está bem. Para verem como eu sou muito bonzinho, vou fazer-te a vontade. Então, és tu o próximo a morrer."

Ivo não vacilou, mas Liliana estava ainda mais aterrorizada, com medo de perder o namorado. Regina, Leandro, Hugo, Amanda e Ricardo não se atreveram a dizer nada, mas todos estavam com medo que Klaus matasse Ivo e depois a eles próprios.

Delfina também estava com medo, mas tentava pensar nalguma maneira de conseguir sair dali, mas não conseguia arranjar solução. Teriam de passar por Klaus, que os atingiria muito antes de conseguirem chegar a uma das portas.

Já Edgar, esperava apenas um deslize.

"_Da próxima vez que ele for atender o telefone, vou arriscar." pensou Edgar. "Enquanto ele caminhar para o telefone, de costas para nós, vou matá-lo e acabar com isto."_

Os minutos foram passando e os reféns continuavam prisioneiros do serial killer Klaus Morgan. No exterior do polivalente, os ânimos exaltavam-se. Etelvina, Selma e os irmãos tinham chegado e armado rapidamente confusão.

"Então, mas não sabem se a minha irmã está viva ou morta? Mas que raio de polícia é que nós temos?" perguntou Roberta, agitando os braços no ar. "É uma vergonha!"

"Pois é. Ando eu a pagar impostos para isto!" exclamou Adalberto.

"Eu também! Ai, impostos! O meu dinheirinho a voar-me pelos dedos!" exclamou Januário. "O meu rico dinheirinho..."

"Parem lá com isso!" gritou Etelvina, virando-se para o chefe da polícia. "Daqui a menos de meia hora, aquele assassino vai matar mais pessoas. Se a minha filha ainda não estiver morta, pode ser a próxima a morrer. Tem de fazer alguma coisa! Faça os policias entraram lá e prenderem aquele malvado. Ou então, como nos filmes, meta um cão policia a entrar pelo sistema de ventilação e morder aquele tratante."

"Minha senhora, isso do cão é só mesmo nos filmes. E estamos a fazer o que podemos."

"Sempre a mesma conversa, mas depois não se vê nada." reclamou Etelvina.

Etelvina bufou de raiva e afastou-se do chefe da polícia. O velho Terêncio aproximou-se dela.

"Estes agentes da polícia são uma desgraça." disse o velho.

"Pois é. No nosso tempo não era assim."

"Pois não. Se bem que os bandidos e assassinos também não eram como agora."

"Lá isso é verdade."

"Então, a sua filha é uma das reféns, não é?"

"É verdade. Trabalha nesta escola. Uma moura de trabalho. Um bocado feia e a ficar velha. É rabugenta como eu, mas não posso deixar que ela morra." disse Etelvina. "Se eu fosse mais nova, corria até ali ao polivalente, saltava por uma janela e dava cabo daquele mal feitor. Além de assassino, ainda me engravidou a minha filha mais nova, veja lá."

"Mas eles são casados?"

"Casados? Não, qual quê."

"No nosso tempo, sexo só depois do casamento."

"É verdade, é verdade."

Etelvina e Terêncio continuaram a falar um com o outro e começaram a dizer mal de tudo. Sendo os dois rabugentos, faziam o par ideal.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Entretanto, os minutos continuaram a passar. Quando faltavam apenas dez minutos para terminar mais uma hora e Klaus matar outra pessoa, a polícia voltou a insistir em ligar para Klaus, para tentarem negociar, mas ele mantinha-se irredutível nas suas exigências.

"Lá estão aqueles chatos outra vez." resmungou Klaus. "Bom, pode ser que tenham novidades para me dar. Reza pretinho, porque se não tiverem novidades, daqui a dez minutos, vais à vida."

Ivo não deixou que o medo transparecesse no seu semblante, mas por dentro estava bastante amedrontado. Não queria morrer. Por seu lado, Edgar estava pronto. Mal Klaus virou costas para ir até ao telefone, Edgar pôs-se de pé.

Felizmente, Klaus não tinha sido esperto o suficiente para lhes amarrar as mãos ou os pés. Contava que a sua arma os intimidasse a todos. Num gesto rápido, Edgar tirou uma faca de uma das suas botas. Trazia aquela arma sempre consigo, para o caso de ser necessário.

Edgar avançou rapidamente. Os outros olharam para ele e não disseram nada. Antes que Klaus conseguisse atender o telefone, sentiu algo atrás de si. Virou-se, mas já não teve tempo de reagir. Edgar cravou-lhe a faca no peito, bem perto do coração.

Klaus gritou de dor, deixando a arma cair no chão. Depois, ele próprio caiu, sangrando imenso da ferida e começando também a deitar sangue pela boca. Edgar baixou-se e enterrou a faca ainda mais fundo no peito de Klaus, que estrebuchou algumas vezes e depois, morreu, deixando de se mexer.

Os reféns ficaram a olhar para Edgar e para Klaus, surpreendidos. Depois, aperceberam-se que o raptor estava morto. Já não lhes podia fazer mal. Ricardo e Delfina levantaram-se.

"O Klaus está morto." disse Delfina. "Não tenho pena nenhuma."

"Edgar, mataste-o... eu... se tivesse uma faca, teria feito o mesmo. Queria vê-lo morto, pelo que fez à Elisa." disse Ricardo. "Não te preocupes. Nós diremos à polícia que o mataste em legitima defesa."

Edgar baixou-se e pegou na arma que Klaus tinha segurado antes de morrer. Apontou-a aos reféns.

"Vim aqui para acabar com o Klaus, exactamente pelo que ele tinha feito à Elisa." explicou Edgar. "Mas eu não vou ser preso pela polícia. Não, nem pensar. Vá, vocês, sentem-se. Isto ainda não acabou."

Ricardo e Delfina engoliram em seco e voltaram a sentar-se. O clima de pânico voltou logo de imediato. Agora Edgar, que tinha matado Klaus, tinha uma arma na mão e as vidas dos reféns estavam em perigo novamente.

O telefone continuava a tocar. Edgar caminhou até ele, sempre sem perder contacto visual com os reféns e atendeu.

"Daqui fala Edgar Navarro. O Klaus Morgan está morto."

"Como é que o Klaus Morgan está morto?" perguntou o chefe Tomé, do outro lado da linha.

"Quer que lhe faça um desenho? Matei-o e pronto. Agora, sou eu que mando e quero o helicóptero aqui o mais depressa possível. Tentem arranjar o máximo de dinheiro possível também. E quando o helicóptero chegar, quero que toda a gente esteja bem longe, menos o piloto." exigiu Edgar.

"Oiça, você é jovem. Renda-se agora e será melhor para si. Teremos em conta que se rendeu e..."

"Chega! Não me vou render. Mas podem estar descansados que não estou a pensar matar ninguém, a não ser que me dêem motivos para isso." disse Edgar. "E para verem que até sou benevolente, vou soltar dois reféns. Mas nada de brincadeiras. Se alguém tenta aqui entrar, vai haver mortes, estão avisados."

Edgar desligou o telefone e caminhou até aos catorze reféns.

"Pessoal, animem-se. Dois de vocês vão sair agora." disse Edgar.

"Deixa a Liliana sair. Ela está muito nervosa." pediu Ivo.

"Muito bem. Liliana, levanta-te." ordenou Edgar.

"Não quero ir sem o Ivo." disse Liliana.

"Ei, eu fico bem. Vá, põe-te em segurança." disse Ivo. "Faz isso por ti e por mim."

Liliana hesitou, mas acenou afirmativamente. Tinha parado de chorar. Levantou-se e, ainda com receio, deu dois passos em direcção a Edgar. Edgar fez sinal a uma das raparigas reféns que ele desconhecia o nome e também ela se levantou.

"Vocês as duas, saiam por aquela porta. Mas fechem-na ao saírem. Se a deixarem aberta ou deixarem alguém entrar, estão a condenar estas pessoas à morte, ouviram?"

Liliana e a outra rapariga acenaram afirmativamente. Encaminharam-se para a porta, abriram-na e saíram, fechando-a atrás de si. Mal saíram para a rua, alguns polícias levaram-nas até às suas famílias. Os pais de Liliana abraçaram a filha com força.

"Querida, tivemos tanto medo de te perder." disse Marisa.

"Felizmente estás bem." disse Sebastião, o pai de Liliana.

"E a minha filha Amanda? Como é que ela está?" perguntou a mãe de Amanda.

"A Amanda está bem. O Klaus matou uma das senhoras do bar e um outro rapaz, mas os outros estão bem. O Edgar acabou por matar o Klaus e agora tem os outros reféns, mas não parece que vá matar ninguém." disse Liliana. "Pelo menos, para já..."

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Passaram-se vários minutos. Edgar esperava pacientemente, ainda de arma em punho. Os reféns estavam calados, mas menos amedrontados do que quando Klaus estava vivo e os ameaçava.

"Enfim, parece que isto é capaz de demorar." disse Edgar. "É uma chatice. Bom, Leandro, levanta-te se fazes favor."

Leandro hesitou, mas Edgar ergueu uma sobrancelha após alguns segundos, indicando que estava a ficar impaciente. Assim, Leandro acabou por se levantar e se aproximar mais de Edgar, apesar da proximidade com a arma que ele empunhava lhe dar arrepios.

"Calma. Não te faço mal." disse Edgar. "Anda até aqui."

Edgar puxou Leandro para mais longe dos outros reféns.

"O que foi?" perguntou Leandro. "Vais matar-me?"

""Eu acabei de te dizer que não te faço mal. Estás surdo? Enfim, quando o helicóptero chegar, vou ter de levar um refém comigo. Não sou estúpido ao ponto de sair sem um refém. Abatiam-me logo." disse Edgar. "E assim, escolhi-te a ti para vires comigo."

"Grande sorte a minha..." sussurrou Leandro.

"Vá, anima-te." disse Edgar, sorrindo. "Podíamos ter-nos dado muito bem desde o inicio, quando te beijei, mas não, não quiseste nada comigo. Queria-te a ti e à Elisa. Mas a ela já não posso ter. Ainda restas tu."

"Mas não me terás." disse Leandro. "Não quero nada contigo."

"Oh, que palavras cruéis. Depois veremos." disse Edgar. "Virás comigo e vais aprender a gostar de mim."

Leandro engoliu em seco. Agora tinha um maníaco interessado em si, que o iria levar não se sabia para onde e obrigá-lo a fazer-se sabe-se lá o quê. Provavelmente teria de viver com ele e se tentasse fugir, Edgar acabaria com ele. Se ao menos conseguisse tirar a arma a Edgar...

Uma ideia súbita surgiu na mente de Leandro. Era arriscada, porém, era a única que tinha e talvez fosse melhor morrer ali se falhasse, do que deixar-se levar por um maníaco.

"Pronto, se não tenho escolha em ir contigo, mais vale habituar-me já." disse Leandro.

De seguida, Leandro aproximou-se mais de Edgar e beijou-o. Edgar arregalou os olhos, mas depois sentiu-se contente. Estava a conseguir o que queria. Apressou-se a beijar Leandro.

Mal Leandro sentiu que Edgar tinha a sua atenção no beijo, lançou uma das mãos à mão de Edgar que segurava a pistola. Torceu-lhe rapidamente o pulso. Edgar quebrou o beijo, surpreendido e gemeu de dor. Leandro aproveitou e conseguiu tirar-lhe a arma da mão.

Leandro recuou, já com a arma em punho. Sabia que não conseguiria atirar sobre Edgar. Não queria matá-lo, apesar de tudo. A Klaus, matá-lo era uma possibilidade, pelo que ele fizera, mas Leandro não tinha sangue frio suficiente para matar Edgar.

Edgar encarou Leandro e os seus olhos estreitaram-se. Leandro virou costas e começou a correr para junto dos outros reféns. Edgar foi atrás dele. Atirou-se e agarrou as pernas de Leandro. Caíram ambos no chão e a arma saltou da mão de Leandro, indo parar alguns metros mais à frente.

Edgar começou a levantar-se, para ir pegar na arma novamente. Nesse momento, Ricardo, Hugo e Ivo estavam a levantar-se também. Correram para Edgar e antes que ele pudesse chegar perto da arma, saltaram os três para si dele, imobilizando-o. Delfina levantou-se, foi até à arma e tirou de lá as balas.

"_Pronto, está feito. Ainda bem que vi aqueles filmes todos onde se punham e tiravam balas das armas." pensou Delfina. "Agora não há mais mortes, nem tiros, nem facadas para ninguém."_

"Larguem-me!" gritou Edgar, furioso, debatendo-se.

"Está quietinho. Acabou." disse Ricardo.

O telefone começou a tocar, enquanto os outros reféns se levantavam. Amanda correu rapidamente até ao telefone e atendeu.

"Estou? Olhe, deixe-me falar, está bem? Daqui é a Amanda Sobral, uma das reféns. O Klaus morreu e o Edgar está imobilizado. Venham prendê-lo por favor."

Poucos segundos depois, vários polícias estavam a abrir as portas do polivalente e a entrar. Edgar foi rapidamente algemado.

"Não! Não quero ir preso!" gritou ele, debatendo-se. "Leandro! Seu traidor! Devias ficar comigo e traíste-me!"

"Tu és louco." disse Leandro. "Nunca quis nada contigo."

Edgar foi levado pela polícia, enquanto os reféns começavam a sair do polivalente e eram recebidos pelos amigos e familiares. Margarida abraçou-se a Ricardo e chorou.

"Mãe, eu estou bem." disse Ricardo.

"Eu sei, querido. Agora são lágrimas de alívio." disse Margarida. "Mas tive muito medo de te perder, querido. Podias ter morrido."

"Mas não morri. Aquele assassino malvado do Klaus é que teve o que merecia. Nisso, o Edgar fez muito bem."

Regina, Hugo e Leandro também estavam a falar com os seus familiares. Amanda ficou surpreendida ao ver que os seus pais estavam ali, que estavam preocupados com ela e ao abraçarem-na.

"Querida, ficámos aterrados com a possibilidade de a perder." disse a mãe de Amanda.

"Sim, de nunca mais a vermos e de não lhe podermos pedir desculpas." disse o pai de Amanda. "Tinha razão no que disse. Não lhe demos a atenção que merecia."

"Mas isso vai mudar." prometeu a mãe de Amanda. "Percebemos agora o que perderíamos e que não lhe estávamos a dar valor. Por favor querida, volte para casa. Nós vamos dar-lhe toda a atenção que pudermos."

Amanda olhou para os seus pais e sorriu.

"Finalmente que perceberam, mesmo que eu tivesse em perigo de vida. Pela quarta vez! Mas pronto, mais vale tarde do que nunca." disse Amanda. "Eu volto para casa, mas vejam se cumprem a promessa."

**Continua… e o próximo capítulo será o último!**


	34. Novos Rumos

**Capítulo 34: Novos Rumos**

A família de Ivo tinha ficado muito aliviada quando Ivo surgira, são e salvo. Depois, Liliana aproximara-se do namorado e abraçara-o, mesmo em frente dos pais. Sebastião ficou vermelho de fúria.

"Liliana, afasta-te já desse rapaz!" exclamou Sebastião.

"Ele é o meu namorado." disse Liliana, encarando o pai.

"O quê?"

"Menti-lhe quando disse que o Ivo tinha mudado de escola. Não mudou. Eu enganei-o e fiz com que a Linda, a auxiliar, ajudasse. Eu amo o Ivo e ele é boa pessoa. Quem lhe ligou a dizer mal dele, queria apenas prejudicar-me a mim e a ele." disse Liliana. "Mas eu gosto do Ivo e ele de mim."

"Exactamente. Eu gosto da sua filha e não me vou separar dela." disse Ivo.

"Mas que raio!" exclamou Sebastião, apontando de seguida um dedo acusador a Ivo. "Tu deste a volta à cabeça da minha filha, seu marginal!"

"Ei, não se atreva a ofender o meu filho." disse o pai de Ivo, dando um passo em frente. "Ele é muito bom rapaz."

"Uma ova! Não serve para namorar com a minha filha!"

O pai de Liliana e o pai de Ivo encararam-se, furiosos um com o outro. Marisa e Helena também trocaram olhares. Quando o pai de Liliana já se preparava para voltar ao ataque, ela interrompeu-o.

"Para, pai! O Klaus ameaçou que me ia matar a seguir, quando terminasse o período de uma hora e o Ivo não deixou. Trocou de lugar comigo. Se o Edgar não tivesse matado o Klaus, o Ivo teria morrido no meu lugar. Ele ama-me e não podes duvidar disso!"

Os olhares dos pais estavam agora postos em Liliana.

"O rapaz fez mesmo isso?" perguntou Marisa, surpreendida.

"É verdade que ias dar a tua vida em troca da vida da Liliana?" perguntou Helena, olhando para o filho.

"Sim, é verdade, mãe." respondeu Ivo.

"Como vê, o meu filho é bom rapaz e não pode estar a discriminá-lo apenas pela cor de pele." disse o pai de Ivo, encarando o pai de Liliana.

"Eu... bom, não sabia disto." disse o pai de Liliana. "Mas mesmo assim, não te quero com ele, Liliana."

"Eu vou ficar com o Ivo e mais nada!" exclamou Liliana.

"Liliana, não me enfrentes!"

"Chega!" gritou Marisa. Todos olharam para ela. "Chega! Liliana, querida, tu gostas do rapaz, por isso namora com ele. Rapaz... hum, Ivo. Ivo obrigada por teres protegido a minha filha. Agradeço-te muito e não esquecerei isso. Helena, desculpe se fui preconceituosa da última vez que falámos. E tu, Sebastião, está calado e deixa a nossa filha namorar com quem ela quiser."

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas! O Ivo ia dar a vida pela Liliana. A partir daqui, tudo o que dissermos que temos como pretexto para os separar é de uma hipocrisia tremenda. Vamos aceitar o namoro deles, porque queremos ver a nossa filha feliz e com alguém que realmente a ame. Certo?"

Sebastião hesitou, com todos a olharem para ele. Desculpem, acabou por cruzar os braços, contrafeito.

"Está bem... que namorem, então."

Liliana sorriu e abraçou-se novamente a Ivo.

Ali quase ao lado, Delfina estava a falar com os irmãos e a mãe.

"Tu nunca mais me faças uma coisa destas, Delfina Maria!" exclamou Etelvina. "Podias ter morrido. E depois como é que era?"

"Mãe, eu não sabia que o Klaus nos ia encurralar ali. Não posso adivinhar."

"Pois, mas devias ter pensado nisso. Então tu e tua irmã vão a casa dele, descobrem provas de que ele é um assassino e vens enfrentá-lo sozinha? Chamavas a polícia e esperavas junto da tua irmã e eles que tratassem de tudo." disse Etelvina.

"A mãe tem razão. Foi uma enorme irresponsabilidade." concordou Adalberto.

"Pronto, está bem, têm razão." disse Delfina, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas também não me parece que vá acontecer mais nada do género. Eu terei mais cuidado. Bolas, este ano está a ser complicado. Um director pedófilo e agora um serial killer. O que é que acontecerá mais?"

"Espero que nada mais. Já chega." disse Januário. "E será que te vão descontar o tempo que estiveste ali presa? Coitada, ficas com menos dinheiro..."

"Eu estava de folga, Januário." disse Delfina, revirando os olhos. "Deixa lá o dinheiro de lado. E mãe, diga-me lá, ficou preocupada comigo?"

"Eu? Não. Preocupada? A preocupação faz rugas. Não estava nada preocupada." mentiu Etelvina, de maneira desprendida.

"É mentira, Delfina." disse Selma. "A mãe estava com medo que tu morresses. Estávamos todos."

"Sim, pronto, não nos damos muito bem e ainda tenho bem na memória o que tu disseste sobre o meu cabelo e nos teres deixado presos no elevador do teu prédio." disse Roberta. "Porém, não queria que tu morresses. És minha irmã."

"Claro. Nós estamos aqui rijos como peros. Não ia ser um assassino a matar nenhum de nós." disse Adalberto.

Os outros concordaram, acenando afirmativamente.

"E como é que tu estás, Selma?" perguntou Delfina.

"Eu vou superar isto." disse Selma. "Gostava do Klaus, mas ele era um assassino. Foi melhor assim. E quando o meu filho nascer... não sei bem o que é que lhe vou contar. Quer dizer, o que lhe vou contar quando ele ou ela crescer."

"Espera lá! Que conversa é essa de filho?" perguntou Adalberto.

"Tu estás grávida, Selma?" perguntou Januário. "Credo, um filho dá imensas despesas."

Selma explicou aos irmãos sobre estar grávida de Klaus.

"Oh santo Deus! Então ficaste grávida de um assassino que ainda por cima agora morreu." disse Roberta, abanando a cabeça. "Que complicação. Ainda por cima estás sem emprego."

"E estava sem casa, mas agora está a viver comigo." disse Delfina.

"Podias ter vindo falar comigo, Selma. Se estavas sem lugar onde ficar, eu arranjava-te qualquer coisa." disse Adalberto.

"Depois do que nós fizemos à mãe, só consegui pensar na Delfina para ter bom coração para me apoiar." disse Selma. "Foi por isso que fui ter com ela. E falando em ter onde ficar, acho que precisamos de falar novamente da situação da mãe."

"Pronto, se temos de falar disso, vamos até algum lado mais calmo. Aqui está muita confusão." disse Adalberto.

Os outros concordaram. Delfina falou com a polícia, indicando que daria um depoimento sobre a situação das provas que encontrara em casa de Klaus e sobre o sequestro mais tarde. O velho Terêncio aproximou-se novamente de Etelvina.

"Ainda bem que a sua filha se salvou." disse ele. "Deve estar contente."

"Estou, claro que estou. Mas não diga aos meus filhos que eu disse isto, senão pensam que eu sou sentimental." murmurou Delfina.

"Olhe, não me quer dar o seu número de telefone? Gostei de falar consigo. Não é uma chata como as outras mulheres quase todas."

Etelvina acenou afirmativamente e escreveu num papel o número de telefone da casa de Delfina.

"Ah, um número fixo. Ainda bem. Não gosto nada dessas modernices dos telemóveis." disse Terêncio.

"Nem eu. Então, falamos em breve."

Pouco depois, Delfina juntou-se aos irmãos e à mãe. Os seis foram até um café que havia numa rua ali perto e sentaram-se.

"Como já todos sabem, a mãe agora está a viver com a Delfina, tal como eu." começou Selma.

"Pois, porque vocês, seus filhos malvados, queriam pôr-me no olho da rua." acusou Etelvina.

"Tivemos e continuamos a ter as nossas razões." disse Roberta.

"Eu tenho de vos contar algo que ouvi e é importante." disse Selma. "A mãe teve um filho que morreu."

Etelvina ficou surpreendida por a filha saber daquilo, mas Selma apressou-se a explicar que tinha ouvido Etelvina a contar isso a Ricardo. Os irmãos de Selma ficaram surpreendidos quando ela terminou de falar.

"Mãe, teve outro filho e não nos contou?" perguntou Delfina.

"Eu não me lembro nada disso." disse Adalberto, confuso. "Não me devia lembrar da mãe estar grávida?"

"Tu e a Roberta ainda eram muito pequenos." disse Etelvina. "Por isso não se lembram e também porque nunca falámos no assunto. Eu queria era esquecer, mas nunca esqueci..."

"Que coisa, mãe!" exclamou Januário. "Devia ter-nos contado a verdade. Assim já se percebem algumas coisas que fazia."

"Se bem que isto não desculpa tudo, mas nem sei como seria perder um filho." disse Roberta.

"Para mim, seria terrível se algum dos meus filhos morresse." disse Adalberto.

"Ou o meu bebé." disse Selma, passando a mão pela barriga. "Portanto, acho que devíamos repensar o caso da mãe."

Os irmãos começaram a falar e chegaram a acordo.

"Pronto, então a mãe fica um mês em casa de cada um de nós e vai rodando." disse Adalberto. "Selma, eu posso arranjar-te um apartamento para ficares."

"Não. Ela fica comigo." disse Delfina. "Vai precisar de ajuda para cuidar do bebé. Nenhuma de nós tem experiência, mas é mais fácil se formos as duas a cuidar dele."

"Obrigada, Delfina." disse Selma, sorrindo.

"Espero que não me arrependa de a ter lá em casa uns tempos, mãe." disse Roberta.

"Pois, pois, olha, eu até nem te chateio, se tu prometeres pintar esse cabelo da cor original. É que essa cor laranja fica-te mesmo mal." disse Etelvina.

Roberta bufou, desagradada.

"Mas que conversa é essa de previsão do futuro?" perguntou Januário. "A Selma disse que a tinha ouvido a falar com um rapaz a quem estava a atender por causa de previsões. Como é?"

Contrariada, Etelvina acabou por revelar a todos os filhos o seu esquema de se fazer passar por Madame Divina, a vidente.

"Ah, mas se a Delfina ganha um valor pelas consultas que a deixa fazer na casa dela, eu também quero ganhar." disse Januário.

"Vamos fazer disto um negócio de família." sugeriu Roberta. "A mãe não vai estar mais de um mês em cada casa, mas quando lá estiver, pode fazer essas coisas de vidente e então ganha dinheiro ela e a pessoa em cuja casa ela estiver nesse momento."

"Concordo." disseram Adalberto, Selma e Delfina.

"Pronto, que seja." disse Etelvina.

Esse dia acabou por terminar depois de vários inquéritos às pessoas que tinham ficado reféns. Os jornalistas continuaram a falar da situação durante dias.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Edgar foi levado para a esquadra, interrogado e perante a inevitabilidade da situação, acabou por confessar todos os seus crimes. Como matara o padrasto e alguns vizinhos dos lugares onde ele e Jéssica tinham ficado durante algum tempo. Edgar tinha planeado matar Iolanda quando completasse o décimo segundo ano, talvez atirando-a dentro de um carro por uma ribanceira e juntaria também os restos mortais do padrasto, simulando um acidente fatal, onde se incluiria uma explosão.

Falou do seu objectivo de ficar com a fortuna dos Navarro só para si e livrar-se de Jéssica também. De como não sabia onde ela estava e de como se sentia traído por não ter ficado com as pessoas que desejava.

Depois de vários exames, foi declarado que Edgar sofria de uma perturbação mental e ele foi internado num hospício.

"Eu não sou louco! Não! Leandro! Elisa! Venham tirar-me daqui!"

Os gritos de Edgar apenas se juntavam aos gritos dos outros loucos, sem que lhe prestassem grande atenção, já que estava numa camisa-de-forças.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Passaram-se dois meses desde o sequestro na escola. Toda a história por detrás de Klaus foi desvendada, depois de uma extensiva análise aos outros homicídios que tinha cometido. O seu nome verdadeiro era Jeremy Mole e desde pequeno que mostrava ser uma pessoa com algumas perturbações.

Mais tarde, matara uma namorada, mas nunca se conseguira provar que tinha sido ele. A partir daí, tinha desaparecido, assumido outras identidades, pois também falsificava documentos, mas os seus diários, bastante descritivos, indicavam todas as mortes por quem fora responsável. Viera para Portugal para cuidar de uma avó, que pensara ter dinheiro para lhe deixar, o que não fora o caso e continuara a matar.

Iolanda, a mãe adoptiva de Edgar e Jéssica, começou a ter ajuda psicológica e, depois de conseguir dar um enterro decente ao marido, quando Edgar revelou onde ele e Jéssica tinham enterrado o corpo, decidiu fazer uma viagem pelo mundo, para conhecer novas coisas e convidou Berta para ir com ela. Berta aceitou.

Maria Papoila acabou por conseguir finalmente abrir a sua florista, mas decidiu abri-la num lugar diferente do original. Aquela rua, onde ela já trabalhara, onde a sua outra loja fora queimada e Eugénia morrera, só lhe trazia más recordações.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Em Monte Belo, Célia tinha-se adaptado bem ao novo apartamento.

"Mana, estou mesmo a terminar o meu livro." disse Célia, sorrindo, olhando para a irmã.

"Tenho a certeza que vai ser um sucesso." disse Linda. "Bom, agora tenho de ir trabalhar. As crianças estão à minha espera."

"Vai lá. Eu depois vou buscar o Tomás à escola. Até logo."

Linda também se tinha adaptado bem ao seu novo emprego, já que adorava crianças. Francisco estava empenhado no seu novo trabalho e em ser uma figura paterna para Tomás. Na mente de Francisco, já surgia a ideia de pedir Linda em casamento.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Na escola Santa Marta das Carumas, a directora Sabrina estava já a ser apontada como directora permanente e Delfina tinha ficado feliz, pois fora promovida novamente. Com a morte de Klaus, Delfina acumulara às suas funções a gestão da área alimentar e tinha agora um ordenado mais elevado.

"Agora é que a vida me corre bem." disse Delfina, na portaria da escola.

"Ainda bem que agora as coisas estão mais calmas." disse Manuel, o porteiro. "Então e agora que se está a dar bem no trabalho, já promovida duas vezes e tudo, só falta a vida sentimental estar encaminhada.

"Ah, nem quero pensar nisso. Estou bem sozinha." disse Delfina. "Pelo menos para já. Agora vou mas é dedicar-me a ajudar a minha irmã a cuidar do bebé que aí vem. Nunca fui mãe, por isso é capaz de ser interessante."

"Tem dias. Quando o bebé começar a chorar à noite e depois tiver também de lhe mudar as fraldas e tudo o mais, já não é tão interessante."

"Eu cá me arranjo. Vou ser a super tia Delfina. O meu sobrinho ou sobrinha vai adorar-me e querer ser como eu quando crescer!"

**Para Além da Adolescência**

No bairro de Ricardo, a vizinha Alzira continuava com a sua vida, continuando um pouco coscuvilheira e Ermelinda já pensava em arranjar um novo marido, que desta vez a respeitasse e não lhe batesse. Arnaldo continuava preso.

Irene Tavares, que tinha ficado a viver no ex-apartamento de Célia e Linda, acabou por arranjar um namorado e uma namorada, mas eles apaixonaram-se um pelo outro e abandonaram Irene, que ficou sozinha novamente.

Já Terêncio Madeira, o vizinho rezingão de Ricardo, tinha-se interessado por Etelvina. Os dois tinham-se encontrado várias vezes e agora andavam a namorar à moda antiga, como Terêncio costumava dizer.

"Era só o que faltava, a mãe a namorar nesta idade." queixou-se Adalberto. "Não está certo."

"Ah, deixa-a lá. Enquanto namora, não nos chateia." disse Roberta.

"Isso dizes tu. O velho é um chato e a nossa mãe também. Se se casam, há-de ser bonito. Dois chatos." disse Januário.

"Por acaso até acho que fazem um bom par." disse Selma. "E se se casarem, pode ser que vão viver para casa do velho Terêncio."

"Isso é que é uma boa ideia." concordou Delfina.

Etelvina, tal como tinha sido combinado, continuara com o seu negócio de vidente, que estava a ser um sucesso. Como estava um mês em casa de cada filho as pessoas recorriam a ela com urgência, pois no mês que vem já não estaria ali.

"Eu vejo muita saúde, muitos filhos que vai ter, um novo romance e, bem, tudo coisas boas. Vá, agora passe para cá o dinheiro." disse Etelvina.

A cliente deu o dinheiro a Etelvina e saiu porta fora.

"_Isto é que é um grande negócio." pensou Etelvina, contando o dinheiro. "Estou a fazer um bom dinheiro e como os meus filhos normalmente não estão presentes para me controlar, estou a dizer-lhes que atendo menos clientes do que na realidade e fico com mais dinheiro para mim."_

Etelvina riu-se, satisfeita.

"Ah, agora é que eu vou ficar rica e depois vou fazer uma grande viagem com o Terêncio. Uma volta ao mundo!"

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Nessa tarde, Regina, Leandro, Amanda, Hugo, Liliana e Ivo estavam sentados no café em frente à escola, a conversar.

"Ah, ainda bem que faltam apenas dois exames e estamos livres." disse Regina. "Já ando cansada de estar sempre a estudar."

"Tem de ser. Temos de ter boas notas para podermos ir para os cursos universitários que escolhemos." disse Liliana.

"Pelo menos, se tivermos sorte e espero que sim, vamos para a mesma universidade. Todos nós." disse Regina, sorrindo. "Eu, a Liliana e o Leandro para o curso de artes performativas, o Hugo e Ivo para desporto e a Amanda para design e estilismo."

Regina tinha mudado de ideias quanto à sua profissão futura. Na última peça de teatro, apresentada antes do inicio dos exames, ela e Liliana tinham tido papéis de destaque e Regina tinha finalmente percebido que ser actriz porno não lhe traria o mesmo entusiasmo que sentia ao estar em cima do palco, pelo que agora queria apenas ser uma actriz normal.

"Quando terminarmos os exames, ainda vamos ter férias, para descansarmos. Podemos combinar e irmos todos à praia." sugeriu Ivo. "Agora que já não há stress por estarmos juntos, Liliana, temos de aproveitar."

"Sim, é verdade." disse Liliana.

Depois do incidente com Klaus, os pais de Liliana tinham realmente deixado a filha namorar em paz com Ivo, apesar do pai de Liliana ainda ter algumas reticências. Porém, quando encontrava Ivo, tratava-o com cordialidade.

"Eu, além de ansiosa por ir para a universidade, estou mas é mesmo mortinha para ir viver com o Hugo." disse Amanda.

"Vai ser óptima, querida." disse Hugo, segurando a mão da namorada.

Hugo e Amanda tinham combinado que se entrassem os dois na universidade, iriam arranjar um apartamento perto da universidade para os dois partilharem. Agora que os pais de Amanda lhe estavam a dar mais atenção, apesar de nem sempre ser fácil, tinham acabado por concordar com a ideia da filha.

"Agora vejam lá o que fazem." disse Leandro, sorrindo. "Não vá a Amanda ficar grávida."

"Credo, nem pensar!" exclamou Amanda. "Não. Falando em grávidas ou ex-grávidas, vi a Vanda hoje. Aquela ex-namorada do Bruno. Coitada, ainda anda muito triste."

"Pois, perder um filho não deve ser nada fácil." disse Regina. "Ainda por cima, da maneira como foi."

"O Bruno foi indecente. Espero que tenha o castigo merecido." disse Leandro. "Um dia, irá tê-lo."

Vanda fizera queixa de Bruno, por a ter atirado pelas escadas abaixo, fazendo com que ela perdesse o bebé. Como Bruno fugira, não o tinham conseguido apanhar, mas acusavam-no, entre outras coisas, de tentativa de homicida. Bruno tinha apenas ligado para casa uma vez, a dizer que estava bem, mas ao ser informado do estado da situação, decidiu continuar fugido, em vez de enfrentar as autoridades. Dália, a ex-namorada de Bruno, que gostava de bigodes, ficara surpreendida com o que Bruno fizera, mas pouco depois já se esquecera do assunto quando encontrara um namorado que também gostava de bigodes.

"Falando em indecentes, ainda não conseguiram achar a Jéssica." disse Ivo.

"Pois é. O Edgar já está lá no manicómio, mas a Jéssica escapou-se." disse Hugo. "Sabe-se lá o que é que ela andará por aí a fazer."

"Eu bem disse que eles não eram boas pessoas. Topei-os logo." disse Amanda, com ar superior. "Mas não me deram ouvidos."

"Já sabemos, Amanda." disse Leandro. "Mas pronto, até tu tens de admitir que ficaste surpreendida ao descobrires que eles eram serial killers."

Logo após Edgar ter sido levado para o manicómio, várias noticia tinham saído na imprensa, sobre ele, Jéssica, o que tinham feito e tudo sobre eles. Os seus colegas de escola tinham ficado surpreendidos ao descobrirem que tinham andado a conviver com assassinos no dia-a-dia.

"Esteja a Jéssica onde estiver, espero que esteja mal, porque é o que merece." disse Amanda.

"Tenho de concordar com isso." disse Regina.

"Para onde é que foi o Ricardo?" perguntou Ivo. "Quando saí do exame ele já tinha saído antes."

"Onde achas que foi? Ao cemitério." disse Leandro. "Para levar flores à campa da Elisa."

"Talvez devêssemos ter ido com ele." disse Liliana.

"Ele prefere estar sozinho e falar com ela, como se ela ainda estivesse viva." disse Amanda. "Faz-lhe bem a ele."

Leandro concordou. Também costumava, uma vez por semana, ir visitar a campa de Afonso e agradecer-lhe por lhe ter salvado a vida. Já Ricardo, fazia visitas muito mais frequentes à campa de Elisa.

"Acham que algum dia o Ricardo vai ultrapassar a perda da Elisa?" perguntou Hugo.

"Sim, vai." respondeu Amanda. "O tempo cura tudo, já lá dizia alguém. O que não quer dizer que se esqueça dela, mas acabará por andar com a sua vida para a frente."

Liliana remexeu na sua mala e tirou de lá uma fotografia. Era uma cópia da fotografia que tinham tirado no primeiro dia de aulas. Todos olharam para foto, com alguma nostalgia.

"A Elisa estava alegre nesse dia." disse Liliana. "Ainda nem conhecia o Ricardo. Não estavam ainda apaixonados e ela estava viva... infelizmente, não é possível trazê-la de volta."

"Aqui ainda eu não era vosso amigo e preferia estar sozinho." disse Ivo. "E eu e a Liliana não estávamos juntos, nem tínhamos corrido nenhum perigo de vida."

"Aqui éramos quase todos estranhos uns para os outros." disse Leandro. "Não sonhávamos o que iria acontecer neste ano. Nem eu sabia que o Bruno iria arranjar aquele esquema para me agredir ou fazer o que fez."

"Eu e o Hugo ainda não nos conhecíamos nesta data e eu era perdidamente apaixonada pelo Ricardo ou pelo menos pensava que era." disse Amanda. "E era um bocado parva para toda a gente."

"Eu achei-te sempre espectacular." disse Hugo.

Amanda sorriu-lhe.

"Pois é, quando foi tirada esta foto, ainda eu pensava ser actriz porno. Agora já não. Mudou muita coisa neste ano, na vida de todos." disse Regina.

Todos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, pensativos. Pouco depois, um rapaz alto e moreno entrou no café e Regina e Leandro olharam para ele.

"Uau, que giro." disse Regina.

"É verdade. Mas tira já esses pensamentos da cabeça. Eu vi-o primeiro." disse Leandro.

"O quê? Nem pensar! E sabes lá se ele está interessado em rapazes." disse Regina.

Leandro lançou-lhe um olhar e depois acenou na direcção do rapaz. O rapaz sorriu-lhe e acenou de volta. Regina ficou aborrecida e acenou-lhe também. O rapaz voltou a sorrir e a acenar. Leandro e Regina encararam-se.

"Parece que ele é capaz de dar para os dois lados." disse Regina. "Mas eu vou ficar com ele."

"Ah, vamos ver." disse Leandro.

Os dois acabaram por se rir e decidiram deixar o rapaz de lado. Depois de se ter sentido atraído por Regina, Leandro percebera que tinha sido apenas confusão da sua cabeça, já que tinha perdido Afonso há pouco tempo, mas que estava apenas interessado em rapazes. Agora, já que eram os únicos no grupo que não namoravam ou não tinham namorado a sério nos últimos tempos, Regina e Leandro tinham uma espécie de competição saudável nalgumas situações.

"Acham que vamos conseguir ser o que queremos ser?" perguntou Liliana. "Será que eu vou conseguir ser uma actriz? E a Amanda uma estilista?"

"É algo que não podemos saber." respondeu Ivo. "Pelo menos para já. A vida dá tantas voltas."

"E não sabemos o que vai acontecer amanhã." disse Hugo.

"Portanto, mais vale vivermos um dia de cada vez." disse Amanda. "Um brinde a nós e ao futuro!"

Os outros ergueram os seus copos e brindaram, desejando um futuro promissor para todos.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Por essa altura, numa cidade a vários quilómetros de distância, Jéssica Navarro estava a sair de um restaurante de luxo, acompanhada de um velho com boas roupas.

Jéssica estava quase irreconhecível. Depois de saber da detenção de Edgar, Jéssica pintara o cabelo de castanho, cortara-o um pouco e conseguira roubar uns óculos. Quando a sua foto saíra no jornal, a foto de uma jovem loira, já Jéssica tinha um novo visual, para não ser reconhecida.

"Minha querida Lorena, que tal irmos até à minha casa?" perguntou o velho, sorrindo. "Podemos divertir-nos."

"Sim, como queira."

Jéssica começara por se dedicar a roubos para sobreviver e depois optara por outra estratégia. Seduzir velhos com dinheiro. Indicava sempre um nome falso para os seduzir, conseguia que eles a levassem para sua casa e uma vez lá, arranjava maneira de os amarrar à cama e roubar tudo o que podia.

"_Dizem que ser desonesto não compensa. Ah, estão tão enganados. Quando tiver mais dinheiro, parto para o estrangeiro." pensou Jéssica. "O Edgar passou-me a perna, mas agora ele é que está em maus lençóis, num manicómio. Pensou que era mais esperto que eu, mas ele é que se tramou."_

O velho levou Jéssica até ao carro dele e pouco depois estavam de partida, em direcção à mansão do velho senhor.

"_Eu não serei apanhada e presa ou metida num manicómio. Isso é para quem é burro." pensou Jéssica. "E este velho baboso não perde pela demora. Vou roubá-lo e é tão porco que... talvez faça um favor à humanidade e acabe com ele."_

Com um sorriso no rosto, Jéssica começou a delinear um plano para matar o velho. Afinal, nem sempre os vilões acabavam mal.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Bruno Bruxelas estava nesse momento num quarto mal iluminado. O quarto pouco mais tinha do que uma cama e um armário velho. Bruno estava sentado em cima da cama, sentindo-se furioso com a vida.

"_Raios! Eu tinha uma casa, uma família e agora não tenho nada." pensou Bruno. "Mas não posso voltar para a cidade. Atirei com a Vanda escadas abaixo, ela perdeu o bebé, pelo que a minha mãe me contou quando lhe liguei e agora ainda sou acusado de tentativa de homicídio e fugi também... não, não posso ir preso."_

Bruno suspirou, tentando acalmar-se.

"_Estarei condenado a esta vida? Raios, tudo o que pensei que seria mau, aconteceu-me. Porque raio fui empurrar a Vanda escadas abaixo? Em vez de estragar a minha vida com um filho, ainda fiz muito pior."_

Depois de fugir para Monte Belo, Bruno tinha ido ainda para mais longe. Sem dinheiro e sem trabalho, Bruno tentara entrar no mundo dos roubos, mas não era hábil como Jéssica. Acabara por ceder à profissão mais antiga do mundo e que o enojava bastante. Agora era um prostituto e, pior do que vender o corpo a mulheres, era o facto de também já o ter feito com homens.

"_Não é possível descer mais baixo. Eu a falar da minha masculinidade e do meu ego, só porque pensava que o Leandro me tinha beijado e agora... argh, envolvi-me com homens. E também com mulheres horrorosas. Desdentadas, babosas, super gordas, com bigode..."_

Nesse momento, uma ratazana saiu de um buraco e passeou-se pelo quarto. Bruno gritou de fúria e atirou-lhe um sapato, que a assustou e a fez voltar para o buraco.

"Odeio a minha vida!" gritou Bruno.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Por essa altura, Ricardo estava no cemitério, a visitar a campa de Elisa. Tinha-lhe colocado novas flores e falava com a campa, como se Elisa estivesse ali.

"_A minha mãe e o Rogério estão cada vez mais próximos. Ele passa imenso tempo lá em casa. A princípio achei que seria estranho. Lembras-te de ter falado nisso? Mas ele é boa pessoa e faz a minha mãe feliz." disse Ricardo. "Por isso, tenho de aceitar o relacionamento deles. Se estão felizes, óptimo."_

Ricardo calou-se um pouco, suspirando.

"_Tenho muitas saudades tuas, Elisa." disse ele. "Mas sei que estarás a olhar por mim. Queria ver-te. Acho que estou a deixar toda a gente preocupada por vir aqui tantas vezes. Não me vou esquecer de ti, mas talvez seja melhor vir aqui menos vezes."_

Ricardo sorriu.

"_Um dia, havemos de nos voltar a ver. Não sei exactamente quando, mas voltaremos a ver-nos." disse ele. "Não te esquecerei. Nunca."_

De seguida, Ricardo começou a afastar-se, lentamente. Continuou a ir visitar a campa de Elisa, mas agora menos vezes. O processo para aceitar a perda não tinha sido fácil, mas Ricardo queria ultrapassar aquele desgosto e continuar em frente.

**Para Além da Adolescência**

Alguns meses depois, as aulas da universidade estavam praticamente a começar.

"Este ano vai ser o máximo." disse Leandro, sorrindo.

"Podes crer. Já vi uns rapazes bem giros." disse Regina.

"Eu quero dedicar-me para no futuro ser uma boa actriz." disse Liliana.

"Vais conseguir, de certeza." disse Ivo, com um braço por cima do ombro da namorada.

"E eu e o Hugo já vivemos juntos." disse Amanda. "Está a ser o máximo."

"Mesmo o máximo." disse Hugo, sorrindo.

Ricardo não disse nada, mas respirou fundo. Desejava ter Elisa ali, para partilharem daquela felicidade.

O grupo caminhou até ao edifício principal. Quando lá chegaram, ficaram surpreendidos ao verem uma cara familiar. Delfina aproximou-se rapidamente deles.

"Ora, ora, umas caras conhecidas." disse Delfina, sorrindo.

"Dona Delfina, o que é que está aqui a fazer?" perguntou Leandro.

"Vim para aqui trabalhar. Ouviram falar tão bem do meu trabalho na outra escola, que agora vou ser a chefe do pessoal aqui na universidade." disse Delfina.

Os outros acenaram com a cabeça, ainda surpreendidos. Pouco depois, afastaram-se, enquanto Delfina voltava ao seu trabalho.

_"Ah, novo território. Depois das novas funções na escola secundária, nem pensava que ia ter sorte e me iriam propor este trabalho, que é muito melhor e mais bem pago." pensou ela. "Esta universidade é interessante e há aqui umas possibilidades... acho que afinal já chega da Delfina boazinha. Posso arranjar uns bons esquemas para ganhar algum dinheiro aqui. Delfina em acção! Bom, agora mas é ver se aquele pessoal do refeitório está a trabalhar. As pessoas, tanto na escola secundária, como aqui na universidade, são todas a mesma coisa. Badalhocos!"_

**Fim!**

**E assim, a história chega ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado e até uma próxima história!**


End file.
